The Girl On Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Growing up Samara Hudson always held the show Yugioh close to her heart, even during the darkest time when she lost her sister. Then fate would bring her into the world of her beloved anime. There she will learn not only is she the reincarnation of Yami Yugi's sister, but also the love interest of someone unexpected. Seto Kaiba grows to admire her value of life and skill for duels.
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers!  
** **Here is another new story I hope all of you will enjoy.  
** **I always wanted to a Yugioh story with an OC as the love interest for Seto Kaiba. I hope all of you enjoy this story. I only own my characters. This still story is mostly a Yugioh one, but I have plans for two important beings from Fushigi Yuugi. All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and Suzaku and Seiryu belong to Yuu Watase.**

Werewolves were always thought to be the simple myth and in storybooks. However that is not the case in our present time they exist. The number however of wolf kind was always fading to many things. The lower percentage of true mates, of pups, hunters, disease, and other casualties. Though it was rare some wolves would find their true mate was a human and this was the case with one female werewolf. In her early twenties she found her true mate by fate. He was a handsome human with dark brown hair and kind green eyes. He had gotten lost from his camping group and with limited supplies he would die if he didn't find adequate shelter.

The female she-wolf with the fur color of silver like the moon found the shivering human on a winter's night. At first the human was frightened of the she-wolf but after a few moments the human had held out his hand to her and she came over to him. When he touched her snout, the mating bond between human and wolf opened. That night the silver wolf wrapped her body around her true mate and kept him alive with the warmth of her fur. The next morning she led him to her pack and there he was able to get help. When he saw the she-wolf first change into her human form, the man had turned around blushing like an idiot because of her nude form. The she-wolf thought her mate's modesty was sweet and after dressing did she introduce herself. Her name was Laika and she was the daughter to the alpha pair of her pack.

The human male was hesitant to introduce himself at first but he eventually returned the gesture of introduction. His name was Aiden Hudson, the human male was a Biologist and he was out on a research find. Of course the scientist loved to read and one of those was fantasy books. He had heard of wolves taking human form but never thought it was true. Laika explained to Aiden that he was her true mate and Aiden was shocked that a mere human such as himself was worthy of such an honor. The couple dated for several years before Aiden finally asked Laika to marry him. Laika was shocked at his proposal because at the same time she was going to tell him they were to be parents.

After the exchange of wonderful news Laika accepted Aiden's proposal and the two got married. Nine months later they welcomed their first child, their daughter Amber. Then five years later Laika and Aiden welcomed their second daughter Samara. Despite being five years older than her, Amber fell in love with her little sister and Samara her as well. Amber was the spitting image of their mother the same beautiful black hair and except for green eyes like emeralds which she got from her father, Samara was the image her fathers. The young she-wolf grew to have dark brown hair and her eyes were a pretty sapphire blue, she got her eyes from her grandmother. Sometimes wolves tended to have unnatural eye colors, and Samara was earned one of her nicknames, Sapphire because of her eyes.

While growing up Samara would sometimes get picked on by the human kids at her school due to being half human and half wolf. And as always her big sister was there to tell the bullies off. On occasion Samara got so upset at being called a half breed, Amber would actually beat up the person being cruel to her sister. Several times Amber had to serve detention for fighting at school but that Amber didn't care, no one messed with her little sister. Then one day while walking home from school would fate change things for Samara and her family. It was a beautiful warm late autumn day in North Georgia. Samara and Amber's grandparents had just retired from being alpha's and now their parents took the role of the alpha pair. After Samara was born their mother bit Aiden and he became a werewolf himself.

"Hurry I want to get home to watch Yugioh!" an excited ten year old Samara said pulling her sister forward by her hand.

"You really love that show don't you kid?" Amber teased her little sis as they headed in the direction that led from their school to home.

"Yep sure do!" Sam replied. First the ten year old fell in love with Pokemon, then Digimon, and after that it was Yugioh. The leaves crunched beneath the sister's feet as they walked hand and hand. Amber suddenly stopped when she caught the scent of humans, and they were following them.

"Get behind me Sam" Amber growled to her sister. Samara didn't argue and did as her big sister asked. Sam was dressed in a Pokemon T-shirt with blue jeans and brown boots, a black jacket protecting her from the cold. Her hair was in a pony tail; Sam's hair had always been a little spiky towards the bottom of her hair. Without Amber pushed Samara down to the forest floor just as the shot of a gun split the afternoon air. Amber grunted and clutched her shoulder, Samara saw blood and she knew then her sibling was hurt.

Instincts kicking Samara pulled one of her sister's arms and wrapped it around her shoulders and she hurried them the rest of the way home. There Laika and Aiden had been sitting on the porch of their house when Samara was supporting a weakened Amber. Both parents hurriedly rushed over to their daughters and Aiden separated Samara away from Amber. Sam knew better than too argue with her father. Amber was immediately seen by the pack's medical team and it wasn't looking good. The bullet that Amber had been shot with was silver and it had shattered the she-wolf's shoulder breaking everything. Worse after the bullet was removed, Amber began to bleed internally.

The medical team worked for the next twenty-four hours to try and stop the bleeding, but Amber's blood already had became poisoned with the silver bullet. With a grave heart the doctors delivered the news to Laika, Aiden, and Samara. Both parents tried to remain strong, but Samara was already in tears. The three of them readied themselves for what was to come. Samara refused to leave her sister's side during her last hours on earth, as did Laika and Aiden.

"Hey kid" Amber called to her sister. Samara perked her head up she had been asleep on Amber's bed in the chair next to the hospital bed. Even in her weakened state Amber smiled.

"Sorry I made you miss Yugioh"

"You're more important!" Samara protested. Amber chuckled and weakly patted the bed and Samara climbed up so she could join Amber. Laika and Aiden knew their daughter's time was coming so they came to stand by the bed's side. Samara listened as both parents broke into tears finally and they said their goodbyes.

"Sam?" Amber asked weakly.

"Hmm?" Samara asked looking into her sister's green eyes.

"If anymore of those idiots at school give you a hard time at being half human and half wolf, ignore them because you are special the way you are Sapphire"

That comment got Samara to smile and she clutched her sister's hand while Amber kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sam"

"As I love you Big Sister" with that Amber drew her last breath and she passed. Samara then burst into tears and she refused to leave her sister's side for a few more hours. The pack buried Amber in the graveyard along with the loved ones of the pack who passed on into the afterlife. For the first few months after her sister's death Samara would close herself in her room. The young she-wolf wouldn't eat much, and that made her lost weight. Her grades at school were going down and Samara's parents decided it was wise she go see the pack counselor.

At first Samara wasn't nuts about this idea, but she eventually agreed and the therapy sessions began. Samara talked about how she blamed herself for her sister's death but the pack counselor reassured her it was not her fault that Amber died. As the sessions continued Samara's health improved. Her appetite returned and thus did her turn around. Her grades improved, she had the support of her parents and friends, and what also helped her move forward was Yugioh itself. Samara's favorite character on the show was Seto Kaiba and she loved his devotion to his little brother Mokuba. The two Kaiba brothers had suffered loss and that was of their parents.

By watching the show Samara began to actually duel. At first she sucked big time, but by learning new techniques from friends she improved. By the time she turned fifteen she was a huge anime fan as well as a Lord of the Rings fan. Samara was always seen with either her One Ring around her neck on a chain or her Arwen pendant. During her junior year of high school, Samara decided to volunteer to spend time with kids at the local hospital. On one of her visits she befriended a young human boy named Alex. The boy was two years younger than her and was suffering from terminal cancer.

Samara and Alex soon became inseparable and what pleased her was that he shared the same love for dueling with Yugioh cards as did she. Even on days she wouldn't volunteer she was almost always at the hospital hanging out with Alex. On her sixteenth birthday, Alex invited Samara to celebrate with him before she went home. The two watched the beginning of the Battle City arc of Yugioh.

"I have something for you Sam" Alex suddenly said pausing his Ipad.

"Kid you shouldn't have" Samara blushed as Alex pulled out a medium sized present wrapped in blue and white paper.

"I knew your favorite card was Blue Eyes White Dragon so I had this paper used" Samara blushed and took the present from him. Like an excited kid on Christmas morning she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box. Her eyes widened inside the box were several Yugioh cards, three of which she had been looking online for. The cards were Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, all three Blue Eyes White dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.

"Alex" Samara began but Alex shook his head.

"I am dying Sam and I want those cards to be yours, Happy Birthday" Samara stood up and hugged her best friend with grateful tears coming down her face. Alex knew Samara was a werewolf and she was the first human she ever told, which was another reason why their friendship was so important to her. Alex died before Samara's graduation from high school; Samara actually was by Alex's side when he died. His passing was painful but Samara managed to get through it with the support of her loved ones. The she-wolf was now seventeen and she graduated from high school with honors.

During the beginning of summer break Samara was on her way to a nearby coffee shop, it was a weekend day and it was also a dueling day. Samara had her huge binder of cards in her bag along with her I-Pad, I-Phone, and both charges to each device. She had her Arwen pendant as well as her One Ring around her neck; she was dressed in a turquoise tank top, in black jeans and brown boots. For some reason Sam wanted to wear this outfit why she had knew not. As she approached the coffee shop a bright light the color of red suddenly blinded her vision. Sam had to use her arm to block the light; she swore she heard the cry of Suzaku.

 _I must be watching too much Fushigi Yuugi_ Sam though to herself. The next thing she knew darkness claimed her. When she woke up she found a middle aged man standing above her with a worried look on her face. Immediately Samara knew he was a werewolf like her.

"Are you alright my dear?" the gentleman asked helping the confused teenager up.

"Yes I am what happened?" Samara asked. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was not her hometown in Georgia. A lot of buildings looked back at her. "Where am I?"

"My dear your are in Domino City, Japan"

All Samara could say was.

"Holy crap"

 **So it's official Sam is in the Yugioh World?  
What shall happen to her?  
Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Meeting Mokuba&Healing Pegasus

**Sam meets Mokuba. He's so freaking cute! *squee*  
As well does she meet another character who needs her help.**

 **Samara's POV**

Five months passed since I entered the Yugioh World. That's right I am officially living at the moment in Domino City, Japan. Simon was the one who found me outside of his bookstore the day I came to this world. Simon was a werewolf like me only he was a full one. Due to the fact I had nowhere else to go, Simon offered for me to stay with him until I was able to make enough money to rent an apartment of my own. At the moment I lived with Simon at his house and to pay rent as well as make money I worked with him in the bookstore. Simon like my parents was a former alpha wolf and he was now enjoying the retirement life.

His true mate had also been a human and she passed away several years ago, he was also a grandfather. I had met his grown children and his grandkids. I was welcomed into Simon's family and that pleased me. After coming to this world, Simon managed to get me a lot of things I needed. Like clothes, food, etc. The old man was like a second grandfather to me and I appreciated everything he has done for me so far. He had silver shoulder length hair, and he wore glasses, he sometimes reminded me of Solomon Mutou. I had yet to meet with any of the characters from the show and for good reason. The Duelist Kingdom tournament was going on, and Yugi was at the island. Seto Kaiba was missing no surprise there or so I thought.

"Samara can come you here for a second?" I was in the middle of finishing an online order for a customer.

When I left my world it was 2016, and here in this world it was 2005. Today I was dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and my favorite pair of boots which were brown. My hair was pulled back in a red hair tie; I finished the order and got up from the back office that I shared with Simon. Simon's bookstore was two stories that held all sorts of things for book lovers, from my favorite J.R.R. Tolkien to Christopher Paolini. When I from the back of the store and up behind the counter I nearly had a heart attack. In front of me was none other than Mokuba Kaiba and with him was Roland. Simon was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans and tennis shoes. My boss and friend liked to dress whatever he damned well felt like in his own store.

"Hi!" Mokuba greeted me and I blushed. He was so adorable; he was wearing the outfit he wore throughout the rest of the series starting in Season 2. So I guess the Duelist Kingdom tournament had just ended.

"Mokuba is a usual here at the shop and I wanted him to meet you" Simon said with a wink. The old man knew I had a crush on Seto Kaiba. I walked from behind the counter and came to a stop in front of Roland.

"Ummm it isn't a problem if I shook his hand is it?" I asked the bodyguard.

"No ma'am Simon has reassured me your no threat to Mr. Kaiba"

I blushed once more and walked over to Mokuba.

"It's nice to meet you finally Simon has been saying a lot of nice things about you" Mokuba spoke to me first holding out his hand.

"As it is to meet you Mokuba, I'm Samara but you can call me Sam" I placed my hand into his and we shook them.

"Cool are you named for that girl from the "The Ring?" Mokuba asked and I almost did an anime fall.  
Mokuba suddenly realized his mistake and he clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Don't tell Seto about that Roland I don't want him to know I watched a scary movie" the black haired preteen said to Roland. Roland chuckled and nodded. Mokuba then turned back to me.

"I wouldn't really say that my parents just liked the name but you have good taste in movies when I saw "The Ring" it scared me big time"

"I knew I would like you I can't decide whether to read out of these two books I have to do a book report at school" Mokuba then showed me the two books he had. One was White Fang by Jack London and the other was Eragon.

"Hmmmm both books are really good but if you like dragons and fantasy definitely read Eragon"

"Sweet I was thinking the same thing!" Mokuba exclaimed and he placed White Fang back on the counter. "Thanks Sam!"

"You're welcome kid uh, sorry my sister used to call me that"

"I don't mind as long as I can call you Sam" Mokuba chuckled. My god I was already in love with the younger Kaiba brother, he was just that cute!

I took care of the payment for Mokuba's order.

"It's a good book you'll enjoy it for sure" I said to Mokuba walking from behind the counter and gave him his bag with Eragon in it.

"I'm sure I will it was nice meeting you Sam, see you later Simon, I'll tell Seto you said hi" Mokuba then turned and hurried out the door with Roland behind him. Simon and I watched as the younger Kaiba got into the limo he came in and Roland got in behind him.

"I love you so much!" I squealed and threw my arms around Simon. The middle aged man chuckled and returned the favor.

"Your welcome both Kaiba brothers are usuals here, Seto himself comes in when he can"

"He must like you to call him by his first name" I teased the book store owner as I pulled away from our hug.

"He does I'm one of the few people he trusts"

"Does he know you're a?" I began but Simon shook his head.

"No he does not I am sure when the time is right I will tell him if necessary, which reminds me we're closing up, there is someone else I want you to meet but it requires for us to leave Domino for the weekend"

"Oh boy who is it now, Kaiba himself?"

"Not today kiddo, besides my friend is in need of your healing gift"

This got me to look at Simon with a serious look. All werewolves even half breeds like myself have gifts. Sometimes we share more than one, one of mine was healing. Whoever Simon told must be in serious need. So I simply helped close the store and pack a bag full of the necessities for the weekend. Once outside I was surprised to see a limo waiting for us.

"Okay spill old man who the hell are we going to see?" I demanded at my friend and boss as we drove to the harbor.

"You will see soon young pup" Simon teased. I only rolled my eyes at his answer. When I first came to this world, it took a few weeks to tell Simon where I was really from. Of course he was skeptical at first but later he knew I wasn't lying. The two of us didn't say anything as the limo came to a stop in front of a helicopter at the docks. I never flown on a helicopter before but I wasn't afraid of heights, it just felt weird to get on a helicopter though for the first time.

The ride according to the pilot would take an hour and a half so I spent that time watching "The Hobbit" series on my I-Pad. Simon slept the whole way and worse he snored. I had to put in my headphones so I wouldn't have to listen to him. The sun was setting as we flew over the ocean and I knew where we were going.

 _Old man I'm going to give you such a lecture later_ I thought to myself. By the time we landed at Duelist Kingdom Island it was night.

"So it would appear your other friend is none other than Maximillion Pegasus himself" I stated the obvious as we got out of the helicopter. I was told to bring my cards with me, which was in my bag inside the binder they were always in.

"Maximillion is in a coma right now, I think your healing power might help him" Simon said to me as climbed up the steps to the castle.

"Simon good to see you" Pegasus's servant Croquet greeted us. The butler then turned me.

"Ms. Hudson I presume?"

"Yes" I told the butler simply.

"Very good I shall take you to your rooms first before I escort you two to Mr. Pegasus" the doors to the castle opened and as we walked into the entrance I couldn't help but admire the beauty. I never really hated Pegasus, I actually felt sorry for him due to the fact he only wanted to bring his mate back to life. Croquet quickly led us to our rooms and I hurriedly placed my belongings down on the floor before meeting in the hallway with Croquet and Simon.

"I hope you can help him Ms. Hudson he's been in very bad shape these past two weeks" Croquet explained as he led us towards Pegasus's room.

"Was it because of the loss of his Millennium Eye?" I suddenly asked and I placed a hand to my mouth.

"Croquet knows about your situation about being from another world Samara" Simon reassured me. I shot Simon a look. Just how much did he blab about me to other people?

Two guards stood outside Pegasus's room and they nodded at Croquet as we approached. Kemo luckily wasn't among them, god I couldn't stand that guy. Even from the Abridged series the constant  
"Attention Duelists my hair" blah, blah, blah got on my nerves. Croquet opened the door and he nodded for us to go inside. My heart broke at the sight before me. There on the bed and out cold was Pegasus himself. I sensed he was in pain and he was confused.

"Is it alright if I approach him?" I asked Croquet.

"Of course Ms. Hudson" Simon suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do what you can for him Sam" I gave Simon a nod before heading over to Pegasus. I hated to admit it he was handsome. I then took his left hand into both of mine and I closed my eyes. I called to my gift of healing and mentally pushed all of its energy and power towards Pegasus. At first I was met with grief, sadness, desire for power, and other things as my gift entered his subconscious. Little by little all of the grief, and other negative emotions began to leave Pegasus's mind. Then I focused my healing towards his physical state, I was already beginning to tire because I was using so much magic.

"Come on Pegasus please" I said hoping the creator of duel monsters heard my plea to fight back. As though he heard me, he breathed and I opened my eyes.

"Mr. Pegasus!" Croquet exclaimed as the silver haired man opened his right eye weakly. I suddenly felt weak and I almost fell backwards. Simon caught me as Croquet helped Pegasus sit up.

"Good job kid" Simon praised. I simply muttered a thank you and I was able to stand back on my two feet.

"How are you feeling sir?" Croquet asked his boss.

"Like I can breathe the air for the first time in years" Pegasus answered and he then turned to me.

"And I have you to thank Samara, I owe you my gratitude"

The next thing that happened was that I fainted and I literally heard everyone call my name as darkness claimed me.

 **So Pegasus is healed from his coma. What shall happen to our young shape shifter?  
Stay tuned to find out!  
Please review!  
I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. The Girl On Fire

**Happy Valentines Day my fellow readers!  
So Samara duels for the first time in this chapter. I decided to use Kaiba vs Pegasus's duel from "Pyramid of Light". If my dueling writing stinks sorry!  
I haven't written a duel in a long time lol. Also throughout this story made up cards will appear. I had to add Smaug, Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon. Smaug belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein while Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion belong to George R. R. Martin. Also any Yugioh 5D's cards will be used like other cards will be used in the original Yugioh. Thanks!**

 **Samara's POV**

How pathetic was I?

I can't believe I actually passed out after I healed Pegasus. When I woke I found myself back in the room I was to stay in over the weekend.

"She's coming to" I heard Simon say as I felt my consciousness returning to me. When I opened my eyes both Simon and Pegasus stood over me.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Simon asked as I sat up.

"Better but still a little weak" I answered my friend honestly.

"It was due to you using a lot of your magic my dear" Pegasus added. I turned to the now awakened creator of duel monsters. He was dressed in the exact same clothing he wore in the Yugioh Movie. Pegasus then held his hand to me and I shook it.

"I know you know who I am by now but in case I shall introduce myself I am Maximillion Pegasus"

"You don't have to be so formal with me Pegasus" I reassured the silver haired man.

"It's just habit my dear come the two of you must be hungry and would you please bring your cards Samara I would like to look at them" I nodded and allowed Pegasus to help to my feet. I grabbed my binder and followed him and Simon towards the dining hall. It was the exact same room where Yugi and his friends ate the night before the finals of the Duelist Kingdom happened. Luckily there weren't any floating eyeballs in my meal. I had simple Pita Bread and Hummus while Pegasus and Simon had a heavier portion of food.

Pegasus was looking at my cards and I knew he was fascinated to see cards that he had yet to create. For example I had several dragons cards from Yugioh 5D's. Pegasus came to a stop on one page and his eyes widened.

"You found my god cards I take it"

"Indeed I have" Pegasus agreed and I stood up to walk over to him. Sure enough right next to all of my Blue Eyes cards were the three Egyptian God cards. Pegasus then closed the binder and gave it back to me.

"We have a lot we must talk about Sam" Pegasus said and I blushed at my nickname. I was about to return to my seat when Pegasus added. "No need to walk away just yet I actually have something to show you would it be alright if I held your Slifer the Sky Dragon?"  
"Just don't do anything to it, a close friend of mine gave it to me before he died" I warned Pegasus as I opened the binder and took out Slifer.

"I have no intention of harming your cards Samara I can see how much you treasure them" I held Slifer out towards Pegasus and as his fingers were about to touch the card a spark of electricity crackled. I saw blue streams of lighting hitting Pegasus's hand just as he was about to touch Slifer.

"I had a feeling that would happen" Pegasus said.

"Are you hurt?" I asked worried for the creator of duel monsters.

"No I am fine my dear girl the shock was minor"

"So what made that electricity zap you like that?" Simon asked.

"What I expected what would happen" Pegasus then turned back to me and he eyed me holding Slifer.

"Samara your monsters have a powerful bond with you and they do not like it when another they find another unworthy touching them"

"So you mean to tell me I am the only one who can wield my monsters?"

"Yes my dear"

"Wow" was all I said looking back to Slifer and then to my binder. I always knew I loved my cards but the mere fact they found only me worthy to use them was flattering. I opened my binder back up and put Slifer back inside with Ra and Obelisk.

"You must know by now I am not from this reality"

"Indeed I do, Simon has explained to me that this world you're in now is only fictional in the eyes of those from your reality" Pegasus agreed. "But I do not know why you were brought here to this reality as of yet my dear Samara"

"Perhaps there's more to it then" Simon suggested and Pegasus nodded.

"What about Ishizu Ishtar wouldn't she be able to enlighten why I am here she wields the Millennium Necklace" I suggested and Pegasus turned to me.

"I think you are right, Ms. Ishtar will be coming to Domino City soon, she would know more than me about what you purpose is here" Pegasus suddenly blushed for a second.

"What's with your face turning red Maximillion?" Simon teased his friend.

"Simon the poor man just woke up from a coma for crying out loud!" I scolded my boss who chuckled at my outburst.

"I was thinking of a way to repay you for healing me" Pegasus interrupted and both Simon and I looked to him. "If it would be alright with you Samara how would you feel dueling me tomorrow morning?"

I nearly did an anime fall at that suggestion.

Was he serious?

Me duel him, the man who created duel monsters?!

My chances of winning were slim but then again he no longer had the Millennium Eye at his disposal to aid him.

"I accept your challenge"

A smirk came upon both Simon and Pegasus's lips.

"You have a fire within you that is admirable Samara"

This time it was my face then turned red.

"Now I think the three of us should enjoy the rest of our meal before we retire for the evening" Pegasus suggested and I agreed my stomach had growled again in agreement and this got all of us to laugh.

 **Dream**

 **Still Sam's POV**

I knew for a fact I was in a dream because I was hovering over the throne room from the Dawn of the Duel arc. On the throne was Yami Yugi or Atem; all around him were the seven wielders of the Millennium Items. What I did not recognize that there was another throne a little smaller than the main one and in it was a woman who looked exactly like me. Only her hair was a fiery shade of red her eyes were red as well only a little darker. Her hair style was the same as mine.

She wore a strapless white dress with yellow trimming around the edges of the front and around the waist. On her arms she wore two golden bands or bracelets, behind her dress was a red train, she wore a crown similar to Atem's only it was smaller and on the front was a red jeweled feather. The girl looked older than Atem about in her late teens or early twenties. I had to admit she was beautiful and the way I saw Atem conversing with her, his voice held love for the woman beside him. One that reminded me of the love I held for my sister, Amber. Suddenly screams filled the royal chamber and in came Thief King Bakura. I felt my face turn red because of how hot he was. Yami Bakura was my second favorite character in the anime and I also had the hots for him as well even though I denied it. I watched as the priests used their monsters against Bakura's Diabound. Of course it was no use and then Atem stood up. My eyes went bug eyed as I saw him summon Obelisk.

"Holy mother of Ra" I said as I both watched and heard Obelisk appear over Atem making the throne room shake. Bakura then shouted for Diabound to unleash the power of Blue Eyes. I heard the roar of Blue Eyes White Dragon for the first time which made my heart beat in excitement. Obelisk unleashed his Fist of Fate just as Diabound unleashed White Lightning. Both attacks hit one another at the same time making the room once more shake.

Both monsters were dealt with damage and both wielders were weakened. However when Atem collapsed, Bakura then began to laugh again. It would seem he still had strength left. It was then the red haired woman stood up and ran over to Atem. She first checked to make sure he was alright before she stood in front of him and her golden Diadunk that resembled a duel disk. Her eyes glowed blue and she raised her up as though she was summoning a monster of her own. Sure enough blue lightning crackled throughout the royal chamber making everyone look up, even Bakura. The blue lightning then took the form of a huge eastern dragon, its scales the color of blue and I recognized it as the Beast God Seiryu from Fushigi Yuugi.

The red haired woman called out for Seiryu to attack and the god opened his massive jaws and out shot a beam of blue lightning. Bakura then ordered Diabound to attack once more, the creature obeyed and once more Blue Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning was shot out. Both beams of light hit one another again and all I remember were the yells of both Bakura, the woman who summoned Seiryu, and the familiar cries of the Beast God Suzaku, the red phoenix.

 **Next Morning**

 **Still Sam's POV**

I was dressed in a dark red tank top with a pair of black jeans and my brown boots. My hair was in its pony tail as usual. I wore my One Ring around my neck for luck for this morning's duel. For nerves I ate a plate full of pancakes, which were delicious. At the moment I explained to Pegasus about my dream, while Simon was too busy reading a book.

"You say this woman looked like you?" Pegasus inquired.

"Yes I maybe jumping to conclusions too soon but I think this woman was a past life of mine"

"I think you may be right Samara, that could be one reason why you were brought here to this reality, perhaps another is to find out who your true mate is"

If Pegasus knew Simon it was no surprise he knew what I was along with the middle aged man.

"You could be right I just hope if that is one reason it is not someone I will hate"

A wolf's true mate was more precious than life itself.

"Samara if by chance you were to defeat me would you liked to be called the "Queen of Games?" Pegasus asked changing the subject. I nearly forgot about our upcoming duel. My chances of beating him were slim, hell I maybe good in my world but in this reality it was a different story. I liked the title of "Queen of Games" but another name that I liked even more came to mind.

"I would prefer to be called "The Girl On Fire"

"Girl On Fire?" both Simon and Pegasus asked in surprise. I chuckled and explained.

"There is a character from a book series named Katniss Everdeen, she reminds me of my sister who was murdered by hunters, she wouldn't hesitate to protect those she holds dear as well as innocent people so that is what I wished to be called"

"Then it will be now I believe it is time" Pegasus smirked and he stood up. A smirk of my own came to my lips and Simon sighed putting his book down. Pegasus then led us out of the dining room and towards the dueling arena that was used in the Duelist Kingdom finals.

"If I am not mistaken is that the Ring of Power around your neck?" Pegasus asked as we approached the dueling arena.

"Yep besides duel monsters and other anime's I always loved Lord of the Rings" I answered Pegasus while I fingered my ring in my grasp.

"Peter Jackson is a very talented director" Pegasus added. I was surprised that the director of both "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit" existed in this world. But since it was 2005 the first Hobbit movie wouldn't come until seven years from now.

"Indeed he is, I bet there are some hardcore Legolas fan girls here in this world" I joked about the girls in Domino.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Pegasus chuckled. Then the three of us came upon the dueling arena well the railing above it.

"Oh hell" I said realizing how real this was coming.

"Would side would you prefer?" Pegasus asked me meaning the red side or blue.  
"The blue side"

Pegasus then turned me and took my hand into his.

"I wish you luck my dear" with that Pegasus turned around and headed towards the direction that led to his part of the arena.

"Ms. Hudson if you would follow me" Croquet nodded.

"Good luck kid" Simon said to me and I nodded thanks to him. I then followed after Croquet and he led me through a set of doors and I finally came upon the blue side of the duel arena. Pegasus already was waiting on the other side and he looked confident. This was his first time dueling without his Millennium Eye but I didn't intend to go easy on him. I had already chosen my cards since I had so many of them to use in this duel. I placed my deck down onto the panel and looked up to Pegasus. Croquet stood behind me and I knew he would be officiating as well as witness our duel besides Simon who watched from the railing.

"Are you ready Sam?" Pegasus asked. My smirk grew even more.

"Indeed"

"Let this duel commence!" Croquet yelled.

"Let's duel!" both Pegasus and I shouted out in unison and our life points lit up. I had 4000 as did Pegasus.

"Why don't you go first I want to find a way to take you down" I teased Pegasus.

"Very well" he then drew his first card. "Oh my dear Samara I'm afraid you're in for your downfall my dear prepare to enter the magnificent realm of "Toon World!" he slammed his signature magic card down and I sweat dropped as the storybook containing Toon World came to life in front of me.

"Seriously?" I asked rhetorically. "I wouldn't have used that move right away"

Pegasus winced at my teasing but he then replied.

"You have fire within you Samara I summon the Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode"

I did an anime fall as the two silly looking elves came out and they laughed. I growled and shook my head standing back up.

"I'll end my turn with placing a face down card for later"

"Hmm" I simply replied before looking to my hand. I found a monster that was strong enough to take down the two goofy looking elf twins and I pulled it out.

"I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode" I watched in amazement as my own monster came to the field and it screeched like an eagle. I looked down at my hand again and smirked when I found two cards that would be beneficial. "I'll end my turn with two face downs" my two cards appeared behind Curse of Dragon. "For later"

Pegasus then drew another card and placed it down before him on his side of the arena.

"I play the Card of Sanctity I believe you know how it works" I merely nodded and I drew three more cards into my hand. I felt a sudden burst of power and when I looked down I smirked, I had drawn two monsters that I would definitely use in this duel. "I then use the magic card Cost Down"

So it would seem this duel would go exactly like it did in "The Pyramid of Light"

"I now summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl!" the book to Toon World closed for a second before it opened back up to have Toon Dark Magician Girl pop put. I had to admit she was pretty cute.

"I won't be using her just yet first I'll attack with the Toon Gemini Elfs and their target will be you"

"S**t!" I swore as both of the elves laughed and they disappeared in front of me and then I felt a brief kick in my back. It hurt and I growled as I fell onto the platform.

"Language Samara by dealing damage to a player"

"I know they can take a card from my hand" I interrupted. "Sorry"

The two elves swiped Monster Reborn from my hand and they laughed before poofing away back to Pegasus's side alongside Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl's your turn" Pegasus shouted to the cartoon version of Dark Magician Girl. She came towards me and I smirked.

"You seem to forget about one of my face down cards Pegasus and I have Seto Kaiba himself to thank for my next move" I then turned one of my face downs onto its back.

"Attack Guidance Armor" my trap card activated and the armor appeared.

Pegasus's eyes widened while Toon Dark Magician Girl looked confused.

"Guidance Armor attach to the Toon Gemini Elves!" I commanded and my trap card hurled its ways towards the Toon Gemini Elves. The two elves yelped in fear and ran for it, but Guidance Armor soon embraced them in its grasp. Toon Dark Magician looked back and forth in confusion just as Guidance Armor's red eyes glowed. She then smiled figuring out who to attack and she shouted out in glee while waving her staff around and it smacked itself right on top of the Toon Gemini's Elves head and they disappeared in a poof. Pegasus's life points dropped to 2900.

"That was a well thought out move my dear Samara but I shall bring them back with Monster Reborn" I sweat dropped as the two elves came back from the graveyard. "I then play Ultimate Offering"

"Hmm I look forward to seeing who you'll summon first with that card" this got Pegasus to chuckle.

"I shall summon Toon Summoned Skull first" his life points dropped to 2400 as Toon World closed for another moment and out came Toon Summoned Skull. I did a face palm if Pegasus kept up this strategy he was going to lose.

"You should have played a stronger monster than those two Pegasus this is were your downfall begins, I now reveal my other facedown card!" my other facedown rose and Pegasus yelled.

"Dust Tornado?!"

"Yep and I choose to destroy Toon World!"

Dust Tornado activated and the a medium sized tornado appeared on the field it spun its way towards Pegasus and his monsters dove out of the way as the tornado hit and just as it disappeared Toon World got blown away to the card graveyard.

"I will now use this card Dragon's Aid!"

"Oh no!" Pegasus yelled. I received Dragon's Aid when I had gone to a nearby shop to get some more cards to update my deck. By summoning it to the field I could summon any two dragons from my hand to join the other on the field. As I placed Dragon's Aid on the panel below me, Curse of Dragon roared crying out for its comrades to come help.

"First I shall play a new card that hasn't been in this world yet and you are the first to see him come out Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A fiery whirlwind appeared beside Curse of Dragon and out came Jack Atlas's monster.

"Oh wow" Pegasus said in awe. "He's magnificent"

"Indeed he is and I have you to thank for creating him and now for my second dragon"

"Go Samara!" yelled Simon.

"What other dragon could you want to use with Red Dragon Archfiend?" Pegasus questioned.

"You should be familiar with it come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I yelled and I slammed Blue Eyes next to Red Dragon Archfiend. I heard Pegasus swear as my Blue Eyes came out and it roared out its signature roar.

"This duel is over go Red Dragon Archfiend attack Toon Summoned Skull with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend hissed and he opened his mouth and shot out a large stream of scorching fire. Toon Summoned Skull shrieked as it was destroyed and Pegasus's life points dropped dramatically to 900.

"Blue Eyes attack Toon Dark Magician Girl with White Lightning now!" I commanded at my favorite monster. Blue Eyes roared and it opened its mouth blue lightning crackled in its fangs before it shot out its lethal attack. White Lightning hit Toon Dark Magician Girl and she screamed as she was destroyed. Pegasus held an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't get blinded by Blue Eyes' attack. My eyes went wide as Pegasus's life points went to zero.

"Holy" was the first thing I could say. Did I seriously just beat Maxmillion Pegasus?

Then reality came to me and I whooped in glee before doing a small victory dance.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"That was a very good duel Samara congratulations" Pegasus said as he shook my hand with his.

"I think it was just luck I beat you" I still was in shock that I actually beat him.

"My dear you are talented and I am honored to now call you "The Girl on Fire"

That made a smirk come to my lips.

"All I ask is my name not be used news will spread out across the internet at me defeating you Pegasus and Kaiba will be starting his own tournament soon" Simon, Pegasus and I were in the dining room again.

"Yes I am aware of that and I want to keep my news of recovering hidden as well" Pegasus agreed. The door to the dining room opened and in came Croquet carrying a small box.

"I wish to give you these cards Samara I made them before the Duelist Kingdom Tournament for some reason I felt the create to make them" Pegasus then made a nod to join him at the table and I followed. The creator of duel monsters took the box from Croquet and opened it. He pulled out five cards and I nearly had a heart attack. Looking back at me was a Smaug the Magnificent, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion from Game of Thrones. Each dragon looked exactly like their movie and t.v. counterparts. The fifth card I didn't recognize. It was a magic card and the picture held a girl playing a flute.

"I had dreams about Smaug, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion but not Melodies of Life" Pegasus picked up the magic card and placed it in my hand.

"This magic card is the rarest magic card and the only of its kind in the world it allows the user to regain 5000 life points as well as summon any monster from his or her deck without the need of a sacrifice"

"Oh wow" was all I could say. I then looked back to Pegasus.

"Thank you"

Pegasus then took one of my hands into his.

"No my dear it is I who should be thanking you, you brought me back into this world with no more darkness and you showed me that you indeed have a talent for dueling, I hope we get the chance to duel again someday Samara"

"I would be honored Pegasus" he I and then shook hands like some duelists did to show good sportsmanship.

 **The Next Night.**

 **Yami Bakura's POV**

I was asleep within Ryou when I suddenly heard the cry of a phoenix wake me up. I recognized the cry of that bird and I took control over Ryou. At the moment I was shirtless and was only in a pair of black pajama pants as I sat up in Ryou's bed in his room. My Millennium Ring glowed around my neck.

"So it would seem you have returned my love, my queen, the other half of my heart" I said with a smirk on my lips.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

"Hey Seto check this out!" Mokuba called me into his room. I had been in mine beginning to make the rules of my new tournament. I had met with Ishizu earlier in the evening and received the god card Obelisk the Tormentor. Curious to see what Mokuba had found I stood up from my desk. I was out of my indigo jacket, and was in a white business shirt with jeans.

"What's up kid?" I asked my little brother as I came into his room. His book Eragon sat next to him on his desk. "I thought you were starting your book report"

"I did but I wanted to check my email first but this got my attention" he nodded at a news article.

 **Mysterious New Duelist Defeats Maximillion Pegasus  
**  
"What on earth?!" I exclaimed. "I thought Pegasus was off the grid"

"It would appear he somehow woke up from his coma and he dueled some girl the duelist was a female"

"What does the article say about her?" I asked Mokuba eager to find out more information.

"It doesn't say much except that the girl wishes to keep her identity secret and her title instead of

"Queen of Games" is "The Girl On Fire"

"Hmmmm" was all I could say. "Thanks for telling me about this kid I plan to find out who this "Girl On Fire" is"

"Will you send her an invitation for the new tournament?" Mokuba asked turning to me.

"Yes however trying to find out who she is might be a little challenge but it's something I won't be able to handle" I replied to Mokuba with a smirk. My eyes then went over to the book Eragon and I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Is this any good?"

"You bet I'm halfway through it" Mokuba replied.

"I might go see if Simon has another copy available it looks pretty interesting I haven't read a good book in awhile"

Besides dueling I liked to read whenever I had the chance. But because of my work schedule it was hard for me to sit down every once and a well and enjoy a good book.

"You should ask for Samara she recommended the book to me" Mokuba suggested and I arched an eyebrow.

"Samara?"

"Simon's assistant"

"About time that man got some help" I added.

"She's pretty cute Seto I think you would like her"

"Mokuba" I began to groan. My brother was always nagging me to find a girlfriend. It didn't help I had a thousand fan girls for starters.

"Just talk to her Seto you would like her she had a Ring of Power around her neck"

This got my eyebrow to arch.

"She's into Tolkein?"

"Yep"

Now that got me to smirk even more.

"Perhaps I will talk to her then"

 **^^  
Sam is now officially "The Girl On Fire"  
More exciting chapters to come!**


	4. Meeting Kaiba&The Beast God Cards

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So Samara meets with Kaiba briefly in this chapter. I intend to keep him in character but he'll flirt with Sam a little XD.  
Also Samara learns more why she was brought into the world of her favorite show, along with meeting Ishizu. Next chapter Samara encounters the Rare Hunter. Another Hunter takes Joeys Red Eyes.**

 **Samara's POV**

A week passed since I officially become the Girl On Fire. As I expected news of Pegasus being defeated spread like wildfire across the internet. However my identity remained safe which was a relief. When Simon and I returned back home I was in for a shock. Right outside of the house was my motorcycle that had been given to me as a graduation gift from my parents. I had taken classes on how to drive a motorcycle and I also had my license for it. I had parked my bike near the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet with friends the day I came to Domino.

The bike was sapphire blue and on it were customized paint jobs of my favorite dragons. One was definitely Blue Eyes which was on the front of the bike, Red Eyes Black Dragon was on the back, on the left side of my motorcycle was Smaug, and to the right side was Saphira from Eragon. I actually named the bike Saphira due to its coloring. So now I could come and get to work on Saphira, I had a matching helmet as a well. I kept tabs on how the Battle City Tournament was going, and it looked like the preparations were almost done before the invites were sent out. At the moment I was at the book shop by myself because Simon had to go into town to get a new shipment order of books.

The unloading of the books would take a few days to process before we sold them; right now it was coming close to lunch time. The shop wasn't at the moment so I usually kept a book or my I-Pad with me when things went slow. I heard the jingle of the bell letting me know a customer was here and I growled putting down my latest book. It was called the "The Fifth Wave" and it was damn good. Today I was wearing a short sleeved red t-shirt, along with dark blue jeans and I wore my black boots today instead of my brown ones. My hair was in a braid this time. Around my neck I wore my Evenstar pendant.

"Can I help you?" I asked the customer casually before I looked up and I almost fainted. Right in front of me was Seto Kaiba himself.

 _Holy S***!T He's actually here in front of me!_ My inner voice yelled in my mind.

"I hope you can you're Samara right?" Kaiba asked me in his usual voice. But it wasn't cold like it was when around others; it seemed to hold amusement in it. But still I got the no nonsense vibes coming off of him. He was in his school uniform either leaving Domino High for the day or heading to Kaibacorp.

"Yes I am" was all I could say.

 _Get a grip Sam!_ My inner voice snapped and I was able to turn into business mode. Kaiba's eyes eyed me for a second and I swore he was checking me out. I hid back a blush I didn't need the president of Kaiba Corporation to find me a nuisance as another fan girl.

"Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" I inquired my business tone now talking.

"Yes, my little brother bought a book here last week and said it was good I believe it was called "Eragon", I was wondering if you had any copies left"

A smirk came to my lips and I replied.

"Yes we still have some, I'll get the book for you Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba gave me a simple nod as I removed myself from behind the counter and walked over to the fantasy section of the store. I quickly snagged a copy of "Eragon" and checked to make sure it was in good shape. As I came back towards the front of the store Kaiba held "The Fifth Wave".

"I never heard of this book what is it about?" Kaiba inquired as I went back around the counter ready to ring up his purchase and he placed my book back onto the counter.

"The usual aliens taking over the earth, that kind of thing" I explained as I began to ring up Kaiba's purchase of Eragon.

"Hmmm" was all Kaiba could say as I told him the total and he fished out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change Simon might need it" the president of Kaiba Corp smirked and I almost wanted to run out of the room because his smirks were always sexy as hell.

"I'll let him know you dropped by" I reassured him and I walked from around the counter and gave him his bag with Eragon in it. "Enjoy the book"

"If my little brother says its good I'll take his word for it thanks" Kaiba then turned around and headed towards the door but he stopped and looked back at me. "Nice pendant" he then opened the door and left. I watched as he got into his limo and pulled away before I had hurry to sit down. Simon came back to the store a half hour later and I knew the two of us had to start bringing the new shipment of books in.

Because it was two of us we spent three hours going back and forth from the truck to get the books.  
By the time it was three all of the books were out of Simon's car. All the new shipments was at the back of the story ready to be processed the next day.

"I think you need to hire someone else besides me old man" I teased Simon as he closed the door to the room where the new books were and he locked it.

"I've been thinking about it" was all Simon could say until the phone to the shop rang. Simon rolled his eyes in tiredness and he headed towards the front of the store to answer the phone call. A few seconds later Simon called my name.

"Samara it's for you!"

Now who on earth would want to talk to me unless it was Kaiba again. I seriously doubted that was the case.

"Coming!" I shouted to my boss as I hurried from the back and ran towards the front. Simon held the phone out to me and I took it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Samara Hudson?"

I recognized the voice belonging to Ishizu Ishtar.

"Yes this is her may I ask who this is?"

"My apologies my name is Ishizu Ishtar I am currently in Domino City in charge of the new Egypt Exhibit, I am also a friend of Maximillion Pegasus it is an honor to be talking to "The Girl On Fire"

I blushed at her comment.

"Thank you what can I do for you Ishizu?"

"I would like for you meet with me at the museum this evening if you are available"

"I think I can make it let me see if my boss won't mind" I then turned to Simon. "Ishizu wants to meet with me tonight"

"That's fine kiddo just make sure you eat something before you go see her" I only rolled my eyes at Simon's parental instincts before I got back on the phone with Ishizu.

"I'm available this evening what time is good for you?"

"Would 5:30 work?" Ishizu inquired.

"Yes that will be perfect"

"I look forward to meeting you then Samara"

"As I do look forward to meeting you" then the two of us hung up.

 **Later**

Time seemed to pass like lightning because I was now riding like the wind towards Domino Museum on Saphira. I still had my clothes on from before and I managed to grab some take out from a nearby fast food joint. It was Burger Palooza and I managed to see Tea for the first time. Even though a lot of people didn't like her in my world, I did to some extent. It was only her friendship speeches that got on my nerves but other than she was alright. I pulled Saphira onto the parking lot next to the museum and took my helmet off.

My damn braid came undone during the ride and I quickly fingered through my hair to make it less spiky looking. I had on my black leather jacket over my shirt and I put my helmet underneath an arm before I pocketed my keys and headed towards the museum. The building was huge compared to seeing from the show. The sliding glass doors opened and Ishizu herself stood waiting for me in the entrance hall. I already saw several Egyptian artifacts and I was fascinated by them. Ishizu was a beautiful woman; she wore the same dress she did before she went to the finals. Her associates were on either side of her.

"Thank you for coming this evening Samara" Ishizu greeted me as I came up to her. She held her hand out and I placed mine in it and we shook hands.

"It is my pleasure to come" I replied.

"Ma'am we locked all the entrances" one of Ishizu's employees said from behind us.

"I got a bike in the parking lot" I began but Ishizu chuckled.

"Your Saphira is being watched" she reassured me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "We had a string of theft attempts but I assure you Samara your bike is safe where it is now come I believe you are interested why I brought you here tonight"

"Damn right" I suddenly blushed before I placed a hand over my mouth and Ishizu chuckled.

"Pegasus was right you do have fire in you now follow me" she then turned around and I began to follow after her. The two of us traveled through the darkened hallways of many Egypt exhibits.

"You seem interested in Egypt" Ishizu said as I came to her side.

"You are right Ancient Egypt has always interested me as well as many other cultures" Ishizu nodded before asking once more to me.

"Tell me Samara do you believe in destiny?"

"To some extent yes, I bet Kaiba said otherwise"

"Indeed he did but tonight is about you my friend" Ishizu then came to a stop and turned to me. "I know you are from a reality where this one is fictional and the reason you are here is several things and one reason is what I am about to show you"

I simply nodded and she and I continued walking until she and I came to a stop in a darkened room. I could see the outline of a stone tablet and I winced as a light turned on.

"Sorry about that I know your eyes are sensitive due to your wolf side" Ishizu apologized coming up to me. I simply nodded and eyed the first stone tablet; on it were hieroglyphics and the carvings of duel monsters.

"Come over here to this carving Samara" Ishizu said to me and I walked over to the second stone tablet behind the glass. I knew this carving well enough on it was Atem on it and over him was Dark Magician; Atem had his hand out and on the other side was Priest Seto. The Blue Eyes White Dragon hovered over him ready to strike. Then I looked to the top of the tablet around the carving of the Millennium Puzzle were the three Egyptian Gods.

"Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk" I simply said.

"Samara there is one more tablet you must see and is one of the reasons I brought you here tonight" Ishizu nodded to her left and she and I walked to another stone tablet. This one was different and my eyes went wide. In the center of the tablet was a woman on her knees as though she was in prayer, two enormous wings were out of her back, and above her was the carving of a phoenix with fire surrounding both the woman and the magnificent bird. Next to the phoenix was an eastern dragon coiled around the woman as though to protect her, I noticed the carving of Slifer and Ra on the opposite side of the dragon. Then below were all sorts of dragons and I mean a lot of them.

"Tell me what this means" I turned to Ishizu.

"Five thousand years ago there lived a young woman who could control all dragon monsters, she was blessed by the Beast God Seiryuu along with Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra to control all dragons, making her "The Dragon Priestess"

"Incredible was she able to control Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Look at the closest dragon near Seiryu" Ishizu suggested and I did as she asked. Sure enough I saw a carving of a Blue Eyes.

"The woman's mother was a princess and one day came upon the sight of the Beast God Suzaku, both god and mortal fell in love at once and their courtship began, after a year of courtship the princess became pregnant with their child, but giving life to a half immortal and half mortal being was dangerous for the mother, Suzaku had forseen his beloved die in childbirth and thus the necessary precautions were taken, the princess's older brother the current pharaoh and vowed to take in his sister's child as his own, a short time later the princess died giving life to her and Suzaku's daughter they named Seraphina.

"Which means Burning Fire in Israel" I added.

Ishizu nodded before continuing.

"Seraphina was loved by her adoptive father and uncle, Seraphina became heir to the throne until a new prince was born"

"Yami" I said again figuring it out.

"When she entered her teens Seraphina was put under a test under the commands of Suzaku himself throughout the years the Beast God watched over his beloved daughter and would visit her when he could, he however wanted to find out if his fellow Beast God Seriyu had blessed her with the gift of dragons, so one day Samara was chained and two dragons were behind her ready to see if they would obey.

"Seraphina was to battle one of the priests and as his monster appeared Samara turned to her two dragons and commanded them to attack, the two dragons were a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, both dragons were small but they heard their master's call and they shot out their attacks at the monster who dared threatened the one they were ready to protect, from that moment on Seraphina became a priestess, she had to endure many trails but she was able to summon Seiryu the Beast God who blessed her, along with Slifer and Ra"

"That's a mouthful" Ishizu chuckled at my answer before she continued.

"Despite not being biological siblings Seraphina and Yami were inseparable, the two loved each other to the point they would die for the other, when the time came for Yami's father to die, Yami was to take the throne but the young prince wasn't of age, so Seraphina offered to take the role as Queen of Egypt until her brother's time would come and she was a well respected ruler as well continuing to use her powers to protect Egypt even after she stepped down as queen and you are her reincarnation Samara that is why you were brought into this world" Ishizu then turned to me. "Destiny has brought you here to once more help your brother to save the world"

"Holy crap" was all I could say. I knew that I would be the reincarnation of the woman in my dream and it had been Seraphina.

"What happened to her, to Seraphina?"

Ishizu shook her head.

"I am afraid I do not know anything else about her I'm sorry"

I simply nodded and I noticed something at the top of the tablet. I saw four creatures one representing a tiger, one of a turtle like beast, one a phoenix, and the last was a dragon. Each was in position for North, South, West, and East.

"What are those carvings?" I asked Ishizu nodding at the top of the tablet. Ishizu smiled and began to explain.

"Those are the Beast Gods, Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu and Byakko, Pegasus besides creating the Egyptian Gods cards also transformed those four monsters into cards as well"

"You're joking?!" I exclaimed. Ishizu looked back to me and shook her head.

"I am very serious Pegasus didn't have much trouble with the Beast God cards however he gave them to me for safe keeping, I buried them but two out of the four were discovered by the Rare Hunters and I managed to get away with two, sadly Genbu and Byakko were destroyed"

"Where are Suzaku and Seiryu now?" I asked. Ishizu then made a follow her gesture and she led us out of the exhibit and into her office. On her desk was a metal box and I felt what was inside it. Ishizu picked up the metal box and opened it. My eyes went wide as I looked back at two beautiful god cards.

"Suzaku of the South and Seiryu of the North"

Suzaku's attack points were 4000, while Seiryu's had the same designs as Slifer.

"What's interesting about these cards is that only a female may wield them and I believe you are that duelist Samara"

"Have you tried to wield them?"

Ishizu shook her head.

"The cards only find me as a guardian not a wielder" I simply nodded and knew what I had to do next. I held out my hand reaching towards these two powerful cards that rivaled with the three Egyptian God cards. Before my fingers could touch them, I felt something warm surge through me like fire, I heard the cry of a phoenix and a dragon before the warmth feeling faded. Then my hand met the surface of the cards and I took them out of the box.

"I knew it" Ishizu began while I held the two Beast God cards in my hand still shocked I was their chosen wielder. "These two cards have chosen you as their master Samara now you can enter the Battle City Tournament"

"I don't have an invitation" I was about to began but Ishizu nodded for me to follow her again. Trusting her I followed her to behind her desk where she had a laptop already on. She sat down in her office chair and pulled up her email.

"I have told Kaiba that I know you personally and earlier today he sent this" Ishizu turned to me and held out an envelope. I took it and saw the Kaiba Corp logo. I opened it and inside was the invitation.

"You didn't tell Kaiba who I was I hope?"

"No your identity will remain a secret with me I have a friend here in Domino who runs a card shop and one that will be distributing the duel disks I will go there in the next few days and give him the Girl on Fire's information without revealing your identity, but be aware Samara at some point in the tournament you will be revealed"

"I know but I would prefer if it was close to the Finals or at the Finals themselves, besides my gift of healing I can go into people's minds and make them forget memories as well making them fall asleep"

"That gift will be handy in case any Rare Hunters were to track you down, you can easily take them out with your two god cards, but I must ask where are you three Egyptian god cards being kept?"

"There are in a safe location where no one can get to them I intend to keep them hidden during the tournament"

"Good it's is late and I'm sure you are tired I will walk you out"

Ishizu then stood up from her chair and the two of us walked past the Egyptian exhibits. My two beast god cards were safely put away in a card container on my jeans waist line. Ishizu actually walked me to Saphira with two of her associates behind her.

"Good luck during the tournament Samara I have no doubt you will get into the finals"

"Only time will tell I know for a fact you will be one of the finalists" I told her with a smirk. Ishizu smiled back at me and she held her hand out and I shook it one last time. Then once our hands broke apart I pulled my helmet back on and turned Saphira on. The engine roared to life underneath me and then I soared out of the parking lot and into the night.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV  
(Kaiba's now wearing his sexy battle city outfit XD)**

"Good news Seto!" Mokuba called to me. At the moment we were at Kaibacorp making the last of the preparations for my tournament.

"Ishizu just emailed back saying Girl on Fire has received your invitation"

"Good" was all I could say. Within a few days my tournament would begin and hopefully draw out anyone who held the two remaining Egyptian God cards.

"Uh Seto Ishizu also said that our mysterious female duelist now obtains the two Beast God cards"

"What?!"

Ishizu had shown me the two beast god cards which were just as powerful as their Egyptian counterparts, but according to her only a female duelist could wield them. I thought that nonsense since I was wasn't one to belief in fairy tales or hocus pocus mind tricks.

Ishizu had offered for me to take them and I had tried. But when I had tried to touch the two cards something like a small amount of electricity zapped me. According to Ishizau the two cards found myself not worthy to having them and that irritated me. I had tried once again to touch them, and the same result happened. I may not have the two Beast God cards now but I intended to get them by the end of the tournament along with the three Egyptian god cards as well and regain my title as the number one duelist in the world.

"I want this Girl On Fire monitored at all times can you pull up her information?" I asked Mokuba.

"I'll try she's doing a good job about hiding her identity" Mokuba answered as he typed away in his laptop. "Here we go"

I looked over my brother's shoulder and I growled. The Girl On Fire's profile didn't have a picture but only a drawing as an icon at what appeared to be a.

"Now that's creative" I said with a smirk admiring the drawing. The icon for the Girl on Fire was of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon representing Ying and Yang. "I'm starting to like this girl more and more"

"You sound like you might have a crush on her Seto" Mokuba teased and I felt my face blush.

"Don't be silly kid" I replied to my brother. "By the way I did go to Simon's store and met Samara"

"She's cute isn't she?" Mokuba's smirk widened. I felt my face turn even redder which was rare for me. Even though I wouldn't admit it, Samara was cute.

"I'm not answering that Mokuba" was all I replied to my little brother.

"You really do need a girlfriend Seto" Mokuba teased one more time and I only rolled my eyes. I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend but I didn't have time for one.

"Come on kid it's getting late and you and I are both tired"

"Alright" Mokuba agreed before he yawned and he closed his laptop and tucked it underneath his arm. I chuckled and ruffled his hair and the two of us walked out of my office for the day.

 **XD  
Kaiba you sly devil you!  
You like Sam!  
Thanks for those have reviewed!  
You guys rock!**


	5. Battle City Begins

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
So Samara has her first duel against a Rare Hunter. Yugi will be dueling another Rare Hunter who took Joey's Red Eyes. Also Samara will meet up with Kaiba again in this chapter XD**

 **Several Days Earlier**

 **Samara's POV**

"Here you are Samara" Ishizu said holding out my actual duel disk to me. The device was still in its box but I was ecstatic. Ishizu had kept her word and got into contact with her friend and received my duel disk from him. According to Ishizu he was very honored to help Ishizu get the mysterious "Girl On Fire" registered for the Battle City Tournament.

"You have my gratitude Ishizu" I thanked Marik's sister as I opened the box and admired my duel disk. It was beautiful in my mind and I took it out to try it on. I placed the metal handle around my left wrist and decided to wear it for a few minutes to get used to its weight. It was surprisingly light and I liked that.

"Samara I want to show you what your profile looks like" Ishizu said getting my attention. I nodded and walked around her desk and stood behind her as she pulled up my information. I smirked as the drawing I made of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon in a ying-yang design was my icon, Girl On Fire was next to the icon, along with my rarest card which to my surprise was Melodies of Life.

"Melodies of Life is the only one magic card of its kind so it will definitely draw some Rare Hunters towards you"

"And what about Suzaku and Seiryu doesn't your brother know by now who possesses them?" I asked looking to her. Ishizu shook her head as though she wasn't sure.

"That I do not know Samara but I would keep my guard up, Kaiba Corp now knows you carry the two Beast God cards and Kaiba will no doubt be seeking them out despite my warnings of only a female using them"

"That's to be expected of Seto Kaiba himself" I stated the obvious. "I'm not afraid of him sooner or later my title will be revealed and when that time comes I will be ready"

"Spoken like a true duelist" Ishizu complimented and I blushed at her comment before she and I parted ways for the night, she also wished me luck.

 **Present POV**

 _There my deck is ready_ I thought to myself. Today was the start of the Battle City Tournament and I was ready for it. To celebrate the first day I wore a dark red dress similar to the blue one Danaerys wore when she won the Unsullied in Game of Thrones. I wore black pants underneath along with black slip on shoes; I had the One Ring on my right hand while my Evenstar pendant hung around my neck. On my ears I wore two Red Jasper stud earrings to match my dress. My hair was in a braid so it wouldn't go all out of wack during a duel.

 _I am ready as well_ I chuckled at Smaug's voice. It would seem some of monsters could talk with me I found that out the night before I left Duelist Kingdom. The fire drake was eager to fight to prove he was as powerful as he was feared.

 _I know you are my friend I think I shall use you in the first duel_ I said back to the dragon.

 _I look forward to unleashing my fire_ Smaug replied before I felt him go dormant. I pulled on my duel disk and grabbed my helmet.

"You look like a badass" Simon teased as I emerged from my room. His house was all one story thankfully.

"I want to look like a badass my friend" I replied to the former alpha and he burst out laughing. He then came over to me and took a hand into mine.

"Be careful out there Samara, you're like a daughter to me"

"I promise you I will alpha" I reassured Simon and he gave me a quick hug before I headed out the door. I rode over to Saphira and put my helmet on before I got onto the bike. The motorcycle roared to life and I sped out down the street towards downtown Domino. There were some parking spaces meant specifically for Battle City duelists and it didn't take long to find one. Once I parked my bike, I opened the hatch which was sort like a trunk on motorcycles and I put my helmet inside, it was big enough to put my duel disk as well in case I got tired of dueling for the day.

As I pocketed my keys I heard several murmurs about my bike and I smirked. Already there were a lot of duelists walking around and I could sense a hell lot of nerves, mine included. I also heard mutters about the mysterious "Girl On Fire".

For the hell of it I walk towards Domino Square where the tall clock was. I felt my heart began to beat like crazy because right in front of me was Yugi Mutou the King of Games himself. He was holding his locator card and he was adorable. I decided it was now or never to meet him and I walked over to him.

"I'm not surprised to see the King of Games here" I greeted Yugi who turned around as I stood in front of him. Yugi actually blushed and it was cute. "Sorry I'm Samara I saw your hair and knew I had to come over to say hi"

"Nice to meet you Samara" Yugi replied to me and he offered his hand out and I shook it, he was still blushing. "I see your also a fellow competitor in Kaiba's tournament"

"I was surprised I was even qualified"

Yugi was about to reply when Mai suddenly came running towards us.  
"Hey Mai" Yugi said to the blonde who came to a stop in front of us. This was the first time I've seen Mai in person and I had to admit she was beautiful.

"Some turn out all losers" Mai boasted while looking around at the other duelists that were her competition.

"Well there are a lot of duelists I've never seen before Samara among them"

Mai looked over to me and I saw her eyes lighting up.

"Well it's good to see another fellow female duelist for a change"

"Thanks and it's nice to meet a fellow finalist from Duelist Kingdom" I complimented Mai and she chuckled.

"You're adorable are you from American by any chance?"

"Yep born and raised in the North Georgia mountains"

"You're sure are a long way from home don't you miss your family?" Yugi asked me. At the mention of my family I winced. I missed my parents terribly but Yugi caught notice my facial expression and apologized.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Samara" I looked to Yugi again.

"Your fine" I reassured him and he blushed once more. What was it with him blushing?

I guess he got shy around other girls he never met I thought.

"Oh I'm so excited I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament" Mai exclaimed.

"Hopefully not mine" I joked.

"Perhaps I will later" Mai joked back at me and I smirked.

"Yugi I thought I'd see you buzzing around!" came the voice of Weevil Underwood. I growled and I turned around along with Yugi and Mai to see Rex Raptor and the insect duelist approaching us.

"Look what the bug dropped in" I muttered as the two duelists approached us.

"Hey I heard that!" Weevil snapped at me.

"You be respectful moron!" Rex punched Weevil on the head and I was flattered Rex stood up for me.

"Sorry about that"

I merely smirked back at Rex before he turned his attention back to Mai.

"I'll never forget how you played me like a Chumpasaurus at Duelist Kingdom Mai" he sneered at her, he drew his right hand into a fist. "Now it's payback time"

"And Yugi you won't be so lucky the next time we duel my deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects" Weevil began to laugh like a hyena and I was close to making him shut up but Mako wrapped his arms around Weevil's mouth to do the job for me.

"Those are large words coming from such a small guppy!" Maku taunted Weevil before letting him go.

"If anyone should make any waves it will be me!"

"You think you'll win this tournament?!" Weevil turned around and snapped back the sea duelist.

"Of course there's nothing than can't withstand my mighty creatures of the deep"

"Your sardines will be crushed by my Dino Hoard" Rex boasted and by the time he finished saying that Yugi, Mai and I were sweat dropping.

"I hate to break it to you three but if there's anything that can take down dinosaurs, insects, and sea monsters it would be dragons" that got the attention of all three boys.

"Dragons?!" Weevil exclaimed. "Dragons suck!"

"Hey not all of them are bad you know!" Rex snapped at Weevil.

"I would hold your tongue I saw a sweet looking bike on my way here it had all sorts of dragons on it including a Blue Eyes on the front" Mako added.

"That beauty would be mine" I said to Mako and all three duelists looked to me in shock.

"That motorcycle is yours?!"

"I saw it myself it's awesome" Rex agreed.

"Thanks it was a graduation gift I had the paint jobs customized Blue Eyes White Dragon is my favorite duel monster and I hope to see one of Seto Kaiba's in action"

"Kaiba would like your attitude" Mai interrupted and I looked to her. "That's his favorite monster as well"

"Hmm perhaps" was all I could say.

"What's your name anyway?" Mako suddenly asked after Rex and Weevil left. "You don't sound Japanese Ms?"

"Samara and no I'm not named after the character from "The Ring" "I answered his question. "I'm from America, just hanging out in Japan for awhile"

"Well it's good to see another girl dueling the disadvantage of duel monsters they aren't a lot of pretty girls" and with that Mako took his leave.

"Sound like you got an admirer Samara" Mai teased.

"Oh please I only known the guy for five minutes to leave an impression on him Mai" I said back to the blonde duelist. I decided now was my chance to take my leave. "I'm heading out it was nice meeting you two"

"Sam here girlfriend" Mai replied giving me a thumbs up which I returned.

"Good luck in the tournament Samara" Yugi added.

"Thanks pack mate" I told the King of Games before I left them. I decided to head back to Saphira which was outside of a coffee shop I would browse on my I-Phone until the tournament started. As I leaned against the bike several duelists asked if they could take a picture of the motorcycle and I happily obliged, I like that fact my beloved Saphira was getting fans.

"Greetings Duelists" came Kaiba's voice and I pocketed my phone inside one of dress pockets before looking up into the sky. I saw the huge blimp floating over Domino and Seto Kaiba himself looked smug from the screen hanging from the side. "Welcome to Battle City"

I saw other duelists looking into the sky wondering where the hell his voice was.

 _Look up sherlocks!_ I thought in my mind.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition, Battle City is going to be an all out war"  
 _  
Typical of you to say that hotshot_ I thought to Kaiba in my mind.

"Before my Battle City Tournament begins I thought I let you all know what you're for in case you want to back out now, let's begin with my duel disks everyone I decided was good enough to enter received one, with it you can duel anytime, anywhere and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make"

 _No S**t Sherlock_ I growled in my mind, even though I found him hot as hell his attitude sometimes annoyed me.

"Next let's talk about the most important tournament rule the loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner"

I ignored that comment as well. I watched this episode enough by heart to know how to play in this tournament.

"And there are two duelists out there I can't wait to defeat, one being the "The Girl On Fire" my face turned red at that comment.

"And speaking of winning only the nine best duelists will make it to the final round"

 _Nine?_ I thought. _Holy crap!_

Kaiba then continued to explain about how the locator cards worked. I listened to each detail in case there was anything else to hear.

"Now get ready duelists let the tournament begin!"

"About damn time" I grunted while other duelists around me got excited.

"I found you girl!" I felt my fangs wanting to elongate at the voice of the Rare Hunter who took Joey's Red Eyes and I turned to meet face to face with him.

"What do you want I have better things to do than deal with you" I told the Rare Hunter rudely. In this episode he was meant to duel Yugi, not me.

"You possess a card in your deck I want"

"And pray tell what card are you referring to Rare Hunter I have little patience to duel with you"

"Your Melodies of Life magic card"

My eyes rose as he said that. So he knew who I was huh?

Well if I beat him I could erase his mind and prevent my title from being spoiled.

"Are you challenging me to a duel Rare Hunter or are you here to mock me?"

The Rare Hunter chuckled.

"You have courage yes I am challenging you to a duel here and now"

"Fine I accept your challenge and if I lose I will fork over Melodies of Life"

"Samara be careful that guy is a Rare Hunter?!" Yugi suddenly shouted out to me with him was Joey.

"He's one of the guys who took Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon"

"At least my colleague got away with his prize" the Rare Hunter sneered at Joey.

"You moth**" Joey was about to snap but I interrupted.

"You are my opponent not him, so I suggest you quit toying with him or else I shall find myself a more worthy opponent and not have my time wasted"

"Whoa she's got fire!" Joey exclaimed and I smiled at him. I then turned to my opponent and sneered.

"Are you ready to be defeated?"

"I beg to differ" he then threw off his cape and his duel disk was revealed. I placed my deck and called to the hollow imagers to activate. The two image projectors shot out of my duel disk and came to a stop on both sides of me while the Rare Hunters did the same. Then our duel disks got into their dueling positions and mine lit up.

"Sweet" was all I could say.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

"How fitting "The Girl On Fire" is dueling right now" I said pleased to see she was in her first duel already.

"The other duels are coming in now and if someone is using the two remaining Egyptian God cards or the Beast God cards we'll know exactly where it is"

"And to the identity of our mysterious female" I smirked.

 **Samara's POV**

"Let's duel!" both the Rare Hunter and I said in unison. Both of us had 4000 life points. I drew out my first set of cards and I smirked.

"I'll begin by placing three cards facedown and summon Drogon in attack mode" Drogon appeared onto the field in his fierce glory. He roared out at my opponent in a threatening manner. His attack points were 1700 as were Rhaegal and Viserion. "It seems my dragon wants to take you down"

I heard Yugi and Joey gasp.

"My first card will be as I expected Graceful Charity"

"Big flip get on with it" I snapped at him.

"Patience girl" the Rare Hunter sneered at me as he drew three cards and discarded two. "If only you knew what I had in my hand you would forfeit now"

"Spare me how you're going to kick my ass" I replied coolly. "I'm not afraid of your deck"

"Doesn't matter I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode" I sighed bored as his stone monster appeared in front of me. I knew how this would work and once he summoned Exodia, I planned to destroy it. But in order to do so I would have to wait until the creature was summoned. Thankfully one of my cards would help aid that.

"Your stone statue will fall by Battle City rules I can sacrifice my weaker dragon to summon another in its place meet Smaug the Magnificent!"

Everyone gasped as Drogon disappeared in an orb of fire and then a roar was heard throughout the air as Smaug took flight from the orb of fire and flew towards the sky before he came downwards and he flapped his wings before landing.

"What kind of monster is that?!" The Rare Hunter demanded.

"A new one and a ferocious one I might add" I taunted my opponent. Smaug's attack power was 2400 and he had a special ability. "By summon him to the field I can automatically summon another dragon monster with 2400 attack points or higher it's time to come out Stardust Dragon!" I slammed Stardust next to Smaug and the roar of Yusei's prized card shot out from above and he flew down hovering in the air next to Smaug. "I told you dueling me wasn't wise in a few short turnes I will win and your locator card will be mine"

"I must admit your dragons are fierce but you'll have to do more than to scare me off" the Rare Hunter taunted and I growled he really was starting annoying me.

"I'll pass with attacking for now I'll end my turn with another facedown" another facedown appeared on the field.

The Rare Hunter drew another Graceful Charity and played it, before drawing three new cards he disposed of two. I saw him smirk even wider.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

"This duelist is battling well against our mysterious Girl on Fire but who is he? And I never heard of Stardust Dragon, nice looking card though, what info do we have on the Rare Hunter?" I asked one of my employees.

"Very little he wasn't listed in your tournament database until about a week ago"

"What?!" both Mokuba and I said in unsion.

"How's that possible?" I demanded.

"He must have hacked into the system and added himself"

"That's illegal!" Mokuba snapped. "We should disqualify him"

"Wait a second kid, let's not be too hasty perhaps these Rare Hunters have fallen for my bait"

"You mean they might carry the Egyptian God Cards?" Mokuba inquired looking to me.

"You catch on quickly kid" I complimented my little brother and he blushed.

 **Samara's POV**

The Rare Hunter played another monster in defense and my patience was wearing thin.

"Even your precious dragons won't get past through my defenses"

"Blah, blah, blah, don't you have anything else better to brag about I mean seriously dude all this winning my locator card is getting old"

"Ha she told you!" Joey agreed while Yugi smiled at me. I winked back at him before turning my attention back to my opponent.

"I have a hunch which beast you intend to summon might it be Exodia?"

"How did you know that?!" the Rare Hunter demanded.

"It's simple really you've been delaying attacking me and instead drawing new cards, if I'm correct Exodia is five actual cards one each representing a monster, but with all five can you summon him, it's simple math and paying close attention"

"You go Samara!" Yugi encouraged at me.

"Give up girl you'll lose!" the Rare Hunter taunted.

"Over my dead body you thief!" I snapped back. "It's my turn and now I'll use a card that will help aid me in this duel"

I then placed down Dragon's Aide. Once I played it both Smaug and Stardust Dragon roared and I then placed two more dragons onto my duel disk.

"Allow me to introduce Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Both new dragons appeared next to Smaug and Stardust.

"You needed to sacrifice a monster to summon them!" the Rare Hunter shouted.

"With Dragon's Aide she doesn't need to you creep!" Joey defended. I shot Joey a thank you look and I turned back.

"Go Smaug unleash your fury against his Stone Statue!" I called to Smaug, my dragon roared out before his chest glowed orange and he shot out a stream of orange fire, destroying the monster in defense mode.

"Your left with one monster for me to take down before your life points are wide open"

"Fine I make my move now it's time for me to"

"Not so fast pal I reveal Time Seal!"

"Damn it!" the Rare Hunter snapped as my trap card glowed and he couldn't summon the last piece of Exodia.

"It's my move" I then drew another card. "I play Life Force Sword and by using it can randomly attack any card to not use for three full turns"

I then watched as Life Force Sword shot out and it pierced one of the Exodia's right arms. The Rare Hunter swore as I smirked.

"Okay Stardust it's you turn now take down the last of his defense with Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon roared out before it threw its head and unleashed it's lethal attack. The blast hit his last defense monster and destroyed it.

"Better luck next time"

"Oh I will which is why I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What the f**k?!" I exclaimed and Joey growled. Glowing swords surrounded me and the Rare Hunter laughed.

"You're done for girl!"

I suddenly smirked.

"Or am I reveal another facedown!"

"Dust Tornado?!" the Rare Hunter exclaimed in shock.

"Yep and by using it I can destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" the crowd cheered as the glowing swords vanished by the mini tornado and it disappeared. "I won't attack just yet by the time you summon Exodia I plan on destroying it make your move

"With pleasure I play Exodia's Head in defense mode" I smirked before chuckling and then I laughed like Bakura did in the episode where he dueled Bones.

"What's so funny?" The Rare Hunter demanded.

"You fell prey to my trap behold Chain Destruction!"

"Alright Samara!" Yugi shouted as my facedown trap card appeared and the chain emerged and it surged through the Exodia Head in front of me and the chain went into his deck.

"My Exodia heads!" my opponent screeched.

"Alright Red Dragon Archfient attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend opened his mouth and shot out his stream of fire towards the final Exodia head and thus destroying it. "I now will end this duel with the magic card World On Fire it allows all dragon monsters on the field to attack one after another your through, go my dragons unleash your fury now!"

Smaug was the first to take flight and his chest glowed orange before he unleashed his flames, Stardust followed with his Cosmic Flare, and Ancient Fairy Dragon ended the duel with Eternal Sunshine her wings opened up and the glowed a fierce golden color before two golden beams shot out and hit the Rare Hunter.

The Rare Hunter yelled as his life points went to zero and he fell backwards.

"Good riddance" I growled as the duel ended and my monsters disappeared.

"That was awesome Samara!" Yugi said and he rushed over to me. "That was a great duel"

"It was an honor to have you watch my friend" I then went over to my opponent and swiped his locator card before I grabbed his deck. "These cards are marked"

I then quickly went into his mind and erased all memories of who I was before pulling back out and into the present.

"He was a cheat!" Joey exclaimed.

"Not anymore he isn't!" I said before ripping the Exodia cards up and tossing them into the air. I then turned to Joey.

"Joey Wheeler nice to finally meet ya"

"Same here it's Samara right I heard Yug say it"

"Yep but you can call me Sam I think I'm going to take a break before I decide whether I'm in the mood to duel again later" I then held my hand out to Joey who shook it.

"You're deck is pretty badass I might add" Joey added.

"Joey language!" Yugi scolded and this got me to laugh.

"It's okay Yugi I tend to curse a lot as well though I try to watch it around kids I'll see you two around perhaps in the finals"

"With that deck of yours Sam you'll be in the finals" Joey said. I turned and looked back at him.

"Only time will tell see you two later" I then walked over to Saphira and took out my helmet. Yugi and Joey backed away as I turned the motorcycle on and I drove down the streets of Domino unsure of my next location.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV  
**  
"I can't believe The Girl On Fire defeated Exodia!" Mokuba exclaimed. I smirked at my little brother.

"We shouldn't be surprised kid if she's defeated Exodia then she must be talented, I'm heading out to Battle City wanna come?"

"Sure do I'm commissioner remember?" Mokuba said.

"I do kid, come on perhaps we'll run into our mysterious duelist"

"We might run into Samara" Mokuba teased.

"Oh Mokuba come on!" I scolded him.

"Seriously Seto I know you like her!" Mokuba shouted running after me.

 **Later**

 **Still Sam's POV**

As I expected I would I chose not to duel until the next day. A. I did not want to encounter another Rare Hunter, B. I had a god awful headache, and C. Well I was moody and I didn't do so well with others if I was like that. I found another coffee shop and was using their wifi when I heard a male taunting another. I had a feeling who this bully was, so I got up and pocketed my phone and followed after the voices. Sure enough the guy with the yellow spiky hair grabbed his opponent's shirt.

"Hey asshole let him go!" I snapped at the bully with the spider shirt. "You heard him he only owe's you one of his rarest cards"

"Who invited you?" the creep demanded turning to me releasing his grip on his opponent.

"No one I just don't have patience for bullies like you"

"Sam is right this is a dueling foul" I jumped out of my skin as Mokuba's said next to me.

"Beat it junior" the punk snapped at Mokuba.

"Junior you're talking to the official commissioner of the Battle City Tournament I will settle all dueling disputes, and when it comes to the rules what I say goes do I make myself clear?" Mokuba growled.

"I'll keep that in mind now beat it!"

"Oh shut your trap" I growled.

"No one's talking to you"

"Don't be disrespectful to her!" Mokuba said to defend me and I blushed.

"Or what?" the bully taunted.

"Or you'll have to deal with me" came Seto Kaiba's voice. I immediately had a blush come to my face as Kaiba appeared behind the bully.

"Hey bro" Mokuba greeted his brother. I didn't do anything because I didn't want Kaiba to see the blush I held on my face.

"When you speak to my brother that way and especially to a young woman you dishonor me and the Battle City Tournament and besides I have very little patience for bullies"

"Well spoken" I uttered and put a hand to my mouth. I saw Kaiba look to me and I saw a smirk forming in his eyes. He then placed his silver briefcase down and opened it to reveal his rare cards. He then challenged the punk to a duel which he accepted.

"I think I'll head out" I then turned around but I felt Mokuba grab my wrist.

"Just watch this duel real quick Sam"

"Okay kid but then I'm hightailing it out of here I don't want to be a waste of your brother's time"

"I don't think you are a waste of his time Sam" Mokuba reassured me just as the duel began. Both Mokuba and I sweat dropped at blondie's cockiness.

"He needs to get act together because your brother is about to wipe the floor with him no doubt" I told Mokuba.

"Oh just watch" Mokuba agreed as Kaiba began to chuckle evilly. He then summoned Obelisk and I did an anime fall at how freaking big it was in person. The duel ended as quickly as it began. While Kaiba was regathering his cards I used that chance to high tail it.

"Damn it not again" I growled when I saw more duelists surrounding my bike. I walked over to them and shooed them off. Before I came to the coffee shop I stopped back at home and dropped off my duel disk so I wouldn't be challenged to anymore duels for the day.

"Nice ride" I heard Kaiba say and I jumped out of my skin. I turned to see the man himself smirking back at me, Mokuba was around the corner and he had an evil smirk on his face. "I heard rumors that there was a motorcycle with dragons on it the color of dark blue, what a surprise it's yours Samara"

"It's not for sale either sorry" I said to Kaiba as politely as I could.

"I only wanted to see it for myself you got the dragons customized right?" Kaiba asked as he approached the front of the bike.

I simply nodded and retrieved my helmet.

"Who did this Blue Eyes?" Kaiba inquired as I walk up to the front of the bike near him.

"A family friend who is an expert in motorcycles, it's my favorite monster" I saw Kaiba smirk even more at that comment.

"He did well the detail is very well done"

"I'll pass the word" I told Kaiba as I got on Saphira.

"Leaving so soon?" Kaiba asked looking back up at me.

"I want to take the bike home so it won't get hogged by other duelists"

"That's understandable but who can blame them the bike's nice"

"Her name is Saphira"

"After the dragon from Eragon?" Kaiba asked. "You were right the book is good, I haven't been able to put it down"

It was my turn to smirk.

"I knew you would like it, its pretty badass" I suddenly growled.

"Hmmm I would watch what you say Sam" Kaiba teased.

"Whatever" I was about to turn on Saphira when Kaiba suddenly gently grabbed my wrist. I flashed him a questioning look.

"Your hair would look better down" he then released my wrist and backed away as I turned Saphira on. I then pulled my bike out and sped down the streets of Domino. My face still red as hell from my second confrontation with Seto Kaiba.

 **Yami Bakura's POV  
Night**

I watched as the reincarnation of my wife pull her motorcycle in front of a house in the suburbs of Domino. My Millennium Ring had located her during a duel and I remained in the shadows. I heard Yugi mention her name was Samara and the name fit, her spirit held fire in it.

Samara pulled her bike into the driveway and turned it off. I hid in the shadows as she looked in my direction, I knew she couldn't see me, but no doubt she sensed something. I watched her shake her head and she headed inside of the house shutting the door behind her.

"We'll meet soon my love and this time I don't intend to let you go" I then turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

 **0;;;;0  
Uh oh Bakura found Sam!  
They'll meet up in the next chapter as will Samara duel Rex Raptor.  
Hope you guys like Kaiba's flirting with Sam as well.  
Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. 2nd Day of Battle City&Yami Bakura

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Thanks for all those who have been reading this story you guys seriously rock!  
So Samara meets up with Kaiba again in this chapter XD  
The president of Kaiba Corp I think has a thing for our young she-wolf. She also duels Rex Raptor and runs into a certain Thief King at the end.  
Enjoy!**

 **Samara's POV**

"Gah Ra Damn it!" I cursed up a storm as I hurried outside towards Saphira. I accidentally slept in and that made my mood not so good for the start of the second day of the Battle City Tournament. Today I wore a cosplay outfit I made when I went to a anime convention and I was wearing Izumi Curtis's outfit.

The only thing that was different I wore my One Ring around my neck on its chain and my hair was loose. Not that I taking Kaiba's advice. Speaking of Kaiba I wonder why he kept flirting with me since he's never a social kind of guy. I shook my head and pulled on my helmet and turned Saphira on and pulled out the driveway, towards downtown Domino. I kept tabs on the tournament last night before I went to bed and so far a good chunk of the duelists had been eliminated, Rex Raptor was one duelist who was still in and according to his status he had two locator cards up for grabs which made him my next target.

If I won against him, I would have four locator cards and will be one step closer into the finals. I pulled Saphira in the same spot outside of the coffee shop I parked in yesterday. I shouted some hellos to familiar looking duelists I saw yesterday and gave them the okay to admire Saphira while I was out dueling. I quickly put my helmet away before I began to search around for Rex, knowing him he would be either dueling or hanging out with Weevil. Sure enough I found the two duelists watching a duel and I smirked as I came upon my intended opponent.

"Yo" I greeted the dino duelist and his friend. They both jumped and looked to me.

"Who are you?" Weevil demanded snootily.

"Hey your Samara right?" Rex interrupted. "I saw your duel yesterday it was awesome!"

"Thanks and yes I'm Samara but you can call me Sam I was actually looking for you Rex" I added with a smirk.

"For me?" his face turned a little pink and I merely smirked even more.

"Yep you have a dragon in your deck I want actually"

"Why do I have the feeling your about to ask me for a duel?" it was Rex's turn to smirk.

"That's exactly when I was about to ask if you're willing"

"Now hey I want to duel you!" Weevil suddenly piped out.

"No way she asked me bug boy!" Rex snapped at him. I sweat dropped as both duelists bickered amongst themselves. I then two fingers to my lips and whistled making the two boys to jump again.

"Weevil if your still in the tournament tomorrow I will accept your challenge today I want to face Rex how about that for a deal?"

"I like the sound of that I look forward to crushing your dragons with my insects!" Weevil then laughed like an idiot before he took off leaving me and Rex to sweat drop.

"I really can't stand that laugh of his" I growled.

"Me neither it's annoying as hell so shall we?" Rex then turned to me and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Whenever you are" I answered back and the two of us looked around for a spot to duel.

I let Rex choose an area near a park where a crowd was so they could watch.

"So how many locator are you wagering?"

"Two" I simply answered.

"You definitely got guts Sam" Rex complimented and I chuckled.

The two of us then gave each other a good luck nod before we broke apart in opposite directions and got ready to duel. Rex was the first to activate his duel disk and I followed. The crowd around us gathered ready to see another duel.

"Let's duel!" as our duel disks got into their proper positions.

"First I'll play Two Headed King Rex in attack mode!" Rex placed his monster onto his duel disk and out came his two headed dino. "I'll place a facedown your turn Sam"

I looked to the cards I held in my deck and smirked.

"First I'll play Rhaegal in attack mode"

Rhaegal came to the field and he roared out at Two Headed King Rex.

"You see Rhaegal is part of a three sibling dragon family and if I have another member in my hand I can automatically bring him to the field so say hello to Viserion!"

Viserion emerged from his card next to emerald colored brother.

"Alright Rhaegal attack Twin Headed King Rex!"  
Rhaegal took flight and hissed out flames.

"Sorry Sam I reveal my trap card Negate Attack"

"Crap" was all I said. "Oh well I'll end my turn with two facedown's"

"Fine then I play Sword Armor Dragon to the field" the stegosaurus like dragon appeared next to Twin Headed King Rex. "Stomp down her Viserion!"

The dragon dinosaur hybrid hoofed the ground before running towards Viserion.

"Sorry reveal facedown, Mirror Force!"

"Damn it!" Rex cursed while Mirror Force activated blocking his dinosaur's attempt to take down Viserion.

"Nice try but you'll have to do more than that to take down my dragons, Rex"

"Alright, I'll end my turn with a facedown" I saw another card being placed on the field. I had a feeling it was another trap card and I looked to my hand before I drew another card. I saw a magic card that could help me out and so I chose place it down in my next turn.

"Alright I think's time to bring the bad boys out of my deck I sacrifice Rhaegal"

"Which dragon are you going to summon now?" Rex asked as Rhaegal disappeard.

"You should be familiar with it come out Red Eyes Black Dragon!" I then slammed my Red Eyes onto my duel disk.

"Holy S**t!" Rex swore and I burst out laughing.

"Beautiful isn't he, I have you to thank for this next move I play the magic card Dragon Nails which raises my Red Eyes attack power by 600 points"

Rex paled as my Red Eyes' attack power went up to 3000.

"Alright Red Eyes take down his Twin Headed King Rex with Inferno Fire Blast!"

My Red Eyes roared before shooting outs its attack and hit Twin Headed King Rex making Rex's life points go to 2900.

"I'll end my turn with another facedown" I placed my next card on the field next to my other facedown.  
"That was a good move Samara but I'm afraid you're going to say goodbye to your Red Eyes and then I'll take down your Viserion, I sacrifice Sword Armor Dragon to summon my Serpent Night Dragon"  
Serpent Night Dragon appeared to the field and I smirked.

"I now reveal my trap card Dragon Capture Jar!"

"You!" I was about to curse but the Dragon Capture Jar opened and sucked in my Red Eyes.

"Sorry Sam you need to do better" Rex then ended his turn; he was an idiot for not placing any monsters in defense mode or place another magic or trap card down. I suddenly laughed and Rex demanded.

"What's so funny?"

"Because this duel is about to be mine first I reveal my magic card Remove Trap!"

"Shoot!" Rex snapped as Dragon Capture Jar was destroyed and my Red Eyes returned to me.

"Next I'll sacrifice Viserion to bring out Dark Magician Girl!" Rex's eyes went bug eyed as Dark Magician Girl came to the field. "She maybe weak right now but now when I play this Magic Formula which raises her life points to 2500"

Magic Formula popped out of its card and hovered over to Dark Magician Girl it opened and she read it for a second while her attack power went up.

"Alright I think time to attack once more and this duel will be mine! Go Dark Magician Girl attack his Serpent Night Dragon with Dark Burning attack!"

Dark Magician Girl spun around before she held her wand out and she shot out her attack. Rex's Serpent Night Dragon was destroyed and his life points went to 2000.

"Now go Red Eyes attack his life points directly with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Once more Red Eyes shot out its fireball attack and it hit Rex, he grunted as his life points dropped to 1000.

If Rex didn't think of another strategy he was screwed. He growled and put a monster in defense mode, not a smart choice. I drew another card and I felt a spark and I looked down. It was Melodies of Life and now was the best time to use it.

"Alright now I activate Melodies of Life which raises my life points to 5000 and I can automatically summon a monster of my choosing from my deck without the need of a sacrifice"

"You can't!" Rex protested.

"Oh I can and I will Rex say hello to Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragons's card glowed white and it shot out from my deck into my hand and I played it. The huge white dragon appeared behind me and it roared.

"Stardust Dragon destroy his defense monster now!"

Stardust complied and hissed out its Cosmic Flare attack which destroyed his monster.

"Alright Red Eyes one more time go!"

Red Eyes took flight and threw its head back before hissing out its Inferno Fire Blast which hit Rex's life points.

"Gah I lost" Rex said as his life points went to 0 and he went to his knees. I actually felt bad for the guy as my monsters disappeared. I walked over to him and held my hand out. Rex looked up at me and he smirked before taking my hand so I could help him up. Then he fished out two locator cards and took Serpent Night Dragon out of his deck and held them out to me.

"You got skill Sam I enjoyed that duel" Rex said.

"I did as well and I'll take care of Serpent Night Dragon, I actually had one but I lost it in a bet"

This got Rex to chuckle as I took my newly won locator cards and Serpent Night Dragon.

"Hey wanna see Saphira?"

"You mean the bike sure!" Rex answered and the two of us headed towards where Saphira was. No duelists surrounded it and Rex began to admire from a close distance.

"This is really cool I bet you had to go through a lot of lessons to drive this thing" Rex stated as he admired Red Eyes.

"Yes and trust me I didn't do so well at first you need to study hard in order to learn how to drive this thing" I explained as I placed a hand on Saphira's side.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Rex agreed and I chose to say something to him.

"Rex I'll tell you a secret if you swear to not tell anyone"

"After that duel against me you have my word I may look like a slime ball to some folks but I don't dare disrespect a girl" by the way his heart was beating I knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright then tell me what do you know of the Girl On Fire?"

"All I know she's one hell of a duelist from what I heard wait" he began and his eyes widened and I smirked.

"No way are you really?" he whispered. I nodded and his face turned red as though embarrassed. "No wonder you kicked my dino butt"

"I used to suck at dueling big time but over time I improved with practice, which reminds me" I bent down and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek and he flushed red. "Mai shouldn't have treated you the way she did on the boat to Duelist Kingdom"

Rex placed a hand to his cheek where I kissed him and his face was even redder.

"That's the first time a girl's kissed me on the cheek" the dino duelist confessed.

"One of these days you'll find someone who will like you for who you are and not judge"

"I hope so I don't like being single" Rex added. "I'll keep your secret Sam if I can have your autograph!" he then brought out a sharpie and a book; I smirked and signed in cursive "Girl On Fire".

"Thanks Sam it was seriously cool dueling you and no doubt you'll get into the finals, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to beat Yugi or Kaiba"

At the mention of Kaiba my face turned red.

"We shall see" I only answered and he and I parted ways. To be honest I always liked Rex because he was cute in his own way, it was Weevil I couldn't stand out of the two and tomorrow I would need to keep my word to duel him. I got challenged to another duel by another duelist which was a girl who had watched my duel with the Rare Hunter and she wanted to face me for giggles.

She and I wagered one locator card and I ended up beating her. Her level of skill was about the same as Rex's but she was good and with improvement she would get better. Her rarest card was actually Dark Magician which surprised me I actually lost my Dark Magician in the same duel I betted with Serpent Night Dragon, so I was glad to have the card back in my deck. It was early afternoon and I was decided it was a good idea to finish dueling for the day. Tomorrow I would face Weevil and hopefully gain my next locator card and thus getting into the finals.

I quickly stopped by the house to drop my duel disk off before I would venture back out into Battle City; I wanted to be one of the ones who watched duels on the sidelines. I hoped I would catch Kaiba in one; I really wanted to see him play his Blue Eyes in person. Seeing Obelisk once was enough and that god card was freaking huge I might add. Now minus my duel disk I was about to start Saphira again when a scent I didn't recognize caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Someone or something unknown to me or Simon had been here last night.  
 _  
If it's another Rare Hunter I'm going to kick ass!_ I growled in my mind before staring Saphira up again and I headed back into Domino. I stopped to say hi to Joey who was glad to see me. He boasted on how he won his first duel against Espa Roba, Epsa Roba was actually very nice in person and the way he loved his many siblings was sweet.

"So Joey has Serenity had her surgery yet?" I asked Joey taking him over to Saphira.

"She'll have it tomorrow; whoa this bike is bad ass!" I sweat dropped as Joey literally went around all sides of Saphira admiring her. "Damn Sam"

"Saphira's been getting a lot of attention I had to chase some duelists away from her last night since I was ready to go home"

"Meh I wouldn't blame you for that if you don't mind me asking, well I might be out of place but why do I get the feeling you got a little sad when you asked about Serenity?"

His question surprised me and to be honest I had did think about Amber when I asked about Serenity.

"I had an older sister but she died when I was ten"

"Oh man Sam I'm sorry to hear that" his tone told me he was being honest and I was flattered at his sympathy.

"I'd rather not talk about her right now Joey that was a dark time in my life" Joey came up to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder.

"I understand Sam if you want to in the future you can always talk about stuff like that to me if you want"

"You're sweet it's a shame no girls like you though"

"Psssh I wish they all like Rich Boy!" Joey snapped referring to Kaiba and I sweat dropped. Joey really didn't like him that I knew from watching the show.

"I'll see you later Sam I'm going to look for Yug you'll be okay right?" he asked giving me a big brother like look.

"You need not worry about me my friend"

"If you say so Sam see ya!" the blonde then ran off. I chuckled and headed back into the direction of town, I heard several girls squeal and I heard "Seto Kaiba is dueling" and I followed after them. A large crowd was formed around a duel and I heard the same group of fan girls squeal.

"Immature females" I growled before I found a spot to get closer to watch the duel.

"Sorry" I said to a couple who was watching the duel and they waved their hands assuring me I was fine. Sure enough Seto Kaiba was dueling alright and his opponent was just as cocky as the spider guy from yesterday. The group of girls squealed and I sent glares towards them, they shot me nasty looks back which made my eyes turn angry anime like with a fire background behind me, they all went bug eyed and shut up.

"Now I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted and I smirked. Kaiba's Blue Eyes came out and it roared at its opponent. Kaiba then commanded Blue Eyes to use its White Lightning attack, and the beautiful dragon opened its mouth and shot out its stream of lightning. Kaiba's opponent fell to his knees and began to bawl like an idiot. The fan girls then began to scream out "I Love You's" to Kaiba and I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Kaiba take his winnings from his opponent and I chose that chance to hurry out of there. If he saw me again I knew without a doubt he would most likely flirt with me again. I was hungry so I grabbed a quick bite from a book store that had an indoor and outdoor sitting area. My lunch was simple and I bought a new manga book, it was Vampire Knight and I was surprised it was even here in this world.

"Yuki your such an idiot" I muttered under my breath, Yuki was a fool to not choose Zero as her mate. I mean Kaname was her brother for crying out loud!

"I knew I saw you Samara" I growled at Kaiba's voice. I pretended to not hear him and he chuckled.

"Samara I'm not going to leave until we talk"

 _Damn it he's teasing me again! The nerve of him!  
_  
"Are you following me around Kaiba or what?" I asked him casually finally putting my book down.

"I don't know perhaps your following me" he teased with that signature smirk of his. I felt an anime vein come onto my head. Okay I get the fact he was sexy as hell to begin with, but this nonstop flirting was driving me crazy.

"Why do you constantly flirt with me Kaiba? You have other fan girls who would love to be in my position right now" Kaiba frowned at my comment.

"They're annoying" he began but then smirked at me again. "You on the other hand are not"  
I arched an eyebrow at him in a questioning manner.

"And pray tell explain to me how I am not annoying yet alone a waste of your time" I was careful to not piss him off.

"I can't explain why but I get the impression you and are similar"

"I seriously doubt that" I then stood up but I didn't move it would be rude to leave Kaiba in middle of a conversation plus I was interested to hear what he had to say. "I'm all ears though explain your theory how you think we're alike"

"You like to get straight to the point that's one thing we have in common, another thing is I can tell your intelligent, are you an honors student?"

It was my turn to smirk.

"I already graduated and yes I was an honors student I had to work my ass off though" my comment got Kaiba to laugh and I nearly fainted his laugh was that hot. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way in the direction of Saphira, but Kaiba suddenly grabbed my wrist like he did yesterday. I turned to him and gave him a WTF look. The two of us didn't say anything as looked into each other's blue eyes unsure what to say. I then pulled my hand out of his grasp and turned my blushing face away.

"I will be disappointed if you're not in the finals"

"Oh I'll be in the finals Samara count on that"

"I will" I then left Seto Kaiba behind and I knew he was smirking. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my inner wolf was excited. This was the first she acted like this and a thought came to my mind.

 _God damn you Seto Kaiba!_ I swore in my mind and hurried over to Saphira and turned her on.

I still wasn't ready to go home so I parked Saphira in a nearby park. I wanted to let off some steam before heading home. For the hell of it I climbed a tree and sat in its branches until the sun set. I wasn't afraid to be out at night since I was a creature of the night.

By the time it was dark I felt hungry and I chose to leap out of the tree and I landed on the ground on all fours. But as I did I suddenly caught the same scent from before. I felt my fangs elongate, someone was here with me in the park. If it was a hunter I would tear them to shreds with my claws and fangs. My eyes flashed gold as I looked around for whatever was stalking me in the darkness. If it was Marik I would enter his mind and erase his memories. I uttered a challenging growl calling to my stalker to come out of the shadows. He or she chose not to and I chose that moment to hurry and get to Saphira. But before I could even move I felt something freeze me into place.

"Hello Samara" came the cold voice of Yami Bakura. I turned to my left and saw the Thief King emerge from the shadows dressed in his Season 2 attire.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him. His Millennium Ring glowed and it was the reason why I was frozen. "I suggest you release me right now or else you won't like what I have in store for my prey" Bakura smirked and he laughed, which was sexy as hell too.

"My you certainly have fire within you" then he gently pulled me into his grasp and had me pinned against a tree. I felt my face turn red at the contact of his flesh with mine. "I doubt your inner wolf wants to hurt me my dear"

"Why am I not surprised you know that I'm not human" I snapped.

"I know many things Samara in fact I know you aren't from this world and that you are the reincarnation of Seraphina"

At the mention of my past self's name my eyes widened and I looked into his brown eyes.

"I see I got your attention on that subject" he then released his hold on me and I bared my fangs.

"Spill what do you know of Seraphina?" I demanded at him. Bakura laughed before replying.

"Surely you were not told by that woman at the museum?"

"She didn't know any more information about her" I growled. My claws were on the urge to coming out. Bakura then came to me and I froze as he got closer to me. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips touch my forehead and I was shocked.

"You were the love of my life Samara, you died to protect both your brother and myself, at the time you were pregnant with our daughter and I had to get our child out of you before you died in my arms, I will never forget that moment and now that I found you once more I have no intention of letting you go" his lips then came upon mine. My eyes went wide as he kissed me. The kiss was held real love in it and I felt Bakura's sadness as well as joy to being reunited with me.

No! I then pushed Bakura way from me and my claws came out, Bakura quickly though grabbed my wrist.

"Easy Samara you would regret hurting me"

"F**k off" I spat at him. "How dare you kiss me like that"

Bakura smirked bact at me. "If am correct you liked it"

"Whatever" I growled and was about to walk past him when the Thief King suddenly turned me around and seized my lips once more into his. The kiss was gentle like before and I felt him warm both arms around my waist. And worse my body was now following its own accord. Bakura's tongue begged entrance at my lips but I used that chance to growl and push him away again.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you thief" I warned him before turning away from him.

"For now I won't but Samara"

"What?" I snapped my tone harsh.

"In the end you will be mine and I will be your mate"

"Only fate decides upon that I may have been your wife in the past, but in this time here and now whoever my wolf opens up a mating bond with will have that honor and it may not be you"

"I don't care I waited for you for five thousand years Samara and I won't lose you again, especially not to a mortal"

"If my mate isn't you Bakura and it's someone else and if you dare try to harm him I will make you pay so heed my warning now" I then left the Thief King behind in the darkness of the night. Even though I wouldn't admit the way he kissed me did excite me and I growled.

 **Yami Bakura's POV  
**  
I simply smirked as Samara walked away from me.

"Soon my love your mating bond will open and I shall be the one to have you" I then laughed evilly and turned to walk back into the darkness.

 **Rex will keep Sam's identity a secret. I always had small crush on him as well as Mako. But not Weevil!**

 **Also I shall be referring Yami Bakura as Bakura and Ryou by his name. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Also need help with a theme song for Sam and Seto so here are the choices.**

 **You Set Me Free- Angela Miller.**

 **Never Surrender-Skillet.**

 **Never Too Late- Three Days Grace.**

 **Let me know in a review what your choice is thanks!**


	7. Duel with Weevil

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
So Samara becomes a finalist in this chapter after her duel with Weevil.  
The way she punches Weevil is the exact same way Sakura does with Naruto in Shippuden when he returns to Konoha. XD  
Word to the wise don't piss off Samara Hudson. Also the original Temeraire belongs to Naomi Novik as does his special ability called Divine Wind!  
**

 **Samara's POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of that bastard Bakura. First he claims he wants to be my mate when he should know only fate has that planned, and he had the guts to kiss me. The next time I saw him I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I hoped I didn't run into Kaiba either, his flirting though I secretly enjoyed was also driving me crazy. I chose to wear my cosplay outfit again as Izumi and my hair was in a braid, yesterday it got spiky as hell after I returned home. I pulled Saphira to a stop in front of the Public Library and placed it in park. I took my helmet off and placed it in the trunk of my bike before hunting around for Weevil.

I promised him a duel if he was still in the tournament, and I had a strong feeling he still was. However I had to be careful he had a monster in his deck that could prove lethal to my mine, I know so far I played dragons, but other monsters resided in my deck besides them. However there was a small creature in my deck that could help me if Weevil chose to use the Parasite Paracide. I looked around for the insect duelist and found him chilling out with Rex underneath a tree.

"Hey Sam!" Rex greeted me as I approached the two of them.

"Hey Rex" I then turned my attention to Weevil. "So Weevil are you still in the tournament?"

"Of course" Weevil replied. "And I've been waiting for you"

"Hmmmmm for a duel with me or something else?" I asked taunting the insect duelist.

"For a duel of course it's time my insects put your dragons down" Weevil then began to laugh and both Rex and I sweat dropped.

"You might want to reconsider challenging her man she's got a powerful deck" Rex warned but I flashed the dino duelist a look which made him chuckle nervously.

"So Weevil what do you say I will only wager one locator card"

"I accept your challenge Samara and one locator card is fine" I simply nodded and the two of us then walked into the center where a crowd was already forming. I heard several duelists mutter that I beat Rex yesterday and they hoped I did the same today. The two of us then activated our duel disks and they lit up ready to duel.

"Let's duel!" we both said in unison.

"Why don't you go first so I can plan how to take you down!" Weevil then laughed.

"With pleasure first I shall play Temeraire the Celestial!" I slammed my card down onto my duel disk and the black dragon based from Naomi's Novik's books came out. The dragon was all black scales and his eyes were beautiful his attack points were 1900. "I then play a card facedown"

The card I actually played was the monster that would help aid me in this duel if I needed it.

"I knew you would play a dragon so I play Flying Kamakiri number 1!" I merely shook my head as Weevil played a monster a dragon fly with 1400 attack points. But I had a feeling he was already planning something.

"Go Temeraire use Divine Wind now!" Temeraire roared out and a huge gust of wind made the air around us move fast. In fact my braid actually lifted up.

"I thought dragons were supposed to use fire" Weevil said as his life points dropped to 2800. "But by destroying Flying Kamkiri number one"

"Go ahead and summon number two I'm ready for it" I taunted the insect duelist and he growled.

"Fine come out Flying Kamkiri number 2!" a huge praying mantis appeared on the field and I shook a little.

I actually didn't like bugs but I wasn't afraid of all of them.

"Seriously Weevil I was expecting more from you I summon next Ifrit"

The fire monster from the Final Fantasy series appeared next to Temeraire and his attack points were 1850.

"I never seen that monster before"

"And you'll be the first to experience his wrath go Ifrit use Hell Fire!" Ifrit growled before he held his arms out and he summoned an orb of fire and shot it at Weevil. Weevil growled as his second monster was destroyed.

"Temeraire go attack his life points directly!"

"Kick his ass back to the stone age Samara!" Rex shouted and I smirked as Temeraire took flight and unleashed his lethal wind attack, the blow hit Weevil and his life points dropped to 2000.

"You'll pay for that" Weevil growled. He then placed a monster card down and another card in defense mode.

 _It looks like he's about to use Parasite Paracide perhaps I should take the bait I would love to see the_ _squirm on his face when he attacks my facedown monster_ I thought to myself. It was now or never I thought. I looked in my hand and smirked I had another card I could use if my first plan didn't work.

"Alright first I'll lay a facedown and then summon Shiva to the field"

Shiva emerged first inside of an ice crystal before it broke and the ice being looked back at Weevil, she was dressed in a strapless icy blue dress that went all the way to her knees. Her attack points were 1800.

"Shiva attack his facedown monster!"

"Oh I wouldn't that Samara" Weevil boasted but it was too late Shiva already had an icy orb in her hands ready and she shot it at the facedown monster. Sure enough Parasite Paracide appeared and it launched itself into my deck, while the monster card remained in front of Weevil.

"In a few short turns you shall draw my parasite and your deck will become infested!" Weevil then began to laugh.

"Shut him up Samara!" came the voice of Joey. I turned to my left to see him, along with Yami, and Tea. I winked at him before turning my attention back to Weevil who then ended his turn. I decided it was time to add some fire power to this duel.

"I think it's time to show this crowd what they really came to see I sacrifice Shiva and Ifrit" the two summons both disappeared into a cloud of fire and ash, and a cloud of ice. Then a huge blast of violet light shot out from behind me. "Say hello to Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon appeared out of the light and her entrance made a huge gust of wind.

"What on earth I never seen that dragon before!" I heard Tea shout over the wind. As the wind died down Black Rose Dragon roared out at Weevil and smoke uttered from her nose.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Too bad she won't be around for long" Weevil taunted. I pointed at Weevil.

"I suggest you quit delaying your attack Weevil"

 _Go on Weevil fall for my bait_ I thought in my mind.

"Fine then I summon Hercules Beetle!" a flash of light made me block my eyes with my arm before I pulled it away. The purple beetle snapped its pincers ready to strike. "Destroy her facedown monster!"

"You fell right into my trap you snake!" Hercules Beetle launched itself into the air and landed on top of my facedown monster the card, it flipped over and out came.

"A Man Eater Bug?!"exclaimed Weevil realizing he was screwed. "Oh S**t!"

I laughed as my Man Eater Bug popped out of its card and it searched around for a target.

"Destroy his Parasite Paracide!"

"Oh no!" Weevil shouted. My Man Eater found Parasite Paracide and it launched itself onto it, both monsters got destroyed and my life points dropped from 4000 to 3500.

"You really should have thought this duel out better if I recall you also got beat by my friend Joey earlier?"

"Hey!" Weevil protested while Joey grinned like an idiot, it was cute.

"You're doing well Samara" I heard Yami shout to me and I felt my face turn red. This was actually the first time I ever seen him in person. I simply sent him a nod thanks before focusing my attention back to Weevil. "It's time for bring out another monster to the field, I sacrifice Temeraire"

Temeraire roared before disappearing and an orb of fire took his place.

"What are you summoning now?!" Weevil demanded.

"Another dragon and one that is feared come out Smaug!" I slammed Smaug down next to Black Rose Dragon and the fire drake from the hobbit movies emerged from the flames and roared out at Weevil who now winced. "I place a face down and end my turn"

"Ah S**t" Weevil growled before playing his Killer Needle in defense mode"

I smirked and then laughed and Weevil looked confused.

"She's gonna kick your ass man!" Rex sneered at Weevil and Weevil shot him the bird which got me to snort in amusement.

"I think this duel is over and I'm disappointed actually I thought it would last longer but now I reveal my one of my facedown cards, come forth Raigeki!"

"Oh double crap!" Weevil screeched.

"That's right Raigeki can eliminate all monsters on the field leaving your life points wide open!" I sneered as my magic card took effect. Lightning crackled all around and it destroyed his Killer Needle.  
"Next I play Dragon's Blessing it allows both my dragons attack points to be raised by 600"  
Smaug and Black Rose Dragons attack points went to 3000.

"Go get him Sam!" shouted Joey.

"And now I shall play my last facedown World on Fire"

"Oh no!" Weevil panicked his eyes widened in fear and he was literally shaking.

"Oh yes Smaug attack his life points now!" Smaug took flight and his huge form filled the sky above us casting a shadow. His chest glowed orange and he unleashed his firestorm at Weevil, his life points went from 2000 to 1000.

"Black Rose Dragon end this duel now with Black Rose Flare!" threw her head back and then unleashed a purple and black beam out of her mouth with rose petals following. The beam hit Weevil and he went flying backward as Black Rose Dragon's attack hit him and his life point went to zero.

"Told you she would kick your sorry butt" Rex sneered at Weevil while the holograms faded. I smirked at Rex before approaching Weevil, the bug duelist growled before getting up from the ground.

"I won Weevil"

"I'm not giving you my locator card!" Weevil snapped.

"She beat you fair and square you creep" Joey defended as he, Yami, and Tea came up from behind me.  
"It's Battle City rules man"

"Really dude I don't think you want to piss off Kaiba" Rex agreed.

"Fine" Weevil snapped before he pulled out his locator card along with the other rare card in his deck.

He handed both to me and I took them with a thank you nod.

"Poison Powder interesting" I said looking at the new magic card I got.

"A good card to use by playing it its poisons any monster on the field making their attack power go down by 200 each turn" Weevil explained.

"It will be of good use with my deck" I stated as I pocketed my winnings.

"Congrats Sam I think you're the first finalist" Rex stated and this got Joey, Yami, and Tea to all widen their eyes.  
I hurried over to Rex and a hand over his mouth.

"Others don't need to hear that news right now you dolt!" I hissed at him.

"Who knew the first finalist was a girl and a girl who wields a pathetic deck" Weevil muttered but I heard him. I released my hold from Rex and my fist went flying. Joey, Tea, and Rex all backed up as my fist collided with Weevil's cheek and he went flying backwards once more. I growled before throwing my fist down once more and stalked up to Weevil and grabbed him the scruff of his jacket.

"Word to the wise Weevil don't be a Sexist" I snapped at him before I simply tossed him back to the ground. "Pig"

I then walked past Rex who shot me a scared look and I stopped in front of him.

"I'm good Rex don't be scared of me" I shot him a wink and he breathed a sigh of relief. I then walked over to Yami, Joey and Tea. Both Tea and Joey were still scared.

"Is it just me or did you suddenly grow tall Yugi?" I asked Yami who chuckled.

"Perhaps I have" the pharaoh said back to me. The crowd began to disperse and both Tea and Joey were now calmed down realizing I wouldn't snap at them the way I did with Weevil. The insect duelist high tailed it after I punched the hell out of him.

"This isn't really Yugi Sam" Joey began to explain and I looked down at the Millennium Puzzle.

"Ah a Millennium Item"

"You know about the Millennium Items?" Yami suddenly asked and I nodded.

"Perhaps we should find a more private place to talk I have things I must explain"

"I know a place" Tea suggested.

It turned out her place of suggestion was actually in a nearby park and it was deserted except for parents with their kids.

"Nice place Tea" I complimented the brunette.

"How do you know my name?" she suddenly asked and I chuckled. I then began to explain who I was, what I was, and where I was from. Yami nodded as though he were expecting this, while Joey and Tea looked shocked.

"So you're not from this world?" Tea asked after I explained everything.

"Yes" I answered her. "I know things that will happen in this tournament and what has happened already however"

"What is it Samara?" Yami asked.

"It would seem some things might have changed like the Rare Hunter I dueled originally he was the one who took Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, it was Yami here who was supposed to duel him not me"

"I took on the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's Red Eyes he was no match for my strength and my faith in the Heart of the Cards" Yami added. "I would agree some things have changed"

"And it would be wise the information I hold remains with me all magic has a price and the flows of events must go as they were planned"

"So do you know who Marik is?" Yami asked me and I nodded.

"I wish I could tell who he was personally you three"

"I think your right about not messing up with the plotline" Joey agreed and I looked to him. "Though you have to admit it's kind of cool to have someone from a reality where this one is fictional"

"That is pretty cool" Tea agreed. I chuckled at their comments.

"It's 2016 in my world and there's still a lot of fans out there of this anime but Tea not a lot of people like you, don't worry your fine in my eyes"

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because of Tea's friendship speeches"

"I can see why that would piss off some fans" Joey chuckled and both Tea and I sent him a death glare and he shut up. Yami laughed which I found was cute.

"I think I'll cut down on the friendship speeches I have to agree that even I use them too much" Tea confessed and I smirked at her.

"I might also add some fans think you and Kaiba make a cute couple it's called Azureshipping"

"Oh gross I can't stand him!" Tea protested and Joey burst out laughing. "I like someone else anyway" her face looked to Yami and I smirked. I always thought the two of them were cute together.  
"Some people also like Silentshipping, it's Kaiba paired with Serenity"

"Oh hell no!" Joey yelled. "Kaiba ain't getting anywhere near my sister!"

I chuckled as did Yami while Tea sweat dropped at Joey's ranting. Tea's cell suddenly rang and she pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

"Joey's its Tristan calling from the hospital"

"Serenity must be out of surgery, Yug I gotta take this call see ya Sam at the finals" Tea then handed Joey her cell and he turned it on. He then began to rant at Tristan and Tea turned to me.

"It was nice to meet you Samara and don't worry about your comment I agree I overdo the friendship speeches" I blushed at her compliment before she high tailed it after Joey leaving me with Yami. I turned to my brother.

"So you are not afraid of me I take it?"

"Why would I be afraid of you Samara?" Yami asked.

"Because of what I am, Yami some people don't like the fact I am not human"

Yami placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my face turn red.

"You're the most humane person I've ever seen Samara"

I suddenly hugged Yami which surprised him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know you may not know remember your past right now Yami, but I was your sister in a past life and already I feel that same bond even now"

"I feel it as well" then we pulled apart. "I felt it when I first say you though I was only saw you through Yugi's eyes"

"I also think you should know the Spirit of the Millennium Ring ambushed me last night"

"What did he want?" Yami demanded going into protective brother mode.

"I was his love interest back five thousand years ago"

"I don't like the sound of that, he shouldn't be near you has he hurt you?" I shook my head. "No but he's sure he is my mate and fate only decides that"  
"Indeed it does it would seem that is another reason why you are here in this reality as well, how when you know your mate is before you?"

"I will know when the time is right who it is I do not know I just hope it isn't Bakura"

"I hope not either the mere thought of him touching you disgusts me" I then sensed Yami was ready to leave.

"Before we part ways Yami you should know I'm also the Girl On Fire"

"I suspected as much and I think I know why you are called that"

"Tell me then brother" I teased him.

"Because your deck is made mostly of dragons and you have a strong bond with your deck which is why you made it to the finals" he then held his hand out towards me and I took it. "Your heart is strong with your cards Samara and that is what will keep you going through this tournament"

"And I intend to help you safe this world from our enemy"

"I will be honored to have my sister aid me" then to my surprise Yami came to me and he kissed my forehead which got me to blush.

"You know Tea would love for you to do that to her" Yami pulled away with a blush.

"HA! I knew you liked her both you and Yugi need to just confess" Yami's face even more red. "I'm just teasing you Yami don't worry I'm sure you did the same to me"

Yami then chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if I did"

"We shall see each other soon brother"

"Indeed we will just keep your guard up with Marik and Bakura" I turned with a smirk on my face.

"I'm not afraid of either one"

Then Yami and I parted ways. Since I was a finalist I didn't need to duel anymore and I walked out of the park and back to Saphira. Luckily I didn't run into any Rare Hunters or Bakura himself. Saphira was deserted but when I came upon it I saw a rose.

 _Damn you Bakura!_ I snapped in my mind. But as I picked up the rose I caught Kaiba's scent.

That bastard! I took the rose which was a blue and white mix and used a knife I kept hidden to cut part of its stem off. The flower was too pretty to throw away so I placed in a place on Saphira where it wouldn't get blown away and then I turned Saphira on. The ride home didn't take long and I took the rose out of its spot and held onto it as I got off my motorcycle and headed inside. There I broke the news to Simon I was a finalist and he got excited which didn't surprise me.

He quickly spun me around in the air before he put me back down and I chuckled as I went back to my room. I took off my duel disk and placed my locator cards next to it on my desk. Then I removed my deck.

 _You didn't let me down_ I said to my monsters.

 _Indeed we did not_ Smaug replied back to me and I smirked. It was still early afternoon and I was in the mood to back out again to watch more duels. I rode back to the library and parked outside of it before placing the bike into park. I fished out my I-Phone and pulled "Bring Me to Life" and listened to my music as I walked around looking for a duel to watch. I thought I heard a familiar roar and I knew it belonged to Obelisk.

Kaiba must be dueling some chump again I thought as I headed in the direction of the duel. Sure enough there was Kaiba and he was playing Obelisk against some random duelist. I didn't see Mokuba anywhere most the little guy was looking for duelists who were either cheating or something else.

"Obelisk attack with your Fist of Fate" Kaiba commanded and I watched in awe as Obelisk obeyed and he threw his fist forward. I closed my eyes at the impact and I heard the duelist groan. Kaiba laughed and I watched as he went to his opponent to get his winnings.

 _I better get the hell out of here before he spots me if he flirts with me again I'll go crazy_ I said to myself. I quickly left the duel as fast as my feet could carry me. There was a tree nearby and I saw another duel going on so I climbed it and relaxed in the tree's branches watching the duel.

 _M**********R_ I snarled in my mind as Kaiba suddenly appeared from below me. The President of Kaiba Corp luckily didn't see me. I swore when he was just below me and he was talking to Mokuba on his coat. I heard the younger Kaiba brother's voice updating Seto about something. Kaiba listened and nodded as his younger sibling updated him about the tournament.

"Thanks kid keep me updated" Kaiba said to his brother in his soft tone. That actually made me smile, even though he was mostly a jerk he still had a soft spot for Mokuba. I then suddenly heard the branch creak underneath me and I cursed. The next thing I knew it broke and I yelped, I closed my eyes ready to fell the impact of me being smacked into the ground, but that never happened.

"Well, well, well" Kaiba said and I opened my eyes to see his smirking and I also noticed he was holding me in his arms bridal style. "Nice for you drop in Samara"

"Gah put me down please" I told him and he simply nodded before he placed me to the ground.

"What on earth were you doing up there anyway?" Kaiba asked looking up the tree above us.

"I like sitting in trees, I was hoping to avoid you it would seem fate has a sick sense of humor" I replied.

"I wouldn't call it that, I was hoping to run into you again" his smirk grew even more.

"Will you quit hitting on me!" I snapped.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"Ra damn it I'm leaving" but Kaiba suddenly blocked my path. "What the hell Kaiba?!"

"Samara" his tone became serious. "Why does it bother you when I flirt with you?"

"Because I'm not that good looking compared to your fan girls Kaiba" I then tried to get pass Kaiba again but he blocked me once more. I flashed him a look and his looked at me in a very serious way.

"You shouldn't say things like that Samara"

"It's the truth alright!"

"No it isn't and you know it"

I looked into Kaiba's blue eyes now cold looking and I felt my face flush. He then smirked and he suddenly placed a hand against my face.

"I think you're very cute especially when you blush like you're doing now"

I shyly pulled away and my face turned red even more.

"Uh thanks" I said to him before I tried to leave but Kaiba suddenly grabbed my wrist and I looked back to him.

"I wasn't lying Samara you are cute and the fact your different is what I admire about you"

He had to be joking?

Seto Kaiba admire me?

I simply nodded and I was about to walk away but Kaiba said one more thing.

"I hoped you liked the rose" his voice told me he was smirking.

"You drive me crazy do you know that?" I asked to Kaiba not looking at him because my face was still red.

"Good to know" he replied with another smirk in his voice. I felt smoke come out of my ears and I hurriedly walked away. I heared Kaiba chuckle behind me and I felt him turn around to leave.

 _Damn Flirtatious Bastard!_ I growled as I stormed towards Saphira.

 **Poor Sam!  
She keeps getting hit on by Kaiba XD  
I will probably not update until Sunday. Got things going on.  
Till next time!**


	8. Let The Finals Begin!

**Hello my beloved readers!  
Your in for a treat two new chapters today!  
I decided to skip the whole thing Marik kidnapping Yugi's friends. Samara enters the finals and all sorts of things happen XD  
** **Enjoy!**

 **Samara's POV**

I decided to lay low on the last day of the Battle City Tournament. The main reason was because I did not want to mess up with the flow of events and second I didn't want to get captured by Marik or his group of Steves. Why Little Kuriboh chose to use that name in the abridged series I had no freaking idea.

Now I stood outside of Kaiba Corp Stadium which was still in the middle of construction. I was dressed in a turquoise tank top, with black jeans and my brown boots. I wore black fingerless gloves and my Ring of Power around my neck on its silver chain. I also wore my black leather jacket and my hair was in a braid, I had an overnight bag on my back.

"Take care of Saphira for me alpha" I told Simon who would take Saphira back to this house. Simon chuckled and gave me one last hug.

"Good luck kiddo"

"Thanks old man I will see you when the finals are over"

"Kick some ass" his comment got me to chuckle and I watched him as he turned Saphira on and he rode with her out into the night. I then turned towards the entrance to Kaiba Corp Stadium.  
 _  
Well Sam it's now or never_ had I thought to myself as I began to walk forward. Right ahead were Yugi and the others, along Mokuba and his older brother, and Marik.

"Hey Sam you made it!" Joey was the first to greet me and he hurried over.

"Of course I made it pack mate do you seriously think I would miss this chance to kick some more ass?" I asked him and the blonde burst out laughing.

"Holy crap Samara you're a finalist too?" Mai questioned as she and the others came over, Marik followed. I simply smirked at her and nodded, before I focused my attention to Kaiba. The hot President of Kaiba Corp's face was both in shock and pleasure, he flashed me his signature smirk and I shot him a heated glare back. I gave Mokuba a hello nod and he returned the gesture before I focused my attention back to Yugi and the others.

"Good to see you again Sam" Tea greeted me next.

"Aren't you guys going to introduce us to the lovely lady here?" Duke suddenly interrupted. I saw Kaiba frown and I felt my face turn red.

 _Great now Duke is going to flirt with me_ I thought to myself.

"This is Samara she was the first finalist to qualify for the finals" Yugi explained. "That's Tristan, next to him is Joey's sister Serenity, and beside her is Duke Devlin" Yugi nodded to Tristan, before doing the same to Serenity and Duke.

"I've heard of you Devlin" I looked to Duke. "How's Dungeon Dice Monsters going?"

"Slowly sadly" Duke sighed.

"I'm Namu" Marik then approached me next. "Congratulations on getting to the finals"

"You're from Egypt right?" I asked him knowing damn well what the answer was.

"Yep sure am" Marik smiled and I had to admit his smile was cute.

"Well six of us are here already I was looking forward to meeting the Girl on Fire" Mai suddenly said with disappointment.

"You won't have to be disappointed Mai" I added and this got everyone to look at me, now I had both Kaiba's brothers attention as well. "I'm the Girl on Fire"

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey and the others shouted in unison. I smirked at them.

"Sorry guys but I wanted to keep my identity a secret because of those damn Rare Hunter running around"

"That makes sense actually well at least you're here now girlfriend" Mai then wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey isn't that Bakura?" Yugi suddenly asked and we all turned to see Ryou Bakura walking into the stadium weakly. I used that chance to head over to Roland and his colleague to get my tournament id

"Good to see you again Ms. Hudson congratulations" Roland said to me while I handed over my locator cards and was given my id finally.

"Thanks Roland" I replied back to him. I turned around and headed back towards to the others, while I past Kaiba still was in shock I was the Girl on Fire, but he suddenly smirked and I felt an anime vein come to my forehead.

"It seems Kaiba has taken an interest in you" Mai stated the obvious.

"I hope not the last thing I need is too many fan boys" I growled. Then Odion came into the stadium and this got everyone else's attention on him. I watched as the exchange of conversation happened between Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba.

 _Wait till all of you find out he's not really Marik_

A huge shadow suddenly caught my eyes and they went bug eyed as Kaiba's blimp came into the stadium.

 _Holy S**t that thing is freaking huge in person.  
_  
The blimp landed as Mokuba shouted.

"Alright listen up it's time to board Kaiba Craft 3 for the start of the Battle City Finals"

The door to the blimp opened and I hurriedly climbed the steps first, Mai followed behind me. I didn't want to get involved with Roland and his colleague preventing from Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity.

"You okay Sam you look a little pale" Yugi said to me. I had been looking out the window when he approached me. I looked to the King of Games and nodded.

"It's just surreal that I'm actually here in the finals that's all" I confessed to him which was the truth.

"I'm not with your deck I would even be shaking in my boots" I only chuckled and shook my head before looking back out the window. I then swore as the blimp began to move and it then began to rise. A few minutes later we were hovering over the city of Domino.

"The lights are so pretty up here" Serenity said and I walked over to her.

"You should see what it's like in the mountains it's nothing compared to the city how your eyes by the way Serenity?" I asked her.

"They're much better you're from America right?" she asked me. I nodded and she smiled back at me.

Gawwww she was so cute no wonder Duke and Tristan liked her.

"This is one of the perks of being related to a champion!" Joey boasted and he began to laugh. I saw Kaiba walk past us and he stopped.

"You think you're a champion Wheeler you're only here by a fluke" he taunted the blonde who growled and turned to Kaiba.

"Keep walking Kaiba"

Kaiba looked to me for a second and his smirk grew even more and I turned around to quickly hide my blushing face.

"Enjoy this while you can and listen I wouldn't give your hopes up too high because it's a long way down from up here oh and the last time I checked monkeys don't fly but dragons can"

 _That M**********R he knows my deck must be dragon kind_ I growled in thought while Joey got pissed at Kaiba's attention. Roland then said we could go to our rooms and I used that chance to cool off some steam. My tournament id said I was duelist number 9 so my room was away from the others. I slid my id card into the slot and my room opened.

"Holy crap this is bigger than my room back home" I said to myself taking in my surroundings. The blimp rooms were actually nicer than they were on television. It had the usual stuff the bed, a bathroom thank god; a small fridge I would need to make sure the boys didn't raid it. I tend to love food as much as they did especially meat.

"Gods I can't believe I'm thinking of a hunt right now" I growled and I hurried over to a nearby chair to sit down. Roland had checked my bag and everything was okay to their standards.

"Crap I forgot to charge my damn phone" I growled as I heard my I-Phone telling me it was low on juice. There was a nightstand next to my bed and I stood up and found a plug. I plugged the charger in and soon the charging icon on my smart phone came up. I then fished out my I-Pad and for the hell of it I would watch Ouran High School Host Club until dinner would be served. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before I began to play the anime. On the first ten minutes I was laughing my ass off when I heard a ding from my door.

 _Who the heck is that?_ I thought while I turned my I-Pad off and placed it back in my overnight bag. I went over to the panel and pressed a button and the door opened to reveal.

"Hey Sam!" Mokuba greeted me.

"Hey yourself kid what's up?" I backed away so I could let him in.

"First of all I wanted to congratulate you first and uh" he suddenly blushed. "It's an honor to meet "The Girl on Fire" I was pretty surprised when you finally told us who you were"

"I like my privacy like I'm sure your brother does"

"You're right and speaking of Seto he wants to see you"

"Oh hell no!" I shouted. "Sorry for the language kid but the last few times I ran into your brother he's been driving me up the wall no offense"

"It's because he likes you Sam" this got me to do an anime fall.

"You okay?" he asked worried I might have hurt myself.

"No I'm fine kid that comment just took me surprise that's all" I explained as I stood up. "Do I really need to see him?"

"Seto sent me here himself might as well get it over with"

"He's probably interested in my Beast God cards, only a female duelist can use them" I explained to the younger Kaiba brother as I made sure I had everything before I left the room. I shut the door behind us and I growled as I followed after Mokuba towards his brother's room.

 _I do not like this human who courts you_ Smaug growled.

 _Oh hush_ I thought back to Smaug and he merely huffed before going silent.

"Those two cards are pretty rare but the rarest card in your deck Sam is Melodies of Life even Seto wants that" Mokuba said as we came outside his door.

"If he beats me he can have it" I told Mokuba before he knocked on his brother's door. I heard Kaiba say

"Come In" and I tried to make a run for it. But Mokuba quickly grabbed my wrist and chuckled.

"Nice try Sam"

"Gah you're just as bad as your brother kid!" I scolded him and Mokuba only blushed before he used pressed a button on the panel outside of Kaiba's room and the door opened. Kaiba looked up from one of the chairs he was sitting in and already he had that big fat smirk on his face.

"I brought Sam to you Seto"

"Thanks kid" Seto said to his younger sibling and his voice was soft.

"Have a nice talk you two!" Mokuba then high tailed it out of the room.

"Oh for the love of god!" I growled. I turned to Kaiba who still smirked. "Hell even your little brother is just as sneaky as you are"

That got Kaiba to chuckle before he began to talk.

"You did well keeping your identity a secret Samara"

"I had my reasons and I have a feeling you want to discuss my Beast God cards" Kaiba's smirk faded before he nodded and he got all business like.

"That's one of the reasons I'm still skeptical about them only being wielded by a female"

"Want to prove Ishizu wasn't lying?" I asked him now with a smirk of my own.

"How?" Kaiba asked arching an eyebrow. I took out my deck and pulled out Seiryuu and Suzaku and I held them out to Kaiba.

"Try and touch them if you wish but I must warn you they are mine and mine alone if for some reason I lose in this tournament the winner only gets my Melodies of Life magic card Mokuba himself told even me you wanted that"

"You're right I do want that card it's a damn good one to have and I'll humor myself to test your theory" he then held his hand out and just as they touched my god cards electricity sparked. Kaiba grunted and he pulled his hand back.

"Are you hurt?" I asked in genuine concern.

"No I'm fine it appears you and Ishizu are correct hell whatever magic those cards have they aren't fooling around"

"I thought you weren't one to believe in magic?" I teased him though I was careful to not over do it.

"I don't in most but those two cards apparently don't like me" Kaiba replied. Roland's voice suddenly came over Kaiba's jacket and he informed us that dinner was about to be served.

"About bloody time I'm starving" I growled.

"Hmph" I heard Kaiba say in amused tone. I felt an anime vein come onto my head and I looked at the hotty in front of me.

 _Damn why does he have to sexy and yet such a damn annoyance at the same time?!_ I yelled in my mind.

"It appears you might be thinking about me aren't you Samara?"

"No comment" I growled and Kaiba chuckled lightly. He then walked over to me and offered his arm and I shot him a WTF look.

"Just this one time then I'll lay off the flirting a little"

"I hope so because it's about to make me blow a gasket" I replied and I took Kaiba's arm into mine. Then he opened the door and the two of us walked out. Joey was about to walk out in front of us and his eyes went bug eyed as he saw Kaiba and me walking arm in arm together.

"Winners first monkey boy"

"You mo*********r" Joey growled and I only sweat dropped.

"Can you not tease Joey he's a friend of mine alright?"

Kaiba didn't say anything which was what I expected at first.

"I will try as much as he doesn't like me I don't like him"

 _Yeah not s**t Sherlock_ I thought. Ryou almost bumped into us and I felt the presence of Bakura and hell he was pissed.

 _Gahhh S**t I'm on a blimp with testosterone angry males_

I was grateful Kaiba and I made it to the dining area and I hurriedly pulled away from him. The others joined us a second later and we began to gather food. I chose some baked salmon along with some other food I found appetizing.

"So Samara are you single?" Duke asked as he walked over to me and I felt my face turn red. Joey then walked over to Duke and punched him on the head.

"You don't ask a girl that you idiot sorry Sam" I merely chuckled while Joey pulled Duke away. I saw both Ryou and Kaiba frowning.

"Good to see you again Samara" came Yami's voice and I saw my brother approach me. "How are you feeling?

"At the moment tired of being flirted with" I answered him honestly. Yami sent a glare to Kaiba who sent the glare back. Then he turned back to me. "I wish you luck in the finals Sam"

"So you're the Girl on Fire?" Ryou approached me after Yami left. "I wanted to say hello but you were getting hogged"

"Yes I'm her you're Ryou right?" Ryou actually blushed. "Yes I am I like your One Ring" he nodded at my ring around my neck.

"Thanks this sucker wasn't that much to get on Amazon"

"Amazon is a great website for all sort of things" he then smiled.

Gawww!

He was just as cute in person without his damn dark half around.

"What the hell happened to your arm anyway?" I asked noticing the bandage around his left arm.

"Oh I just slipped that's all" Ryou replied.  
 _  
What bullshit your dark half did that_ I thought.

Roland then got our attention. The lights went off for a second before the Blue Eyes selector machine emerged. When it stopped Roland began.

"Finalists and guests if I may have your attention please before the first two duelists are chosen to duel in Round 1 one duelist will automatically go into the next round, there are nine of you and by randomly selecting a finalist will even the playing field whoever's number comes out first will be going to the next round"

"That makes sense" Yami voiced. The Blue Eyes machine then activated and I watched all nine balls with the numbers on them go flying. Then the mechanical Blue Eyes opened its mouth and a single ball went into it.

"Congratulations Yugi Mutou to advancing to the new round" Roland said as the number three ball came out.

 _Oh this is not good Yami was supposed to duel Bakura_ I thought. The others congratulated Yami while Yami suddenly felt uneasy. He looked to me and I only shrugged.

"Now the first two duelists shall be selected the first duelist is" the ball containing number 6 appeared in the same slot as did Yami's ball after it had been removed. "Duelist number six Ryou Bakura"

"Me I duel first?" Ryou asked mocking being surprised.

"You sure your okay man?" Tristan asked Ryou and he began to laugh innocently.

"Yeah Bakura you should be in bed resting you just got out of the hospital" Tea added.

 _Tell that to his dark half.  
_  
"Oh don't worry I'm fine being the first duelist just took my by surprise"

 _What Bullshit._

"Stand by the next duelist is about to be chosen" we all watched wondering who on earth Bakura's opponent would be.

I sure hoped as hell it wasn't me. A ball went into the Blue Eyes's mouth once more and I felt my heart beginning to beat fast. My eyes went wide as my ball containing my number appeared in the opposite slot.

"Ryou's opponent is duelist number 9 Samara Hudson!"

 _F**k!_

"Alright Sam!" Mokuba cheered.

"So it looks I duel you Samara" Ryou said turning to me. "I look forward to this"

I simply nodded still too shocked to come to terms with my current situation.

"Duelists number 6 and 9 follow me the rest of you may join us on the roof to watch the duel" Roland then got off of the stage with the Blue Eyes machine and walked past us. Ryou began to walk after him and as I followed I stopped next to Yami.

"I will be careful in this duel"

"Please do Samara" my brother said to me. I nodded before following behind Roland and Ryou towards the elevator and thus the first duel of the finals.

 **0.0 uh oh!  
Sam must duel Bakura!  
Duke only flirts with Sam a few times his attention shall be mostly on Serenity. I loved writing how both Kaiba and Bakura get jealous XD  
Please review also I shall be starting a poll for Seto and Samara's Theme song so stay tuned!**


	9. Bakura vs Sam

**Samara duels Bakura!  
Beware there is a lot of Sam being a smart alec but she's just doing to piss off Bakura XD  
Also an abridged quote shall be used as was in used in the last chapter. Yugioh Abridged belongs to Little Kuriboh!  
You rock man!  
Sam and Seto will also share a small sweet moment towards the end of the chapter.  
Enjoy!**

 **Samara's POV**

"Thank you" I told Roland.

Roland as he allowed me to get into the elevator first. I wanted to stay as far from Bakura until our duel began. Bakura walked in and already I felt the spirit of the Millennium Ring stirring about restless. Roland entered the elevator last and he pressed a button to close the door.

 _I have to pretend to play into Bakura's trap during this duel he needs to think that I'm falling for it_ I said to myself in my mind. The elevator came to a halt and I could smell the fresh air from outside. The doors opened and Roland walked out first.

"I welcome you two to the Stratos Dueling arena" Bakura walked past without a word.

"Thanks Roland you work really hard" I complimented him as I walked past him. Roland simply nodded thanks as I came upon the steps of the dueling arena. The night air wasn't that cold to me since wolves had a higher temperature tolerance than humans.

 _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I walked up the stairs and took my position across from Bakura who was ready and I bet impatient. My eyes suddenly went bug eyed as the dueling field went upwards and I swung my arms out to keep my balance. The others just arrived which I was grateful for I would need their support to win this duel. Kaiba and Mokuba went to the other of the arena and Kaiba simply folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright I'll make this brief so we can begin this duel Kaiba Craft 3 is cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet the strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina if you can't handle it you don't belong here"

I smirked I could handle it alright. My braid began to blow behind me as Bakura called to me.

"Are you ready to lose it all my dear?"

"I beg to differ but before we begin this duel why don't you cut the charade I know for a fact you're not Ryou so spare me the delays and show yourself right now!" I shouted to Bakura. Bakura chuckled evilly as his hair began to spike up and the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

"Hello Samara we meet again" Bakura said to me. "I've been looking forward to this moment to defeat the Girl On Fire"

"You will not win against me Spiky" I smirked as I saw Bakura growl in annoyance at my nickname for him. "What's the matter did I touch a nerve?" I taunted.

Bakura chuckled again.

"You are certainly brave"

"Damn right I am" I snapped back.

"You tell him Samara!" Duke shouted at me.

"Send this creep back to the Shadow Realm Sam!" Joey added.

"We're with you Samara" Tea finished.

"And now the first duel of the Battle City Finals will now begin!" Roland announced. The arena lit up and Bakura and my life points went to 4000. "It's time to duel"

I set my duel disk into its duel mode and Bakura spoke to me.

"Samara I can assure your first duel in the Battle City Finals"

"Hey what did I say about the defeat talk shut it and play already!" I interrupted him.

"You tell him Samara" I heard Kaiba say and I did a mental eye roll.

"Very well I shall begin with this Portrait's Secret in Attack mode"

I smirked as his first monster appeared. "That will do for now"

"I summon to the field Drogon" I placed Drogon's card onto my duel disk. "I also have his brother Rhaegal in my hand he can automatically join his sibling come forth Rhaegal!"

Rhaegal emerged from his card and appeared next to his brother.

"Alright Drogon attack his Portrait's Secret now!" Drogon took flight and hissed out flames at Portrait's Secret. Bakura growled as his life points went to 3700. "I'll end my turn with two face downs try again"

"With pleasure" Bakura replied and he drew out another card. "I play Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in Attack Mode"

His second monster appeared on the field and I heard Joey say.

"Meh that's foul!"

"Attack my monster if you dare Samara"

"I'm not afraid of him go Rhaegal attack his ghost now!" Rhaegal opened his mouth and shot the same stream of fire at Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams thus destroying it. "Drogon attack his life points!"

Drogon complied and he took flight into the air and flew towards Bakura and used his sharp talons to swipe at him. Bakura grunted and walked backwards a little as his life points went to 2000.

"Come on crush this guy Samara!" Duke shouted to me.

"Alright Samara perhaps I made things to easy for you but not anymore"

"Whatever" I simply replied and Kaiba laughed.

"I play Headless Knight in Attack Mode" Headless Knight's card appeared on the field as did a familiar purple smoke appear. Then Headless Knight appeared and I simply sweat dropped.

"Seriously you play a Headless Spook hell man I'm ashamed the Headless Horseman was better and he even scared me" I taunted Bakura. Bakura merely growled at my comment while I saw Joey and Duke trying to hold back laughter. "Go Drogon attack his Headless Knight!" I commanded.

Drogon opened his mouth and flames shout of his mouth and they hit Headless Knight. Headless Knight groaned before it was destroyed.

"Rhaegal you know what to do!"

Rhaegal took flight and he flew towards Bakura using his claws and Bakura growled as he was hit and his life points went to 450. Bakura then began to laugh and his Milllenium Ring glowed as did the wind get a little hard.

"It's time Samara you've done exactly what I wanted you to do your destruction shall begin it's over I hold a card with power greater than your imagination by you destroying three of my monsters I finally can bring out my dark destructor and she shall be the start of your demise Dark Necrofear" Bakura then played his most powerful fiend monster. DarK Necrofear came out of her card and glided towards me and then spun around in her magenta stream of energy, she then went back over to Bakura and she finally appeared. She was beautiful in my eyes.

"Hmmm nice card too bad she won't last much longer"

"Then make your move Samara" Bakura taunted. "But before you do I shall lay down a facedown"  
I drew one more card and smirked.

"With pleasure it's time to bring out one of my most feared dragons I sacrifice Rhaegal" Rhaegal roared before taking flight into the sky and he then became an orb of fire. "Say hello to the one dragon who should make your very heart beat with fear come out Smaug!"

Everybody gasped even Kaiba as Smaug's roar was heard and the great fire drake appeared. His golden eyes glared hatefully at Bakura who actually looked a little nervous. Smaug landed next to Drogon and nd he snaked his head next to mine. I gave him a quick stroke before removing my hand.

"Smaug go now destroy his Dark Necrofear!"

 _With pleasure_ Smaug said and his chest glowed orange then he opened his massive fanged mouth and flames shot out. The flames hit Dark Necrofear and destroyed her.

 _Smaug be on your guard he's about to play a powerful magic card so be ready_ I warned Smaug.

 _I am not afraid of this human_ Smaug said back as Bakura chuckled.

"Thanks Samara once again you did exactly what I wanted you to do, from the beginning I've been planning my moves including taking Dark Necrofear down and now by you defeating her can I play this card"

 _Here comes Silent Hill_ I thought as Bakura placed Dark Sanctuary into his duel disk. Dark Sanctuary appeared on the field.

"Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed dark magic known as Dark Sanctuary you have no idea what power you unleashed"

The dark red cloud of Dark Sanctuary took effect and I merely growled in annoyance. The many fanged mouths and eyeballs came out and both Joey and Serenity clung to each other.

"Ehhhh it's the evil eyes!" the blonde shouted.

"You don't know the power that rests in my deck Samara your finished!" Bakura then began to laugh. It was my turn to smirk and I laughed which confused Bakura.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I knew you were up to something like this so what I played along with your little charade"

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I know what Dark Sanctuary is capable of but I plan on taking it down just like I took down your monsters so will I do the same with your strategy"

"Perhaps I misjudged you Girl on Fire but no matter you will lose"

"Oh shut up will ya you're really starting to irritate me including with that laugh of yours"  
Bakura growled and I smirked.

"Then attack me if you dare" Bakura challenged.

"Alright Drogon attack his life points directly!"

 _I hope that damn ghost possesses him_ I thought. Drogon roared and took flight but suddenly he stopped and the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary came out from behind Drogon's back.

"Evil Ghost counter attack!" Bakura shouted. The ghost hit me.

"Bloody hell that thing's cold!" I exclaimed.

Bakura only laughed.

"You see Samara your monster was possessed by the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary and by trying to attack me Drogon got possessed and when you got attacked half of your monsters attack points came out of your life points.

 _Which is why I chose Drogon because he is weaker than Smaug_ I thought.

My life points went from 4000 to 3150.

"And your precious life points get added to mine!" Bakura then laughed as his life points went to 1000.  
"And now I play Destiny Board"

Destiny Board appeared.

"Perhaps you know how Destiny Board works?" Bakura inquired.

"Indeed your Destiny Board allows you to communicate with lost souls in the Shadow Realm with a message and in five turns if I don't kick your ass you automatically win"

"Very good my love" Bakura purred.

"Don't call me that" I snapped at him and he only laughed. "Very well it's now for the first letter of your message Samara!"

Destiny Board moved around before coming to a stop on the letter F. The letter F then appeared in on the field.

"I then play Dark Door which only allows you to attack once per turn" I smirked as Dark Door appeared. In my next turn it would be gone; Bakura then summoned Earth Bound Spirit and then sacrificed it in order to keep Dark Sanctuary up on the field.

"It's your move" Bakura said. I drew another card.

"Alright I play Fenrir in attack mode!" I placed Fenrir onto my duel disk. The wolf eidolon from Final Fantasy nine came between Smaug and Drogon. His attack points were 1400 so he would be a good target for the ghost in Dark Sanctuary.

"Go Fenrir attack his life points!" I commanded. Fenrir growled and began to run towards me but he stopped and a whine escaped his throat as the evil ghost came out of his back.

"Evil Ghost counter attack her once more!" the ghost rushed towards me and I winced as it attacked me. I growled and was moved forward a little. My life points dropped once more to 2450 while Bakura's went to 1600. "Nice job Samara Destiny Board gets another letter"

Once more Destiny Board moved around and it landed on the letter I. Bakura placed the letter I card on the field.

"Say goodbye to the finals Samara in three short turns you will lose!"

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped back at Bakura. "Make your damn move!"

"With pleasure" he then summoned Sangan and then it was sacrificed to keep Dark Sanctuary in play. He drew another card and thus ended his turn. While he chose which monster of mine to possess again I smirked.

"Your Dark Door is about to go see ya later reveal Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"NO!" Bakura yelled as my magic card activated a mini typhoon emerged from my magic card the wind about the arena blew hard as the whirlwind went to Dark Door and destroyed it, the wind then faded. "You'll pay for that!"

"I beg to differ go Drogon attack his life points!"

Drogon took flight and this time his ghost didn't come out. The dragon hit Bakura and he swore as his life points dropped.

"My deck never lets me down and it never will" I told Bakura ending my turn.

"You were lucky Samara in that turn but it's now mine and now the third letter of Destiny Board shall be played!"

 _I need to win this duel before he wins it_ I thought as Destiny Board began to move around once more. It landed on the letter N and Bakura played it.

"Now I shall send that facedown card of yours to the graveyard I play Remove Trap!"

"You bastard!" I shouted at him as Dust Tornado was taken down.

Now my chance to destroy his Destiny Board was gone.

"What's the matter Samara?"

"Zip it it's my move now"

I drew another card and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I play Carbuncle in defense mode to protect my life points!"

The adorable green summon appeared on the field next to Fenrir. Bakura had a WTF look on his face.

"Now I shall attack once more with Fenrir go!" Fenrir howled before running forward he wasn't possessed but Bakura only sneered.

"I play Dark Spirit of the Silent!"

 _Oh no_ I thought.

The golden ghost shot out of its card and it hit Fenrir in the chest he whined and he fell to the ground ceasing his attack.

"I possessed your Smaug this time" Smaug roared and he shook his head as though he were trying to fight the evil ghost within him.

 _I cannot fight this creature within me_ Samara Smaug said to me before his golden eyes flashed and he roared and he turned to me. What happened next I would never forget. The evil ghost came out and it hit me so hard I actually was thrown backwards and I collided onto the cold metallic floor of the dueling arena. In fact the fall was so quick my braid actually became undone and my spiky brown hair became loose.

"Samara!" everyone shouted I even heard Mokuba shout my name.

"I'm fine!" I reassured everyone while I slowly got back to my feet. My life points dropped to 1250 while Bakura's went up even more. Smaug placed his snout in front of me and I placed my hand on it.

"I'm okay my friend"

"How sweet it appears your bond with your monsters especially Smaug is strong"

"You shut the hell up!" I snapped once more now I was pissed. Big time.

"It's one thing you attacked me with Drogon and Fenrir but to use Smaug against me is an insult this duel will be mine so make your damn move before I lose my temper and I will show you why they call me "The Girl On Fire"

"As you wish" Bakura then played the next letter on the Destiny Board and it was the letter A. He then sacrificed another monster for Dark Sanctuary.

"Final huh?"

"Smart girl" Bakura taunted and I growled. "It's your move Samara"

"Yeah no s**t Sherlock" I snapped as Bakura ended his turn.

 _I have to win this duel if I don't I'm screwed_ I thought as I looked to my deck. _There are two monsters in my deck that can save me but I will have to be incredibly lucky to draw either one but I have faith in my deck._

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

"This isn't looking good for Sam Seto" Mokuba said to me.

"You're right but she has two cards in her deck that can save her"

"The Beast God Cards" Mokuba said and I nodded in agreement. Even though I didn't cheer Samara on I did root for her victory in my mind.

 _Show him why you are The Girl On Fire Samara and good luck_ I thought.

 **Samara's POV**

"Samara you can still win this!" Yami shouted to me. "Believe in your deck and in the Heart of the Cards!"

"Show him why you're on fire Samara!" Mai added.

"Kick his ass Sam!" Joey agreed.

"You go girl!" Duke and Tristan finished.

I looked to my brother and smirked at him. I then winked at my friends before turning back to Bakura.

"Prepare to experience a power like no other!" I shouted copying Yami's line when he summoned Slifer. I then placed my hand to my deck on my duel disk.

 _Come on Heart of the Cards_ I thought. I then drew and as I did I felt the power of the card I know held. Blue lightning then crackled in the sky above us and it shot down on the arena making Bakura yelp. I held my card up.

"I sacrifice Drogon, Smaug, and Fenrir to summon the almighty Seiryuu of the East!" I slammed Seriryuu's card on my duel desk and the whole arena lit up with blue lightning. Then the huge outline of Seiryu came to life and his huge snake like body wrapped itself around the blimp. Then thanks to Kaiba's technology he appeared right next to me, his scales turning solid his fierce eyes glowing. Seiryu then roared out at Bakura.

 **Yami's Bakura**

"A Beast what card?" I said out loud. I had known that Suzaku and Seiryuu had existed but I had no idea Pegasus turned them into actual cards.

 _How can I beat this all powerful creature?  
_  
 **Yami's POV**

"What's that?" Serenity asked quivering in fear.

"Uh Yugi, Joey?"

"The hugest duel monster I've ever seen!" Joey added.

"It's a Beast God Card" I began to explain. "The Beast God cards were created by Pegasus to share the same powers of the three Egyptian God Cards, two were destroyed while two were kept safe, Samara is their chosen wielder and because of her faith in her deck she drew out Seiryuu"

 **Seto Kaiba's POV  
**  
I was pleased to see Seiryuu finally in play.

"Wow that dragon is fierce and I have a hunch he's powerful"

"He is kid" I reassured Mokuba. "This duel is about to be Samara's

 **Samara's POV**

"Samara your Beast God Card maybe powerful but it doesn't guarantee your victory!"

"Seiryuu is just a strong as his Egyptian counter parts your through, I wouldn't waste with your evil spook magic won't affect Seiryu and trap cards are useless"

 **Yami's Bakura's POV**

I felt Marik's presence in my mind.

"She's right Dark Sanctuary will not work on Seiryuu and his attack points are determined by the number of cards Samara holds, she holds four that gives Seiryuu 4000 attack points and your life points won't matter now, with one attack from Seriyuu your done for"

"Never ! I can't' lose now, there's too much at stake, I must win!"

 **Samara's POV**

"You won't win you're screwed this duel is over!"

"Damn it" Bakura swore.

"Alright Seiryuu get ready" I then caught the scent of Odion I turned around and saw him walking towards the back of the arena. He came to a stop and everyone shot a glare at him.

"Perhaps you might want to reconsider attacking with Seiryuu"

Joey got all hot headed and Mokuba shouted at Odion for interrupting the duel. Tristan and Duke managed to hold Joey back while Odion held up the fake Millennium Rod.

"Bakura is now under control of the Millennium Rod and he will only do what I command him to do"

 **Yami Bakura's POV**

"Just what do you think you're doing Marik?" I demanded at Marik's spiritual form.

"By freeing your host you can win this duel"

"Why should I?"

"Because Samara won't dare harm Ryou"

"Fine" I growled and I released my hold on my host.

 **Samara's POV**

I turned around to see Bakure release his hold on Ryou and Ryou grunted in pain and he fell to the arena floor onto his knees holding his arm.

"Samara why am I here in this duel? And what happened to my arm it hurts"

"Your friend is in pain and by attacking with Seiryuu will you risk his health"

"That is a cowardly act to win a duel!" I shouted at Odion. Odion merely turned around and walked back.

I then turned back to Ryou.

"Ryou I want you to just hold on okay" I then turned to Roland. "Roland I know I can't make contact with my opponent so just give a few minutes before making a decision"

"Very well Ms. Hudson but please make a decision shortly"

"This duel needs to end right now"! Tea shouted.

"Samara do something!" Joey added.

"Samara please help me" Ryou shouted to me weakly. His tone broke my heart and I hoped my plan would work.

 **Yami's Bakura POV**

"Where about to win this duel Samara wouldn't dare harm Ryou"

"Hey Florence!" Samara suddenly shouted and my eyes went wide.

"Who is she talking to?"

"I think she's talking to you" Marik replied.

 **Samara's POV  
**  
"I know you can hear me Spiky, by taking down Ryou whatever plan you have will go up in flames, from what I read about the Millennium Items any spirit within one needs a host and by furthering hurting Ryou you're plan is screwed!"

 **Yami Bakura's  
**  
I smirked at Samara's yell.

"Marik" I said. "Samara is right I must step in" I then called to the magic of the Millennium Ring. "I still need Ryou and I can't risk his health I can protect him for the moment with my spirit"

 **Samara's POV**

I watched as Bakura took control of Ryou once more.

"Thank you making me aware of my current situation Samara" Bakura said back to me. "I indeed still need Ryou so if you plan on using your Beast God Card Samara why don't you use it on me right now, come on Samara!" Bakura taunted holding his arms up.

"Alright it's time now go Seiryuu attack him with Blue Lightning!" Seiryuu complied as he opened his mouth and a huge orb of blue electricity formed and then it shot out towards Bakura.

 **Yami's Bakura  
**  
 _You may have won now my love but I will come back for you and soon I shall control the world's greatest power with you at my side._ I then laughed as Seiryuu's attack hit me.

 **Samara's POV**

Once Seiryuu's attack hit Bakura I watched as the spirit of the Millennium Ring take the hit. He then fell and Ryou now lay on the arena floor out cold on his back and his life points went to zero.

"And the winner is duelist number 9 Samara Hudson!"

"Ryou!" I yelled finally able to run over to Ryou. The arena was lowered and I brought Ryou up in a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

The others joined me. Ryou opened his eyes weakly.

"Thank you Samara for helping to protect me" Ryou then grunted and I simply held him closer to me, I kissed his forehead before turning to look to Tristan.

"Tristan can you take him to his room?"

"You bet Sam" Tristan then bent down and I let Duke and Joey help Ryou onto his back. Tristan then stood up and he was followed by Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Mai towards the elevator.

"Roland"

"Yes Ms. Hudson?"

"I know I won this duel but I'm not interested in my friend's rarest card right now" I then grunted and I nearly fell over and Yami grabbed me.

"Samara look at your arm" Tea said and I looked down at my left arm and my eyes widened. A medium sized scratch mark looked back at me and it was beginning to bleed. The wound was actually a claw mark, I had no doubt I got when the evil ghost possessed Smaug. It would seem my bond with my beloved dragon was stronger than I thought and thus giving me my wound when the evil ghost attacked me.

"Let's get you inside" Yami suggested and he wrapped one arm around my waist while Tea walked alongside us in case I were to fall again and she would catch me.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

After Ryou was taken back to his room Yami wanted me to get looked at but I simply told him my healing power would heal my wound. So I was back in my room now sitting on a chair, my duel disk now off of my left wrist while my right hand hovered my wound which was still bleeding pretty heavily. Worse my healing gift was not working.

"Damn it" I growled when I realized the bleeding wouldn't stop. I guess my magic was a little weakened from my duel which would make sense. I stood up and went into the bathroom and I found a washcloth and wetted it. I then cleaned the wound with soap and I placed the wet cloth over the scratch marks. I growled as the soap stung. I applied pressure to my left arm just as the door to my room rang.

"Come in" I shouted to whoever was on the outside. The door opened and in came Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba what on earth?"

"The nerd herd notified me that you were hurt during your duel and you refused medical attention" Kaiba greeted me in his usual tone with me, it held a small bit of annoyance but it was gentle. "I wanted to see for myself how bad this cut of yours is" he then walked over to me and I shook my head.

"It's fine is Ryou okay?"

"He's being checked out by my medical staff since I can't land this blimp now let me see this wound Samara I'm not leaving until I do"

"Fine" I then pulled away the washcloth and it was covered in a medium sized amount of blood.

"That's a good size wound you have I know here a first aid kit is" Kaiba then walked around me into the bathroom. He then came back out with the first aid kit and made a nodding gesture to sit on a nearby chair. I complied and headed towards the one I had just stood up from. I sat down and Kaiba followed, he took the now ruined wash cloth and threw it away in a trash can before he focused his attention back to me. He used hand sanitizer to clean his hands before opening the first aid.

"This is going to sting so bear with me Samara" Kaiba had taken out a cotton ball and poured peroxide on it. I growled as he began to clean away the blood on my wound and it stung like a bitch.

"Sorry" Kaiba apologized as he finished cleaning the blood away. He then put the peroxide away and put the cotton ball down before taking out bandage wrap. He placed a medium band aide over my scratches and then he began to wrap around my arm with the wrapping. He made the bandage wrap a little snug to where it would hold enough pressure to stop the bleeding and to the point where I would be comfortable.

"There I'll check on it later" Kaiba said as he finished tying up the wrapping on my arm. He then stood back up to put away the first aid kit and wash his hands. My face was merely blushing this was the first time Kaiba didn't flirt with me which was a relief.

 _It's because he cares for you_ my inner wolf said.

 _Only as a friend perhaps.  
_  
 _I don't think so was_ all my wolf said before she became silent.

"You look deep in thought" Kaiba said as he walked back over to me.

"I was uh thanks for taking care of my arm"

Kaiba nodded and I slowly got back to my feet. Kaiba then looked to my One Ring and he suddenly fingered it with a hand.

"This thing must be a good luck charm"

"Not really I just like wearing it" I replied as Kaiba released my ring.

"The details well done"

I then noticed his card necklace around his neck which I knew held a picture of Mokuba.

"What about that?" I asked nodding to his necklace. "Is that a good luck charm to you?"

Kaiba chuckled and it was a real one. He held the card pendant in a hand.

"You could say that I guess Mokuba is really important to me"

"I understand that" I walked past him heading towards the windows of my room. "I was close with my sister"

"Was?" Kaiba asked. "What happened to her?"

I didn't answer and I heard Kaiba coming towards me and he now stood next to me.

"She was murdered and I was there when it happened"

I looked to Kaiba and I tried to read his face. He was thinking about what to say next very carefully.

"That must have been a rough time for you"

"You have no idea I really don't want to talk about it right now"

"Of course I won't push you into talking about something you don't want to discuss Samara"

"I thank you but I have a question why do you treat me differently like you do with Mokuba, Kaiba?"  
That question him made him an arch an eyebrow and he smirked.

 _Oh boy_ I thought.

"It's as I said before Samara I admire that you are different and unique and plus I like the inner fire within you and your talent for dueling which is why I look forward to taking you on in the next round"

I then smirked with him.

"That was my plan all along if someone else duels you well I'll get angry" I then suddenly felt light headed and Kaiba suddenly caught me before I fell to the ground. He then suddenly scooped me into his arms bridal style and I didn't protest.

"I think you should rest before the next duel Samara clearly you're a little tired" Kaiba said as he sat me down on my bed.

"I think I'll take your advice" I replied. My head actually hurt a little.

"Good" Kaiba then suddenly bent down and my heart began to beat as his lips touched my forehead and I felt my face turn red.

"Take a cat nap I'll send Mokuba or someone else to come wake you Samara" Kaiba then turned around and headed towards the door. He then pressed a button on the panel and left.

 _Holy crap Kaiba I can't believe you actually kissed me_ I thought remembering the way his lips touched my forehead. I felt sleep coming and I closed my eyes for a quick rest before the next duel was to happen.

 **So Seiryuu finally appears. I wanted his attack points to be determind just like Slifer's. He's one powerful card!**

 **I hope I made some of you laugh!  
Please review!**


	10. Odion vs Joey

**Hello my beloved readers!  
Sorry for the late update but I have been busy these past few days lol. So Samara has a nightmare that will be discussed more later in the story. I will be skipping Mai vs Marik's duel because it's not my favorite duel of the finals. Yami Marik also appears and he and Samara face off at the end of the chapter. Enjoy**

 **Samara's Dream**

 **Her POV**

I held back a scream as the knife entered my left shoulder and it hurt. Above me stood the same human who murdered my sister, nearly six years later he was foolish to return to my pack's territory and to try and kidnap a young preteen she-wolf.

"Your sister was weak bitch and now you will join her"

He then plunged the knife deeper into my shoulder but I merely smirked.

"Despite being in pain you dare laugh at me?!"

"You're a coward hunting wolves when it's illegal to kill our kind even for sport, you will not harm anymore members of my pack while I am here to fight you even if I must die to do it you will learn your consequences you murdering bastard"

The hunter then slapped me across the face before he took out his knife already it's blade soaked in blood, my blood. He then sneered as it went back into my shoulder in a new direction and I could no longer hold back the screams as the human who murdered my sister continued his sick game.

 **Reality  
Sam's POV**

I woke up with a yelp. It had been a long time since that nightmare and now it was back. I merely placed a hand to my face while the door to my room opened.

"Hey Sam" Mokuba's voice rang out. I looked up to see the adorable black haired preteen walk towards me. However when he saw the way I was holding my face with my hand his kind blue gray eyes turned concerned.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare kid I'm fine I take it your brother sent you?"

"Yep Joey and Marik are about to start dueling"

I simply nodded and I got to my feet. I still wore my boots and I went to grab my duel disk. As I strapped it on Mokuba asked.

"How is your arm Seto told me it got scratched up pretty bad earlier?"

I turned to the younger Kaiba brother and smiled at him.

"It doesn't hurt much right now"

"I'm glad to hear that you really scared me when you fell onto the arena during your duel"

The memory of when Bakura's ghost attacking me through Smaug was still fresh in my mind.

"You're not going to tie your hair up?" Mokuba asked as we headed towards the door of my room.

"Nah to be honest if I did pull it back it would only get loose again" I let Mokuba go out the door first before I followed. My deck was in its holder beneath my tank top, I had quickly swiped my leather jacket too and put it on.

"To be honest it looks better down I like the way it's spiky towards the ends" Mokuba complimented and this got me to blush as I closed the door to my room.

"How is it that you're the sweet Kaiba brother and your brother is so well ya know"

"Once you get to know Seto he can be a nice guy our childhood wasn't the best at times" Mokuba explained as we entered the dining room which was now deserted. "Our parents passed away when we were really young"

"I'm sure you still miss them I bet"

"I do but having Seto helps ease the pain" Mokuba added as the elevator doors opened and Mokuba and I got inside.

"I can sort of relate to that like you I have lost a loved one only it was my sister and my parents were my rock to get me through those dark times"

"Oh man Sam I'm so sorry to hear that" Mokuba turned to me. I merely smiled at him like a big sister would do to their younger sibling.

"It's part of life kid" Mokuba simply nodded and then he walked over to me and then hugged me around my legs. I felt my face turn red at this sudden moment. I simply chuckled and ruffled his hair as the elevator came to a stop and he pulled away just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the sky deck. Mokuba and I parted ways; he went to join his brother's side while I joined the others.

"Samara how are you feeling?" Tea asked as I approached.

"Better actually so I take it Joey is dueling our mysterious Marik huh?" I asked taking a spot between her, Mai, and Yugi.

"Yep and Joey's really eager" Mai answered. The arena lit up and the duel was about to start.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Samara you took quite a fall during that duel with the spirit of the Millennium Ring" Marik said from behind me.

I turned to him and smirked. But before I could say anything the others gasped and I turned to see Joey hurriedly grab his cards that got blown away from the wind. I face palmed at that while the others scolded Joey to hang onto his cards. Joey hurriedly put his cards back into his hand and he then spun around ready to play. He then played Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. After a minor taunting Odion drew a card and then placed a magic card into his duel disk.

 _Crap he's about to play Temple of the Kings not a good start_ I growled in my mind. Everyone watched as the Temple of the Kings shook behind Odion and then it came to life behind him.

"What card is that?" Serenity asked.

"Temple of the Kings" I began to explain and everyone looked to me. "It's an interesting magic card and Joey better find a way to take it down because Marik can summon a beast within it and if he does this duel won't be in Joey's favor"

"Your kidding?!" Mai protested. I looked to her and shook my head.

"I wish I were but Joey made it to the finals with both hard work and skill so I wouldn't lose faith in him yet Mai"

"Well spoken" Yugi added and I felt my face turn red at his comment before I returned my attention back to the duel. Odion placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

"Are you okay Joey?" Serenity asked to her brother.

"You look pretty spooked dude" Tristan added. Joey blushed and he held his cards up to cover his face. Odion then taunted Joey about making his next move and I merely sighed. Joey didn't tend to do well when it came to insults.

"Say goodnight Marik I summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode!" Joey then played his creature. "And that's all I'm going to do for now Chrome Dome"

"Observe you fool I play two more cards face down on the field and that completes my turn"

"What on earth is Marik planning?" Mai asked.  
"Most likely a good strategy Joey just needs to keep his cool and focus on his" I answered not taking my eyes off of the duel. Joey then summoned Hayabusa Knight in attack mode and I suddenly growled.

"What's with the growl?" Yugi asked me.

"Just watch" I simply replied to him as Joey played Giant Trunade. A mini tornado came to life on the field and it began to blow its way towards Odion. The tornado was just about to do its job but it simply stopped and Joey began to protest.

"Why did it stop?" Mai asked. I wish I could answer but getting involved with the plot line was too damn risky right now. Odion then revealed Judgment of Anubis.

"Ra damn it that is not a good trap card in this situation" I said while the trap came to life taking the form of a purple fog and a wolf like head appeared on the field. Odion then commanded it to attack Joey's monsters. I turned away as the trap card did its job destroying Joey's monsters and taking his life points to 1900. I looked again to see Joey boasting about how he was going to win and while Serenity cheered him on, both Tea and I sweat dropped at how little she knew about how duel monsters worked. I used that chance to look over to Kaiba and Mokuba.

I chuckled when I noticed both of them were sweat dropping like Tea and I wore. Kaiba noticed I was back and he sent me a nod which I returned just as Odion placed two more face downs on the field. Joey then summoned Alligator Sword in attack mode before he placed a face down and he ended his turn. Odion then simply passed which really pissed Joey off I could literally see the anime vein on his hair, and this actually got me to snort in amusement. Joey then passed his turn, while Odion drew a card and he also passed. This got Tea, Mai and I to all do an anime fall. When the three of us got back to our feet Joey lost his temper and summoned Rocket Warrior.

"Joey not a smart move you dolt!" I shouted at the hot tempered blonde. Joey didn't seem to hear me as he ordered Rocket Warrior to attack .The monster sealed itself within its armor and it launched itself towards Odion. Odion countered with Eye of Wdjat and I swore as the trap card's mark appeared on Joey's monster. Rocket Warrior went flying around the arena as though it were confused.

"Now attack his Alligator Sword!" Odion commanded and Rocket Warrior turned around and went flying towards Alligator Sword. Joey then activated Fairy's Box and Alligator Sword went into it. Odion eyes went wide before he commanded Rocket Warrior to attack. Joey's monster then launched itself inside one of the fairy boxes holes. The small monster then poked its head out looking around for Alligator Sword; I breathed a sigh of relief. Alligator Sword poked its head out from another hole.

"I missed?" Odion asked not believing his eyes while Joey mocked him. I focused my attention on Odion's three face downs and I another growl came out of my lips.

"Okay Sam you're really starting to freak me out when you growl like that" Mai said.  
"Sorry but Joey's in trouble again just listen to Marik" I suggested and she looked to Odion. Marik's brother explained that he had a rare type of breed of monster that was both a trap and monster card.

Then Embodiment of Apophis was activated following by two more of its counter parts. The three monster trap hybrids then appeared to the field.

"Those things are nasty"

"I agree with you girlfriend" Mai added.

While Odion taunted Joey the blonde played a face down which I knew was Scape Goat and then placed Alligator Sword in defense mode. Odion then ordered his creatures to attack but Joey activated Scape Goat, however Odion played Magic Jammer.

"Not good that card will cancel out Joey's magic card" I said. Joey's magic card disappeared along with the three goat like creatures it held. One Embodiment took down Rocket Warrior, while Alligator Sword was done the same with another. Then the third attacked Joey's life points taking them down to 200. Joey grunted and he fell to knees while Odion laughed. I felt an anime vein of my own come to my head and I lost my temper.

"You no good son of a bitch!" I snapped and smoke literally came out my ears.

"Calm down Sam" Tea said to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I listened to her words and did as she suggested. However Odion's taunts continued to mock Joey and this time I lost it.

"JOEY WHEELER YOU BETTER QUIT MOPING LIKE YOU ARE NOW AND GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE GAME YOU WORKED TO DAMN HARD TO LOSE TO HIM!"

I wasn't mad at Joey it was Odion I was furious with, well not really. Joey turned to me and he sweat dropped. The others were actually backed away from me since I was all fired up. I pointed a finger at Odion.

"You dueled three tough opponents and he's no exception so get the hell up and find a way to claim victory!"

"Thanks Sam" Joey said and I merely smirked before calming back down. "Remind me not to piss you off"

 **Seto's Kaiba POV  
**  
"Whoa Seto did you see Sam?"  
"Sure did" I answered.

I knew Samara had fire within her and to finally see it was amusing. I just hope I wouldn't experience for myself one day, hell I actually felt my heart beat fast while The Girl On Fire ranted.

 **Samara's POV**

As I calmed down I watched as Serenity encourage her brother. The exchange of conversation reminded me how Amber inspired me to do my best. To this day I missed her with all my heart and I actually felt tears coming to my eyes. I growled and wiped my eyes so no one would notice and it was a good thing to because Joey got back to his feet. I then saw Yugi transform into Yami. My brother then came over to me and asked.

"Are you alright Samara you looked a little emotional a second ago"

"I'm fine now the conversation between Serenity and Joey just reminded me of someone I once loved very much my sister, she was my rock when I was at my lowest"

"I see" Yami must have sensed I didn't want to talk about Amber at the moment and I was glad he didn't.

"Kick his ass Joey!" I then shouted to Joey who looked to me and gave a wink which I replied with a smirk. Joey then played two cards facedown before playing Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode and his turn ended. Odion then ordered his three snake warriors to attack and Joey activated his Foolish Burial, followed by Grave Robber.

"Oh this is going to be good" I said my smirk widening. "Just watch"

Grave Robber then held a card that was revealed to be Jinzo.

Odion broke into a sweat as Jinzo appeared onto the field next to Joey. Jinzo glasses then lit up and they destroyed Odion's monster trap card hybrids thus sending them to the graveyard.

"Awesome move pack mate!" I shouted to Joey who blushed at my compliment the others voiced in their support behind me. Joey then summoned Battle Warrior in attack mode and switched Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode as well. Jinzo then attacked Odion first before following behind with Battle Warrior and Swordsman of Landstar thus making his life point's drop to 400.

Joey ended his turn with more taunting at Odion. Odion didn't move for a few seconds because he and Marik were talking through their minds, then Odion played Swords of Revealing Light. I growled playing that card wasn't good for Joey. Joey then sacrificed his Battle Warrior to summon The Legendary Fishermen; Mako's rarest card appeared onto the field. The sight of the shark made my fangs want to elongate, shark meat was good. I mentally scolded myself for being a dolt to think about food right now while Joey placed his all three of his monsters in defense mode. Odion then drew a card and he froze his gold eyes widening in shock

 _So he drew the fake Winged Dragon of Ra_ I thought. I watched as Odion looked to Marik, both siblings were arguing about using the fake god card. Then Odion turned back to Joey and placed a facedown before he went back to hesitating.

"Yami" I whispered getting my brother to listen. I made a come here gesture with my head and Yami obeyed. "That card is a fake Winged Dragon of Ra and I might as well cut to the chase that human up there isn't Marik"

"Samara are you sure it's wise to tell me this information?" he asked back only loud enough for me to hear.

"I am only preparing you brother continue to pretend that Joey is dueling Marik I just wanted to warn you about what is to come, the true identity of our foe will come to pass soon"

Yami simply nodded and the two of us went back to watching the duel. Both of us watched as Odion played the fake Winged Dragon of Ra into the arc of Temple of the Kings. I had to admit seeing the fake card go into the box was pretty cool. Joey then used Monster Reborn to revive Alligator Sword and he used him and Swordsman of Landstar to sacrifice in order to summon Insect Queen; I winced at Weevil's ugly monster. I really hated some bugs especially those who reminded me of spiders! Yuck!

Don't get me wrong I wasn't afraid of spiders I just couldn't stand them!

I growled when I heard Kaiba made a sarcastic comment about Joey and I shot him a knock it off look. Kaiba shot me a flirtatious look back and I felt my face turn red. Yami shot a death glare back to Kaiba and Kaiba simply smirked. Then I swore when Odion played Cup of Sealed Soul, then he activated his face down card Seal of Serket.

"Mot********" I snarled. "Sorry guys but Marik's about to play a really dangerous creature"

Everyone gasped as the three magic cards of Odion's combined and I turned away as the Mystical Beast of Serkert formed. When I looked up to see the foul thing I swore in my mind. The damn red scorpion like creature was ugly and I mean UGLY!

Joey drew a card and frowned and I remembered it was a Polymerization card he drew; the blonde then ended his turn. Odion then commanded his Beast of Serkert to attack Jinzo. The scorpion walked forward and seized Jinzo into its sharp pincers before destroying it, and the creature's attack points went to 3700. Joey drew another card before passing and Odion sent the Beast of Serket to devour Insect Queen. Its attack points went to 4900 and Serenity began to tear up, she was about to walk away when Joey shouted out to her.

I watched as both siblings converse and I eyed Odion as this happened. I knew he was remembering when he was found as an infant by Ishizu and Marik's mother. I thought the flashbacks in this episode were both adorable and yet sad. It broke my heart when Marik had been taken away to undergo the tomb keeper's initiation.

 _The bond between Odion and Marik is similar to the one I shared with Amber_ I thought. At the thought of my sister I shook my head.

"Are you alright Samara?" Yami asked me again and I looked to him.

"I am fine" I reassured my brother and he simply nodded before focusing his attention back to the duel. I looked behind me to glance at Marik who was eying his older brother, I saw the glint of the real Millennium Rod and I silently growled. Out of all the Yami's in Yugioh, Yami Marik was the one I despised most and also feared. I was not looking forward to seeing him in the flesh. Joey drew another card and he had no choice but to pass again.

I saw Joey's eyes and I smirked he still had the desire to win this duel no matter what. I closed my eyes as Odion shouted for his Serket to devour the Legendary Fisherman and I knew the creature's life points were now close to 6000. Joey simply passed again and I knew this was where the turning point of the duel. I watched as Joey tell Odion that he wasn't Marik and I saw Kaiba's eyes widen. Yami looked to me and I simply nodded in the direction where Namu was, Yami then looked back to in a questioning look and I nodded.

At the same moment Odion drew out the fake Millennium Rod and yelled that he was in fact Marik, he then pocketed it away before commanding his Mystical Beast Serket to attack Joey's life points. Joey closed his eyes and waited for the duel to end as the red scorpion to almost sink it's pincers into him, but then it stopped.

"Shouldn't Joey be a scorpion snack by now?" Duke asked. I watched as Odion mentally converse with Marik and already I could see the fear of the older Ishtar using the fake Winged Dragon of Ra.

"What is happening Samara?" Yami asked quietly to me.

"Just continuing watching my friend" I simply answered now focusing my attention back to the duel.

"Because this duel will be ending shortly and Joey will need all of you to aid him"

I then focused my attention to Kaiba, who was looking uneasy. Either he was eager to see this duel end or he wanted to see the fake Winged Dragon of Ra.

 _Some serious s**t is about to go down_ I thought as Odion raised the fake Millennium Rod and announced he was going to use the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Be very careful Joey!" Yami shouted.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is dangerous so be prepared" I added as Odion turned to the Temple of the Kings and he held up the fake Millennium Rod, the box glowed just as the Mystical Beast of Serket was sacrificed. Odion paid half of his remaining life points before commanding Ra to appear. The box opened and a green beam of light shot out into the sky. The sky began to darken and I suddenly felt an angry presence just as the fake Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in a background full of fire.

 _Who dares to imposter me?!_

I heard a male voice demand and my eyes widened because I think I was the only one who heard it. The male voice suddenly spoke to me and it was kind and gentle despite it being angry a second ago.

 _Hello young one  
_  
 _Who are you?_ I demanded at the voice.

 _I am the Winged Dragon of Ra, Samara reincarnation of Seraphina.  
_  
 _Is this some kind of joke?  
_  
 _I assure you little one I am real and something greatly insulting awoken me just now.  
_  
 _It is because a fake card representing the real you is being played.  
_  
 _I thought so; I know that my wielder has darkness within him.  
_  
 _I also happen to wield your card as well Milord.  
_  
Ra simply chuckled before responding.

 _I am yours to command Priestess you were blessed by not only Seiryuu, but also Slifer and myself to command us. Only call on us if you need our aid and we shall obey farewell for now little one.  
_  
Then the Winged Dragon of Ra went dormant.

My attention then went back to the duel and just seeing the fake Ra also pissed me off. The fake god card had the same attack power as the Mystical Beast of Serket had. Joey taunted Odion to attack and Odion simply complied by commanding the fake Ra to attack. The dragon's mouth opened but it didn't attack. I winced as I still felt Ra's rage and I looked to Marik to see his duel disk and deck glow gold.

Odion suddenly turned around and he stared into the fake Ra's appearance, the fake dragon roared before many rounds of lightning bolts began to hit the dueling arena. Odiom simply closed his eyes knowing this duel was over, a scream came out of my lips as lightning hit him and the fake Millennium Rod shattered. Slowly Odion's knees gave way and he began to fall forwards and then his body hit the arena floor. Joey approached him but was stopped by another lightning bolt.

Then a second bolt hit Joey and he yelped and he too fell to the arena floor and everyone began to spazz out. Tristan hurried to the arena to make sure Joey was alright but Roland as expected began to argue with him. I simply sweat dropped as the two bickered until Kaiba interrupted.

" Enough I don't know where that lightning came from but it had nothing to do with the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk system whatever it may seem to be this lightning is a act of mother nature and nothing more"

Mai protested and Kaiba simply ignored her. Roland looked back to Joey and Odion asking if the duel should be a double forfeit.

"Not yet because the duelists are tied with 200 life points each we'll give them five minutes whichever duelist gets to their feet first will be declared the winner and continue on in the finals"

Everyone voiced their protests while I turned to Marik who was now holding his head. Odion then grunted and he weakly began to get up, I could see Odion was struggling and before Roland could declare him the winner he fell forward and became unconscious.

 _What is happening?_ Smaug suddenly asked.

 _Both Odion and Joey are out cold due to being struck by lightning._ I answered him.

 _Then I hope your friend will recover I sensed a great anger not too while ago.  
_  
 _That was the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
_  
 _I see be careful Samara_ Smaug then went back to being silent while I watched the others continue to shout for Joey to get the hell up. I knew Joey was having a daydream with the others taking place in one of Domino High School's classrooms.

"JOEY WHEELER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW RA DAMMIT!" I shouted for the hell of it and my yell made everyone jump. Kaiba had heard me and he simply smirked and I shot him a shut up look. Joey suddenly grunted and without him knowing it he got to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Joey asked looking to us.

"You passed out you dolt and scared the hell out of us!" Mai snapped. Joey simply apologized before looking to Odion, and he remembered the duel and how it happened.

"And the winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!" Roland officiated. Now with the duel over the arena lowered and I was the first to leap into the air and I landed on the metal flooring with a thud. I bent down and held Odion while Joey and Yami joined next to me.

"Thank you Priestess" Odion said to me and I nodded. Odion then turned to Joey. "Forgive me Joey I am sorry it was an honor for me to duel with you"

"Well same to you and thanks to that lightning bolt I won't be forgetting this duel anytime soon now that's done you gotta come clean if you're not Marik who are you pal?"Joey asked.

"I am only a servant of the real Master Marik" Odion then pointed at Marik who was still growling. Both Joey and Yami turned to Marik and asked.

"That's Marik?"

"That's him Yami" I told my brother and he nodded before standing up.

"Admit your true identity Marik!"

Marik heard his words and he turned to us.

"Yes it's true I am indeed the real Marik you fools"

"So Namu lied to us all along?" Tea asked.

"He was merely trying to gain our trust so he could get closer to us especially Yugi" I hissed and I gave Odion to Joey. I then stood up and leapt off of the arena and I landed a few feet away from Marik. Yami followed and he now stood next to me.

"We meet Girl On Fire wielder of the Beast God Cards and the same to you Pharaoh, soon both of your set of God cards will be mine along with the Millennium Puzzle"

Both Yami and I growled while Marik suddenly held his hand to his head once more.

 _Here comes Melvin_ I thought as Marik screamed in pain and he glowed for a second. I swore when the familiar spiky hair of Yami Marik formed and there he stood right in front of us.

"Marik what is going on?!" Yami demanded but Yami Marik simply chuckled and he bent his head down. The Millennium eye symbol glowed on his head.

I yelped and high tailed to hide behind Yami.

" I am finally free again in which I can do things my way, I was restrained for years by that fool Odion"

"Who are you?!" Yami demanded.

"I am the true Marik and I am not as kind as the one you've come to know and soon I shall finish the job he couldn't complete and strip you of your powers for I deserve to be Pharaoh"

"Why don't you shut that damn mouth of yours Melvin!" I snapped at Yami Marik. Yami Marik simply chuckled.

"Your are certainly Seraphina's reincarnation Samara, Girl on Fire, by the time I through with you and your brother his power will mine and all of you shall be trapped in a realm of eternal darkness"

Yami Marik then continued to talk about obtaining all of the god cards and Kaiba replied back about having enough of the Egyptian fairy tale nonsense and Obelisk was his and his alone so he could regain his title as the number one duelist blah, blah, blah, blah.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

There was to be another short break before the next duel was to occur. And I decided to not watch Mai's duel against Yami Marik. At the moment I was sitting on the couch in my room holding Seiryuu and Suzaku in my hand.

"I had a feeling I would find you in here" Yami Marik's voice suddenly said and I nearly jumped out my skin as I got up and held my two Beast god cards close to me. The dark half of Marik was already out of Marik's usual clothes and was already dressed in the signature black tank top, tan pants, and a purple cape and he stood behind the sofa.

"How the f**k did you get in my room?!" I demanded at him.

"I know many things to do with darkness Samara now hand over the Beast God cards to me" he outstretched his towards them, and he grunted as he got zapped by the bond I shared with the two cards along with the rest of the monsters in my deck.

"Surely you know that only a female can wield Suzaku and Seiryuu" I hissed. Yami Marik simply chuckled before he held up his Millennium Rod and it glowed and I yelped as I felt my whole body being thrown backwards. I felt my back slam against a nearby wall and I hissed at the brief pain I felt. Yami Marik then came to me and he held the base of the Millennium Rod underneath my chin so I could look at him.

"Damn you" I growled. I still clutched Suzaku and Seiryuu in my right hand.

"You wield such fire Samara I can sense your hatred for me"

"Only for you not for Marik himself it was you who made him suffer the hands of darkness"

"And like you haven't?" he taunted. He then used the end of the Millennium Rod to peel my tank top a little so an X shaped scar showed hovering off the area between my arm and the area over my left breast. "This scar was given to you by someone you harmed fueled by darkness"

"F**k you!" I then threw my fist forward and it collided with Marik lip. He grunted and he released his hold of me with the Millennium Rod. He growled as his wiped off the blood away from his mouth, before he used his Millennium Rod on me once more. I felt my body beginning to tire and I cursed as I was swallowed by darkness.

 **Kaiba's POV  
**  
I couldn't explain it but I hurried to Samara's room. Something didn't feel right I hurriedly opened the door just in time to see Marik holding an out cold Samara. He was about to touch her two god cards when I snapped.

"You stay the hell away from her!" I hissed and Marik growled. He gently put Samara on the floor while I stormed into the room.

"I should disqualify you right now for trying to take her two god cards Marik, if you haven't realized they don't like males touching them" I snapped as I bent down to Samara and I took her into my arms. "I suggest you leave right now or else"

"Fine then but my warning from before still stands you fool" Marik taunted before he walked to the door to Samara's room and left. As the doors closed behind him I looked down to the unconscious Girl on Fire. She still clung to Suzaku and Seiryuu and I merely chuckled. I then scooped her into my arms and carried her towards her bed. I would make Mokuba stay in here with her until she woke up, I didn't want anyone else to do any funny business with her.

I gently placed her onto her back and I checked her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt one and I watched as her chest rose as she breathed. She would most likely wake up in an hour or so. I then looked to her two god cards, without thinking I held my hand out towards them. To my surprise I didn't get the same shock I experienced earlier and as I held the two cards I felt a fierce presence. I merely shook my head and placed Suzaku and Seiryuu back into Samara's deck, I was a man of my word and I didn't go so low as to steal. In the past I may have done that but I wasn't that man today.

I then looked back to the sleeping Samara. I walked over to her and noticed her tank top was lowered to where it shouldn't have been. I saw a scar in the shape of an X right above her left breast. I felt my face flush and I gently tugged her leather jacket so it covered her scar; she could straighten the shirt up later. Then without thinking I caressed her face.

 _Why do you make me feel like this Samara?_ I thought.

To be honest when I first met her I felt like I knew her from before which was weird since we never met. I gently pulled my hand away and looked at it. Though I wouldn't admit it I was attracted to her and that scared me. Since after the loss of my parents and the hell Gozaburo put me through made me shut off the kind side I once had when I was a kid. The side that I only showed to Mokuba and to no one else. Then Samara entered the picture and something about her intrigued me not only was she incredibly smart, and talented at dueling. She was also beautiful in my eyes not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well.

There was nothing more I wanted to do right then but to kiss her, but I knew that wouldn't be right. I was a gentleman despite being called an asshole by others and I wouldn't dare do that to Samara without her consent.

"Mokuba you there kid?" I asked my brother pressing the communication button on my jacket.

"I'm here Seto what do you need?"

"Samara was ambushed my Marik and she's unconscious would you mind keeping an eye on her until she wakes up?"

"Is she okay?" Mokuba asked and I chuckled at the concern in his voice. The fact Samara was kind to my little brother was another reason why I liked her and Mokuba liked her .

"She's fine little brother" I reassured him.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on her on my way"

"Thanks kid you're the best" I then released the hold on my jacket. I stayed with Samara until Mokuba came into her room and I had to leave to monitor the next duel which was Mai against Marik. Now that Marik's real identity was revealed I wanted to see the real Winged Dragon of Ra. And then once I defeated him and Yugi I would become the world's number one duelist once more, I suddenly swore when I remembered I would need to beat Samara in a duel to regain that title too.

"Samara Hudson you shall be the only duelist I will face in the next round before Yugi" I said to myself.

As I headed towards the Stratos Dueling arena I smirked when the time came for me to duel Samara it was one duel I would look forward to the most.

 **Gaw!  
More Seto and Sam moments. I already have a shipping name for them and its called Stubbornshipping. Why it's because the two of them are stubborn as heck. Also the poll for Sam and Seto's theme song is in my profile I will choose a winner at the end of Februrary, so please vote!  
And don't forget to review!  
You guys rock!**


	11. Kaiba vs Ishizu

**Hello my beloved readers!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
Because something exciting happens between Seto and Sam towards the end of the chapter.  
Enjoy!**

 **Samara's POV**

I growled before I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Yami Marik trying to take my Beast God cards and then he used his Millennium Rod to knock me unconscious.

"Oh good you're awake Sam" Mokuba's voice spoke and I turned my head to see the younger Kaiba brother sitting in a chair next to me.

"What happened?" I asked him as I slowly sat myself up.

"Marik knocked you out and Seto came to help you" at the mention of that my face turned red. I noticed I was in my bed and I knew Kaiba must have had to carry me to it. "You were unconscious for Mai and Marik's duel"

At the mention of that I sat straight up.

"Who won?" I asked knowing what the answer was.

"Marik did and now Mai is unconscious like you were" Mokuba explained. He then held his hand out to me which I took and he helped me to my feet. "How are you feeling now?"

"I just have a minor headache which will pass on its own your brother is about to duel right?" I inquired.

"You bet and I'm glad you're awake I'll take you to the top deck"

"Thanks for watching over me Mokuba" I thanked the younger Kaiba brother who blushed and he placed a hand behind his head which I found was cute.

"Seto actually made me watch you"

"Not surprised hang on a second" I quickly unplugged my phone and grabbed a pair of shades I brought before following Mokuba out of my room. Once it was locked I followed the younger Kaiba brother through the dining room where Kaiba was waiting. When he saw me and Mokuba heading towards him a real smile came to his lips instead of his usual smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked me.

"I'm fine uh thanks for your help earlier" I said to him and he simply nodded.

"Seto I'm going to start translating the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra good luck in your duel big brother"

"Thanks kid" Kaiba said to his brother in his gentle tone. Mokuba winked at me before he turned around and left. Kaiba then pressed the button to the elevator which opened and he and I went inside. The two of us were quiet until I spoke.

"I've been looking forward to this duel" Kaiba turned to me and he had his signature smirk back on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that I hope I won't disappoint you" his smirk widened and I growled.

"I'm just teasing you Samara no need to get angry"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied as the doors to the elevator opened and Kaiba nodded in front of him.

Even though he acted like a jerk most of the time he was certainly a gentleman that I wouldn't deny. I thanked him with a simple nod of my own before I exited the elevator. Yami Marik to my annoyance was already out on the roof.

"I see you are awake Samara"

"Piss off Melvin" I snapped at him and Yami Marik arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner. I simply gave him a smirk before walking past him. It didn't take long for the others to come back to the sky deck minus Mai and Serenity. Joey's sister was watching Mai while the others would see Kaiba duel.

"Samara I was informed Marik attacked you are you alright?" Yami asked hurrying over to me.

"I'm fine just a minor headache that's all" I reassured my brother.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I was worried"

"How is Mai by the way?" I asked.

"In the Shadow Realm a doctor is monitoring her" Yami explained. He then turned to watch Kaiba get onto the arena. "Talking with Kaiba will only be pointless but he does have several skilled doctors here on board which is good to know"

"He wouldn't come unprepared in case something were to happen especially if Mokuba were to get harmed" I added.

"Is it just me or does Kaiba seem to have taken interest in you this whole time Sam?" Joey asked his tone in a disapproving manner. I blushed and sent him a death glare.

"Don't tease her man" Duke defended and Duke then shot me a wink not a flirtatious one but one friends would do to one another. I nodded and I saw out of the corner of my eye Kaiba frown.

 _Okay he's definitely jealous_ I thought.

 _Of course he is it is because he likes you as do I_ my inner wolf spoke.

 _Oh hush_ I said to my wolf and she simply chuckled as the elevator doors opened to reveal Ishizu.

"You have some nerve showing up late to a duel with me" I sweat dropped as Kaiba taunted Ishizu. She simply ignored him and stepped onto the arena taking her spot opposite Kaiba. Ishizu then took off the cloak covering her face and I heard Yami gasp. Ishizu looked to me while Tea and Yami talked. I sent her a nod before Kaiba greeted.

"This is quite a surprise"

"Yes we meet again Seto Kaiba"

"So you've come to win back Obelisk" Kaiba pointed out the obvious.

"What I've come is of a far greater importance to save my brother"

"Brother?" Kaiba inquired confused. Isizu looked to Yami Marik who looked back at her with a sneer. I sent the dark half of Marik a hateful look. Ishizu then revealed Marik was her brother and she went to go on about her Millennium Necklace and its powers.

"Enough with the Millennium Items!" Kaiba snapped having enough. "I don't believe in that nonsense and for this duel just because you were foolish to hand me Obelisk the Tormentor I won't hesitate to use it to defeat you"

 _Oh Kaiba will you shut up!_ I said in my mind. He went on and on about winning his title back.

"Will you just start this damn duel Kaiba!" I snapped at the President of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba looked to me and he smirked. He then turned to Roland and ordered him to start the duel. Roland nodded and the dueling arena lit up. Both Ishizu and Kaiba's life points lit up to 4000. Kaiba drew his first card and played Vorse Raider in attack mode before placing a card facedown. Of course Ishizu was already planning his down fall. Ishizu then played Keldo in attack mode and it was weaker than Vorse Raider. Then she played Michizure of Doom. Kaiba had a panicked look on his face and it went to sheer shock when Ishizu called out Kaiser Glider and Polymerization to be discarded. Kaiba simply pulled his two cards out and sent them to the graveyard before he ordered Ishizu to turn her cards around.

"Enough trickery show me your cards right now you'll regret playing that magic card discard Revival Magic and Monster Reborn!"  
"As you wish" Ishizu replied calmly and she discarded her two cards into the graveyard. Ishizu and Yami Marik then exchanged conversation through their minds before Kaiba drew another card and he commanded Vorse Raider to attack Kelgo. Vorse Raider obeyed and he leapt forward using his sword to destroy Kelgo. Kaiba then played another face down.

"Hmmm"

"What is it Samara?" Yami asked.

"I know what Kaiba is planning most likely those two cards are Shrink and Crush Card Virus"

"You maybe be right sister" Yami agreed and I blushed at his comment.

Ishizu then drew out Exchange of the Spirit before she played Mudora. I sweat dropped at Kaiba's impatience and I smirked when Ishizu told him to be patient which he replied.

"You tried my patience by being late to this duel now go already the less I have to hear about your insane brother the better!"

"That was uncalled for Kaiba!" I yelled and I felt an anime vein come onto my head.

"How dare you insult my family you'll regret those words" Ishizu replied I could see her anger at Kaiba's comment. She then played Sword of Dogra which raised Mudora's attack power by 500 points and then she ordered it to attack. Mudora leapt forward and just as it was about to destroy Vorse Raider Kaiba revealed his two face downs.

"I knew it" I said when Shrink and Crush Card Virus were revealed. First Shrink cut Vorse Raider's attack power in half and then Crush Card Virus infected it just as Vorse Raider was destroyed and Mudora disappeared as well. Kaiba then laughed and I felt my face turn red at his laugh. Ishizu calmly removed all monsters from her deck with 1500 attack points or more and put them into her graveyard, she then played Swords of Revealing Light. This didn't seem to surprise Kaiba one bit and he continued to taunt Ishizu.

"Ra damn it I am so sick of hearing his taunts" I growled as Ishizu played a facedown ending her turn. Kaiba looked to his hand for a second before summoning Dark Gremlin in defense mode and he placed Virus Cannon face down. Ishizu drew one card before she passed her turn. Ishizu then said to Kaiba he would draw the card to his demise in two turns. And as usual he laughed and I did an anime fall. Why was his laugh so damn sexy?!

Ishizu then drew another card from her deck before she ended her turn. Kaiba did the same and he passed as well. Ishizu's swords then disappeared.

"My swords are gone you are free to attack"

"Well thank you for stating the obvious" Kaiba sneered. "And now stand back"

He then drew another card from his deck and as he held it up I felt Obelisk.

"So he finally drew it"

"What did he draw Sam?" Tea asked. I turned to her.

"Obelisk the Tormentor but playing it will only be his down fall" I answered before turning back to the duel.

"You're bluffing Kaiba losing?!" Joey squawked. "I seriously doubt that Sam"

"Think about it Joey Ishizu wouldn't be so calm if she knew what she was doing"

"You're right Samara" Yami agreed and we all watched as Kaiba sent Dark Gremlin to attack Ishizu's life points. Her life points went to 2400.

"So tell me did you predict that would happen to you?" Kaiba shouted at Ishizu. "The Dark Gremlin is the least of your problems Ishizu because I plan to destroy you with my Egyptian God card now"

"You're future is decided use Obelisk and you will be destroyed" Ishizu replied back.

"Wrong!" Kaiba snapped before he pointed a finger at her. "You can't win nothing can save you from Obelisk's wrath so don't resist it the end is near!" Kaiba began to laugh again and this time I did anime fall. I quickly got back up and I heard Kaiba continuing his taunting after he stopped laughing.

"Tell me Ishizu do you still think destiny is on your side or have you faced to the undeniable truth that this duel is mine?"

 _Really I wish he would just zip it._ I growled in thought.

"I got to give it to here that Ishizu is about to get stomped but she's keeping her cool" Joey said.

I simply smirked at his comment. Kaiba then laughed again before he revealed Virus Cannon. Virus Canon appeared on the field and the laser lit blue before the ray shot out and it hit Ishizu's deck. Ishizu grunted before she recovered from Virus Canon's blast and she took ten magic cards out of her deck and placed them into the graveyard while Kaiba wouldn't shut up about how lame her deck was.

"You fell right into my trap Kaiba"

"What?! Kaiba retorted. "But your cards their gone!"

"I still have my trap cards reveal Exchange of the Spirit!" Ishizu then revealed Exchange of the Spirit."This trap card will be the downward spiral to your defeat Kaiba at a cost of 1000 points my trap replaces the cards in each of our decks with those in our graveyards"

Kaiba's face suddenly stood still in shock. Ishizu then returned her cards back onto her duel disk while Kaiba placed six into his graveyard. She then played Kelbek before she played a card facedown. Kaiba was still in shock and luckily Mokuba came out of the elevator and he hurried to where his brother was visible. The two brothers exchange conversation before Kaiba drew another card and no surprise it was Virus Canon again.

Ishizu notified Kaiba that he held Virus Canon and Kaiba eyes widened in shock. He then played his trap card and once more Virus Canon appeared onto the field. Ishizu then revealed Muko which made Kaiba growl. He removed Virus Canon from the field and placed it into his graveyard. Ishizu summoned Zorga in attack mode. I ignored Yami's shouts at Kaiba who as I expected didn't listen. He then demanded Ishizu to move and Ishizu complied she ordered Zorga to attack Dark Gremlin. The caped creature unleashed its attack thus destroying Dark Gremlin.

Then Kelbek attacked his life points directly and Kaiba winced as his life points went to 1350. She then ended her turn with a facedown. Kaiba drew another card and Ishizu quickly revealed another Muko, Kaiba cursed before he sent his card to the graveyard. Mokuba shouted his support to Kaiba who looked to his younger sibling and he nodded at him before he focused his attention back to the duel, he played a face down card and I knew it was Soul Exchange. Ishizu then played a facedown of her own and Kaiba looked impatient. Hell I didn't blame him. She then played Agido in attack mode.

"All of you get ready because Kaiba's about to summon his Egyptian God card" I warned the others.

"Ishizu's done for" Joey said.

"Kelbek! Agido! Zorga! These monsters are now in my control and will soon be sacrificed reveal face down card!" Kaiba shouted and Soul Exchange stood up. Ishizu's three monsters disappeared. "And now I will play my Egyptian God card show yourself Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba slammed Obelisk onto his duel disk and the monster card appeared on the field and blue lights gathered before a huge blue beam appeared behind Kaiba. The CEO of Kaiba Corp laughed as his most powerful monster appeared behind him.

"Holy Crap" was all I could say. This was the closest I've been to Obelisk; smoke came out of his mouth.

 _Hello Priestess  
_  
A male voice spoke.

 _Let me guess Obelisk?_ I asked.

 _You are correct little one it is an honor to be within your presence again._

Then Obelisk went silent. I simply watched as everyone spoke while my eyes remained on the duel. Soon Kaiba would change his strategy and he would summon Blue Eyes White Dragon that I had to get on camera. Yami Marik then began to walk away and as he did the Millennium Rod suddenly began to glow just as Kaiba was about to command Obelisk to attack.

"What's this what's going on with my Millennium Rod?!" the dark half of Marik snapped. This got everyone else's attention except mine. My eyes remained on Kaiba who suddenly froze. I suddenly felt a vision coming to me as well. The carving of a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in front of me and my eyes widened as I saw Seraphina holding a lifeless male in her arms. It wasn't Bakura; the human male had shoulder length blue white hair. Seraphina was crying and I felt a huge amount of love with the human she held. This human must be related to Kisara somehow, he was very handsome. I then heard the cry of a Blue Eyes and when I came back to reality something hit me. It appeared Seraphina had a first love before Bakura and he must have died in order to protect her.

"Someone else is controlling my Millennium Rod!" Yami Marik snapped. I watched as Kaiba was rethinking his strategy. He then shook his head and spoke.

"Observe as I activate my magic card Silent Doom!" he used Silent Doom to revive Gadget Soldier to the field in defense mode.

Ishizu had a nervous look on her face.

"Before I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon I must sacrifice two monsters first this" Kaiba then took Obelisk.

"Oh no!" Ishizu yelled.

"That's right it's my Egyptian God Card!" Kaiba shouted.

"Ridiculous!"

"No way man!"

"What's he thinking!"

"It can't be!"

"Here me now! I won't be controlled! I decide my future! Obelisk and Gadget Soldier I send you to the card graveyard!"

Both Obelisk and Gadet Soldier disappeared in blue particles. Ishizu held a hand to her Millennium Necklace.

"Your so quiet Ishizu where's your magic now or have you realized there's no such things as destiny!" Kaiba boasted.

I quickly drew out my I-Phone and hit record.

"Observe as I summon my Blue Eyes show yourself!" Kaiba then placed Blue Eyes onto his duel disk. Blue Eyes White Dragon's card appeared and out of came my favorite duel monster.

"Oh hell ya now this is a duel!" I shouted with glee.

"Sam what are you doing?" Joey asked getting in front of my phone. I shoved him out of the camera so the rest of the duel could be recorded. I heard Marik protest while Kaiba went on.

"Ishizu if you can foresee all of my moves why did Blue Eyes surprise you? Unless you're nothing but a fake as I suspected"

Ishizu closed her eyes realizing she was going to lose.

"Time to finish you off now!" Blue Eyes White Dragon flew forward ready to obey Kaiba. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!"

Blue Eyes opened its mouth and a white blue orb appeared in its fangs.

"Wipe out her life points with White Lightning attack!" Blue Eyes then released its attack and hit Ishizu. She winced from the blast and her life points went to zero.

"Hey Duke can you hold my phone for a second?" Duke nodded and walked over. I shot the video off from the duel and explained how to work it. I then grabbed my shades.

"Ready?" Duke asked. I smirked and nodded. I then heard the ding of the camera recording.

"It looks like the rules just got screwed" I mimicked Seto Kaiba from Yugioh Abridged and I put on my sunglasses. This got Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Tea to laugh as did Duke as he finished the video.

"Thanks man" I took my sunglasses off and I retrieved my phone. Duke, Tristan, and Joey all hovered behind me as I began to play the video. The four of us then began to laugh our asses off which got Kaiba's attention.

"What's so funny you dorks?"

"None of your business Kaiba" Joey growled.

"I seriously doubt that Wheeler" Kaiba then looked at me and I quickly hid my phone behind my back. Kaiba shot me a questioning look and I simply hid my phone behind my back. I had a feeling Kaiba would be confronting me later about what I recorded no doubt.

 **A Half Hour Later.**

After the duel I joined the others along with Ishizu in Mai's room. We all listened to Ishizu's tale about her childhood and how Marik's dark half was born. How it changed Marik's life and no matter what Ishizu would do everything in her power to save her brother. I then went to explain to Duke, Serenity, and Tristan where I was from and what I was. The three of them were shocked that I came from a world where they were fictional in the eyes of others.

Duke found it neat I was a shape shifter. Ishizu then explained how I was the reincarnation of Seraphina and I was into this world to aid my brother. Tristan seemed a little unsure what to think while Serenity was still processing it, Duke on the other hand like Joey found that it was cool I was from another world.

"You don't eat humans do you?" he asked. I simply chuckled and shook my head.

"No though I do prefer meat us wolves like to eat a lot so don't get any ideas of raiding my fridge" I playfully warned.

"We won't Sam by the way do we have any fan girls in your realm?" Joey asked looking hopeful.

"Actually yes you'd be surprised but mostly it's Yami, Kaiba, Duke, Marik or his dark half, Ryou, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring and Yugi that gets most fan girls to swoon"

This got Joey, and Tristan to do an anime fall while Yami only blushed.

"Also some fans like Serenity paired with either Tristan or Duke I might add"

"I'd rather have her paired with them than Kaiba!" Joey growled.

Serenity blushed and I shot her a wink before I turned for the door.

"I'm pretty tired you guys I will see you in the morning"

"Sleep well Sam" Joey spoke first. He then came over and he pressed a kiss against my forehead which got me to chuckle. As he walked away Yami stood up and he walked me to my room.

"Are you sure you will be alright tonight Samara?" my brother asked as I removed my duel disk. "I'm not very comfortable with you being alone with Marik on board"

"Yami" I said to my brother with a warning growl. "I appreciate your concern brother but remember I am just as powerful with my wolf half within me"

Yami chuckled and said.

"As you wish" he then walked over to me and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his back the way siblings embraced. Then like Joey he kissed my forehead before he turned to leave. Once he was gone I fished a change of clothes out of my bag. I removed my duel disk and deck and placed them both the chair in front of my bed so they would be close by. I returned from the bathroom a second later dressed in a dark red tank top and black pajama shorts. I was about to remove my One Ring when the ding to my door rang.  
 _  
Ra damn it who the hell is that I'm god damned tired_ I growled in my mind.

"Come in" I said tiredly.

The door opened and once more Kaiba came in.

"Seriously Kaiba I'm bloody tired what now?" I demanded not in the mood for his flirting now. As I expected Kaiba smirked.

"I'll make this quick Samara I only wanted to check your arm, then I'll leave so you can sleep"

"Alright, alright" I growled and I sat myself on the bed and held my left arm out. Kaiba walked over and he bent down. He started to unwrap the bandages and I simply waited for him to hurry. Once the bandage wrap came off he removed the band aid and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The scratch is looking good you don't need it wrapped up anymore" he simply explained as he stood up to throw away the wrapping and band aid. As he walked away I eyed the claw marks and sure enough my wound was healing nicely. It looked my healing gift was helping the process speed up. I then suddenly turned red when I realized I was only in my sleep attire.

"I see you're blushing again" Kaiba teased as he came back towards me.

"Shut up" I replied back.

"Nice outfit"

"Ra damn you Seto Kaiba!" I snapped. Kaiba simply chuckled and he came over to me.

"Calm down Girl on Fire"

"You leave!" I pointed my way towards the door.

"I want two more things from you" he said.

"What?!"

"First show me what you and the dorks were laughing at"

"Fine" I grabbed my I-Phone and pulled up the video of me mimicking saying "It looks like the rules just got screwed"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow as he watched the video before he chuckled.

"I like that comment" he said he held out my phone and I took it from him. "Whoever came up with that idea is clever as well as funny"

I didn't say anything as I plugged my phone back into it's charger.

"What is it you wanted next?" I asked. Kaiba simply smirked even more before he grabbed my wrist and he pulled me towards him. I felt as time turned slow as I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist while my hands instinctively went to his chest. He then used his left hand to lift my chin up and then his lips met upon mine.

Holy S**T!

Seto Kaiba was kissing me!

KISSING ME!

I was so shocked at first I tried to pull my lips away but Kaiba smirked into our kiss. I then closed my eyes and followed my instincts. For a kisser Kaiba was well he was good. S**t.

Kaiba then licked my lips with his tongue asking for entry and I eagerly complied. I nearly jumped when his tongue met with mine and a dance for dominance began. I felt my claws about to come out and if I didn't stop this I might actually hurt Kaiba with my claws and he didn't know I wasn't full human. Luckily Kaiba must have thought the same thing because he gave my tongue one last dance with his before he pulled away.

"I can tell by the look on your face you enjoyed that" he teased. Without thinking I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it at him which had been on the bed behind me. He simply caught it in his hand. He then tossed the jacket back to me. I held the jacket over my front to cover myself.

"I will see you tomorrow Girl On Fire" Kaiba teased one more time before he turned and he made his way towards the door. As it opened he looked back to me one last time.

"You really shouldn't hide that jacket in front of you like that, you look cute with that outfit on" he then left.

"Damn you Kaiba!" I said before throwing my leather jacket back to the chair and I turned off the lights and got ready for bed. I had enough crap for one evening. I didn't even remove my chain holding my One Ring from around my neck.

 **XD  
There you have it!  
Kaiba screws his own rules about being a gentleman and he kisses Sam finally!  
Also I had to make Sam mimic Yugioh Abridged's Kaiba "It Looks like the rules just got screwed" XD  
Sam may not admit it but she liked the kiss.  
Don't forget to vote for Stubbornshipping's theme song choice will be made March 1. **


	12. Meeting Bakura Again&Kaiba's Confession

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Hope all of you are having a good weekend!  
So in this chapter Sam meets back up with Bakura. Also Kaiba gives a shocking confession!  
Hope you enjoy!**

 **Dream**

 **Sam's POV**

"Oh no" I thought when I realized of how my dream was going to happen. I watched as my ten year old self walking beside my sister pulling her hand so I could get home to watch Yugioh. The afternoon was sunny and clear like I remembered it. Amber then became still and she growled making my younger self get behind her. Then a shot rang out and Amber collapsed holding her shoulder where she got shot. Then scene changed to five years later and my fifteen year old took a bullet luckily in the leg in order to protect a group of young female wolves. They ran away to get help as I reverted back to my human form, I was dressed in a shape shifter turquoise dress.

The dress was sleeveless and it had straps on the shoulders. I wore black boots underneath and my leg where I was shot was already beginning to swell, just as I was about to apply pressure to the wound, the murderous bastard who killed my sister attacked me. He pinned me beneath him before thrusting a knife into my left shoulder. I watched as the same dialogue that happened nearly two years ago was spoken. I turned away hearing my tormentor first carve the first part of my scar then I heard my screaming. I swore I smelled blood then the scene changed once more and this time I saw my parents dead in their wolf forms along with the rest of the pack. Blood stained the grass and my sister's murderer saying.

"This is your fault little Sapphire because of your sister rejecting me this happened"

I covered my ears trying to tune out his taunts and the more I tried to not listen the more his voice echoed into my brain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

 **Present**

 **Still's Samara's POV**

"Samara wake up!" I heard a voice say. I quickly sat straight up in bed and I heard a smack. I hurriedly turned to my left and saw Bakura holding his nose.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I demanded. Bakura removed his hand from his nose and I was glad it wasn't bleeding. But that didn't mean I was happy to see him again.

"Can I not come to see you my love?" the thief king purred. He walked a little closer to me and I bared my fangs and snarled. He stopped at my warning.

"Look I'm not in the mood for your mind games Bakura I need my rest and I already had enough of Kaiba's flirting anyway" I continued.  
"That bastard needs to stay away from what is mine"

Furious I stood up and I actually slapped the thief king across the face.

"Don't you ever dare say those words in front of me again" I hissed. Bakura was shocked I actually slapped him and for a moment I wished I hadn't. But the thief king merely turned back to me and a red hand print shown against his right cheek.

"I'm sorry"

This got me to do an anime fall.

"Are you alright?" Bakura's question was genuine which surprised me.

"I'm fine just you apologizing to me caught me off guard that's all" I looked up see him holding a hand out to me and for some reason I took it. As soon I was back on my feet in slow motion Bakura pulled me towards him and I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. I don't know why but for some reason I buried my head into his shoulder as he hugged me.

"I won't say anything to make you uncomfortable again Samara that was out of line of me" I then felt him shake as his grasp on me became a little tighter but not tight enough to hurt me.

"Why are you acting like this towards me Bakura despite the fact I am Seraphina's reincarnation?"

"You silly she-wolf"

Bakura then pulled me backwards a little so I could look into his face. He placed his forehead against mine and I allowed it.

"It is because I love you Samara"

He then kissed me and my eyes went wide. This kiss was different from the last one we shared. I felt every ounce of Bakura's love into it. His arms returned to wrap themselves around my waist while gripped his shirt.

"Now isn't this sweet" came Yami Marik's sneering voice. Bakura immediately broke the kiss and got in front of me.

"I thought I told you to wait on the sky deck Marik" Bakura growled dangerously.

"Like I would listen to you Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Marik taunted. "I came for her Beast God cards"  
"Can't you get the fact only females can use them you idiot!" I snapped at Melvin.

"Hold your tongue girl"

"Don't you talk to her like that" Bakura hissed. He was pissed and I mean pissed. "She has nothing to do with what is going to happen between us in a few moments Marik so I suggest you leave now and she is right Suzaku and Seiryuu only obey a female not a male you dolt"

"Hmm perhaps you will enjoy seeing your beloved suffer then" Marik then held the Millennium Rod out towards me and I yelped as my body glowed gold. My body felt like knives were stabbing into my flesh and I fell onto my knees holding back screams.

"How dare you!" Bakura snapped and I saw his Millennium Ring glow. Marik was thrown backwards a little and the Millennium Rod stopped glowing. "Take my warning now Marik do not test me"

I was no longer in pain and I looked up to Bakura. His face was full of anger and it was all directed towards Marik.

"The love you have for Seraphina's reincarnation does not surprise me"

"Get out" Bakura hissed this time his tone actually scared me.

"Fine" Marik then suddenly disappeared.

"How the hell can he do that?" I asked and Bakura turned to me.

"He can use the power of the Shadow Realm to move in and out in complete darkness and silence" Bakura helped me back to my feet. "While I was resting within Ryou's mind Marik informed me his dark half attacked you"

"That bastard wanted my Beast God cards" I explained.

"He won't care about that" I heard the good Marik say and I yelped as his ghost like form appeared next to Bakura. I almost forgot that he was actually still hanging around despite not having access to his body. "I am sorry he harmed you before Samara"

"Which is why I must take precautions give me a moment with Samara please"

"Very well" then good Marik disappeared.

Bakura then took off the Millennium Ring and I allowed him to put it around my neck.

"The Millennium Ring will protect for the time being believe it or not, as Seraphina you would wear it and it protected you so I want you to have in around you at all times"

I was about to ask something but the Millennium Ring glowed from around my neck and my eyes went bug eyed as it disappeared.

"What the hell?"

Bakura chuckled.

"The Millennium Ring chooses when to hide itself and when to appear, it's magic will protect you Samara"

"Don't you need it to walk around in Ryou's body?" I asked Bakura looking up at him.

"It depends on what the situation is, right now I have enough power coming from Marik's light half and I have a pretty strong feeling I won't be winning my duel with him and I don't want my Millennium Item hanging from around his dark half's neck"

Bakura then came over to me and his forehead touched with mine again. His eyes closed while he spoke.

"Your safety is my only concern Samara I know in your eyes I am just as evil as Marik's dark half but when it comes to your health and well being it's a different story now get some sleep" he then kissed me once more and I felt whatever magic he was using work and my eyes felt heavy and sleep claimed me.

 **Bakura's POV**

I took Samara into my arms and placed her back into her bed.

"You do love her don't you?" Marik asked me.

"You already know the answer to that" I simply replied to the spirit hovering next to me as I pulled the covers back onto Samara so she wouldn't get cold. "The Millennium Ring will protect her for the time being"

"You also realize that Kaiba is getting closer to her as well even though he won't deny it he's falling for her"

"He needs to learn his place Samara is mine and I will not share her" I snapped back. I then turned around and headed towards the door to Samara's room.

"You may not be her mate you fool" Marik snapped back at me as the door opened and I went through it.

"It doesn't matter she will belong with me" I hissed back to Marik.

"You're just as stubborn as Kaiba and Samara"

I actually chuckled at that comment. The door to Samara's room closed behind me.

"You are definitely right about that" I replied as I headed towards the sky deck to duel Marik's dark half.

 **Later**

 **Sam's POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep since Bakura left but I screamed what seemed like just mere minutes after he used his magic to put me asleep. I had the same nightmare from earlier only it got worse and I was now soaked in sweat. The door to my room suddenly opened and I looked up to see a concerned Seto Kaiba come in.

"Are you alright?" he asked me his tone was kind. The door closed behind him and I realized he wasn't wearing his coat. "I was heading back to my room when I heard you screaming"

"Just a nightmare what are you doing up anyway Kaiba even the President of Kaiba Corporation needs his sleep" I teased. Kaiba noticed my tease and I swore I saw his face suddenly turn red a little. He then shook his head and replied.

"I was about to go to bed when Roland informed me there was unauthorized duel on the sky deck" he began to walk towards me and for some reason unknown I scoot over and let him sit next to the bed beside me.

"Let me guess Marik again?" I asked.

"You guessed right the idiot also boasted how he came into your room again to take your Beast God cards and I told him the next time he came in here he would be automatically be disqualified"

"And his Egyptian God card will be yours"

Kaiba smirked a little.

"If it comes to that then yes I will take his rarest card" he then looked at my face and concern fell upon his face.

"It looks like that nightmare of yours scared you"

"I don't want to talk about it Kaiba so please don't push me" I warned him. I placed a hand to my face. Why were these dreams constantly ailing my mind?

The bastard who killed my sister and who hurt me not only physically, but mentally and emotionally was serving a life sentence in a state prison.

"I don't know what happened during the time after you lost your sister Samara, but keeping it bottled up inside isn't healthy take it from me" I looked to Kaiba with a WTF look. This was so out of character of him to be acting like the way he was towards me.

"Why do you continue to act this way towards me Kaiba the constant flirting? Being concerned for my well being, and who else knows what and don't say the same things you mentioned before I know there's more to it"

"You're right" he gently put a well muscular arm around my waist and he brought me into his lap to the point I actually was in it. My face turned red while a kind smile appeared onto his lips instead of the usual smirk.

"I might as well quit denying it Sam I like you a lot" he began and this got my eyes to definitely widen.

"Not many people know the hell I suffered as a child first losing my parents, then being adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, that man was a monster and he was cruel to me, I'm not sure if you know but Kaiba Corporation used to be a weapons company before I took over, I won't go into detail how bad the company was going downhill until I turned it around, and because of my stepfather's cruelty is what turned me into an asshole in the eyes of others, I didn't give a damn about others except for Mokuba and I saw the way you spoke of your sister that you loved her a lot and her death devastated you"

I was about to interrupt but Kaiba shut me up by bringing his forehead so it could touch with mine. One hand caressed itself against my cheek as he continued to speak.

"What makes you different from other girls Samara is that you're not afraid to work hard for the things you want to achieve that's one of the many things I like about you Girl on Fire" he suddenly pulled his face away from mine.

"I want to kiss you again I know the last time I did was uncalled for which is why I'm asking now as a gentleman"

My face was now blood red and I simply nodded and Kaiba smirked. But this time I didn't mind he then caressed my face and brought it forward so our lips could meet for the second time. This second kiss blew his first one out of the water. Thousands of fan girls would kill to be in my place right now but I didn't give a damn. I felt my inner wolf craving more attention from Kaiba so I used my tongue to lick at Kaiba's lips. I felt him smirk into our kiss as he complied my request.

My tongue met with his with a new desire, to taste all of him. My claws didn't come out which was a relief as our tongues danced for dominance and I was winning. Then Kaiba did something next that caught me off card. His lips removed themselves from mine and they went to the left side of my throat. He bent my head back as he began to kiss my bare skin. When his tongue came upon my flesh I actually jumped and Kaiba held me down by wrapping his arms around my waist. I gripped my hands on top of both of his arms as he hunted for my weak spot and when he find out he gently bit me.

"Bloody hell" was all I could say and Kaiba gave a sexy chuckle. He then turned his attention to the right side of my neck and did the same thing to it. My body wouldn't stop shivering in pleasure as he continued his love bites on me.

"Kaiba we need to stop if these keeps happening we might both do something we might regret later" I finally broke the silence.

"Very well Sam" Kaiba said as he pulled away from the right side of my neck. I still felt both sides of my neck still having fresh bites on them.

 _Yami is going to raise hell later no doubt_ I thought as I removed myself from Kaiba's lap.

"I think you're right if I continued things could have turned out more than I expected not that I wouldn't have minded though" he teased.

"I swear you have perverted thoughts Seto Kaiba" I teased him back and that got his smirk to widen.

"Only around you Sam"

My eyes actually widened. I had almost forgotten he called me Sam at least three times.

"Should I start uh never mind"

"What?" Kaiba asked arching an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask if you wanted me to start calling you by your name but I don't want to be disrespectful by doing that"

"That's another thing I like about you Samara you always think of what others would feel, you may call me by my name if you wish just not in front of the nerd herd, you can in front of Mokuba it won't bother me" he suddenly blushed.

"Heh now who's the one blushing?" I taunted playfully. He looked cute doing such a thing.

"Mokuba keeps bothering me about admitting I liked you"

"You're joking?!" I exclaimed. Kaiba shook his head.

"I kid you not he wants you and I well date"

"And what about you Kaiba, how would you feel about dating?"

"I never had time to think about a girlfriend Sam" his tone became a little serious but it was still kind.

"I wouldn't blame you on that since you run the biggest gaming Corporation in the world, also you have Mokuba to look after" he stopped for a second before continuing.

"But with you I wouldn't mind"

Okay that comment got me to stand up.

"You want to date me?! You're kidding me right?!"

"No I'm not Samara" Kaiba then stood up as well and he came over to me.

"I'm not lying about the fact I like you, you're the only other person besides Mokuba I feel comfortable being around"

That comment got me to turn red even more.

"I'm flattered you think of me like that Kaiba" it was the truth. But I didn't want to rush to decide if I was ready to date him or not. I mean for the love of god, Bakura told me he loved for crying out loud not too long ago.

I turned to CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"May I think about this please?"

"Of course take all the time you need" Kaiba replied. "I don't want to rush you into a decision you're not comfortable with Samara, but I will tell you this now, until the end of this tournament I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from Marik"

I didn't say anything and neither did he. He only came towards me and pulled me into what I knew was going to be a hug. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I simply buried my head against his chest and the two of us remained like that until I suddenly felt tired.

"You should get back to sleep Sam" Kaiba suggested as we pulled apart. "You're going to need your energy for our duel tomorrow"

"You're right and I intend to kick your ass" I teased and his signature smirk came upon his lips.

"We'll see about that Girl on Fire"

I merely rolled my eyes while I headed back to my bed.

"I'll hang around until you fall asleep in case Marik decided to come back" Kaiba growled. I merely smirked at his comment as I got underneath the covers.

"One more thing Kaiba" I said.

"What would that be?" Kaiba asked with a playful smile.

"I'll say this once I like you as well l always have"

"I'm glad to hear that" he replied. I simply chuckled before I felt sleep coming and soon I was out cold.

 **Kaiba's POV**

I watched Samara for a few more minutes before I made my way towards the door to her room. I meant every word I said to her. And I was glad she felt the same way I felt for being attracted towards her. Only time would tell if she was willing to open her heart to me or not. My heart was still cold around others but not around Mokuba or her. I just hoped when she did make a decision she made the right one, one where hopefully where my heart wouldn't get crushed in the end.

 **There you have it Kaiba finally admits he likes Sam!  
As does she!  
Next chapter starts the Season 3 and Virtual World Arc with Noah and the Big Five. What will happen to our heroes stay tuned!**


	13. Virtual World Arc Begins

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I'm so sorry for the late update.  
But work makes you tired.  
So today all of you will read two chapters instead of one!  
Enjoy!  
Because Season 3 has now begun!**

 **Sam's POV**

After Kaiba left my room last night I was able to go back to sleep without anymore nightmares of my past. My body woke me up on its own and I hurriedly got out of bed to get dressed. I looked out the window to see the starting to rise, shortly Kaiba Craft 3 would turn its course and the Virtual World Arc would start. I quickly changed back into my outfit from last night and retrieved my deck and duel disk.

"Show time" I said to myself as I strapped my duel disk on and hurriedly left my room towards the control room.

"Morning Sam" Mokuba greeted me as I entered the control room.

"Morning to you too kiddo" I told Mokuba back as I ruffled his hair. I saw the outline of Kaiba Corp Island and at the sight of it I suddenly growled.

"You okay Sam you sound angry" Mokuba asked since he heard my growling.

"Sorry kid it's nothing" I reassured Mokuba as I folded my arms across my chest. Six men I hated in this next arc were fast approaching and I had to control my temper if I didn't I would lose control of my human half and become a wolf.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as the blimp suddenly began to shake and started to turn.

"We're getting off course sir" Roland said to Mokuba who was sitting in one of the chairs over a panel of screens.

"We'll we better get back on course before my brother finds out" Mokuba argued. The door behind me to the control room opened and in came an alarmed Seto Kaiba.

"What's going on?" the President of Kaiba Corp asked.

I got a good look at his face and I smiled, he managed to get some sleep thankfully. Why Kaiba stayed up so late sometimes always made me wonder.

"Morning Samara" Kaiba said to me and I returned the favor with a nod before he focused his attention back to Mokuba.

"Seto we've lost control the blimp is changing direction on its own" Mokuba explained.

"That's impossible" Kaiba muttered. "How can this be?" he asked Roland's colleague.

"I don't know it would seem the auto pilot was reprogrammed"  
"Then shut it down and reprogram it right now" Kaiba demanded before the others joined us.

"Hey what's with the turbulence?!" Joey demanded.

"Yeah some of us were fast asleep" Tristan added.

I suddenly swore as the blimp began to shake a little more violently and I felt my body fall forward. Kaiba turned and caught me into his grasp.

"I got you" Kaiba whispered loud enough for me hear only. I blushed and was about to pull myself out of his grasp before Kaiba turned his attention back to the suit below us. The poor guy couldn't get control on anything.

"We need to get our course back to Kaiba Corp Island" Kaiba snapped before pushing me back gently, I smirked at the small blush on his face.

"What's that pile of junk?" Tristan asked.

"Hey! That pile of junk is where our company started" Mokuba scolded Tristan.

"I take it that's where the finals are being held pretty bad ass Kaiba" I complimented. I saw Kaiba smirk before he answered Yugi's question about Kaiba Corp Island being the final dueling site.

"Kaiba Corp wasn't always a game company the corporation was originally set up by our step dad to construct high tech vehicles for war, but Seto took over and changed all that, the island used to be the central headquarters until my brother tore down all of the military factories, then that tower was built as the new symbol of Kaiba Corp"

"That's enough kid" Kaiba turned to Mokuba.

"I think he hit a sore spot" Joey stated the obvious. Then the blonde looked over to me and his eyes widened.

"Hey Sam what are those marks on your neck?"

I suddenly turned red remembering last night's events where Kaiba had decided to tease with my throat. But before I could answer the blimp suddenly began to shake again this time more violently and Kaiba pulled me towards him and he wrapped one arm around my waist as Kaiba Craft 3 was making its descent.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled as the blimp hit the ocean briefly before going back into the air once more.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked not looking at me.

"Yeah I'm good" I answered before he released me once more. Then the screen in front of us crackled and Noah's voice spoke out.

"Greetings duelists there is nothing wrong with your television set I'm in control now" then Noah Kaiba's face appeared on the screen.

"Identify yourself right now" Kaiba snapped at Noah.

"Always barking orders aren't you?" Noah sneered at Seto. I might as well call him that from now on, except not out loud in front of the others. "I've been observing you and it's time I put you in your place so from now on I will be calling the shots from now on and the first order of business is to put an end to your little card game"

"You'll never get away with this you creep!" Mokuba shouted.

"I've already have" Noah replied back.

"Look kid I demand to know your name" Seto said.

"There you go again fine the name is Noah and you and I go way back Seto"

"Alright enough foolish games!" Seto snapped.

"I'm afraid my games have already begun you fools" Noah sneered before he faded from the screen which reverted back to the ocean. My eyes went bug eyed as Noah's under water fortress rose out of the Pacific Ocean. Once the fortress came out of the water the blimp slowly began its descent towards it. As the ship got closer two huge doors opened and I could only watch as Kaiba Craft 3 entered the darkened tunnel, I tuned out the others conversation until the blimp landed. A few minutes later Noah came back onto the screen.

"Thanks for dropping in Seto time for you and your friends to exit the ship"

"Is that so?" Seto taunted. "What if we don't?"

Noah chuckled evilly before replying.

"I'm afraid refusing at this point is not option thanks to my stun lasers" everyone gasped and Seto simply growled before walking past Mokuba and the others.

"You guys stay here"  
"Kaiba don't!" Yugi started and Seto stopped.

"Listen this is my battle Yugi so don't do me any favors" Kaiba meh I couldn't make up my mind about what to call him said back to Yugi. Mokuba then hurried over to his brother's side.

"Kid stay on the ship"

Mokuba was about to protest when Kaiba yelled out.

"Noah I will be coming out to you alone any questions?"

I swore when the stun lasers began to fire. I ignored Noah's taunts and after the lasers ceased firing the hatch to the ship opened and as one we all exited the blimp.

"Now if all of you could proceed ahead we can continue this party" Noah suggested as a set of doors opened ahead of us.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland and his colleague shouted together they tried to follow after us but the stun lasers began to fire at them.

"You two goons stay on this ship this event is for duelists only" Noah explained. I heard Duke tell Tristan he wasn't a duelist and Tristan told him to zip it. Kaiba then began to walk forward and I followed after him. Soon the two of us walked side by side.

"What is it you want with us Noah?!" Yugi demanded.

"Everything will be clear soon enough just continue to proceed to the end of the hallway where my associates will greet you, their especially excited to see you Mr. Kaiba"

At that comment I snarled which got Mokuba and his brother turned to me. Kaiba was about to ask a question when a door opened in front of us and we all went through it.

"Sam calm down" Mokuba said to me, I didn't say anything as he touched my hand. Tea demanded if anyone was there, before five male voices laughed and a light made me cover my eyes.

"Whose's there?!" Kaiba demanded. "Show yourselves!"

"With pleasure" Gansley greeted first.

"But wait?!" Kaiba shouted not believing his eyes. "It can't be!"

"You should know we would be back Seto Kaiba for revenge" Gansley taunted.  
"You hold your tongue" I snapped at him. My body was shaking with such anger I haven't felt in a year and a half.

"Ahh nice to meet the Girl On Fire" Leichter said to me.

"Leave her alone" Kaiba hissed.

"Who are these guys?" Tristan asked.

"I can't seem to put my finger on it but these guys seem very familiar to me" Yugi added.

"These are the five creeps who tried to get rid of Seto and take over Kaiba Corp" Mokuba began.

"Gansley, Crump, Nezbitt, Johnson, and Leichter also known as the Big Five"

I remembered the Legendary Hero's episodes how these five creeps almost succeeded in having Kaiba locked away in cyberspace forever. Luckily he and Yami were able to escape thanks to them combining Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Solider to form Dragon Master Knight and thus the creature combined destroyed the Mythic Dragon the Big Five used, thus placing them in their own virtual prison. I simply watched as the Big Five conversed with us. My body was still shaking with anger.

 _You must calm yourself or else I will come out unwillingly_ my wolf half warned inside my head.

 _I am trying these five make me so mad_ I told my animal half.

At the mention of the Big Five using our bodies I felt an anime vein come onto my head. Then they five of them laughed and a light made us cover our eyes in order to prevent us being blinded as we were transported into the virtual world. The next I knew I landed with a thud and I growled before getting to my feet. The others were doing the same. I looked around at the virtual jungle which was very realistic. Serenity hurried over to her brother while I looked over head seeing a Pterodactyl flying overhead.

"Are you sure this is real because it smells real" Tea complained.

"Sorry that was me" Tristan replied.

"That's wrong man" I told him. Then I heard footsteps and the ground shook from underneath us before a T-Rex appeared. The others freaked out minus me and Kaiba before they all ran a few feet back. The dinosaur growled before thrusting his claws towards Kaiba and Yugi and Mokuba shouted for Kaiba to run. But Kaiba simply smirked as the T-Rex's claws went straight through him. Kaiba made a smart alec remark while Tea was hunched over some flowers. She then looked ahead as did I. I felt my face turn red at a Kaiba Clone dressed in the blue jacket from Duelist Kingdom.

"That's not Kaiba" Yugi told Tea. She yelped and hurriedly back up using her feet and butt.

"It's just a clone Tea" I reassured her. I then looked to Kaiba. "You made virtual copies of yourself to learn better moves right?" I asked.

"Indeed" Kaiba smirked back. I then looked back to the clone that looked over at me and smirked. I yelped and hurriedly hid behind the real Kaiba and next to Mokuba. A monster appeared in front of us and Gansley's voice spoke out.

"Attention you fools it's time to explain the new dueling rules"

"What kind of rules do you mean?!" Yugi demanded.

"A set of ruled designed for out tournament so pay attention and watch" Gansley snapped.

"I can't stand that man" I growled before coming next to Kaiba again my attention on his clone and his opponent monster.

"We made a new dueling system called the Deck Master system"

Total Defense Shogun would be his own Deck Master while Virtual Kaiba chose surprise, surprise a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"For my first move I play Lord of Dragons" Virtual Kaiba yelled slamming Lord of Dragons on his duel disk. Then Flute of Summoning Dragon was played and the flute appeared and Lord of Dragons took it and played it. Then Virtual Kaiba played two more Blue Eyes White Dragons which appeared to the field.

"Holy he's going to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate" I exclaimed. This was would be the first time I would see it in person.

"You really like Blue Eyes don't you Samara?" the real Kaiba asked looking to me.

"What do you think?" I asked him back with a smirk as the Kaiba clone played Polymerization. The three dragons took flight and they wall roared as one before they formed.

"Holy crap!" I yelled seeing how big Blue Eyes Ultimate was. Virtual Kaiba then commanded his beast to attack Total Defense Shogun. The dragon obeyed and all three mouths opened releasing its Neutron Blast. However Total Defense Shogun activated his special ability total defense barrier which formed a shield and the attack was sent back to Blue Eyes Ultimate. Blue Eyes Ultimate roared out as though it were in pain before it was destroyed and Virtual Kaiba was as well.

"Ta, ta, ta, virtual Kaiba soon that will happen to the real deal" Gangsley boasted. "You see if your deck master is destroyed you automatically lose the duel regardless of life points and when each of you loses a duel to one of us we will take over your bodies"

"Like hell you will!" I shouted now angry once more.

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba shouted. "I defeated you five you white collared has bins and I can do it easily do it again!"

The Big Five began to laugh and the virtual jungle disappeared and we returned to the same room as before. The five goons appeared before us once more.

"Make no mistake you kids aren't going anywhere for a long while the only chance for an escape is to beat us in a virtual duel"

"Oh shut the hell up and put a cork in it fatso!" I snapped at Gansley. Gansley growled and I smirked.

"Did I touch a nerve Gansley?" I taunted the leader of the Big Five. "Good because when I duel either one of you, you'll suffer the wrath of my deck"

"Well said Samara" Kaiba agreed.

I smirked while the Big Five went on and on about how we would never escape the virtual world which was complete bull shit. They suddenly got bigger and their laughing made me snap.

 **Samara really can't stand the Big Five. Lol.  
The next chapter is a little more intense.  
Also thank you for guys for voting and Seto&Samara's theme song is Never Too Late. So expect a video soon for "The Girl On Fire!" **


	14. Memories&Revelations

**Okay guys!  
** **This chapter is really important as is the next one. Enjoy it!**

 **Samara's POV**

"Okay your laughing is pissing me off!" I snapped and I was about to run forward when Kaiba suddenly grabbed me.

"Calm down Samara" Kaiba warned. But I ignored him and my body was shaking more violently.

"Kaiba let me go I don't want to harm you" I told him.

Kaiba hesitantly released me as I asked and Gansley. Crump said their analysis of escaping was zero percent.

"It's only a matter time before we escape our virtual prison remember when one of us defeats you your bodies will be ours for the taking" Gansley boasted.

"This guys haven't changed a bit" Kaiba hissed.

"You five stiffs are going down!" Joey snapped.

"Who's going down?" Gansley asked. A hole then appeared beneath the blonde and we all watched as Joey disappeared. Serenity hurried over to where her brother disappeared into, before the floor reformed.

"As you can see before the dueling begins we plan on to separate all of you" a hole appeared beneath Tea and she screamed as she was sucked down. Yugi tried to grab her hand and another hole appeared beneath Serenity, Duke and Tristan hurried over to her hole before it became much bigger and they too fell into it.

"I'd say your problems are plummeting!"

"Shut the hell up Baldy!" I snapped at Gansley as Kaiba suddenly hurriedly wrapped an arm around my waist just as Mokuba joined us.

"Hold on you two!" I warned the Kaiba brothers just as a hole formed beneath and we all fell into it. I wrapped my arms around Kaiba's torso as we fell into the virtual world.

"Seto, Sam!" Mokuab shouted at us.

"Don't worry you two they'll pay for this"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

 **Still Sam's POV**

I was the first to wake up. I saw that I was next to Kaiba, his arm was around Mokuba was the other was around my waist.

"Bloody hell" I growled and I stood up. Mokuba was the next to wake up and he hurriedly shook his brother.

"Seto are you okay?" he asked his brother. Kaiba grunted and sat up.

"I've been in better moods and you?"

"I'm fine" Mokuba reassured his older brother. "I think"

Then the two of them turned to me.

"What about you Samara?" Kaiba asked.

"Are you hurt?" Mokuba added.

"I'm fine you two"

Kaiba nodded and Mokuba inquired.

"Where should we go?"

I suddenly felt we weren't alone and I turned and I almost felt my heart stop. In front of us was a black wolf, its golden eyes stared into mine.

"That's a huge dog" Mokuba said noticing the wolf first.

"I think that's a wolf kid" Kaiba corrected his brother.

"It is" I added and I began to walk forward towards it.

"Samara!" both Kaiba brothers protested as I approached the wolf who was sitting on its haunches. I held my hand out towards it. The wolf gave an excited yip and it licked my hand.

"No way" Kaiba said.

"It's alright she won't hurt us" I turned back to the Kaiba brothers. Both of them remained still until Mokuba came forward first, his brother following.

"How can you tell it's a female wolf?" Kaiba asked.  
"Just a hunch" was all I could answer. The black wolf looked to then barked and turned around. She turned her head back to us.

"I think she wants us to follow her" Mokuba suggested.

"I think your right kid" Kaiba agreed.

The three of us then began to follow behind the black wolf as she led us through the forest. The familiar comfort of the forest made me relax.

"You look more at ease" Kaiba suddenly broke the silence as we continued following our guide.

"I grew up in the mountains of North Georgia and spent most of my time outside whenever I wasn't dueling my friends or at the local bookstore or coffee shop" I explained.

"What's Georgia like?" Mokuba asked. I looked to the black haired Kaiba brother.

"It's beautiful it's part of the original thirteen colonies"

"Sounds like that state has a lot of history" Kaiba added. I simply nodded as I focused my attention back to our wolf guide. Mokuba then asked Kaiba about who Noah was. I tuned out that conversation while I watched the black wolf suddenly come to a stop.

"Why did she stop?" Mokuba asked. The wolf turned back to us before barking up ahead and in front of us was a door.

"That's what she leading us to most likely" I answered. As though she heard me the female wolf barked again and she walked over to me and rubbed her head against my hand.

"Let's check out that door" Mokuba said before he took off running.

"Hey kid wait for us!" Kaiba shouted after his little brother. And the two of us took off running after him.

Our furry companion ran along with us. Mokuba came to a stop in front of the door as we caught up with him.

"We have to be careful" Kaiba warned as he held his hand out towards the handle. Once he touched it he pulled it and the door opened.

"Damn lights" I growled as I closed my eyes so I wouldn't go blind.

"Wait a sec" Mokuba said. "I recognize this place this is the orphanage we grew up in"  
I opened my eyes and sure enough there stood the orphanage where Kaiba and Mokuba's relatives dumped them.

"Who knew it was still around"

"It's just an illusion kid" Kaiba said to his brother. "But how did Noah know we lived here once?"

 _It's because he has access to memories_ I thought in my mind. I just hope that my memories won't be played Seto and Mokuba don't need to find out where I'm from and what I am.

The thought of Kaiba knowing I wasn't human terrified me.

 _They won't fear us if they do discover what we are_ my inner wolf said to me.

 _It's not that I'm afraid it's what Kaiba will say or do when he eventually learns the truth about_ me I thought back to my inner wolf.

"You okay Sam you look troubled" Mokuba asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine kiddo" I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba questioned.

"Don't worry about me you two I'm holy crap look!" I exclaimed finally seeing a much younger pair of Seto and Mokuba standing at the gates of the orphanage.

"That us!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Noah must have somehow tapped into our memories and reprogram our pasts to see them "

"Very perspective now enjoy the trip down Memory Lane" Noah blurted.

My heart broke for Seto and Mokuba seeing their flashbacks being shown, first came Mokuba on the swing before his brother found him to provide comfort. Then the flashback changed from Seto and Mokuba walking down the bridge. Younger Seto talked how it was only the two of them and emotions would only get in the way of their future.

"You two are really cute as kids" I said. I then put a hand to my mouth and felt my face turn red.

"Thanks Sam" Mokuba said. Kaiba looked to me and he smirked and I only shot him a death glare before the scene changed once more in front of us. Young Seto and Mokuba were in the classroom playing chess and poor Mokuba lost again.

"I still suck at that game" I blurted out.

"It just takes practice Sam" Kaiba said back to me. Mokuba chuckled before we all watched as another match was prepared. Kaiba started his first move while the T.V. was playing in the background. At the sight of Gozaburo a snarl escaped my throat which spooked both Kaiba brothers.

"Samara what was that?" Kaiba questioned.

"Sorry about that but I despise Gozaburo I always have" I answered simply.

"Guys look" Mokuba interrupted and we all turned to see a familiar looking man get out of the car. I felt my fangs elongate and my body shook with anger once more. I watched as virtual Gozaburo walk past us with the orphanage director being a real jackass. I smirked when I saw young Seto and Mokuba come out of the classroom. After a brief exchange of gifts with the other children Gozaburo and the director were coming back.

Then he was stopped by young Seto and Mokuba. I watched the two exchange dialogue and I laughed at young Seto's remark at Gozaburo being a chicken of a kid. Gozaburo got annoyed but he accepted Seto's challenge of chess.

"Nice one" I told Kaiba next to me.

"Pretty impressive for a twelve year old" Kaiba agreed. I tuned out Mokuba and Seto's conversation as I watched Gozaburo and young Seto play chess. The time seemed to pass quickly before younger Seto finally won. I simply watched through the window until Kaiba protested at Mokuba who was now at the door.

"I liked the way things were before we got here at least back then you actually smiled once in awhile"  
Kaiba gasped before coming towards his brother.

"Wait a second kid get a grip please you're going to fall in Noah's trap he's using these illusions to turn you and I against one another, it's all fake kid, the past should remain in the past"

Suddenly the door opened and wind blew in Mokuba's face.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba and I shouted and Kaiba quickly grabbed his younger brother's wrist. The surroundings changed to a volcano like background. I hurried over and joined Kaiba's side.

"Do you have him?" I asked.

"Yes" Kaiba reassured me. "Kid hang on"

Without thinking I held my hand out towards Mokuba as well. Kaiba then began to pull Mokuba up and the preteen grabbed my hand and together Kaiba and I pulled him up and out of danger.

"You okay kiddo?" I asked Mokuba.

"Yes I think so" Mokuba reassured me.

"Thank you Samara" Kaiba said to me as we helped Mokuba up. I nodded and we all turned around.  
The black wolf was still with us and she barked to get our attention.

"I think we should get out of here and bury the past" I suggested to the Kaiba brothers.

"I agree" Kaiba said he then turned to black wolf. "Lead away wolf"

The black wolf gave Kaiba an annoyed look before she turned around and we followed behind her.

 **Noah's POV**

I simply chuckled as I watched the girl named Samara encounter the rest of Seto and Mokuba's memories. I loved seeing the way she got worked up at my father.

"Perhaps it's time Seto and Mokuba see the real you Girl on Fire"

 **Later**

I was a good distance away from Kaiba and Mokuba. I had just finished seeing the rest of their memories and how Gozaburo treated Kaiba. Making young Seto stay up all hours into the night with fierce tutoring and not having the chance of a child hood. That just broke my heart and angered me even more.  
I was so angry I was very close to shifting. The black wolf pressed her head against mine and I simply placed a hand on top of hers between her ears.

"Samara?" Kaiba spoke first. "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay damn it!" I snapped finally giving in to my anger. Both Mokuba and Kaiba's eyes went wide.

"I know from what you spoke about Gozaburo he was a monster, but after seeing the hell he put you and Mokuba through it sickens me, no child should have gone through with what the two of you went through and that's why I'm so angry right now"

"Perhaps you have every right to be Samara" came Noah's voice.

"What do you want Noah?!" I demanded. Noah simply chuckled before replying.  
"It's time for Seto and Mokuba to see the real you and the secrets you've been hiding"

That got me to widen my eyes in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE NOAH!" I shouted. "MY PAST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM SO DON'T BRING SETO AND MOKUBA INTO IT DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Too late Girl On Fire" Noah sneered before the surroundings changed.

"Oh god no" I said recognizing the familiar forest setting on the day Amber got shot.

"Samara is that you?" Mokuba asked and I turned around to see my ten year old self pulling Amber by her hand.

"Yes that's me Mokuba" I replied.

"Hurry I want to get home to watch Yugioh!"

"Yugioh?" Kaiba asked. "What's that?"

I didn't answer as my sister laughed.

"You really love that show don't you kid?"

"Samara is that your sister?" Kaiba then asked his eyes widening.

"Yes that's her, her name is Amber"

"She's pretty" Mokuba added.

The three of us watched as my ten year old self and my sister laugh before Amber suddenly froze.

"Get behind me Sam" Amber demanded and I saw my younger self get behind her. I bent my head down as the shot that claimed my sister was heard. I felt tears run down my face as Amber grunted and I could only watch as my younger self hurried to my sister's aide, blood pouring onto the ground. Then the scene changed went from me helping Amber to our pack's territory and my parents hurrying over. Then the scene changed again where Amber lay dying in the hospital bed.

"The bullet shattered her shoulder and the doctors couldn't do anything to stop the internal bleeding" I explained as I watched my younger self curl next to my sister's side and she drew in her last breath. In human screams of grief filled everyone's ears as my ten year old self literally ran out of the hospital room. The next scenes showed me spending two months holed up in my room, Seto and Mokuba I knew were watching intently. I simply watched as my parents tried everything they could to get me back to normal and I only shut them out. Since I had lost an unhealthy amount of weight did the counseling begin. I tuned out the council sessions Mokuba and Seto now saw. Then the scene changed to where my mental and emotional state was improving and I was on my bed looking at my duel monsters cards while watching Yugioh.

"Seto am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Mokuba asked seeing himself on the television screen. It was the third episode of the Legendary Hereo's saga.

"Yes I am kid but how can this be?" Kaiba asked now confused. I was eleven at this time and I felt my face turn red when I cheered Kaiba on. Then the scene changed again to the familiar setting of the forest. This scene happened a year and a half ago and I was watching a group of young wolves playing. Then I suddenly growled and I leapt out of the tree and I landed onto the ground in my white wolf form. I turned and barked at the group of young wolves to run and get help. They all scattered as a shot was heard and I yelped as a bullet hit my leg. I then reverted to my human form, my leg beginning to bleed.

"You little bitch you had to foil my plans didn't you?" came a cruel voice.

"F**k you Oliver!" I snapped at my sister's murderer. Oliver Greene was a human that had a crush on my sister and wanted nothing more than to date her. After Amber rejected him in a kind manner, he became obsessed with my sister. It got to the point it was so bad my family had to file a restraining order against him. Of course Oliver ignored it and when he discovered what Amber was, he decided if he couldn't have her no one could.

He then gathered a group of friends and they were the ones that hunted us that fateful afternoon. After my sister's death my family got an attorney to prosecute Oliver for murder and violation of the restraining order. Because of his family being so rich they hired a damn good defense attorney and Oliver himself paid off his witnesses so they wouldn't have to testify against him. Our family lost the case and that only angered everyone in my pack.

Then Oliver disappeared until I turned fifteen. We had another restraining order so he wouldn't approach me or my family, but like before he ignored it and he planned on kidnapping a young female wolf to keep for his own sick amusement. I had learned he had raped several female wolves in the past and I wasn't going to let him harm anybody else.

"I won't let you hurt anyone in my pack not after the hell you caused me and my family"

"You shut the hell up bitch!" he then thrust his knife into my flesh.

"Mokuba don't look" Kaiba warned his little brother. I saw Mokuba obey but Kaiba's eyes remained on my fifteen year old self as I held back screams. My leg was beginning to pool blood as the knife came out of my flesh.  
"Your sister should have dated me and it's her fault she's gone and now I shall kill you" he then placed the knife back into my flesh again creating the scar above my left breast. Then a group of wolves came out of the shadows and launched themselves onto Oliver separating me from him. My parents hurried over to me and my father pulled the knife out.

"She's not doing good Laika" my father told me mother.

"I will not lose another daughter" Mom began to cry as I was hurried to our pack medical team. I watched along with Kaiba and Mokuba who had his eyes opened once more watch as I fought for my life. Luckily both the bullet and knife blade weren't silver and none of my vital organs were harmed. But I had to remain in the medical ward in the local hospital for a near damn month. Towards the end of my stay a group of my friends over to keep me company and duel.

"Hey what Season are we watching anyway?" one of my buddies asked.

"Battle City" my fifteen year old answered as I shushed him as the Yugioh opening came. Mokuba and Seto's eyes went wide as they saw the opening go through and the episode was in fact the beginning of Battle City. Then I suddenly felt something I never felt before open up to me and my inner wolf. It was a mating bond and the bond led to Kaiba. I could not believe it Seto Kaiba was my true mate. I now felt tears go down my face and without thought I took off in a run. I had to get away from Kaiba and Mokuba; no doubt they both thought I was a freak one for being a shape shifter the other for being from another world.

 **Seto's POV**

"Seto" I turned to Mokuba after Samara's memories finished. My little brother's eyes held tears.

"I know kid" Mokuba rushed over to me and he hugged my legs and I bent down and I hugged him.

"She suffered more than we did, I mean did you see the look on that guy's face he had no remorse for murdering Amber"

"No he didn't and I think he might have done worse but I want to ask Samara about the meaning of how we saw ourselves on her televisions"

"I agree" Mokuba added and as he pulled away he looked behind us.

"Seto, Samara's gone!"

"No!" I turned to look behind me and sure enough Samara was gone. "Where did she go?!"

I hurriedly stood up.

"She ran because you would most likely think of her as a monster in your eyes Seto Kaiba" a female voice spoke.

"Who's there show yourself?!" I demanded at the voice.

"Seto look at the wolf!" Mokuba nodded at the black wolf in front of us.

The wolf suddenly glowed white and both Mokuba and I had to cover our eyes for a second. When the light vanished I looked ahead of me and I my eyes went wide. Standing in front of me was a woman of my age, maybe older she had black hair with matching emerald green eyes. She wore the same outfit as the day she died in. In front of me stood Samara's sister, Amber.

"Amber" was all I could say.

"We meet at last true mate of my sister"

 **0.0!  
So Seto and Mokuba finally know the hell Samara suffered from her sister's death, as do they find out she's a shape shifter and from another world. Also I bet you weren't expecting Amber to come back.  
She's still dead but I wanted to bring her back for the first part of Season 3. Also Samara's mating bond with Kaiba is finally opened. The next chapter will be a little more sweet instead of sad.  
Thanks for reading you guys rock!**


	15. Acceptance

**Good morning my fellow readers!  
So this chapter is a sweet one.  
Enjoy!**

 **Seto's POV**

"How is it possible you are here?" I asked Amber. I had to admit she was a very pretty young woman she wore a blood red t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots, her hair was loose.

"Even I don't know the answer to that" Amber shook her head before continuing. "All I remember that one minute I was in the afterlife with my fellow kin and the next I am here in the virtual world and I wish to be set free once more so I can be at peace again"

I didn't say anything since I thought about her answer. Mokuba used that moment to ask Samara's sister.

"Are you human and what was the deal with seeing Seto and I on Samara's televisions in her memories?"

Amber looked to Mokuba and she smiled kindly at him.

"I will tell you everything all I ask is that you be patient both of you"

I simply nodded. To be honest I was still in shock that Samara was from another world. But how was that possible?

"Samara and I are half human and half werewolf or shape shifters if you prefer, our pack is in the North Georgia mountains"

"Do you eat people?" I asked Amber and she smirked and a kind laugh escaped her lips.

"No we do not, like our wild cousins we hunt wild game, such as deer, rabbits, fish and other animals we see fit to consume, but even my kind will eat human food"

"That's a relief" Mokuba added. I looked to my brother with a smile before I focused my attention back to Amber.

"To answer your second question the two of you are fictional characters in an anime called Yugioh Samara was always into one anime after another, but when Yugioh came on she fell for the show hard, the main reason was so she could watch her favorite characters duke it out"

"Favorite characters who are you talking about?" I inquired.

"You will need to ask Samara that yourself I do not intend to be scolded by her after we reunite"

"So Samara knows what's going to happen in future events from now?" Mokuba asked next. Amber looked to him and nodded.

"The plot lines of events must continue as they should originally there were supposed to be eight finalists in your tournament Kaiba, not nine"

This got me to widen my eyes. I had originally thought there should have been eight finalists but since Samara became the Girl on Fire I changed it to nine.

"Also her duel with Bakura was originally against Yugi not my sister in the end she triumphed which is a relief"

"So she knows who will win my tournament then" I simply answered. At that comment Amber's eyes turned gold.

"You will not pressure her into revealing the flow of events Seto Kaiba I know you don't believe in many things such as magic, but I assure you, where Samara comes from is just as real as you stand in front of me, and if you really care about her you wouldn't do such a thing" her tone turned icy.

I actually felt my heart beat speed up; Amber's change of attitude not only surprised me but scared me a little. Another thought came to my mind and I asked to change the subject.

"What did you mean by referring to me as a true mate?"

Amber's eyes returned to their normal green color at my question.

"Every wolf despite being half human has one true mate in their life time, basically a true mate is the other half of one's heart, the light to a wolves darkness, their best friend, their soul mate, the other half of a wolves soul"

"And am I Samara's true mate?"

"Indeed you are"

That comment got me to widen my eyes even more and Mokuba's did as well.

"I can see you are a little alarmed don't worry just because the mating bond between my sister and you has opened does not mean the two of you have to be intimate sorry Mokuba"

Mokuba's face turned red at that subject. Mokuba may still be young but he knew what intimate meant, I just didn't go into details about it so I wouldn't mentally scar him for life.

"However I would recommend that once you and everyone else escape this virtual reality I suggest Samara claims you as hers, already another male by the name Bakura wants her for his own"

At the mention of Bakura I growled.

"So Seto Kaiba do you understand everything I have told you?"

I looked to Amber for a second and thought about her question. Then thoughts of seeing Samara flashed in my mind. How she would always get annoyed when I flirted with her, how the way she dueled with passion and strategy, how kind she whenever she wasn't annoyed or angry, how well she liked my brother, and lastly how beautiful she was in both human and her white wolf form.

"I think so I need to talk to her do you know where she went to?"

Amber smirked and replied.

"I know my sister's scent anyway come I shall take you to her just listen to what she has to say Seto Kaiba"

"You can call me by name Amber"

"Perhaps or perhaps not young pup"

"HEY!" I protested as Amber chuckled before she turned around and walked ahead.

"Seto technically she is older than you, she died when you and Samara were ten" Mokuba teased. I only blushed as Mokuba took off running after Amber, and I hurriedly began to follow so I wouldn't lose them.

 **Samara's POV**

I sat on a virtual rock overlooking a beautiful virtual lake. I watched as Rhaegal and Viserion fly in the sky while Drogon had his head in my lap. I was surprised my three dragons were actually here in this fake world. When I sat down to calm myself the three dragon brothers were already waiting for me. Like with Smaug they could talk to me. At the moment I stroked Drogon while I watched his two brothers fly ahead.

 _How do you feel?_

I am still a little upset my friend

I replied back to Drogon as I stroked his head.

 _Seto Kaiba will be a fool to not accept you for who you are Samara, you are a beautiful creature of the night and my brothers and I are honored to not only be your duel monsters, but also your friend.  
_ I smiled as Drogon then opened his mouth as though he burped and the red fins on his neck flared up.

He and his two siblings were already full grown.  
 _  
Someone comes!_ Rhaegal was the first to say.

He landed before Drogon and I first, before Viserion did the same.

 _Who is it?_ Drogon inquired.

 _I believe it is your mate_ Viserion answered looking to me. I smelled the air and sure enough Kaiba's scent filled my nose.

 _It's time I faced him I just hope he isn't cruel to me.  
_  
 _I have a feeling he won't and if he is he shall suffer my flames come brothers  
_  
Drogon then glowed gold as did his brothers. They reverted from their physical forms into three virtual cards of themselves into my hands. Then the rest of my deck appeared and this surprised me normally you had to choose your deck before a duel with one of the member of the Big Five. By now Yami and Yugi would have defeated Gansley, while Joey did the same with Johnson. I felt Kaiba approaching me but I didn't look back at him until I heard him come to a stop.

"Sam look at me"

"For what so you can mock me Seto Kaiba?" I asked.

"No" this got me to arch an eyebrow and I turned to my true mate. He was alone and his face was both a mixture of serious and kind. "I just want to talk to you"

"Very well" I said before I stood up and I climbed off of the rock I had sat on and walked over to my mate until I stood a few feet from him.

"You shouldn't have run away like you did Samara" Kaiba began.

"I had every right to, I wasn't going to hang around to listen to your insults about me not being from this world well the world of Domino and all its events and people, I also wasn't going to hear anything negative about me being a shape shifter"

"Samara you really shouldn't be quick to jump to conclusions" Kaiba then smiled at me kindly.

"Wait a minute"  
"First of all you are not a monster and second it will take some time for me to accept the fact you're from a reality where this one and all of its occupants are fictional but for you it's worth it"

He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Soon his arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were on mine. Our position was like that of Miaka and Tamahome from Fushighi Yuugi when they were in Sairo.

 _I told you he wouldn't hate you_ my wolf said.

I didn't respond because I enjoyed the kiss and I felt a tear slide down my face. The kiss lasted another second before Kaiba pulled away. He wiped the tear away before he continued to talk.

"You alright?"

"I'm just surprised you're so accepting of all of this"

"I had someone explain things to me before I found you"

This got me to arch an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Be patient Sam, I need to know if it's true I am your true mate"

Okay how the hell did he know that?!

I definitely was going to see whoever told him about this information.

"Yes you are our mating bond opened the moment my memories stopped playing"

A smirk appeared on his lips and he came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"You don't know how honored I am to be your mate Samara, we can take things slow"

"You mean like dating?"

"Well since I am your other half wouldn't that be appropriate?" Kaiba no Seto teased with a smirk. "Only if you will have me as yours"

"Idiot" I then grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him this time. This caught my mate in surprise but I felt him smirk into our kiss. The kiss was quick but yet sweet. Seto then placed his forehead against as he held both of my hands.  
"I take that kiss was a yes then"

"Of course it was a yes you dolt" I teased Seto who chuckled.

"I'm liking the teasing you do to me Samara"

He then took my hand into his for the first time.

"I think it's time to show you who I was referring to"

"Good" I said simply. The walk to find Mokuba didn't take long. We found the younger Kaiba brother leaning against a tree.

"Well it's about time you two got together" Mokuba teased as he saw us approaching hands intertwined. Mokuba then hurried over to me and he hugged my legs, Seto released my hand.

"Just don't break Seto's heart Samara please"

I then bent down and hugged Mokuba back.

"I won't hurt my mate kid"

I then caught a scent that I swore I recognized. No it was impossible. Mokuba pulled away from our hug and I stood back up.

"She's here" Seto called out to whoever was hiding in the shadows of the trees. And then slowly a figure emerged and I nearly fainted at who came out.

"Hey kiddo" Amber greeted back to me as she came to a stop in front of us.

"She was somehow brought here into the Virtual World for reasons unknown" Seto explained. I didn't say anything at first because I already had tears flowing down my face. I then walked forward and I threw myself against my sister's chest.

"Shhhh take it easy Sapphire" Amber said as she wrapped her one arm around my waist while the other held my hair. I felt Seto and Mokuba leave to give me and my sister some privacy.

"Am I dreaming this?" I asked looking up to my big sister's green eyes.

"I am here little sister"

I then buried my face against her chest and I clung to her refusing to let go. I don't know how long we held onto each other but what after seemed like an eternity we finally broke apart.

"You have grown into a beautiful young woman kid it's no wonder Kaiba has the hots for you"

"You don't know how surprised I am that he's my true mate" I confessed.

"Hmm who better than your favorite character?" my sister teased.

 **Seto's POV**

"Now that's a surprise" I said as I watched Samara and her sister. "Who knew I was Samara's favorite character"

Mokuba looked to me with an oh brother look. His face then turned into a smirk.

"What?"

"Well think about it Seto it's really not a surprise if you're here favorite character hmm?"

That comment got me to blush.

"I didn't hear that"

 **Samara's POV**

"I think we shouldn't keep your mate and his brother waiting"

I felt my face turn red and I turned around in the direction where Amber was looking. Sure enough I saw Seto simply smirking while Mokuba had a guilty look on his face as he hid behind his brother. Both Amber and I walked over to the two Kaiba brothers.

"Why am I not surprised you two were spying on us" Amber said to them with a disapproving tone.

"It was Seto's idea" Mokuba pointed at his brother.

"HEY!" Seto protested now his face turning red even more.

"Don't overdo teasing my mate Amber" I said as I approached Seto.

"For your sake Sapphire I won't on the other hand though Mokuba" Amber looked to the younger Kaiba brother.

"What?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"Perhaps you should tell your brother that your girlfriend is also your true mate"

Both Seto and my eyes went wide. Mokuba had a girlfriend and second Mokuba was mated to a werewolf?!

"That's not fair Amber!" Mokuba protested. "No one was supposed to know that I just recently found she was a werewolf before the finals and I didn't know I was her true mate!"

The poor little guy's face was blood red from embarrassment.

"Who is it Mokuba?" Seto asked his brother in a serious tone.

"I'll tell you later Seto since Amber just decided to blurt it out!"

Amber chuckled and she ruffled Mokuba's hair. The younger Kaiba brother growled and he turned around walking ahead of us.

"I will follow him so no harm will befall him" Amber told Seto.

"Thanks" Seto said back to her.

Amber gave me a wink before she hurriedly went after Mokuba.

"I wonder who is girlfriend is" Seto said looking to me.

"I think it might be one of Simon's grandkids oh s**t" I suddenly covered my mouth. Seto's eyes widened.

"Just how many of your kind lives in Domino?"

I shook my head.

"No idea"

Seto was quiet before he simply smirked.

"Let's hurry behind our siblings so we can find a way out of this dump" he held his hand towards me.

"I couldn't agree more mate of mine" I finally told my other half. He pressed a kiss against my forehead before the two of us followed after Amber and Mokuba.

 **Gawwwwwww.  
Sam and Seto are now officially a couple. Seto will still be in character around others though, he's only different when it comes to Sam, Mokuba and Amber. To be honest Seto is a little afraid of her XD  
I hope the reunion between Sam and Amber made you guys happy. In the next chapter Mokuba gets snatched and Samara will duel Leichter. Till next time guys!**

 **Also Mokuba's girlfriend and mate will be revealed later. I'm still in the process of figuring out her name but she is one of Simon's grandkids. XD**


	16. Samara vs Lector

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
So here's another chapter for you guys!  
Also good news the video for this story is now out. Just got to my quotev page and click on the new journal published. The link to the video is in there!  
Qutoev username is MoonlightPrincess!  
Enjoy it and tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Samara's POV**

"Do you smell anyone else?" I asked my sister as she finished sniffing the air. I couldn't smell the others but maybe Amber might have better luck.

"I'm afraid not" Amber replied turning back to me, Seto and Mokuba with a somber look.

"Well at least we're out of that forest" Mokuba growled. The younger Kaiba brother was still annoyed at my older sibling for spoiling the news about his girlfriend and mate. Amber decided to let Mokuba cool before she would apologize to him. No doubt the younger Kaiba brother wouldn't be annoyed forever.  
Seto and I weren't holding hands at the moment since they started to get sweaty.

"How does a mating bond work and what is a claiming?" Seto inquired.

"Usually whenever a mating bond is opened we know who our mate is, claiming is basically when I bite you leaving a mark behind on your flesh letting other wolves know you are mine and mine alone"

I saw Seto blush for a second and I noticed he looked nervous.

Most wolves preferred to bite on a wrist or near the neck area. However I wanted my mate to be comfortable when I marked him because the claiming was a little painful and our fangs were sharp meant to break the skin so other wolves won't take what wasn't theirs.

"Once the claiming is over you and I will be able to talk through telepathy"

"That sounds interesting" Seto smirked. I only rolled my eyes at his comment before Amber suddenly growled and Mokuba shouted.

"Hey there's Tristan! Finally a friendly face"

"Amber get him out of the way!" I shouted for my sister. She hurriedly grabbed Mokuba just as Nezbitt now in Tristan's body leapt down from the roof of the warehouse. He then made a lunge for Seto who dodged a punch.

"Tristan what are you thinking?!" my mate demanded.

"That's not him love" I told my mate getting in front of him. "It's Nezbitt"

"Indeed it is" Amber agreed. Both Seto and Mokuba's eyes went wide as Nezbitt simply sneered and he rushed towards us once more. This time he held a wooden sword like object he picked up from the ground. Both Amber and I ducked as he tried to swing the damn thing at us. I saw a card go flying past me and Nezbitt simply swung the wooden sword sending the card back to the ground.  
"You bastard that's not a way to treat a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I snapped and I hurriedly kicked Nezbitt in the leg before swiping Seto's Blue Eyes. I got back up and tossed Seto his card back and he caught it in his right hand. Nezbit then suddenly swung the sword at me and this time Seto attacked. He used a simple metal pipe and both sword and pipe met. However Nezbitt simply sent the pipe flying from my mate's hand.

Nezbitt then looked to me with a cruel smirk and I shot him the bird. Then at the same time Yugi and the others finally found us, as did a cute robot monkey hop onto Nezbitt's head. Amber used that chance to throw a punch into Nezbitt's gut and he went flying backwards. His back met against a metal door and he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thanks sis" I told my sister who smirked at me and held a hand out to me which I took.

"Sis?!" Joey exclaimed. Amber had an oh snap look on her face and she turned to the others.

"Are you Samara's sister?" Yugi was the first to ask.

"I thought you were dead" Joey interrupted and Tea punched him on the head for that comment.

"I am and Yugi I must say your just as adorable in person as you are on the anime" Amber said and Yugi's face turned red.

"She was brought into the Virtual World for unknown reasons" I explained.

"Well I can see where Samara gets her good looks from" Duke added.

"Watch it Devlin" Seto growled and I flashed my mate a knock-it-off look.

"Who's the little guy?" Serenity asked looking to the robot monkey who was doing a happy dance. "He's so cute!"

"Oh just watch this"

I went over to the real Tristan and picked him up. I then pressed the button on top of his metal head.

"This little guy is actually Tristan"

This got everyone except my sister, Serenity, and Seto to do an anime fall.

"Well at least I can talk now" Tristan's voice said from his temporary vessel. "This sucks I want my body back!"

"In short time you will" I then handed over Tristan over to Serenity. I swore when I heard the sound of a motorcycle start and Nezbitt came flying out of the warehouse on a bike. Like lightning he grabbed Mokuba who yelled for us to help him.

"Since you took something of mine Kaiba, I will take something of yours"

I hurried into the warehouse and quickly found to my surprise was a virtual copy of Saphira. I hurriedly pulled a helmet on and I turned the bike on to life. While Yugi and the others had gone after Nezbitt at the tunnel both Amber and Seto remained behind.

"Seto get on" I said to my mate as I pulled Saphira to a stop. Seto got on behind me without argument and he put his arms around my waist. Amber then suddenly began to glow black and red.

"What is she doing?" Seto asked.

"I have no idea" I answered honestly. My eyes then went wide as Amber's form suddenly became larger and a second later a Red Eyes Black Dragon stood in front of us.

"I will explain later now hurry" Amber's voice ordered and I nodded before stomping my foot on the gas. I tore down the concrete road and whirled past Yugi and the others with Amber flying ahead.

"I suggest you hang on love because I'm about to speed Saphira up" I warned Seto who simply held onto my waist a little tighter. The ride through the tunnel didn't last long and soon we were on the other side of it. Amber flew ahead and I swore when I saw that the bridge ahead was broken off. I stomped my foot harder on the gas ready to guide the motorcycle to make the jump. I held my breath as Saphira leapt over the bridge at a fast rate of speed and I didn't look down.

I focused my attention to the other side of the bridge. Thankfully a few seconds later Saphira's wheels touched back onto the concrete.

"There's somebody ahead!" Seto shouted.

"Which is why we need to jump!" I warned him. Without another world Seto took me into his arms and he threw ourselves off of Saphira right before it crashed.

"I hope you don't do that in real life Sapphire" my sister's voice growled as she helped me and Seto to our feet. Virtual Saphira was now trashed and in flames. Amber was now back in her human form.

"No I don't but we got bigger problems now" I growled and I looked ahead to see Lector hiding behind his damn trench coat.

"Get out of the way" Seto snapped.  
"Is that the way you greet me after so long Mr. Kaiba?" Lector taunted.

"Hmmmm I see you finally decided to show yourself Lector" Seto hissed.

"If you want to see your brother again Mr. Kaiba then you must duel me to get to him"

But before Seto could say anything I held my arm out to block my mate.

"Samara what are you doing?" Seto demanded.

"Sapphire" Amber's voice got worried. My eyes stared into Lector's shades.

"I will duel you instead Lector and I promise you won't last long"

Lector chuckled.

"Very well Girl On Fire first select your deck master"

"With pleasure and I know who to use, Sis, Seto you might want to stand back" I warned. A familiar roar was heard and Smaug appeared beside me.

 _It's finally time I came out to duel again_ Smaug's voice said in my mind.

"Is that Smaug from The Hobbit?" Amber asked. How she knew I had no clue.

"Yep it's him sis" before I activated my duel disk. "Let's get this over with Lector"

"Such confidence it'll be a shame for you to lose" Lector taunted and he then activated his duel disk. He began by playing a monster in defense mode face down. Then he placed two cards facedown as well. I looked to my hand and I smirked. Melodies of Life would prove to be helpful in this duel if I needed it but I would only use it if I had to.

"Alright first I summon Sapphire Dragon in attack mode!"

Sapphire Dragon came out next to Smaug. Her scales were the color of dark blue and her attack power was 1900. Icy breath came out of her nostrils ready to strike but I decided to hold back on that attack.

"I end my turn with a face down your move old man"

"Nice" Amber sneered at Lector who growled. He then revealed his trap card Solemn Wishes which would raise his life points by 500 each time he drew a card. He then played another monster in defense and another facedown.  
"I play Shiva in defense mode" I said placing Shiva's card next to Sapphire Dragon. At least my life points would be safe.

 _May I please burn this fool I wish to take flight?_ Smaug asked impatiently.

 _Be patient my friend I might need your special ability to kick his ass.  
_  
 _Very well but do not keep me waiting._ Smaug growled.

"I shall pass Ms. Samara" Lector stated.

"Wrong move because you really should have used your face down cards reveal yourself!" I shouted to my facedown which turned out to be.

"Heavy Storm!" Lector protested. I laughed and pointed at Lector.

"Play with fire and you'll get burned Lector"

Heavy Storm came to a life a fierce power of wind appeared onto the field sending all of his magic and trap cards to the graveyard.

"You little brat I had a perfect"

"Oh shut the hell up old timer" I interrupted him. I looked to my hand again and I smirked once more.

Since trap cards weren't effective with Jinzo I had another magic card in mind that would help since one of his face down monsters was a Cyber Jar. And there was no way in hell I was sending my two monsters already on the field to the graveyard.

"I'll end my turn with another face down make your move" I taunted Lector. I felt Seto and Samara watching behind me.

"Fine then I summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

Fairy Lily appeared on the field and I only smirked.

"By paying 2000 of my life points"

"Get on with it" I snapped now inpatient. I was ready to kick his sorry ass since I already foiled one of his plans.

"Now Lily destroy her Shiva!"  
Lily obeyed and she threw the syringe towards Shiva. Shiva disappeared while Lector chuckled.

"Your body"

"Oi shut it!" Amber snapped. She then looked to me.

"Sapphire kick his ass and I would recommend ending this duel soon or else he'll come back with another strategy"

"With pleasure before I make my next move Lector why don't you use lose the get up alright?"

"As you wish Ms. Samara" he then threw off his outfit and he looked back at me as Jinzo.

"As you know Ms. Samara as Jinzo your trap cards will not work" he taunted.

"Who said I was going to use trap cards for this duel you old man"

"You're mother should have taught you and your sister manners"

"And you need to shut the hell up!" both Amber and I snapped. I looked behind me at my mate. He had a huge smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Make your move Lector unless your too chicken"

"You little! Fine!" he placed a monster in defense mode.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to your monsters"

"But how?!" Lector exclaimed.

"With this!" I then revealed Raigeki and Lector swore. Lightning crackled around the bridge and every one of his monsters were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I ended my turn with playing Carbuncle in defense mode.

"You will pay for everything you have done Ms. Samara I play Monster Reborn!"

"Oh S**t" I swore knowing which monster he was going to bring back. Sure enough he brought back Injection Fairy Lily. His life points weren't high enough to use her, but I had a feeling he might have a magic card or trap card that would raise his life points.

"On my next turn Lily's points will be risen"

"Blah, blah, blah" I interrupted. "You really should have put a monster in defense mode old timer because now it's my turn and first I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon and Carbuncle!"

"Which creature are you going to summon that can possibly defeat my Lily?!" Lector yelled.

"Actually I'm going to take you down with three monsters first being Stardust Dragon!"

I slammed Stardust Dragon onto my duel disk and the wind attribute monster appeared on the field.

"Nice card" I heard Seto say looking up to admire Stardust. I looked back to him really quick and smirked before turning back to Lector.

"However I won't attack with him just yet"

"You are more foolish than I thought Ms. Samara" Lector as I expected used a magic card to raise his own life points before they once more were used to Lily. Her attack points were 2400 she could easily take down Smaug if she wanted.

"I think I shall wait another turn my magic card will allow me to raise my life points again on my next turn"

The magic card he used was one I never heard of or seen before. Hell I was from another world and I had cards he never seen or heard either.

"There isn't going to be another turn Lector because this duel is done just watch first I activate Smaug's special ability"

"And pray tell what is his special ability Ms. Samara?"

"Simple with him on the field I can summon another dragon with 2400 attack points or more without the need of a sacrifice from my hand or in my deck and it so happens I have an extremely powerful one"  
I looked to Seto who had a confused look on his face. It was now or never.

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

I slammed the first of my three Blue Eyes against Stardust Dragon. My card appeared and my favorite duel monster shot out of its card and roared out its signature roar.

"How is this possibly only Mr. Kaiba has that beast?!" Lector protested realizing he was done.

"Uh wrong the advantage of being from another reality is having more copies of this powerful beast, now I play World on Fire"  
"Oh hell!" Lector swore. I played my infamous magic card.

"Alright Smaug your up first!"

 _About time_ Smaug growled before he took flight. His flew high into the sky doing a spiraling dance in the wind before he opened his wings so he could remain in the air. Then his chest glowed orange and he unleashed his orange flames towards Injection Fairy Lily. Lily shrieked as she was destroyed.

"Stardust, Blue Eyes take flight now rise!"

My Blue Eyes White Dragon roared before it opened its wings and took to the air, Stardust did the same before following after Blue Eyes.

"Stardust Dragon attack his life points directly with Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust complied before it reared its head back and unleashed its wrath. The attack hit Lector and his life points went from what they had been to 500.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon wipe the rest of his life points with White Lightning now!"

My Blue Eyes roared before a blue and white orb appeared in its fangs. It then shot out its devastating attack towards the bridge and it hit Lector head on making his life points go to zero.

"I told you old man play with fire and your gonna burned" I said to Lector who screamed in defeat and Seto hurried over to him demanding where Mokuba was. Lector simply taunted him that he would never Mokuba again and he then disappeared. Seto swore before rejoining me and Amber.

"Okay I'm so not going to duel you sis" Amber said as I came up to her. She looked nervous. "I didn't realize your dueling skills improved after I died"

"What do you expect from the Girl on Fire?" Seto asked rhetorically. He came up to me and pressed a kiss against my forehead which got me to growl.

"I'll go on ahead to find any traces of Mokuba ahead" Amber then shifted from her human form into her black wolf form and she took off running down into the other tunnel.

"Where did you get your Blue Eyes from?" Seto asked.

"From a friend of mine that passed away from cancer I didn't want to take them but he insisted"

"Then he was smart the only other duelist who is worthy and skilled enough to have that monster is you"

His tone was sweet and I knew he meant it.

"You might want to spare yourself on the PDA because Yugi and the others are behind us"

"Damn it" Seto cursed and he turned around to see the others in the green pick up truck. "Blame the geek patrol for ruining to wanting to kiss my girlfriend"

"Oh hush" I told him playfully slapping his arm.

 **XD  
Seto and Sam have a few sweet moments and Sam wipes the floor with Lector.  
Till next time!**


	17. Noah's Secret

**Hello my beloved readers!  
Hope you guys are having a good weekend!  
Our adventure continues with our favorite couple!  
Now on with the show.  
Also Seto and Sam talk about Yugioh Abridged towards the end of the chapter and Jack Atlas. XD**

 **Samara's POV**

"I'm not surprised you defeated Lector so easily Samara" Noah said. At his voice both Seto and I raised our heads up.

"Where is Mokuba you brat?!" Seto demanded. Noah simply chuckled before the tunnel behind us formed into a whole again. It had disappeared for a few minutes after Amber went through it.

"Proceed on ahead into the tunnel if you wish to see him again" Noah taunted. Seto growled and he turned to me. I nodded and the two of us headed towards the tunnel until Yugi shouted that it might be a trap by Noah. We both stopped and Seto turned around to Yugi and said.

"Just stay out of this Yugi" my mate said coldly to Yugi.

"Who do you think you are?!" Joey exclaimed.

"This doesn't concern yourself Wheeler its family business come on Sam" Seto then turned around and I shot the others a sorry look before I followed after my mate into the tunnel.

"Any luck?" Seto asked after we had been running for about five mintues. "Can you smell Amber or Mokuba?"

"Not yet" I answered my mate as we came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Damn it" Seto growled. "I knew this wouldn't be easy I'm tired of Noah's tricks"

My head suddenly turned to the right tunnel because I both smelled Amber and Mokuba's scent.

"Seto" I nodded at the tunnel next to me and he nodded. The two of us then took off running again and as we ran we both heard Mokuba's voice calling out for his brother. Seto suddenly came to a stop at another tunnel fork and he looked to his left. There in the darkness was Mokuba or well Noah disguised as him.

"Kid is that you?" Seto asked. I was about to warn my mate that it wasn't Mokuba but his love for his brother over took his judgment. Mokuba's black hair then turned into a familiar shape and the color of green.

"Noah" I simply said.

"You where's my little brother you punk, what have you done with him?!" Seto demanded. Noah simply smirked before he levitated into the air and a blue light glowed. Seto grabbed me into his arms and I closed my eyes to block the light out. Both Seto and I yelled as we went flying downwards and we both landed onto the floor on our stomachs with a smack.

"Ra damn that hurt" I growled. "You okay love?" I asked my mate.

"Yes" Seto replied. "What about you?"

I was about to answer when Noah said.

"Awwww you two are so cute together thanks for dropping in Seto and Samara"

Both Seto and I looked up to see Noah with his hands at his hips. This was the first time seeing Gozaburo's son in the flesh. Immediately I felt sorry for him, though right now wasn't that time to feel that way. I was still angry he showed Seto and Mokuba my past, but I was also grateful because if that didn't happen Seto and Mokuba wouldn't have been so understanding. And I wouldn't be reunited with my sister.

"Noah" Seto growled and I helped his get to his feet. "Where's my little brother?!"

"And where is my sister?!" I demanded.

"I demand you bring him" Seto began but he stopped when he saw Mokuba behind Noah. "Mokuba"

"See Seto your little brother is safe and sound" Noah answered.

"You were the one who took him from me in the first place, I don't have time for whatever stunt you trying to pull hand him over and answer Sam's question about Amber"

Seto approached Noah and the green haired Kaiba said.

"Don't you remember it was your ex employee Nezbitt disguised as Tristan who took Mokuba maybe you should have been a better boss Seto anyway it was me who saved Mokuba from the Big Five"  
Seto tuned out the rest of Noah's comments and he walked over and grabbed Mokuba's wrist gently.

"Come on kid let's go" my mate turned around with Mokuba grunting. But Mokuba quickly released himself from his brother's hold.

"No!" Mokuba shouted. Seto turned around in shock.

"Kid what's the matter with you, we need to get out of here right now"

"Go without me" Mokuba simply replied before going back to Noah. "You just stood there and watched while they took me away Seto"

"Bullshit!" I protested while Seto's eyes went wide.

"Noah what did you to say to my brother?!" Seto began to say. "What lies did you poison his brain with?!"

"Not one Seto, Mokuba realized how little you care about him all by himself, so maybe you should take his advice and just go" Noah sneered.

"Snap out of it Mokuba!" Seto begged.

"You did this Noah" I added. Noah turned to me and he smirked.

"Oh did I Girl on Fire then perhaps I should show you why I like don't others inferring with my business" he then snapped his fingers. A light appeared and underneath its rays was Amber out cold in her human form.

"Amber!" I yelled rushing over to her.

"What did you to Amber?" Seto hissed as I came to my sister.

"I'm fine you two" Amber said weakly. She then allowed me to help her back to her feet.

"Oh it will take more than shouting to erase all of those painful memories from your brother's mind, Seto, think of all those times you abandoned him just so you could achieve your own selfish goals"

"That's a lie!" Seto snapped. "I've never treated Mokuba that way!"

"Must you raise your voice after all you seem to care for Samara more than your own flesh and blood" Noah taunted.

"Both Samara and Mokuba are important to me, kid please, don't listen to Noah's lies he's trying to drive us apart!" Seto shouted.

"You've done enough!" Noah snapped back before turning back to Mokuba who looked to him.

"It's okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore let's go"

"Get back here!" both Seto and I shouted in unison as Noah began to guide Mokuba back to the chair.

"This is not on one of your sick games Noah; you will not destroy the only family I have!" Seto snapped.  
Noah sat Mokuba down on the couch before he turned to Seto.

"You have no family!" he then began to laugh.

Both Amber and I growled which got Seto and Noah to look to us.

"Hmm it would seem your monster girlfriend and her sister are your family now Seto"

"You watch what you say about my mate Noah" Seto growled. "You will show her respect do I make myself clear?"

I felt my face turn red at Seto defending me.

"You're really lucky your mate is him" Amber whispered in my ear.

"It seems to me that Mokuba would rather be my brother and he's not the only thing I'll take from you"

"Leave my mate alone Noah" I growled finally coming up to Seto's side and taking his hand into mine.  
"Enough of this crap"

"Samara are you even sure Seto cares for you?"

"You shut up you little punk" Seto cursed and I felt him his grip on my hand tighten a little.

"As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve anything you have now so I'll make sure your possessions go to someone who does"

"And who deserves to have what's mine?" Seto growled.

"He wants Kaiba Corp" I answered Seto.

"Not going to happen" Seto growled.

"It won't" Amber reassured Seto.

"You sure are protective of your little sister aren't you Amber?" Noah asked looking to my older sibling.

"I always will be" Amber replied.

"Hmph" Noah said. "It's time you learned the truth"

"What truth?" Seto demanded.

"Love look" I said to my mate as the virtual projection of Noah and Gozaburo appeared behind us. At Gozaburo's appearance a feral snarl escaped my throat and my body began to shake violently. Amber wrapped her arms around my waist. Since Seto and I no longer held hands.

"Calm yourself or else you will phase" Amber warned.

"Hmmmm you still get angry at seeing Gozaburo, Samara?" Noah asked.

"I hate him" I spat.

"I wouldn't doubt you for feeling that way after all the pain he made your mate suffer through, take a close look at the virtual projection in front of you all"

"Sam" Seto looked to me. "Calm down"

At his voice I felt my body beginning to shake less. Amber released me and Seto brought me closer to him, before he turned his attention back to projection.

"It's you and my step father"

"Yes, he and I have a history as well" Noah replied just a door opened and in came Tea and Yugi.

"It's Noah, Kaiba, Samara, and Amber" Tea said and this got us to turn to them.

"I see you found us" Amber greeted the two of them with a smile of relief. Yugi nodded before he walked over to Kaiba and handed over a picture to him.

"Does this mean anything to you Kaiba?"

Seto took the picture from Yugi and looked at it.

"This has to be a trick this is a picture of my step-father"

"Your step-dad with Noah?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Pay attention to the show, Seto" Noah interrupted."I think it will clear things up for you"

We all watched as Gozaburo opened a drawer and he fished out a picture. He then slid the picture to Noah who took it. He examined it for a second before asking.

"Who's this kid?"

"He's my latest acquisition" Gozaburo began to explain. "His name is Seto and he and his brother will be coming to live with us, he's extremely intelligent, you could learn a lot from him"

"Of course my mate is intelligent, asshole" I muttered while watching Gozaburo continue to talk.

"That will be my plan, Seto will be here to constantly challenge you, my hope is that having him around the house, will help motivate you to improve your studies, after all if I'm going to hand over Kaiba Corp over to you someday, Noah, you'll have to prove to me that you have the intellect it takes to run a company of this magnitude"

"All right you won't be disappointed, father"

This got Tea to gasp.

"What did he say?!" Seto exclaimed.

"That's his Dad" Yugi answered.

"Not quite what you were expecting is it Seto?" Noah asked coming towards us. "You and I being step-brothers?"

We all turned to Noah, Seto, Tea and Yugi were still in shock while Amber and I were not.

"But it's all true I am Gozaburo's one true son and I was always supposed to inherit his empire, you were nothing but one of my father's servants, brought in to motivate me, that's the only reason my father let Riff, Raff like you into his house to train me, and that's the story of how an orphan with no class became the President of Kaiba Corp"

"Not true" Seto growled.

"Oh it's true, and now the time has finally arrived for me to reclaim my rightful position as the head of my father's empire, sorry I guess this means you're out of a job"

"Your story makes no sense, if you're really Gozaburo son, how is it that I never met you before?!" Seto demanded. He was now done with guessing games. "Answer that Noah!"

"Well that's part two of my story" Noah answered before the screen showing Joey driving the virtual green pick up truck with Serenity, Duke, and Tristan fleeing from Crump, Lector, Gansley, and Johnson all in their deck master forms.

"Sorry but I have to cut this short" Noah said. "I'll be back after I deal with them"

"You're staying here understand?!" Seto hissed but Noah and Mokuba disappeared.

"We need to go now love" I told Seto putting my hand into his once more.

"Damn it" Seto growled. "Okay"

"Are you two together now or something?" Tea asked noticing the way I was now acting with Seto.

"It would appear so Tea" Yugi answered" But we can focus on that later the others need us"

"Agreed" I added.

 **A Short While Later.**

"What the hell was that?" Seto asked seeing a dust devil fading. We all left the mansion a few minutes ago and had seen the dust funnel.

"Gansley, Lector, Crump, and Johnson trying to get bodies" I answered. "Noah got fed up with their schemes and Lector, Crump, Johnson, and Gansley all got sucked in the dust devil"

"Damn sick bastards" Amber growled.

"Couldn't agree more" Seto added. "I'm liking you more and more Amber"

"Good to know" Amber said as we finally reunited with the others. Yugi threw himself against Joey and the two of them laughed at being reunited. For the hell of it I went over to my friends. Joey then suddenly let Yugi go and he hugged me. Duke then did the same while Tristan hoped onto my head.

"Careful with the hair Tristan" I teased as Serenity took him. I gave her a pat on the shoulder before returning to Seto. Amber went over to say hello to the others.

"I hope you don't mind the others hugging me"

"I'm fine with you being friends with dork fest, Sam, just don't expect me to join in" Seto reassured me.

"I won't" then he and I looked to the picture he held.

"Remember that video I showed you?" Seto looked up.

"You mean the one with you putting the sunglasses on and saying "It Looks Like the Rules Just Got Screwed, yes why?"

"That's originally from Yugioh the Abridged Series, this guy from my world called Little Kuriboh voices all of the cast from this anime including you and your signature line is "Screw the Rules I have Money"

This got Kaiba to smirk.

"Sounds funny I like that comment"

"Most of it is, but I will warn you, your abridged self doesn't give a damn about Mokuba"

At that Seto frowned.

"That I don't like, it's a good thing this Little Kuriboh guy doesn't exist in Domino"

This got me to smirk.

"Little Kuriboh voiced this well everyone for Noah in this arc which is beginning of Yugioh Season 3 and at the end of the abridged episode which is what we're supposedly in now, your abridged self is holding a picture of Yugi well in a tutu"

"Oh great" Seto said not to pleased to hear that.

"I won't go into more details I'll show you what happens later"

"I actually have a question" Seto suddenly said looking to me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Am I really your favorite character or was I hearing things from Amber?"

This got me to turn red and Seto smirked.

"Yes you are"

Seto walked over to me and he pressed a quick kiss against my lips. I mentally did a fan girl scream when he did that.

"I'm pleased to hear that"

"You're my favorite character and so is Jack Atlas from Yugioh 5D's"

This got Seto to arch an eyebrow.

"Just how many Yugiohs are there?"

"At the moment five"

"And who is Jack Atlas?" Seto sounded jealous.

"He's Yusei Fudo's rival at the beginning of the series and later best friend; you know the rivalry you share with Yugi?"

Seto nodded.

"In each series there is at least one rival to the main character, in this case you are the rival, in Yugioh GX it's Chazz Princeton, Yugioh 5D's it's Jack Atlas, Yugioh Zexal some guy named Shark, and Yugioh Arc-V I have no freaking idea"

"Is Yugioh 5D's where Stardust Dragon comes from because it would make sense" Seto asked.

"Your catching on mate of mine, yes but he's Yuesi's monster, Jack's is Red Dragon Archfiend"

"Then I think I might like this Jack Atlas" Seto added and I only chuckled.

"He's also hot"

"Hey!" Seto protested. I smirked and I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed a quick kiss of my own against his lips to reassure him, that I only loved him and no one else. I felt Seto smirk into the kiss before we broke apart. Seto then looked at the picture of Gozaburo and Noah again.

"Kaiba what is it?" Yugi asked coming to us.

"Could you being his long lost step-brother actually be true?"

"It's possible Yugi" Seto answered before he held the picture out to him. "However the supposed conversation Noah had with Gozaburo would have happened six years ago which is when this was taken based on the imprinted date"

Yugi took the picture.

"But look closely at Noah"

"Noah looks the same as he does now" Yugi said in shock.

"He hasn't aged in six years?" Tea inquired as the others joined us.

"Yes" I answered Tea.

 **^^  
Imagine Seto Kaiba being jealous of Jack Atlas. XD**


	18. Seto vs Noah&Samara's Sacrifice

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Heres is a new chatper for you all.  
Seto vs Noah.  
Enjoy the funny moments and the sweet Stubbornshipping towards the end.**

 **Sam's POV**

After finding out that Noah hadn't aged in six years did Seto, Amber, and I went our separate ways from the others. The reason I left the others was so I could remain close to my mate and support him when he needed me, also I wasn't a fan of the three episodes where the Big Five shared Tristan's body. Joey and Yami would triumph in the end and we would see them shortly. Seto, Amber, and I came upon the virtual Kaiba Land which was in fact still being constructed in the real world of Domino. Together Seto, Amber, and I watched a few of Noah's home made movies.

"Someone else must be behind everything here in this dump" Seto said as we entered the train station.

"You are correct love" I said back to him.

"I'd rather wait to find out who it is" Seto said to me simply. He then took my hand into his. "Just don't leave my side, I'll protect you and Amber"

"I don't need protecting" Amber growled in disapproval. "Remember pup I am older than you"

Seto only rolled his eyes at Amber's comment.

"How is it you changed into a Red Eyes Black Dragon anyway, sis?" I asked Amber as we came to a stop waiting for the Blue Eyes White Dragon train to come. Amber smirked at me.

"I actually liked to watch Yugioh for giggles and I always loved Red Eyes Black Dragon, so for some reason I was able to take the form of my favorite monster in this world"

"Red Eyes is powerful, but it's strength is no match for a Blue Eyes White Dragon" I told my sister simply.

"Your right about that" Amber agreed with a chuckle just as the Blue Eyes train appeared. The train came to a stop in front of us and I looked to Seto.

"I look forward to seeing this in person" I teased him.

"At least Noah got this part right" Seto said back to me as the train doors opened and we all entered. I took a seat next to Amber while Seto sat across from us.

"I just hope this train leads us to Mokuba"

"It will" I told Seto. "But you're about to take on Noah, Seto and it's going to be a tough duel"

"Then I look forward to crushing my brat step-brother" Seto said back to me with a smirk.

"May I have your attention please, all passengers who have stolen family empires from their rightful owners listen carefully"

"Speak of the devil" Amber growled.

"Prepare to exit at the next stop" Noah simply continued before he shut up. We all sat in silence until Noah spoke up again.

"Attention you fools we are now leaving Kaiba Land, welcome to your final destination and don't mind the lava pits below, the molten rock is only two thousand degrees"

"No s**t Noah" I growled.

"I wish you didn't inherit our father's and my mouth kid" Amber scolded me as the train came to a stop.

This got Seto to chuckle before he stood up and Amber and I did the same. The door to the train opened and Seto got off first before Amber and I followed.

"Ahhh good to see you three finally" as the train took off.

"Look I want my little brother right now you cowardly little runt" Seto snapped.

"He's my brother now and I think I need to separate you from your mate and her sister"

Seto was about to protest before a light surrounded me and Amber. Amber held onto me as we got teleported to another rock. A second later we were behind Seto.

"Good now your half breed girlfriend and her sister can watch our duel"

"I told you to hold your tongue when you refer to Samara like that you brat"

"Damn it I don't like being separated from him" I growled as I got to my feet. Seto turned to me with a concerned look and I simply nodded I was fine. He nodded back to me before turning his attention back to Noah. I tuned out their conversation as I looked throughout the surroundings. I felt my body beginning to sweat. Suddenly I felt something cool and comforting soothing my flesh.

"I thought my water magic would help cool us off" Amber said.

"Thank you" I told her back.

Remember when I said some werewolves had certain gifts, well besides my gift of healing and going into people's minds and erasing their thoughts, I also had the gift of fire. I mean I could literally conjure a simply orb of flames into my palm if I wished. Amber's consisted of reading minds, water magic, and also healing. Both Amber and I growled as a bright light appeared in the sky. Noah began to explain how his physical body wasn't in his virtual world; the metal sphere above him was actually a bunch of technology to support his brain waves and what not.

"I can't remember what happened to Noah anyway?" Amber asked looking to me as Noah continued to talk.

"He died in a car accident and Gozaburo put his physical body inside a tank and basically linked his mind to a central computer transforming his brain waves into electromagnetic pulses, to cut the story short he's dead in the real world of Yugioh, but he exists in this world virtually, alone by himself"

"What kind of a father abandons his own child?" Amber spat.

"A coward" I answered as Seto activated his duel disk and placed his deck into it. Then Kaiser Seahorse appeared next to him as his deck master.

"Looks this duel is about to happen" Amber said as Naoh's duel disk appeared and he activated it. Both of their life points went to 4000. Both of them said the signature "Let's Duel"

Seto began the duel by summoning Giant Germ in attack mode he then placed a card face down. My mate ended his turn and Noah began his. He summoned Chiron the Mage in attack mode. But before anything else happened we all heard yelling and my sister and I looked above us to see a portal open. The others all shot out of it and they fell onto our rock with a thud, the wooden train cart broke into pieces next to them.

"You guys all right that was some entrance" I hurried over to my friends to make sure they were okay.

"Amber, Sam, where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Definitely not in Kaiba Land anymore and Kaiba is dueling Noah" I answered him nodding behind me.

"Damn it he's dueling Noah, be careful Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. Seto heard his rivals shout and he turned to Yugi.

"Yugi" Seto said.

"It looks like the rest of your fan club has joined the half breed sisters" Noah sneered. An anime bubble appeared over Amber.

"Don't call us that you brat!" Amber shouted. The others all backed away nervously at Amber's outburst, my sister like me had a temper when angered.  
Noah then made Chiron the Mage use his Mirror of Truth which revealed Seto's facedown card which was Crush Card Virus. Seto's eyes went wide as his trap card was destroyed. Then Noah's monster attacked Giant Germ and Seto's life points went to 3200. Then Giant Germ returned to the field and Noah's life points dropped to 3500. Seto then sacrificed Giant Germ to bring out Vampire Lord. Then Seto commanded his vampire to attack his Chiron which got destroyed.

Noah's life points went to 3300; Noah then sent one of his cards to the graveyard. Seto of course taunted Noah how is deck would be empty in no time. Noah simply brushed his step-brother's taunts off before using the magic card Fissure which sent Vampire Lord to the graveyard. Noah then summoned Aeris and it appeared on the field, then the creature attacked Seto's life points directly. I could only watch as Seto's life points went to 1400.

"Kick his ass!" I shouted to my mate. I know Seto heard that and I bet he was smirking. Yugi and Joey shouted their supports as well. Noah then placed a card facedown before concluding his turn. Then Seto summoned Vampire Lord back to field, then Slate Warrior appeared to aid his fellow monster. Then my mate ordered Vampire Lord to attack Noah's Aeris, but Noah revealed his trap card, Earth Shaker.

"Holy crap!" both Amber and I said together as the ground beneath us began to shake. She and I held onto each other as the virtual ground beneath us began to shake. While hanging on to my sister I watched as Seto chose his Vampire Lord for Earth Shaker to be destroyed. Then my mate made his Slate Warrior attack Noah's Aeris and Noah's life points went to 3200.

"Oh crap" I said as Noah suddenly drew a card. "All of you hang on because Noah's about to play Giant Flood!"

"Very perceptive Samara" Noah sneered. The virtual ground began to shake once more and I looked ahead to see a huge virtual tidal wave coming our way.

"Hold on!" Amber said and her eyes suddenly glowed blue as she called to her gift of the element of water. A blue orb made out of water surrounded us and Seto. So all of us were spared for getting wet from Noah's magic card. But Slate Warrior wasn't so lucky, Seto's monster got swept away and it went down the whirl pool as did all of Seto's other monsters that were sent to the graveyard.

"Good save sis" I thanked my sister as her eyes returned to their normal green color. Amber suddenly went to her knees.

"You okay Amber?" Joey asked hurrying over to my sister.

"I'm fine just using a large amount of magic drains my energy" Amber replied as she took Joey's hand so she could get to her feet.

"Uh guys I think Noah is playing his Deck Master" Duke interrupted. Sure enough the water behind Noah rose and out came Shinato's Ark. The boat opened and the water sucked in all of the monsters that were sent to the graveyard including Noah's. It was now Seto's turn and he quickly drew a card before playing Spear Dragon. Seto then commanded his dragon to attack and as the dragon opened its mouth Noah simply summoned Vampire Lord to the field. Spear Dragon's attack destroyed Vampire Lord and Noah's life points went to 2800. The virtual surrounding then transformed into a prehistoric jungle beginning the dinosaur age of this duel. Then Giant Rex was summoned to the field.

"That card should be called Spinosaurus instead of Giant Rex" I simply growled as Noah's monster attacked Spear Dragon, luckily Seto's monster was in defense mode so no life points were lost. Noah then began to boast again why Kaiba Corp should be his. Seto chuckled and I did a mental fan girl squeal in my mind.

I heard Seto taunt Noah once more before my mate schooled Noah how hard he worked to get Kaiba Corp and he wasn't going to let Noah take it from him. Noah was quiet thinking about how his own father trapped him in a virtual world by himself leaving him alone.

"He was alone all his life" Amber said her voice sounded saddened. She was right even everything Noah had done, you still couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. The two step-brothers continued talking to each other until Noah brought up Mokuba.

"Mokuba will be here shortly and this duel is going to turn nasty" I warned the others.

"How does this duel end Sam?" Joey asked looking to me.

"Joey, the flow of events must go as they were originally planned on; Sam can't just tell us what happens!" Tea protested.

"I wish I could tell you Joey, or better intervene but I can't" I told the blonde.

"I know, but sometimes I wish you could do something" Joey said back to me. I simply shot him a kind smile before focusing my attention back to Seto who had just drawn Pot of Greed. He drew two new cards to his hand before he activated Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability. Different Dimension Dragon appeared onto the field in defense mode. Then he ended his turn with three face downs. Noah then drew out a magic card and he played it. The sky suddenly began to turn orange and meteors began to fall.

Everybody freaked out as the ground was pounded by meteorites, Different Dimension Dragon then was destroyed. Giant Rex was then sacrificed making Noah's life points went from 2800 to 1400. As Seto's went to 700 the surroundings changed once more and it became the Ice Age. The others began to complain about the cold while Noah played another magic card and this allowed him to summon Last Tusk Mammoth.

The mammoth emerged onto the field and shrieked and stomped a foot into the ground. Its attack points were 800. Different Dimension Dragon then came back to the field in defense mode. Noah commanded his mammoth to attack and it rushed forward ready to attack its opponent. Seto then revealed one of his face downs Ring of Destruction.

"That card is dangerous" I said to Amber.

The Ring of Destruction wrapped itself around Last Tusk Mammoth stopping its assault. Then Ring of Defense was played and Last Tusk Mammoth was destroyed sparing Seto's life points from any damage.

"Nice one love!" I called to Seto.

I knew my mate heard me and I watched as he drew another card and he switched Different Dimension Dragon to attack mode. He then sent his Thunder Dragon to the graveyard; the dragon appeared into the air above Seto for a second before it was sucked into Shinato's ark. This activated Thunder Dragon's special ability it allowed Seto to summon two more Thunder Dragons.

Seto then used Polymerization and Twin Headed Thunder Dragon was formed. Then Quick Attack was played, Noah then summoned two banished monsters to the field. Two banished monsters returned to the field ready for Seto's assault. Seto laughed briefly before playing Dragon's Rage. Different Dimension Dragon unleashed its rainbow like beam and Giant Rex was taken down.

"Hell now I can see why you liked Kaiba" Amber said to me. "He's damn good at dueling"

"Indeed he his" I beamed. I then remembered a very important part of this duel. "Oh S**t"

"What's up?" Joey suddenly asked releasing Yugi.

"Just watch" I told him as Seto was about to make Twin Headed Thunder Dragon attack. Then a beam in front of Noah shined and Mokuba appeared.

"Mokuba, what the hell did you do to my brother Noah?!" Seto roared out.

Mokuba's eyes looked lifeless and he held his arms out as though to protect Noah.

"Whoever you are if you want to attack my brother Noah you will have to go through me"

"Kid snap out of it!" Seto shouted to his little brother.

Noah began to laugh and I felt my fangs elongate from anger. He then taunted Seto to either attack or risk losing Kaiba Corp.

"Noah!" I snarled. Everybody looked to me as my body shook with fierce anger; I felt my eyes glowing their golden wolf color. Seto and Noah looked over to me.

"How dare you do this" my voice held a deep anger I haven't felt in a long time. "How dare you threaten the life of my mate's only family and his work"

"Hmmmmm it would seem your love for Seto runs deep Samara"

"Wait are you and Kaiba together Sam?!" Joey protested.

"Not now Joey" Tea defended me. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in Yugi's place.

"HOT DAMN!" Amber exclaimed as I felt Yami come over to me. He wrapped his arms so they rested around my waist.

"Calm yourself Samara"

At his touch my body began to relax. But my fangs were still out. Noah then taunted Seto once more and my mate simply growled and he ended his turn. Noah then laughed before taunting my mate and he praised Mokuba. Mokuba turned to Noah and he went to his step-brothers side.

Noah then activated another special effect of his deck master. All of the monsters that were sent to the graveyard appeared all around the ship before they began fade and Noah glowed and his life points went 6400.

Noah then played Dark Hole sending all of the monsters to the card graveyard and they went to Shinato's Ark. Seto was quiet because he thought about the past.

"Mokuba!" I shouted. "Listen to what your brother has to say!"

"Mokuba we're a team remember?! You were always there for me!" Seto began to shout. "We defeated our step-father together kid, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Very touching Seto, even your beast of a girlfriend is pleading to Mokuba"

"Call my girlfriend that again Noah and you'll regret it"

"So you two are together?" Joey asked looking to me.

A smack was suddenly heard and I saw that Duke actually had punched Joey on the head.

"Kaiba!" I shouted to my mate. Seto turned to me.

"This situation is similar to how Marik controlled Joey and forced him to fight Yugi, you can get through to Mokuba, the answer is in your deck and you know what monster I am talking about" Seto's eyes widened.

"Let's go you have a duel to lose" Noah said.

"Guess again kid, thanks Sam" Seto said to me and he turned around. Seto drew another card and Different Dimension Dragon appeared back onto the field. Seto switched his monster into defense mode. Noah then changed the scenery once more and shortly Domino City looked back at us. In the distance Kaiba Corp could be seen. Noah looked to Kaiba Corp behind him and boasted again how he was the right person to wield it.

He then drew a card and summoned Radius Flyer in attack mode. The jet monster appeared over the playing field and came to a stop hovering over Seto. Then Noah played a magic card followed by another which made his Radius Flyer strong. I watched in horror as the lasers beneath the sparked to life and it surged towards Different Dimension Dragon. The dragon was destroyed and Seto's life points went to 600. A second later the dragon reappeared still in defense mode. Seto ended his turn and it was Noah's turn.

"That's the move of a man giving up I knew you were no match for my superior mind and once I defeat you, everyone else will know as well and I will run Kaiba Corp like I was meant to"

"You may control this virtual fantasy land but there's no way you'll make it in the real world Noah" Seto replied back to his step-brother firmly.

"You can't but feeling sorry for him" Amber said turning to me. "Imagine being alone in this virtual world without those you love surrounding you"

She had a point.

If I was in a place without my family or my mate I would go mad.

Noah then played the magic card Radius's Option which would create another Radius Flyer. Once the jet finished forming Noah commanded his monster to attack Seto's dragon. The dragon disappeared once more and due to the blast the wind made Seto move backwards a little. I could see my mate was getting tired.

"Mokuba" Seto said weakly.

"Seto it's no use he's with me how does it feel to lose your only friend?" Noah then laughed before he commanded his Radius Flyer to attack Seto's Different Dimension Dragon once more. The jet's laser sparked to live once more and it surged forward towards Seto's dragon. Once more the dragon was destroyed and the blast was so intense Seto actually went flying backward and he landed on his back. A whining yelp escaped my lips and Amber had to hold me back so I wouldn't go rushing to my mate's side.

"Get up!" I shouted towards Seto. Seto heard me and he weakly sat up.

"This isn't over yet" my mate said weakly once more.

"Look at the mighty Seto Kaiba now even your girlfriend worries for you"

"I know she does it's because she loves me and I love her"

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I also love my brother, snap out of it Mokuba! I need you in order to beat him!" Seto pleaded towards his brother.

"What's the matter Seto feeling down?" Noah mocked my mate.

"Don't taunt him my mate when he's on his knees Noah!" I yelled towards Noah. Noah ignored me and continued taunting Seto.

"You're just one attack away from total annihilation"

"I'm not done" Seto said as he gained control of his feet. "It will take more then a few attacks and it's my move now"

My beloved was now back on his feet.

"What a shame you should know that's its best sometimes to stay down, the sooner you give in to my power the less suffering you have to do Seto, Mokuba realized that fact"

"Mokuba!" Yami began to shout. "I know you're in there, Noah is hypnotizing you with lies, Seto is your brother not Noah! And he's never let you down!"

"Amber look"

Mokuba had suddenly closed his eyes and placed a hand to his head as though he had a headache.

"Look inside your heart and you'll remember him!" Yami finished.

"Come kid you can break free!" I added my voice in. Mokuba opened his eyes and muttered his brother's name.

"They're just trying to break us apart Mokuba" Noah told the younger Kaiba.

"Mokuba listen to me!" Seto began to plead again. "Don't let Noah poison your mind we're family and no one can change that, you and I have always been there to support one another and we always be, there's something I never told you Mokuba, you once saved me! When we were kids when Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us he was merciless forcing me to work for hours with no rest, I was exhausted and ready to give up, until you inspired me kid"

I remembered the flashbacks my mate was referring to. One in particular stood out it was when Seto was going through his duel monsters cards and he had found the made up card Mokuba drew of him of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"By making that card for you encouraged me not to give up, you gave me something to strive for, I swore that day to become a person worthy of possessing a real Blue Eyes"

Tears went down Mokuba's face.

"I remember" Mokuba then closed his eyes once more.

"That's right Mokuba I know you can't forget about me , your strong like Samara is and I know you can break free of his mind games, never give up, never let anyone control you"

Mokuba put his hands to his face once more trying to break free from Noah's lies.

"Never give up" Mokuba said.

"Fight him off; we can do this, you and I together!" Seto then drew a card.

"Alright" I said knowing where this duel would continue.

"This duel is over Noah, first I activate the special ability of my deck master"

Kaiser Seahorse began to glow.

"I only need to sacrifice one monster so I can play this!"

Different Dimension Dragon disappeared.

"Behold the incredible power of my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A blue funnel appeared in front and the sky turned dark and thunder clapped as Blue Eyes appeared. The dragon roared ready to fight. Mokuba looked to Seto's Blue Eyes for a second before his eyes returned to normal.

"Kid!" Seto shouted.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled back. "You're my brother"

"He's our enemy Mokuba" Noah told the preteen firmly.

"He's back where he's belongs Noah!" I snapped. "At his brother's side!"

"Later you phony" Mokuba said to Noah and he hurriedly left his brother's side.

"Now's your chance Kaiba!" Yami shouted to my mate.

"Here goes Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Radius!"

Blue Eyes complied and it opened its mouth and unleashed its feared White Lightning attack. Both jets were destroyed by Blue Eyes's assault. Noah's life points went to 4900.

"Nice one love!" I shouted my support to Seto. I saw Joey looking appalled.

"Don't celebrate just yet there's still my deck master, Shinato's Ark, and there are five monsters on board to increase my life points"

"F**k" Amber growled. Noah's life points went to 7400.

"It's time to finish you off" Noah sneered before drawing a card.

"Hold on Noah" Seto said.

"What now?" Noah demanded. Seto laughed and I literally had hearts in my eyes at his sexy laugh.

"So you are dating Kaiba" Joey finally admitted.

"Joey shut up!" Tea snapped. I was glad she was defending me. "They make a cute couple anyway"

"I couldn't agree more" Serenity added.

"The rich guys always get the hot girls" Duke finished. I felt my face turn red and I turned to Duke.

"Sorry Sam, but I had to be honest"

"You're sweet Duke thank you"

"I have you right where I want you it's time to find out which one of us is superior"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Noah swore.

"Holy crap I didn't know Noah had the nerve to use curse words" Amber said.

"I heard Mokuba use some once" Yami added. This got me to chuckle. It would seem all Kaiba's had the talent for profanity when they got angry.

"There's one turn left, so brace yourself you punk, this is for turning Mokuba against me, and for showing Samara's past without her consent, reveal trap card Last Turn!"

Seto's trap card appeared on the field face up.

The wind around us began to blow hard and a dust funnel surrounded us.

"Each of us will pick a monster to keep on the field and all others will go directly to the graveyard, then the two chosen monsters will face each other in one on one battle to the finish, when the fight is over only one of ours monsters will remain standing, may the strongest duelist win, I choose my Blue Eyes"

"Alright I choose my deck master the all powerful Shinato's Ark"

Noah's deck master began to move forward.

"It's time for me to sink your ship now you punk and finish you off now, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his deck master with White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes complied and it opened its mouth and unleashed White Lightning. The burst of lightning hit Shinato's Ark.

"Oh s**t" I swore ready for what was to come next. There was a bright light and I had to turn away so I wouldn't get blind.

"Kaiba won!" Yami said.

"Wrong!" Noah said.

"What the f**k?!" Joey and Amber protested

"Look again you fools, you've just unleashed a power like nothing you've never seen"

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"My real deck master" Noah sneered simply. "You've just sealed your own doom, Seto when you destroyed Shinato's Ark, you released Shinato King of the Higher Plain"

"Now prepare to experience the power of my real deck master, Shinato attack!"

Shinato obeyed by placing its hands together and a golden glow appeared. Then a golden beam shot out and it hit Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes roared as it got destroyed.

The blast was so intense Seto went flying backwards. Mokuba shouted out for his brother. Noah then boasted once more how he finally beat Seto before he levitated into the air. He then merged himself within his deck master.

"You see I decided to not to escape to the real world in your body Seto, since I have so many choices to choose from, besides that's no fun I got bigger plans, Shinato and I want to turn you into a permanent fixture in this virtual world"

"No you're not I won't let you touch him or Mokuba, Noah!" I shouted.

"Then try and protect your mate Samara" Noah taunted at me.

"Hey!" Mokuba began to run towards Seto. "Seto"

"Kid" Seto said as Mokuba hurried over to him. Mokuba hurried into his brother's arms just like they did after Yami dueled and defeated Noah.

"This reunion is touching, but I'm afraid I'm going to have cut it short!"

"Like hell you will!" I then began to run like hell towards Seto and Mokuba. Shinato shot out a stream of energy and I got in front of Mokuba just in time to take the hit.

"Samara!" Seto, Mokuba, and Yami shouted in unison. The attack from Shinato hurt like hell and I actually screamed. I could actually smell my own blood and the next thing I knew was falling backwards.

"Sam!" Mokuba hurriedly caught me in his arms despite his age and size.

"Give her to me kid" Seto said. I felt Mokuba's grasp leave underneath my body as Seto held me in his arms.

"Why did you do that Samara?" Seto demanded gently.

"You should know why mate"

"How did you not turn in a statue?!" Noah demanded.

"Because she's only half human you brat!" Amber snapped. She was now next to Seto's side.  
"She was protecting her mate and his brother!"

"Kaiba" Yami's voice as he came over to us.

"What is it Yugi?!" Seto snapped at Yami.

"Allow me to duel in your place, this duel is still on and I intend to win, as you can see Samara is weak from Shinato's assault, she needs you and Mokuba to comfort her right since she's in pain"

I growled and I could taste my own blood pouring from my lip despite being virtual here.

"Fine, Mokuba give Yugi my deck"

"Are you sure Seto?"

"Yes I'm sure, Noah's hurting Samara was the last straw, and I don't have the strength to fight him anymore"  
 **  
**Mokuba nodded and he took his brother's deck out of his duel disk and gave it to Noah.

"Hold on to me" Seto said to me and I weakly wrapped both of my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style.

"You better win Yugi, Samara didn't deserve to get hurt like that" Seto growled to Yami.

"Hmph how sweet and pathetic" Noah sneered.

"You shut the hell up you little brat!" Amber snapped. She then turned to Yami. "Kick his ass for hurting my little sister"

"I will" Yami said as he approached Noah, with Kaiser Seahorse following behind him.

"Once I defeat you Yugi, I will turn you and all of your friends into stone"

"Like hell you will!" Joey snapped before the ground under Yami began to shake. The rock platform began to rise and soon Yami was in air facing Noah across from him.

"When you lose you will set us all free so in the name of Samara's sacrifice to protect Kaiba and Mokuba, let's duel now!" Yami said placing the combined deck of his and Seto's onto the duel disk.

"With pleasure Yugi and the may the best dueling win"

 **On the Ground**

"How is she?" Seto asked as Amber checked me to see how bad I was hurt. The others decided to give us some privacy.

"She's going to be fine my friend" Amber said after she finished checking my pulse and other areas of my body that could easily been bruised.

"Good" Seto said. He still held me his arms; however he was on his knees.

"You shouldn't have done what you did Sam" Mokuba said now tears in his eyes. "You should have let Seto and I turn to stone and you wouldn't be hurt right now"

I placed a hand against Mokuba's cheek and caressed it.

"Your safety matters as does your brother's Mokuba, screw the fact I prevented something that was supposed to happen, I wasn't going to stand by and let you two get turned to stone" I then growled.

"Kid" Mokuba looked to his brother.

"Don't feel guilty okay?"

Mokuba nodded and he took my hand from his face and laid it down at my side. He pressed a kiss against my forehead, before Amber guided him away so Seto and I could have a moment.

"You have got to be the most stubborn woman I ever met Samara" Seto said to me. He then brought me into his chest, and he bent down his down so it touched the top of my hair. "Don't you dare do something like that again"

"I won't" I told my other half weakly.

"I can't lose you Samara, I was telling the truth about earlier, I love you, I think I always have"

"As I love you my mate, the other half of my heart, my light

I felt tears and I widened my eyes. I looked up and sure enough Seto was crying a little. He then bent his head down and he lips came upon mine. I closed my eyes and felt tears of my own slide down my face.

 **Okay I had to make Sam protect Seto and Moki. Next chapter Yami kicks Noah's arse!  
XD  
**


	19. Yami vs Noah

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
So here is where Yami duels Noah.  
Also enjoy the moments with Seto and Sam!**

 **Samara's POV**

While Yami began to duel with Noah, Seto continued to hold me in his arms. I tried to get up but my mate had other plans.

"Rest for a few more minutes then I'll help you stand" Seto said his voice serious. I knew I wouldn't win that argument so I simply nodded and the two of us looked upwards.

"He better win this" Seto growled as Yami drew out a card and played Gazelle King of the Mythical Beasts in defense mode.

"This is the first time seeing Yugi play actually" I said. Seto simply nodded. Noah then drew out a card and I heard him growl. However his deck master held its arms out and six purple orbs containing Japanese writing on each one appeared. Then the orbs began to spin very fast and they formed a purple laser ring. The ring shot forward and it wrapped itself around Gazelle, thus destroying it.

"His life points dropped to 200" I explained to Seto.

"How is that possible his monster was in defense mode?" Seto questioned looking to me.

"It's one of Shinato's special abilities, whenever Shinato attacks a monster in defense mode half of its opponent's life points go down" I explained before grunting. I closed my eyes for a second because I felt a minor pain in my back."Also the lost life points get added to Noah's

"Easy" Seto said.

"I'm alright love" I reassured Seto before we focused our attention back to the duel.

"How are you feeling?" Mokuba asked as he and Amber joined us again.

"I'm alright kid" I reassured the preteen.

Noah quickly taunted Yami and that made Seto growl.

"His taunting is pissing me off sorry for the language kid" Seto said to his brother.

Mokuba simply sent his brother a smile before we all focused our attention back to the duel. Yami placed a monster facedown in defense mode before ending his turn. Noah drew out a card and played Yata-Garasu in attack mode.

"What kind of monster is that?" Mokuba asked.

"A spirit monster" Seto explained. "I heard of them but never seen one in person interesting that Noah is using them"

Noah then commanded Shinato to attack his facedown monster, the same purple ring shot out and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared. Because of its special effect Noah's attack was canceled out.

"That was a good move" Seto said. "It appears Yugi knows what he is doing"

"That's not common for you to say Seto" Mokuba said to his older sibling looking to him.

"Don't tell anyone you heard it from me" Seto chuckled.

Noah then played Spring of Rebirth and his spirit monster returned to its card and Noah's life points went 7600 to 8100.

Yami called out that Noah broke the rules. Noah of course corrected him how the Spirit Monsters work before ending his turn. Yami drew another card and looked at it.

"He's got one of your cards" I said to Seto. "One that I think you like to use in times of need, and it's not Blue Eyes"

"Oh I know what monster he has alright" Seto said with a grin.

Yami played Cyber Jar in defense mode before his turn concluded.

Noah quickly summoned Asura to the field. Many daggers appeared in the creature's hands and they were thrown at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Since Asura's attack points were weaker Yami's creature was destroyed. Then Asura's special ability was activated and it threw it's daggers towards Cyber Jar.

"I wouldn't want to be that card" Amber said. "If I had a whole bunch of knife wounds it would hurt like hell"

Cyber Jar flipped face up and I heard Noah swear. The jar opened and it began to suck in wind power, Asura was the first to get sucked into its vortex. Shinato was also beginning to get pulled towards Cyber Jar. Then Shinato suddenly disappeared.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Joey protested.

"Seto I think I can stand up now" I told my mate. Seto looked to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love"

"Alright, Mokuba"

"On it"

Mokuba walked over to my left side while Seto held my right. On the count of three both Kaiba brothers slowly helped me get to my feet. I wobbled on my feet for a second before I was able to stand.

"How do you feel now?" Seto asked me again.

"Better I already feel my healing magic beginning to work I'll tell you more later"

Seto simply nodded while we focused on the duel. Cyber Jar got destroyed and Shintato reappeared. Only Noah was now out of it.

"How is that possible Yugi should have won!" Mokub protested.

"Shinato's second special ability thanks to reversal Shinato was able to be spared from Cyber's Jar's wrath, and Noah can't use it to attack, it can only be used on the side lines" I explained. "Also each player must draw five cards"

Both Noah and Yami drew five new cards. Then those five monsters had to be summoned to the field. Yami summoned Sangan and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the field in defense mode. Noah didn't have any monsters so Yami made his next move. He sacrificed Sangan and Gamma, and thanks to Sangan's special ability, Yami was able to draw any monster with 1500 attack points or fewer into his hand. Then he drew out Dark Magician and was able to summon him thanks to his creature's sacrifice and Dark Magician appeared in attack mode.

"This is the first seeing Dark Magician" I admitted as Yami commanded Dark Magician to attack Noah's life points directly. Noah grunted as the attack made him move backwards and he got to his knees. His life points went to 5600.

"That was a good move" Amber said. "Not to mention Yugi's alter ego is hot"

"Say what?!" both Seto and Mokuba exclaimed while I simply smirked.

Noah growled at how Yugi dare humiliate him.

"Humiliate you?" Yami yelled he pointed at Noah. "It's you who humiliated Kaiba and Mokuba so you could prove to your father that you're superior, and also because of you Samara got hurt"

"I am better than him!" Noah snapped before he shot Seto a hateful look. "I deserve to be the President of Kaiba Corp and respect!"

"You must earn respect Noah, not demand it"

Yami then continued talking to Noah while pointing to the glowing orb in the sky.

"That's still no excuse for how you treated us all Noah"

"That's enough out of you!" Noah snapped before drawing out his Next World magic card. A carpet appeared on the field and Dark Magician lay on it.

"Oh this isn't good" I said as Noah drew out one of his most powerful monsters. "Thanks to that magic card he can summon a monster with the same amount of stars"

"You're right" Seto agreed as Noah summoned Yamata Dragon in attack mode.

"That thing is hideous" Amber growled as Noah commanded his dragon to attack. Yamata Dragon's many heads opened their mouths and they glowed red before the attack was shot out towards Dark Magician. Dark Magician took the blow and was destroyed sending Yami's life points to 100. Noah's life points went up thanks to his monster's special ability and Spring of Rebirth. Tea shouted encouragement at Yami. Joey did the same, Duke finishing. Yami turned to Noah and said.

"The safety of all my friends lies in my victory" Yami then drew out Swords of Revealing Light and played it.

"That's one of my favorite magic cards" I told Seto and Mokuba. "Yugi knows what he's doing"

"I sure hope so, that brat is still going to pay for hurting you" Seto growled and I felt myself blush. The swords appeared and surrounded Noah. The guys cheered and Noah shot them a hateful look while Yami summoned Kuriboh. When Kuriboh appeared both Amber and Mokuba did an anime fall. Seto simply rolled his eyes while I said how cute Kuriboh was. Kuriboh then attacked Noah making his life point's drop. Noah simply growled and insulted how useless Kuriboh was.

Kuriboh had an anime bump on its cute head and whined at Noah. Noah continued his taunts and he summoned a monster in defense mode. Yami drew out another card which was Dark Magician Girl but he couldn't summon her without a sacrifice. So Big Shield Gardna was played in defense mode next to Kuriboh, then Kuriboh was switched to defense mode. Noah placed another monster in defense mode and a hidden face down before concluding his turn. Yami played another monster in defense mode and concluded his turn as well.

"Kick his ass Yugi!" I shouted to my brother.  
"I've listened to your loud mouth friends for too long now so now take this!"

The sky darkened and lightning shot out and hit Duke. Duke quickly became stone and the others freaked out while Noah laughed. Joey made a comment at Noah who shut him up by telling them all in each turn all of us would be turned to stone. Yami simply laughed lightly. Noah demanded what was so funny and Yami explained he was only a child and although six years had passed Noah hadn't matured at all.

"The only strong one here is me" Seto said and this got me and Amber to roll our eyes. Noah then drew a card before revealing his Pyro Clock of Destiny. The clock hand spun around a full turn and Swords of Revealing Light disappeared.

"This isn't good" Amber said. "Yugi needed those swords"

"Pyro Clock of Destiny allows time to go faster thus finishing the effects of Swords of Revealing Light" I explained as Noah summoned another spirit monster. Otohime then activated its special ability making Kuriboh go into attack mode.

"He's about to lose this" Seto said. "Damn it"

"No he isn't" I told my mate firmly.

Noah sacrificed both of his monsters and re-summoned Yamata Dragon to the field.

"Man that thing is so ugly I bet its own mother couldn't stand it" Amber said and this got Mokuba to hide a laugh behind his hand. Noah then commanded his dragon to attack Kuriboh. Yamata Dragon obeyed and it opened its many mouths and unleashed its lethal attack. The blast hit Kuriboh and the adorable monster got destroyed. As the smoke cleared everyone gasped.

"I told you he wouldn't lose he played the trap card Nutrient Z"

"Hmm" Seto simply said he had his arms folding across his chest.

"Nice move Yugi!" Mokuba shouted.

"You rock!" Amber added. Yami's life points went to 4100 before they went to 1600.

Noah then activated Shinato's special ability also playing Sebek's Blessing. His life points then went to 10,500. Yamata Dragon then glowed and returned to its card and Spring of Rebirth glowed making his life points go up even more.

"Yugi!" Seto suddenly shouted. "I suggest you find a way to beat this punk and fast if you hadn't noticed he's got a lot more life points!"

Yami heard this and he turned to look to Kaiba. Both rivals looked at each other for a second before Yami nodded and turned back around.

"Did you just cheer for him mate?" I questioned Seto.

"I was simply getting his mind out of the gutter" Seto answered. Both Amber and I rolled our eyes. Of course my mate wouldn't admit he just shouted support for Yami.

Yami then summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior and it surged forward attacking Noah's life points directly.

"God he's so smug up there" Amber growled referring to Noah.

"Oh crap!" I said as lightning shot out from the darkened sky once more and it Tristan.

"Damn it" I growled.

"This nonsense has to end now Noah!" Yami snapped.

Noah simply laughed before drawing out a card and he played Inaba White Rabbit.

"Okay that's messed up" Mokuba said as the white rabbit appeared on the field on a rocket thing. The rabbit's rocket then launched itself into the air and it circled the field before hitting Yami in the back.

"Yugi!" I shouted as his life points went to 1100. The rabbit returned to Noah's hand and his life points went up even more.

Yami then placed one card face down before sacrificing Alpha to bring out Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician's apprentice came out ready to attack. Since Dark Magician was in the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gained 300 more attack points. Yami then commanded her to attack and Dark Magician Girl obeyed and went flying towards him and she unleashed her attack and shot it at Noah, lowering his life points.

"I can't look at this" I said turning my head away as the sky darkened and lightning shot out forward and Serenity pushed Joey out of the way. She was then hit by the lightning and was quickly turned to stone. Joey screamed her name as he got to his knees.

"You can tell Joey loves his sister" Amber pointed out.

"I agree" Mokuba added.

"You know Seto"

Seto looked to me.

"Fans in my world think you and Serenity made a good couple called Silent Shipping"

"Oh really?" Seto suddenly smirked. "I'm flattered that some people like that pairing, but the only one for me is you" he then wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me towards him. "The Girl On Fire"

Seto quickly kissed my forehead but he refused to let go of my waist and I felt safe in his grasp. Noah then summoned back to the field Inaba White Rabbit and Yami smirked. He then revealed his face down trap card Dark Renewal. Yami then sacrificed the white rabbit and Big Shield Gardna and out of the coffin came Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl greeted her master with a nod. Noah placed a facedown card before his turn ended. Yami then drew out and played Dark Magic Ritual; he quickly sacrificed Valkyrion and brought out Magician of Dark Chaos.

Magician of Dark Chaos came out and Noah had a panicked look on his face. The three magicians put their staff's together and Yami commanded them to attack. The staff's glowed and a huge beam shot out towards Noah.

"He's gonna win finally" Mokuba said.

"Not so fast look" I told Mokuba as Noah revealed his trap card.

Chaos Barrier Field this allowed Dark Magician Girl to get switched from Yami's side to the field to Noah's. When she appeared in front of Noah, Magician of Black Chaos's attack hit her and she was taken down. Yami's life points went to 300 while Noah's increased even more.

"Goddamn it!" Amber swore. Her face turned red. "Sorry"

Noah offered to free the others if Yami surrendered. Yami looked to the others while Joey snapped. Yami told him to watch what he said, Joey shouted encouragement to Yami. The sky grew dark again and lightning shot out and it hit Joey this time.

"Joey!" Amber, Mokuba, and I shouted as he yelled. He was quickly turned to stone and Tea hurried over to him. I felt her get upset and she then turned to Noah as the sky returned to its blue color. She told Noah was simply a spoiled brat who had no guts and when he didn't get thing his way he simply changed the rules to he got what he wanted.

"She's got fire within her I admire that" Amber said.

"Indeed she does, she's not all that bad" I agreed with my sister. Noah simply laughed at Tea's remark.

Noah then played a monster in defense mode and played a facedown card. He then drew another card and he turned it around which turned out to be Groundbreaking, in his next turn Inaba White Rabbit would come back. Yami drew Card of Destruction while Noah revealed Groundbreaking, a light shot out of his duel disk and the spirit monster appeared in his hand. Then Yami revealed Card Destruction, Noah removed his hand and sent them to the graveyard and he drew four new cards.

Magician of Black Chaos then attacked Noah's face down monster which turned out to be Otohime, thanks to her special ability Dark Magician went to defense mode. Otohime disappeared before reappearing thanks to his hidden trap card. Tea was spared for another turn from getting turned to stone. Noah then played Change of Heart.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. Dark Magician vanished and he appeared next to Otohime. Then he and Otohime were sacrificed to bring out Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi. Noah quickly played a magic card that raised Hot Head's attack points for one turn. Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's attack points went to 3000 and it attacked Magician of Black Chaos. It got destroyed and Yami went flying backwards and he fell to the ground onto his back. Noah then played the magic card Spiritual Energy Settle Machine which allowed his strongest spirit monster to stay on the field by discarding one card to the graveyard.

"Yugi get the hell up!" I shouted to Yami.

Tea shouted the same thing but the sky only darkened and lightning hit Tea. She held her hand out as though trying to reach out to Yam, she then became a stone statue. Yami then collapsed.

"S**t he's down" Amber said.

"Now's it's your turn say goodbye!" the sky darkened again and lightning same surging towards us. Suddenly my deck suddenly glowed and the cry of Blue Eyes White Dragon was heard.

"What is your Blue Eyes doing?" Seto asked as my Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and it got in front of us. It took the hit from the lightning and it roared. I suddenly collapsed to my knees feeling the pain of my Blue Eyes. My dragon went flying backwards and it crashed next to us. Without thinking I hurried over to my beloved monster and I felt the bond we shared as I approached it. The dragon opened its eyes as I touched its head with a hand. As I did I had the same vision I had from before.

I saw Seraphina as a newly crowned Queen, and she was on her knees. She looked exhausted as though she had been fighting with something or someone, I couldn't see anything, but the next thing I knew the same blue haired male from before shot out of nowhere and took a hit in order to protect his beloved. Seraphina screamed as her beloved fell to the ground, blooding pooling out of his wound. I came back to reality and my Blue Eyes blinked at me.

"It looks like you and I share a story together my friend" I told the dragon. The dragon gently nuzzled my face before it disappeared. I remained where I stood for a few minutes before hurrying back over to my mate, Mokuba, and sister.

"I don't know what just happened either so don't ask" I told the others. The three of them nodded and I suddenly saw Yami get back up.

"Guys look" I said nodding ahead. Amber, Seto, and Mokuba looked ahead.

"Good he's back on his feet" Seto simply said. "But his chances are winning"

"Love just watch" I told my mate as Yami played Monster Reborn. And out came a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"About time he played my Blue Eyes" Seto said.

"Oh just watch" I said as Yami played Polymerization. Two more Blue Eyes appeared on the field and the quickly took the form of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Alright Yugi's gonna kick his ass!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba!" Seto and I scolded the younger Kaiba.

"Sorry you two" Mokuba said blushing.

Yami then played another magic card called Quick Attack. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened its three mouths and three orbs of lightning came out. The lighting hit Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi and Noah's life points went down.

"It's not over yet" Noah growled.

"Oh it's over" I said as Yami drew De-Fusion. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon glowed and a second later all three of Seto's Blue Eyes hovered next to each other. Noah had a Oh-Crap look on his face. I looked to my mate who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Yami then commanded the three Blue Eyes to attack. The three dragons obeyed and shot out their White Lightning attack. The attack hit Noah and his life points went to zero.

"Oh hell ya!" Amber said and she did a fist pump.

"Thank goodness it's over" Mokuba added.

"He did well" Seto admitted before looked to me. "Just don't tell anyone I said that"

I simply rolled my eyes as the others became free from their statue forms. While Amber and Mokuba went to see the others were okay, Seto and I remained behind for a second.

"Seto"

Seto looked to me.

"I had a vision as I touched my Blue Eyes"

"You're kidding" Seto said his eyes widening. I shook my head.

"You may not believe in the whole Egyptian thing, but I do and according to Ishizu I am the reincarnation of a former Queen named Seraphina, this is the second vision I had, the first one occurred when you had yours when you dueled Ishizu"

"What did you see?" Seto asked.

"The first vision showed me Seraphina in front of a stone carving of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, she was holding a young man in her arms and was grieving, the second vision showed Seraphina about to get attacked, when the same boy took the hit"

"It seems that you and I both have connections to our Blue Eyes White Dragons" Seto pointed out.

"I don't expect you to believe me love, but I do and intend to find out who this mysterious boy is"  
Seto suddenly growled.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked my mate.

"Nothing" Seto quickly denied.

"Oh bullshit Seto spill"

"I may be crazy for saying this but the mere thought of another guy hitting on you drives me insane, and I'm not one to get jealous easily"

"Oh for the love of god" I grabbed Seto's jacket collar and pulled him down for a much needed kiss on the mouth. As though Seto were expecting this I felt him smirk into our kiss and he wrapped both arms around my waist. I felt him remove one hand and it went through my hair. I did the same and to my surprise his hair was actually very smooth and soft. The kiss lasted for another minute before we broke apart.  
"You are the only one I love you dolt so you never need to worry about others taking me from you"

"Good because if anyone does I'll kick their ass personally"

"You really need to watch your mouth Seto Kaiba" I teased my mate.

"Says the she-wolf who uses profanity constantly, not to mention it's also sexy"

"We'll your laugh is sexy as well" I suddenly felt my face turn red.

"Oh really?" Seto now had an even bigger smirk on his lips. "I'm glad to hear that"

I simply rolled my eyes as Seto pressed a loving against my forehead.

 **^^  
** **Atem kicked Noah's butt!  
** **Till next time!**


	20. Escape from Cyberspace

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
You guys get two new chapters today!  
So enjoy!**

 **Warning: Sweet Stubbornshipping moment at the end. Also Amber and Sam say goodbye.**

 **Samara's POV**

"Yugi watch out!" Amber suddenly yelled out as Noah suddenly ran towards Yami.

"What is he doing?!" Seto exclaimed as Noah tried to push himself inside Yami's body and mind. A white light suddenly flashed and Noah was suddenly pushed back by the force of the bright light. Both Seto and I hurried to the others.

"What are you?" Noah began. "You're not like the others"

"Yugi!" Tea shouted as we all ran towards Yami and came to a stop behind him. I walked over and came to a stop next to my brother.

"You have failed Noah and it's time to set us all free" Yami told Noah simply.

"And give me my real body back pronto!" Tristan added hopping up and down in his mechanical form.

"You want your body back?" Noah asked before he began to laugh. "You're real bodies are where they've been since you all arrived"

"What the f**k does that mean?" Joey demanded.

"Enough with the games Noah" Tea agreed.

"Don't you get it?" There are no real bodies in my world everything here is virtual and that means all of you too"

"I don't get it" Joey said.

"We're not just trapped in this virtual world, we're also a part of it too" Duke began to explain.

"Exactly" Noah added. "You're real bodies are strapped in cyber pods that are hard wired to my virtual simulator, so everything you have experienced here has only happened in your minds"

"When you showed my past it sure seemed real Noah" I snapped. "You had no right to do that"

"I was only showing Seto and Mokuba what you truly were, I didn't expect for them to accept you, yet alone it to be revealed Seto was your mate, Samara"

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed.

The blonde turned to Kaiba looking pissed.

"Joey knock it off" I warned my friend with a warning growl.

I was flattered Joey was being protective of me, but I wasn't in the mood to hear him talk nasty to my mate.

"When the floors beneath us supposedly swallowed us, we were knocked unconscious and locked in your cyber simulations pods" Seto growled.

Suddenly the sky began to grow dark, and purple storm clouds appeared. A snarl escaped my lips scaring everyone except Amber, Seto, and Mokuba. My body began to shake as my fangs elongated, and my claws formed.

I felt Seto come over to me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Calm down" he told firmly.

As soon as he said this Gozaburo Kaiba's voice filled the air.

"You have failed me for the last time Noah"

"That voice it can't be!" Seto suddenly exclaimed. Noah's eyes suddenly went wide and he turned towards the clouds.

"Father, No! Please give me another chance!" Noah shouted.

"Too late for that" Gozaburo said.

A second later Gozaburo's face appeared and even Seto couldn't hold me back as a more threatening snarl escaped my lips.

"Gozaburo!" Mokuba shouted.

"Amber help me I can't control her!" Seto shouted to my sister. Amber suddenly hurried over and I felt her place her hands into mine.

"You must calm yourself or you will hurt your mate kid" Amber told me. I didn't want to do that so I began to allow my body to relax.

"Wait not yet, father I need more time!" Noah shouted.

"More time?" Gozaburo sneered. "You had more than enough time to prove yourself it's time for me to finish things off now"

The old man then went on how he digitized his own mind and how was going to get his revenge for Seto taking his company away.

"So you've been behind this the whole time" Seto said hatefully looking at Gozaburo. "And because of you, Samara is on the verge of losing control of herself"

"Yes he has, and he's going to give Kaiba Corp to me" Noah sneered.

"You had your chance Noah" Gozaburo said turning his eyes on his son. "And you failed son"

"Looks Pops!" Seto suddenly yelled. "You had your chance also and you failed when you lost Kaiba Corp to someone more fit for the job"

"You, I taught you everything you know" Gozaburo replied turning his eyes onto my mate. "Seto you fool, you thought you could out smart me"

Gozaburo then went on how Seto was only used to be motivation for Noah to improve his studies. I tuned out the conversation because just hearing Gozaburo's voice pissed me off.

"You gave up on your own son!" Noah shouted. "And you trapped me all alone in cyberspace!"  
I turned to Noah and I felt my heart hurt for him.

"Not at first initially I thought I could use Seto to help you"

"Use my mate!" this time I spoke and my voice was furious. "You not only turned your back on your own flesh and blood, Gozaburo, but you also put my mate through hell, just so he could surpass your damn expectations, there is no way in hell I'll allow you to get near my mate, do I make myself clear?"  
Gozaburo's eyes looked to me.

"So you're the young she-wolf who has been making Seto weak"

"Watch what you say to her old man!" Seto snapped at his step-father.

"I maybe appear to look fragile, but there's more fire within me, and you won't touch my mate, Mokuba, and Noah didn't deserve to be treated like this, it wasn't his fault he died you son of a bitch!"

Gozaburo began to laugh. Seto quickly hold me back because I felt my body beginning to make the change from human to wolf. But I quickly regained control of myself before the change could occur.

Because of my anger I didn't hear the rest of the dialect amongst Gozaburo with the others, part of the dialect was also how Gozaburo was going to basically take over the earth, making everyone virtual blah, blah, blah. Man talk about psychopath. Gozaburo suddenly laughed before his face disappeared and Seto demanded he come back as the sky returned to its blue color.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
After Gozaburo left Noah suggested we all needed to return to the real world before his father's plan succeeded. So we all followed behind Noah inside a cavern. I walked beside my mate and my sister along with Mokuba. I was still angry from before.

"I'm sorry I almost hurt you love" I told Seto. Seto didn't say anything but he took my hand into his to reassure me he accepted my apology.

Noah suddenly ran ahead to a remote network station one of many running throughout this virtual world but Noah explained that his father had locked the system and now all of the exits were now sealed, making escape impossible.

"Every virtual reality program has more than emergency exit system Noah so think hard" Amber said.

"How could you know that?" Seto asked looking to her.

"She was a hacker" I answered my mate.

"HEY!" Amber protested her face turning red. Noah suddenly began to laugh like he was crazy before he turned around. For some reason I walked forward and Mokuba did the same.

"Come on Noah" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta get a hold of yourself, we all need to work together"

Noah opened his eyes and said.

"Moki you're right"

At that both Mokuba and I backed up. The way Noah just spoke sounded just like Seto a second ago.

"Calm down Mokuba, Sam, it's me"

"We can see that" Mokuba growled before turning around. I looked to Noah.

"You know I actually feel sorry for you young one" I told Noah. Noah looked to me.

I turned to Amber for a second before turning back to him.

"After Amber died, even though I had my loved ones around me I still felt alone, my sister's always has been had a special place in my heart and she always will"

"Awwww thanks little sister" Amber said.

"You know now that I think about it there is one more escape route" Noah said.

"Where is it?" Joey asked.

"Tell us" Seto demanded.

"It's a doorway I created and it leads directly to the real world, I'm pretty sure my father has no idea it exists, you can leave and warn the world about his plan"

"That what are we waiting for?" Joey asked rhetorically.

"As you wish just follow me" Noah said and he began to walk forward.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Seto said to me as I returned to his side. He took my hand into his once more as we followed Noah towards the entrance of the cave. Amber walked ahead with the others and Mokuba followed her. I had a feeling Mokuba had a minor crush on my sister despite him having a girlfriend already and a mate. Yami walked on Seto's other side.

"Kaiba" Yami said to my other half.

"What is it?"

Seto now had his deck back where it belonged.

"Something isn't right I think Noah is lying to us he's not to be trusted"

"Why don't you try telling me something I don't already know Yugi" Seto said rudely to Yami.

"Love watch it" I warned my mate.

"If you're think this is a trick why are you following him?"

"I was always taught to keep my enemies close by"

"I also will warn you Kaiba"

"What now, Yugi?" Seto demanded coming to a brief stop.

"If you do anything to hurt Samara you will have to answer to me"

"I don't intend to do such a thing since I am her mate after all" Seto replied back. "Come on Sam"

I shot Yami a thank you nod for being protective of me before Seto and I walked out of the cave into a desert like setting. We walked deep into the desert depths in silence until a door appeared up ahead. Noah was the first to come to it.

"Here it is" Noah said turning back to us. I suddenly wrapped both of my arms around Seto's left arm. I had no intention of being separated from my mate.

"Once you walk through you will wake up in the real world"

"I don't know about this guys" Tea said as the doors began to open. The next thing I knew I felt myself being pulled away from Seto and my mate yelled my name.

 **A Second Later in Domino.**

"Holy S**t" Amber said to me suddenly. "So this is what Domino City looks like in person"

"Sis!" I ran into my sister's arms glad I hadn't been separated from her. The two of us held onto each like that for a few minutes before we separated.

"The end of this arc is coming which means"

"You and I will have to say goodbye"

I bent my head down and felt tears coming to my face. Amber simply wiped my tears away and she placed a hand against my heart.

"I'll always be there kiddo, I was just glad to see the strong woman you've become; by the way I have something to give you"

"What is it?" I asked my sibling as she fished something out from her pocket. Amber opened her hand to reveal three charms, one of a Red Eyes Black Dragon, and two of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"You can clip these onto to your duel disk so whenever you duel my spirit will be with you" she then made me hold my duel disk up and at the spot where the back of the duel disk is, was a contraption that the charms could be hung from, like ones that could be hung from a phone. "The other Blue Eyes is for your mate since he can't part without his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon"

"That's definitely true" I agreed. "Now I think it's time to find the others, I know where Seto is, and he needs to fight the next duel on his own"

Amber nodded before her eyes went bug eyed. I quickly looked behind me and a whole bunch of monsters looked back at me and Amber. Amber's eyes glowed red and she jumped into the air to take the form of Red Eyes Black Dragon. My sister landed on her lethal looking feet.

"Use Dragon's Aide!" my sister said to me. I nodded and quickly activated my duel disk and played the magic card. Amber roared and I summoned out Stardust Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Both of my dragons roared out at the many creatures around us.

"Go Stardust and Blue Eyes take them down!" I commanded my monsters. Both Stardust and Blue Eyes complied by opening their fanged mouths and they unleashed their attacks, while Amber did the same. At each attack the monsters were destroyed. Amber turned around and reverted to her human form. She looked to Stardust Dragon and Blue Eyes.

"Stick around you two"

Both dragons roared as though they agreed with her before we all began to run. Stardust Dragon flew over Amber, Blue Eyes flew over me. We got ambushed several more times and thanks to Stardust Dragon and Blue Eyes the enemy monsters Gozaburo summoned got destroyed. This game of cat and mouse continued for another twenty minutes.

"Damn it I'm getting tired of running" Amber growled.

Both Blue Eyes and Stardust roared and I looked the two of my favorite monsters.

"You two have done enough get some rest" I told them. Both dragons returned to their cards and I quickly placed them back where they belonged in the card holder. I still had my duel disk on and as I put away Dragon's Aide, Noah's voice was heard.

"Attention can all of you hear me?!"

"That's Noah" Amber said.

"This is extremely important, this is a warning to all of you, the virtual world you're all in is about to be destroyed"

"What the f**k?!" Amber protested.

"Noah" I said.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you all, but now a satellite is set to destroy the main computer system, when that computer shuts down the virtual world will collapse, you must escape or your minds will be lost forever"

"I knew you still had good in you Noah" I shouted to him knowing full well he heard me.

"I can help you all escape the exit is in the Domino Arcade, all of you must hurry time is running out!"

"Shall we take one last butt kicking together sis?" Amber asked looking to me.

"You bet, I don't know if this will work but I summon you Red Dragon Archfiend!" I pulled out Jack Atlas's signature monster. A roar was heard and a figure engulfed in flames shot into the air above me and Amber.

"Your bond with your dragons is strong and I mean very strong" Amber said as Red Dragon Archfiend came to the ground, standing on its feet. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Red Dragon Archfiend's neck. The dragon gave an affectionate growl and I felt it wrapped its claws around me as though I was being hugged.

"Uh I hate to break up the sweet hugging moment but Red Dragon Archfiend needs to take down some more losers!" Amber said and I quickly turned around to see more monsters behind us.

 _Climb onto my back_

 _Holy S**t you can talk too?!_ I asked Red.

 _Each monster in your deck can communicate with you if they so wish, I just waited for the right time_ Red said to me.

"Hey Amber, I think you should get on Red's back!"

Amber didn't dare hesitate as she ran towards Red and she quickly climbed onto his back before I did.

 _Hang on_

Red told me before he flapped his wings and he unleashed his deadly Scorching Crimson Flare attack. The attack destroyed all the monsters before he turned around and headed in the direction of the Domino Arcade. Just as we approached the arcade a blast came out of the doors. A whole bunch of monsters were outside. Red suddenly glowed orange and red and a second later Joey shouted in shock.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Joey demanded as Red Dragon Archfiend landed.

"He's a monster from a Yu-Gi-Oh spin off, his name is Red Dragon Archfiend" I explained to Joey while Amber and I climbed off of Red.

"He's awesome" Yugi said as he walked over to us.

"Proceed to the stage immediately" Noah shouted.

"You and Duke go on ahead pack mate we'll be right behind you" I told the blonde.

"Alright but be quick!" Joey said as he closed his duel disk and he followed Duke onto the stage. Duke quickly disappeared and Joey stood on the platform, he disappeared a second later.

"Yugi, Samara wait I have a favor to ask" Noah said to us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you please get Seto he's in a duel against my father and he's close to winning"

I turned to Yugi who nodded. I then turned to Red and Amber.

"Count me in" Amber smirked.

 _I shall aide you, call me when you need me I shall distract these fools first while you get a head start_ Red then turned to the other monsters.

A door appeared a few feet away and Red unleashed a stream of fire while Yugi and I ran towards it as it opened, with Amber following behind. We quickly went through the door and came out on the other side in front of Kaiba Corp.

"We're coming Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as we began to run like hell towards the lobby. We entered the lobby and quickly got an elevator to work. Now Yugi, myself and Amber rode it towards the top where Seto was.

"Time is running out you two, if you two don't escape with Seto and don't get to that exit soon your minds will be lost forever"

The three of us remained quiet until the elevator made a ding and the doors opened.

"Wait here sis" I told my sister as we came outside of the indoor dueling arena inside Kaiba Corp.

"I'm giving you two minutes" my sister said before Yugi and I ran down the hallway.

"There's a light up ahead!" Yugi shouted. The two of us saw the opening and I snarled as Gozaburo in his virus form approached Seto. Yugi quickly activated the control panel and Seto was able to get moved out of the way. Seto looked back to us.

"Yugi, Samara!" Seto shouted.

"Jump Kaiba!" Yugi shouted to my mate. He quickly did so just as Gozaburo destroyed the platform Seto was just on. Seto landed in front of us and the three of began to like hell out of the tunnel with Gozaburo hot on our tail. Amber met us on the other side and she turned around and ran like hell with us. Gozaburo threw his fist forward and Red Dragon Archfiend suddenly appeared and unleashed a stream of fire at Gozaburo. Suddeny Gozaburo grabbed Red and squeezed him.

"Red!" I yelled as my beloved monster was destroyed. I felt his pain as I continued to run. We all came to a stop on the roof of Kaiba Corp.

"S**t we at a dead end" I said and suddenly a blast was heard behind us. We all turned to Gozaburo behind us.

"Man your ugly" I sneered at Gozaburo.

"Says the monster she-wolf"

"F**k you Gozaburo you can rot in hell!" I snapped at him.

"Your four going somewhere?" Gozaburo then added as a taunt at us.

"Jump now"

"Sis!" I called for my sister.

"Go Samara I will delay him" Amber said before she leapt into the air and took the form of Red Eyes. Seto suddenly grabbed my wrist and he pulled me forward. Yugi, Seto, and I jumped off of the roof of Kaiba Corp and a exit portal appeared beneath us.

"Look Noah opened another exit!" Yugi said as the portal swallowed us.

 **Seto's POV**

I felt my body beginning to wake up. The pod opened and I said.

"It's about time"

"We're back in the real world" Yugi added. I suddenly turned to my left and saw Samara and Mokuba still out cold.

"Mokuba, Samara, they're still back there!"

 **Samara's POV**

I thought I would be awake in the real world after I went through the portal. But instead I stood next to Mokuba in front of Amber and Noah; we were in a fog filled setting.

"Thank you for helping me Mokuba I'm glad I got to know my brother and what wonderful friends he has" Noah turned to me. "Thank you for not losing your faith in me Samara, Seto is very lucky to have you as his mate"

"So does this mean you're not coming back?" Mokuba asked.

"I am but I must return to cyberspace first and I must let Amber pass into the afterlife"

"It's time kid" Amber said to me. I nodded but I couldn't help the tears flowing down my face and I rushed forward and hugged her for the last time. I tuned out Mokuba talking to Noah. "You'll always be in my heart Samara, don't forget I will always be in yours and whenever you play your Red Eyes remember that I am with you"

"And you will always be in my heart I am going to miss you" I told her as we finally pulled apart.

"And I will miss you, Mokuba"

"Yes, Amber?"

"Tell Seto, that if he breaks my sister's heart I'll come back to haunt his ass"

"Will do" Mokuba said to her. Noah suddenly walked over to me and I got down to his level and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm glad I also got to know what a true friend is, goodbye Samara"

Noah then pulled away from me. He then turned around and so did Amber.

"Noah!" Mokuba yelled as he began to disappear. I grabbed Mokuba before he could try and go after Noah.

"Samara, Mokuba wake up! Open your eyes!" I heard Seto calling.

 **Real World**

I felt my eyes open to see both Yugi and Seto standing above us. Mokuba's and my cyber pods were next to one another.

"Thank goodness" Seto greeted us.

"Seto, Noah's inside!" Mokuba said.

"We gotta blow this joint!" I shouted as I pulled myself out of the pod and onto my feet. My right hand was closed in a fist and I felt something in it.

"Well spoken love" Seto said to me. And the four of us began to run like hell towards the exit of the underwater fortress that was still afloat.

"Why did Noah stay behind like that you guys it's not fair" Mokuba said as we ran down the base hallways.

"Kid on my back now!" I told Mokuba. Without argument Mokuba leapt onto my back and I grabbed his legs, I had quickly pocketed with whatever was in my hand before I made Mokuba get on my back. Mokuba had his arms wrapped around my neck as I began to pick up speed thanks to my wolf half. I was the first outside with Seto and Yugi right behind me.

"The blimp's ahead!" I shouted to the guys behind me.

"Come on you guys can make it!" Joey shouted.

"We're not going to make it Sam!" Mokuba shouted.

"Guess again kid, hold on!" I then leapt into air and I managed to land onto the steps of the blimp and I grabbed Duke's hand. I hurriedly got on board with Mokuba still on my back, Seto quickly jumped on, with Yugi grabbing Joey's hand.

"They're in now let's get the hell out of here!" Joey shouted. I set Mokuba on the floor just as the blimp lifted off the base, and not a moment too soon did the missile hit. An explosion was heard and I swore when I felt myself get thrown backwards against the wall. The blimp shook violently as the blimp tried to get away from the explosion. I got to my feet just as Seto hurried into the control room. I followed after him.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm afraid this ship is too slow to escape the explosion" one of Seto suit's said.

"I'm taking control" Seto growled before he slammed his fist against the emergency button. I felt the blimp beginning to shake even more.

"Damn it" Seto growled again and he turned to me. "Can you use any magic of yours, the ship is still too slow"

I smirked before I closed my eyes and focused on my gift of fire. In my mind I pictured my fire magic taking the form of a phoenix. I then sent the phoenix shooting out towards the fireball that resembled Gozaburo. My body felt warm as I felt the effects of my magic taking effect. I actually felt the phoenix cry out in anger and it hurled its fiery form against Gozaburo's face.

"Sorry old man but I can't let you win" I heard Seto say.

A few minutes passed before I felt Seto come over to me and he touched my shoulder.

"We're safe now Sam"

Sure enough the blimp no longer shook. I guess I was so focused on my magic I lost attention of my surroundings. I then suddenly felt weak and the next thing I knew I fell into darkness.

 **Seto's POV**

"Samara!" I quickly caught my girlfriend before she fell to the floor. I picked her up bridal style and held her in my arms. The door to the control room opened and in came the geek patrol.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Joey demanded.

"Mind your own business Wheeler" I snapped.

"She used her magic didn't she?" Yugi asked me. I simply nodded at my rival.

"We'll she be okay?" Mokuba asked as he came over to me.

"She'll be fine kid, alright now that show is over with, not to mention a complete waste of my time, I suggest all of you get whatever rest because we'll be at Kaiba Corp Island in a half hour, set track back to the island" I told my employers

"Yes sir" they replied.

"Mokuba"

"What is it Seto?"

"Thanks for not giving up on me in that virtual dump, get a quick nap alright"

"I will big brother"

I winked at my brother before I left the control room and headed towards Samara's room.

 **20 Minutes Later.**

"Gah my head bloody hurts" I growled as I felt my eyes open. When they finally did open I saw that I was back in my room on the blimp. The last thing I remember was using my fire magic to help the escape from the underwater fortress. I heard some snoring and I quickly sat up to look around. A smirk came to my lips as my mate lay on the sofa out cold. Who knew Seto Kaiba snored?

He wasn't wearing his jacket and I felt something heavy against me. I looked down and blushed to see the white trench coat on me. I picked it up and was surprised it wasn't that heavy. I guess Seto carried me back to my room after I blacked out. I got to my feet and I realized I still had my boots on; most likely Seto didn't want to wake me up. My cards and duel disk lay on the chair next to my bed, along with my jacket. I hung the jacket over one arm while I walked over to Seto and gently shook his shoulder.

"Love get up"

Seto's eyes slowly opened, they looked around for a few minutes before they focused on me. He slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better" I said as I backed away so he could have room to stand up.

"Good I was really worried after you passed out like that" my mate said as he wiped sleep away from his eyes with his wrist.

"I just used too much of my magic it can make you tired after using such a large amount" I then held Seto's jacket out and he took it. As he put it on I felt my face turn red and turned away because I saw the muscles on his arms very clearly underneath his black clothing.

"I see you blushing" my mate teased. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Seto came over to me and a teasing smirk appeared on his lips.

"Maybe later" I countered.

"Hmmm perhaps this well convince you otherwise" Seto then wrapped one arm around my waist and he pulled me forward. His lips came upon mine and I eagerly welcomed it. My mate suddenly picked me up and he carried me towards my bed. He gently pushed me against the mattress and he was quickly on top of me. Both of his arms rested on the sides of my head, my legs were on both sides of his waist. This was position was border line intimate, and the thought of me having sex with Seto got my face to turn red even more.

"Just relax, I want to show you that I'm worthy that I am your mate, Samara" Seto said in a husky voice. He then pulled me up so I now sat in his lap. Both arms were wrapped around me in a possive manner. Seto smirked before his lips went to the left side of my neck and he began to use his skilled tongue to lick my flesh. His tongue licked at my weak spot before he bit into my skin with a gentle bite.

"Bloody hell" I said enjoying the way my mate was doing this. I felt Seto smirking and he then seized my lips with his once more. This time I decided to play the dominate mate. I pushed him beneath me and my tongue went into his mouth. Seto shivered as our tongues dance for dominance and by the way Seto's body shivered I knew he was enjoying this. Our French kiss lasted another few minutes before I pulled my lips away from his, and I began to lick the visible skin on his neck.

"Damn" was all Seto could say as I gently nipped his weak spot on his neck. The bite was gentl and it wasn't hard enough to break the skin to leave a bite mark later.

"How was that?" I teased Seto finally finishing my task.

"I enjoyed that, but I think we need to stop any second I bet we'll be notified we're approaching Kaiba Corp Island"

"You're right" I then removed myself off from my mate. I got off the bed and let him stand up. His hair looked a little out of wack due to our semi intimate moment. He used a hand to smooth it back down.

"What's with that smirk?" Seto asked noticing me.

"When you smooth your hair back its hot" I admitted.

"I aim to please" Seto teased. "But earlier I know you were thinking about something before our moment on the bed"

"I like the fact you have a good muscle build in your arms that's what" I said to my mate now my face turning red. Seto chuckled before he came over to me and he once more pulled me into his grasp. He held me in a hug and I buried my head against his chest.

"Samara it's going to take awhile to get used to everything I learned about you from our cyber adventure, but I don't care" he made me look into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes, by cupping my chin.

"When I said it was an honor to be your mate, I meant every word, all I ask is that you be patient with me now that we're dating, or"

"For now we are dating, most mated pairs do that until they decide to get married later, even after I claim you, our relationship will be like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend, and I will be patient for your sake, you run a company that focuses on your attention a lot, not to mention you have Mokuba to look after, so make time for me when you have it"

"Thank you" Seto said. "I had a feeling you would understand that, and one day I will want to take the next step with you, and I will never pressure into doing anything you don't want to do"

"You meant what you said that you loved me?"

 _Idiot of course he meant that I scolded myself.  
_  
"Silly, I love you Samara Hudson with all my heart, all I ask is that you don't break mine"

"You know I would never do that Seto" I reassured my mate.

"I know you won't now can I kiss again?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"Knock yourself out mate" Seto chuckled before his lips came upon mine once more.

 **Samara will sometimes prefer Red Dragon Archfiend as Red.  
Now it's back to the Battle City Finals!**


	21. Four Way Duel

**So the four way duel begins.  
Will Samara face her mate?  
Read to find out.  
Also enjoy Samara's funny moments.**

 **Samara's POV**

I stood in the control room with Seto and Mokuba. And as usual Seto boated how we was going to get his title back, while Mokuba only sweat dropped.

"Hey Seto" I said to my mate.

"What's up?" he turned to me.

"Amber gave me something to give to you how it managed to get into the real world from the virtual world I have no idea"

I fished out something from my pocket and opened it. In my palm was the Blue Eyes White Dragon charm; on my duel disk already were my Red Eyes and Blue Eyes charms Amber put on earlier.

"This is for you" I told my mate before I began to put the charm on the area of the duel disk where it could be clipped on.

"I liked meeting her" Seto said to me.

"Seto, Amber also warned if you hurt Samara, Amber would come back to haunt you"

Seto's face broke into a sweat. Both Mokuba and I chuckled, even though Seto liked Amber, my sister no doubt made him nervous.

"Ready to end this?" Seto asked looking to me. I nodded and I took his hand, with Mokuba walking behind us. The others were already standing outside looking at the duel tower.

"Look the island we're standing on is the original location of the Kaiba Corporation but I tore it down"  
Yugi and the others looked behind them to see me standing with Seto, and Mokuba.

"Is that?"

"Yes that is my duel tower and I plan to defeat you on the very top Yugi" Seto told Yugi firmly. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami shortly stood in Yugi's place.

"Look Rich Boy!" Joey began to yell. "In case you have forgotten I'm in this tournament too and you won't be getting past me, and I'll duel so many circles around you, you won't know your trap cards from your graveyard, punk!"

Seto simply smirked.

"Must you insist on embarrassing yourself Wheeler, you should have never had been in my tournament you"

"Knock it off" I growled to my mate. Seto looked to me and I saw he had a nervous look in his eyes so he didn't finish his sentence.

Joey simply growled before Seto and I released our hands from each other, and began to walk past the others towards the Duel Tower. Yami Marik at one point began to taunt the others while I simply rolled my eyes, of course Melvin wanted to know who his next opponent was, or victim. We all came to a stop in front of the tower and the doors opened. Inside waiting for us was Roland.

"If I may have your attention please step to the center of the tower the second half of the Battle City Finals will begin right here"

I looked around and saw there were five doors.

"I don't get it" Joey said.

"This place doesn't look like a dueling arena" Tea added.

"Oh yeah just wait and see" Mokuba said with his arms folding across his chest.

"As you can see there are five finalists remaning, Yugi, Joey, Samara, Mr. Kaiba, and Marik as you can see there are five doors surrounding each of us, one of you must choose a door wisely"

The five doors opened and I chose the door closest to me while Joey began to do his goofy choosing routine.

"How did that fool even make it this far" Seto growled turning around and heading in the direction towards the door of his choice. "Just choose a door you geek!"

I rolled my eyes at my mate's remark and went over to the dueling platform. I got onto it and once I did the doors closed.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as the platform gave a jolt and it began to move upwards. A few seconds later we entered theroom above us, where the others were. My platform came to a stop and I was closest to Yami and Seto. Joey asked how did the duel work, and of course Seto made a smart ass comment. Roland then began to explain how this duel would work, of how the five remaining duelists would duel each other in a four way duel, and that the first two to lose would duel each other first in the next round. I looked over to Seto and he caught my eye and nodded which I returned the favor.

I had to be one to duel him in the next round, because it had always been a dream to duel him personally and I was going to make that dream a reality. Roland then continued that whenever someone lost life points the terminal which we all stood on would go higher. I quickly got out my deck and put away twenty cards, before placing the cord next to the screen into the outlet in my duel disk. Roland then explained each of us would need to draw a monster and the attack points would determine who would go first and that monster would be removed from the duel. I looked in my hand and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon; I drew her card out and held it up while the other did the same.

"The order will go as follows first Mr. Kaiba, then Samara, Marik, Yugi and Joey" Roland explained. I saw Yami close his eyes for a second before Seto shouted.

"Alright enough waiting around let's start this duel!" Seto said and he drew out a card. "I play one card face down and play Vorse Raider in attack mode"

Vorse Raider appeared on the field and I simply smirked.

"My move I place two cards facedown and summon Dodger Dragon to the field"

I placed my effect monster on my duel disk and it appeared. It was a cool monster with 1900 attack points the same as Vorse Raiders, but thanks to its special ability or effect, all counter trap cards were useless on the turn it was summoned.

"Not bad Girl on Fire then again your monster is no match against my Newdoria"

Marik's monster appeared on the field in defense mode. I knew Marik wasn't stupid; Newdoria had a special effect like Dodger Dragon did.

"Alright my move" Yami drew a card before playing Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and he ended his turn with two face downs.

Joey looked to his hand and he simply placed a card facedown.

"It comes back to me and I think I will do us all a favor and end this duel for you now Wheeler, Vorse Raider attack his life points now!" Seto commanded.

Vorse Raider obeyed and went straight towards Joey. Joey'e eyes went wide in fear and Seto laughed.

"Say goodbye to your life points"

"Not so fast I will protect him reveal face down!" Yami's card turned around and it turned out to be Regulation of Tribe. Chains shot out at Vorse Raider and wrapped themselves around him.

"Oh no!" Seto exclaimed.

"This trap card allows me to prevent an attack from any monster I choose and Beast-Warriors is my choice like Vorse Raider" Yami pointed towards Seto's monster.

Seto growled and he looked annoyed.

"Thanks Yug" Joey shouted towards Yami who nodded. It was now my turn, I looked to my hand again and smirked.

"I summon Temeraire the Celestial to the field!"

Temeraire appeared and he roared.

"I will then sacrifice him and Dodger Dragon to summon the almighty Stardust Dragon!"

Both Temeraire and Dodger Dragon disappeared and the roar of Stardust Dragon was heard. My favorite monster from Yugioh 5D's came out and it hovered in the air right above me.

"That's one nice looking monster" Joey said admiring Stardust. Stardust was now the strongest monster on the field but I wasn't ready to use him just yet.

"I'll place another facedown and end my turn your move Melvin" I said to Yami Marik.

Yami Marik growled.

"I place one card face down and then I will summon Lord Poison in attack mode"

Lord Poison appeared and I winced.

"That monster is ugly"

"Well your dragon is uglier"

"Screw you" I growled at Yami Marik.

Stardust Dragon roared as though he heard Yami Marik's insult. His spiky hair blew hard.

"Word to the wise don't insult my monsters especially one as powerful as Stardust"

Yami Marik simply smirked before he sent Newdoria to attack Vorse Raider.

Seto shouted for Vorse Raider to counter attack and Seto's monster swung its blade forward destroying Yami Marik's monster.

"That monster has a special effect Kaiba!" I shouted to my mate. Yami Marik smirked.

"Samara is right when Newdoria is sent to the graveyard I can remove any monster on the field that I choose so say goodbye to your Vorse Raider"

Both Yami and Seto's eyes went wide. Seto's monster glowed before it exploded and Seto had to turn away from the blast. Joey had a pleased look on his face. Yami Marik then played Spell of Pain and he looked around determining which one of us should receive the blow. He then looked to Joey and chose him. Joey spazzed as his life points went to 3300. His platform then rose since he lost life points.

"Just hang in there pack mate!" I shouted to my friend.

"I'll try Sam!" Joey shouted back.

Yami Marik ended his turn and now it was Yami's.

Yami sacrificed Big Shield Gardna and brought Beast of out Giflor.

The dragon like monster appeared on the field and its attack points were 300 under Stardust.

"Attack Kaiba's life points directly!" Yami commanded his monster who glowed and shot out a stream of fire towards Seto.

"Guess again!" Seto shouted. "Your tactics are obvious!"

Seto revealed his face down and it was Guidance Armor.

"I can use this trap card to target any monster on the field and I choose Lord of Poison!"

Yami Marik simply narrowed his eyes. The fire stream meant for Seto then was sent towards Yami Marik's monster, however he played Mirror Force. The attack then reflected itself back towards Yami, who then revealed a facedown, Seven Tools of the Bandit. This trap card allowed Mirror Force to be canceled out. Yami Marik's trap card disappeared and the stream of fire finally hit Yami Marik's Lord of Poison and it got destroyed. Melvin's life points went to 3300.

"Marik your life points just went down by 700 so why don't you go up there with the other chump" Seto said pointing above him at Joey. Yami Marik's platform rose and he now was at the same level as Yugi. But thanks to Yami's trap cards his life points went to 3000, which surprised Seto. Now both Seto and I remained on the bottom. I growled and I looked towards Seto, I had to be the one to duel him after the first round before he could duel Yugi.

Once Yami's platform came to a stop over Melvin and Joey, did the blonde start his turn. He drew a card and I saw him smile, he then played Gearfried the Iron Knight and thought about his next move. He then made Gearfried attack Seto and my mate's eyes went wide. Seto growled as Gearfried attacked his life points making go to 2200. Seto's platform then rose until he was at the very top of the others, while I remained on the bottom. Joey ended his turn with a facedown and it was now Seto's move. Seto then drew a card and placed four cards face down before summoning Blade Knight.

"Sorry Samara but say good bye to half of your Stardust Dragon's attack points"

 _Good I want you to attack Stardust_ I thought to myself as Seto revealed Shrink. Seto's magic card turned around and it hit Stardust Dragon, my dragon shrunk until its life points were at 1250, making it easy prey for Blade Knight.

"Attack her Stardust Dragon Blade Knight!" Seto shouted and Blade Knight obeyed and swung its sword and it hit Stardust. Stardust got destroyed and my life points went 2750. My platform rose and I was now above Yami, but not Seto.

"Make your move Girl on Fire" Seto playfully taunted me.

"With pleasure and I'm bringing back Stardust Dragon with Monster Reborn!"

Seto, Yami Marik and Yami's eyes went wide as I played Monster Reborn and Stardust Dragon came back to the field with a vengeance. Since Marik had no monsters on the field I would target him and he also no trap or magic cards.

"Stardust Dragon attack Marik's life points directly!"

"Say what?!" Joey shouted surprised I didn't attack him. Melvin looked afraid as Stardust Dragon reared its head back and unleashed its Cosmic Flare at him. His life points then went dropped till they went to 500. His platform went up and now Melvin was in last place.

"Good job Stardust" I told my dragon.

"You'll pay for that Girl on Fire" Melvin growled as I ended my turn.

He then played Dark Jeriod and I growled. That monster could lower the attack power of any monster on the field by 800 points. Melvin eyed me, Seto, Yami, and then Joey. If he choose Stardust Dragon, my monster would be vulnerable to attack, however Stardust Dragon's attack points would only go to 1700, and Yami wasn't a smart idea either since his Beast of Gilfer would be strong enough to take down Dark Jeriod, and Seto had a trap.

"I'll attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Dark Jeriod turned and went straight towards Joey's monster.

"Not quite!" Joey sneered. "Reveal facedown card!"

Joey's trap card turned around and Dark Skull Dice appeared. The adorable little monster came out of the card and threw the red dice. Depending on what the dice number was Marik's monster would be cut. The red dice landed on a two and that meant Dark Jeriod attack points were cut in half making it vulnerable for Gearfried. Dark Jeriod's points went down to 600 and Joey commanded his knight to attack Yami Marik's monster. But suddenly Gearfried suddenly shrunk.

"What the hell?!" Joey exclaimed. "My Gearfried is now smaller"

Yami Marik looked shocked and I turned to Seto.

"Kaiba you did that!" Yami shouted to my mate.

My mate laughed.

"Yes I used another face down Shrink card so thanks to me Wheeler's monster's attack points are cut in half"

I simply rolled my eyes. I had no clue Seto had another Shrink magic card in his deck. Melvin simply smirked before he ordered Dark Jeriod to attack Gearfried. The creepy looking monster obeyed and shot out a red beam towards Gearfried and it got destroyed.

"I won't forget that Kaiba!" Joey snapped as his platform went up a little.

"You're going down Kaiba!" Joey snapped.

"Well you're going up Wheeler, and in this duel that's worse" Kaiba sneered back.

It was Yami's move and I knew he was focusing on who to attack next. Yami looked to Kaiba, but knowing my mate, he knew Seto would have a trap. And Yami's monster was weaker than Stardust, so that left two choices Marik and Joey.

"Alright my Beast of Glifer attack Marik's monster!"

"Hold on!" Joey shouted. "Don't do it, listen to me please Yug, you're making a mistake and I can't let you do this, you're attacking the wrong duelist man, you shouldn't be attacking Marik, you should be attacking me!"

Yami's eyes widened.

The others shouted from below that the blonde wasn't thinking right.

"Just stay out of you guys!" Joey shouted before he looked back to Yami.

"Listen Yug I know your just looking out for me pal but you can't keep protecting me for the rest of my life, I'll never learn how to improve my dueling skills if you keep looking out for me, think about it the reason I made it this far was because I did it my own, and by dueling other opponents in Battle City that were tough as hell, I learned how to duel better, and I did that on my own"

"Well spoken pack mate" I shouted to Joey.

"Thanks Sam, if you don't mind I wouldn't mind you attacking me as well, it will help me, Yugi if you want to help me out as well just treat me like any other opponent and it's everyone for themselves, I don't want any special treatment"

Seto chuckled while Melvin growled.

"Let's go let's move onward and it's your move Pharaoh"

"He's right Yug"

I tuned the rest of Joey's words and focused my attention on Joey.

"I understand" Yami said finally getting my attention again."And I believe in you Joey, now Beast of Giler attack, go straight for Joey's life points"

Beast of Gildferd looked to Joey and it unleashed its attack. The blast hit Joey and I heard him grunt. I saw through the smoke Joey's life points went to 1000.

"Are you okay?" Yami shouted.

"I'm good man thanks a lot Yug!" Joey shouted as his platform rose and it passed above Seto and right across from Marik for a brief moment. The two looked each other for a second before Joey's platform came to a stop above us all. It was now Joey's turn to move and he drew a card. A smirk came upon on his lips as he summoned Ax Raider in attack mode.

"Alright Kaiba say goodbye to your puny knight!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto smirked evilly.

"Alright Ax Raider attack his Blade Knight now!"

Ax Raider obeyed its master and went surging forward towards Blade Knight.

"What a loser" I heard Seto say.

"Oh S**t" I added.

Just before Ax Raider could destroy Blade Knight, my mate revealed one of his face downs, Ring of Destruction. The ring came out of its card and latched itself around Ax Raider's neck.

"Ax Raider will get destroyed and both players will lose 1700 life points"

"Think again Yugi, Kaiba has another face down and I bet it's Ring of Defense" I shouted to my brother.

"Very observant love" Seto said to me as Ring of Defense came out of its card. I blushed at my mate's comment and he laughed before commanding the Ring of Destruction to take down Ax Raider. The ring glowed and smoke filled the room. I coughed a little before I opened my eyes and my wolf eyes saw that Melvin's life points went to zero.

"Why have my life points gone to zero?!" Melvin yelled.

I burst out laughing.

"What did you just do?" Yami asked Joey.

"Played this" Joey said revealing Grave Robber. "During the commotion this little guy snuck into Marik's graveyard and stole a card for me"

Melvin looked pissed and he glared down at his deck.

"That's right he grabbed a card that you used on me a little awhile ago, does Spell of Pain ring a bell"

"You'll pay for this!" Melvin growled.

"This card allows me to transfer my battle damage to someone else and I chose you Marik"

The others shouted encouragement from below and Joey thanked them. Melvin simply growled before his platform began to rise.

"It looks like you're on the express elevator to Loservillle, buh bye now!" Joey then stuck out his tongue and Melvin merely taunted him back as he rose to the top of the tower. Joey's turn ended and now it was Seto's turn.

"Let's see what you got" Joey growled at Seto.

"I think I'm going to pass" Seto said.

"Say what?!" both Joey and I exclaimed.

"It would be a waste of my time to use Blade Knight to destroy the rest of your life points, Wheeler and Stardust Dragon is the most powerful card on the field"

Seto then looked to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked my mate from below me.

"Stardust Dragon is powerful so use it to take down Wheeler , that way Sam you and I face off against one another"

I smirked he had a point.

"Hey Sam!" Joey shouted at me.

"Go ahead and attack me its cool!"

"Alright go Stardust Dragon attack Joey's life points with Cosmic Flare now!"

Stardust took flight and he threw his head back before unleashing a stream of energy at Joey. As expected the blonde's life points went to 0.

"Thanks a lot Sam I owe you one!" Joey shouted before his platform rose. The duel concluded and Stardust Dragon faded as did Yami and Seto's monsters.

"The first semi duel will be Marik Ishtar against Joey Wheeler, followed by Mr. Kaiba against Samara Hudson, the winner of the second duel will determine who will face Yugi Mutou"

"Looks like you got your wish" Seto shouted up to me.

I merely smirked.

Melvin suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh shut the f**k up Melvin your laugh is pissing me off!" I shouted at Yami Marik.

Yami Marik growled and shot me a hateful look and I returned the favor by shooting him the bird. Then my platform suddenly jerked and it went straight up towards the top of the Duel Tower at a fast rate of speed. I held on for dear life as this happened. My duel with Seto would be after Joey and Yami Marik's duel, and knowing what would happen, I would need to remain focused. Seto maybe the love of my life, but I did not intend to go on easy on him. My duel against him would be the one of a life time and as though he agreed with me. I heard the cry of Suzaku in the background, and I felt the heat of his flames.

 **XD  
** **I love how hot headed Sam gets when it comes to Melvin. XD. Next chapter Sam vs Seto!**


	22. Champion vs Girl on Fire

**XD  
Hey guys here is part one of Seto and Sam's duel.  
Obelisk vs Suzaku.**

 **Samara's POV**

I stood with the others in the medical ward of the Blimp. Joey lay on the bed unconscious. I turned my face away trying to hide my tears. He had been so close to defeating Yami Marik, but eventually the duel took its toll on the blonde. His shirt was up with several metal things on his chest and stomach so his vitals could be monitored, while a mask remained over his nose and mouth to give him oxygen. Serenity wouldn't stop crying and I didn't blame her. Joey wore his duel disk on his left wrist which Yami suggested might be a good way to get him up. The doctor stood by and continued his work. Suddenly an idea came to me and I couldn't believe I haven't thought of it before. If I was able to heal Pegasus, could I do the same with Joey?

Mokuba had successfully gotten a chopper on the way to the island.

I then walked over towards Joey.

"Sam what are you doing?" Duke questioned.

"I want to try something I might be able to get him to wake up" I answered and the others gasped even Yami. I came to a stop next to Joey and I closed my eyes holding my hand out so it hovered over him. I called to healing power within me and focused all of its power into Joey's body and mind. At once I could feel the power of the Shadow Realm trying to fight back. However my magic was stronger and I pushed away all of the thoughts of darkness that Joey had suffered with his duel against Melvin. Soon the darkness was gone and I felt Joey beginning to stir.

"He's waking up!" Tea exclaimed as I came back to reality and I opened my eyes.

I suddenly lost my balance and luckily Yami was able to catch me before I fell.

I saw that Joey's brown eyes opened and Serenity cried out her brother's name in relief. The blonde carefully removed his mask and sat up. He blushed when he realized he had his shirt up and he pulled off the contraptions on his flesh before pulling his shirt back down.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out cold with your duel against Marik, my friend" I told the blonde. Joey turned to me as did the others. "I was able to heal you which surprised me, your soul and physical state is back from the Shadow Realm"

"Samara" Serenity said before she suddenly stop up and she threw herself against my chest. I wrapped one arm around her. "I can't thank you enough"

"Sam I owe you my life" Joey said. "But what about Mai" he turned to her. She lay on a bed a few feet away from Joey.

I shook my head.

"My healing gift has its limits, if I could I would try the same to her, but I need my strength to duel Kaiba in the next round"

"Oh man I almost forget you dueled your boyfriend!" Tristan exclaimed.

Joey growled at that comment.

"I need to head up to the duel tower shortly, and I would like some of you to come watch"

"I want to come too" Joey began to argue, but I shook my head.

"It would be a good idea for you to get checked out by the other medical team that is on their way here, pack mate just to make sure your alright"

"She has a point Joey" Tea agreed.

"Alright" Joey reluctantly agreed. "Some of you go with Sam, she needs some support"

"I want to see you kick Kaiba's ass" Duke smirked.

"I'm going too" Tea added.

"I shall go also" Yami finished.

"Good luck with your duel Sam" Serenity said as she pulled away from me. "And thank you for saving my brother"

"Your welcome Serenity" I told Joey's sister.

"We'll be at the top of the duel tower in a few moments, I thought you might want a private moment with Kaiba" Yami said as I began to head towards the door.

"Thank you brother"

Yami patted my shoulder before he headed into the direction towards Joey. My hair was loose and would remain like that, however I wore my leather jacket, I had a good feeling I might need it.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I was in the elevator riding up to the top of the duel tower where my mate was waiting.

"Damn it" I growled.

I was a nervous wreck; don't get me wrong I was looking forward to dueling Seto. But that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. I mean for crying out loud he was the second best duelist compared to Yugi and myself. I basically shared the international title with Yugi, since I defeated Pegasus, being a female that is.

 _I look forward to crushing your mate_ Smaug said to me.

I merely rolled my eyes at my monster's comment. I decided I wouldn't use him in my duel against Seto.

I guess he still didn't approve of Seto being my mate.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The wind from the duel tower greeted me. As I expected my mate stood patiently on the tower platform with his arms across his chest. Roland was on the side lines talking to Mokuba.

"Hey" Seto greeted as he finally saw me. He then began to walk forward as I approached him.

"Hey yourself mate of mine" I greeted him back.

Seto chuckled before he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"I might as well ask what's the verdict on Wheeler?"

"He's awake, I used my healing magic to wake him up"

"I'm glad it didn't make you pass out like the last time you used that fire magic you told me about pretty cool I might add"

He then paused.

"Samara I will be the only one to say to you, good luck, but I don't plan on"

"Love duel me the way you would duel anyone else, and I don't plan on going easy on you either, but I promise this duel will be worth it"

"That's all I ask for, if I duel Yugi, it'll be a different story"

I merely smirked. Seto's eyes then went behind me and they frowned.

"I see only some of your friends came to watch this duel" Seto said. I turned around and saw Duke, Tea, and Yami on the sidelines.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba suddenly shouted.

"What's up kid?" Seto asked looking to his little brother.

"How about I make the duel live?" Mokuba suggested.

"Go ahead little brother" Seto replied back to Mokuba with a smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can good luck Samara" Mouba then shouted to me. I sent him a wink before he hurried towards the elevator.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Hudson are you ready to begin?" Roland asked.

"Damn right" I answered first.

Seto smirked back at Roland which meant yes. I got out my deck while Seto did the same with his. We both handed each other our decks to one another and shuffled them. Then we both returned our decks to each other before we turned around and headed to our respective dueling spots. I was glad I chose to wear my jacket, despite being tolerant of most temperatures, it was cold up here. The platform rose a little, before coming to a stop.

"The next duel of the semi finals will now begin!" Roland shouted from the sidelines.

"I thought this setting might be appropriate" Seto said before pressing a button what I think was his duel disk and a cyclone of rainbow colors surrounded us. I had a good feeling what was coming. Sure enough the dueling tower surroundings became the Roman Coliseum. The fake crowed actually cheered for both Seto and myself.

"I had a feeling you would pull this off" I teased my mate.

"Good to know I satisfied you Girl on Fire" Seto said before we both activated our duel disks.

"This duel is going to be intense" I heard Tea say. "I mean you got two of the best duelists besides Yugi duking it out"

"I couldn't agree more" Yami added.

"Kick his ass Samara!" Duke shouted.

"We're with you Sam!" Tea added.

I sent them a thumbs up before Seto and I yelled.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn"  
Vorse Raider appeared and he looked ready to fight. Seto's two face downs also appeared shortly after.

 _I bet that's Crush Card Virus and Shrink, knowing Seto he would want to destroy my deck making my chances of possibly beating him, slim, well love think again._

"I will also play two cards face down as well and I summon, Temeraire the Celestial to the field"

I played Temeraire and the black dragon appeared in front of me, he growled ready to unleash his fury upon Vorse Raider. Since both Vorse Raider and Temeraire had equal attack points them attacking one another would not be a good iea.

"Your move" I said to Seto.

"You're Temeraire won't last for long, I'll pass on this turn"

"Why would Kaiba do that?" I heard Tea ask.

"He must have a plan to take down Samara's deck most likely" Yami answered.

I simply smirked. I hoped he would pass his turn.

"You should have used your face down cards when you had the chance, I summon Drogon in defense mode first"

Drogon appeared next to Temeraire.

"Now I activate of my face down cards reveal Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Oh no!" Seto yelled as my magic card revealed itself.

"Oh yes, and I have a feeling one of your face downs is Crush Card Virus" I said as the power of Mystical Space Typhoon activated. A tornado came upon the field and it surged towards the card I hoped was Crush Card Virus. Sure enough as soon as the whirlwind, Crush Card Virus was revealed. The trap card was destroyed and Seto growled before he sent it to his graveyard.

"Now I activate Temeraire's special ability, whenever he is summoned if I choose, I can destroy any magic or trap card on the field, and I choose your other face down"

"Damn it" Seto growled as Shrink was destroyed. He put Shrink into his graveyard.

"I will attack you on my next turn so I end mine with another face down of my own"

My card appeared next to other one.

"Nice move Sam!" Duke shouted.

"You go girl!" Tea added.

"You were lucky, Samara but I plan on summoning Obelisk shortly"

"And I look forward to seeing him" I replied.

"Good so I now play two cards face down before summoning Battle Ox in attack mode"

I sweat dropped as Battle Ox appeared on the field.

"Go Vorse Raider attack her Drogon now!"

Vorse Raider obeyed and surged forward towards Drogon.

"Not so fast Kaiba, reveal Negate Attack!"

"Say what?!" Seto exclaimed as one of my favorite trap cards appeared.

The others whooped at my move.

Vorse Raider's blow was blocked and he returned back to Seto's side of the field.

"Nice try" I called to my mate.

"You're really making this duel interesting Girl on Fire, your Drogon will be gone soon" Seto said before he ended his turn.

I drew another card and felt the overwhelming power of a Beast God Card. I looked down to my hand and saw I now held Suzaku. From what I researched, Suzaku had a special ability, well two actually. And if Seto played Obelisk first, then I could play Suzaku shortly after.

"Alright it's time to take down Vorse Raider, reveal the magic card Shrink!"

"What the hell?!" Seto protested.

"Wasn't expecting I had this unique magic card didn't you Kaiba? My prey will be your Vorse Raider so say goodbye to half of his attack points"

Vorse Raider began to shrink and he soon was a smaller version of himself his attack points at 800.

"Go Temeraire attack with Divine Wind now!"

Temeraire obeyed and he roared as the wind around the coliseum blew like hell. Vorse Raider got destroyed and Seto's life points dropped.

"I'll end my turn with a card face down"

"Samara" Seto said suddenly and I looked at my mate. A smirk appeared on his lips. I merely returned the favor before he simply played X-Head cannon in attack mode. He then commanded his newly summoned monster to attack and destroy Drogon. I growled as my only defense monster was taken down, luckily none of my life points did. Seto then ended his turn.

He now had two monsters on the field if he summoned another one he could sacrifice them to summon Obelisk.

I drew a new card and I played Sapphire Dragon also a monster with 1900 attack points. I would attack Seto's Battle Ox, but I wanted to spare him a turn.

"Samara why aren't you attacking?!" Tea shouted.

"She has a plan Tea, a good one I think" Yami reassured her.

Seto then began to laugh.

"You really should have attacked me when you should have Girl on Fire, for now I summon Blade Knight!"

 _Good now I'm curious if you're going to sacrifice them and summon Obelisk now.  
_  
"Now I summon my three creatures to bring out my Egyptian God Card!"

"Oh no this isn't good" Tea shouted.

Seto laughed as he held up his Egyptian God and his three monsters glowed and went into the air. The sky darkened as electricity sparked all around the arena.

"Your done for Girl on Fire!" Seto yelled before laughing once more. Then a beam of light hit the field behind Seto.

"Holy s**t on sandwich" I said mimicking abridged Bakura's line from YGTAS.

Obelisk appeared right behind Seto, smoke escaped his mouth.

"The end is near Samara, I'll spare you one turn before I wipe out your life points!"

It was my turn to smirk and then I began to a laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Seto demanded.

"I was hoping you would do that, because I have a beast just as powerful as Obelisk!" I said pointing out towards Seto.

"YOU WHAT?!" Seto shouted.

"First I summon to the field Rhaegal in attack mode"

"Oh no, don't tell me you have one of your Beast God Cards in your hand!" Seto exclaimed.

"That's right and it's not Seiryuu, now watch as I sacrifice, Rhaegal, Sapphire Dragon, and Temeraire!"

All three of my dragons disappeared and they went into the sky like Seto's monsters did before Obelisk was summoned. I held Suzaku's card in my hand and began to chant the spell that would bring the great phoenix to life.

"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth" I began. I saw that my body began to glow red as I began to chant. Also I felt the seven stars of the Suzaku surge and glow on my skin. "In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I summon thee Suzaku, guardian of the south, I beseech you to appear on earth, from the palaces of heaven, for the sake of those who adore you, and who await your presence, come to us and with your mighty power, take down your foe with your mighty flame, descend to us now, from the heavens above!"

I slammed my second Beast God Card onto my duel disk before I opened my eyes and raised my hand upwards as a fierce red beam shot out from the sky and it hit the arena floor behind me. Everyone, even Seto watched in awe as the cry of Suzaku was heard and a second later the enormous Beast God was behind me.

"Incredible" Yami said. "I never felt such power before"

Suzaku opened his huge wings and glared at Obelisk. His attack points were the same as Obelisk's. I then pointed at towards Seto.

"Kaiba this is now where round one of our duel gets good, now I activate Suzaku's special ability, whenever I summon him to the field, if a monster's attack points are below 4000, they get destroyed automatically, however since Obelisk's attack point is equal to Suzaku's, they both must fight until both are destroyed, and when the battle is over, our life points will go to 2000, and once destroyed, all god monsters both Egyptian and Beast Gods, in both players decks must go to the graveyard for the rest of the duel"

Seto's eyes were wide.

"I promised you this duel would be one you won't soon forget so are you ready to see our god cards clash?"

Seto then smirked.

"With pleasure now go Obelisk!"

"Go Suzaku!" I shouted next.

Suzaku cried before taking flight into the sky and Obelisk opened his wings and took off after the phoenix. Obelisk first threw his fist forward ready to hit and destroy Suzaku, the phoenix shrieked and shot towards Obelisk, hitting his enormous body with an aerial assault. Obelisk growled as though he were hurt, and Suzaku hovered over him and gave a cry.

"Obelisk attack with your Fist of Fate!"

"Suzaku destroy Obelisk with Rage of the Phoenix!"

Obelisk surged his fist forward and at the same time Suzaku opened his beak and a red beam shot out. Both attacks hit each other at the same time and when they collided the sky became engulfed in smoke, and the wind became intense. In fact it got so intense both Seto and I were knocked onto our backs.

 **0.0  
Intense much?  
I think so!**


	23. Battle of Dragons

**Here is the second part of Seto and Sam's duel.  
Who shall prevail?  
Read and find out.**

 **Samara's POV**

It took me a few minutes to get back to my feet. The smoke was now clearing away and I saw Seto was back on his feet as well. Both of our life points were at 2600.

"You okay mate?" I called to Seto.

"Yes, and you?" Seto asked me.

"I'm fine"

"How the hell are our life points 2600, when their supposed to be 2000?"

"Another one of Suzaku's special abilities, in mythology, the phoenix has tears of healing, and whenever Suzaku is destroyed he automatically weeps for both opponents, giving them a gift of healing which is 600 life points"

"I didn't know your second Beast God Card was that powerful, and we both have to send our god cards to the graveyard"

"Indeed"

I then took out my deck and fished out Seiryuu. I sent both him and Suzaku to the graveyard as Seto did the same with Obelisk.

"My turn is done, your move" I said to my other half.

"Alright now I bring out Y-Dragon Head"

"Oh hell I think I know what monster you're bringing out now" I said.

"You guessed right now I activate the magic card Cost Down!"

Seto played Cost Down and Y-Dragon Head was sacrificed.

"Now it's time to face the wrath of my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto shouted as he slammed his signature monster onto his duel disk before laughing.

His Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared onto the field behind him.

"Your done for Samara, but to be kind I will spare you another turn, I place down another card face down, before I wipe out the rest of your life points!"  
"Wrong!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?!" Seto yelled. "You don't have any monster strong enough to take down my Blue Eyes, Samara, unless you have another plan"

"Yep and now I summon to the field Viserion!"

Viserion appeared on the field, he maybe big, but his size was nothing compared to Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I now sacrifice Viserion, to play guess what?" I then revealed.

"You have a Cost Down magic card as well?!" Seto protested.

"Yep, come out Stardust Dragon!"

A beam shot behind me from the now blue sky and Stardust appeared above me, hovering over Blue Eyes.

"I will end my turn with a facedown make your move, love"

"Stardust Dragon is no match for my Blue Eyes, go Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her Stardust Dragon with White Lightning!"

"Samara!" Duke and Tea shouted. I simply smirked as Seto's Blue Eyes opened its mouth and the lethal attack shot towards Stardust.

"Not so fast reveal Mirror Force!"

"WHAT?!" Seto exclaimed as a mirror appeared before Stardust and the attack was reflected back towards Seto's Blue Eyes.

"Not so fast, reveal trap card, Counter-Counter"

"Mo********ker" I growled.

Basically our trap cards just saved our butts.

"You weren't kidding when you said this duel would be a good one Girl on Fire" Seto teased. "I'm enjoying this, but your Stardust Dragon will be going down soon"

"Hmph oh really?"  
"Oh really, it's your move"

"Fine, now I summon to the field Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

A woman that basically was Kisara, appeared on the field.

"Don't judge her appearance, her strength lies within, so if you want to attack her, feel free" I said to my mate before playing two more face downs.

"I doubt she's that powerful, go Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy, Samara's Maiden with Eyes of Blue!  
Seto's monster obeyed and the White Lightning attack was unleashed.

"Not so fast, now I'll activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's special ability"

"What ability would that be?" Seto demanded.

"Simple whenever a monster declares an attack against my Maiden, I can negate it"

"WHAT?!" Seto shouted. "What do you have planned now?!"

"Watch and learn, by placing Maiden with Eyes of Blue into defense mode, I can summon any Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field, from my hand or deck, or graveyard"

"Samara has a Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Tea shouted.

"She has three like Kaiba does" Yami corrected her.

My first Blue Eyes appeared out of my deck and I grabbed it quickly.

"Come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I then slammed my favorite dragon onto my duel disk next to Stardust. My Blue Eyes then appeared right next to me and it roared at Seto's Blue Eyes. I placed a hand on my dragon's calf.

"Our duel is near its end; go Blue Eyes attack his Blue Eyes now!" I shouted.

Both sets of dragons unleashed their attacks, and as I expected they got destroyed. Due to both attack points being the same, our life points remained the same.

"Now I shall play Monster Reborn and bring back my Blue Eyes!"

My dragon's roar was heard and my Blue Eyes returned to the field.

"Holy S**T" I heard Duke say. "Samara could actually beat Kaiba"

"It's your move mate"

"Very well and I too shall play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes from the grave!"

Seto's first Blue Eyes reappeared on the field.

"I'll pass because I plan on wiping you out with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

"Hmm we shall see mate of mine" I then said to my mate. He played a facedown which I bet was Polymerization.

"Now I will activate the first card of how this duel will end, Kaiba"

"How?" Seto asked.

"By playing this, Reflection!"

Reflection was a magic card that allowed the opponent to summon two more monsters, basically the same on the field, while the wielder of Reflection could do the same but with only one monster; however it came with a price.

"Alright, I now summon my two other Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Seto shouted he fished out his remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons from his deck and summoned them. Both dragons roared out as the appeared.

"I will sacrifice Maiden with Eyes of Blue to summon my second Blue Eyes!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue disappeared and my second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared to the field. Now I had Seto right where I wanted him.

"This duel ends now, I play Flight of Destiny!"

Seto's eyes went wide.

"By playing this trap card all of ours dragons will take flight and duke it out, all six dragons will be destroyed, however fate will choose who will win this duel, the winner will have one life points left and this trap card allows me to add 500 attack points to any of my dragons, and I choose Stardust Dragon"

"So each of our dragons will have the same amount of attack points "Seto said.

"That's right love" I called to my mate. Stardust Dragon's attack points went to 3000. I then pointed to the sky.

"Go my dragons take flight!"

Both sets of my Blue Eyes roared before they took flight, and Stardust did the same.

"Follow her dragons, boys!" Seto shouted. His three Blue Eyes all roared in unison before they took flight after my dragons. Then the magnificent aerial battle began. All six dragons flew around in the air avoiding to get clawed or bitten at by the other. Seto's first Blue Eyes shot its White Lighting at my first Blue Eyes. Both dragons roared before getting destroyed, then the second round of White Lighting hit. My last Blue Eyes was the first to get destroyed, while Seto's second went bye, bye. Now Stardust Dragon and Seto's last Blue Eyes remained.

"Attack with Cosmic Flare Stardust!"

"Take down her Stardust Dragon with White Lighting!" Seto commanded.

Both dragons unleashed their attacks at the same time, and they both collided. And when they did the whole arena became filled with smoke. I put an arm across my mouth so I wouldn't breathe in the smoke. I didn't dare look at my life points.

"Who just won?" Duke asked.

"Only fate will say" Yami added. "As Samara said the trap card and fate decide who should be victorious"

"Seto!" I heard Mokuba shout.

"I'm fine kid!" Seto reassured his brother through the smoke.

Then the smoke began to clear away and I saw Seto clearly. It was then I looked to my duel disk and then I smirked.

"The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" Roland roared.

"Holy crap" was all Seto could say, he was still speechless he was the one who only one life point left and I had none. And frankly I was glad that it came to this, it was how I wanted this duel to happen. With me losing and Seto going on to face Yugi or well Yami.

 **A Few Seconds Later.**

"Holy S**t that duel was epic" Duke said as he rushed over to me. He threw an arm around my shoulder while Yami and Tea headed over to us. "Damn your deck is really badass Samara"

"It was also intense I've never seen a duel that good" Tea agreed.

"You should be proud of yourself Samara, despite the fact you lost" Yami finished.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, you two surprised I have three Blue Eyes of my own?" I asked Duke and Tea.

"Damn right" Duke said before he removed his arm from around me. He noticed Seto gave him a death glare.

"Remind me not to face you" Tea said nervously. "My deck wouldn't stand a chance"

I merely smirked at Tea before Yami said.

"We should go see how Joey is, I think Kaiba wants to spend a few moments with Samara"

"If he hurts her" Duke began but Tea simply grabbed his ear.

"Ow! Woman that hurts!" Duke complained.

"Samara has heard enough of how someone is kick Kaiba's butt if he hurts her, idiot he's her mate"

"Don't be late for our duel Yugi" Seto shouted at Yami in his typical cold voice. "Your god card will be mine"

Yami only rolled his eyes before he turned around and followed after Duke and Tea.

I then turned towards Seto and began to walk towards him. Mokuba was at his side. The younger Kaiba brother came to me.

"That duel was awesome, Sam, sorry you lost though"

"It's good kid, I just hope the duel entertained others"

"Oh it did, I've already heard people are wanting a tape, I'll give you two a moment, I need to make sure that chopper is here, congrats Seto"

"Thanks little brother" Seto replied and he ruffled Mokuba's hair before the preteen excused himself. Roland also decided to follow after Mokuba.

"So did you enjoy?" I was about to ask when Seto suddenly grabbed my wrist and he pulled me forward.  
His lips fell upon mine and the kiss took my breath away. One arm was around my waist while the other caressed my face. We remained like that for another minute before we pulled apart for air.

"That duel was better than I expected it would be" Seto answered. He placed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you for making it what you call badass"

"Language Seto" I scolded my other half.

"Says the girl who uses it constantly" Seto teased.

"Blah, blah, blah, don't you have anything better to do than tease me mate of mine?"

"It's my job as your boyfriend and mate to do that" Seto then pressed a quick kiss against my forehead.

As he did this I took my deck out and fished out Melodies of Life.

"As Battle City rules say I lost this duel and now hand over my rarest card, Melodies of Life is now yours"  
Seto nodded before he took the magic card he wanted so badly from my grasp.

"To be honest that card never really felt like mine, it feels right with you though"

"I'm glad I finally have it"

Seto then brought me into him and he hugged me.

"I think even if I lose this tournament it wouldn't matter anymore"

"Why would you say that?" I asked my mate as we pulled apart.

"Because in the end I got a better prize or well thing, and that would be you Samara, having you enter my tournament and have you enter my life has been the best thing that ever happened to me, I said it once, and frankly I'll say it as much as I want, I love you Girl on Fire"

"As I love you Seto Kaiba"

Seto then brought me back into a hug and we remained like that until Yami would return for the next duel.

 **Sam maybe out of the finals, but at least she gave Seto a run for his money. Hope you guys enjoyed their duel and the sweet stubbornshipping moments!  
** **Till next time!**


	24. Seto vs Yugi

**OMG!  
This chapter took forver to write!  
I hope you guys like it!**

 **Samara's POV**

I stood next to Mokuba as he and I watched Seto and Yami's duel. The duel started a half hour after mine with my mate and now the duel was already getting good. Seto of course did the same thing with the coliseum when he dueled me. Tea and Duke stayed behind to make sure Joey wouldn't do anything stupid while was getting a second opinion from the doctors that traveled to the island. Yami had started the duel with Queens Knight in defense mode before he placed two cards face down. When it was Seto's turn he drew Obelisk, however in order to summon Obelisk, three monsters were needed to be sacrificed.

He then began with X-Head Cannon in attack mode and then he played the unique magic card Spell Sanctuary. This card allowed both users to draw out a magic card from their decks. Seto then played his chosen card on the field facedown. Yami then brought out Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode before he played a facedown. Seto then played Soul Exchange and this allowed Alpha and Queen's Knight to be under Seto's control temporarily. But Yami spoiled his plans to summon Obelisk because he used Change of Heart to take control of X-Head Cannon. When it Seto's turn he activated Enemy Control and with the cost of 1000 life points, X-Head Cannon went back to its original owner's side.

Then Seto was about to play Obelisk and he looked like a hot shot about to summon it too. But again Yami ruined his plan again by using Life Force Sword, the sword pierced Obelisk making the Egyptian God Card useless for three turns. And to annoy my mate even further Yami's two monsters returned to my brother's side of the field.

"This duel is getting intense" Mokuba said from next to me.

"Yep and it's going to last awhile, this match was six episodes long"

"Wow" was all Mokuba could reply as Yami placed another card face down.

"Lovely day for a duel is in not?" Melvin asked.

I was so focused on the duel I didn't realize that Yami Marik had approached us.

"Don't come any closer or else I won't hesitate to hurt you" I warned Melvin growling.

"Do you want to hurt my host, Girl on Fire?" Yam Marik teased.

"Just ignore him Sam" Mokuba told me.

"I'm only here to watch to see which one of these fools will duel me" Yami Marik said.

I only rolled as Seto played Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. Then the two machine monsters glowed with electricity and XY-Dragon cannon looked back Yami. Seto then commanded his monster to take down Alpha. The combined monster brought down its lasers and they shot out. The laser blast hit Alpha and destroyed it. Yami was smart to play his monster in defense mode. Then Seto played Lullaby of Obedience. Then Seto began to walk towards Yami and Yami had no choice but to approach Seto. The two came to a stop in front of each other while the virtual crowd cheered.

"My card please" Seto asked.

"This card will return to me" Yami growled before he took his deck off of his duel disk. He then opened his deck and took out Slifer, he then handed it to Seto who snatched it with a swipe. Seto then turned around and headed back to his place on the dueling field laughing and taunting Yami. I ignored Seto's taunts about my friends, as long as he didn't go too far, I would tolerate it. Then Yami smirked and played Exchange.

"Damn it" Seto growled before he walked forward once more. He came to a stop in front of Yami and held out Slifer.

Yami retrieved his god card and held up his hand to let Seto choose the card he wanted from his hand. Seto quickly chose Life Shaver before both duelists turned around and went back to their positions.

"Yugi are you gonna move or what, I'm getting bored and so are my fans" both Mokuba and I smirked at each other at that comment.

Yami then drew out another card and played Big Shield Gardna in defense mode before placing a card face down.

Seto began his turn with a facedown of his own, before summoning Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. The three machine monsters then sparked with electricity before they all began to join together.

"Holy crap" I said as XYZ- Dragon Cannon finished forming, it attack points were 2800. Seto then ordered his monster to attack. XYZ-Cannot obeyed by shooting it's lasers out and they destroyed Big Shield Garnda. My eyes then went to Yami, knowing my brother he had a plan. Sure enough Yami revealed his trap card Soul Of Trap. Yami's life points went to 3000 and he summoned King's Knight on the field.

"Oh man Yugi's about to play Slifer"

"How can he do that he only has two monsters?" Mokuba asked looking to me.

"With King and Queen's Knight both on the field Jack's Knight can join" I explained as Yami played Jack's Knight.

Seto looked both angry and horrified that Yami was about so summon his god card before him. The three knight monsters all disappeared as Yami held up Slifer's card. Magenta rings glowed around Yami for a second before the same colored beam shot into the sky, which had darkened. Yami slammed Slifer onto his duel disk and magenta lightning crackled all around the field, Seto looked worried. Then a magenta beam shot onto the dueling arena behind Yami, and then the physical form of Slifer the Sky Dragon came to life. This was the first time I have seen Slifer, I watched the dragon opened its wings and it roared, before smoke escaped its second mouth.

 _We meet again little queen_ Slifer said to me in my mind.

 _Hello to yourself Slifer_ I greeted the Egyptian God card back.

 _I sense that Seiryuu and Suzaku are within your deck, I trust they have been serving you well, little one.  
_  
I only chuckled at Slifer's comment before his voice faded from my mind.

Mokuba's eyes were wide with awe. Yami held three cards which made Slifer's attack points 3000. Both Seto and Yami exchanged dialogue.

"What's Yugi doing not attacking?" Mokuba asked.

"Because he's thinking of his next move, but your brother just played a really good trap card, so just watch" I answered as Yami ordered Slifer to attack.

Slifer opened its second mouth and its attack began to glow. Then Slifer unleashed his attack and went straight towards XYZ-Cannon. Seto of course revealed his trap card Interdimesional Matter Transporter, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappeared just as Slifer's attack missed. Seto laughed as Slifer's attack hit the side of the Duel Tower making it shake for a second, and then the attack hit the sky, sending shockwaves into it.

"Alright Seto!" Mokuba cheered for his brother.

 _Well done love_ I thought in my mind.

Mokuba still had the duel live so the whole world could watch. XYZ-Dragon then reappeared and Yami ended his turn with a card face down. Slifer's attack points went down. Yami taunted Seto lightly.

 _Watch it brother or else I'll give you a lecture_ I said in my mind.

Seto then drew a card before Life Force Sword faded.

"Okay now this duel is going to get intense" I said as XYX-Dragon Cannon was sacrificed and it went into the sky just like before, the field began to spark with blue electricity , as Seto placed Obelisk onto his duel disk. I then looked up into the darkened sky, and I saw the shadowy outline of Obelisk. Then the blue beam that encased Obelisk shot down behind Seto, and Obelisk appeared.

"My mighty Egyptian God Card is here at last!" Seto yelled.

"The battle of the gods has begun" Yami Marik said before laughing. "But which one will prevail?"

"Can it Melvin that laugh is pissing me off" I snapped at Yami Marik.

"I agree" Mokuba voice in.

Melvin only shot me a glare and I shot him the bird back.

"Why do you call me Melvin anyway?" Yami Marik suddenly asked.

"None of your business" I snapped.

"Very well then, I'd rather not know anyway"

"What about Thiefshipping?" I suddenly asked him.

"What on earth is that?"

"Something I think will mentally scar you for life" I then smirked at him.

"You're world is weird" Yami Marik said.

How he knew I was from a reality where he didn't exist I had no clue.

I then focused my attention back to the duel, Slifer roared at Obelisk, and Seto's monster growled back. I sensed both monsters didn't want to fight against one another but had no choice. Yami then activated Slifer's special ability, Slifer's second mouth opened and a blue orb formed in it before it shot out and hit Obelisk. Obelisk roared as though he were in pain and Seto swore. Obelisk's attack points went to 2000 making both monsters vulnerable.

Seto then placed two cards face downs before ending his turn. Yami then drew out another card and Slifer's attack points were at 3000. Obelisk's attack points went back to 4000. Yami then revealed Pot of Greed. Yami drew two more cards and Slifer's attack points went to 5000 and Seto growled. Yami then ordered Slifer to attack. Slifer opened its first mouth and energy was about to form when Seto suddenly played Command Silencer. The trap card appeared on the field and it began to screech creating intense sound waves.

"Holy hell that hurts!" I protested covering my ears. Wolves were sensitive to high pitched noises and the screeching hurt. Since Slifer couldn't hear Yami's order its attack was canceled out. Then Command Silencer was destroyed.

"Sorry Samara I know that hurt your ears, you too kid" Seto shouted from the field, he couldn't look at us.

"That's fine!" I shouted back to my mate. Seto then drew another card. Yami then ended his turn with two face downs. Slifer's attack points went back to 3000. Seto drew another card but Yami played Card Destruction. Both players placed their cards into the graveyard and drew three new cards to replenish their hands. Then Disgraceful Charity was played and the angel monster came to life. I watched as she worked her magic and two beams of red light hit both players duel disks. Then the three cards that were sent to the graveyard returned.

And this made Slifer stronger by 6000 points. Seto began his turn by playing First for Compensation; this allowed Seto to play two cards from his hand. He then summoned Blade Knight and Sword of Soul in defense mode. Yami pointed out to Seto that Slifer was powerful enough to take them down, but Seto had other plans. He then played Card Guard.

"Ra damn it is this keeps up this duel is going to take forever" I growled as I put a hand to my face. I had forgotten how slow this duel was. Slifer's attack was useless as Card Guard then was destroyed. Then Obelisk reached out and grabbed Sword of Soul and Blade and began to absorb their energy. I uncovered my eyes and saw Obelisk was about to use his special ability. Seto then commanded his Egyptian God card and Obelisk roared before he reared his fist back.

Then he swung it forward and Yami quickly discarded his Kuriboh and a whole bunch of the cute fuzzball monsters came onto the field, this protected Yugi's life points. I breathed a sigh of relief that had been a close one. Seto growled before placing a card face down and ended his turn. Then Yami drew another card making Slifer's attack points go to 6000 again, and my brother commanded Slifer to attack once more. Slifer obeyed by moving his snake like body forward and he wrapped his coils around Obelisk. I felt Obelisk's annoyance and ability to try and break free. Then Seto revealed Power Balance, Obelisk broke free and he grabbed Slifer in his lethal claws. Slifer roared and he thrashed his tail back and forth in annoyance.

Then the mighty dragon submitted back to Yami's side and Yami had no choice but to discard three cards from his hands making Slifer now vulnerable. Seto then drew three cards of his own and he commanded Obelisk to attack once more. Then Yami played Necromancy, this got Seto to give a WTF face look. Necromancy became face up and then Sword of Dark Soul, Blade Knight, Kaiser Seahorse, and X-Head came to the field all in defense mode. Slifer's special ability was triggered and the mighty dragon unleashed its special ability with its second mouth once more, the four monsters in defense mode, went bye, bye. And because there had been four monsters on the field, Obelisk's attack points went down by 600 the number of monsters summoned. Obelisk's attack points went to 1600, making it weaker than Slifer. Yami then commanded Slifer to attack once more, but thanks to Sword of Dark Soul being destroyed by him, Obelisk's attack points went by 1000.

"Okay this delaying is pissing me off no offense kid"

"I wouldn't blame you on that" Yami Marik voiced in.

I only shot Melvin the bird again and he simply laughed.

Obelisk once more threw his fist forward and it met with Slifer's scales. But the attack was useless.

 _I am really getting tired of waiting around like_ _this_ I thought.

 _Patience young priestess_ both Slifer and Obelisk said to me.

I felt an anime vein come to my head when I heard both gods speak to me.

 _Don't you tell me to be patient! Your damn owners keep using moves that's making this duel slow as hell!_ I snapped.

There was silence before I heard Obelisk laugh.

 _You truly are Seraphina's reincarnation, she also had a temper and it made others tremble._

I wouldn't be surprised

I said back to Slifer on that comment.

My attention returned to the duel when Yami played Card of Sanctity. A beam shot into the air and it hit Yami's duel disk, then six cards where in his hand. Then Slifer's attack points went to 6000. The mighty dragon opened its main mouth once more, and was about to unleash it attack upon Obelisk. Seto finally played Life Shaver, taking 2000 attack points off Slifer, making his attack points the same with Obelisk's. Both attacks collided and a fierce blue light appeared. Both god cards roared as a small explosion happened thanks to both attacks being equal, the blue light intensified. I suddenly heard the cry of Suzaku, and I felt my body suddenly give way and I heard Mokuba cry out my name as I felt myself being transported somewhere. I heard Seto and Yami yell as I was pulled into the ancient past with them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Seto demanded.

"I don't know!" Yami answered. Our spirit forms then came to a stop over a ruined battleground of Ancient Egypt. The sky was dark and a pyramid hovered upside down in the sky.

"Samara, Yugi, this looks like Egypt, but how the hell did this happen?"

"When Slifer and Obelisk attacked, it triggered a powerful force, that brought us here" I explained to my mate. "And now where in a vision in the past"

"Look up there" Yami said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow as did the eye symbol on his forehead did.

Up ahead where Slifer and Obelisk, but there were stone. All three of us glided towards them.

"Are those?" Seto began.

"It's Obelisk and Slifer" I said to my mate. "I don't know how they got this way"

I then turned around as did Seto, and Yami did.

"The darkness seems to be coming from that palace" Yami said. "But what lies within in it?"

I suddenly swore as the three of us were transported and we came inside of the palace. We hovered over two figures.

"Uh guys that's the two of you"

"No way!" Seto protested.

Seto's past self laughed and taunted Yami well Atem.

"Love notice what your holding?" I asked my mate nodding towards Priest Seto's past self. Seto looked down and his eyes widened.

"Isn't that Marik's Millennium Rod?" Seto questioned looking to me.

"Yes it is and your past self wielded it"

Priest Seto and Atem's Millennium Items glowed and both Atem and Priest Seto glowed blue and purple.

A stone tablet then rose behind Seto and out came Blue Eyes White Dragon, then Dark Magician emerged behind Atem.

"Stop this at once right now!" a female voice suddenly shouted. Both Priest Seto and Atem gasped as a woman suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Holy crap that's Seraphina!" I shouted. Seraphina's looked angry, very angry, her body glowed red which was brighter than her red hair.

"Lady Seraphina you should not be here!" protested Priest Seto.

"Be silent Seto" Seraphina ordered. "This feud between you two has gone on long enough!"

"But sister!" Atem protested.

"Do not argue with me brother, if you two care for me and the well being of Egypt than this ridiculous duel you will stop now, or I will summon my father"

At the mention of the word father, the cry of Suzaku was heard. I growled when the same force suddenly pulled at us once more and I felt that we were being taken back to reality. I suddenly heard the cheering of the coliseum and I sat up.

"You okay Sam?" Mokuba asked me.

"I'm good kid" I reassured him and I let him help me up.

"What the hell happened Priestess?!" Yami Marik demanded at me. "Why is my"

"Shove it Melvin" I snapped when I was back onto my feet. Seto and Yami were also back on theirs. And the duel was still on. The two ancient rivals exchanged dialogue and of course Seto refused to accept the past. Then the duel continued and Seto placed one card face down.

"Uh oh" I said remembering this moment. Yami drew a card and I could tell by the look on his face it was a weak monster. He then summoned Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. Then Seto revealed his trap card. Then another Gazelle sitting in defense mode looked back Yami. Yami ended his turn with a facedown. Seto then played Cost Down and then he sacrificed his Gazelle clone. The clone disappeared before Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared behind Seto.

"Oh yeah! Take it to the hoof Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto then commanded his Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy Gazelle. Blue Eyes obeyed and it opened its mouth and unleashed its White Lightning attack on Gazelle. Gazelle went bye, bye to the graveyard leaving Yami's life points wide open. Yami closed his eyes and thought to himself hard before he drew out the card he needed. Yami then revealed Monster Reborn and he summoned Dark Magician to the field, Seto eyes widened. Yami then placed another card face down before his turn ended.

"Gah this duel is taking too damn long" I growled as Seto and Yami argued. "And I'm getting sick of this dialogue crap"

"It'll end soon Sam" Mokuba said to me. "And Seto will win"

I could only nod. Since some things in the plot line had changed, maybe Seto could win. But I still doubted that.

Seto then placed a card face down before activating Card of Demise. It allowed him to have five cards into his hand, but after five turns those cards would have to go the graveyard. Then Lord of Dragons was summoned and thanks to its special ability all magic and trap cards were useless. Seto taunted Yami to attack, but Yami first played Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode, before commanding Dark Magician to attack Lord of Dragons. Dark Magician was about to destroy Lord of Dragons until Magical Trick Mirror was played.

"Oh crap" I said as Seto choose his magic card he wanted to use which was Monster Reborn.

The sky grew dark as Obelisk reappeared behind Seto. As Dark Magician attacked Lord of Dragons, Obelisk blocked it and the attack went straight for Yami. The attack hit him and he lost 1500 life points. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Get up Yugi!" I shouted at Yami. Seto looked to me with a WTF look.

"Nice move mate" I then said to him.

"What the?! Seto Kaiba is your true mate?!" Melvin protested.

"So what if he is?" I growled.

"Have you forgotten about the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Yami Marik's suddenly smirked. "He won't be happy about this news"

"I can deal with him" I snapped back.

I focused my attention back to the duel and I noticed Obelisk had returned to the graveyard.

"Thanks a lot for making me miss something epic Melvin"

Yami Marik growled while Mokuba held back a laugh behind a hand. Yami had placed a card face down while I talked with Yami Marik. Lord of Dragons was placed into defense mode, and Flute of Summoning Dragon was activated. Seto held up two cards and then placed them onto his duel disk and two more Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared onto the field.

"Oh man this is sweet!" I exclaimed. I always got a thrill seeing my favorite duel monster in action. I quickly got my phone out and pressed record as Seto commanded his three dragons to attack and end the duel. Then a familiar roar was heard and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind Yami.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon?!" Seto exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

The three Blue Eyes White Dragons then unleashed their fury upon Dark Magician. Yami of course had a plan and revealed Magician Selection. Dark Magician was spared, but Beta wasn't so lucky. The magnet monster got destroyed and it had been a good thing it was in defense mode. The last from Blue Eyes was meant for Red Eyes, but then Yami played Spell Binding Circle. Spell Binding Circle came out and it wrapped itself on the Blue Eyes that was aimed to take down Red Eyes. I quickly shut my phone off from recording, and saw Blue Eyes lose its strength. Then Yami commanded Red Eyes to attack and Joey's best monster roared and shot out its signature move. The weakened Blue Eyes was then destroyed, and Seto lost life points.

"Ouch" was all I could say.

Seto now had 1500 life points on the field as did Yami so the duel was tied. Seto then placed two cards facedown before his turned wrapped up. Yami placed a card facedown before he switched Red Eyes Black Dragon into defense mode. Seto then activated his trap card, Final Attack Orders. This made all monsters on the field to be in attack mode and I watched as Red Eyes returned to attack mode. Then Yami and Seto chose three cards from their decks and discarded the rest into the card graveyard.

"This duel will be finished soon" I told Mokuba.

"I sure hope so it's gone on long enough"

"For once I agree with you fools" Yami Marik agreed. I simply rolled my eyes at his comment as I watched as Seto activate Monster Reborn. Seto's Blue Eyes that was sent to the graveyard returned and it roared at Yami.

"It's over Yugi!" Seto shouted to my brother before be played Polymerization. I watched as all three of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons merge and the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared back at Yami.

"If I might say Kaiba something about you has changed" Yami suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Seto demanded in his cold tone.

"You seem less angry than usual from before and I have a feeling it has something to do with Samara"

Yami then looked to me. I felt my face turn red. Seto then looked to me and he shot a kind smile at me first before he did the same to Mokuba, before he focused his attention to Yami again.

"It's your move Yugi" Seto said calmly. "And I'll say this once may the best duelist win"

"And the same to you" Yami said before he played Double Spell. This allowed Yami to use any magic card that Kaiba played his last turn and it was Monster Reborn. Buster Blader appeared onto the field and Yami then revealed Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Both Dark Magician and Buster Blader leapt into the sky and a glow of white light lit up for a second before Dark Paladin appeared.

"This is the first time seeing Dark Paladin" I said to Mokuba. "For every dragon on the field, Buster Blader gains 500 attacks points"

"But it's still weaker than Seto's dragon"

"Indeed and Yugi better pull off a good strategy or he might lose" I replied back to Mokuba.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his Dark Paladin now!"

The mouths of the Blue Eyes Ultimate opened and the attack shot out towards Yami.

"YUGI!" I heard Joey shout. I saw that the others had finally got up to the arena.  
Seto didn't have that same smug look when he supposedly sain "I win".

"I activate my magic card De-Fusion!"

"Oh crap" Seto said. That comment got me to chuckle no doubt he got that from me.

Blue Eyes Ultimate suddenly broke apart before three of them hovered in front of Dark Paladin. Dark Paladin's attack points went to 4900.

Yami drew before he played Diffusion Wave-Motion.

"This is it" I said to Mokuba as Yami payed 1000 life points.

"Dark Paladin destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Yami shouted. Dark Paladin yelled before holding his staff up and it began to glow. Then the devastating shockwaves shot out of Dark Paladin's staff and they went surging forward towards Blue Eyes. All three dragons were destroyed and thus the duel ended with Seto's life points going to 0.

 **Seto's POV**

I had expected this to happen. While Roland announced the victor the virtual coliseum disappeared and the dueling platform dropped. I saw Mokuba had tears in his eyes, and Samara only gave me a nod. I smiled back at her.

"Kaiba" Yugi said walking over to me. "That duel was the most challenging one you and I faced, and you did well"

"Indeed it was" I said to him.

"I was right you have changed"

"Not much one day I will regain my title as the number one duelist in the world, today just wasn't that day"

"Holy crap am I hearing rich boy right?!" Wheeler shouted.

 **Samara's POV**

"Wanna go up to join your brother kid?" I asked Mokuba. Mokuba nodded and the two of us climbed the steps onto the dueling platform and stood next to Seto.

"I lost this duel and I accept my defeat as a man and to the rules" Seto drew out Obelisk and he looked to it. "I'm really going to miss this card" he then tossed it to Yami who caught. "You win my rarest card"  
Seto then turned to Roland.

"The next duel will take place in an hour"

"Yes sir" Roland said simply.

While the others congratulated Yami, Seto turned to me and Mokuba.

"That duel was better than ours" I told my mate to cheer him up.

"You did well Seto"

"Thanks you two" Seto said he ruffled Mokuba's hair before he kissed my forehead. "I just hope Yugi's duel with Marik doesn't take as long as ours did"

"Hey Rich Boy!" Joey suddenly snapped. The three of us saw Joey storming over to us, and he looked well pissed.

"What is it Wheeler?" Seto asked casually.

"I think you don't deserve to be Samara's boyfriend yet alone mate!" Joey growled pointing a finger at Seto.

"Hold your tongue Joey" I growled myself and the others came over to Joey.

"Joey don't do this" Tristan warned.

"Dude you really don't want to make things worse" Duke agreed.

"Stay out of it you two" Joey said to them. Joey then looked to me.

"Samara, Kaiba isn't that right man for you and he never will be, I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated on you with a human"

"Knock it off Wheeler your pissing off Samara" Seto growled. Sure enough Joey's comments were making me mad.

"You don't tell me what to do Kaiba, Sam deserves better"

That did it I walked over to Joey and I slapped him hard across the face. Everyone gasped even Seto and Mokuba did, Melvin had his eyes widened.

A red hand print looked was on Joey's left cheek and turned to me.

"Sam why did?" he began and I interrupted him.

"You have no right to tell me who I should be with Joey Wheeler" I said simply. "And you also have no right to say those things to my mate and I won't allow it any further"

"But Sam"

"Joey I appreciate you looking out for me I really do, but this is where I draw the line, do not insult my mate the way you just did anymore do I make myself clear?"

Joey looked to me for a second before he sighed.

"Alright Sam, you win, but mark my words Kaiba if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with my fists"

"Whatever Wheeler" Seto said back and he smirked.

"By the way Joey" I said getting the blonde's attention.

"What would you say to a duel with the Girl on Fire?"

"SAY WHAT?!" Duke and Tristan protested.

"Duel you? Sam you'll kick my ass" Joey said nervously. "But I accept your challenge and if you beat me I won't insult Rich Boy anymore in ways to make you mad I don't want to get slapped again"

"Oh this is going to be good" Seto said as his smirk widened.

 **XP  
** **Joey better watch what he says or he'll get slapped again.  
** **Next chapter Sam vs Joey.**


	25. Samara vs Joey

**Here we go!  
Sam vs Joey!  
Who shall prevail?  
Read to find out!**

 **Samara's POV**

Joey and I shoveled each other's decks. After I challenged him to a duel, we left the Duel Tower, and we now were at the bottom of it, of the ruins of Kaiba Corp Island. Seto and Mokuba stood behind me while Yami, Tea, Tristan and Duke would be on the other. Basically everyone was here to cheer us on, well Seto wouldn't for Joey.

"Best of luck Sam" Joey said to me handing me back my deck.

"The same to you but I don't intend to go easy on you pack mate" I told my friend as I took my deck and handed back his. He and I then went to our respective dueling parts, mine in front of Mokuba and Seto. Joey looked confident and I was pleased to say that. We both activated our duel disks and our life points started at the usual 4000.

"Let's duel!" we both shouted in unison.

I decided I would go first, since I was dueling Joey instead of Seto I would play this duel in the same Seto would, but just with a few twists.

"Alright I'll begin my playing Drogon in attack mode" I placed Drogon's card onto my duel disk. The black and red scaled dragon appeared and he roared at Joey. Joey had a nervous look on his face. "Then I'll end my turn with two cards face downs"

I turned to Seto after I placed my face downs. My mate smirked he knew my strategy.

"Alright Sam, my turn!" Joey drew a card before summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode.

"I'm not worried about your face down cards, Gearfried is immune to magic cards"

"Then attack my Drogon if you wish pack mate" I teased the blonde playfully.

"With pleasure Gearfried go destroy her Drogon now!"

"Joey wait it might be a trap!" Yami shouted.

Gearfried obeyed its master and leapt into the air and was close to taking down Drogon.

"Not so fast Joey!" I shouted. "Reveal the magic card Shrink!"

"Oh no!" Joey said. "I'm in trouble"

"I'm not targeting your knight pack mate, but Drogon instead"  
"Why the hell would you do that?!" Joey demanded as Drogon shrunk and his attack points went to 800.

Gearfried then swung his weapon like hand into Drogon and my dragon roared before shattering. My life points went down to 3000.

"The reason I did that is to reveal this bad ass card, Crush Card Virus!"

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled horrified as my trap card showed itself.

"Man Samara seems to have the same cards like Kaiba does" Tristan said to Yugi.

"Indeed but she also has others, where is Tea anyway?" Yami asked noticing Tea was now gone. The effects of my trap card destroyed Gearfried.

"You know what happens when Crush Card Virus is activated Joey"

"Yeah I know" Joey said before taking his deck off of his duel disk and began to remove all monsters with 1500 attack points or more to place them in the graveyard.

"Nice move love" Seto said to me. I blushed at his comment without looking at him.

"You go girl" Mokuba added.

"Now I will play Dodger Dragon in attack mode"

Doder Dragon appeared and he hovered in the air. Joey still looked down in the dumps after putting his most powerful monsters into the graveyard.

"Hey pack mate" I shouted to the blonde.

Joey looked at me.

"Just because I sent most your powerful monsters packing doesn't mean this duel can't be turned around in your favor"

"You're right Sam, thanks" Joey said. "This why I'm glad your dueling me unlike Rich Boy"

"Watch it Wheeler I don't think you want to get slapped by my mate again" Seto taunted.

"Knock it off mate" I told Seto. "Don't irritate Joey"

Seto simply chuckled and I saw Joey get an anime vein coming to his head.  
"Alright Dodger Dragon attack his life points directly!" I commanded my monster. Dodger Dragon obeyed and went surging forward, his claws hit Joey and his life points went to 2200.

"I end my turn pack mate"

"You can still kick her ass Joey!" Tristan shouted.

Joey drew another card and he smirked.

"Alright Sam first I'll summon my Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and play Graceful Dice" Joey played his lucky magic card.

"Oh crap" I said.

"You bet oh crap" Joey said with a smirk. Swordsman of Landstar appeared onto the field as did the litte critter who threw the Graceful Dice, appeared. The blue dice was thrown and both Joey and I watched as the dice began to roll. It stopped on a four.

"Gah shoot" I said as Joey shouted with glee. Swordsman of Lanstar's attack points went to 2000.

"Now Swordsman of Landstar destroy her dragon!" Joey's monster obeyed and Dodger Dragon's eyes went bug eyed in horror. That was funny. My dragon roared as the sword slashed through it and my creature was destroyed. I grunted as my life points went to 2800.

"Nice move Joey" I praised the blonde.

"Thanks Sam!" Joey shouted back. I drew another card and looked at the monsters I held in my deck. I smirked.

"Alright I'll place a monster face down before playing a facedown"

"Why would you do that?" Joey asked shocked.

"Attack me if you wish" I taunted.

"Alright Swordsman of Landstar her face down monster!"

Swordsman of Landstar obeyed and it came forward. I smirked as my monster card was flipped an out came.

"NOT A MANEATER BUG!" Joey protested. "AWWW S**T!"

"That's right by attacking him Swordsman of Lanstar goes bye, bye to the graveyard"

My reliable Man Eater Bug popped out of its card and leapt onto Swordsman of Landstar. Both monsters got destroyed; my life points dropped a little, while Joey's didn't.

"Gah crap" Joey growled.

"Alright my move"

I quickly drew another card.

"Alright now I play Ryu-Kishin in attack mode"

Ryu-Kishin appeared ready to fight.

"I'll end my turn"

"Fine now I'll bring out Little Winguard in attack mode"

This actually got me to do an anime fall while Duke and Tristan protested.

"What on are you thinking Wheeler is this part of a lame attempt of a strategy!" Seto shouted. I ignored that comment and quickly got back up.

"Little Winguard won't be weak for alone because I activate Legendary Sword"

Joey's magic card was played and the sword went to his monster making his life points 1700.

"Alright now you can take down her Ryu-Kisihin" Yami shouted.

"Attack her Ryu-Kishin!"

Little Winguard came forward and I smirked.

"Not so fast Joey I play Enemy Controller"

"Nice move Sam!" Mokuba shouted as my magic card reveal itself.

"What the heck does that thing do?" Joey asked.

"Just watch, by first paying 1000 life points I can choose either to destroy or take control of your monster"  
"Damn it" Joey growled as Enemy Controller's wire shot forward. I then shouted the command code for taking control of Joey's Monster. Then Little Winguard came to my side of the field. My life points were now at 1800.

"Now I will play Cost Down" I said placing the magic card into my duel disk.

"Joey watch out she's about!" Duke began.

"OI Duke don't spoil the surprise man!" I shouted at the Dungeon Dice Monster creator. I playfully winked at him and he blushed. He then shut his trap.

"By using this magic card I can choose one monster to summon by knocking its stars down by two, so I only need to sacrifice Little Winguard to bring out my ultimate creature"

"Who are you gonna summon you're Stardust Dragon?"

"Not yet, say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"YOU HAVE A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON TOO!" Joey yelled as his Little Winguard was sacrificee and I placed my favorite duel monster card onto my duel disk. Then Blue Eyes White Dragon shot out and it roared.

"HOLY S**T!" Joey exclaimed looking horrified. "How the hell do I protect myself from that!"

"Alright Blue Eyes attack his life points directly with White Lightning!"

My Blue Eyes roared before it opened its mouth and then it unleashed its deadly attack.

"Not so fast Sam I play Scapegoat!"

"Shoot" I growled as the four sheep tokens appeared onto the field to protect his life points. My Blue Eyes attack was brushed off.

"This isn't looking good for Joey" Duke said.

"I agree with Samara's Blue Eyes White Dragon she can wipe out Joey's life points"

"Hey I heard that!" Joey protested looking at Duke and Tristan annoyed. I now noticed Yami was gone and I knew where he was going. Joey drew a card and played Battle Warrior in defense mode to protect his life points. He also had played a card face down.

"I draw!" I shouted as I drew a new card. "Now give a warm welcome to Rhaegal!"  
Drogon's brother appeared on the field.

"With Rhaegal on the field I can summon his brother Viserion if he's in my hand!" Joey's eyes went bug eyed as Viserion appeared next to his emerald clad brother. "Now I will sacrifice them"

"Uh oh" Joey said realizing what I was doing.

"That's right come out Stardust Dragon!"

Rhaegal and Viserion took flight and they both roared as they were sacrificed, then Stardust Dragon appeared. He came to hover in the air next to Blue Eyes.

"This is so not good"

"Alright Ryu-Kishin your up first attack one his Scapegoat tokens!"

Ryu-Kishin obeyed and he opened his wings and flew forward using his claws to take down one of Joey's tokens. The token got destroyed.

"Stardust it's your turn" I shouted to my dragon. Stardust obeyed and he flew forward and used his tail to destroy another token.

"Blue Eyes take down his Battle Warrior!"

Blue Eyes obeyed and it unleashed White Lighting. The blast hit Battle Warrior and it went see ya later.

"This duel still ain't over Sam!" Joey shouted as he drew a new card. "Alright I play Pot of Greed!"  
I simply nodded as he drew two new cards.

"Now I'll activate my face down"

A familiar laughing was heard and I saw Graverobber holding my Enemy Controller.

"Damn!" I protested.

"I'll use Enemy Controller" Joey said as he paid 1000 of his life points. He then shouted the command to destroy one of my monsters. "Now instead of taking control of your monsters I can destroy one"

The cable shot out and it attached itself to my Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes!" I said turning to my beloved monster. Then a second later my favorite monster was destroyed, and I had to cover my eyes with my wrist so I wouldn't get blinded.  
"But there's more Sam, because I now play Monster Reborn"

My eyes went bug eyed. I knew what he was about to play.

"I'll summon a monster I sent to your Graveyard"

Then a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared next to Joey.

"That was uncalled for Wheeler!" Seto protested.

 _Please don't destroy my Stardust Dragon_ I thought.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack her Ryu-Kishin with White Lightning"

Joey's Blue Eyes obeyed and it shot out the powerful attack. I turned away as the attack hit Ryu-Kishin and my life points dropped to 700.

"Excellent move pack mate, but I have a plan to still kick your butt"

"We'll see Sam" Joey replied. "You gotta admit Blue Eyes looks good next to me"  
I simply smirked before I drew a new card.

"Alright now I summon Kaiser Seahorse to the field in attack mode"

Kaiser Seahorse appeared next to Stardust Dragon.

"I'll then activate his special ability by sacrificing him I can summon any light attribute monster to my hand and by sacrificing him it works as a double sacrifice"

"Uh oh" Joey said.

"You bet "Uh Oh" so give a welcome back to Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

My second Blue Eyes appeared onto the field as I placed the card onto my duel disk.

"Just how many Blue Eyes do you have?!" Joey yelled.

"Three actually now we each have one, go Blue Eyes!"

Both Blue Eyes White Dragons unleashed their attacks at the same time. Joey swore as his got destroyed first while mine followed.

"Gah damn" Joey growled.

"Now it's time to bring back Blue Eyes with Monster Reborn, so now my dragon return to the field!"  
I played Monster Reborn and my second Blue Eyes returned to the field, next to Stardust Dragon.

"I'll play Hayabusa Knight in defense mode for now" Joey said feeling defeated.

"Hey don't look so down pack mate" Joey looked at me. "You should be proud of yourself you made it to the top five of this tournament and believe it or not I always wanted to duel you Joey"

Joey blushed before he played Baby Dragon in attack mode.

"Alright now it's time to play Stop Defense!"

"Damn Sam give me a break!" Joey protested as Hayabusa Knight went into attack mode.

"Stardust Dragon attack his Hayabusa Knight with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust obeyed and he reared his back and then released his attack.

"Not so fast I reveal Nutrient Z!"

I gasped before saying.

"How clever"

Nutrient Z gave Joey 4000 life points before Stardust Dragon's attack hit. They then went to 2100.

"Good move man!" Tristan yelled.

"I agree, good one pack mate" I praised Joey. Joey simply nodded.

"Ready to continue boys?" I asked looking to my two dragons. Blue Eyes roared first before Stardust joined in.

It was now my turn, I drew another card and then placed one face down.

"First I will play Weakening!" Joey said playing a trap card. My eyes went wide. "And I'll use it on your Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust roared as chains shot out of the trap card and they wrapped themselves around him. My dragon roared as his attack points went to 2000 making him vulnerable. The chains disappeared and Stardust had to flap his wings in a few flaps so he wouldn't collapse to the ground.

"Now I will play Time Wizard!"

"Damn it!" I swore as Duke and Tristan cheered. I heard Seto and Mokuba growl. Time Wizard popped out of its card it activated its Time Warp. My eyes refused to leave the clock as the arrow spun. I growled when it hit one of the red areas.

"Alright!" Joey said as the area began to blow.

"With time passes do does experience so goodbye Baby Dragon, and hello Thousand Dragon!"

Thousand Dragon appeared a second later. Its attack power was strong enough to take down Stardust.

"Now let's see what a thousand years does to your Blue Eyes!" Joey shouted pointing at my monster.

My Blue Eyes began to roar as Time Wizard's magic began to take effect. But I simply smirked as Blue Eyes disappeared.

"Holy s**t I can't believe I just took down a Blue Eyes" Joey said.

"Pay attention pack mate now Blue Eyes return to me!"

As though it heard me my Blue Eyes appeared out of an invisible space and it roared as though happy to be back in play.

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey protested.

"I was able to spare my Blue Eyes with my Interdimensional Matter Transporter so Blue Eyes was safe for one turn by removing it from the field avoiding your time travel spell"

"Awww man!" Joey said.

"I think it's time to wrap this duel up alright Blue Eyes take down his Thousand Dragon!"

Blue Eyes obeyed and it shot out White Lightning at Thousand Dragon, Joey's last best monster was destroyed making his life points go 1700 and his life points wide open now.

"Okay Stardust attack him directly!"

Stardust heard my command and he reared his back and shot out Cosmic Flare. The blast hit Joey making his remaining life points go to zero.

"And that's game" I said mimicking Jaden's line from Yugioh GX. Blue Eyes and Stardust disappeared and I headed over to Joey. My best friend looked down in the dumps.

"You did well Joey perhaps you might kick my ass again the next time we duel"

Joey looked up and a smile was on his face.

"I look forward to that and since you won I won't insult Rich Boy anymore to the point where you get upset, he just better watch it" Joey shot Seto a death glare which Seto replied with a smirk. Joey then turned to me.

"You really are a good duelist no wonder they call you the "Girl on Fire"

I smirked before I turned around to talk with Seto and Mokuba.

"Okay that duel was intense" Mokuba said as I came up to him.

"I found it worth watching the look on Wheeler's face when you summoned your first Blue Eyes was priceless" Seto said to me.

"It was pretty funny" I agreed with my mate. "I'm glad you two watched"

Mokuba was about to say another word when his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Who is that kid?" Seto asked looking to his brother. Mokuba shrugged before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and his face turn red.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Seto asked his little brother with a teasing voice. He had a big fat smirk on his face.

"Leave him alone mate" I growled at Seto.

"I haven't spoken to her in awhile" Mokuba said before he picked up and he hurried away so he could avoid anymore teasing from Seto.

"You really are awful when it comes to teasing love" I said to Seto.

"I'm his older brother Samara, its part of the job" Seto said before using an arm to bring me towards him. I felt my face turn red as Seto held me in his grasp. I placed my head against his heart. His arms rested around my body.

"You and I will be separating soon you know" Seto said.

"Yeah but I can deal with that mate" I told him.

"Good girl" Seto teased before he made me look into his eyes as he lifted my chin up. I closed my eyes as his lips came upon mine and I felt my heart beginning to soar.

 **Yami's Bakura POV/Shadow Realm**

"I don't bloody believe this" I growled seeing Kaiba kissing Samara. I was disgusted.

"I told you she may not be your mate" Marik told me.

"It doesn't matter, she belongs with me" I snapped at Marik's spiritual form hovering in the air next to me. "I will deal with Kaiba"

A cry was suddenly heard and I recognized. It belonged to Suzaku.

"What the hell is going on?!" Marik protested as I used my arm to block my face as a red glow came before me.

"It has been a long time Akefia" a familiar voice greeted. I pulled my arm away and my eyes widened. In front of me was Seraphina's birth father, the Beast God Suzaku in his human form.

"Why are you here?" I asked my father-in-law as Marik disappeared.

"You know why" Suzaku said to me firmly. "The mortal Seto Kaiba is Samara's true mate and you know that bond cannot be severed no matter how hard you try"

"I can't lose the love of my life again damn it!" I protested feeling both anger and sadness. "Samara is the reincarnation of your beloved daughter Suzaku and you know it"

"Your mind is still clouded by darkness isn't it?" Suzaku asked me.

"No it's not the last thing I saw was Seraphina dying in my arms after I delivered our daughter" I growled.

"Then your being lied to" another voice was heard. My eyes went wide and Seraphina came out of the darkness and walked over to me. "Hello Aki"

"This can't be" I said.

She wore the same dress that I had seen her die in. A strapless white one with golden lining at the top, around here waist was a golden sash. Seraphina wrapped her arms around my neck and she tugged me down so my lips touched hers. I felt tears in my eyes as I wrapped both arms around her. Suzaku suddenly growled and he hurriedly pulled Seraphina away from me.

"I'm sorry Akefia, but the darkness that you wield just woke up again, and even my strength can't fight it right now it's that powerful"

Then Suzaku disappeared with Seraphina and I screamed for her to come back just as the darkness within me took hold again.

 **Samara's POV**

I suddenly broke our kiss went I felt something.

"What is it?" Seto asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I just felt an enormous amount of anger and sadness just now" I told my mate. And I knew who it belonged to. It was Yami Bakura, something made him really angry and also sad.

When you got down to it, I felt sad for him. I mean obviously the demon Zorc had brainwashed his mind into thinking something happened to Seraphina. I knew there was more to the story of her and Yami Bakura than I was told. And it was then I decided I was going to find out what happened to Seraphina and to help Yami Bakura's spirit move on into the afterlife so he could be with the woman he thought died in his arms.

 **^^  
And that's game!  
I won't be writing Yami Marik's duel with Yami, because the duel is so damn long. But I will write it towards the ending. And then that will be the end of the Battle City Arc. Till next time Stubbornshipping fans!**


	26. End of Battle City

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So here is the end of Battle City!  
** **Enjoy the Stubbornshipping moments.**

 **Samara's POV**

I knew that Seto and Yami's duel was long, but the one I watched now Yami Marik vs. Yami was even longer. At the beginning of the duel as I expected Yami Marik invoked the powers of the Shadow Realm. And worse both Yugi and the real Marik were being held prisoner next to their Yami's. So whenever someone lost a life point both hosts would be engulfed by shadows. And worse Marik was now infused with Ra, basically on the top of the god card's head.

I was standing next to Seto and Mokuba. Joey had taken his loss from me pretty well and then shortly after our duel, Seto decided to loan Yami a card that would help win this duel. My attention was suddenly returned to reality when I saw Odion coming out of the Duel Tower elevator.

"Odion!" Ishizu exclaimed hurrying over to older brother.

"I'm fine Ishizu" Odion reassured her. "I must get through to our brother so this madness can end"

"How did you wake up?!" Melvin demanded at Odion.

But Odion ignored Melvin and then shouted to what remained of Light Marik.

"I know you can hear me Marik!" Odion began. "You can fight this darkness brother; none of the events that happened is your fault!"

"That's enough!" Melvin snapped and he held up his Millennium Rod. Odion swore as his body glowed and he was thrown backwards smashing against the wall behind him. Odion struggled to get to his feet, but the look of determination never once left his face.

"Marik I know you can hear me, fight your dark half, we did it together before"

"I said that's enough you fool!" Melvin snarled and he used the power of the Millennium Rod to hurt Odion once more. Odion growled and he fell to his knees. Despite his protests, Ishizu helped him back to his feet.

"Little brother" Odion said and this got Light Marik's lavender eye to widen. "You can defeat your dark half, you have that power to do so, you created him and you can destroy him"

I saw Light's Marik's eye widen and I watched as he suddenly disappeared. A second later Yami Marik growled and a flash of golden light was visible, then the Millennium Eye symbol on Melvin's head glowed brighter. Melvin held his face as he tried to fight his host, then a second later the hand was pulled away from his face. And the voice of the real Marik spoke out.

"If you can hear me Pharaoh it's me"  
"What's going on?" Seto asked looking to me.

"The individual that you thought was Marik throughout the finals was actually his dark half or a Yami, now the real Marik, the good half is fighting to regain control"

"Hmmmm" was all my mate could say. I know he still didn't but the Ancient Egyptian nonsense.

"I beg of you Pharaoh please attack me now!" Marik pleaded to Yami.

"I won't do that" Yami said back.

"Please I'm begging you too, I can't hold my dark half back much longer, and I need your help to send him away once and for all, I'm so sorry for hurting you and your friends , as a Tomb-Keeper I was raised to serve you Pharaoh, but I always resented this task and my hatred for you gave birth for my dark half, I'm ready to take responsibility for the wrongs I have committed"

All I could do was simply watch as Marik fought with Melvin. I saw Yugi mentions something to Yami and my brother looked to his host. The two of them looked at each other before they both nodded.

"It's time for this duel to end and to fulfill my destiny I play the magic card Ragnorak"

"Oh boy this is going to be good" I said with a smirk.

Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician were activated with Ragnorak and Yami removed all the monsters from his deck, graveyard, and hand from play. By doing this Yami could destroy all of his opponent's monsters.

"Holy crap!" I said as the spirits of all of Yugi and Yami's monsters appeared on the field and the sky glowed gold. Yugi's Kuriboh went past me and I saw it flash me a wink, I couldn't help but smirk that monster was so cute.

"Look at that!" Seto said getting my attention. Slifer appeared and wrapped his snake like body around Ra, while Obelisk used a large hand and held Ra with his grasp around its neck. Ra roared and wanted to be released, and Melvin was demanding to be released.

"Alright Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl end this now!" Yami commanded and both spell casters nodded before shooting into the air. They both crossed their staffs and their power formed a magical orb, the orb then shot forward towards Ra still being held down by Slifer and Obelisk. The three god monsters went into the sky just as the Dark Magician's attack hit them. Mokuba, Seto, and I had to use our wrists to block the light so we wouldn't get blinded. A second later the light died down and I saw Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl return to Yami's side.

"Brother please be alright" I heard Ishizu say.

"Did Yugi win?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Marik still has one life point left so no" Seto replied.

The smoke due to the explosion and light began to fade away, and then when it cleared the real Marik Ishtar stood where his dark half used to be. I smirked and breathed a sigh of relief. Marik was trembling and he clutched his chest still trying to realize he was now back in control of his body and mind.

"It's me my Pharaoh" Marik shouted to Yami.

"You can't do this!" a pissed off voice said. What remained of Melvin now only was the flesh around his eye and the pissed off eye itself. "You fool we can still defeat the Pharaoh and his sister! We can get our revenge, don't do this, you need me!"

"Oh shut the f**k up as Samara always says" Marik snapped looking at what remained of his dark half.  
I burst out laughing at that comment.

"I'm sorry again my Pharaoh that I caused you so much pain, it was my duty to help you, only I turned my back, I can't change the past, but I can start over and I'm proud of my heritage and I'm proud of Ishizu and my brother, Odion if it wasn't for you, I would have had the strength to fight back"  
Odion simply smiled and nodded.

"My family has waited for 5,000 years for your return Yami, and now I will fulfill my destiny by aiding you to fulfill yours" Marik then held his hand over his duel disk ready to surrender. "I will honor my family's name and you must wield the three Egyptian God cards in order for your destiny to come to pass"

"You can't do this you fool, you need me!"

Marik looked to what remained of his Dark Half.

"Be gone, I surrender this duel to Yami!" and Marik then placed his hand over his deck and the duel ended, by Marik's life points dropping to zero. And the voice of Melvin shouting disappeared as the sky began to return to normal.

"It's over my Pharaoh" Marik said to Yami.

"Yes and so has the darkness in your heart" my brother said back to him. Yugi's spirit returned to normal and I was pleased to see that.

"The Battle City Tournament is over and the winner is Yugi Muto!" Roland shouted as the platform lowered. The others hurried over to Yugi, and I chose to remain by Seto and Mokuba's side for a few.

"Well it's over finally"

"About time, that duel was longer than mine and Yugi's and frankly I was getting tired of waiting around" Seto said.

"I couldn't agree more but it was pretty cool to see all of those duel monsters spirits" Mokuba agreed.

Then the three of us climbed the stairs onto the platform and Kaiba shouted to Yugi.

"You only won this duel by Marik's forfeit Yugi, but congratulations anyway"

Yami looked to Seto and simply gave him a nod. Seto did the same.

"I'll be right back" I told my mate and I walked over to Yami.

"You did well brother now we can help you regain your memories"

Yami suddenly hugged me and I returned the favor.

"Yami" Marik's voice got us to break apart from our embrace.

"Nice duel Yugi, and as the winner you take your opponent's rarest card" Mokuba said.

"He's right" Marik quickly fished out his deck and drew out the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Take this my rarest card"

"Thank you" Yami said before taking the final Egyptain God card from him. Now Yugi had all three of the original god cards.

"And for all of the souls that my dark half sent to the Shadow Realm they will be returned"

"Oh thank god" Joey said. I suddenly growled because I had just felt Yami's Bakura's spirit return.

However I wasn't sure if he was back within Ryou or not. Then Marik handed over Yami the Millennium Rod before he began to take his shirt off. I turned my face away as Marik did this. A second later I looked back at the markings that were on Marik's back, they were the exact same markings from the stone tablet of Slifer ,Ra, and Obelisk surrounding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Can you read the words on his back?" Joey asked.

"I cant' I'm afraid" Yami replied to the blonde. Marik quickly put his shirt back on. He then turned to me.

"Samara I'm glad I got to meet you during this tournament, and like Yami, the Beast God Cards will help you as well, as you have to do is raise them to the stone tablet representing Seraphina"

"I will do so"

"And she won't be alone" Yami added. "As her brother I will be by her side"

"Alright you geeks!" Seto suddenly snapped. "This victory celebration has gone on long enough, the Battle City Tournament is over, I suggest all of you board Kaiba Craft 3 for a ride back to Domino, because in one hour this whole island is going to explode"

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey yelled.

"Please say you're joking!" Tristan exclaimed. "Please say Yes"

"I'm afraid not" Seto replied. "This place is useless to me now, so get your belongings and get the hell out of here"

Seto then made a nodding gesture to me and I said I would join the others back at the blimp.

 **A Few Minutes Later/In a Secret Room on Kaiba Corp Island.**

 **Still Sam's POV**

"Who are you texting?" Seto asked as he walked up to me. My mate had led me to where he kept the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet.

"I was texting Simon to drop off Saphira at the docks, I need a ride home" I told my mate as I put my phone away.

Mokuba was not in the room because he wanted me and Seto to have a private moment. I looked to the jet.

"This is pretty sweet how long did it take for you to build it?" I asked placing a hand against the metal of the jet.

"A year, I'm glad you like it" then Seto suddenly pulled me towards him by wrapping and arm around my waist and his lips came upon mine.

I felt Seto was a little down in the dumps since we were about to separate from one another and who knows when we would see each other again. The kiss ended a few minutes later and Seto continued to hold me in his muscular arms.

"I don't like this as much you do Sam" Seto said to me.

"Love I'm fine, just the next time I see you, I will need to claim you so others will now I am yours and yours alone"

"I'm good with that and I think you better head back to the blimp, I want you to get off of this island safely"

I nodded as we pulled apart. I then quickly fished out a piece of paper and handed it to Seto. He took it and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Finally giving me your number and email address huh?" he teased.

"Are you telling me you wanted them before you became my mate?!" I exclaimed.

"Sure did, remember I was attracted to you the second time we met up" he teased.

"Oh brother" I said with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" Mokuba returned and he ran over to us. "Seto I'm ready"

"Okay kid" Seto said back to his sibling.

Mokuba then turned to me.

"Sam I'm really going to miss you" then Mokuba came to me and he hugged my legs.

I bent down and wrapped my arms around him back. Seto chuckled as we did this, before we broke apart and stood back up.

"Sam if you could do me a favor tell Summer I will see her at school"

"Wait Summer Turner is your mate?!"

Summer was one of Simon's grandchildren. She was the same age as Mokuba and she was just good at dueling for her age besides Rebecca Hawkins. She was cute young she-wolf who had fiery red hair and matching green eyes. Summer had two older siblings Ren and Natalie, both twins.

"I heard Summer is getting good at dueling" Seto said. "I wouldn't mind meeting her"

"You just want to tease me Seto!" Mokuba protested his face turning red.

"It's my job kid" Seto replied with a smirk and Mokuba only rolled his eyes. Then with one last kiss on the forehead I turned around and left behind Seto and Mokuba. Seto gave me directions to get out of the passageway he led me to. Once outside I didn't see anyone else and I heard the alarms warning that the island was about to go boom. I ran towards the blimp and quickly ran inside. Joey and Tea were in the control room with Roland and the others of Seto's suits. I hightailed it to my room and gathered my belongings and put them in my overnight bag and left.

"There you are Samara" Yami said I left my room. "Where have you been?"

"I was saying goodbye to my mate brother" I told him simply. "And their safe"

"That's good to know, I'll go let the others know" Yami then hurried towards the direction of the control room. The Millennium Ring suddenly appeared from around my neck and its pointers were in the direction of Ryou's room. I knew Ryou was now awake, I just hoped Yami Bakura wasn't. Cautiously I went to Ryou's room only to find it empty, and then I went to the kitchen. There I found Ryou eating like no tomorrow.

"Good to see you Ryou" I greeted.

"Sam" Ryou said turning to me. He was just finishing eating a banana. He then stood up and he tossed the banana peel into the trash can.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Glad to be out of the Shadow Realm, and don't worry my dark half isn't awake at the moment, but he's not happy Sam"

"I know he isn't I felt his emotions earlier" I admitted. "And it was a mix of sadness and anger"

Ryou nodded and he suddenly hugged me.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you during your duel with him"

I hugged Ryou back and said.

"It's wasn't your fault" I said to him before we pulled apart. Ryou looked down at the Millennium Ring.

"Do you want this back?"

"No I don't I think the Millennium Ring wants to remain with you after all my dark half wants it to protect you, I even think it doesn't want Yugi to touch it right now"

"You might be right" I said and the Millennium Ring suddenly glowed before it disappeared. "For now I will keep it, but eventually it will go back to Yugi and the Pharaoh"

"OI!" Joey suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "We gotta abandon the blimp, that helicopter from when those doctors came is still here we can take that!"

"Come on" I said to Ryou who nodded.

The two of us followed Joey, and the others off of the blimp. Roland, along with the doctors, the two suits, and the rest of the gang, and Marik, Ishizu, and Odion were already on board the blimp. The pilots started the chopper and then it lifted off the island. I hurried towards a window next to Mai.

"Hey Mai"

"Hey yourself girlfriend, I heard you almost beat Kaiba and he's also your boyfriend"

"Gods don't tease me now!" I said feeling my face turning red. Mai simply chuckled before our attention was caught by the island beginning to blow up. The Duel Tower was the first to explode the ground began to break apart surrounding the tower. Soon smoke was covering the island.

"I hope Kaiba and Mokuba got out alright"

"They're fine Tea" I reassured her.

"Hey what's that?" Joey asked suddenly taking notice of something. I quickly my I-Phone out and pressed record. Then the Blue Eyes jet came out of the smoke.

"It's Blue Eyes White Dragon" Yami said.

"Not exactly" I said to my brother.

Then a second later Seto's laughs were heard.

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey yelled. I smirked because I caught him on tape freaking out.

"Hey surprise, surprise! "Mokuba said on the radio next to us. Duke, Tristan, Tea, and Joey were all sweat dropping.

"Where does he get this stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Oh who the hell cares" Tea said.

"You mean to tell me that they were safe all along?" Joey inquired.

"Let's be glad it's over" Duke finished.

"Hey why are they traveling in the helicopter Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm, oops I guess the other ship wasn't fixed yet" Seto replied coolly.

"That does it!" Joey snapped. While he went to radio and complained I finished the video.

"Did you just tape that whole thing?" Duke asked me.

"Yep just don't tell Joey" I said. Duke grinned and hid a back a laugh behind his hand while Joey yelled at Kaiba for being a jerk.

"We aren't going back with you guys we got important Kaiba Corp business to take care of"

"Like another tournament?" Joey inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and see Wheeler, and try not to piss off my girlfriend"

That comment got Joey to rant some more and I only laughed.

"Just go" Joey growled.

"You geeks haven't seen the last of me especially you Yugi, so don't worry"

Yugi I knew sent Kaiba a smile, which Seto replied with the same before sending off a salute. Then the Blue Eyes jet shot past us towards the horizon.  
 _  
See you soon mate of mine_ I thought watching as the Blue Eyes jet disappear.

 **An Hour Later.**

The helicopter landed by the docks of Domino. We all got out of it and Roland said goodbye to me before he left with his colleagues.

"Whoa whose bike is that?" Duke said getting my attention. I turned around to see Saphira waiting for me.

"That's mine" I answered.

"Wow that's nice" Tristan said. I turned to the others.

"I'm afraid this is where I gotta split you guys"

"Awwwww" Joey whined. "We were hoping you would hang around for a bit"

I simply chuckled and headed over to Marik, Odion, and Ishizu.

"Have a safe trip back to Egypt" I held my hand out to Marik.

"And you be well Samara" Marik said. He suddenly then took my hand and he kissed it. I felt my face turn red.

"Sorry but I wanted to pay my respects to the Girl on Fire" Marik said his own face blushing. I chuckled before I turned to the others. I shared a brief hug with Mai, Ryou, and Serenity. I then turned to Yami.  
I suddenly handed a piece of paper to him and he took it. On it had my cell number and email, and Simon's address. I then hugged Yami. Yami hugged me back and he kissed my forehead. We then broke apart and turned around heading towards Saphira.

"See you guys around" I said to Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Tea.

"See ya Sam" Joey shouted.

"Till next time" Tea added.

I smirked at her comment before giving them thumbs up and I got onto Saphira. I put my helmet on and started the bike. Saphira roared to life before I pulled away from the others and headed back home.

 **Three Weeks Later  
**  
When I arrived back at Simon's house; I was greeted by Simon along with Summer, Natalie, Wren, and their parents. They decided to throw me a welcome back home party which I enjoyed. To my surprise a few days later, I received a check in the mail from Pegasus. Pegasus had left a note telling me congratulations for a job well done in the Battle City Tournament. I had sent him an email thanking him for the check which was enough to get me a place of my own. Simon also promoted me to full-time at the bookstore.

That would help me pay the rent on the house I was now renting. I ended up moving out of Simon's house a couple of days after I received the check. The house was actually owned by Summer, Natalie, and Ren's parents. It was a cute two story place, with the basics, a kitchen, living room, dining room, sunroom, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. There was also a garage for me to put Saphira in. The house also came with its own washer and dryer thank god. I also spent some money I earned from my job to get a nice television, along with a PlayStation 2, and several games along with several DVD's. The house came with nice furniture, and other things.

Seto and I kept in touch by emailing each other at least every other day. Simon didn't seem surprised Seto was my mate. I told Summer that Mokuba would see her at school, and that got her to blush. Her siblings, and parents were surprised that her true mate was already revealed, Simon didn't seem to mind. Even though it was rare, some wolves found their true mates at young ages like twelve or thirteen.

Summer however was now being teased by her twin siblings. Of course all three of them were close, they just like to tease one another. I was now perfectly settled in my new home, and at the moment I was heading towards Yugi's home. I needed to let Yugi know where I lived now. Simon had the grandkids coming to spend the weekend with him and they wanted to run the shop with him, so Simon gave me an early weekend. It was a nice day and the sun was going to be setting soon. I was actually wearing my Izumi cosplay, my hair was in a braid.

The Game Shop wasn't that far from my house so I chose to walk. When the Kame Game shop appeared in my sight, I actually got excited. This was the first time I actually came here. Domino High would be getting out soon, so perhaps Yugi would come home soon. The shop sign said it was opened and I opened the door and went inside.

"Hello there may I help you?" Solomon Mutou greeted me as I approached him.

"Is Yugi home?" I asked the old man.

"He will be shortly wait a minute" Solomon said suddenly taking in my appearance. His eyes then went wide. "You're Samara Hudson the Girl on Fire!"

I chuckled at his comment.

"I sure am and if I am correct your Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather"

"Yes I am it's an honor to meet you young lady" Solomon took my hand and shook it.

Gawww Solomon was just as sweet in person as he was on the show.

"What can I do for you Samara?" Mr. Muto asked me.

"I actually needed to give Yugi my new address I finally moved out of Simon's place"

"How is Simon doing with his business?" Solomon asked.

"He's doing well, you should see the new books we have"

"I think I will" Solomon said as he smiled.

"Do you have any good cards packs I need some more cards too"

"Oh right this way" Soloman led me to a case that held many nice looking booster packs. It took me a few moments to decide which ones I wanted, and I quickly paid for them. I would open them up at home later. Just then the door to the shop opened and in came a tired looking Yugi.

"Hey Yugi" I greeted the King of Games.

"Samara hi!" Yugi greeted me. He walked over and stopped in front of me. "What brings you here?"

"She wanted to meet your Grandpa my boy!" Solomon boasted and I simply blushed.

"Well that's one reason" I admitted before I handed over Yugi my address. "I moved in a new place"

"That's awesome I bet your glad to have your own space" Yugi said taking the paper from me.

"It's nice, though I do miss Simon's cooking" both Yugi and I chuckled.

"Mr. Muto could I see your Blue Eyes White Dragon?" I asked turning to him. Solomon suddenly looked nervous. "I promise I won't further damage it you have my word, I just want to see yours"

"You can trust her Grandpa" Yugi reassured him as the King of Games as stood next to me.

"Alright" Solomon said before he turned around and got out the case that held his beloved Blue Eyes. He placed the box onto the table and opened it. His torn up Blue Eyes White Dragon looked back at me. It was beautiful.

"May I touch it?" I asked.

Solomon nodded and I carefully took the card into my right hand. And then I closed my eyes calling to my gift of healing. I focused all of my magic on the tear on the card and I heard Solomon and Yugi gasp. I felt the card becoming hole again and the sound of the tape was heard coming off. I opened my eyes once more and the silver light of my healing power faded. Now Solomon's Blue Eyes was no longer torn up.  
"You're card is no longer torn up" I said to Mr. Muto placing his beloved Blue Eyes back into its case. "I used my healing gift to put it back together"

"Oh wow" Yugi said.

Solomon's eyes suddenly began to get all teary and both of my hands and kissed them both.

"Thank you, thank you"

"Your welcome" I said back to the old man. "No Blue Eyes card should be destroyed"

I hung around with Yugi and his grandfather for a half hour before I left. I wanted to get home before it got dark. I had my wallet and keys in my pocket. I wasn't one to carry purses around much. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind having a purse; I just didn't use it much. I actually had my sunglasses on as I headed home, I was listening to some music on my I-Phone which was charged all the way when suddenly a black limo appeared next to me. I caught Mokuba's scent and I pulled off my ear buds just as the backdoor the limo opened.

"Hey Sam!" Mokuba greeted as he came over to me.

"Hey yourself kid what are you doing here?" I asked him ruffling his hair.

"I was on my way to Kaiba Corp I have to drop some papers off for Seto, would you like to go see him, I know it's been awhile"

I felt my face turn red. It had been awhile since I last saw my mate. Despite the fact we emailed each other constantly didn't mean I missed him.

"Only if it's okay with him kiddo, I don't want to bother him when he's busy"

"I'll call him how about that?" Mokuba asked.

I nodded and as Mokuba pulled out his cell phone, Roland joined us.

"How have you been Ms. Hudson?" he asked.

"I'm good and you don't need to call me that Roland just Samara or Sam will do"

Roland chuckled and nodded just Mokuba got off the phone.

"Seto doesn't mind if you come by, he's actually about to leave for the day" Mokuba then nodded towards the limo and I blushed as I got into the back seat. Mokuba quickly got in next to me and Roland returned to the passenger side of the limo, next to the driver. The ride to Kaiba Corp would only be a few minutes.

"So I heard you moved out of Simon's house finally" Mokuba said turning to me. Mokuba was dressed in his school uniform.

"Yep it's a nice place, I'm enjoying how's the Kaiba Land thing going?"

"It's going good, hopefully we can open our first one soon" Mokuba answered.

"How are you and Summer?" Mokuba's face turned red.

"We're doing fine, we're taking this whole mate thing slow, we'll date as most couples do, and later when we get older, I'll let her claim me"

"Smart choice, you're a good match for her kid"

"I'm glad I'm her mate, and I know she's glad to be mine, I really care about her"

I nodded knowing what he meant. I think it was smart to wait for Summer to claim Mokuba. Shortly we pulled up in front of Kaiba Corp headquarters and Mokuba opened the door and offered for me to get out.

"Holy crap" was all I could say taking in the building for the first time.

"Pretty nice isn't it?" Mokuba asked as he joined me after he shut the car door.

"Yep it sure is" I admitted. Roland got out and escorted us inside. The lobby was just like from the Virtual World, only a bunch of employees were hard at work. Mokuba and Roland allowed me to get into the elevator first like the gentlemen they were.

"Seto's office is on the last floor, under the roof" Mokuba explained after the doors to the elevator closed.

"Just how many employees work here?" I asked as the elevator began to go up.

"I don't the exact number but it's a lot, one of our IT guys just retired so we need a new person who can control viruses and what not"

That actually made me think of Ren.

Ren was very good with computers and he could make and undo Viruses, and other computer stuff. He was smart with computers, sure not as smart as Seto, but very close. The elevator came to a stop and I felt my face turning red.

Mokuba chuckled when he saw my face was blushing and he took my hand into his as the elevator doors opened. He led us down the hallway and we entered one of the many offices of Kaiba Corp. Several employees greeted Mokuba as we passed. Mokuba came to a stop in front of Seto's office and he knocked on the door. I heard Seto shout for him to come in and Mokuba smirked at me before opening the door. I walked inside first and Mokuba and Roland followed behind. Seto was dressed in his indigo trench coat, which was another favorite outfit of mine he wore.

"Hey Seto" Mokuba greeted.

"Hey kid" Seto shut his laptop as Mokuba came over to him. He set a file of papers on his brother's desk.

"Thanks kid" Seto said.

"See you at home bro, bye Sam!" Mokuba then quickly high tailed out of the office with Roland saying goodbye to me and he hurried after Mokuba.

"Sneaky little kid isn't he?" Seto asked and I nodded my face now blood red. Seto then got up and walked around his desk and came to me. He then brought me into a hug and I welcomed it.

"It's good to see you these last few weeks not seeing you in person hasn't been easy for me" Seto said as he placed a kiss against my forehead.

"Same here" I admitted.

Seto then brought my chin up and he kissed me. My inner wolf howled in joy as our lips touched after being separated. Seto suddenly grunted and our kiss stopped.

"What is it?" I asked my mate worried I hurt him.

"I think your claws came out" Seto joked and sure enough I saw my claws did come out. Luckily they didn't' rip his sleeves.

"Sorry that sometimes happens if I get too excited about something or other things"

"It's fine" Seto chuckled before he kissed my forehead again. "I'm ready to head home for the day anyway, I'll take you home"

"I would like that"

"That's my she-wolf" Seto teased. He put his laptop away and locked it in is his desk before he grabbed his briefcase. He then took my hand into his and our fingers intertwined as he walked out of his office as a couple. I heard some of the employees actually squeal at how cute a couple we were as Seto locked his office. He then took my hand into his once more and the two of us headed towards the elevator.

"Most of my staff think you and I are a good match" Seto said as the elevator doors closed and lurched heading down towards the bottom of the building.

"I'm glad to hear that, any jealous fan girls?"

"I don't care, if people have a problem you being my girlfriend they either be quiet or they'll have to deal with me personally" that comment got me to snort in amusement. Seto smirked at my reaction before the doors to the elevator opened and the two of us walked out of the lobby. Another limo waited for us, and Seto opened the door for me which I thanked him for. I got in first and my mate followed. I put my seatbelt on before I told Seto my address. Seto nodded and shouted at the driver where to go. It was now nightfall.

"How have you been?" Seto asked as we pulled away from Kaiba Corp.

"Busy with work and what not, I'm now full-time at the book store"

"That doesn't surprise me" Seto said and he kissed my hand.

"You really like to be affectionate with me don't you mate?" I teased Seto.

"Aren't I the only man to do that?" Seto teased back.

I simply rolled my eyes while Seto chuckled lightly. I then leaned against my mate's shoulder, feeling the need to be close to him. Seto kissed my forehead and the two of us remained like that until we came to a stop in front of my place.

"Nice place" Seto complimented as he got out of the car first.

"Thanks it may not be the Kaiba Mansion, but it's home"

"It's really nice I'm not kidding" Seto said. He then told the car driver to take a half hour break.

"You want to come inside?" I asked Seto surprised as the limo pulled away.

"If that's alright with you" Seto replied.

"Um, sure I'm just surprised you want to see what's inside"  
"Sam, I'm going to be coming over here so I might as well see what it looks like" Seto teased. I rolled my eyes at his teasing and I made a follow me gesture. It was a good thing I left the front light on. I fished my keys out and unlocked the door. I went inside first before Seto followed. I closed the door behind us before turning the lights on.

Seto looked around and I could tell he liked the way my house was designed.

"I want to get out of these clothes you can hang in the living room" I told my mate. Seto nodded and I quickly went up the stairs. A few minutes later I came back down stairs in a black tank top with grey sweat pants, my hair was still pulled back. Seto was on the couch examining Final Fantasy 7.

"That's a good game" I told my mate as I sat next to him.

"Is it like Duel Monsters?" Seto asked looking at me.

"Hardly" I told him taking the case from him. "It's both a role game and strategy game, it's similar to Kingdom Hearts"

"That I heard of, Mokuba actually just beat the first game" Seto said.

"I didn't know he was a gamer"

"Oh he loves role playing games, I never played one since I'm so busy"

"You can try mine when you have the time" I teased Seto placing the game on the coffee table in front of me. Seto smirked at me and suggested I sit in his lap. My turned red as I slid into his grasp. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist in a possessive manner. I then made the first move by placing my lips against his. I felt Seto's body shiver as my lips touched his. Seto then licked at my lips begging for his tongue to touch mine and I obeyed. His tongue then met with mine. My claws came out as our tongues danced for dominance, they then went away. I became so entranced on our make out session; I didn't at first feel Seto's hand on my leg, stroking it up and down in a teasing way. I growled when he did this and I ended the kiss.

"I was enjoying that" Seto teased.

"You were distracting me with teasing my leg you perv" I teased my mate back.

"That's my job" Seto said. "What are you doing tomorrow night anyway?"

"Nothing"

"Good because I want to take you out for our first date and I will keep it low key, later I'll take you somewhere nice"

"I like the sound of that" I then removed myself from Seto so he could get up. He texted his driver before he stood up.

"Mokuba is going to be at a friend's house all weekend and I'm taking the weekend off, and I would like to spend it with you"

That comment got me to turn red. Seto's smirk widened even more when he saw my face.

"I love it when you blush like that"

"Your not making it easy for me mate" I scolded him as the sound of the limo pulling up was heard.  
Seto laughed and I squealed in my mind. I then walked Seto to the door and opened it for him.

"I'll text you tomorrow when I'll pick you up" Seto said turning to me.

"I'll be keeping an eye out" I replied.

"Good girl" Seto teased before his lips met mine again. He caressed my face as he did this and my heart beat like crazy. The kiss was short but it was worth it.

"Bloody hell mate" I said to Seto as we broke apart.

"See you tomorrow love" Seto said before he turned around and headed towards the limo. I watched as he walked down the steps and as he got into the car. I didn't close the door until the limo pulled away into the night. I then shut the door and locked it. I then decided to turn for the night, but before I went to bed, Seto sent me a text.

 _Nice outfit_.

His text was meant to be a tease and I reacted by saying his outfit was sexier. He replied back saying.

 _Perhaps you would like to destroy it with your claws._

"Oh my god Seto Kaiba you are such a pervert" I said.

 **XD  
Next chapter Sam and Seto go on their first date and things will get hot towards the end of the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	27. First Date

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers!  
Hope you like this chapter.  
Because things are about to get hot!  
XD**

 **Samara's POV**

The next thing that woke me up the next morning was the buzzing of my I-Phone. Still sleepy eyed I grabbed the phone into my hand and looked to see who the hell was calling or texting me so damn early in the morning. I chuckled when I saw the text was from Seto.

 _Sorry to bother you so early but how does 6 work for you tonight?_

I replied back saying that six was fine. Seto replied a second later saying he would see me then before I put the phone back down so I could sleep some more. A few hours later I got out of bed still feeling tired and the need to eat. I forgotten I had to go see the doctor for well ya know. I was supposedly supposed to go before I came into the Yugioh World, but that got canceled since I came to this reality. Simon had referred me to this OB/GYN earlier.

According to what I heard she was werewolf who treated both human and non-human patients. She was also very busy so I was lucky to even get an appointment in to see her. After taking a shower and I dressed into a dark blue tank top with black jeans and my brown boots. My hair was loose and was neatly combed out of tangles. I then went to grab the usual wallet, keys, and my phone before I left the house.

 **An Hour and Half Later.**

I was in a good mood as I left the doctor's office. Everything from the appointment went well and I was healthy and what not. She also had asked if I had a true mate and of course I had to tell yes. I decided to leave out Seto's identity for his sake. As I went to Saphira I suddenly felt the spirits of Suzaku and Seiryuu suddenly stir.

 _Why are they acting up?_ I thought.

 _Can you hear us little one?_

I jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. It was both familiar and yet strange to me.

 _Who is this?_ I thought back to whoever owned the voice.

 _I am Suzaku little one_ Suzaku said back.

 _Well it's about time you finally spoken to me_ I teased the phoenix beast god.

 _She definitely is your daughter reincarnated_ another male voice said.

 _Hello to you as well Seiryuu_ I said back to the dragon beast god _. Why are you two suddenly so restless?  
Your cards are not on me right now.  
_  
That was true I left my deck and duel disk back at home.

 _We are sorry to bother you little one but we sense something bad will be happening soon_ Suzaku answered.

 _And you shall know in due time what this new threat is_ Seiryuu added. _For now you should go the museum and look at the tablet._

 _Won't I need your two cards to do that?_ I asked the two gods.

 _Not now you don't_ Suzaku answered.

By the way his tone was speaking he wanted me to go the museum and right now. So I turned on Saphira and headed into the direction of the Domino Museum. Since it was Friday the museum was a little crowded with visitors, most of them kids visiting from other schools. I had recognized one of Ishizu's colleagues and he recognized me. He told me that I was able to come and visit the tablets whenever I wished and I thanked him as he led me towards where the tablets were.

The lights where the tablets were already on and he stopped at the entrance to give me privacy. I walked over to where Seraphina's tablet was and stopped in front of it. From what I saw on the stone carvings, Seraphina appeared to be not only a fierce queen, but also a fierce warrior. It was then I suddenly felt myself being sucked into the past like the time during Seto and Yami's duel. My spiritual form was hovering in the air over a ruined landscape. I saw Seraphina was on the ground and she appeared to be worn out from whatever disaster that happened. I floated towards her and stopped a few feet away. I was able to get a good look at her, she was beautiful, her skin was a light tan only it was darker than Kisara's though.

Her eyes were a darker shade of red than her hair. Her dress had blood stained on it from either fighting or who else knows what. And I saw that she was pregnant. Seraphina was holding something in her grasp and I recognized it as Yami Bakura as the Thief King.

"Come on Aki you must wake up the fight is over" Seraphina begged. Her voice was on the urge of tears.

"Please don't leave me before I give birth to our child"

"Lady Seraphina!" came the voice of Priest Seto. Seraphina turned to see her cousin rushing towards her. "My lady it isn't safe for out here, you're father senses that your child is ready to be born we must get you to the birthing chamber"

"Not without my daughter's father Seto" Seraphina snapped. "That demon poisoned his mind thinking I was killed"

"Daughter" came the voice of Suzaku. The beast god in his human form appeared next to Seraphina.

"We must go"

Suddenly Bakura suddenly grunted and Seraphina's attention went back to her lover.

"What on earth happened?" Bakura asked opening his lavender eyes tiredly. Bakura noticed he was being held by Seraphina and he immediately kissed her.

So it appeared that Seraphina had survived the battle against Zorc, only Bakura's memories of what actually happened were not visible to Bakura himself.

 _No wonder he's so angry, he still thinks that Seraphina died_ I thought as I continued to watch. Bakura broke away from his wife when she suddenly growled and she hunched over in pain.

"She's coming" Seraphina told Bakura. Bakura nodded and got to his feet and he carefully picked up his wife as the labor process began.

I was then pulled back to reality and now I understood why Suzaku and Seiryuu wanted me to come here.

 _As you just saw my daughter lived and had a healthy daughter and she lived her life with Akefia, but somehow the Spirit of the Millennium Ring memories got erased_ Suzaku's voice told me.

I was about to respond when I suddenly caught the familiar scent and one I hoped to not smell again for awhile.

"Samara" came the voice of Bakura as he emerged out of the shadows. I was surprised the Millennium Ring didn't appear. Bakura was wearing the same outfit he wore throughout Season 2.

"What do you want Bakura?" I asked.

"We need to talk" Bakura growled.

"Then make it short" I replied my tone on the edge of a growl on its own. Bakura chuckled lightly as he came closer to me.

"What did you just see?" he inquired looking behind at the stone tablet.

"What I needed to see, Seraphina didn't die in the way you thought she did"

At that comment Bakura's eyes widened.

"That's not possible" he said. "I held her"

"That damn demon Zorc or whatever the f**k he is screwed up your memories, Seraphina survived the fight and she was able to deliver your child" I countered. "And you two lived a good life until you passed on into the afterlife"

"Lies" Bakura snapped.

"I tell the truth I wouldn't lie to you not with something like this"

Bakura tried to approach me but I snarled at him and he stopped.

"I am already mated to someone Bakura"

"I know that and I don't care you belong with me"

He tried to get closer but I simply snarled this time a more scary sounding growl.

"I will warn you now Bakura, do not come near my mate or try anything to hurt him because if you do, you'll regret it, and I don't want to hurt you either, and I suggest you keep your distance from me"

I then walked past Bakura who didn't say a word. By the time I left the museum I went home to take a nap. But before I got to Saphira, I texted Seto that I encountered Bakura. Immediately my mate texted me back demanding if I was hurt.

 _I'm fine mate_ I said back to Seto.

He replied back a second later with a question that surprised me.

 _Will it be alright if I stayed with you tonight that way I can protect you_ his question got my face to turn blood red.

 _I'm fine with that_ I sent back.

Seto only sent me a text saying I love you and he would see me soon.

By the time I got home I was pretty tired. So I didn't bother to get out of my clothes as I went into my room. Sleep claimed me after my head hit the pillow. I woke up an hour and a half later, saying it was 4:30. My phone was charged and I went to take a shower. I chose a pair of black jeans that looked good with a dark red top, I wore a pair of black boots and I chose to put my hair in a braid.

I decided to play Final Fantasy 7 while I waited for Seto. I was already past the first boss when my phone buzzed saying Seto was here. My heart began to beat like hell and I shut off the Playstation 2 and went to the door.

"Hey" Seto greeted me as I opened it. "You look nice"

"So do you mate" I told him and I let him come inside. He carried an overnight bag. He looked damn good in his long sleeved black shirt; he had on jeans which were pretty nice looking. He wore black shoes that were a mix of business and casual. Like me he wore a jacket, it wasn't one of his trench coats though.

"I'll leave the bag here for now" my mate told me as he the overnight bag in the living room.

He then took my hand into his and he kissed it before we headed out. What was in the driveway was nice.

"Is this a mustang?" I asked admiring his personal car.

"Close it's a Camaro" Seto corrected me with a smirk. The car's coloring was blue and white surprise, surprise, the color of a Blue Eyes. The ride to wherever we were going was smooth.

"It's been awhile since I last drove this thing" Seto admitted as we entered Domino City.

"It's not that loud I noticed"

Seto smirked at that comment. He continued to drive until we were out of the city.

"Okay where exactly are you taking me?" I asked my other half.

"Somewhere we're the two of us will be alone" Seto said to me.

I had a feeling I knew where he was taking us and what the date was going to be. He ended up bringing us to a private property that had a cliff that overlooked Domino City.

"I didn't realize this was your property" I said to my mate after we got out of his car. He had a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. I could smell the food from the basket and my fangs elongated.

"I had to get this property because of the view, Mokuba and I sometimes come here when we have time to hang out" Seto admitted before the two of us headed towards the cliff side. Seto stopped in front of a tree that was a safe distance from the cliff edge and I spread the picnic blanket. Seto ended up brining some damned good food which consisted of shrimp, some kind of pasta entrée, freshly made garlic, bread, and to be funny some sodas. There were other things that were delicious and I ate everything like a starved animal.

"Take it easy or you'll choke" Seto scolded. He had his typical smirk on his face and I shot him the bird. Seto chuckled before he continued to eat his meal.

"So who made this?" I asked.

"I had some members of my cooking staff make this, I had a feeling you might like and I was right" Seto said.

"They did a good job" I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that"

After I finished eating, Seto took my food and put it back into the basket so the trash could be tossed out. He then laid back and I did the same. Seto took my hand into his as we watched the stars.

"When was the last time you did something this?"

"A year ago" Seto confessed. "Looking at the stars always relaxes me, besides dueling"

"How about something else?" I asked him as I sat up.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked as he sat up as well.

"Just watch"

I then pulled out my phone and found the first Yugioh Abridged episode. I then held the phone so Seto and I could both watch it. My mate thought most of the episode funny, but he didn't like the scenes where Mokuba was being told to shut up. As the episode came to an end I had an idea.

"What is it you sound quiet" Seto asked looking at me.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine I just thought well would you like to see my wolf form?"

At that question Seto's face turned red slightly.

"I don't need to undress Seto so chill" I said to him.

"Alright I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be uncomfortable with doing this that's all"

I gave my mate a quick peck on the lips before I stood up and backed away. I called to the beast inside me and I felt my body making the change. A second later I stood in front of a surprised Seto Kaiba eying back a white wolf coming to him. I came to a stop next to him and sat onto my haunches.

"You're beautiful" was all Seto said before he began to stroke my fur. I then put myself into his lap and he continued to stroke my fur. For a wolf I was slightly larger than my wild cousins but not by much. The two of us remained like this for twenty more minutes enjoying the view of Domino at night time before we decided to head back to my house.

"Sorry" I apologized to my mate as he brushed off white fur from his pants. "I forgot I tend to shed"

"I'll get used to it, your wolf form is part of who you are" Seto said. "You're also were a little heavy on my lap"

I smirked at that comment as I got back into the Camaro with him. The two of us were quiet when as we drove back to my house, most because we were both tired. But Seto held my hand as he drove. For a guy who ran Kaiba Corporation, he was a very good driver. I offered to let Seto use the garage but he rather have his car outside in case he had to go anywhere that I could understand.

"It looks like you were playing something before I came to pick you up" Seto said noticing the Playstation controller was on the floor.

"I was playing FF7" I explained as I hung up our jackets.

"Can I give it a shot?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"You want to try huh?" I teased him back.

"How hard can it be?" Seto smirked even more.

So that was how I now sat next to my mate as he played the first moments of FF7. I explained to him how the controls of the game worked, and Seto seemed to get it. However due to his lack of experience he got killed several times. My mate would say "Damn It" each time he died. After the fifth time he died he was able to get Cloud to the core of the Mako Reactor.

"What the hell?" Seto asked as the game screen turned into a battle one.

"Your first boss fight this boss is weak to thunder magic so use the materia on Cloud"

"Alright this shouldn't be too hard" Seto said.

At first Seto did well, but he then began to have trouble and he then couldn't use anymore magic or potions since he used them all up in the fights on the way to the reactor.

"Mo******ker" Seto growled when Cloud and Barret were killed. "Okay this is harder than duel monsters definitely" he admitted putting the controller down.

"You'll get it eventually"

I then yawned and stood up.

"You sound tired" Seto said.

"I am a little"

"How about we turn in for the night?" he asked and he gave me a seductive smirk. That got me to turn red. I then made him go upstairs to my bedroom to wait while I checked the locks. Once everything was secure I headed upstairs. Seto was in my bathroom so I used that chance to get out of my clothes and change into my sleepwear. I chose black sleeping shorts with a dark blue tank top. I had brushed my teeth downstairs. The door to the bathroom opened and my eyes went wide. My mate came out of the bathroom completely shirtless, and I thought he was well built that was an understatement. He wore black pajama pants, and his hair looked a little wet. Either way he was sexy as hell.

"I take it you like what you see" Seto teased as he saw me gawking at him.

"No s**t Sherlock" I replied to him my face still red. Seto's smirk turned evil and I only turned my face away. A second later Seto's lips were upon mine and the kiss was full of hunger. I closed my eyes and allowed him to push me onto my back and he got on top of me.

"Samara look at me" Seto said and I opened my eyes. My eyes met into his sapphire blue orbs.

"If you don't want to continue I understand"

"Your fine" I reassured him. He simply nodded before his lips went back to mine. His tongue pushed itself into my mouth and our tongues met and battled for dominance. My claws came out and they latched themselves onto my mate's muscular arms. The kiss lasted for another few minutes before Seto pulled away and he attacked my throat on the left side. He first used his tongue to lick from the bottom of my neck the top, and he did this slowly. My body shivered in delight as he did this, went he came to my weak spot, he gently nipped my skin.

"Bloody hell" was all I could say as Seto did this. I then jumped when I felt him tease my leg the way he did last night. Alright that did it. I growled and I rolled our bodies over so he know lay beneath me.

"Now who's the naughty one?" Seto teased as I sat on his lap. He then noticed the look I had on my face.

"Sam what is it?"

"Seto it's time for me to claim you"

Seto slowly sat up and he held his arms around my waist so he could hold me as I straddled his lap.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything love, it will hurt for a second"

"Alright" Seto said and I made him expose the left side of his throat. I searched for an area to mark him and found one near the base of his neck. My fangs then elongated and I licked his flesh making his body shiver. Then I gently put my fangs into his flesh. Seto grunted as his blood entered my mouth and it went down my throat. I felt his part of our mating bond open. I then pulled my fangs away and kissed Seto's bite, so it would heal. My healing power healed the bite wound and my mark now looked back at me.

"You'll like this" I told Seto. "Your mark is of the Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Seto smirked at that comment. I then bit into my wrist and I let my blood pour into my mouth and then I pressed my lips against Seto's. I felt a small drizzle of blood flow down my lips as my blood entered his body and my part of the mating bond opened.

"Sorry about that" I apologized as I pulled away wiping my mouth off of my blood.

"It's fine" Seto reassured me. "Look at your left shoulder"

I looked to where my mate suggested and sure enough his mark for me of the Blue Eyes White Dragon the color of black looked back.

"You feel the bond don't you?"

"I think so" Seto answered. "It will take some getting used to"

 _Take him now_ my inner wolf said.

I felt my face turn red.

"What is it?" Seto asked noticing my face was embarrassed.

"My wolf wants to well"

"Oh I see" Seto smirked. He then suddenly kissed me which caught me off guard. He then pulled away.

"Samara we don't have to"

"I can't get pregnant right now, only during a full moon and I want to, I just ask to be gently with me, I'm fine to be sexually active"

"Good because now your mine" Seto then pushed me beneath him. "I intend to make you scream Samara"

"Now's who's the pervert?" I taunted him back. Seto smirked before his lips seized mine with his. Then slowly our clothing went to the floor. When he and I became one I actually did yelp since the pain was new. My mate was gentle with me and he and I were soon lost in the thrill of pleasure. And true to his word I did scream in pleasure. Now the two of us were exhausted from making love to one another.

"Did I hurt you?" Seto asked.

"No you didn't" I reassured my mate as I curled next to him.

Seto wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Samara"

"Ya, ya, I know you do" I teased him.

Seto chuckled before he and I fell asleep, now finally one at last.

 **Long live Stubbornshipping!  
I can hear fan squeals!  
**


	28. A Day Together

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another sweet Stubbornshipping chapter for ya!  
Enjoy!**

 **Samara's POV**

The sound of my television was what woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and felt that I was alone in my bed. I turned around and sure enough Seto wasn't next to me.

 _Oh brother he got up to play Final Fantasy 7 again_ I thought as I sat up.

At first I didn't know why I was without my clothes, and then the events of last night came back to me. Immediately my face turned red, last night had been the one of the best moments of my life, and Seto Kaiba was, well let's just say I'm glad he was my mate and I looked forward to having more intimate moments in the future. I got out of bed while holding the sheet around me; I quickly swiped my clothes and pulled them on. I quickly made the bed before going downstairs. As I expected Seto was in front of the television completely concentrated on Final Fantasy 7. I smirked and was pleased to see he finally made it to past the first boss finally. I tried not to drool because he still wore his pajama pants, and was shirtless.

"I see you finally beat the first boss" I teased my mate wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I was wondering would you get up" Seto teased back but he still kept his eyes on the game. I chuckled and watched as Seto get to Tifa's Seven Heaven Bar and there Cloud reunited with Tifa.

"Whoa who's that?" Seto asked as Tifa's name screen came up.

"Tifa, she's Cloud's love interest"

"She's good looking" Seto said and I growled at that comment as Seto exited the name screen. "Relax your better looking Samara"

"Good" was all I could say. My eyes then went to my mark that now looked back at me on Seto's shoulder. A wicked grin came to my lips and I began to kiss the flesh where his mark was. Immediately Seto stopped playing Final Fantasy 7.

 _Good I have his attention now_ I thought with a smirk.

"Samara what are you doing?" Seto asked me.

I didn't answer as I licked my way from Seto's mark to where his weak spot was at his throat. Then I nipped it lightly. Like lightning I was pinned to the floor with my mate above me smirking evilly.

"Two can play at this game"

He then seized my lips into his and his tongue went into my mouth. Already I could feel my mate's desire to make love again. Without warning Seto suddenly scooped me into his arms, and I was now blushing red. My legs were around his waist while my arms were around his neck.

"Don't you want to turn the game off?" I asked.

"Later" was all Seto could say before he headed back into the direction of my room where made love again for the second time.

 **Later.**

"When was the last time you saw Simon?" I asked Seto as we drove towards the bookstore in Seto's car.

"I can't remember it's been awhile" Seto answered. After our second round of sex we both stopped to get a bite to eat. I tended to be moody when I got hungry and it appeared the same way with Seto. We both grabbed a bite from one of the local coffee joints and I suggested we go see Simon. For the hell of it I wore my blood red dress that I wore on the first day of Battle City with black pants underneath and boots. My hair was down. Seto was back in the clothes he wore last night thankfully they weren't wrinkled.

"I'll warn you Summer will probably be there with her siblings Ren and Natalie"

"Oh this I look forward to" Seto smirked.

"If you even try to torment Summer, Seto, I'll kick your ass in a duel"

"Only if you can beat me"

That comment got me to roll my eyes as we pulled up to the front of the store. Thankfully it wasn't busy and now would be a good time to see Simon. As I expected at the front desk was Summer and she her attention was on her duel monsters cards when I came in with my mate.

"Hey Summer" I greeted the thirteen year old.

"Hey Sam" Summer said back looking up from her deck. "I just got a few new packs of cards and I'm making another deck"

Her green eyes suddenly went wide when she Seto standing behind me.

"Holy crap you brought Seto Kaiba here with you?!" Summer exclaimed not believing her eyes.

"Oh didn't you hear he's my mate"

"And your Mokuba's I take it" Seto replied back to Summer. His tone was kind, but Summer looked nervous and at the mention of Mokuba, her face turned red.

"Yeah I am, Grandpa!" Summer then shouted towards the back of the store.

"What are you yelling about Summer?!" came the annoyed voice of Ren. Ren came out from the back and came behind his sister. Ren was a handsome werewolf with black hair in the exact same style like Ren Maaka's from the Chibi Vampire series, however unlike Ren Maaka, Ren Turner wasn't a skirt chaser. His eyes were green like Summer's, he wore a black shirt, over a dark blue undershirt, he wore black jeans and shoes.

"Holy S**T!" Ren said realizing he was looking at Seto Kaiba.

"Will you guys quit gawking at my" I scolded. My tone held a bit of command in it.

"Sorry" both Summer and Ren said in unison.

"Ren I thought you were trying to fix my computer you dolt" Natalie's voice growled as she came up to her twin's side. Unlike her younger siblings she didn't freak out when she saw Seto and me. Natalie's hair was dark blue and her eyes were purple like Yugi's. Today she wore an emerald green t-shirt with the regular jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back.

"Nice to finally see a two duelist champion, your duel with Yugi was epic" Nat said to Seto. "At least someone appreciates my dueling; also Summer happens to be a fan of yours"

"Thanks" Seto said at Natalie's comment.

Summer sent a death glare at her sister.

"It appears you got an admirer love" I told Seto noticing Summer's behavior.

"Blame my older sibling for blurting it out" Summer growled.

Natalie smirked before she turned around to get Simon.

"I'm gonna head back to whatever I was doing" Ren added before leaving the room.

"Now you see what I have to put up with" Summer said to me. "Those two drive me crazy"  
Seto chuckled lightly and he approached Summer.

"You wouldn't mind if I looked at your cards would you?"

"No I don't just don't mess them up they're important to me" Summer replied. Seto nodded and began to look at her deck, while Simon finally came out.

"Well I'll be damned" the middle aged werewolf said. "It's about time you came to visit"

"You look good Simon" Seto said looking up to the former alpha. "No wonder your granddaughter is tied up for the first rank of youngest regional champion, her deck looks good"

Summer smirked at that comment.

"I just hope you will be good to Samara, as you know she's been through hell"

"Gramps don't embarrass Sam" Ren said coming back from wherever he was. "That damn computer of Nat's is driving me crazy"

"What exactly is going on?" Seto asked suddenly interested.

"She's got a virus on it, normally I can fix things like virus's but the one she's got is a pain in the ass"

"REN!" came the angry voice of Natalie. "What the hell are you doing not working on my laptop!"  
Natalie came to the store front looking annoyed.

"I can't fix it you got one nasty virus that sadly I can't fix" Ren said back to her.

"Damn it now I have to cough up 500 dollars for a new laptop just peachy" Nat growled.

"Show me what the problem is" Seto said to Ren in his commanding tone. Ren nodded and made a gesture to follow him. In the back office where I usually worked, on a nearby desk was the laptop in question. Immediately Seto got all business like and turned the laptop to face him. Ren explained what was going on, and Seto listened and nodded. I watched as the two of them work and Natalie, Summer, and Simon watched the doorway. A few minutes later there was a beep and Natalie's laptop home screen returned to normal. Seto smirked and Ren did too.

"Your laptop should be fine now, I would recommend Norton, and that way you don't have to deal with anymore viruses, nice background by the way"

I suddenly got curious and I hurried to see what Seto was talking about. I nearly burst out laughing on the screen was Yugi.

Natalie quickly turned red and she thanked Seto before she snatched her laptop and hurried out of the room.

"How skilled are you with computers?" Seto asked suddenly turning to Simon, his tone was businesslike but it wasn't cruel.

"Hacker wise" Ren replied.

"One of my IT guys just retired and I need someone to fill his position are you interested?"

Ren's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Indeed I am"

"Good"

Ren then gave Seto his cell and Seto took it and told Ren he would contact him for a performance interview to see if he was qualified.

"I can't believe you just did that" I told my mate as we left the office.

"Ren is talented for Kaiba Corp and I could use his talents" Seto explained. "And I like him, though he tends to annoy both of his sisters, he cares for them a lot, and a person like that I want in my company" Seto then took my hand into his.

"You two make a good couple" Summer interrupted. Seto's face turned red and I smirked.

"Before you go, how about you duel me?" Summer challenged at Seto.

"Did I just hear my little sister challenge the Seto Kaiba?!" Natalie said suddenly popping up from behind Summer.

"OMG! Natalie you're so nosy!" Summer snapped.

"This is going to be good" Ren added.

"I never pass a challenge up kid" Seto said to Summer. This time Summer smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, you can use one of my other decks, you'll be surprised what kind of monsters I use"

So that's how Simon closed the store down temporally so Summer and Seto could duel. The both sat at one of the tables near the fantasy section and started. Both Summer and Seto were focused on this duel, and I found in entertaining. The duel lasted for almost an hour because both Summer and Seto kept doing good moves. That was until Summer lost all her life points.

"You're good keep it up" Seto said to Summer and he patted her head. Summer smirked and replied.

"It was an honor to duel you"

Seto nodded at her before he walked over to me.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded.

"She almost had you" I told my mate as we drove towards my house.

"She's smart, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up beating Rebecca Hawkins" Seto said. "By the way I'm not comfortable leaving you alone at your house so how would you feel coming to mine for the night?"

He had a point, about that. Frankly I didn't want to see Bakura again anytime soon.

"I'll accept your offer"

"Good" my mate said with a smirk.

"God you're such a pervert"

"Only around you Sam" Seto teased.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

I knew the Kaiba Mansion was big, but that was a freaking understatement. The whole estate was bigger than my whole pack's homes combined. That's what you get for having Seto Kaiba as your mate. I set my belongings in Seto's room, which was larger than mine. The walls were the color of sky blue, with a mixture of white. His bed was a king sized one, and the wood was beautiful. They four corners bed posts were surprise, surprise, Blue Eyes White Dragon heads.

At the moment I was wearing black sweat pants and a sky blue tank top, my hair was tied back. Seto then came and got me to show me the rest of the mansion. The mansion was breathtaking, it had who knows how many guest rooms, the kitchen was big, the living room was twice the size of mine, the dining room appeared not to be used much but it was still beautiful. Outback was a huge swimming pool and a hot tub.

"I think by the look on your face you like the layout" Seto said interrupting my thoughts. I was looking at a picture when he came next to me.

"Yeah I do" I said and I took the picture. On it was what I think was Seto's mother and father. Mokuba and Seto's mother had the exact hair color as his, their father had Mokuba's black hair which was in the same style as my mate's. The only difference was that Seto's mother had Mokuba's eye color while their  
father had Seto's sapphire blue orbs. Seto's father seemed to be reading a book sitting in a chair, while their mother who was pregnant with Mokuba, held on arm around a sleeping Seto against her swollen belly, and the other hand was on her stomach.

"That was taken before Mom went into labor" Seto said taking the picture. His voice sounded a little sad. "As you probably know, she died giving birth to Mokuba, and my biological father had to play the role of Mom and Dad, he was a good man, I miss them both"

"I can understand how you feel" I told Seto taking his hand into mine. Seto then kissed me suddenly which caught me off guard. He still clutched the photo.

"Sorry" Seto apologized. "But I had to do that"

I simply nodded before Seto put the photo down and suggested we eat something before settling down for the night. We had to my surprise Pita Bread and Hummus; I actually had to snatch the tub away from Seto because he kept trying to hog it. Then the two of us chose to go to his bedroom for the night. Seto said he wanted to take a shower before he would join me. While he took his shower I chose to put on my nightwear, which was a blue and white summer night gown.

I wore black sleeping shorts underneath; the nightgown had straps on the shoulders. I was in the middle of watching the second Hobbitt movie when the door opened from Seto's bathroom and out came my mate. He wore similar pajama pants like he did last night the same style and color; his hair was hot when it was wet.

"What are you watching?" Seto asked noticing I had my I-Pad in my lap. My mate already something similar to an I-Pad.

"I'm watching "The Hobbitt, Desolation of Smaug"

"Wait isn't Smaug that dragon you use?"

"Yep, I guess Pegasus felt the need to make such a badass card" I answered. "Which reminds me" I put my I-pad down and plugged in its charger next to my phone beforeI grabbed the box I had on the nightstand next to me. "I have something I know you will want"

This got Seto's eyes to widen in interest. He smirked before coming to join me on the bed. The sheets were the same color like the walls, blue and white. Seto took the box from me and opened it. His sapphire blue eyes widened.

"This is a real card?"

"Yes it is" I answered as my other half took out Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. "I was lucky to get another copy of that card, and I knew you would want it"

"Thank you" Seto said before putting the card back into its box. He then suddenly pulled me into his lap. I placed my forehead against his; I could feel the dampness of his hair. My mate looked down at what I was wearing and he smirked.

"I see you noticed what coloring my night gown is" I said with a smirk back.

"It looks sexy on you, but you look better with it off" Seto then quickly removed the gown and I growled holding my arm across my breasts.

"Don't hide anything from me Samara, you know I would never hurt you" Seto said to me. He then lay me beneath him. He then pulled my arm away so my front was exposed. His sapphire blue eyes went to my scar and he frowned. Then he pressed his lips against it, and my body shivered. He then kissed the top of my boobs, before his lips went to his mark. His tongue slid out of his mouth and he traced the outline of my mark with it.

"Damn it you're not playing fair mate" I growled at Seto.

"Sometimes I don't play fair" Seto teased.

I suddenly surprised my mate by sinking my fangs into the left side of his throat, the bite was not hard and it didn't make the screen break much. Seto growled in pleasure when I did this, one arm rested against my bare back, while the other held my thigh. I licked the small amount of blood that came out and I then healed the bite wound.

"It's my turn" Seto said before he had my lips with his once more. The two of us then had sex for the third time and it was better than the first two.

 **^^  
** **I hope you guys enjoyed meeting Summer and her siblings. Till next time.**


	29. A New Evil

**^^  
Hello my fellow readers and Stubbornshipping!  
As promised here is the continuation of Girl on Fire. We enter the Awakening of the Dragons Arc. Hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for Sam and Seto!**

 **Sam's POV**

I stood outside the game shop waiting for Yugi to come out. Yugi had called me last night and suggested we head over to the Domino Museum with our God cards. And this meant him skipping several classes and he got an earful from me about that. I for one never skipped class when I was still in high school, I only didn't make it to certain classes if there were emergencies or doctor appointments. I wore my Izumi Curtis outfit which consisted of the white dress, black pants underneath, and black slip on shoes. Izumi wore sandals in Full Metal Alchemist but I did not. I wore the Evenstar pendant around my neck and my hair was tied back in a pony tail. I had the day off today from the bookstore and I was going to use this time to my advantage. The door to the shop opened and out came Yugi looking guilty as hell.

"Hey Sam thanks for agreeing to come to the museum with me" the King of Games greeted as he walked over to me.

"You know the others are going to find out that you aren't going to show at school for first period, Yugi" I told him simply as he shut the door behind him and the two of us began to head into the direction of Domino Museum.

"I don't want to involve them in this, besides it's time for Yami to learn about his past" Yugi stated as we came to a crosswalk.

"I agree and I need to also unlock my memories from my past life" as the light turned green and we walked across the road.

Bakura had been keeping his distance from me these past two weeks and I was glad. I still would have dreams about him and Seraphina, which only made me more determined to help the thief king move on into the afterlife where Seraphina no doubt was waiting for him. My relationship with Seto was going well and the two of us went on several more dates when we would have the time. At the moment my mate was in America with Mokuba on Kaiba Corp business. Seto and I would text each other numerous times instead of constant calls. The walk to the museum only took about fifteen minutes and by the time we stood in front of the steps, Yugi and I came to a stop.

"I sense my brother is restless Yugi let him out"

Yugi nodded and I watched as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and spin around. I had always liked the transformation between Yugi and Yami. A second later Yami stood in Yugi's place.

"Good morning brother" I greeted.

"Good morning to you Samara I really appreciate you coming with me here, to be honest I needed you at my side for this event"

I chuckled as Yami blushed and I pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. We were about to go up the steps when our names were being called. Both Yami and I turned to see Tea, Tristan, and Joey running over to us. They were in their school uniforms.

"I told you they would show up" I teased Yami.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Joey demanded as he stopped first.

"We've been looking for you Yugi everywhere this is completely out of character for you" Tea asked next.

"I wanted to find out my memories without involving any of you" Yami confessed bowing his head low. "I'm sorry"

"We're a team man and we never will turn our backs on you" Tristan said firmly.

"Tristan's right Yugi" Joey agreed.

Tea nodded.

"No friendship speech?" I asked looking to Tea.

Tea chuckled and she shook her head no. It was then I put my hand forward and everyone shot me a questioning look.

"We're all in this as one are we not?" I asked my friends.

"Right" Joey said before he placed his hand on top of mine. Tea's followed and Tristan did the same, finally Yami placed his over Tristan's.

"I'm grateful to have you all as my friends" Yami said.

"Awww don't mention it Yug" Joey said.

 **In the Tablet Room**

"Yami are you sure you want me to be the first to see my memories?" I asked my brother. Yami nodded and I sighed. We all stood in front of the stone tablet of Seraphina.

"Alright then" I then drew out Seiryu and Suzaku from my pocket and I held the cards up to the stone carving of Seraphina. Immediately I heard the cries of Suzaku and I felt a vision coming to me. Like before I floated above completely invisible over Ancient Egypt. Below me was Seraphina dressed in her signature white dress with the gold trimming and red train flowing behind her. She wore the crown that was the same as Yami's back in his time in Egypt. Seraphina's hair was a mess and she was crying hard. She was knelt in front of a carving of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and in her arms she held a man with sky blue hair. It was long, but shorter than Kisara's.

"Jorah I beg of you please don't leave me" Seraphina said.

My eyes widened at finally learning of the mysterious being's name. Jorah opened his eyes weakly and they were the same coloring as Kisara's. Jorah looked to Seraphina and he smiled weakly.

"It's time for me to go my love"

"This isn't fair" Seraphina said as she broke down and she bent her head down. Jorah then caressed her face with a single hand and made Seraphina look into his eyes.

"Someone else is meant to have your love, and you will never be alone the Blue Eyes White Dragon has my soul inside it and it is yours to command as you have commanded my heart" Jorah then pressed his bloodstained lips against the young queen's. Seraphina closed her eyes as she shared one last kiss with him before his mouth broke away from hers and he died in her arms. Then he disappeared into sky blue particles. Seraphina screamed as the roar of a Blue Eyes White Dragon was heard. I was then thrown back into reality and the impact from the vision made me be thrown backwards and thankfully Joey caught me.

"What did you see?" Yami asked.

"I only saw one memory and not all but I now know why I have such a powerful connection to the Blue Eyes White Dragon" I said as Joey helped me stand right. I wasn't aware I had a few tears sliding down my face and I wiped them away. "I'm okay you guys the memory I just saw was just incredibly sad"

I guess I would just have to wait to see what other memories my past life had. We all then went to stone tablet that held Yami and Seto's past selves carved onto it.

"Go for it brother" I told Yami. Yami turned to me and nodded before he drew out his three Egyptian God cards. He held them up to the tablet and we all waited for something to happen.

"Holy crap!" I said as the glass in front of the tablet suddenly turned to ice and Yami yelped as the three Egyptian God cards suddenly glowed with dark energy.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joey demanded as Yami bent over in pain.

"The energy from the God cards is being drained and I sense a great evil" Yami finally answered. A scream was suddenly heard and we all turned around wondering what on earth was going on. The three God cards then suddenly returned to normal.

"What was that?" Tea asked.

"Just follow me" I answered and I began to walk fast towards the entrance of the museum. The others followed and when we all got outside many duel monsters, and I mean many greeted us. Some of the citizens of Domino watched in awe as many different monsters roamed around, while others ran for it.

"Samara look out!" Joey shouted and I turned to my left to see the Reaper of Cards coming towards me.

"F**k off you spook!" I yelled and I shot a stream of fire towards the undead monster. The Reaper screeched as my fire magic began to burn its cloak and it turned around to flee.

"Someone's duel disk must have gone haywire" Tristan suggested.

"These aren't holograms Tristan" I said to my friend turning to the others. "These are real duel monsters in the flesh and Kaiba Corp isn't responsible for this chaos"

"I'm not buying that crap" Joey growled. I turned to the hot headed blonde.

"I speak the truth pack mate, and going to Kaiba Corp now only be pointless by now the entrance will be bombarded with reporters, and my mate isn't in the country"

"I have to agree with Sam on this" Tea voiced in. "I think it's best if we go back to school"

"Awww Tea you suck!" Joey and Tristan complained.

 **Later  
Yugi's House**

Yugi invited me to come over for dinner at his place and hang out. I accepted his offer and for the hell of it I brought my duel disk and my deck. Joey, Tristan, and Tea also came over to hang out as well. Before dinner I helped Joey and Tristan with their homework, while Tea had gone to help Yugi's mother to cook. Mrs. Muto was a kind woman and she was a damn good cook. She made spaghetti from scratch with a fresh salad and homemade garlic bread. Joey, Tristan, and I ended up hogging most of the food which only made Yugi and Tea laugh. I tried to offer to clean up but Solomon shooed me out of the kitchen and I now sat on the floor in front of the television watching the news with the others. Yami was now back out and he wore one of his black tank tops along with the usual black pants and shoes. I was still wearing my outfit from earlier and I was looking through my deck when Seto's press conference was about to start.

"These monsters have been showing up all over the world" Yami said.

"Here comes your boyfriend Sam" Joey said as Seto appeared on the screen in front of a podium. I was surprised to see Ren behind him, next to Mokuba. I guess Seto hired Ren to replace that I.T. guy who retired. Seto explained after a lot of extensive testing of the holographic simulation systems the monster sightings were unrelated to Kaiba Corp and thus my mate's company wasn't responsible.

"Is he telling the truth?" Tristan asked looking to me.

"He wouldn't lie about something like this" I answered.

"I didn't know Ren worked at Kaiba Corp" Tea said and we all turned to see her blushing.

"Tea why just you admit you like Ren, you always had a crush on him anyway" Joey teased.

"SHUT UP!" Tea snapped.

This made me smirk and I turned to Yami.

"Yami is Yugi listening in?" I asked my brother.

"He is" Yami said with a nod. My smirk widened even more.

"Ren's twin sister Natalie has a crush on him big time"

Immediately both Tristan and Joey burst out laughing while Tea only sweat dropped. Yami actually chuckled and I laughed my ass off. Suddenly there was a crash heard from below in the card shop and as one we all stood up.

"Grandpa is downstairs" Yami said. We all hurried down the shop and we found Solomon the floor.

"Yugi some thugs came in here and took the god cards I tried to stop them but I couldn't" Solomon said as he was helped up by Tristan and Yami.

"We'll find them Gramps!" Joey said as he stormed towards the door. I followed after the blonde and when we came outside my eyes widened. Obelisk was now hovering over the city along with Slifer and Ra. The others came outside and their eyes did the same. I swore as we all turned away to avoid being blinded by a strong source of light. Then three figures on motorcycles stood in front of us.

"Return to me my God Cards" Yami said firmly.

"Sorry Pharaoh but if you want your precious cards you have to get through us" an Australian voice taunted.

I knew this voice belonged to Valon.

"Don't taunt him" I snapped at Dartz's men.

"So you're the Girl on Fire" Rafael added. "It's an honor to meet you"

"F**k off" I snapped.

"She certainly does have fire within her" Alister finished.

"We're not scared of you punks!" Joey yelled.

"Butt out mutt" Valon said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Joey roared losing his temper. Tristan and Tea held him back.

"If you want your cards back Pharaoh then you must follow us!"

Then three of them turned their bikes around and rode off. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra then disappeared just as a roar was heard and a beam of gold shot out from my card holder. I watched as Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion appeared next to me.

"Holy crap!" Joey yelled.

Drogon bent down and he extended his wing to me. I had seen Season 6 of Game of Thrones and Drogon were just as big as he was towards the end of the season along with his brothers. I walked onto Drogon's wing and I hoisted myself onto his back. I grabbed his neck spikes and I turned to the others.

"Climb onto their backs they won't hurt you"

Joey gulped as he turned to Viserion.

Viserion blew his nose in front of the blonde's face before he extended his wing and Joey hesitantly climbed up it and onto his back. Tristan followed while Yami and Tea got onto Rhaegal's back. Drogon roared before he moved forward and he took flight. Rhaegal and Viserion following after their brother. Flying over Domino on Drogon's back was incredible I literally felt like Daenerys when she burned the slave master's ships in "Battle of the Bastards".

 _We are fast approaching where we must go_ Drogon said to me as we flew over Domino Harbor towards a construction site. Drogon first landed on the roof where the duelist whom Yami was meant to duel waited for us. Drogon roared at Dartz's servant as I climbed off of his back. A second later Rhaegal and Viserion landed and they let their passengers off their backs.

"Return the god cards" I said to the man.

"Not unless you or your brother duel me for them" the man said. "I desire your souls more than the cards themselves"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Joey snapped. "Quit bullshitting around!"

"The god cards are not meant to be messed with" Yami said as he came up to my side.

"I'm well aware of their power Pharaoh, duel me if you want them back"

"I accept your challenge" Yami said but I held my arm out.

"You don't have your duel disk on you brother so I will take this fool on myself"

"Samara" Yami said with a worried voice. I glared hatefully at the man before me if I remembered correctly his name was Gurimo. I saw that Alister, Valon, and Rafael were watching from a nearby roof.

"Don't worry about me Yami I will win this"

Yami nodded before he walked away and I turned to Gurimo. The two of us activated our duel disks and said.

"Let's duel!"

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal all roared before they became gold again and they returned to their card forms in my deck. I placed my deck into the card holder and my life points lit up at 4000.

"You move first Girl on Fire" Gurimo taunted.

"With pleasure" I said as I drew my first card and added it to the cards I held in my hand. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!"

Alexandrite Dragon appeared in front of me and it roared. Its attack points were 2000 a good way to start this duel. I then placed a card facedown and ended my turn. My opponent drew and summoned Marauding Captain in attack mode and he used its special ability or effect to summon Shadow Tamer.

"Now face the most powerful card that is feared most the Seal of Orichalcos!" Gurimo shouted and he activated the legendary magic card. Immediately the familiar green circle that was the actual seal lit up beneath us. Suddenly I heard a yelp and I turned to see that the Seal of Orichalcos made Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey being thrown back. I had forgotten that during a duel with this magic card prevented others from leaving or entering its boundary. The same symbols of the Orichalcos appeared on Gurimo's monsters heads. Gurimo then played a facedown of his own.

"Damn it" I said as I turned my head back towards Gurimo, the seal then appeared onto his forehead and it glowed its signature green color. The attack points of Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer went up by 500. They were both still too weak to destroy Alexandrite Dragon. Gurimo growled when he realized his monsters weren't strong enough.

"Go Alexandrite take down Marauding Captain now!"

Alexandrite Dragon took flight and he unleashed a stream of blue and green fire. I heard the others cheer as Marauding Captain was destroyed and Gurimo's life points went to 2300, while mine remained at 4000.

"Your luck will soon run out Girl on Fire" Gurimo taunted. He then played Hidden Soldiers.

"S**T!" I yelled knowing I was in trouble. But then I remembered my face down and I smirked. Makyura the Destructor came to life and its attack points went up to 2100 making it stronger than Alexandrite Dragon. Gurimo then commanded his new monster to attack Alexandrite Dragon.

"Not so fast reveal trap card!" I shouted as Mirror Force revealed itself.

"Sorry Girl on Fire but that won't work" Gurimo said as he revealed his facedown Remove Trap.

"God damn it!" I yelled as Alexandrite Dragon's was destroyed and my life points went to 2000.

"SAM!" Joey shouted. "Hang in there"

"I must say I'm disappointed" Gurimo said. "I was hoping you would put more up of a fight"

"F**k you" I snapped before I drew a new card. My eyes widened when I saw it. I then smirked.

"This duel ends now because I play the magic card Phoenix Song!"

"WHAT?!" Gurimo protested as I played Phoenix Song.

This unique magic card allowed me to automatically summon to all Phoenix like monsters in my deck for one turn. An orb of fire appeared above the Seal of Orichalcos and the Eidolon Phoenix from the Final Fantasy games appeared his attack points were 1600. He screeched as flapped his wings and I closed my eyes and called out the chant to free Suzaku.

 _The four palaces of the heavens  
The four corners of the earth  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue,_

I summon thee Suzaku  
Guardian of the South

I beseech you to appear on earth  
From the palaces of heaven

Like before the seven symbols of Suzaku pulsed and glowed bright red on my body as red light glowed around me.

 _For the sake of those who adore you  
And await your presence  
Come to us and with your mighty power  
Take down your foe with your mighty flame  
Descend to us now from the heavens above!_

I slammed Suzaku's card onto my duel disk next to Phoenix's and a red beam shot from the sky and it crashed into the ground behind me. Suzaku's cry was heard and a second later the legendary beast god appeared behind me in all his glory. Gurimo's eyes looked horrified as he realized he was screwed.

"Go Suzaku attack his Makyura now!"

Suzaku obeyed and he opened his beak and a stream of fire shot out of it combined with red light. The attack hit Makyura and thus destroyed it. Gurimo's life points went to 200. Phoenix's attack points were 1800, strong enough to take down his last monster.

"Phoenix take down his Shadow Tamer with Rebirth Flame!"

Phoenix shrieked as his whole body was engulfed in fire and he shot forward towards Shadow Tamer. Shadow Tamer shrieked as she got destroyed and Gurimo's life points went to 0.

"Way to go Sam!" Tristan, Joey, and Tea all shouted in unison at my victory.

Suzaku and Phoenix disappeared however the seal of Orichalcos remained.

"Return the God cards as promised" I growled as I approached Gurimo.

"Forget it, they belong to new masters" Gurimo then threw Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk each to Valon, Alister, and Rafael.

Yami protested and I called the three servants of Dartz very rude names.

"You must duel the three of us to retrieve your god cards, however since you won Girl on Fire, we will return the souls of two duelists you call Weevil and Rex Raptor"

"How dare you!" I snapped angry they even dared to take the souls of two innocent people. I suddenly was thrown out of the Seal of Orichalcos and I landed on my back in front of Yami. My brother hurried over to me and helped me to my feet.

"What's happening to that man?" Tea asked. I looked up to see the feared seal forming a column of light that surged into the sky. Gurimo yelled as his soul was being taken, and then he fell to the roof floor now unconscious.

"We will meet again Queen of Dragons, Pharaoh" Rafael said before he turned around and his two colleagues followed after them.

"Come back here you thieving bastards!" I snapped and I ran forward. The others protested but I didn't get too far because the next thing I knew collapsed onto my knees and onto the ground.

"Samara!" Yami yelled and I heard him running over to me. My brother took me into his arms and he held me in his grasp.

"Forgive me brother, I tried to get your cards back" I said weakly.

"I'm very proud of you for trying sister" Yami said. He then brought me into a hug and I wrapped one arm around his neck. A few minutes later we all decided it was a good idea to go home for the night. I was able to get back to my feet with Yami's help.

 **Later At Sam's House.**

I was now back at home; the boys walked me home after the duel. Tea had to leave us so she could make her curfew. Joey, Tristan, and Yami offered to stay with me for awhile but I made them leave reassuring them I would be fine and if Alister, Valon, and Rafael came to bother me I would kick their asses on my own. This made us all laugh before they left. I had taken a long hot shower and now I was in a pair of black pajama pants, with a matching tank top. I was in the living room watching Season 6 of Game of Thrones when I heard a quick loud knocking at my door. I had a feeling whom it was at the door so I turned off my I-Pad and hurriedly went to the door.

"Oh thank god" Seto said as he brought me into his arms after I opened the door. My mate was still wearing his indigo jacket and what not. I noticed an overnight bag was next to him. "You have no idea how worried I've been about you"

I chuckled before I broke out of our embrace and let my mate come inside. Once the door was shut Seto suddenly pushed me against the wall and his lips were upon mine. Both of his hands were pinned on either sides of my face while my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Gods it felt wonderful to taste the lips of my mate after being away from him for awhile. The last time we saw each other was two weeks ago. Seto decided to heat things up because his tongue went into my mouth and a dance for dominance started. I growled in pleasure as he did this and I felt him wrap his around my waist and he hoisted me up so my legs could wrap themselves around his waist. He pressed me so my back was against the wall once more and our kiss continued. After a five minute make out session Seto placed me back onto my feet so we both could take a breather.

"That was some welcome home kiss mate" I told Seto in a teasing manner.

"Is it a crime to miss you?" Seto said with a smirk before he used one arm to bring me into his chest.

"No it's not love" I replied back to him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug and Seto once more wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me off of my feet in a loving hug. I really had missed him.

"Is Mokuba okay?" I asked Seto as he put me back down to my feet.

"He's fine, in fact he kept telling me to get my ass over here so I could be with you since I was worried like hell on the flight back home" Seto confessed. This got me snort.

"Mokuba likes to have the house to himself anyway so he'll be okay for one night without me" Seto said.  
I took his hand and I led us to the couch. We both sat down and once we did I placed my forehead against his.

"I'm glad your back Seto, things have been crazy today with all of this duel monster crap"

"I couldn't agree more the damn media is driving me up the wall" Seto growled before he pulled me into his lap.

"You're not responsible for these things love"

"Damn right I'm not" Seto agreed.

I chuckled before kissed him once more. The kiss caught Seto off guard but he responded quickly. I was glad I put my I-Pad on the coffee table because my mate pushed me beneath him on the couch. His lips left mine and they went to where my mating mark was and he licked it with his tongue before he bit into my skin. I didn't jump when he did this, my body only shivered in delight. His lips then came upon mine again and we had another battle of our tongues. I then growled when I had enough and Seto only chucked evilly before he removed himself off of me.

"I'm not in the mood for ya know what love, not tonight" I told my mate firmly.

"That's understandable, I'm a patient man, Sam so don't fret about that" Seto said before he kissed my forehead. He then stood up and he helped me off the couch. He then scooped me into his arms bridal style and I actually felt my face turn red.

"Let's go to bed shall we?" he teased with his usual sexy smirk.

"You'll be the death of me Seto Kaiba" I said to my mate.

Seto laughed his sexy laugh before he carried me towards my bedroom so we could settle in the for the night.

 **So we now know who the blue haired man Seraphina love din the past. I got his name from Jorah Mormont from Game of Thrones. Joral Mormont belongs to George R.R. Martin!  
Thanks man for creating such an awesome creator!  
Please review!**


	30. Tiamat&Timaeus

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another exciting chapter for all of you to enjoy!  
For those who asked if Samara will get her own dragon, the answer is in this chapter  
Enjoy!  
Also the original Tiamat belongs to whoever created her!**

 **Sam's POV**

I was now back at the Domino Museum staring intently at the stone tablet of Seraphina.

 _I wonder what other secrets you have to show me?_ I thought to the tablet.

"Samara I wasn't expecting you to be here" came Solomon's voice and I turned to see him and Arthur Hawkins come towards me. Today I was wearing black jeans with matching boots, a red tank top lay underneath a black vest. My hair was in a braid today and it hung over my right shoulder. Professor Hawkins wore his usual duds and he smiled kindly at me as he and Solomon came to a stop in front of me.

"So you must be the Girl on Fire an honor to meet you at last Samara" Professor Hawkins said as he held his hand out to me.

"Likewise Professor" I replied as I placed a hand into his and we shook them.

I had yet to meet Rebecca Hawkins and I knew without a doubt she was crushing on Yugi right now. This wouldn't please Natalie since it was confirmed by Mokuba that Natalie indeed had the hots for the King of Games. It was also official Ren worked for Kaiba Corp. From what I heard he enjoyed the job a lot and he was able to multitask with schoolwork and his job at the same time. Seto was impressed by his new I.T's skills and hard work.

"So what brings you here to the museum?" Professor Hawkins asked me as we separated our hands.

"I just wanted to see if there was any more information I could gather from Seraphina's tablet" I explained as I turned my head to look back at the tablet.

"Solomon has told me you are the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's sister" I turned to look back into Professor's Hawkins eyes.

"Yes I am Seraphina's reincarnation I have had some visions of my past life, but not much I do know why I have such a strong bond with my Blue Eyes White Dragon finally"

"Oh really and what would that be?" Solomon inquired. I turned to look Yugi's grandfather.

"Seraphina's first love was a peasant teenage boy named Jorah, he wielded the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, all I know was that he died to protect her from something and his death devastated her, and remember Bakura?"

"Which Bakura do you speak of Samara you know there is a dark side to that young man" Solomon stated and I nodded.

"I speak of his dark half, the thief king fell in love with Seraphina and she returned his feelings, somehow the thief king's memories were erased with him thinking the love of his life had died in his arms, when in reality she did not die, both Seraphina and Bakura survived and had a healthy daughter, they lived until it was time for them to enter the afterlife"

"How sad" Professor Hawkins said. I simply nodded before I headed over to the stone tablet that was now frozen. The Millennium Ring was still in my possession and I kept it hidden in a box safely tucked away from out of sight. Each time I tried to take it out of the box the stubborn thing would glow and refused to budge. The two elderly men joined me at the frozen tablet. I tuned out their conversation until I caught Yugi's scent and we all turned around to see the others come into the room with Rebecca Hawkins with them.

"Yugi Muto you're just the person I need to see, I have a theory that all of these monster sightings have something to do you"

Yugi gasped not believing his ears.

"Oh wow!" Rebecca said as she hurried over to me. "It's really you the Girl on Fire!"

I chuckled and held my hand out to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rebecca"

"Likewise you're my biggest role model!" Rebecca said as she shook my hand with hers. I actually blushed at the compliment. Professor Hawkins cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"Seeing these carvings confirms what I suspected all along Yugi, you share a common bond with a 5,000 year old Pharaoh, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah that my life's more confusing than most kids" Yugi replied.

"Perhaps I can shed some more light on the subject" Arthur began. "I've spent the latter part of my career studying duel monsters it started as more than a game, Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way to seal real monsters away within stone tablets these monsters would periodically be released to display their great powers, as more monsters were collected, the sorcerers powers grew stronger until eventually this shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth but one man was able to face this madness and turn the darkness to light, the great pharaoh whose power you carry around your neck"

"How does this explain what's happening now? Did these ancient monsters come back or something?" Yugi asked.

"I'm afraid so, but there's another piece to this story you need to know ever hear the lost city of Atlantis?"

"I've read a great book about it once" Tea answered.

"What?! You nerd!" Tristan and Joey said to her.

"Oh shut up you two" I told Joey and Tristan. The two boys only smiled at me innocently as I defended Tea and Arthur laughed before continuing.

"In my latest expedition I may have discovered that very city, an underwater world that existed long before Ancient Egypt, but really puzzled me were the carvings I saw on the walls, take a look" Professor Hawkins then handed over to Yugi pictures of those carvings.

"Holy crap their duel monsters!" I exclaimed.

"Preciously so these monsters didn't originate 5,000 years ago in Egypt they lived over 10,000 years ago in what I believe to be the legendary city of Atlantis"

"So it appears Atlantis is real then" Arthur Hawkins nodded at my statement.

"Do you know what this means?" Solomon began. "You're discovery could completely rewrite history"

"There's still quite a bit I don't know"

"Look at this" Yugi said. I saw a picture that showed different monsters attacking Atlantis. "Looks like the monsters are attacking the city"

"If you look at the picture more closely you'll notice that only some of the monsters are destroying the city" Arthur continued.

"You're right so if only some of these monsters seem to be evil, does that mean the others monsters are good?" Yugi inquired looking to Professor Hawkins.

"I haven't collected enough evidence to confirm that but I believe there's a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world and throughout history certain humans have been able to release these monsters, some of them helped mankind, others have tried to destroy it"

Tristan growled before he spoke.

"Gimme a break you nutty professor!"

Rebecca stormed forward and kicked Tristan hard in the knee.

"Ow, the pain!" Tristan protested.

"Good! That's my grandfather you're talking about!" Rebecca said. "Ya got that punk?! Anyone who messes with him messes with me! So keep your comments to yourself!"

I chuckled at Rebecca's fire it was similar to my own.

"Won't happen again" Tristan said looking nervously at Rebecca. Arthur chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm no stranger to ridicule besides it is a bit of a farfetched theory"

"But it's true!" Rebecca protested.

Joey suddenly cleared his throat before speaking up.

"I believe ya Professa"

"Ha figures" Tristan said.

"Shut up Tristan" Tea said. Tristan stuck his tongue out at her and this earned him a death look from me.

"After all da weird stuff we've been through I'd believe anything, like da time that I fought Marik in dat Shadow Game, all those attacks felt pretty real ta me, and did ya forget the times both Mai and Bakura got blasted into the Shadow Realm, let's face it there's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained"

"Like how there's a Pharaoh living in my puzzle"

"Remember I also got hurt in my duel with Bakura" I reminded the others, I still had the claw marks on my left arm which were still healing.

"Actually our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomena you experienced may actually find its roots in Atlantis"

"Whoa! Those are some pretty big words coming especially coming from such a little kid" Tristan said his eyes were widened as were the others.

"A KID?!" Rebecca yelled. "I'm a college student thank you very much!"

"A college student?!" everyone exclaimed not believing their ears.

"Hey! I was also an Honors Student!" I protested and everyone looked to me in shock.

"No wonder you're so damn good with helping us with our homework Sam" Joey said. I went over to the blonde and smacked his head. A red whelt appeared while I said.

"Watch your mouth! Rebecca doesn't need to learn bad language from you!"

"Say's the girl who uses it constantly!"

A second later I did the same with Tristan and both boys were holding their heads complaining in pain.

 **Later.**

I parted ways with the others after we left the museum. I had parked Saphira in the parking lot and was about to climb onto it when I suddenly caught Bakura's scent.

"Show yourself Bakura I know your hiding in the shadows" I called out.

"You have a strong sense of smell since you are half shape-shifter" the thief king said as he emerged from around the tree Saphira was in front of.

"What do you want Bakura, I'm bloody tired" I asked. "Besides the Millennium Ring has been acting weird lately"

"It doesn't want to leave your possession that's why it glows constantly" Bakura began. "It will appear automatically around your neck when it senses you're in danger which is why I gave it to you in the first place"

Bakura was dressed in Ryou's school uniform; I noticed the white undershirt was opened a little. A question came to my mind.

"Who was Jorah to Seraphina exactly I saw another vision"

Bakura's eyes widened in shock before they returned to normal.

"Jorah was Seraphina's first love as you probably already know, he was the older brother of Kisara, I don't know much about him sadly, but I do know that he died to protect your past self from being killed and this is why you wield such a powerful bond with your Blue Eyes White Dragon"

I nodded in agreement he had a point on that. I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them once more and I looked to Bakura with a serious look.

"I may not know why your memories were erased Bakura, but I'll do anything in my power to make sure you get them back, you don't deserve to be wondering around in the 21st century like this"

Bakura was about to interrupt but I shot him a no nonsense look which shut him up before I continued.

"Without a doubt Seraphina is waiting for you and as her reincarnation I will make sure you will join her in the afterlife"

Bakura didn't say anything except he walked over to me and this time I didn't say anything as he came to a stop in front of me. Then he suddenly brought me into a hug and I remained still as he held me.

"Thank you" was all the thief king could say before he released his hold on me. "Just promise you will be careful with all of this monsters business going on"

"That I can do" I told him.

Bakura nodded before he pulled away so I could get on Saphira. I turned the motorcycle on as I put on my helmet. I then rode out of the parking lot and back towards home I felt Bakura's eyes watching me. He never told me why he wanted to see me, but I guess that slipped his mind.

 **Night**

 _Are you sure you don't want me over there with you tonight?_ Seto asked through our mating bond.

 _I am positive love besides you need to focus on the company right now with all of the bullshit that's happening, I'll come by tomorrow to see you if that's okay._ I replied to my mate.

 _That's fine I'll get Roland to sneak you in so you won't be harassed by the reporters good night Sam love you_

 _I love you too mate and get some damn sleep instead of pulling another all nighter!_

Seto chuckled before I felt his part of the bond go silent. He sounded tired when he spoke and no doubt he was stressed with all of this monster crap. I wore a pair of black pajama pants with a dark blue tank top; I was watching Game of Thrones again until I feel asleep.

 **Inside Millennium Puzzle**

I suddenly found myself inside of the Millennium Puzzle and next to me were Yami and Yugi both separated from the other.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked shocked to see me.

"I have no idea pack mate" I told him. I turned to my brother. "This is the first time seeing you separated from Yugi brother"

"Indeed someone needs us"

"Yeah but where are they?" Yugi asked.

"Please! Where are you?! I jumped at the voice of Dark Magician Girl.

"That's Dark Magician Girl calling us" I said to the boys.

"I agree it is her but where is she?" Yami inquired. I shrugged and suddenly Drogon appeared next to me.

"Drogon you really need to let someone know when you're about to pop out" I scolded the dragon.

 _Perhaps if we split up we can find Dark Magician Girl_ the dragon suggested.

"Good idea" I then turned to the boys. "Drogon suggests we split up"

Yami nodded and Drogon bent down so I could climb onto his back. Yami got on behind me and Drogon took flight while Yugi went running off in the different direction. Drogon was small enough to easily fly through the mazes of the Millennium Puzzle. Drogon used his tail and snout to open many doors and we had no luck. Yugi didn't have the same either because we met back up with him a few minutes later.

"Guys look there's Kuriboh" I pointed up ahead. Kuriboh bounced up and down before turning around.

"I think he wants us to follow him" Yami said.

"Yugi get on"

Yugi nodded before he got onto Drogon's back behind Yami and Drogon flapped his wings and flew ups the stairs following after Kuriboh. We followed the furry monster down a long passageway and he disappeared into a doorway in front of us.

"Go on and open it Drogon" I encouraged the black and red scaled dragon. Drogon obeyed and he nudged he handle open with his snout and white light lit up our eyes. Drogon then flew into the room and we continued following Kuriboh until he fell off an edge and we all yelled as Drogon flew over it.

"All of you hang on!" I shouted to the boys as were being sucked into the world of the Dominion of the Beasts. Blue sky then appeared and a second later, Yami, Yugi, and myself hovered over four dragon's statues. Wait? Four?

"Do you two see what I see?" Yugi asked.

"Yes some sort of statues made of crystal" Yami replied.

"They're dragons but there is only supposed to be three" I told the boys. "Why there's a fourth I have no idea"

I saw Drogon on the ground beneath us as we floated to the ground.

"You're here!" came the voice of Dark Magician Girl and we all turned around to see her appear in front of us. "I knew you'd find me"

"Dark Magician Girl" I said.

"Tell us why were you calling for help?" Yami asked her.

"Pharaoh, Priestess, both of our worlds are in danger and without your help we will cease to exist"

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"Wait so Professor Hawkins was right!" Yugi exclaimed.

"As long as mankind has walked the earth the Dominion of the Beasts has existed side by side with the human world" Dark Magician Girl began to explain. "We have lived this way for thousands of years although our worlds are separate we depend on one another in order to survive, but now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped, a gateway between us has opened and the now the great beast will swallow us all"

"The Great Leviathan"

Dark Magician Girl turned to me and nodded.

"It lives above the sky feasting on the life-force of monster and humans as did it in the past, we need you, we all need you, all of us need you"

I noticed a whole bunch of other Duel Monsters appeared. Drogon now stood next to Rhaegal and Viserion.

 _She speaks the truth is this evil isn't stopped all of us will cease to exist_ Drogon said.

"If this continues we'll be gone forever, you three are our only hope"

"We'll help" Yami said.

"Yeah but how? What are we supposed to do to stop this giant monster?" Yugi asked. Dark Magician Girl then levitated in the air and she hovered over the four dragons.

"These four dragons once served as the protectors of my world, one ruling all of dragon kind with her aide with the other three dragons they defeated the Great Beast 10,000 years ago when it first appeared but for this they paid a price, now they're frozen in time, unable to defend my dominion as they did so long ago"

"How can we help?" I asked Dark Magician Girl. I then floated myself towards the largest of the four dragons; it had three horns just like Critias did. It also had two fins on the sides of its great head. Yugi and Yami hovered in front of Timaeus.

"The legend states that four brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again, Pharaoh, Samara, I believe that you two are these warriors and if I'm correct you will be able to remove the swords from the ice"

"And what will happen if you're wrong?" Yami inquired.

"I'm not wrong, I know that you and Samara once saved Egypt from the Shadow Games, and I believe you can do the same for us"

"You two ready?" Yami asked looking to me and Yugi.

"Might as well try" I said before I placed both of my hands on the sword that imprisoned the huge dragon in front of me. Then as one Yami, Yugi, and myself pulled the swords as hard as we could and a white light appeared from underneath the ice and then the swords came out.

"Holy crap" I said as my sword fell downwards. I wonder which dragon this was.

"Okay did it work or not?" Yugi asked. My eyes went wide as the two dragon statues began to crack ice. White light shined from underneath the ice and a second later the ice was gone. Timaeus looked back at Yami and Yugi, while the dragon I freed looked back at me. I knew it was a female; her scales were a beautiful midnight blue with silver underbelly scales traveled from her neck to the tips of her tail. Her eyes were icy blue while she had silver scales in the membranes of her fins and wings. She was larger than Smaug was.

"You've released Tiameus and Tiamat Mother of Dragons"

Tiamat bent her head forward and I heard her voice entered my mind.

 _Hello little one I have been waiting a long for you to free me_

"I'm glad to meet you at last Tiamat" I told the Mother of Dragons.

"Now according to the prophecy the five of you will become linked together as soon as you call their names" Dark Magician Girl explained.

"Well here goes nothing" Yugi said. Then Yugi, Yami, and myself called out our dragons names.

"Tiameus!"

"Tiamat!"

Both dragons then roared out acknowledging us. Tiamat's power surged through me

"It's worked now join forces!" Dark Magician Girl yelled.

I held my hand out to Tiamat and she pressed her snout against it.

 **Reality  
**  
I suddenly woke up and I shot myself out of bed. I saw the rainbow aurora in the night sky and I hurriedly grabbed my duel disk and my deck and went outside after I made sure the door was locked. I strapped on my duel disk with my deck inside it before I called.

"Come out Drogon!"

I heard Drogon's roar and the black and red scaled dragon appeared at my side. I quickly got onto his back and I held onto his neck spikes before he opened his wings and he took off into the night sky. As we flew Drogon roared as though he were in pain.

"What is it Drogon?" I asked.

 _I am being sucked into something and I am doing my best to avoid it_ Drogon answered.

"Just hang on my friend" I told him. "Try flying away from the source"

Drogon growled in agreement and with a flap of his wings he flew at a fast rate of speed. Finally Drogon came over Domino Square and I saw Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea below. Drogon landed in front of them and I got off his back.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey asked looking to me and Yugi.

"Things are getting worse or at least they're getting weirder" Tea added.

"Yeah any idea what that is up there?" Joey inquired. I looked up to see the large crystal hovering in the sky and many monsters were being sucked into it. Drogon roared and he clung to the ground fighting as hard as he could to not get sucked away.

"No!" I shouted as I hurried over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I won't lose you to that thing!"

Then the crystal above shattered and the golden eye of the Great Leviathan glared back.

"What the hell is that?"! Tristan and Joey exclaimed.

"I don't want to find out!" Tea yelled.

I swore I heard Dartz laughing and a second later a grey tornado shot down from the eye. Drogon roared before he managed to get me onto his back and he flew off the ground just before the tornado could hit us. But we weren't fast enough and Drogon and I were caught in the tornado's grasp, the poor dragon was fighting as hard as he could to stay in the air. Yugi was beneath us struggling to hang on as well. Then at the same time both of our decks glowed white. Trusting my gut I pulled out the card from my deck as Yugi did the same. I looked down and sure enough Tiamat looked back at me. She had the same card design as the other three dragons did.

"Come forth Tiamat!" I shouted just as Yugi summoned Tiameus.

A mighty white light shot out from our cards and a second later both dragons appeared in the sky below the Leviathan's eye.

"Holy S**T!" Joey shouted. "Look at the size of those dragons!"

"Tiamat!"

"Tiameus!" Yugi and I shouted. "Protect us from that monster!"

Both dragons roared at the golden eye before it shot forward another grey funnel. Tiameus opened his mouth and shot a stream of orange-yellow fire while Tiamat unleashed a silver stream of silver fire. Both flame attacks combined into a single stream of fire and it hit the tornado. The impact made the whole night sky light up. Then the power of the two dragons broke through the tornado and it hit the golden eye. The golden eye then disappeared and a familiar green stone or giant crystal shattered sending shards flying over the city of Domino. Tiamat and Tiameus disappeared back into their proper cards. Drogon then flew towards the ground and I got off of him. I threw my arms around his neck. The black and red dragon buried his snout against my face.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you" I told him.

 _It will take more than a mere demon to pull me away from you_ Drogon told me as he licked my face. Yugi came over to me and said.

"We did it"

I nodded and suddenly Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of us again.

"Well done you two, however we've only just begun the great beast is still weak so he retreated for the moment and for that my companions and I truly grateful my pharaoh and priestess, but many of us remain prisoners on the other side"

"What's next?" Yugi asked her.

"The great beast will return again and his power will grow, he must be stopped before he is fully restored, time is running out"

Dark Magician Girl then faded away in pink particles which went into the sky. The rainbow aurora faded and I looked to Yugi. I held Tiamat's card while Yugi held Tiameus's.

"Seems like Tiameus and Tiamut are strong but not strong enough"

Yami hovered next to Yugi in his spiritual form.

"We must release the other two dragons"

"Damn right" I agreed.

 **Dartz's POV**

 **Underwater Hideout**

"I don't believe this two of the four dragons have been awakened" I said to Valon, Rafael and Alister.

"That's not good especially with the Mother of Dragons awakened" Rafael agreed. He was right, while Timaeus, Critias, and Helmos were powerful; it was Tiamat who was the most powerful of them all. She was born the daughter of Slifer the Sky Dragon to give life to all other dragon monsters. She had the power to command her children; however the one who commanded her was the sister of the Pharaoh.

"What are we going to do?" Alister asked. I turned to him and I smirked.

"We might able to persuade the Girl on Fire to join us"

I then looked to two unconscious wolves with chains around their necks. One was a female and her fur was silver while her mate the male had black fur.

"Those two wolves are the key to getting Samara Hudson to our side"

"And what if she refuses?" Valon asked.

"Then the souls of her parents will perish"

 **HOLY *bleep* ON A SANDWICH!  
I bet you guys weren't expecting that ending.  
Don't worry Sam's parents will be okay!  
They'll just have one hell of a headache when they wake up!  
** **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. Return to Duelist Kingdom

**^^  
Good morning my fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter of Girl on Fire for you all to enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

After the fiasco of last night's events I was able to get some sleep. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all walked me home since Drogon had returned to his card. Today was a Saturday and no doubt Pegasus would be sending Yugi the tape asking for him to meet Pegasus in person due to all of the crazy monster sightings. After a quick shower and breakfast I pulled on my duel disk and grabbed by deck before heading out of the house to go to Kaiba Corp.

Today I wore a red version of Izumi's dress only I wore black pants underneath with black boots, I wore my black leather jacket over my dress. My hair was loose today and I chose to not wear any jewelry. I had Tiamat's card in my deck so I could explain what happened to Seto last night. I got onto Saphira and put my helmet on before I opened the garage door and I turned my motorcycle on. I made sure I pulled out safely before I closed the garage door and I drove off the driveway towards Kaiba Corp. The ride to Kaiba Corp was only fifteen minutes from my house which I was grateful for. As I rode past the entrance of Kaiba Corp there was still a lot of reporters bombarding the entrance. Roland was waiting for me at a back entrance as I pulled Saphira to a stop in the parking lot at the back of the building.

"Hello Samara" Roland greeted me as I walked up towards him.

"Hey Roland I see the damn reporters are not letting up" I said. Roland shook his head and sighed.

"Mr. Kaiba has had enough of them, he's expecting you"

Roland then opened the door for me and I thanked him as we walked inside. On the way to the top floor many employees were busy answering phone calls, running around and what not. In fact I actually spotted Ren giving orders to some of his co-workers. He saw me as I walked past his office and he nodded at me, I nodded back before I got into the elevator with Roland. The ride up to the last floor was quiet and when the elevator doors opened there was just as much chaos in the hallway as there was when I first entered the building. Seto was actually standing outside his office apparently waiting for me. He immediately smiled when he saw that I made it inside in one piece.

"Thank you Roland" Seto said as I came to a stop in front of my mate.

"Of course sir" Roland replied before he excused himself. Seto opened the door to his office for me and I went inside.

"Has the whole building been like this since these monster sightings began?" I asked Seto after he closed the door.

"Yes and I've had enough" Seto replied tiredly. He looked like he got some sleep but still he looked worn out. My mate of course was in his indigo jacket and he came over to me and pressed a kiss against my forehead.  
"I'm glad to see you're not hurt with all of this crap going on" my mate said as he pulled away from me and he headed back to his desk.

I was about to answer when the door to Seto's office opened and Seto looked annoyed.

"What is it now?" he barked at his employee.

"Sir the reporters downstairs want more information"

"God can't they get it through their thick skulls Kaiba Corp isn't responsible for these monster sightings!" I snapped.

Seto laughed at my comment before he got all business like with his employee.

"I said hold all my calls! And tell those reports out there once and for all that Kaiba Corp is not responsible in any way of these monsters sightings end of story and don't come back till their gone"

"Yes sir" the suit said giving Seto a quick bow before he turned around and left the office.

"I can see why you're getting stressed about this" I explained to my mate as I walked up to his side. I placed a hand onto his right shoulder. "Eventually this bullshit will end"

"I sure hope so" Seto said before he turned to me. He looked down at the outfit I was wearing and he arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that a similar dress to that white one you tend to wear?"

"Glad you noticed mate of mine, yes I made it actually, Izumi Curtis is a favorite character of mine from Full Metal Alchemist she's the woman with the black dreads who has a bad temper"

This made Seto chuckle in a sexy manner and he drew me into him with a single arm around my waist, his signature smirk on his lips.

"I happen to find your temper sexy" he then bent down and his lips touched mine for a brief kiss. I felt his stress fade away for a few moments as we kissed. The kiss lasted for a minute before we pulled apart. Seto then placed his forehead against mine.

"I really needed that"

The door to the office opened and Mokuba came rushing in out of breath. He wore the outfit he wore in the Duelist Kingdom arc.

"Seto! Check out our database there's someone out there buying every share of our company, hey Sam" Mokuba said to us.  
"Impossible!" Seto exclaimed before he pulled away from me and he began to type hurriedly at his computer.

"It's true I saw it myself" Mokuba added. A second later the necessary data Seto was looking for appeared on the computer screen.

"Damn it" Seto growled. "If these numbers are accurate almost half of Kaiba Corp was just bought by one person and their still buying!"

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked as he came to his brother's side.

"Find the person responsible and stop them" I answered.

"I couldn't agree more, if any more shares are bought they could take control of the entire company and there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen and I know just one person who is behind this"

"If you're thinking it's Pegasus it isn't"

At that mention both Kaiba brothers looked to me. But before anyone else could say anything the phone rang and Seto grabbed the phone.

"Yes?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Kaiba Boy I've missed you!" came Maxmillion's Pegasus's voice. I hurried over to my mate's side and saw Pegasus through the video cam. I knew it wasn't the real man because Pegasus was without his soul by now thanks to Mai.

"So it was you" Seto growled.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty as charged" the fake Pegasus said. "It looks like we're partners now this is going to be so much fun!"

"This company is mine!" Seto snapped back.

"You're always so uptight Kaiba Boy, why don't you treat yourself with a nice vacation"

"Enough bullshit!" I snapped at the fake Pegasus. "Don't toy with him!"

"Ahhh Ms. Hudson I see your doing well"

"Don't talk to her" Seto growled. "She has nothing to do what's happening, and I will never let a snake like you wrap yourself around my company is that clear?!"

At that same moment I suddenly felt my eyes getting dizzy and the next thing I knew I was falling into darkness, I heard Seto and Mokuba calling my name. I don't know how long I was out but when I somehow awake I saw myself in the secret chamber where Dartz was. My eyes then widened at two wolves with chains around their necks, one was silver and the other was black. I knew those two wolves by heart and before I could call to them, I heard Seto calling my name. I opened my eyes and found my mate and Mokuba standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat myself up. I had been lying on Seto's couch in his office.

"You passed out just before I could finish my call with Pegasus" Seto said as he bent down and he pressed a hand against my forehead. "You don't feel warm thankfully"

"You're just probably stressed as well Sam since you and Seto share a mating bond" Mokuba explained.

"I think your right kid" Seto agreed. "Samara I need to go to Duelist Kingdom to meet with Pegasus for a rematch duel so the creep won't buy the rest of Kaiba Corp"

"I'm going with you mate of mine and trust me when I say that wasn't Pegasus you were talking to, it's an intruder luring you there"

"Then I'll deal with him or her personally" Seto growled. "And I don't mind you coming along I just want you to stay close to me and Mokuba, I can't have you passing out again"

I nodded and I let the brothers help me to my feet. The three of us then left Seto's office and headed towards the elevator once more. I knew where we were going.

"You were calling out to someone when you were passed out" Seto explained.

"Who was it?" I asked as we all got into the elevator. Mokuba pressed the button to Basement level 5 and the doors to the elevator closed.

"You called out to your parents" Seto answered.

"I had a vision that I saw them being chained up in their wolf forms, but that doesn't mean it was real"

"I sure hope not" Seto stated. "You know I worry about you when you get upset"

"Same here" Mokuba agreed as the elevator came to a stop. Then the doors opened once more and my eyes went wide as we entered the well secure basement. We all walked towards a locked door and Seto used a cardkey to swipe and then punched in a security code. The door opened and I cautiously followed both brothers inside. My eyes went wide at the many safes in the room. We came to a stop at the one where Seto kept his brief case. He used his cardkey again and punched in another code. The drawer like safe opened and Seto pulled out the silver briefcase. He opened it and inside lay his deck along with his own duel disk and many cards.

"You know we can't take the jet Seto" Mokuba suddenly said. "Since Samara is coming with us"

"We can make do kid" Seto replied to his brother after he closed the safe drawer. "We can take the fastest chopper to Duelist Kingdom, are you okay with that?" my mate asked looking to me.

"Dude I fly on the back of dragons" I said with a smirk.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I was busy watching the scenery as the chopper was being flown to Duelist Kingdom. Seto sat next to me while Mokuba sat next to his brother. I was quiet because I was in deep thought about my vision. I prayed to god that it my parents weren't in this world, but then again if they were I would be overjoyed to be reunited with them.

"We're approaching Duelist Kingdom sir" the pilot called from the cockpit.

"Good" Seto said calmly. "The sooner we end this the sooner I can get back to building my company's reputation back to where it should be"

The helicopter then made its descent towards the castle on the island. A second later we landed onto the ground and the other pilot opened the door for us. Seto let me get out first before Mokuba followed; Seto came out last with his brief case in his hand.

"I'm sure his majesty is somewhere in that castle" Seto said. "Time to give him a royal beating"

"Don't you mean a royal butt kicking?" I inquired sending my mate a smirk. It worked because Seto smirked back at me.

"That too"

The doors opened and nobody came out.

"Looks pretty empty in there I guess Pegasus's staff is on vacation or something"

"That means less people to get on my nerves" Seto said before we all began to walk forward. "Now let's find this lunatic so we can leave"

The walk down the hall didn't take long and I literally had to grab both Seto and my mate so they wouldn't fall to their dooms.

"That's so not cool!" Mokuba protested. "We've could fell 200 feet, thanks Sam"

"I've just about run out of patience" Seto growled. "Show yourself Pegasus, unless you've come to your senses and gone home"

Immediately Pegasus's laugh was heard.

"You're lack of patience never fails to amuse me"

Then the fake Pegasus came out of the shadows from the other hall. I had to admit Alister does a pretty good job acting as Pegasus, I mean the guy had the voice right down to it.

"You're just as irritating as ever" Seto greeted Pegasus.

"Come on where's the love Kaiba Boy, after all we've been through so much"

"I didn't come here to catch up" Seto barked. "I came here to duel you so you can get out of my life!"

"That's not nice" the imposter whined. "What have I ever done to deserve such hatred?"

"It's a long list and I'm short on time" Seto snapped. "Most recently you stuck your nose where it didn't belong when you started buying up pieces of my company, and I'm sure you're the one who's been ruining my reputation lately by starting this monster scare aren't you admit it! You made it look like duel monsters are taking over the world just to get some attention!"

I suddenly felt weak again and Seto turned around and caught me.

"It would seem Samara is ill" Pegasus taunted. "How foolish you brought her here"

"You f**k off!" I snapped. "I came here of my free own will so butt the hell out!" I snapped before turning to Seto. "Kick his ass, Mokuba and I will watch from the balcony"

"Alright" Seto agreed and he let go of me so Mokuba wrapped his arms around my body. We took our time walking out of the hallway and down the other one where the balcony was where we could watch the duel.

The arena was coming down as we walked up to the railing.

"Are you sure you're okay Sam?" Mokuba asked me.

"I think so kid" I answered the younger Kaiba brother as the fake Pegasus and Seto went to the blue and red platforms. "This is the same arena I used when I defeated Pegasus in the duel that made me the Girl on Fire"

"I wish I could have seen that" Mokuba stated. "With your deck you no doubt made Pegasus tremble in fear"

"He was also wasn't a jerk, trust me this is not the real Pegasus kid"

"Take down this jerk Seto!" Mokuba shouted to his brother.

"Show him the true power of your Blue Eyes White Dragons!" I added. Seto looked to us both and he smirked at us before he focused his attention back to Pegasus.

Seto then took out the cord from his duel disk and connected it to the usb port on the blue side of the arena. The arena lit up and both Pegasus and Seto shouted. "Let's Duel"

Pegasus went first and he played Toon Aligator in defense mode while he played a facedown and he ended his turn.

"Oh flipping brother" I sighed. "Even this imposter does Pegasus's strategy"

"Did the real Pegasus use his Toon World with you?"

"Yep and I still won though I doubted I would at the time"

That got Mokuba to chuckle as we watched Seto played Spear Dragon. Spear Dragon appeared and Seto commanded it to attack Toon Alligator. Spear Dragon obeyed and it opened up its mouth and unleashed a blue cyclone from its mouth and it hit Toon Alligator. The annoying monster got destroyed and Pegasus lost 300 life points thanks to Spear Dragon's special effect. Then it reverted to defense mode and Seto played two cards facedown and his turn ended. Pegasus then drew a magic card and he revealed it to be Toon Table of Contents.

"Oh not again!" I said. "That magic card allows Pegasus to draw any card with the title starting with Toon"

"Oh don't tell me he's going to play Toon World?!" Mokuba yelled.

"He is" I told Mokuba as the fake Pegasus's played Toon World. Both Mokuba and I did an anime fall as the card appeared on the field with the signature storybook; however this came with a price the cost of a 1000 life points. Pegasus then summoned Toon Masked Sorcerer. Seto smirked before he revealed his first facedown which turned out to be Cloning Trap Card. A replica of Toon Masked Sorcerer appeared next to Spear Dragon.

"That's a good move if Pegasus attacks his own Toon Masked Sorcerer will go bye bye" I said to Mokuba.

"And I know what your brother is about to do now" I then smirked.

"I do too" Mokuba also smirked.

Seto briefly pointed to his head and taunted the fake Pegasus that he was the only one using his brain before he drew another card and both Mokuba and I watched as Spear Dragon and the Toon Masked Sorcerer clone were sacrificed. Then Seto played his Blue Eyes White Dragon and our favorite monster appeared on the field and it roared at Toon Masked Sorcerer.

"Hell ya!" I shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mokuba added and the two of us did a high five.

Pegasus then revealed his face down card which was Toon Mask. The mask came out of its card and forced itself onto Toon Masked Sorcerer and a second later Blue Eyes Toon Dragon appeared. This made me do another anime fall.

"You know how much I hate that thing!" Seto yelled his fist was clenched. "Your cartoon dragon is a disgrace to the original Blue Eyes!"

"Damn right!" I voiced in.

Seto heard my comment and he shot me a smirk before he returned his focus to the duel. The Toon Blue Eyes pretended to cry and I had to admit it was pretty cute. Seto then revealed his second face down card and it was Shrink. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon got only smaller as did its attack points which were now at 1500. Seto then played another magic card and then he commanded his Blue Eyes to attack. Blue Eyes obeyed and it unleashed White Lightning. However the attack failed since only Toon monsters could be destroyed by Toon Monsters.

"Oh man this isn't good" Mokuba said.

"His Charm of Lamentation Magic Card allows Seto to draw a new card from his deck after his Blue Eyes fails an attack, your brother has the magic card to turn this duel around in his favor" I said looking to Mokuba. Seto had the magic card already on the field.

"I sure hope so" Mokuba said as Pegasus sacrificed 500 of his life points so Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to attack Seto's life points directly. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon opened its mouth and its own orb of White Lightning was forming. But Seto revealed Negate Attack just in time. My eyes then widened as the fake Pegasus played Toon Rollback. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon shot a WTF look at his owner when Pegasus said he no longer needed him since it couldn't attack twice. Then the cute dragon was sacrificed and Toon Dark Magician Girl came out. This got me to do another anime fall as she emerged from the book. Pegasus then commanded her to attack Seto's life points. Toon Dark Magician girl obeyed and she unleashed her attack upon my mate and Seto lost 2000 of his life points. Seto growled before commanded Blue Eyes to attack once more.

"Seto that won't work!" Mokuba protested.

"Yes it will you're brother is about to draw the card he needs"

Dark Magician Girl used her hat to absorb Blue Eyes's attack. Then Seto drew another card and he chuckled. Seto then played a Winged Beat of Giant Dragon.

"That magic card allows Seto's Blue Eyes to return to his hand so all magic and trap cards are eliminated from Pegasus's side of the field"

"Alright nice move Seto!" Mokuba shouted as a flaming dragon appeared onto the field hovering over Toon Dark Magician Girl. Seto's Blue Eyes then returned to Seto's hand. The flaming dragon roared before its fury was unleashed. Dark Toon Magician Girl was destroyed as was Toon World. I smirked while Mokuba cheered for his brother. Seto shot us a smile before he played Versago the Destroyer in defense mode. Now it was Pegasus's turn. However Pegasus didn't say anything and Seto was losing his impatience and taunted Pegasus.

"Seto the duel is about to get really serious look out!" I shouted to my mate. "Remember I told you that isn't Pegasus!"

"You're girlfriend is right" Alister's voice spoke. Mokuba, Seto, and I all frowned as Alister then threw off his getup and he now stood in front of Seto. "Thanks a lot for ruining my fun Samara!"

"You be silent my mate will still kick your ass in this duel!" I snarled. "Besides I showed my true power with my deck with than friend of yours and look where it got him!" I snapped now I was mad. Mokuba held me back.

"You're gonna pay for tricking me like that!" Seto snapped. "And you leave my girlfriend alone you're only pissing her off, identify yourself!"

"Alister's the name now let's duel!"

He then activated his duel disk and he held the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Seto that card is dangerous it was used on me!" I shouted to my mate.  
"Samara was lucky to win her duel if she lost her soul would have been taken"

That made Seto and Mokuba's eyes went wide. Alister then played the dangerous magic card and his duel disk glowed green. The seal of Orichalcos formed and the green circle formed itself around Alister and Seto. Then when it settled the lines formed.

"We're trapped in here until the duel is over once I win your soul will be taken for all eternity and then I will duel Samara and her soul will also be mine!"

"Like a chance in hell" Seto snarled. "I won't let you win this and you sure as hell are not going to get near my brother and the woman I love"

"Hmph what do you see in her anyway?" Alister said looking to me. I had an anime vein come onto my forehead. "She's from another world, and she's only half human, who knew you could love such a beast like her"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Seto snapped. My mate was shaking with anger. "This duel is between you and me so leave my girlfriend out of this do I make myself clear?"

"Fine whatever let's just duel" Alister said as he activated his duel disk.

"I will show you not to mess with me and those I care for" Seto growled.

 **Now the real duel is about to get itself on!  
Stay tuned for what happens to Seto vs Alister.  
Don't forget to review if you have time!**


	32. Critias Awakens&Twist of Fate

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for you Girl on Fire fans!  
Critias is awakened in this chapter also the fate of Sam's parents is addressed. Brock and James belong to their creator, thank you Eric Stuart for voicing Seto, Brock, and James!  
You rock man!  
**

 **Sam's POV**

"Seto!" Mokuba suddenly took off into a run and I followed after him. As I came into the hallway in front of the duel a flash of green light sparked and Mokuba was sent flying backwards. I caught him in my arms and I landed on my back.

"Mokuba! Samara!" Seto called to us.

"We're good love!" I shouted to my mate. Mokuba helped me up and the younger Kaiba tried to get into the seal by banging his fists against the barrier.

"Mokuba it's no use the Seal of Orichalcos won't break until this duel is over" I simply told him.

"Looks like you've done your homework Samara" Alister sneered at me. "I can see why you and Kaiba make such a good pair"

The symbol of the Orichalcos glowed on his forehead.

"I told you to leave my girlfriend out of this now let's continue with this duel!" Seto shouted facing Alister.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Mokuba added.

"Sure I do" Alister smirked. "I'm messing with a greedy little punk who is just as pathetic as his old man!"

"What did you just say to me?" Seto growled. I felt him getting angry through our mating bond. "No one compares me to my stepfather and gets away with it do I make myself clear? He was a worthless snake"

"Like you" Alister replied coolly.

"My family business has nothing to do with you" Seto told Alister firmly.

"Guess again your family business has everything to do with me" Alister hissed.

"Alright Alister who put you up to this?" Seto inquired.

"No one did, I'm here to represent every single person whose life was ripped apart by your company and more importantly I'm here to make sure you're never able to step on anyone ever again"

"Get in line" Seto answered back. "I hear that speech everyday"

"Let's get on with this duel" Alister said before he played a card.  
"Oh crap" I said realizing it was Gorlag. The fire monster appeared onto the field with its blue flame like whip and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos its attack points went up to 1500.

"How is that possible?!" Seto yelled as Gorlgag's eyes glowed green and the symbol of the damn magic card appeared onto its forehead.

 _With the Seal of Orichalcos magic card all of his monsters gain 500 extra points so be careful_ I told Seto through our bond.

Gorglag then suddenly burst into flame and its eyes glowed brighter as its attack points went higher thanks to its special ability of being a fire monster. Alister then commanded his creature to destroy Seto's Versago. The demon dragon flew forward and used its whip to destroy Versago; Seto was smart to play his monster in defense mode. However I felt Seto get confused when Versago appeared onto Alister's side of the field.

 _Gorlag's second special ability just kicked in whenever a monster is destroyed by it that monster joins Gorlag and its master on their side of the field becoming a creature of fire_

 _Which means his Gorlag gains another 500 attack points_ Seto replied back to me.

"This isn't looking good Sam" Mokuba said looking to me.

"You're brother will be fine kid that I promise you right now he needs us to support him" I reassured the preteen. I actually bent down and kissed Mokuba's forehead before focusing my attention back to the duel.

Alister ended his turn with a facedown and now it was Seto's turn. He drew a new card and played Pitch Dark Dragon in defense mode. The black dragon appeared just as Seto placed Crush Card facedown.

"Let me guess that's Crush Card right?" Alister questioned Seto.

My mate growled when he guessed correctly.

"I've had my eye on you for a long time Kaiba, and I know every pathetic detail of your life, including your obvious duel monster strategies"

"I see" Seto said amused. "I had no idea that you were such a big fan of mine, so is that why you dragged me all the way out here? If you wanted my autograph all you had to do was ask for me it"

 _Enough Seto! Alister may be an ass for bringing all of us out here but he has a good reason to be angry_

 _What could he possibly be so pissed off at me for?_

"You make me sick Kaiba!" Alister snapped.

"What did I do?!" Seto demanded.

"You ruined my life!" Alister answered before he closed his eyes and he fished something out of his pocket. My heart sank when I saw it was the action figure that belonged to his little brother. "Now this is all I have, he's my family now"

"You realize you're holding a busted action figure right?" Seto asked rhetorically to Alister.

"You don't have any idea what this thing means to mean Kaiba" Alister answered back calmly. I could feel the sadness coming from him.

"So you love your doll how cute"

I face palmed at that comment.

"I do, know why?"

"Humor me"

"It used to be my brother's!" Alister yelled and I saw a few tears go down his face. "But I'll never see him again cause your father took him away from me"

This got Seto and Mokuba to gasp in shock.

I turned my head away when Alister began to talk about his past. I could relate to how painful it was to lose his brother, the only flesh and blood he had. As I said before Amber's death devastated me but after reuniting with her in the Virtual World Arc, I knew she was happy where she was now resting in peace with our kin that departed the physical world.

"You okay Sam?" Mokuba asked noticing I had been quiet.

"I'm okay kiddo just kind of feeling bad for Alister though" I confessed looking towards Seto's opponent.

"Remembering your sister aren't we Samara?" Alister suddenly spoke to me. I only growled at him while he laughed. "I'm not surprised her death almost made you!"

"That's enough!" Seto interrupted. "I told you to leave Samara out of this Alister!"

"Oh she's more involved than you think Kaiba"

"What the hell do you mean?!" I demanded.

"My boss has your parents"

Immediately this got me, Seto, and Mokuba to gasp.

"They came into this world searching for you after you disappeared from yours, they couldn't bare the thought of losing another child, so my boss invited them into this world to find you, however once they came they were chained up and we've held them like the dogs they are"

"YOU M**********R!" I screamed and I ran forward without realizing my feet had moved and the seal flashed green once more and I was thrown backwards. I landed onto my back while both Kaiba brothers yelled my name. "You will pay for this"

"They can be free you know" Alister added. "If you join us"

"Over my dead body" I hissed standing up. "I'll never join you and one way or another I will get my parents away from you and your bastard boss"

I was so angry my fangs had elongated and my eyes were flashing gold.

"Also what happened to your brother isn't Seto's fault, Gozaburo Kaiba is the one to blame and he's gone now, that's why my mate took over Kaiba Corp and changed it into a company that helps people, I'm sorry you lost your brother to that low excuse of a man that was Gozaburo Kaiba, but Seto Kaiba is not him and nor will he ever be"

 _Thanks love_ Seto told me through our mating bond. He flashed me a real smile and that calmed me down.

"Kick his ass" I told my mate. Seto nodded before he returned to look back at Alister.

"The next time you mess with my girlfriend or brother you're through so let's continue this duel so I can crush you, maybe I can even help you"

"Oh you'll help me alright once your soul is mine" Alister said before playing Royal Decree.

"Damn it" I growled.

Royal Decree was not a good card for Seto right now with it in play all trap cards on the field were useless. Seto ended his turn and Alister then drew a new card before commanding Gorlag to destroy Seto's monster. Gorlag flew forward and destroyed Pitch Dark Dragon with its fiery whip and then Alister sent Versago forward and Seto's own monster attacked his life points directly. I watched in horror as my mate was attacked and his life points dropped to 400.

"Seto's down to his last 400 life points" Mokuba said. Then Pitch Dark Dragon appeared next to Gorlag and its attack points rose as did Gorlag's.

It was then Seto's turn and he drew the one card he needed to turn this duel around. Both Mokuba and I smirked as Seto played Card of Demise which let him draw three new cards. Then White Dragon Ritual was played. Seto then sent a Blue Eyes to the graveyard before Paladin of White Dragon was summoned. Then Seto played Monster Reborn and Blue Eyes appeared onto the field. Seto commanded Paladin to attack Pitch Dark Dragon first.

The monster obeyed and the mini Blue Eyes flew forward and the rider used its spear to destroy Pitch Dark Dragon. Alister's life points dropped to 1700, my smirk grew even wider when Gorlag's attack points dropped and Seto commanded Blue Eyes to take down Gorlag. The demon dragon was destroyed and Alister's entire monsters went bye, bye to the graveyard making his life point's drop to 1200.

"I'm not ready for the fun to end just yet so I got one more surprise for you" Seto taunted Alister. "Now I'll finish things off by trading in my Paladin for another Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Paladin of White Dragon disappeared and Seto's second Blue Eyes appeared next to the first one.

"If you think I devastated you this turn then just wait the worse is ahead"

"Whatever" Alister said before he drew a new card. He then played Pot of Greed which allowed Alister to draw two new cards and then he played Aetonyx Flame.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as the magic card was played and a stream of fire shot out and both Blue Eyes White Dragons were destroyed.

"You're gonna pay for that how could you destroy both of my dragons?!" Seto roared.

"What does that card do?" Mokuba asked looking to me.

"It allows every creature on the field that isn't a monster of fire to be destroyed and it allows Gorlag to come back from the graveyard" I answered as calmly as I could.

"Oh no!" Mokuba exclaimed as Gorlag returned to the field. Its attack points went to 2000 and then Fire Whip was played. Gorlag flew forward and it used fire whip on Seto's duel disk.

"My cards!" Seto yelled as the two Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared on Alister's side of the field.

"Thanks to my Fire Whip you're precious Blue Eyes White Dragons belong to me and they've been resurrected as creatures of fire"

"That's uncalled for!" I shouted now mad as hell. Smoke literally came out of my ears and Mokuba held me back as I ranted like a madwoman. "Those dragons belong to my mate!"

"Call me crazy Samara but last I checked their on my side of the field and soon I'll use Kaiba's favorite monsters to take your mate down"

I looked to Seto's Blue Eyes and the symbol of the Seal of Orichalcos appeared onto the foreheads and their eyes glowed red. Their attack points then rose to 3500 and thanks to the two of them being dragons of fire, Gorlag's attack points went to 3000.

Alister then ended his turn with a facedown.

"Just hang in there Seto!" Mokuba shouted to his brother. Seto was about to draw a new card when the same pulling sensation of when I was being sucked into the Dominion of the Beasts happened again.

 **Dominion of the Beasts**

"I must be hallucinating" Seto said as he and I hovered over the frozen forms of Critias and Helmos.

"This is only a vision just follow me" I then glided myself towards the frozen statue of Critias.

"Is that a dragon?" Seto asked. I was about to answer when a bright light made me and Seto turn away and a second later Tiamat stood in front of us behind Critias's statue.

"Samara what is going on?"

"This is the Dominion of the Beasts, I know you don't believe the magic nonsense but this is where all duel monsters reside when they are not being used, however now that the human world and this world is being threatened the creature known as the Great Leviathan is threatening to destroy everything in its wake, however a legend says that four dragons once defeated this feared beast of darkness, they paid a prize and only recently were two freed" I then looked to Tiamat. The Mother of Dragons gave a small growl before I continued. "I was able to free Tiamat which is the dragon you see in front of us, Yugi was able to free Tiameus, and you are chosen to free Critias"

 _Indeed_ Tiamat's voice spoke.

"Did that thing just talk?" Seto asked his eyes widening. Tiamat growled before she opened her massive mouth and she roared in annoyance. The roar made Seto's and my hair blow hard.

 _Mind your manners hatchling_ Tiamat growled before she nudged Critias's statue.  
"Kaiba you have been chosen to release the mighty Critias all you have to do is remove the sword"

"Well here goes nothing" Seto said before he floated towards the sword and he grasped the hilt with both of his hands. The sword slid out while white light shined through the ice. Then the ice broke and Critias was freed, he bent his head down to the human who freed him at last.

"Alright I'm just about ready to wake up from this dream" Seto said not taking his eyes off Critias.

"Now join forces" Dark Magician Girl shouted.

"Anything to shut you up" Seto said as he released the sword and he touched Critias's snout and a white light sparked as the connection between Kaiba and Critias was made.

 **Reality**

"Sam you okay?" Mokuba asked as I came to. I opened my eyes to see the worried younger Kaiba brother standing over me. I guessed I passed out when I went to the Dominion of the Beasts with Seto.

"Yeah I'm okay kid" I said as I got to my feet. I then felt a card was in my hand and I looked down to see Tiamat's card in my grasp. I then looked up to see Seto drawing the one card that would end this duel. My mate of course hesitated when he realized the card he drew was the same one of the dragon he had just released.

"Now I play Fang of Critias!" Seto shouted as he held the card up.

"What? You don't have that card!" Alister yelled horrified.

"What do you call this" Seto said as he played Critias and he revealed Crush Card Virus. Then the two cards merged together.

"No way! But you can't just fuse a trap card with a monster!" Alister protested.

Seto chuckled evilly before saying.

"Looks to me I just did Alister"

Seto then laughed and called out.

"Rise up! Doom Virus Dragon!"

The purple dragon appeared and it roared out ready to attack.

"Big deal mine are stronger"

"True but Doom Virus Dragon has a special ability that automatically destroys every monster on the field whose attack strength is 1,500 or more"

"Alright bro!"Mokuba shouted as vines shot out from Doom Virus Dragon and they latched themselves onto Alister's monsters. All of his monsters were destroyed.

"Now Doom Virus Dragon attack his life points directly!"

Doom Virus Dragon obeyed and it unleashed a toxic smoke like attack. Seto laughed again and said.

"Game over I win"

"You didn't beat me yet Kaiba, I activate Contagion of Madness!"

Alister's magic card revealed itself. Doom Virus Dragon's attack ceased and the whole field glowed.

"Here's how it works I lose 1900 life points thanks to your Virus Dragon's attack, but you lose 950 thanks to my magic card"

"Which ends this duel in a draw" I finished as the magic card and Doom Virus Dragon disappeared. Then the Seal of Orichalcos glowed blue and green beneath Alister and Seto making the ground beneath them shake and they both lost their life points at the same time. A huge beam of green light then shot out from underneath the seal and this made Seto go flying out of it. Seto luckily landed so he didn't get hurt. I rushed over to my mate while Mokuba did the same. Mokuba and I looked up to see the arena was back in place and Alister shouted.

"This isn't over! I'll be back and you'll pay for what your father did to me!"

"Good riddance" I growled as Seto stood up. He then looked to Critias's card.

"I really thought I was going to lose you Seto" Mokuba said to his brother. Seto turned to his younger sibling. A loving smile appeared onto his face and I decided to let the two have a moment alone so I decided to head back outside since our purpose here was finished. However as soon as I got outside my eyes widened. The two pilots were standing over two wolf's one silver the other black. Tears streamed down my face as I hurried to my parents. I made the pilots go back into the chopper while I bent down and gently tried to wake up my them.

"Come on please wake up you two" I begged holding back the tears in my eyes. I then tried to use my healing power but it wasn't working. I however did feel that physically and mentally they were alright. Their breathing was a little heavy but that was because they were zonked out on some kind of sedative. This made me angry how dare Dartz drug my parents.

"Sam" Seto's voice said from behind me. I looked to my mate as he and Mokuba came up to me. Both of their eyes widened when they saw the two wolves in front of me.

"Are those?" Seto began to ask and I nodded.

"My parents" I confirmed as I turned my face back to them. "I don't know how they got here but right now they need medical attention"

Seto walked over to me and he got down to his knees as Mokuba did the same on the other side. Seto cautiously placed a hand against my father's fur. He was quiet for a second before he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can feel a pulse but your right they do need to be seen by a doctor"

"They need to be taken to Simon, there is a location where some members of his pack are in the medical field"

Seto nodded before he stood back up. He first removed his duel disk and put it back into his briefcase and he put in the helicopter first before he focused his attention back to my parents. He then walked to my mother first and with my help the two of us picked my mother and put here onto the floor of the chopper. With my father however it was a different story. Mokuba had to help us pick up the much heavier male wolf. Once both wolves were on board Seto, Mokuba, and I got into the chopper and we quickly left Duelist Kingdom.

 **Kaiba Mansion**

Once we got back to Domino, Seto and I hurried Mom and Dad to where Simon's place. There my parents waited while they were still unconscious until the medical team came to retrieve them. I couldn't watch while my parents were being carted off. Once my parents were safely at the medical center where Simon's pack members worked was I able to relax. From the looks of things my parents wouldn't wake up for a day or so thanks to the damn drugs, Dartz had given them. However from what the doctors just told me over the phone they were going to make it. Seto of course was ready to get to Industrial Illusions Headquarters to find out what the hell was going on.

However thanks to Alister's charade at Duelist Kingdom, it was decided that Seto would fly out tomorrow to California. Personally I didn't want to go but Seto thought it was a better idea for me to be with him until this whole thing blew over. So now I was sitting on the bed in Seto's room just getting off the phone with Simon. I already had my suitcase packed to go California, tomorrow. I wore blood red pajama shorts with a black tank top. My hair was wet since I took a quick shower while Seto had been downstairs in his office so I could have some privacy. Of course when I was finished my mate retired for the evening and he was showering at the moment. One thing I was glad for having a mate like him was because he was very good at giving me privacy when I needed it.

"Thanks Simon" I told my boss before I hung up on him. As I placed my I-Phone onto the nightstand and plugged in the charger the door to the bathroom opened and out came my mate looking sexy as always with his hair still wet from the shower. As usual he wore black pajama pants and I felt my face turn red when I eyed my mate's shirtless and yet muscular build.

 _Man I am such a pervert_ I thought in my mind.

 _You're just admiring what I have to offer_ Seto's teasing voice.

Immediately my face went red even more.

"Sometimes I wished we didn't share a mating bond" I scolded my mate as he tossed the towel he was using in the dirty clothes. Seto shot me an evil smirk and immediately I turned my face away. I felt my other half get onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around my body bringing me into his lap. My back leaning against his bare chest.

"That was Simon wasn't it?" Seto asked a second later. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're gonna make it thank god, thank you for getting them medical attention as fast you as you did"

"You're welcome" Seto said meaning every word he spoke. "I wasn't going to let the two most important people that matter to you die, I don't like seeing you get upset"

Seto then began to kiss my mating mark. Immediately my body shivered in pleasure.

"Seto I don't want to mate tonight not with Mokuba in the house" I told him firmly.

"I know you don't but that doesn't mean I want to make you feel loved" Seto teased me gently. He then returned to planting kisses against my mating mark, at first he kissed every square inch of the mark before his tongue touched my flesh and he traced the edges of the tattoo like mark with his tongue.

 _Damn you!_ I growled before I used my strength so I could turn myself around in Seto's grasp. Now I had the upper hand. My eyes glowed gold with desire so I could pleasure my mate. My eyes went to his mating mark and I bent my face down and began to plant kisses in the same manner Seto did to me. Seto shivered in pleasure as my lips traveled his skin; I then used my tongue to lick the edges of his mark like he did with me a second ago. Seto actually growled when I did this and this excited me. The next thing I knew Seta had me beneath him, his lips were now upon mine. His tongue entered my mouth so it could meet with mine.

I felt my mate's hand traveling from my ankle all the way up my bare leg and I actually jumped when his hand slid underneath my shorts. Luckily his hand didn't travel any further, I growled in annoyance as his lips left mine and he lifted the left side of my shorts a little. He then smirked at me before he kissed a spot on my left thigh that was a weak spot for me. I held back the moan that almost left my throat when he did this. I nearly lost it when his tongue began to tease a circular pattern on that same spot.

 _Enough Seto or else I won't be able to control myself_ I told my beloved.

 _I'm almost done_ Seto said before he placed one more kiss against my thigh before he placed my pajama short material back where it belonged. He then hoisted me up so I was in his lap.

Seto then suddenly wrapped his arms around me and he rested his head against my chest.

"I wouldn't have made it through that duel without you and Mokuba, the mere thought of losing either one of you wasn't an option"

While one arm was wrapped around Seto the other was stroking his hair. I planted a kiss against his forehead. Then I shyly began to kiss my way down his face and a second later my lips met with his soft ones. Seto removed on arm from around me and he caressed the left side of my face with it as he kissed me back. This kiss was not a lust feared desired one but one that was full of the love with shared for one another. I actually felt a tear slide down my face and I let Seto wipe it away. The kiss lasted for another few minutes before it stopped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Seto said.

"I just love you so much is why I had a tear slide down my face you fool" I teased my mate.

"As I love the fire that is within you, the same fire that drew you into my life" Seto said and he smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a real Seto Kaiba smile.

"You know in my reality there's a saying that every time you smile a puppy dies"

This got Seto to chuckle.

"You're reality is amusing"

"Well thank Eric Stuart for making you have a sexy voice" I immediately put a hand to my mouth at that comment. Seto shot me a questioning look and I removed my hand from my lips.

"Eric Stuart is a voice actor who has done multiple anime's"

"I see has he done any other characters?" Seto asked in curiosity.

"Yep he also voices Brock from Pokemon I know Mokuba watches that"

"Huh, I knew something about that guy from that show sounded similar to my voice now I know why"

"You know James the guy from Team Rocket?"

"He's a sissy" Seto said. This got me to burst out laughing. "Don't tell me this Eric Stuart does the same voice for him too"

"Sadly yes"

"I'm curious between Brock and me who gets the most fan girls?"

This immediately got me to growl in annoyance.

"I take it that I do in the eyes of most girls in your reality, but I have only eyes for you Girl on Fire" Seto teased before his lips met with mine once more.

 _As I only have eyes for you Seto Kaiba and no other male shall have them._

 _Good because I'll crush any male who dares to try and take you from me._

 _Drama Queen much?_

I teased my mate.

 _Hardly now are you gonna let me kiss you or not?  
_  
 _Typical Seto Kaiba answer show me what you got mate of mine_

 _With pleasure my Queen of Dragons_

Seto said.

 **Okay so I had to make a Stubbornshipping ending XD.  
Sam's parents are okay!  
They'll wake up in the next chapter and they meet with Seto.  
Please review!**


	33. Industrial Illusions&Reunion

**Good morning my fellow readers!  
Hope you guys are enjoying the weekend. Sam along with Seto and Mokuba arrive at Industrial Illusions and Sam reunites with her parents. Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I was now on a plane that was flying towards California. I wore the same outfit I wore yesterday since I washed it last night. My hair pulled back into a pony tail and I was looking out the window to amuse myself. The plane I was on with Seto and Mokuba was the fastest he had so we would be in California give it or take in a few hours.

"Still thinking about your parents?" Seto asked from his seat next to me. I turned to my mate and nodded. Seto took my right hand into his and kissed it in a reassuring way.

"They should be awake soon so don't worry" my mate then gave me a kiss on the forehead before he focused his attention back to his laptop. Mokuba was sound asleep in the row of seats across from us. By now the others were at Industrial Illusions headquarters and no doubt Joey was now facing Mai. As soon as I thought about this Tiamat's voice came into my mind.

 _I have found the third warrior to free Helmos  
_  
 _I'm not surprised you already have_ I told the Mother of Dragons back.

Tiamat chuckled before she went silent.

"That wasn't a real dream was it?" Seto suddenly asked me breaking my train of thought. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look. "The dream I had about that dragon"

Seto now had Critias in his deck but he was still unsure of what to think of it.

"No it wasn't a dream, the dragon you freed as you can see is real and powerful"

"That dragon that talked to us seemed pretty real to me" Seto added and I smirked.

"She's real alright and I can talk to my monsters through telepathy like we do through our mating bond"

"Hmmm" was all Seto could say before he focused his attention back to his laptop. I then pulled out my I-Pad and turned on Game of Thrones. Even though I finished watching Season 6, I was re-watching it for the hell of it. I was glad to see Daenerys finally having control of her dragons once more and the way the season ended with her sailing to Westeros was epic. Personally I think she was meant to rule the Iron Throne but since Jon Snow's parentage was revealed I also thought he was another good choice to rule the seven kingdoms. Either one of them was better than Cersei, god I couldn't stand her. I suddenly saw Seto pull out Critias's card and I removed my ear buds from my ears. Critias glowed white repeatedly and I pulled out Tiamat's card from my deck holder. Her card did the same and that meant only one thing.

"The last and final dragon has been released" I told Seto.

"Who freed it?" my mate asked.

"Joey"

"Why am I not surprised" Seto sighed and I only rolled my eyes at his comment. Mokuba suddenly woke up and after he rubbed sleep from his eyes he stood up to see how close we were to getting to California.

"To be honest I'd rather be back home trying to play more of that game" Seto confessed and I smirked.

He had borrowed Final Fantasy 7 from me since he had his own PlayStation arsenal back at his home. He was doing well he managed to get into Shinra Headquarters. "That game is complicated though"

"So is the storyline but once you play more of it you'll see why it's a favorite of mine" I told Seto just as Mokuba came up to us.

"We're about an hour and a half away from landing you two"

"Good the sooner I find out what all of this weird crap means the sooner we can get Sam back to her parents and getting Kaiba Corp's reputation back"

I chuckled at Seto's comment before Mokuba offered to duel me. I accepted his challenge and Seto had ears on us for his amusement. Our duel took place on one of the planes tables you pull out from the back of the seat to eat on. Mokuba was pretty good thanks to his big brother being the second best duelist in the world. In fact the duel was really close by the time we were about to land I finished depleting his life points.

"Awww man" Mokuba sighed gathering up his cards. "I almost had you Sam"

"You were very close kiddo, your brother has taught you to duel well"

"Damn right" Seto added and I looked up to see him smirking. Once Mokuba and I cleaned up our dueling stuff we got ready for the plane to land.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
"Stupid traffic" Seto growled as the limo that drove us to Industrial Illusions was taking longer than usual. This was my first time being in California, despite it being in an anime world. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the many sights of San Francisco.

"Is this your first time in California, Sam?" Mokuba asked noticing I had been enjoying the sites.

"Yes I never have left the East Coast or been out of the United States until I got sucked into this realm" I told the younger Kaiba brother. "It's really cool seeing another place in person"

"One day I would like to see Georgia" Seto suddenly said. "I heard it's beautiful upstate"

"It is beautiful" I confessed. "I love both the city and the country, but I'm more of a mixture of the two"

"That's understandable" Seto replied back. "Especially with the blood of a wolf flowing through your veins"

"Does it hurt when you shift into your wolf form?" Mokuba asked me suddenly.

"When you phase for the first time it does hurt a little since your body is unsure of the change the body makes, but after a few more changes you will get used to it, the first time I learned to control my shifting was when I was five and it wasn't fun, but I wouldn't change it for anything when I'm in my wolf form it's freedom"

Seto nodded in understanding.

"I always feel that way when I duel"

I smirked at my mate just as the limo pulled through the gates of Industrial Illusions and it parked near the entrance. Seto made me and Mokuba wait until he was out of the car before we got out. The whole front entrance was deserted.

"Seems like no one's home" Mokuba said observing the entrance. I caught Yami's scent along with the others and I suddenly began to walk fast towards the entrance and the boys were right behind me.

"Brother!" I shouted to Yami as he came into the view with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Yami rushed over to me and he pulled me into a hug which surprised me.

"I sensed you were in distress earlier is everything alright?" he asked me as we pulled apart.

"Yes I'm fine it's complicated to explain though" I explained just as Duke appeared out of breath next to Tristan.

"Hey Sam it's good to see you again" Duke then looked behind me. "Whoa it's a party what brings you here?"

"Certainly not the dweeb convention" Seto replied to Duke in his cold tone. "Where is Pegasus?"

"You're too late dude" Tristan said to Seto.

"Pegasus's soul was captured by Mai" Yami added.

"And I just finished dueling her and almost lost" Joey growled. "And those creeps who took Yugi's god cards took her with them"

"Your God cards were stolen?" Seto asked Yami in horror. "How the hell did they get them?"

"Not now" I growled to my mate before I focused my attention back to Joey. "Joey you just freed a dragon didn't you?"

"How did you know about that Sam?" the blonde asked me in shock.

"Because Samara also freed a dragon, a dragon by the name of Tiamat"

"I also have freed a dragon of my own" Seto added. "Then again I'm still skeptical about the whole vision"

"Awww great" Joey complained. My I-Phone suddenly rung and I excused myself while Seto and the others talked.

"Hello?"

"Samara it's Simon"

Immediately my heart began to pound like hell.

"Are my parents okay?" was the first thing I asked.

"They're just fine kiddo, in fact they're awake now"

"Holy S**T!" I exclaimed hardly containing my excitement. In fact I almost dropped my phone due to said emotion. Seto and Mokuba shot me a questioning look as did Yami. I blushed and smiled that I was fine before I went back to my talk with Simon.

"That's wonderful news Simon, how are they?"

"Their doing very well despite being under heavy sedatives for several days, however they caught your scent on me and they began to demand where you were"

This got me chuckle. Of course my parents would act like that.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that you were out of town on business, they were fine with that, but they said once your done with whatever is happening where you are now, to get your butt back to Domino, they miss you kid"

"The next time you see them, tell them I will get home as soon as I can just don't tell them about Seto"

"I won't kid be careful"

"I will" I then hung up and went back to the others.

"Who was that?" Seto asked as I came to a stop next to him.

"Simon my parents are awake"

"Your parents are here in this world?!" Yami asked in shock. I winced at my brother's voice and Yami apologized. "Sorry Samara"

"Yes my parents are here in this reality how I have no idea, they were kept prisoner by the person in charge of those biker punks, I found them outside of the castle in Duelist Kingdom"

"They were under heavy sedatives" Seto added. "I made sure they got the medical care they needed"

"And now they're awake and their demanding to see me" I then turned to Yami. "I think it's time we go find out why we're here"

"Couldn't agree more" Seto voiced in.

"Just follow me" Duke said and he began to walk forward and we all began to follow behind him. Duke took us up a flight of stairs that led to a tower.

"Damn it" Duke growled when we came to locked door. It had a cardkey holder.

"I have just the thing" Yami said fishing out the key card that Pegasus had sent him through the package. I watched as Yami came forward and he swiped the card into the reader. The door opened and a darkened room looked back at us.

"Which one of you wants to go in first?" Tristan asked us.

"Maybe we should all draw straws?" Joey suggested.

"Hmph" Seto grunted before he walked into the room first with Mokuba following after him with a similar grunt.

"That no good!" Joey ranted and Tristan held back his angry best friend while I only rolled my eyes and I followed after my mate and Mokuba. The others followed in behind. The lights suddenly came on and we were all surrounded life sized duel monsters, Pegasus's favorites the Toons. In fact there was a huge Toon World storybook in front of us and Seto growled.

"I really hate Toons"

I only sweat dropped at that comment. I then jumped out of my skin when a hologram of Pegasus, the real Pegasus appeared in front of all of us.

"Greetings Yugi-Boy I hope you like the interior decorating you see isn't it impressive"

"Man this guy really needs another hobby" I heard Duke say.

Pegasus's hologram face then got all serious and he began to talk about how a mysterious man decided he wanted to buy out his company.

"My company is going through the same situation" Seto said to everyone.

Seto was shot a questioning look by the others before Pegasus continued his tale. He revealed Dartz's name and he had ancient powers stronger than he's ever seen and he plans to use Duel Monsters to cause chaos and this dangerous individual had to be stopped. Then the story went that Pegasus was furthering his studies of Duel Monsters from Ancient Egypt until he discovered that duel monsters existed long before the pyramids.

"They City of Atlantis" Yami and I said in unison.

"This is where Dartz comes in" Pegasus continued. "Dartz is trying to resurrect the most terrifying creature that has ever roamed the earth the great leviathan, by it draining the souls of man and beast its strength will return"

"Oh great" Seto said. "When will these saving the world things ever stop happening?"

I sent my mate a knock it off look before I returned my eyes to Pegasus's hologram.

"Yugi Boy, Samara" at the mention of my name I now had Pegasus's attention. "You two are our only hope to stop this madness I created an exclusive card that is hidden in this room"

"Tristan the Pot of Greed it allows the duelist to draw two new cards" I told my friend pointing in the direction of the large Pot of Greed.

Tristan nodded and he hurried over to the Pot of Greed before Rex and Weevil could get to it. He put his hand into the pot and fished out a blank card.

"That's useless!" Seto protested. Tristan returned to us as Pegasus spoke for the last time.

"Yugi, Samara only the two of you can save duel monsters and Samara I hope you are happy with the way your life is going one day we'll meet again"

Then Pegasus's hologram disappeared.

"I can't believe Mai has been brainwashed into helping the enemy!" Joey yelled.

"Things just keep getting more complicated" Seto added.

"So now you believe in what is going on Kaiba?" Yami asked my mate.

"I'm still skeptical" Seto answered turning to Yami. "But I'm only doing this to save my company Yugi and nothing more"

"That's understandable" Yami said. Suddenly Tiamat's card suddenly glowed and I pulled it out from my deck holder, Yami, Joey, and Seto all did the same with their dragon cards.

"I believe these four dragons are the only way to defeat the leviathan"

"I think you're right Yug" Joey said to Yami looking at Helmos. I looked to Seto who eyed Critias.  
I placed a hand on top of his left one and he looked to me.

"Look inside your heart mate of mine and trust what is says"

Seto intertwined his hand into mine and as one Joey, Yami, Seto, and I all held up our cards. The four of them continued to glow white. I could feel each dragon calling out to its chosen wielder. Tiamat was definitely calling out to me and I felt her power. Then as quickly as the glowing came it stopped and faded.

"Okay that was weird" Seto said before he pocked Critias.

"It maybe weird love but this is real even if you chose to believe it or not" I told Seto looking to him. Our hands were still intertwined. "We wield the four dragons and the four of must put an end to this madness"

"She speaks the truth" Yami agreed.

Joey only glared at Seto. I caught my best friend doing this and I shot him a glare and his face went red from nervousness.

"You just better not slow us down" Joey suddenly said to Seto. "Especially with that attitude of yours Rich Boy"

The next thing that happened was that Joey was bent over and he was holding his head in pain because I just punched down on it hard.

"Didn't you promise me you wouldn't say nasty things to my mate Joey Wheeler?" I growled to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sam I'm really trying but your mate was sending me a smirk that pisses me off"

I turned my eyes to my mate and sure enough he had that smirk on his lips.

 _Wipe that smirk off your face Seto Kaiba I don't want to have to do the same to you like I did to Joey_ I warned my mate through our mating bond.

 _Alright_ Seto replied before his smirk faded.

"Until you geeks find out more information I have a company to run and Samara needs to see her parents"

"Oh shoot I almost forgot about that" Joey said getting back to his feet. He still was rubbing the sore spot on his head where I punched him. "Go and see your rents Sam"

I gave Joey a smile before turning to Yami.

"Professor Hawkins should be nearby so perhaps you might be able to give you more information from him"

"I was just thinking that" Yami said before he came up to me. "Now go and see your parents they've been waiting to see you"

Yami then pressed a kiss against my forehead and I felt Seto only roll his eyes. My mate knew that Yami was basically my brother in a past life so he didn't care if he kissed my forehead or not as long as he didn't go overboard. I told the others goodbye before I turned around just as Seto and Mokuba did and we headed back to the limo so we could get back to the airport and back onto the plane that would fly us back to Domino.

 **In Medical Center.**

The flight back to Domino lasted for four hours and now I was in the waiting room of the medical center where my parents were. Seto and Mokuba came with me for support which I was grateful for. Simon at the moment was with my parents talking with them. I could smell Seto was nervous as hell. In fact I smelled his sweat.

"Relax yourself love" I told my mate.

"Easy for you to say Sam" Seto replied looking to me. He was still in his indigo trench coat. "It's not every day you find out you're mated to a shape-shifter and then meet your future in-laws"

"They'll more likely embarrass me than disapprove of you Seto" I reassured my mate. Simon the came into the waiting room and we all stood up.

"They're ready to see you kid" Simon.

I nodded before Simon led us towards the room where Mom and Dad were being kept for their stay. The door to the hospital like room was ajar and I heard televisions. I heard my father suddenly protest that his television being turned off and I heard my mother shushing him. With my heart beating fast I walked into the room ready to see my parents.

"Samara!" came the yell of my mother as soon I came into her sight. I rushed over to her first and threw my arms around her neck. Tears came down my face due to the fact I was so happy to see my mother again. Mom's arms held me to her chest tightly and I felt her kissing my face like no tomorrow. Finally I lifted my head up so I could look into my mother's pale blue eyes. She looked the same since the day I came into this world, only she had bags underneath her eyes telling me she was tired still. Her black hair was wet most likely she had taken a shower a little while ago.

"I thought I had lost you when your father and I heard you didn't meet up with your friends" Mom said as both of her hands caressed my face.

"I'm here in the flesh Mom" I said to her. Mom kissed my forehead and she then released her arms from me so I could go over to my Dad.

Like Mom was dressed in a hospital gown, he was in one as well.

"Hey kid" Dad said to me as I came up to him.

"Hey Dad" I greeted my old man before I wrapped my arms around his neck like I did the same with Mom's a second earlier. Unlike Mom, Dad and I simply remained in our embrace without him kissing my face nonstop and without tears flowing down my eyes. He however did kiss my forehead. I then pulled away from him. His brown hair was a bit of a mess and his green eyes told me he was tired as well.

"You haven't changed since you've went missing" Dad finally spoke.

"You mean brought to this unfamiliar place Aiden" Mom added. I turned to see my mother sitting up in her bed a little. "We were told that we're in Japan"

"Which is impossible" Dad agreed. "One minute we were in Georgia, the next we're across the globe"

"It also doesn't explain why everyone looks like a character from those anime shows you watch little one" Mom finished.

"In time I'll tell you two everything but right now I want you two to meet someone very important to me"

This immediately got my parents interest. Then Mom sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"You found your true mate?" she asked.

"Say what?" Dad questioned his green eyes were definitely now alert.

"Yes I've found my true mate you two and he's waiting outside to meet you both, please don't bombard him with questions okay? He's got a lot of stress he's going through right now"

"Alright kid" Dad said.

Mom nodded at me and I smiled before I called to Seto through our mating bond.

 _Seto you can come in, bring Mokuba with you if that will help with the nerves_

 _Alright love_ Seto said to me. I decided to stand next to my mother when Seto came in. Mom and I watched as Seto finally came into the room still looking nervous as hell, Mokuba held his brother's hand which I found adorable.

"Mom this is Seto, Seto this is my mother Laika"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Seto said first to my Mom. "I'm glad to see you are doing better"

Mom was silent as she examined my mate with her eyes. Then a smirk came to her lips.

"As it's a pleasure to meet you young man, I must say you're a handsome human my daughter chose you well"

"MOM!" I yelled hiding my now embarrassed face. Damn I knew this would happen.

"Laika don't embarrass our daughter in front of her mate" Aiden scolded. I bravely looked to see what Seto was thinking. To my shock he had a smirk on his face.

"Why thank you MRs. Hudson and I can see where Samara gets her beauty from"

"You may call me Laika" Mom told my mate and her face was actually blushing from Seto's compliment.  
"You have my gratitude for taking care of my daughter"

Dad suddenly grunted before he stood up and Mom and I got all alarmed.

"Aiden you shouldn't be out of bed!" Mom growled.

"To hell with it" Aiden growled as he walked over to Seto. Mokuba actually hid behind his brother. Dad looked to Mokuba and his face broke into a smile. "He's a cute lad, your brother I take it?"

"Yes" Seto replied. "Mokuba is all I have left our parents died when we were young"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mom said.

"I can sense you're a hardworking young man and I can feel the love you have for my daughter" Dad then looked to me for a second before he looked back to Seto. "All I ask is that you treasure the mating bond you two share with one another"

"I've already have and I will treasure Samara until the day I die" Seto said as he looked to me with a kind smile. I felt my face turn red.

"And yet you make her blush like I still do with my wife" Dad then shot Mom a similar smirk and immediately her face went red too. Dad then looked back to Seto and he held out his hand. Seto smirked before he placed his hand into my fathers and they both shook them.

 **Samara's House.  
Bedroom**

"Well that went better than I expected" I said to Seto as I closed the door behind us. My mate decided he wanted to spend the night at my place again. Mokuba then was introduced to my parents and the meeting between them went good. "I just wish Mom didn't keep saying how hot you were"  
Immediately I felt my face turn red and I placed a hand to my mouth at that comment.

"Are you really hiding the fact you just called me hot?" Seto teased as he turned to me with his signature smirk on his lips.

"Oh shut up" I growled. Seto chuckled before he placed a kiss against my forehead and he went into the bathroom to get out of his indigo trench coat. I used that chance to get out my clothes and put them away before pulling on a pair of black pajama shorts with a dark blue tank top. The door to the bathroom opened and Seto came out with a dark blue pair of pajama pants, he wore the same kind of blue shirt I saw on a fan art of him once. The shirt was undone and I saw his muscular form beneath it. I watched as my mate placed the trench coat and what not on a chair before he turned to me eying him like a predator would do with its prey.

"I'm disappointed I was hoping you would be wearing something more revealing"

"You're on for talk mate! You're not shirtless!" I growled as I walked over to him and I pulled off the shirt. Seto's smirk only widened as I discarded of the piece of clothing. I then pressed my lips against his. Seto picked me up into his muscular arms and he carried us to my bed. I wasn't in the mood for mating tonight and also wasn't in the mood for a long make out session. Seto seemed to think the same because he simply placed me so my back was against the pillows. He then sat down in front of me and he pulled me so my legs were wrapped around his torso.

"I wasn't lying when I told your Mom where you got your looks, she's a beautiful woman just as you are in my eyes"

Seto then pressed his lips against the right side of my throat and he gently nipped into my flesh. I growled when his tongue did a circular pattern before he bit into my skin once more. Then he stopped and he pressed another mind blowing kiss against my mouth which lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and slid his body out from mine. He went to his side of the bed where he slept and he looked bored.

"I have an idea" I told him.

"What do you have in mind?" Seto asked.

"Wanna try and watch Yugioh the Abridged Series?"

"Sure why not I'm curious to see what else this Little Kuriboh does"

That was how we spent the rest of our evening cuddled against one another watching Yugioh Abridged laughing our asses off.

 **^^  
I would say the meeting between Seto and Samara's parents went well.  
Thanks for reading and review!**


	34. The Seal is Cruel

**Okay so this chapter is sad. T.T  
Don't worry things will get better later in the Season. Also Bakura and Samara share a cute moment towards the end together.**

 **Dartz'z POV**  
 **In Soul Room**

"How is it possible those two wolves managed to get out of here?" Valon asked.

"I don't know but what matters now is that Samara Hudson's soul is captured" I answered turning to face my three henchmen. "Rafael is closing in on the Pharaoh, and with his sister's soul captured along with his it will be enough to boost more of the great leviathan's strength"

"So which one of us should go to back to Domino she's there now" Alister questioned. "Kaiba's not going to let anyone get near her without a fight"

I thought for this for a moment. What Alister just said was very true. Seto Kaiba wouldn't dare let anyone get close to the woman he loved as well as his brother. I then turned to Valon knowing he was the perfect candidate to capture Samara's soul.

"Get to Domino City as soon as possible and try to ambush the Girl on Fire alone"

"Will do" Valon nodded before he turned and walked away into the darkness.

 **Samara's POV**

Several days passed since I had reunited with my parents and things were going okay for them. After they got discharged from the medical center, I had sat the two of them down and told them everything that had happened while I was away and also that they were in fact in the anime show Yu-Gi-Oh. Of course my parents didn't buy that at first, but a few days later they eventually came to terms I was right and they were wrong.

They also told me that it was during their search party of our town that they had heard Dartz's voice and how had had lured them through a portal with the promise to be reunited with me. Now they were staying in the guest bedroom at my house and Summer, Natalie, and Ren's parents said it was okay for them to stay there. Until they would find temporary jobs Mom and Dad thought volunteering somewhere would be a good way to pass the time as well as helping stuff around the house. After the fifth day they arrived I woke up with a horrible sadness and it was coming from Yami.

 _Yami must have lost his duel against Rafael and Yugi's soul must be gone_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed.

 _You are correct_ came Tiamat's voice as I began to make the bed. _I no longer feel Tiamieus's presence it's as though he has disappeared._

My brother is just guilt ridden that's all.

I told Tiamat. _He played the Seal of Orichalcos and it controlled him until it was too late.  
Indeed _Tiamat agreed before she went silent.

I took a quick shower before I dressed back into my red dress with black pants underneath and black boots. I put my hair in a braid and I went downstairs. Immediately the smell of pancakes and sausage filled my nose and my fangs elongated.

"I was about to send your father up to wake you" Mom greeted me as I came into the kitchen. Some members of Simon's pack bought some clothes and other things my parents needed. Mom wore a dark green tank top with black pajama pants and she was finishing putting the dishes she used to make the pancakes with away. My dad wore a white shirt with dark blue pajama pants, his hair looked wet most likely he took a shower. There was a cup of coffee waiting at the table for me.

"That's a cute outfit" my old man said as I joined the seat next to him. "Another cosplay huh?"

"Sort of" I replied.

Mom only rolled her eyes sometimes she thought my cosplays were weird, she didn't mind me watching anime and what not growing up as long as I didn't talk her head off about it and not watch inappropriate ones until I was eighteen or older. Mom came over with two plates full of food and she set them both in front of me and Dad. I began to eat like a starved animal and my Dad was doing the same. This was another thing that annoyed Mom, and a trait I got from my old man. The two of us loved to eat and sometimes we ate too fast.

"So what is your plan today?" I asked my parents as I finishing licking off the food from my fork and drinking my coffee.

"Simon is going to show us around Domino" Dad answered.

"That's a good idea since who knows how long you two are going to be here with me"

"Tomorrow your mate will have someone show us around Kaiba Corp" Mom added. After their introductions, Seto explained to my parents what he did for a living.

My parents were very impressed he owned his own Corporation from such a young age and how passionate he was about it. They understood the bull crap that was making him stressed so they thankfully didn't bombard him with questions. So far my parents liked Seto and I was grateful for this.

"I'm going to head there after breakfast, Seto said I could come by"

"Is his company still being bought out?" Mom inquired suddenly.

"That I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised" I answered looking to my mother in honesty.  
"Whoever is behind it better stop" Dad growled. "You're mate doesn't need that stress on him"

"It's easier said than done Pops" I told my father before I pressed a kiss against his forehead and Mom's.

Mom shooed me out so she could get the dishes and so I get ready to head over to Kaiba Corp. My parents had a rental car thanks to another member of Simon's pack. I quickly called Seto to let him know I was about to leave and my mate said he would see me shortly. His voice sounded tired again. The night before last he refused to get an all eight hour sleep which earned him an earful from Mokuba and I. I grabbed my duel disk and put it on before I pulled out my deck deciding which cards I wanted to place in it. It didn't take long for to choose a card that I wanted to use in case it was needed before I put my cards away and hid them in the same hiding spot where the Millennium Ring was. It was a warm day out so I didn't need my jacket.

The ride to Kaiba Corp was uneventful and thankfully no monsters crossed paths with me. The reporters finally had enough and they no longer hung around the entrance of the building which was a relief since they were driving me and Seto nuts. I parked Saphira in the parking lot and I put my helmet in the trunk. The ride up to Seto's floor was just as boring as was it on the way here. The door to Seto's office was open and I saw my mate was actually sound asleep at his desk. Today he wore that same indigo trench coat.  
 _  
Idiot_ I thought to myself as I silently closed the door behind me so I wouldn't wake him. I then walked over to my mate and I gently shook his shoulder.

"Love wake up"

Seto grunted before he opened his eyes and he lifted his head up and turned to me.

"Did I seriously fall asleep?" he asked rhetorically.

"Sadly yes please don't tell me you didn't get eight hours last night?"

"No I did" Seto smirked for a second before he wiped sleep away from his eyes with his arm. "Just all of this crap is stressing me out that's all"

I stood up and made my mate turn around and I began to massage his shoulders.

"That feels good" Seto told me and I smirked at his comment.

"Shut up and let me un-stress you, you dork"

Seto chuckled at that comment and I continued massaging the back of his neck, shoulders, and back for a good twenty minutes before I had to stop. The door opened and Mokuba came in of course he wore the same outfit as well.

"Hey kid" I greeted the preteen.

"Hey Sam good morning, hey Seto at least you looked like you got some sleep"

"He was asleep at his desk when I got here"

"SAM!" Seto protested his face turning red.

"Seto you really need to slow down"

"I wish I could kid" Seto replied to his brother. My mate then placed his hands underneath his chin as though he were deep in thought. The phone suddenly rang and Seto growled before he picked it up.

"What is it?" Seto demanded in his usual cold tone. I heard the woman on the other end saying Joey was on the phone and this made me and Mokuba perk our heads up.

"It's Joey"

"About time he bloody called" I added as I came over to the computer screen behind Seto and next to Mokuba.

"Oh great put him through" Seto ordered and the lady replied back. The screen then lit up and Joey's brown eye looked back at us.

"He really took your call?" Tea asked not believing her ears.

"What he did? Kaiba is that you in there?"

Both Mokuba and I sweat dropped.

"It works better when you step back from the webcam" the two of us said in unison. Joey chuckled nervously before he pulled away and the rest of the gang looked back at us.

"Hey Sam!" Joey called to me.

I sent my best friend a smirk before noticing Yami looking pitiful in the corner.

"Make it fast Wheeler" Seto told Joey.

"We've found some clues about those biker punks" Joey started to explain.

"What kind of clues?" Seto asked in interest.

"I'm not giving them up that easily Kaiba, but if you give us a lift to Florida I'll fill you in on the way"

"So what's it going to be?" Tristan demanded. Joey then suddenly grabbed the computer screen with his hand.

"Time is running out! Those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!"

The others had Oh-Crap looks on their faces while Yami simply bowed his hand. I had the same look as them. Tristan then grabbed Joey and covered his mouth.

"Way to keep a secret lame brain!"

"Yugi's soul?" Mokuba asked in wonder.

Joey suddenly slapped Tristan and this made Tristan growl and he held his hand while Joey waved his hand nervously back and forth.

"Please disregard my last statement folks!"

I tuned out the next few words of dialogue because I eyed Yami who looked in really bad shape. I jumped when Kaiba suddenly slammed his hand onto his desk and he stood up and roared into the phone.

"YUGI LOST!"

"Oh S**T" Duke, Tristan, and Joey said

"Yugi gave his duel monsters championship crown to some nobody?! No one deserves that title but Samara or myself!"

"Hold on" Yami said.

"I don't want to hear another word you're a disgrace to the game Yugi!" Seto then slammed the phone down.

"Sorry about that you two" Seto apologized.

I was about to answer when I suddenly felt my mother in distress. I actually felt her howling in grief and without thinking I hurried out of Seto's office.

 _Samara where are you going?!_ Seto demanded through our mating bond.

 _Something is wrong with my parents I don't know what_ I answered my mate before I rushed out of Kaiba Corp and I stopped when I saw Valon in front of me.

"Hello Samara good to see you again"

A feet away was my father in his wolf form and immediately I knew his soul was gone.

"YOU TOOK HIS SOUL?!" I screamed.

"It was the only way to lure you out here to me Girl on Fire"

"Your gonna pay for this" I growled dangerously.

"Sorry Samara but you're not going to escape this one" Valon sneered and he suddenly played the Seal of Orichalcos. Only he didn't use his duel disk. The evil circle came to life beneath us and I felt myself being trapped by the seal's magic.

"What is the meaning of this; you can only take my soul if I lose in a duel!" I snapped.

"Dartz wants your soul badly since it's so powerful"

"SAMARA!" I heard Seto and Mokuba shout my name. I turned to see the two of them standing behind the seal, both powerless to help me.

"It's too late Girl on Fire surrender!" then the Seal of Orichalcos suddenly began to get smaller around me. I felt its magic suddenly freeze me in place and I was unable to move.

"No it can't end this way" I thought thinking this must be what it was like when Yugi's soul was taken.

"What in the devil?" Valon's voice suddenly said and I looked up. My eyes widened in horror and at the same time I was pushed out of the Seal of Orichalcos by my mother. She still had her pajamas on.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"Protecting you" she shouted back to me before she turned to Valon. "You won't take my daughter but you will take me"

Valon smirked and I actually screamed and Seto grabbed me before I could try and go into the seal.

"You can't help her Samara she's made her choice" Seto said to me while I tried to fight him.

"Damn it let me go Seto that's my mother in there!" I screeched. However it was useless because my mother looked back to me and she sent me a loving look before the seal finished its magic and she then fell to the ground now without her soul. For some reason I was able to get out of Seto's grasp and I grabbed her physical form before it could hit the ground. I buried my face against her hair my sobs not stopping.

"Her purpose will serve well"

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" I roared. Fury spread through me like a wildfire. In fact I felt my fire magic come to life. I set Mom's body a good feet away from me before I then activated my duel disk. "It's time Dartz learned not to mess with me, with the Queen of Dragons!"

Valon smirked before he activated his duel disk. "Then let's begin shall we?"

He then played the Seal of Orichalcos card this time. I ignored as the same magic that took my parents' souls surrounded itself around me and my opponent.

"I suggest you go first because you will need all the luck you need"

"Very well I'll start with Psychic Armor Head in attack mode"

His creature appeared and I kept my guard up despite its attack points being 0.

 _I knew you're up to something Valon and I ain't falling for it.  
_  
I looked to my hand and I noticed Melodies of Life was in it.

I turned to Seto who sent me a smirk.

 _How did this get into my deck?_ I asked him.

 _I snuck it into your deck the other day thinking you might need it, just make sure I get it back_ Seto teased.

I flashed him a similar smirk before I focused my attention back to the duel.

"I'll start things off by playing Maiden with Eyes of Blue"

My monster appeared onto the field with her attack points matching to those of Psychic Armor.

"I'll then end my turn with a face down"

I placed down Melodies of Life and it appeared onto the field.

"That monster of yours must be really weak" Valon taunted as he drew another card.

"Her strength lies within so don't judge a book by its cover"

Valon didn't say anything as he activated Psychic's Armors special ability. This allowed him to move an Armor monster from his deck to his hand. I watched as Psychic Armor was sacrificed and it was replaced with Double Cloth Armor, its attack points still 0.

 _What the hell are you thinking?_ I thought.

 _Be careful Samara he's definitely up to something no doubt_ Seto warned me through our mating bond.  
Then I remembered what Double Cloth Armor did. If I attacked with any of my monsters the attacking monster would be destroyed and half of its attack would be deducted from my life points. So I definitely would need to be careful. Valon ended his turn with a facedown and now it was back to me. I drew a new card and I smirked when I saw it.

"I play Drogon in attack mode!"

Drogon appeared and he roared at Valon's monster ready to take it down.

"I know what your monsters special ability is which is why I first play the magic card Shrink!"

"Nice move Sam!" I heard Mokuba yell from behind me. I knew Seto was smirking pleased at my move. Shrink appeared on the field and Drogon shrunk until his attack points were 850.

"Go Drogon attack his Double Cloth Armor now!"

Drogon obeyed by taking flight and he unleashed his powerful fire attack. The flames hit Valon's monster and it disappeared. Drogon then roared as he was destroyed and my life points dropped by 850 making them go to 3150.

"That was a good move Samara but you're not going to beat me if you keep doing that" Valon taunted before he revealed his face down card and I swore recognizing it as Magnet Armor. This allowed Valon to summon any armor monster from his graveyard back to the field and he chose Double Cloth Armor.

"Take down her Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Valon commanded his creature. Valon's monster rushed forward and just as it was about to touch her I shouted.

"Sorry but now I activate my Maiden's special ability"

"WHAT?!" Valon screeched in shock.

I placed Maiden with Eyes of Blue into defense mode.

"Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

My Blue Eyes appeared beside me and it roared at Valon and his monster. However I couldn't attack without losing 1500 of life points.

"That was a lucky draw Samara but your precious Blue Eyes will fall"

"Well see about that" I said as Valon played two more facedowns. I drew a new card and now was the time to activate my strategy.

"Now I play Raigeki!"

 _Excellent move love_ Seto said through our mating bond as I revealed another one of my favorite magic cards. Lightning crackled all around the field and Double Cloth Armor was destroyed making Valon's life points wide open.

"Blue Eyes attack his Life points now!" I commanded my monster. Blue Eyes roared before its mouth opened and it unleashed it fury with White Lightning.

"Sorry Samara but say goodbye to your dragon!" Valon revealed Mirror Force.

"NO!" I yelled as my Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack was reflected back and my favorite monster was destroyed as was Maiden with Eyes of Blue. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Your good Samara, but you're too weak to face the Seal of Orichalcos"

"You be quiet!" Seto roared. "You show my girlfriend respect!"

"You butt out of this Kaiba" Valon replied to my mate coolly.

Valon drew another new card before he played Armor Gravitation.

"This is where you lose Girl on Fire thanks to your beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon being destroyed along with you're Maiden, your life points are wide open" Valon said as he merged his body with pieces of armor and he basically became a monster himself.

 _This can't be over_ I thought to myself. _There has to be a way to defeat him.  
_  
"Say goodbye to your life points Samara!" Valon said as then ran forward towards me.

I heard Seto and Mokuba yelling my name at the same time I heard Tiamat's roar. Her card glowed in my hand.

 _Use my special ability now!_ Tiamat shouted. Trusting her I quickly played Tiamat and the Mother of Dragons appeared onto the field. She opened her huge wings and she roared at Valon creating shockwaves and Valon suddenly froze. He then was blown back to his side of the field.

"What the hell?" Valon demanded.

"Thanks to Tiamat's special ability I canceled out your attack at the last minute when I needed it most!" I shouted to Valon."That allows me to summon her at once if I need her!

Though Tiamat's card design was exactly like the other dragons her attack points were 3000. However even if I used her now she couldn't wipe out the rest of Valon's life points.

"She should have been destroyed thanks to my monster's special effect"

"Tiamat also has another special ability she can also cancel out card effects once in a duel and now it's time to end this madness! I reveal my magic card Melodies of Life!"

Seto's magic card revealed itself and my life points rose to 8150 and I summoned the monster I really needed to win this duel. I slammed its card next to Tiamat and the sky above the city darkened.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as he and his brother looked into the sky.

"Don't know kid" Seto replied to his brother as lightning crackled. Then the roar of Slifer the Sky Dragon was heard and the enormous Egyptian God Card appeared behind me.

"Impossible only the Pharaoh has the three Egyptian God cards!" Valon yelled.

"Wrong Einstein! I shouted. "I received Slifer from a very special friend of mine before he died and this the first time I've ever played him here in this world now it's time for you face the fury of the Queen of Dragons!"

Tiamat and Slifer both roared out as though they agreed with me. Slifer's attack points were 4000 since I had four cards in my hand.

"Tiamat go you're the first to attack his life points directly"! I commanded the Mother of Dragons.

Tiamat roared before she threw her head back and unleashed her silvery fire. I tuned out Valon's yells as his life points went to 1000. His armor was destroyed and Valon now stood weakly on his feet. The Seal of Orichalcos shining brightly upon his forehead. I then turned to Slifer.

 _The Seal will absorb my attack but it will make his life points go to 0_ Slifer said to me. I nodded at the Egyptian God's words and then I commanded Slifer to attack. Slifer opened his first mouth and his devastating attack began to form and then he unleashed his deadly fury upon Valon. I covered my eyes as Slifer's attack hit and the Seal of Orichalcos glowed brightly. Once Slifer's attack cleared I saw that Valon's life points were at 0 and he was still standing up. True to Slifer's word the Seal of Orichalcos protected him. Slifer and Tiamat then disappeared and I watched as the Seal began to form itself around Valon.

 _Damn it I wish there was something I could do_ I growled now feeling guilty as hell that Valon was about to lose his soul. However the next thing I knew the Seal of Orichalcos suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said not believing my eyes. Valon then collapsed to the ground and a second later a motorcycle appeared next to him. I recognized it as Rafael. Rafael got off of the bike before he hurried over to Valon.

"Dartz didn't want to lose one of his most loyal followers just yet to the Orichalcos"

"So he used its magic then" I said simply. It appeared there was more to the Seal of Orichalcos then just taking souls away whenever it wanted or not. Rafael hoisted up Valon over his shoulder.

"You were lucky today Girl on Fire"

"Like hell I was you guys took my parents again this time from me!" I screamed and I was about to run forward when Seto suddenly grabbed me holding me back once more.

"And you'll never see them again and you have yourself to blame for that" Rafael sneered. "Just as the Pharaoh is himself to blame the way he lost his host"

Rafael then got onto his motorcycle and he had placed Valon into his lap and had a good grip on him before he rode off. I looked to my parent's soulless bodies and angry tears went down my face. I turned around and buried myself against Seto's chest. Seto could only kiss my forehead and hold me close to him; Mokuba came over and wrapped his arms around me as I continued to cry my heart out.

 **Later.  
Samara's Place**

After the duel with Valon, Seto got Simon to pick up my parents. They would stay at Simon's place until their souls were returned. Seto offered to stay with me but I told him I needed time alone. It was now night time and the window was open, moonlight pouring into the window. I was a mess emotionally at the moment. I didn't eat much for dinner and I shut my part of the mating bond to Seto. I told Seto that I didn't want to use the bond and he did not like that idea whatsoever. However he knew he wouldn't win that argument so he relented. I would call him in the morning when I woke up to tell him I was alright. It was actually dark in my room and I had been watching Game of Thrones until I had fallen asleep.

However sleep didn't help because I was having a nightmare of how Amber died again, of how I received my scar from Oliver, and worse I saw the lifeless bodies of my parents.

I was actually in front of Kaiba Corp in my dream and my parents were in there wolf forms their bodies stained with blood. Then the Great Leviathan appeared in front of me, it looked down to my parents and it snaked its huge head towards them and it opened its massive mouth. I screamed and the next thing I knew I was awake. I quickly looked around and saw that it had only been a dream.

"God damn it" I growled placing a hand to my face. I was wearing a white summer nightgown that had spaghetti straps at the shoulders. "What am I going to bloody do now?"

Suddenly the Millennium Ring glowed and it appeared around my neck. For some reason its presence calmed me down.

"Samara" came Bakura's voice. I immediately turned to see the thief king standing in front of me.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in here" I told him. "And don't even think about trying to mess around with my emotions right now Bakura, I just lost my parents to the bastard who held them prisoner in the first place"

"I'm well aware of that" Bakura said to me calmly. He was in his usual get up from Season 2. Bakura then came closer to me but he stopped before he got near the bed. "I'm not here to upset you may I?" he asked nodding at the spot next to me.

I nodded and scooted over so he could get onto the bed next to me. For some reason I lay my body next to his, Bakura wrapped one arm around me and I felt him kiss my hair.

"Go to sleep Samara I'll be here until you do"

"Thank you for staying" I said to him before sleep finally came to me. The next thing I knew I was out cold and this time no nightmares plagued me.

 **Bakura's POV**

I remained with Samara for an hour before I felt it was okay for me to go. However knowing she was mated to Kaiba, it was best if I erased her memories of me being here tonight. I easily slid my body out of hers before I bent my face down and my lips touched hers. I used my magic from the Millennium Ring to erase this memory from her mind. Her lips tasted familiar when they touched mine. I then pulled myself away from her.

"Be safe Samara" I whispered to her before I disappeared into the shadows, the only light that remained was the glowing from the moon and the Millennium Ring.

 **GAH  
Don't hate me readers!  
Dartz gets a taste of his own medicine later!  
So does that Leviathan! XD  
Please review and thank you all for reading Girl on Fire.**


	35. The Seal Takes Another

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
So Sam faces against Rex in this chapter instead of Joey. Less sad but Sam is getting fed up with losing those she cares for. Sweet Stubbornshipping moment at the end!  
Also Tiamat merges with Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
XD  
Aquamarine Dragon is a made up monster by me. XD  
As is Tiamat.**

 **Sam's POV**

Despite having a really bad day yesterday I actually felt better today. However not having my parents greeting me this morning made me a little sad. However I knew I would see my parents again so I needed to focus how to stop Dartz's crazy plan in reviving the great leviathan.

 _You okay?_ Seto asked through our mating bond. I smirked at his question.

 _I'm better this morning love everything okay back at Kaiba Corp?  
_  
 _For the moment it appears to be, this Dartz guy has temporarily stopped buying my shares_

Thank Ra for that!

 _That's good to hear_ I replied back to him before I closed my part of the bond for a short moment so I could get dressed. I chose to wear all black today which was a tank top with matching jeans and boots. I wore a dark blue vest like over shirt over my tank top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my One Ring on its chain for good luck and put it around my neck. The last thing I put on were black fingerless gloves before I grabbed my duel disk and put it on my left wrist. I grabbed my deck and placed it onto its signature spot in its card holder on the helm of my jeans before I went to grab a quick bite to eat.

 _Why did you shut your part of our bond off?_ Seto demanded after I opened the bond again from my end.

 _None of your business Seto Kaiba_ I replied to my other half.

 _No doubt you were getting  
_  
 _SETO KAIBA YOU BETTER GET THOSE PERVERTED THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR DAMN HEAD!_ I yelled at him. My face was blood red.

 _Sorry can't help it_ Seto teased.

I only rolled my eyes before I grabbed a muffin and ate it quickly. I would grab a cup of coffee after I visited my parents at Simon's. Right before I left the house on Saphira I texted him saying I was on my way before I put my cell away and put on my helmet. As I rode towards Simon's place I thought about how Yami was doing. By now Yami and Tea had gotten separated from Joey and Tristan.

While Yami would face Weevil, Rex would face Joey. I hoped Rex was alright, despite him being a jerk to the others I considered him a friend. We kept in touch by emails and we would meet up for the occasional duel. Of course I would always kick his ass. I never talked to Weevil since I couldn't stand him!

I suddenly saw something in the middle of the street blocking my path and my eyes widened from behind my visor. It was Rex!

What the hell was he doing here in Domino?!

I slammed on the brakes and Saphira came roaring to a stop. I pulled off my helmet and shouted to Rex.

"Rex for the love of god I could have hit you!" I snapped at him. However something was different and it was then I noticed he wore a dark duel disk that was used in this arc.

"Hey Sam" Rex greeted me. "If you want to pass you'll have to duel me"

"No I won't do that Rex" I told my friend firmly. "If you lose your soul will be gone"

Rex smirked evilly and I knew this wasn't the dinosaur duelist I befriended back in Battle City.

"Master Dartz wants your soul since Valon failed to do that so what do you say Girl on Fire?"

I sighed before I parked Saphira to the side and I replied.

"Bring it on" I told him. The two of us then activated our duel disks and this would be the third time the Seal of Orichalcos would be used on me. I then saw the Orichalcos stone that was around his neck.

"Rex you have chosen the wrong side" I called to the dino duelist one last time to try and reason with him.

"Heh the side I'm on has giving me more power than I ever dreamed of Queen of Dragons!" Rex said before the duel began. Then Rex pulled out the Seal of Orichalcos card and he played it. I ignored as the eerie green circle came to life and it formed beneath Rex and I.

"Ladies first" Rex called to me. I only growled as I drew five cards from my deck and looked down to see what I could play first.

"First I'll bring out Koumori Dragon in attack mode"

Koumori Dragon appeared in front of me and it got onto all fours and opened growled menacingly at Rex. The symbol of Orichalcos glowed on Rex's forehead. I then placed two cards facedown and ended my turn.

Rex drew a new card and then he played Gilasaurus in attack mode and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos its attack points rose to 1900 strong enough to take down Koumori Dragon.

"Attack her dragon now!" Rex shouted. Gilasaurus roared and it stormed forward ready to attack.

"Not so fast I activate Waboku!"

"Damn it!" Rex growled as I revealed my handy trap card. Gilasaurus had no choice but to go back to its owner's side of the field. "That was a lucky move"

 _I just need my luck to continue_ I thought to myself as Rex ended his turn. I did the usual new draw and thought next what I should do. I noticed I had a useful field magic card as well as a level 6 monster that was pretty powerful. I smirked playing him would be useful in this duel.

"First I'll sacrifice Koumori Dragon to bring out a more powerful dragon come out Smaug!"

Koumori Dragon shattered before a tornado of fire roared to life in front of me and then Smaug came out in all of his glory.

 _It's been awhile since I last was in a duel_ Smaug told me.

 _It's good to see you my friend_ I replied back to him before I commanded Smaug to destroy Gilasaurus. Smaug obeyed and his chest flared orange before unleashing his lethal fire attack. Gilasaurus was destroyed and Rex's life points dropped to 2100. I then chose to end my turn without playing another facedown.

"I maybe down but not out Samara!" Rex shouted. "Say goodbye to your precious Smaug!"

Rex then played Dragon Capture Jar and I swore as the jar appeared onto the field. The lid to the jar opened and Smaug roared as he was sucked into the jar's grasp. Rex then played Chitoptera and its attack points rose to 1900.

"Attack her life points directly!" Rex shouted. Rex's monster obeyed and I yelped as it attacked me. My life points then fell to 2100 matching Rex's. Chiptoptera returned to its masters side of the field and I only growled recovering from the attack to my life points.

"I'll end my turn with a card face down" Rex said his face down appeared. "Show me what you got Girl on Fire"

"Come out Alexandrite Dragon!" I shouted as I placed its card onto my duel disk. Alexandrite Dragon appeared on the field. It's attack points stronger than Rex's monster. "Next I will play the field spell Mountain"

I placed Mountain into the proper slot on my duel disk and immediately I could feel the beauty and power of this unique magic card. "This magic allows all dragon, winged beasts, and thunder type monsters attack and defense points rise by 200"

"Oh no!" Rex yelled as Alexandrite Dragon's attack points rose to 2200.

"I'm not done yet Rex now I play Dragon's Aide!"

"OH CRAP!"

Alexandrite Dragon roared as I played my face down.

"Now say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Tiamat Mother of Dragons!"

I then slammed Blue Eyes and Tiamat onto my duel disk and the two dragons appeared on both sides of Alexandrite Dragon. Their attack and defense points also rose thanks to Mountain.

"Go Alexandrite Dragon attack his Chitoptera now!"

Alexandrite Dragon obeyed and it unleashed its fire's attack at Rex's monster. The dinosaur went bye, bye, and Rex's life points dropped to 200. He was close to defeat and I did not want his soul to be lost to the Seal of Orichalcos. But I had no choice.

"I end my turn with two face downs now show me what you got"

"You've been lucky Sam, but your dragons are about to go see ya later"

My eyes widened as Rex revealed his face down which turned out to be Dragon Destruction.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled. This trap card destroyed all dragon monsters on my side of the field sending them to the graveyard and my life points would be knocked down to 200 like Rex's. All of my dragons roared as they were destroyed and I didn't look as my life points went to 200. Rex then used Monster Reborn and he resummoned Chitoptera in attack mode. It's attack points rising to 1900 once more.

"This duel is almost mine so I'll spare you a turn" Rex sneered. "Besides you have no cards to save you left"

"That's when you're wrong" I growled. "I have just the cards I need to win this duel first I reveal Silver's Cry!"

Silver's Cry revealed itself and Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared next to me once more its attack points rose to 3200 like it did before. Rex's eyes went wide as my favorite duel monster roared at Rex's monster not happy it got sent to the graveyard.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Tiamat!"

"NO THIS CAN"T BE!" Rex shrieked as Tiamat reappeared to my left while Blue Eyes was on my right. Her attack points became the same as Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"And now I will use the power of Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragon with Tiamat to bring forth a more powerful dragon than you ever faced!"

Both Blue Eyes and Tiamat took flight into the sky and I watched as they merged into one. A flash of white light shined brightly above the duel before an icy blue dragon was seen flapping its wings over the duel.

"Say hello to Aquamarine Dragon!" I shouted. Aquamarine Dragon had the body of Tiamat only its scales were the color of Blue Eyes. Its eyes were blue like aquamarines with a black slit in the center. In the middle of the crest was a huge aquamarine gleaming brilliantly. Other aquamarines lined the dragon's wings.

"This duel ends now Aquamarine Dragon destroy his Chiptoptera and the rest of his life point with Aqua Fire!"

Aquamarine Dragon obeyed and it opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of icy fire that hit Chiptoptera at a very fast rate of speed. Rex's monster was destroyed and Rex's life points dropped to 0. Aquamarine Dragon vanished and the Seal of Orichalcos threw me out of its boundary.

"Rex!" I shouted to my friend as I watched his soul being taken from him by the Seal of Orichalcos. Rex's face suddenly lit up as though he was confused.

"Sam I'm so sorry!" he yelled. "I really screwed up!"

"I promise I'll get your soul back to you no matter what it takes!" I shouted back to the dinosaur duelist.

"You've always been a good friend to me Sam!" Rex shouted before he collapsed and the seal then took his soul and I didn't watch the rest. Finally when the eerie green glow faded I then rushed over to Rex's limp form and I held in my arms.

"You were such an idiot for going to Dartz Rex" I said. I then flung Rex over my shoulder and hurried over to Saphira so I could Rex to the hospital where he would be safe until this whole thing blew over.

 **Simon's Place**

I watched my parents as they lay on the king sized bed in one of Simon's guest rooms. The two of them looked peaceful despite their souls not being in there physical bodies. I don't know how long I stared at them but my attention was cut off when the door to the guest room opened and in came Seto.

"Hey" my mate greeted me as he silently closed the door behind him. He was back in his usual Battle City outfit. "How are they?"

"The same" I answered as I stood up and I walked over to my other half. Seto gently wrapped a single arm around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"Come on let's get you out of here" my mate told me and all I could do was nod. Downstairs Mokuba and Summer were watching something on television while Ren was working on his personal laptop. Natalie was fast asleep on the other couch a book resting on her chest that rose up and down each time she breathed in and out.

"Has anything else happened to the shares?" Seto asked Ren. His tone with Ren was professional but it wasn't mean. Ren looked back to his boss.

"Nothing has changed but once something is up again I'll let you know sir"

"Keep up the good work" Seto told him and Ren nodded before he focused his attention back to his laptop and Seto and I headed towards Simon's backyard.

Simon's backyard was a nice backyard that actually had a built in koi pond, back patio set, a swing hanging from a tree that was usually used on porches and what not. Seto and I headed towards the swing and he let me get onto it first before he sat next to me.

"So Rex was working for this Dartz guy huh?" Seto asked me as I used my feet to push the swing forward.

"Yep and I ended up kicking his ass, I'm so sick of losing people I care about!" I suddenly snapped. I wasn't in the mood for crying anymore, but the fact I was losing friends and other people important to me sucked!

Seto didn't say anything but made me get closer to him which I did. He wrapped his arm back around me and he pressed his lips against my hair.

"I promise you everything will be alright once things return to normal" he said to me. "I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure your parents wake up"

I felt a smile come to my lips and I grabbed Seto's jacket collar with a single hand and pulled him down so my lips could touch his. Seto placed his other hand onto my face so he could caress it. Whenever Seto's lips were against mine my heart would beat like wildfire which it was doing now. I also felt his was beating like crazy too.

 _Whenever you kiss me Girl on Fire you make my heart race_ Seto said.

 _Same here and let's face it you're a damn good kisser_ I replied back.

 _I wanted to kiss you so badly during the times I flirted with you during the Battle City Tournament  
_  
 _You weren't just flirting with me, you were also a horrible tease!_ I scolded him.

 _That was my goal to drive you crazy so you would fall for me_ Seto's voice teased.

 _Which I eventually did after awhile and I'm glad because you're the hottest character in the anime  
_  
 _And you're the most beautiful young woman I ever lay eyes on_ Seto finished. He then pulled away from me. His signature smirk came to his lips. Immediately my face turned red and I turned away but Seto made me look back into his eyes with a single finger underneath my chin.

"I love to make you blush whenever I'm smirking at you" Seto teased.

"It's because it's hot that's why I blush idiot" I told my mate. Seto chuckled before he placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you"

"I love you too Seto more than anything and I couldn't ask for a better mate"

"Glad I could fill the position" Seto teased and I punished by smacking his arm playfully.

 **Poor Rex!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	36. Duel in the Sky

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here's another fun filled chapter!  
Seto and Alister face off against each other again for the last I will be finishing Somewhere sometime soon. Laurel and Erik need a theme song so I can do a vid!  
A poll will be in my profile soon maybe even tonight!**

 **Sam's POV**

I was now back on the Kaiba Corp airplane Seto, Mokuba, and I used to get to California. I was back in my red Izumi dress with black pants and boots underneath. My hair was loose today and I was ready for all of this bullshit to end. Seto was also losing his patience. I had received word that Rex was just fine back at the hospital but was still unconscious which wasn't surprise since he lost his soul to the Seal of Orichaclos.

"You okay?" Seto asked me suddenly getting my attention. I turned my focus back to my mate who was sitting next to me. He was back in his Battle City outfit and Mokuba was also out of his Duelist Kingdom outfit.

"I just want things over with soon that's all" I told my beloved.

"Things will blow over soon so don't you worry" Seto said to me and he pressed a kiss against my forehead just as Mokuba suddenly asked.

"Do you think Yugi really lost his soul to one of Alister's partners in a duel and he's trapped somewhere?"

Seto looked to his brother and he folded his arms across his chest.

"It just means Yugi isn't as perfect as he think he is and he's not worth my time when we have better things that we need to do"

"Yugi's soul was taken" I added and I got Seto and Mokuba's attention. "However the Yugi you saw on the webcam wasn't actually Yugi"

"I'm not following" Seto said. I turned to my mate.

"Remember the stone tablet that you saw with Ishizu, well that carving with the spiky hair that looks like Yugi is actually a 5,000 year old spirit that lives in the Millennium Puzzle"

"You're kidding?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding Moki, I don't expect you to believe me but the being I'm referring to is Yami and he is the 5,000 year old pharaoh who's magic was locked away in the Millennium Puzzle, I am Yami's sister Seraphina's reincarnation"

"That's a mouthful" Mokuba added.

"I believe the part about Seraphina, but not about Yami" Seto finished.

"That's okay love" I pressed a kiss against Seto's cheek which made him blush.

"Man now I'm really missing Summer" Mokuba said.

"You two do make a good couple kid" Seto said to his brother. "I actually dueled her"

"She told me" Mokuba beamed at his older brother. "And thanks for not being you know mean to her"

"I have no reason to she's a talented young duelist with a lot of potential"

I smirked at this comment before I noticed the sky outside had turned dark and I saw that same rainbow colored lights were back in the sky.

"What's with the lightshow?" Mokuba asked suddenly standing up to look out the window.

"Don't know kiddo" Seto said standing up and he went to join his brother to look out the same window.  
"But I don't trust it"

The voice of the pilot suddenly came over the intercom telling us that we better sit down due to some mild turbulence and our seatbelts should be fastened. I growled because I knew it was Alister who just spoke to us. Seto and Mokuba returned to their seats and I made my seatbelt a little tighter. After a few minutes Seto had enough.

"I don't think flying in this light show is the best course of action"

"Do you think it's some weird illusion?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Maybe but if it doesn't disappear in the next two minutes I'm ordering this plane to change its course"

Suddenly the lights in the plane flashed on and off and Seto immediately tried to contact the pilot by the radio in his collar. Mokuba stood up to check out the cockpit. He returned a second later and said.

"The cockpit is empty you two and so is the rest of the plane!"

"Impossible!" Seto said standing up.

Suddenly a familiar laugh was heard through the intercom and it belonged to Alister.

"This is a private party now"

"That's Alister!" Seto said. "But how the hell did he get onto my plane?"

"It sounds like he's in the cockpit" I suggested and the two boys nodded. So the three of us headed towards up the stairs to the top portion of the plane. A second later we came upon the cockpit and it was empty.

"The plane's on autopilot" Mokuba said noticing the controls. "That's a relief"

"Where is that creep anyway?" Seto asked suddenly looking to me.

"Let's go back downstairs where that meeting room is" I suggested. So we all went back down the stairs and we hurried to the meeting room and sure enough there was Alister this time more dressed up sitting at the conference table.

"Where's my crew?" Seto demanded at Alister. "And I thought I defeated you already"

"You're crew was never here to begin with Kaiba" Alister said before he stood up. "Besides our duel was a draw sorry to hear about your parents Samara"

"You shut the hell up" I snapped at him.

"Don't toy with my mate Alister what do you want?" Seto hissed.

"A rematch and this time I intend to defeat you and take your soul" Alister sneered.

"And if I beat you will you leave me alone?" Seto asked.

"Perhaps" Alister said.

"Seto be careful in this duel" Mokuba told his brother.

"I will little brother just make sure you keep Sam safe" Seto looked back to us and he smirked at me. I smirked back at him before Alister flipped a switch and the conference table and the chairs disappeared revealing a duel space. Both men activated their duel disks and thus the duel started. Alister began the duel by summoning Science Soldier in defense mode. Seto then drew a new card and summoned X-Head cannon in attack mode.

"Destroy his Science Soldier!" Seto commanded his monster of light. X-Head Cannon obeyed and it stormed forward and destroyed Science Soldier.

"I wonder if Alister's going to play the Seal of Orichalcos like before if he does Seto is in big trouble" Mokuba said sounding worried.

"He will but your brother will pull this off this time kid" I reassured Mokuba.  
 **  
**Alister then played Cyber Solider of Dark World in defense mode again and set a card face down before his turn ended. Seto then summoned Y-Dragon Head after drawing again, he then commanded Y-Dragon Head to attack Alister's new monster and the dragon like machine did so. Then X-Head Cannon attacked Alister's life points directly making them drop to 2200.

"You've been too busy focusing on your monsters Kaiba to consider what I have in my deck"

"SAMARA, MOKUBA GET BACK!" Seto shouted to us. I quickly got Mokuba into my arms and we took cover in the stairs as Alister activated his Seal of Orichalcos. I closed my eyes and held onto Mokuba as I felt the magic spread and engulf the room. I then heard electricity crackling and a second later both Mokuba and I opened up our eyes.

"Where are they?" Mokuba asked when we saw the now trashed meeting room; the two of us looked up and saw that the glowing lights of the Seal were glowing through the roof.

"Their on the roof and worse the autopilot was knocked out"

"Oh snap I better go and check it out!" Mokuba yelled before he hightailed it from me to go to the cockpit. I used this chance to follow the Seal's lights up to where Alister and Seto really dueled in this second match. I hurried up to the roof to see Seto and Alister still in the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Seto!" I shouted to my mate. Seto turned to me and he suddenly had a worried look.

"Where's Mokuba? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's checking the cockpit" I told my other half before I suddenly swore as I felt the plane suddenly beginning to nosedive. I actually fell on my back and I heard Alister laugh before he said.

"It's time for you to feel the pain I've felt thanks to your father Kaiba"

I then suddenly felt like I was passing out but a second later both Seto and I were waving our hands trying to blow away the purple smoke. When it cleared I realized we were in a basement.

"Where are we?" Seto asked.

"No clue" I replied to my mate.

"I think that smoke is making us hallucinate again" Seto said before our attention was brought to hear the voices of children saying they should hide. Seto and I turned around to see three boys coming down the stairs into the basement like setting we were in. Our went wide when we saw a boy who looked like Mokuba. We watched as the boys placed their food onto crates and began to eat. Then the Mokuba lookalike turned to us.  
"Sorry this hideout is taken"

"They can see us" Seto said and I nodded.

"We only have enough for three sorry" another one of the boys apologized. "You two might want to head home it isn't safe for you here"

"They can't just go out there! It isn't safe for them out in the open either!" the third boy protested.

"We had to trek three miles to get this food since Kaiba Corp shut down all of the grocery stores"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Look around" the Mokuba look alike said. And the two of us did. Seto noticed a chess board while the boys continued to explain that Kaiba Corp has taken over their city and what not and that they wanted the residents out.

"Aaron go out and find us some desert and take your two new buddies with you" the older boy who seemed to be leader suggested. Aaron nodded before Aaron stood up and he headed towards the trap door, Seto and I decided to follow him.

Outside the city was in ruins which made me angry.

"Over a year ago Gozaburo Kaiba bought all of our land and they wouldn't leave, the tanks rolled in, the people who stay behind hide underground" Aaron explained to us as we walked.

"I didn't realize my stepfather stooped to this kind of low" Seto said to me. "How cruel of him to do this to innocent people"

I smiled at my mate knowing his heart was in the right place.

"Maybe when we get back we could a game of chess it helps pass the time"

Aaron suddenly stopped and he used a stick to draw a chess board in the dirt. Seto bent down in interest as I remained standing. Aaron then placed ammo cartridges as chess pieces. He then played his first move and I knew Seto was remembering how he would play this game all of the time with Mokuba. Seto suddenly smiled and he made a move of his own before the sounds of explosions made the two boys get up to their feet.

"Tony! Dennis!" Aaron shouted before he took off running back to the hideout.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Seto called after Aaron and the two of us looked to each other before running after him. The hideout was now in flames and Aaron was about to run into the flames but Seto caught him his arm.

"Please let me go!" Aaraon pleaded.

"They're gone Aaron" Seto told the grieving boy.

"Uh guys we have company!" I shouted and Seto and Aaron turned to see tanks stopping in front of us.

"We gotta run for it and find a new hiding place!"Aaron said.

"I've had enough Alister!" Seto shouted. A second Seto's montersappeared in front of us and Y-Dragon Head was destroyed by the tanks. Both Seto and I coughed and we waved our hands trying toclear the smoke away. When it cleared we saw Alister standing behind the tanks sneering.

"Enough of this!" Seto shouted to Aliser. "I've had it!"

Seto then noticed Aaron was gone.

"Those three boys were my best friends growing up Kaiba, until your father ran them out of town" Now I could understand Alister's pain and grief but that still didn't give him the right to do this.

"You're going down" Seto growled he played Monster Reborn and Y-Dragon Head returned to the field.

Then Z-Metal Tan was played and the three monsters were merged into XYZ-Dragon Cannon Seto discarded his card from his hand to activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's special effect. Alister swore as his trap card was destroyed. Without that trap card his three remaining tanks were destroyed and his main tank lost 2000 attack points. Seto then attacked with XYZ-Dragon Cannon and the monster destroyed Alister's last remaining monster and his life points dropped to 1400. Then the vision of the city dissolved and we were all back on the plane. I suddenly swore as the plane suddenly tilted careening in the sky.

"Samara are you alright?!" Seto asked noticing I was still on my back.

"Yes love I am!" I shouted as I got to my feet.

Seto then noticed Mokuba was still inside the plane. Just as Seto called out for his little brother Alister taunted Seto that he wasn't through with him. The plane suddenly shook beneath my feet and I actually went flying backward and my back was slammed against the wall. I heard Seto calling out for me worried I was hurt.

I only sent him a thumbs up as the plane continued to nosedive downwards. I grabbed onto a piece of railing and I stood myself up as I watched Alister play the magic card Junk Dealer which allowed him to bring back any two monsters from his graveyard with half of their original attack points. Science Soldier and Cyber Dark Solider returned to the field with their attacks points at 400 and 700, and then Kinetic Soldier was played and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos all of Alister's monsters attack points went up by 500. Alister then activated his trap card Soldier Revolt which only worked if his three current monsters were on the field together.

"S**T" I swore as all of XYZ-Dragon Cannot was destroyed as well as Seto's trap card, Seto growled as he discarded his hand. Alister then played Sky Union and he sacrificed his three monsters to summon Air Fortress Ziggurat.

"This isn't good" I said to myself as I looked at Alister's monster.

The plane luckily just skimmed the top of the mountain we had been crashing towards and Mokuba reappeared next to me.

"Seto!"

Seto looked back to Mokuba and he smiled in relief.

"The plane is back on Autopilot and help is coming now finish him off!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto smirked at his brother and made a thumbs up before returning his attention to the duel.

"I'm not afraid of your little toy Alister and I plan to win!" Seto shouted before he played Pot of Greed. My mate drew two new cards and he placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"Please Kaiba your plan to just beat me just failed" Alister taunted Seto. "After I take your soul I'll take Mokuba's and Samara's!"

"I won't let you take the two most important people in my life" Seto growled. Alister only smirked before he commanded his monster to attack Seto's life points directly. Seto then activated Magic Mirror which allowed him to use a magic card from Alister's graveyard and he chose Junk Dealer. Judge Man then appeared onto the field and its attack points were reduced to 1100. However instead of defense points they were attack points and Seto's monster was destroyed and his life points went to 100.

"Pathetic Kaiba" Alister growled before he got another Robot Token and was ready to destroy the rest of Seto's life points. But then four helicopters were seen flying overhead. Help was here!

"You're just like your old man!" Alister screamed and the Seal of Orichalcos's energy suddenly spiked. It spiraled all around shattering all of the glass in the planes windows and tossing various crap around. The plane suddenly did another nosedive and I actually grabbed onto Mokuba in fright as the plane disappeared into a cloud bank.

"Are you done being a Drama Queen because your scaring Mokuba and Sam" Seto growled. "Besides I have just the card to take you down!"

Seto then played Soul Exchange and Seto used two of Alister's Robot Tokens to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes roared and it appeared in the sky at the front of the plane.

"Your Blue Eyes won't work our monsters attack points have equal attack points!" Alister then played a facedown and his turn ended and his Ziggurat received another robot token.

Seto drew another new card and he commanded Blue Eyes to attack the Robot Token. Blue Eyes obeyed and it opened its mouth and unleashed its fury in its White Lightning. The token was destroyed and Seto placed a card facedown. Alister drew and taunted Seto this was his last chance to beat him and it was time this duel ended so he could get justice for his brother. Alister then played Toy Robot Box and discarded three cards to summon three more robot tokens. Then one was sacrificed to summon Spell Canceller and as long as this card was on the field Seto couldn't use magic cards.

"Soon everyone in the world like you Kaiba will be erased!"

"I thought you hated violence" Seto said to Alister calmly. "But it seems like you and your army of rejects plan to destroy every person who doesn't share the same lame ideas you do!"

"I'm saving the earth!" Alister snapped. "And people like you will continue to exist!"

"You're brother wouldn't want you to do this Alister" Seto suddenly said. "Think of what he would say"

"You leave my brother out of this!" Alister snapped back. "It's your fault he's gone!"

"I'm sorry your brother was taken from you but it's not my fault he was captured and as a brother and a mate I will protect Mokuba and Samara!" Seto shouted.

Alister was now pissed and he commanded his Ziggurat to attack Blue Eyes. Seto then revealed Tyrant Wing and this made Blue Eyes's attack points go up by 400. Seto then commanded Blue Eyes to counter attack and Blue Eyes obeyed and it released its White Lightning attack. Air Fortress Ziggurat was destroyed and it fell into the clouds and it exploded into a burst of light. Alister's life points went to 1000.

"I don't need monsters anymore I have the Seal of Orichalcos and once it destroys the plane all four of our souls will be absorbed!"

"I won't let you harm those I love" Seto growled.

Alister still had three monsters on the field while Seto only had one. Seto looked to his deck and I knew he was about to summon Critias. Seto took a deep breath and he drew and he played Fang of Critias.I smirked as Critias appeared over Blue Eyes White Dragon and thanks to Tyrant Wing it became Tyrant Burst Dragon, then Blue Eyes White Dragon was fused with Tyrant Burst Dragon and the new dragon that took its place was Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon.

Seto commanded Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon to destroy the rest of Alister's monsters and the dragon obeyed by unleashing its attack. Alister's monsters were destroyed and Seto won the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos then began to shrink around Alister and a second later he fell to the floor now unconscious. Mokuba hurried over to him and took Dyna Dude to hold onto for him. Suddenly Tiamat's roar was heard and a stream of white light shot out of my duel disk and a second later the Mother of Dragons appeared in the air above the three of us.

 _No time to argue get onto my back!_ Tiamat commanded.

"Guys we need to get the hell out of here and now" I said to Mokuba and Seto as Tiamat used her tail to pick me up into her grasp and she put me onto her back. Seto simply shrugged and Tiamat grabbed Mokuba with her tail first before she did the same with Alister and Seto. With the four of them safely onto her back Tiamat then roared out again. Seto's duel disk began to glow and Critias appeared next to Tiamat. Tiamat seemed to growl something at Critias before the dragon nodded and it took flight heading towards the bottom of the plane. Tiamet then flapped her huge wings and she flew herself away from the plane.

"Look you two" Mokuba said pointing below us. Tiameus and Helmos flew upwards to join Critias who was using his body to support the plane. The three dragons joined him and together they used their strength to bring down the plane safely to the ground. Tiamat gently descended towards the ground where the others were waiting for us.

"Isn't Tiamat bigger than Smaug?" Seto suddenly asked me.

"That she is" I answered and Tiamat snorted at my answer. Joey and Tristan's eyes went bug eyed as Tiamat flapped her wings in a fast motion before she landed onto all fours. Helmos, Critias, and Tiameus disappeared as Tiamat bent down so she could let us off her back. I let the boys get off first before I slid off.

Tiamat gently nudged my shoulder gently and I placed a hand onto her snout.

"Thank you for saving us" I told her.

 _You never need to thank me little one_ Tiamat replied before she disappeared and her card appeared into my hand. I then placed it back onto my duel disk just as Roland came running towards us. As Seto exchanged dialogue with him and Mokuba I went over to Yami and I threw my arms around him happy to see him. Yami didn't hesitate to hug me back.

"I've been worried about you Yami" I told my brother.

"As I have with you" Yami said before he suddenly kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry about your parents Samara, I will do everything I can to get them back for you"

"Thank you" I told him before I pulled away. I then received a hug from Tea, Tristan, and Joey glad to see that they were okay. Seto then suddenly swore and this made us all jump except for Yami. I looked to my mate and I knew Dartz now had control of Kaiba Corp.

 **In Another Chopper.**

Seto, Mokuba, and I rode in a different chopper away from the others. Mokuba was taking a nap while I leaned my head against Seto's shoulder, my hand intertwined with his.

"I should have warned you this would happen" I told my mate.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for my company being stolen from me Sam" Seto told me firmly. "I don't care if it was part of the plot line or not"

He then placed his forehead against mine.

"I'll get my company back that's for sure but during that duel with Alister only two things mattered to me and that was you and Mokuba"

"Damn don't make cry Seto" I growled feeling my eyes wetting up a little. Seto chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

"To be honest you look beautiful when you cry" and with that Seto's lips touched mine for a much needed kiss.

 **Awwww nice way to end this chapter.  
Please review!  
Also I will be making another poll look for it in my profile XD. **


	37. Paradise Found

**Here's another chapter for you guys!  
Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

The chopper that Seto, Mokuba and I flew in ended up having engine trouble so it had to make an emergency landing and we were now on the way back to Domino City, on the chopper that the others were traveling on.

"So I guess Kaiba Corp now belongs to Dartz" Mokuba said. "I just don't understand how one person was able to buy the whole company without us knowing about it"

"We'll get it back kid" Seto reassured his little brother.

"Mr. Kaiba" Roland said suddenly and Seto turned to his employee. "Despite the fact Kaiba Corp is owned by someone else my loyalty is with you"

"Same here" Roland's colleague added.

"Thank you" Seto said to the two suits.

"Perhaps the museum might hold some clues about how to decipher those ruins" Yami suddenly suggested.

I had forgotten what ruins they were talking about since Season 4 wasn't my favorite season in Yugioh.

"My team is already on it Yugi" Seto said. "And my security force will handle any unexpected guests"

"I sure hope so" Yami added.

"Mr. Kaiba there is an emergency message on the redline" the helicopter pilot said. Seto drew out his briefcase that he kept next to him and he placed the briefcase onto his lap. Inside was a laptop no surprise there.

"I hope they found out something about those ruins" Seto said as he turned the laptop on. I listened as the man who talked with my mate told him that they were ready to upload the images of the undersea ruins.

"You're team works fast love nice work" I praised my mate. Seto gave me a smirk before he returned his focus back to the task at hand.

"Got it" Seto said as he received the information that we needed but a second later there was a yelp and I heard the other line go dead. Dartz's men had found Seto's team and what not. Seto sighed before he turned the laptop off and he closed it before he shut his briefcase.

"Oh well at least we have the information that we needed" Seto said and I only rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Aren't you even worried about your staff?" Joey asked Seto.

"That's a stupid question Wheeler" my mate replied to the blonde. "But yes I do worry for my staff I'm not as cold hearted as you might think"

"You are to us" Tristan added.

"It's because I don't you like you geeks, but since you are Samara's friends I will tolerate you"

Joey looked like he was about to say something rude to my mate but I flashed him a glare and he chuckled nervously.

Tristan had a laptop with him and he was received a text from Rebecca. A second later Tristan turned on his laptop and Rebecca's voice could be heard from the other end via video chat.

"Grandpa is looking at the data now" I heard Rebecca say.

"We should all meet up as soon as possible" Yami suggested. "And I'm sorry Rebecca about Yugi I wish"

"Not another word brother" I growled to Yami. "You need to quit acting guilty about what happened to Yugi, he made his choice to protect you from the Seal of Orichalcos and you should respect that decision"

"Well spoken Samara" Professor Hawkins said. I blushed at his compliment. "Rebecca doesn't blame you for what happened to Yugi, Yami, there's too much at stake for too much hard feelings we're all fighting a common enemy here"

Rebecca voiced in her agreement.

"Damn the quality of these images is worse than I thought unless there are cleared I won't be able to read them much"

"Take the chopper towards Headquarters" Seto suddenly ordered the pilot. This made everyone look at him in horror, well except for me.

"Surely Dartz and his lackeys have surely taken over by now" Tristan said.

"The only way to clean up the images in time is to use the computers in the building, we have no choice"

"I have to agree" Yami voiced in. "These criminals must be stopped before their next move is made and we have no time to lose"

"Gee your more gung ho than I expected since you lost your title and all" Kaiba said to Yami.

"This fight is just about much more than a championship title, the whole world is in danger!" Yami snapped in annoyance back at Seto.

"Blah, blah, blah" Seto began. "Don't you geeks ever get tired of making the same speech every time you face a challenge, stop saving the world and get a hobby"

That did I went over to my mate and I gently slapped him on the ahead. Seto growled and bent over as he held his head. I didn't smack him as hard as I did Joey when he crossed the line. I suddenly noticed the rainbow lights in the sky were getting stronger. A few minutes later the chopper landed at the pier in Domino Harbor. Outside waiting for us was Duke, Professor Hawkins, and Rebecca. I was the first to get out of the chopper grateful to have my feet back on physical earth. The others followed and Seto turned to Roland.

"Take Alister to the medical center I'm feeling generous" Seto told Roland who nodded.

"Hey Sam" Duke came over to me and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around my friend and I felt Seto getting jealous.

 _You know I only have eyes for you mate of mine_ I reassured Seto through our mating bond.

 _As long as Devlin doesn't cross the line I'm fine with him_ Seto replied. The hug lasted for another second and then we broke apart and Duke then turned to the others.

"We saw Mai and Valon on the way here, Valon really has in it for you Joey"

"It's because Joey likes Mai" I simply stated.

"SAM!" Joey protested as his face turned red. "Thanks a lot!"

I simply smirked before Duke added.

"Mai is still on the wrong side"

"Just wait till I catch up with them" Joey growled before he clenched his fist.

I suddenly walked over to Rebecca and her grandfather.

"I'm glad you two are unharmed"

"It's good to see you again Sam" Rebecca greeted me.

"Rebecca just to warn you I know you have a crush on Yugi but a friend of mine also does as well"

"YUGI BELONGS WITH ME!" Rebecca yelled. I simply shook my head before I went back to Seto and Mokuba's side. Mokuba was on the phone with Summer making sure she was okay.

"So Natalie is still too shy to admit to Yugi she likes him?" Seto asked me with a big fat smirk on his face.

"Some girls are shy about their feelings Seto you should know that"

"You weren't shy with me" Seto teased his smirk widening even more. I felt my face turn red and Seto pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"You always look cute when you blush love" Seto said to me as he pulled away and his face got all business like.

"Let's get this over with" Seto said as he began to walk forward.

"I want to come too I know how to work with computers"

"This isn't some kind of field trip kid"

"KID I'M NOT A KID!" Rebecca snapped.

"Whatever you say kid you can tag along if you want whoever wants to join the party let's move it!" Seto then snapped at the others.

Yami chose to come with us while Tea and Tristan decided to explain the situation to the cops. HA!  
I bet that was going to help. We all traveled down a man hole and were now traveling through an underground passageway to Kaiba Corp.

"We're taking a short cut to the central computer system" Seto explained as we walked. We came upon a locked door and Seto used a cardkey to open the lock and the door opened to reveal an elevator. We all entered and Seto said.

"If Dartz's brute squad is guarding the area they'll never see us go inside" Seto stated as the elevator began to rise. But it suddenly stopped and Seto pushed me behind him just as a huge clawed foot smashed down upon the roof of the elevator.

"Who's up there?!" Seto roared staring at the ceiling of the elevator. Whatever it was the creature smashed a hole through the roof and then leapt into the elevator landing onto the floor, before it crashed against the wall and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Yami demanded. That was first time I ever heard Yami swear.

"I don't know and I'm not staying around to find out!" Seto answered before smashed the elevator controls with his fist and this got the elevator door to be released. With my held the three of us managed to get the door opened and we all got out of the elevator only to be greeted by a hallway full of monsters.

"These are not holograms love" I told my mate.

"Indeed they aren't" Yami agreed.

"Do you have any ideas?" Seto asked looking to us.

"Stand back" I told the boys simply and they backed away as I closed my eyes and pulled out a duel monsters card. A roar was heard and a second later Koumori Dragon appeared in front of us. I placed a hand onto the dragon's neck.

"Send these monsters to the graveyard" I told it. Kumori Dragon responded by unleashing a stream of dark fire and the monsters were destroyed.

"Good work Koumori" I praised the dragon monster. "Stick around we might need you to take down more monsters"

 _If that is what you wish_ the dragon replied back to me.

"Let's go Koumori will protect us"

"You really can talk with your monsters can you?" Seto asked me.

"Of course she can Samara believes in the Heart of the Cards" Yami answered. Then the four of us began to walk even faster down the hidden passageway. We all kept running into monsters and Yami and Seto summoned Vorse Raider and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to aide Koumori Dragon. We all made it to the end of the hall and Seto tried to open the door with his keycard but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it the code must have been reprogrammed" Seto growled.

Suddenly we all witnessed Vorse Raider and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian being destroyed. We were trapped with only Koumori Dragon to protect us.

"You guys need some help?" Rebecca's voice was heard over the intercom. The doors opened and we all hightailed into the room with Koumori Dragon trailing behind us. We continued to go through a series of doors and Rebecca helped open them for us well except for the door leading to central computer.

"I'll take it from here" Seto told Rebecca as he used his cardkey to open the door to the central computer room and this time the door opened. I cautiously followed the boys as we entered the room. Seto went over to a control panel and he used his locket key card to start it up for a retinal check that verified his identity. Once the check was clear Seto then ordered the system to be shut down and reboot with back up.

Then he inserted the disk with the images from the ruins telling the computer to analyze the images, cross referencing with every known archaeological database. By now Rebecca was receiving the cleaned-up images on her laptop. I came over to Seto and Yami as we looked at the screen and a strange insignia appeared on the screen.

"This looks familiar" Seto said as he worked at the keyboard. "This is the symbol of a secret financial organization known as Paradias, it's never been seen by anyone but rumor has it that they control a small piece of every company in the world"

"And Dartz is their president" I added.

"Sam's right he is" as a picture of Dartz appeared on the screen in front of us. I had to admit he was a good looking guy. I knew Yami was having a flashback when suddenly the computer keyboard began to crackle with electricity and the screens all broke. Koumori used its wing to protect me from getting hurt and the blasts made it get destroyed. Suddenly the computer room disappeared and we were all what appeared to be outside. The sky above was dark and evil looking.

"What the hell just happened?" Seto asked rhetorically.

Suddenly the three of us heard Dartz's laugh and then he told us we were so close but yet so far.

"Holy S**T!" I exclaimed as the Great Leviathan itself appeared in front of us with Dartz on its forehead.

"Thank you for coming to me you three you've made the job so much easier"

"What do you want?" Yami asked Dartz.

"Isn't it obvious, you three are four of the chosen duelists"

"Cut the bullshit and give me back Kaiba Corp it belongs to me got it?!" Seto snapped.

"Also give the souls you've taken back as well"

"You're in no position to be making demands, by now you know I am Dartz and soon my company will lead the world to a brand new start"

"You just want to screw with my company and whose else knows what" Seto hissed. "Your hypocritical plan isn't justice"

"What is it you plan to do?" Yami questioned.

"That's for you to find out Pharaoh and let fate decide"

Yami suddenly activated his duel disk.

"Duel us and if we win you will release the prisoners who souls you took, Samara's parents included"

"Count us in" Seto and I said together as we activated our duel disks and I now stood next to my mate. Then at the same time the three of us summoned Tiamat, Tiameus, and Critias.

"Hello you three" Dartz greeted the three dragons. "Tell me Tiameus how is your eye?"

Tiameus roared with anger and I could see the scar that went through his right eye. Tiameus and Tiamat then unleashed there flames at the great leviathan but it suddenly disappeared and Dartz taunted us that the ancient battle will continue and that our souls would be his for the taking.

"Come back here!" Yami roared out as the computer room came back into focus.

Suddenly the doors behind us opened and a whole bunch of monsters came rushing in. Our dragons disappeared once the vision faded.

"Come on!" Seto said as he grabbed my hand and Yami hurried behind us towards another elevator we could use to escape. We all got into the elevator and the doors closed just in time before the monsters could reach us. The elevator led us to the roof and the three of high tailed it across it before we came to a stop on the edge. We all turned to see more monsters behind us.

"I hope you two trust me" I then drew another duel monsters card and it glowed. "Come out Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust heard my cry and the mighty dragon appeared in front of us. It hen lowered itself below so we could jump onto its back.

"On the count of three boys, one, two, three!"

All three of us jumped off the roof and landed on Stardust Dragon's back. I grasped onto Stardust's neck spikes as it flew away from the roof. Several monsters tried to get near us but Stardust roared at them and they would flee. Then I noticed the silhouette of the Great Leviathan across the sky.

"We got bigger thing to worry about boys"

"I won't let Dartz take my company apart" Seto growled as he clenched a fist.

"Stardust take us out of here" I told the dragon.

 _As you wish_ Stardust replied to me before he flapped his huge wings and he flew us off to the safety in the chaos filled night.

 **Whew that was a lot to write. XD  
Jealous Seto. LMAO!  
**


	38. Battling Monsters&The Seal Takes Joey

**Hi guys!  
So Season 4 is almost over!  
** **Enjoy the chap!  
Hope it makes you guys have some laughs!**

 **Sam's POV**

Stardust Dragon landed us near the Hawkins trailer so we could walk back.

"Oh thank god!" Mokuba said as we came out of the shadows and Seto's little brother hurried over to my mate and hugged his legs. "I was really worried"

Seto chuckled before he ruffled his little brother's hair with a single hand for a quick second before his face got all serious looking.

"We found out who we're after and now it's time to crash their party"

"We'll you guys better act fast because Joey just to find some of those creeps on his own"

"What an idiot" I growled face palming. "He's wants to get Mai back is why he ran off"

I saw Yami was thinking about Joey and what not just as Tea arrived back at trailer completely out of breath.

"We got bigger problems, those same monsters that Yugi and I saw out in the desert are roaming around the city"

"We can use my car" Duke suggested as Professor Hawkins came out of his trailer.

"Things are worse than I thought people all around the world are collapsing in the streets"

"It's due to those monsters they're using the power of the Orichalcos to capture the souls of the innocent so the Great Leviathan will gather enough strength before its resurrected"

"The police are also under the influence of the Orichalcos as well" Tea added in.

"Man this is messed up" Seto mumbled. "First my company is taken from me, and now the local law enforcement has gone nuts due to this Dartz lunatic"

"All right" Yami said. "We need to fight these monsters on their own and find a way to Dartz"

Five minutes later we all had gathered in the Hawkins trailer and Duke was now driving towards Paradis Headquarters in the truck attached with the trailer since his car didn't have a hitch.

"We got to be careful" Seto said getting everyone's attention. "We're dealing with a very powerful organization and it's going to take everything we have to bring them down"

"Well spoken love" I told my mate. Seto looked to me and he flashed me a smirk. Suddenly the trailer came to a stop and I got up to find out why this happend. The door to the trailer opened and in came Summer, Ren, and Natalie all looking scared out of their wits.

"Summer!" Mokuba exclaimed he stood to his feet. Summer hurried over to her mate and threw her arms around his neck.

"Move it Duke!" I yelled to dice boy and the trailer began to move once more.

"What happened?" I asked Natalie and Ren as they caught their breath.

"Our parents suddenly collapsed and we had no choice but to run for it" Natalie explained.

"Damn it not them too, what about Simon?" I demanded.

"Gramps is fine, he's protecting your parents at the moment" Ren reassured me.

"You look like hell Ren" Seto greeted Natalie's twin brother.

"Same to you boss"

Seto smirked at Ren's answer before his face returned to its normal scowl. Mokuba was too busy comforting his upset girlfriend while I noticed Natalie was eying Yami in a confused way. I went over to her and escorted her to sit next to Yami.

"Is that Yugi?" she asked her face suddenly turning red.

"Not really but he's pretty cute isn't he?" I teased her.

Yami looked over to us and his face held a questioning look before it flushed red, when he realized he was in front of the girl who had a crush on Yugi. Suddenly the trailer shook thanks to Duke slamming on the brakes again and this got everyone hang onto something or use bad language.

"What the hell is Devlin doing?" Seto snapped not pleased he had been knocked out of his seat.

"He almost hit Tristan1" I explained to my mate as I got to my feet and hurried outside first. An Orichalcos Soldier stood in front of Tristan ready to attack him.

"Come out Stardust Dragon!" I shouted as I held up Stardust's card without using my duel disk. Stardust appeared over me and roared at the soldier.

"Take him out with Cosmic Flare Stardust!" I commanded.

Stardust obeyed and it reared its head back before unleashing its powerful attack. The solider got taken down and Tristan was safe for the time being.

"Thanks Sam" Tristan said as the others finally came out of the trailer well all except Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins.

"Tea look out!" Ren suddenly yelled as another soldier appeared behind Tea and just as the soldier threw his fist forward, Ren used his wolf speed to grab Tea into his arms and rushed away with her as I commanded Stardust to destroy the other soldier.

"You alright?" Ren asked Tea.

Tea's face was blood red but she nodded before Ren placed back onto her feet.

"We have bigger problems now you dorks!" Seto snapped as a whole lot more Orichaclos Soldiers surrounded us.

"Maybe we should try and outrun them" Ren suggested.

"Already tried that man!" Tristan yelled over to Seto's best hacker.

"Mokuba stay back kid" Seto warned his little brother he then looked to Summer. "Protect him if you need to"

"Will do" Summer nodded before Seto, Yami, and I activated our duel disks and we all summoned our dragons. The three dragons appeared over us and I called Stardust Dragon back to his card. Tiameus unleashed his flames upon the Soliders to the left, while I commanded Tiamat to destroy the ones in front the front. Seto took down the ones that were closest to him. Suddenly Summer screamed and Mokuba got in front of her holding his arms out as a solider came upon him. Tiamat roared and she used her tail to swipe the soldier away saving Mokuba and Summer. Tiameus did the same with Tea, Rebecca, and Natalie.

"Ren look out!" Natalie suddenly yelled as a solider appeared behind him.

"Critias destroy that thing now!" Seto commanded. Critias obeyed and like Tiamat he used his tail destroy the monster.

"Thanks man" Ren said to Seto.

Seto smirked at him and nodded.

"That's all of them for now" Mokuba said as Tiamat, Critias, and Tiameus returned to their cards. Seto suddenly turned to his right walking away.

"Seto wait up!" Mokuba yelled. However Mokuba turned to Summer and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before hurrying after his brother.

"See you guys later" I told the others as I began to walk after my mate but Tea yelled after us.

"We need to stick together!"

"Let them go Tea, besides Sam will protect those two" Ren told the brunette. "Us wolves will do anything to protect our true mates"

"Adios you geeks it's been a blast, that wasn't meant for Natalie, Ren, and Summer"

"You son of a!" Tristan began to rant but I heard Tristan give a yelp before Seto, Mokuba, and I were out of earshot.

"Do you think they'll be able to find Joey?" Mokuba asked me.

"They will and if they don't hurry Joey is screwed" I answered him.

"I think Gardner has a crush on Ren" Seto suddenly brought up as we continued to walk.

"She does and he likes her back" I confirmed this. "Their just not ready to fess up"

Suddenly I felt Tiamat roar and her card began to glow like crazy and I took it out. Seto did the same with Critias. A second later the glowing faded.

"What just happened?" Seto asked looking to me.

"I'm not too sure" I replied to my mate. "But I think Joey's not going to last much longer and since he wields Helmos, I think our dragons can feel Helmos stressing out about Joey"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Mokuba added. "You four seem to value those dragon cards"

"Damn right" Seto and I said in unison just as we came upon the car dealership.

"If we're going to get to Dartz's hideout we need transportation and a fast one" Seto suggested.

"The red sports car will suffice wouldn't it?" I asked my mate pointing out in front of me.

"Good eyes Sam" Mokuba said as all headed over to the car. Thankfully it fit four people, Seto let me and Mokuba get in first before he got in.

"Hey what are you three doing inside the car?!" the car salesman demanded as he came over to the window.

"We're buying it duh"

I rolled my eyes as Seto quickly got his pen out and he wrote a check very fast I might add. He handed it to the car salesmen and said.

"Keep the change"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as Seto slammed on the gas and I held on as we sped away.

"Slow the hell down Seto!" I snapped at my mate. "You're driving too damn fast!"

"Can't love, sorry" Seto replied back to me his eyes still focused on the road.

"Well it beats taking the bus, I have a feeling Joey is in trouble" Mokuba added.

"We don't have time to bail him out kid" Seto replied.

I suddenly felt dizzy and I had to lean back against the seat and I closed my eyes.

"You alright?" Seto asked me still driving like a maniac.

"Just a little dizzy" I answered.

We all continued to ride in silence for another five minutes before Mokuba said we were about a block from Paradis Headquarters and that the coast was clear.

"You've spoken a little too soon little brother, because we got company" Seto said before he pressed his foot against the brakes and the car came to a stop in front of a whole bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers blocking our path. Seto got out first before he pulled the seat up and he helped me out at the same time Mokuba got out.

"Evening" Seto said to the soldiers. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Really Seto?" I asked my mate rheortically as I activated my duel disk. "The only way to take these guys down is by using our duel monsters, come out boys!" I cried as I hurriedly placed all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards onto my duel disk and my three dragons appeared.

"It's time to exterminate these oversized cockroaches" Seto agreed before he too summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

His dragon appeared next to the three of mine.

"White Lightning now!" Seto and I yelled in unison. All four Blue Eyes White Dragons roared and they released their lethal attack. The blast from all four Blue Eyes destroyed a good portion of the soldiers in front of us, however more just materialized.

"How are we supposed to get rid of these things, every time you two smash them they come right back"

"If at first you don't succeed kid" I said first.

"Then blast them with your Blue Eyes again!"

Again all four of our Blue Eyes let loose another round of White Lightning and after being destroyed only more soldiers appeared. I noticed a soldier about to grab Mokuba and I commanded one of my Blue Eyes to destroy it. My dragon obeyed and it destroyed the soldier with White Lightning.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" as even more soldiers surrounded us. "I've had enough it's time to make this riot end!"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked looking to me.

"I mean this" I replied to my mate as I drew Polymerization. Seto smirked and said.

"Show them what you got"

"With pleasure now it's time to face the wrath of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I yelled as I played Polymerization. My three Blue Eyes all roared in unison before they began to merge into one deadly monster. A second later my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared and it was roared at the many monsters in front of us. Seto's Blue Eyes roared at in unison as my three headed dragon did.

"Let's end this Seto"

"With pleasure" Seto agreed before we both commanded our Blue Eyes to attack.

Blue Eyes Ultimate opened its three mouths before releasing its Neutron Blast attack while Seto's Blue Eyes released another White Lightning. The blast was so powerful it wiped out all the soldiers at one time. The soldiers didn't return however the cries of Critias, Tiameus, and Tiamat were heard and I knew Joey had lost his duel.

"God damn it!" I said and I slammed a fist into a nearby light pole.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" Seto said as our Blue Eyes disappeared. He checked my wrist to make sure I didn't hurt it. "Why did you do that?"

"Joey lost his duel and his soul is now gone" I replied now.

"Uh guys what is that thing?" Mokuba asked pointing up to the sky.

"The Great Leviathan" I answered Mokuba.

"We need to get moving" Seto added.

 **Few Minutes Later.**

I was back in the car with Seto and Mokuba, my mate was still driving like an idiot before he suddenly stopped. Tea, and Tristan stood in front of the car and Tristan held a lifeless Joey without his soul on his back. Mokuba got out of the car first, with Seto and myself following.

"Mokuba, Kaiba, Sam you're alright!"

"Nice car" Tristan added.

"Just my luck dork fest continues did Wheeler lose his soul?" Seto then asked Tristan.

"Yes" Tristan answered.

Seto simply nodded before Mokuba said.

"Oh no!"

"What is it kid?" Seto asked his brother.

"That!" Mokuba replied pointing ahead of him down an alley and a whole bunch of rats with red eyes glared back us ready to stampede.

"OH SNAP!" Tea and I yelled.

"I hate rats!" Tristan added. Joey almost fell off of Tristan's back but Seto caught him.

"Listen you geeks let's move!"

"Couldn't agree more!" I voiced in before we all turned around and high tailed it down the street with the rats following behind us. We came upon a fire escape and Tea and Mokuba were able to haul Joey over the railing. I leapt into the air and grasped onto the railing with both hands and pulled myself over it, as Tristan was able to grab a hold of another piece of railing, Seto hung off the railing in front of Tea saying.

"I smell a rat and his name is Dartz"

"Nice Seto" Mokuba and I said in unison both of us sweat dropping.

 **Five Minutes Later.  
Paradiz Headquarters**

We all entered the lobby of Paradiz HQ which was empty.

"Oh no there's Mai" Tea said and she rushed over to the now soulless blonde's limp form.

"She must have her lost soul as well" I stated.

"Seems like it" Seto agreed. "Where is Yugi anyway?"

"He's facing Rafael in a rematch he's the one who defeated Yami and took Yugi's soul in the first place"

"Hmmm" was Seto could say as the two of us looked at the other elevator. "Maybe we should see if this Yami manages to not screw up"

"You're not kidding me are you?" I asked my mate.

"Nope besides I want to see the creep who took Yugi's title away so I can crush him myself"

"You forget that I share the same title as Yugi" I added while Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan went ahead to the elevator.

"I know and I ended up beating you in the finals" he then flashed me a smirk.

"Why I put up with your teasing who knows" I was then cut off by Seto pressing his lips against mine for a quick kiss. Tristan yelled for us to hurry up but I shot him a hold on signal with my right hand which wasn't the bird.

Seto then removed his lips from mine.

"Bloody hell you sure can kiss" I praised my mate as he pulled away from me; my heart was pounding like crazy.

"Which only you earn now let's go see how this duel goes" Seto said before he placed his hand into mine. Our fingers intertwined and we both headed towards the elevator where the others were waiting for us.

 **Gah!  
Poor Joey.  
Will the Orichalcos take Sam?  
Stay tuned to find out!**


	39. Yami vs Rafael&Meeting Dartz

**Holy crap!  
This was a long chapter to write. So Yami&Rafael have their rematch while Sam and the others watch.  
Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

As the elevator headed up towards the roof of Paradis Headquarters I suddenly felt the evil presence of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"You feel it don't you?" Seto asked me noticing I must have sensed the Seal's magic.

"Yes" was all I could answer as the elevator doors opened. We let Tristan out first since he was carrying Joey on his back. Tea followed behind him while Seto, Mokuba, and I were the last to get out of the elevator.

"There he is" I said noticing Yami up ahead and his life points were at 2500 while Rafael's were at 3500.

"Win this brother!" I shouted.

Yami heard my voice and he turned around to see us all stopping a few feet away from the Seal. Yami nodded before he turned around and focused his attention back to Rafael.

"So that's the guy who took Yugi's title?" Seto asked. "Doesn't look so tough to me"

"Oh shut up" I heard Tristan growl. I shot both men a glare and while Tristan chuckled nervously, Seto had his signature smirk back on his face.

Like with all monsters Rafael's monsters were under the influence of the Orichalcos and their attack points were high. Rafael then ordered Guardian Grarl to attack Kuribabylon. Yami's monster suddenly blew apart and it separated itself from the Kuriboh brothers before it got destroyed. Yami's life points dropped to 1000; however he activated his trap card Rope of Life. This allowed him to discard his whole hand to bring back the monster that was just destroyed. Kuribabylon returned to the field as Yami discarded his whole hand with an additional 800 attack points.

 _Good move Yami_ I thought.

Rafael placed a card face down before he ended his turn.

"Now what?" Tea asked.

"Yugi needs help he's down to his last 1000 life points" Mokuba stated.

"Yami has won duels with life points fewer than he has now Mokuba, so I wouldn't lose faith just yet" I said looking to the preteen.

Seto was silent as he watched the duel hoping Yami would pull this duel through. Yami by now had a new hand and he drew a new card and Kuribabylon transformed into five Kuriboh brothers. The blue Kuriboh suddenly got a little moody before it began to knock its siblings around. The little fur balls bounced all over the field before they were merged and a second later I almost did an anime fall at Yami's new creature. His new monster was Kuribandit which was a Kuriboh that had fangs and looked like a pirate. Rafael only laughed and Yami played Dark Magic Curtain.

"What is he thinking?!" Seto snapped as Yami's life points dropped by half. Dark Magician then appeared on the field. Yami commanded Dark Magician to attack Rafael's Guardian Elma but Rafael countered with his face down which was Guardian Formation. Guardian Elma was moved to the back of Rafael's other monsters so it would be protected.

"That was a good move" Seto said. "Now I cans see why Yugi lost"

It was now Rafael's turn and he first activated the magic card Celestial Sword Eatos. Rafael then drew two new cards before Guardian Eatos appeared on the field. Eatos's attack points were at 3000 strong enough to end the duel, Eatos however looked evil and Yami shouted to Rafael that she has been engulfed by darkness. Eatos picked up the Celestial Sword and her attack points went up to 3300.

"You don't care if your monster has become evil?!" Yami shouted at Rafael.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that now Pharaoh since she will take you down soon"

Yami only growled before he sacrificed Kuribandit allowing him to draw five more new cards discarding any monsters Yami had to the graveyard. Three monsters went to his graveyard and Mokuba stated that move would only make Eatos even stronger.

"It's worth the risk if Yugi drew the right card" Seto told Mokuba.

Yami looked to the some cards he held in his hand.

"You're about to be a two time loser Pharaoh now feel the wrath of Eatos once more!"

Eatos raised her sword and she drew out the power of Yami's monsters from his duel disk. My eyes widened as her attack points rose to 7000.

"It's time to pay up destroy his Dark Magician and end this duel!" Rafael shouted at his monster. Eatos obeyed and she was about to use her sword however it suddenly cracked before it could touch Dark Magician and it shattered. Dark Magician was safe for the time being and Eatos's attack points returned to 3000.

"One of the monsters I discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle when destroyed it formed a shield to protect my Dark Magician from being attacked and since it's in the graveyard I can end my opponent's turn whenever I wish"

Rafael looked annoyed before he ended his turn.

"Nice one brother" I said to Yami who no doubt heard me.

"You should have thought twice before poisoning your monsters with the dark power of the Orichalcos Rafael, take it from someone who experienced it, betraying your own monsters will only back fire"

"Just because you played the Seal of Orichalcos once doesn't make you an expert Pharaoh"

"I should have never used the Seal of Orichalcos in the first place" Yami said calmly before he summoned Big Shield Gardna after he made a new draw. Big Shield Gardna went into defense mode as did Dark Magician and he ended his turn with a face down.

Rafael then commanded his Eatos to attack Dark Magician once more, the dueling lit up for a second before Yami played Magical Hats.

"Nice move man!" Tristan shouted.

Four hats popped out onto the field and they covered all of Yami's monsters. Instead Eatos destroyed Big Shield Gardna before Rafael commanded his Elma to destroy another hat. The other hat was empty before Grarl surged forward and shredded another. Dark Magician was still safe and Rafael was not happy. He then played Rod of Silence allowing him to summon Guardian Kay'est, the new guardian monster appeared onto the field and its attack points were raised thanks to the damn Orichalcos.

"Yugi has one thing that can save him now" Seto said.

"And that would be Tiameus he just needs to be lucky to draw it" I added.

Yami drew a new card and he played Graceful Charity, he drew three new cards before discarding two. I felt the power of Tiameus as it was drawn. Rafael looked shocked as Tiameus appeared onto the field before Yami merged it with Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon, it attack points were 2900. Then Amulet's Dragon's attack points went up to 5300 thanks to every magic card Yami sent to the graveyard.

"Destroy his Eatos now!" Yami commanded his dragon and Amulet Dragon obeyed. Rafael swore as his precious monster was destroyed.

"You're going to be sorry for sending Eatos to the graveyard Pharaoh!" Rafael snapped. Suddenly the dome of the Seal began to pulse with green energy since Rafael was pissed.

"Oh crap" I said realizing what happened when Eatos was destroyed.

"What is it?" Seto asked me.

"Eatos was a creature of light and purity because it was destroyed it's replaced by a creature of darkness" I answered my mate.

Sure enough a chasm opened up in the field and a new monster appeared. The creature was Guardian Dreadscythe and it was scary all right. Its attack points were 2500 and the rose to 3000.

"It's still too weak for Yugi's dragon" Seto said.

"Just watch" I told Seto as Rafael played Reaperscythe to his new monster and its attack points rose to 3500.

Rafael drew two new card and switched Guardian Dreadscythe into attack mode and then he sacrificed his other monsters to boost Dreadscythes attack points.

"Don't do it!" Yami shouted.

Rafael ignored Yami and continued to sacrifice his monsters until Dreadscythe's power was now at 5500. I turned away as Rafael's monster attacked Amulet Dragon and I heard the dragon roar as it was destroyed. I looked back to the duel once the attack was over and Yami's life points were now at 300. Yami now had no more monsters on the field but I knew my brother would win this duel. My brother then drew a new card and he played it. It was Card of Sanctity both players drew until they had six cards into their hands. Then Yami summoned Watapon and it was sacrificed to bring out Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field next to her master and Yami ended his turn with a card face down.

Rafael drew two new cards saying it was time for this duel to end. He then played a magic card called Obedience which made Dark Magician Girl go into attack mode when he attacked. Dark Magician Girl had no choice but enter attack mode. Rafael then commanded his Guardian Dreadscythe to attack her, Yami activated Magical Pigeon and a hat went over Dark Magician Girl just before the attack claimed her.

The hat was destroyed and a bunch of white pigeons came flying out of the hat. Rafael growled before he placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. Dark Magician Girl returned to the field and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Yami was having a flashback when it came to his duel with Rafael earlier.

"Yami show Rafael what it means to not mess with you and your deck!" I shouted to my brother. Yami shot me thumbs up before he talked to Rafael.

"I wish he would quit stalling" Seto growled.

"Oh shut it" I told my mate. "This duel will end soon so be patient remember your duel with Yami in the Battle City Finals lasted a long time"

"You got a point there" Seto agreed.

Yami then played Underworld Circkle and all monsters from both side of the field went to the graveyard and whole dome suddenly turned black. We all couldn't see Yami or Rafael as this happened. The dome crackled with lightning and to be honest it looked spooky. Okay so maybe I was wrong, I mean the one thing that scared the hell out of me was the Blair Witch Project, and it was only a movie for god sakes!

This duel was real and I prayed to god that Yami was alright. I knew that Yami and Rafael were experiencing a flashback of Rafael's of how he first met Dartz and what not.

Finally the dome cleared and a second later both duelists returned to our sights.

"Oh thank god" I said feeling relieved however Yami still had no monsters on his side of the field.

Guardian Dreadscythe remained next to its master still powerful enough to end this duel. Because of Underworld Circle destroyed every monster remaining in both of their decks and after that they could only use monsters in their graveyards. Dark Magician Girl was gone but Rafael's monster was not. Rafael explained by eliminating a card from his hand Guardian Dreadscythe was able to be revived. However because of Dreadscythe on the field Rafael's graveyard was off limits.

"I only need Dreadscythe to win this duel" Rafael said.

"Dartz gave you that monster to feed the darkness that resides in your heart!" I snapped at Rafael. Rafael shot me a smirk and I actually felt sorry for him. Thanks to Underworld Circle Yami was able to summon Dark Magician.

Rafael drew a new a card and taunted my brother that this duel was done. However Yami said as long as his magic card was on the field the duel was still on. Jack's Knight then appeared next to Dark Magician.

"That's pretty cool he's summoning monsters on his opponent's turn" Mokuba said.

"Your puny monsters don't scare me" Rafael growled before he commanded Dreadscythe to attack Dark Magician Girl. Yami then activated his trap card Zero Gravity forcing all monsters to go into defense mode. Then Spirit Hunting was played and Dreadscythe returned to attack mode and the attack continued. Both Dark Magician Girl and Jack's Knight was destroyed. However thanks to Underworld Circle Dark Magician Girl was resurrected, Yami then played the magic card Altar of Restoration this allowed Yami to play bring back another monster from his graveyard by discarding two cards from the top of his deck. Yami did this and Tiameus returned to the field in all of his glory. Then Dark Magician Girl and Tiameus were merged into Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, thanks to its special effect Guardian Dreadscythe would be destroyed. However after Yami's monster attacked the damn spook remained on the field.

"Damn it I'm losing my patience now" Seto growled. "This duel has gone on long enough, Yugi better not let this guy beat him again"

I rolled my eyes at my mate's comment before Yami ended his turn with a face down.

Rafael drew again and Yami used Underworld Circle to bring Queen's Knight to the field.

"This strategy isn't working Pharaoh" Rafael said. He then discarded a card before activating Orichaclos Sword of Sealing. The sword appeared and it pierced Tiameus's foot and the dragon roared in pain. I actually felt the dragon's pain and Rafael ordered his monster to destroy Yami's monsters. Yami's life points dropped to 10 thanks to Reduction Barrier.

"I will continue to fight until the last of my life points are gone"

"Suit yourself soon your soul will belong to Dartz" Rafael said.

"You've been brainwashed but I know there's still good inside you and I plan to bring it out"

Yugi drew again and Big Shield Gardna returned to the field before Yami played Pot of Greed allowing him to draw two new cards. One was a magic card and the other was the Claw of Hermos. Yami then played Spider Web which allowed him to use a card from Rafael's graveyard and Monster Reborn was chosen. Then Guardian Eatos appeared and Tristan tried to wake Joey up.

"He won't wake up Tristan so don't waste your time" I told him before I returned my focus to the duel.

Then Hermos was played and Joey's dragon merged with Queen's Knight to form Goddess Bow which he equipped to Guarian Eatos. Her attack points went to 500 since she was removed from the graveyard Dreadscythe's attack points went to 500. Then Yami commanded Eatos to attack and each time Dreadscythe would revive itself Rafael lost a card.

I smirked when I knew how this would work. We all watched the repetitive attacks until Rafael's last card was gone and Dreadscythe went bye, bye leaving its mask behind. Eatos then disappeared after her dark counterpart. Rafael had fallen to his knees realizing this duel was done, but the Seal still needed a soul. He got back to his feet and drew a new card and Guardian Grarl came onto the field thanks to Underworld Circle. Then Soul Charge was played and all of the other guardians that were sent to the graveyard returned to the field.

Now that his graveyard was empty his life points dropped to 0. Yami shouted out Rafael's name and tried to run towards him but the Seal was already trying to take Rafael's soul. However Guardian Eatos appeared in the clouds she along with her fellow guardian monsters no longer had the Seal of Orichalcos symbol on their foreheads. A bright light made all of us turn away and Seto drew me into him and I buried my head into his jacket. A few minutes later the light died and when we looked up the Seal was gone. Yami was helping Rafael to his feet.

"Holy crap" was all I could say. We all rushed to Yami and Rafael and I threw my arms around my brother.

"I swear to god Yami the next time you pull another stunt like you did in this duel I'll kick your ass" I told him.

"I'm sorry I worried you Samara" Yami said back to me as he hugged me back.

"Samara" Rafael's voice got my attention and I broke away from Yami. "I'm so sorry the pain I had caused you, if I knew the evil the Orichalcos was I would have never helped Dartz take your parents from you, I just hope you forgive me"

"I do" I told him and Rafael held his hand out to me and I placed my hand into his and we shook them. Suddenly the building shook and if we didn't hurry the hell up we would be crushed.

"Mr. Kaiba!" came the voice of Roland. We all looked up to see the suit in the Kaiba Corp chopper landing on the landing pad a level above us.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted to the others and they didn't dare hesitate. While the others were hurrying towards the helicopter I hurried over to Yami and put Rafael's other arm around me. Little by little we made our way towards the chopper where Seto was waiting for us. Suddenly the stairway began to crack underneath us and a roar was heard. Seto had no choice but to get into the helicopter without me, Yami, and Rafael.

However we were safe as Tiatmat had us on her back just as the building began to give way. The chopper had already started and was now hovering above the now falling building of Paradis Headquarters. Tiamat flapped her huge wings in repetitive motions keeping her afloat in the air. She then flapped her wings and flew towards the chopper. Seto opened the door and he held his hand out to me which I grabbed onto and he pulled me in. Seto's arms then were around my body and he was shaking as though he was upset.

"I thought I almost lost you" Seto said to me in a whisper. I wrapped my arms around my mate's neck in apology just as Tristan and Mokuba helped Rafael into the chopper. Tiatmat then disappeared and returned to her card in my hand. The door to the chopper was closed now and we were all safe. After I broke away from Seto I went to the window and we all watched as the building was now destroyed but some kind of temple was revealed.

"Here you're going to need this" Rafael said as he handed over what looked like a computer chip. Seto took it from him and placed it into his PDA. Some kind of map appeared on the PDA's screen.

"Where does it lead?" Mokuba inquired.

"Don't know kid" Seto replied to his little brother before he tossed the PDA to Roland. Roland was still a little freaked out but he managed to catch the PDA.

"Follow the map" Seto ordered Roland. Roland nodded just as a whole bunch of choppers appeared out of nowhere.

"I think those choppers want us to follow them" Mokuba suggested.

"We don't have any choice" Seto agreed before we the Kaiba Corp chopper began to follow the other choppers. A few minutes later the Kaiba Corp chopper landed onto an aircraft carrier. A second later the door opened and we were greeted by a uniformed officer. We all got out just as the officer said.

"We've been tracking you down so we need your help to deal with this worldwide threat and we think our only hope is with this card game"

"You are correct someone has been using Duel Monsters to wipe out the earth"

"Who better than to stop this menace then the Duel Monsters experts" the officer said to us.

"So you're asking us to do your jobs then"

"Shut up Seto" I told my mate. Seto flashed me a smirk as the officer began to explain they had been following Dartz for a long while now, blah, blah, blah. The ship was fast approaching an island that was surrounded in darkness.

"This is as far as we can go" the officer said. "You're on your own now good luck you're doing us a great service"

"I'm only doing this to save my company and my girlfriend's parents" Seto growled. A second later my mate yelped due to the fact I slapped his head gently.

"Damn woman will you quit doing that" Seto said to me rubbing his hair.

"Don't be a smartass for once and I won't" I told my boyfriend with a serious voice. Seto actually looked a little nervous before we all got back into the Kaiba Corp chopper. The helicopter then powered up and left the ship heading towards the island. There was a storm as we approached and this made the chopper bounce around. Mokuba ended his crashing into Tristan while I almost lost my footing and Yami caught me. Seto was busy using his lapel radio to talk to his pilot. The helicopter managed to get through the storm unscathed and we landed on the island outside of the temple. The chopper landed a second later and the door opened. We all got outside.

"Damn I need my jacket" I growled before I pulled on my leather jacket.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil" Yami said.

"Must you always be so dramatic?" Seto asked Yami before we all headed towards the temple. I stayed close to my mate and brother as we entered the main hall.

"Can't you geeks wait outside?" Seto asked Tristan and Tea.

"It's wise to stick together Kaiba" Yami interrupted.

"Whatever" Seto replied.

As we continued to head where Dartz was no doubt waiting for us we past many stone carvings of people trapped. These were the souls that had been taken. A second later Yami recognized Yugi on the wall and he hurried over to it.

"It's too bad your friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs" came the voice of Dartz. The chamber suddenly was lit up by many torches and the infamous Dartz now stood before us in all of his glory.

"You" Seto hissed. "I want my company back and Samara deserves her parents so cut the small talk"

"My, my, eager are we?" Dartz taunted my mate. "We all want something, I want your souls and I have spots left for you, the Pharaoh,Samara, and Kaiba"

"You won't touch her or my brother" Seto snapped. "I'm not scared of you"

"Release the souls you took" Yami then ordered.

"That's not possible Pharaoh, the souls of those taken are already in use supplying life energy to the great beast that's ever lived"

"You know what? You're really pissing me off now!" I roared as I came out from behind to Seto and I stood between him and Yami. "Just shut the hell up so we can end this once and for all"

"Ahh so we meet Girl on Fire" Dartz greeted to me. "I must say my dear your are very beautiful"

"F**k off" I growled. "I'm ready to end this so let's duel now!"

"If that is what you wish" Dartz said. "And if you managed to defeat me Girl on Fire I will return the souls that were taken"

"Then stop talking and let's start dueling" Seto growled.

"You two won't duel him alone this lunatic is too dangerous" Yami added as a Dark Duel Disk appeared on Dartz's left wrist.

"Fine with me with the three of you dueling I gather three souls for the price of one" Dartz said as he activated his duel disk and he laughed. At the same Yami, Seto, and myself activated our duel disks our life points each at 4000.

"Alright ready you two?" Yami asked.

"I'm way ahead of you" Seto answered.

"Let's kick his ass" I finished as the three of us placed our decks into our duel disks and thus the duel began.

 **Oh snap!  
Sam, Seto, and Yami are now going to face Dartz!  
Seto of course will be losing his soul and that will be a sad moment between him and Sam. Thanks for reading guys!**


	40. Having Enough

**Okay so I'm going to skip a little bit of Seto, Sam, and Yami's duel with Dartz. So don't get mad!  
Don't worry I won't bail out anymore of the duel in the next chapter.**

 **Sam's POV**

"Ladies first" Seto said looking to me. I smirked at my mate and then looked to Dartz.

"First I play the magic card Ancient Rules"

Ancient Rules was another magic card that I thought was awesome it allowed the user to summon any monster in their hand that was above level 5.

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I shouted as I played my favorite monster. Blue Eyes appeared behind me and it roared at Dartz. "I'll then place two cards face down, your move Seto" I told my mate.

Seto smirked before he played White Dragon Ritual and he sacrificed Vorse Raider for Paladin of White Dragon. Then his Paladin was sacrificed and Seto's Blue Eyes appeared next to mine and Yami took over. Yami used the magic card Black Luster Ritual and sacrificed Valkyrion to summon Black Luster Solider which was now next to my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Our turn was now over and the three of us waited for what Dartz to make his move.

"Those three monsters may have worked in your tournaments but they are no match for me and we are playing an entirely different game" Dartz stated. Suddenly the torches in the temple went out and a second later the Seal of Orichalcos formed underneath us.

"Man I really hate this magic card" I growled as Dartz summoned Orichalcos Gigas and its attack points rose to 900 thanks to the stupid glowing green circle.

"I've faced this beast before and it was almost impossible to beat" Yami said to Seto and I.

"That's because you didn't have me or Samara to bail you out" Seto replied. I smirked at my mate's comment.

Dartz then paid 500 of his life points to summon another monster Orichalcos Kyutora; the new monster appeared in the back row as a defense monster.

"That will do for now" Dartz.

"I thought I was up against a talented duelist apparently I was wrong" Seto told our opponent coolly. I drew a new card before summoning Drogon to the field, Viserion joined his brother thanks to Drogon's effect which worked the same way with his two other brothers. The two dragon siblings were placed into defense mode before I ended my turn. It was now Seto's turn and since he had his other two Blue Eyes White Dragons in his hand and one on the field he used Polymerization and a second later Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared.

"You'll never be able to withstand the combined powers of our decks Dartz" Yami said before he played his own Polymerization magic card and Black Luster Solider merged with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to form Dragon Master Knight or Master of Dragon Solider whatever you wanted to call it. Yami then activated Meteorain thanks to this trap when Master of Dragon Solider attacked the difference of their monsters attack points and the opponent's monsters defense points would be deducted from Dartz's life points.

"Saber Blast!" Seto and Yami shouted in unison. Dartz only sneered as Dragon Master Knight unleashed its devastating attack. Orichalcos Gigas was hit however I knew this duel was far from over. Suddenly a beam of light shot through the temple roof and into the Seal of Orichalcos. Seto, Yami, and I all closed our eyes so we wouldn't be blinded, a second later the light was gone and when we opened them the three of us were hovering over the temple still in the stupid seal. Dartz appeared a second later to join us.

"Take us back right now!" Seto ordered Dartz.

"We never left what we are experiencing is a vision generated by the Orichalcos" I tuned out Dartz's conversation between my mate and my brother because I suddenly felt Tiamat talking to me.

 _You will need me in this duel little one, the human you face is dangerous, but he also suffers from darkness_ I nodded at the Mother of Dragon's words. Dartz back when was a decent guy was the ruler of Atlantis and in the chaos he lost his wife and daughter.

 _If I lost Seto or any child we will eventually have would devastate me_ I told Tiamat.

 _I understand the feeling, I have lost several children of mine_ Tiamat confessed. Suddenly the vision of an island city appeared beneath us all.

"That is the legendary city of Atlantis as it was ten thousand years ago where I ruled as its king, and I will be king once again once I defeat you three"

The four of us then to see the flashback of Atlantis and it was a beautiful place.

"Our lives were simple existing side by side with all of earth's creatures my people and I didn't know violence"

Then the scenery changed to see a volcano erupting and a strange looking cloud blocking out the sun.

"That darkness descended upon everyone and a strange substance rained down from the sky into the streets"

As I watched the stones falling I recognized them as the Orichalcos stones.

"Please tell me story time is over I'd like to duel" Seto snapped impatiently.

"This tale of my past directly affects your future Kaiba so be patient and pay attention"

"Whatever" Seto growled.

The flashback continued with advancement in Atlantis's technology amongst other things. However with this progress came greed and eventually violence. Dartz knew what needed to be done but his father had different ideas. I tuned out Yami's shock of Ironheart being Dartz's father. I watched as the technology in Atlantis began to make people's hearts turn to darkness. Dartz was ready to remedy the situation but the Orichaclos began to test everyone and revealed the truth about who each individual was. My eyes widened in horror as the citizens began to turn into monsters and only those who were wicked on the inside would become the same outside.

Then Dartz's beloved wife and the mother of their daughter turned into a monster herself. I turned away because I didn't want to see Dartz having to take down his own wife. Having enough I closed my eyes and only listened to the rest of Dartz's tale before I smelled the temple once more and when I opened my eyes were back in the duel. Even though Gigas was destroyed, thanks to Kyutora's special ability Dartz's life point damage was reduced to zero and it was Dartz's turn. Orichalcos Gigas returned to the field.

"Whenever Gigas returns to the field it becomes stronger Kaiba" Yami explained. Gigas's attack power was now 1400; Dartz then played the magic card Orichalcos Deuteros. Waves of glowing power washed over the Seal with us in it. I felt the Orichalcos getting stronger.

"This is the second level of darkness the first benefit of Orichalcos Deuteros I get 500 life points each turn for every monster I have on the field"

Dartz's life points then went up 4500.

"Damn it how are we going to wipe him out?!" Seto protested.

"You're not going to attack Master of Dragon Solider!" Dartz then commanded Orichalcos Gigas.

However Seto and Yami's monster was still too strong and Gigas was destroyed but it came back a second later and it's attack points rose to 1900, but Kyutora absorbed all the battle damage.

"Damn it now I'm getting pissed" I growled.

Since it was my turn again I drew another new card and I smirked when I had Dragon's Aide. I also had Polymerization in my hand as well.

"First I shall play Dragon's Aide!"

Blue Eyes then roared and my two remaining Blue Eyes appeared on the field and then I fused them together to form my own Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I plan on bringing out another powerful creature my next turn so I'll end turn with a card facedown" I then looked to Seto.

Seto thought for a minute before he summoned Blade Knight. Blade Knight appeared and its attack points rose since Seto only had one card left in his hand. Knowing Seto was up to something Yami drew a new card before Blade Knight was sacrificed to activate Reflect Energy. A small satellite appeared into the wall behind Dartz. However before I could witness what was to happen next I suddenly heard Bakura yelling and I felt he was in distress and the next thing I knew I was on the back of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon which was hovering over Domino City. Many residents were unconscious on the streets.

"How the hell did I get here?!" I asked to no one in particular. I then saw Bakura being held by his throat by an Orichalcos Soldier. Ryou's dark half looked like he had a duel of his own earlier and won, however he was exhausted. He still wore the same clothes as before. Other soldiers had Bakura trapped and I knew I had to do something.

"Go Blue Eyes!" I told my three headed dragon. Blue Eyes Ultimate roared before it flapped its wings and it did a nosedive towards the soldiers. I then jumped off my dragon's back and used my right foot to kick the solider holding Bakura out of his grasp. Bakura and I then flew in the air and we landed on the ground a safe distance from the soldiers and Blue Eyes.

"Samara where did you come from?" Bakura asked me.

"Not now" I told him before I stood up and commanded my dragon to destroy the annoying pests. My dragon obeyed and it unleashed its Neutron Blast. The attack did the trick and a second later the soldiers were gone.

"I'm surprised to see you still walking about" I told Bakura as he stood up.

"It will take a lot more than the damn Orichalcos to take me" Bakura replied as he brushed dust off of him. He then turned to me. "Thank you for helping me out"

I was about to say something when Bakura suddenly grabbed my wrist and he brought me into a hug. The hug wasn't one that was demanding but one that was more like a thank you.

"I sensed you were in a duel so I suggest you get back to it"

As soon as he said those words I felt the same force that brought me here suddenly return. My Blue Eyes roared as I heard Yami yelling. I then was back in the temple and a green circle was coming our way.

"No Samara!" I was suddenly pushed out of the way and I fell to the ground as the circle hit my mate. Then it hit me. I had missed a good portion of the duel thanks to saving Bakura and Master of Dragon Solider was gone.

"SETO!" I screamed as the green circle made Seto be pushed back and he hit the boundary of the Orichalcos and it crackled.

"Nice of you to return Samara to see your beloved mate be taken from you just like your parents" Dartz sneered. "Orichalcos one, Seto Kaiba zero"

"Damn it" Yami growled. "Kaiba are you alright? Kaiba!"

Seto was still on his feet but he was now weak. He grunted and then said.

"I'm not done" Seto said before he raised his hand. "Activate trap"

Seto's face down card Wish of Final Effort was played and Yami glowed and his life points went to 4300. Mine were untouched since I had disappeared.

"It's called Wish of Final Effort it converts all of my dragons attack points into your life points Yugi" Seto said and then he suddenly began to fall to his knees. I rushed over and grabbed my mate into my arms.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami said as he came over to me and Seto.

Mokuba yelled to his brother and he banged against the boundary.

"Say something" Yami said to Seto. Seto opened his eyes and told my brother in his usual voice.

"Don't screw up got it? I fought too hard so you and Samara can't lose this now win"

"I will I promise" Yami said before he stood back up and he backed away so I could share a moment with my mate.

"You are such a god damn idiot!" I yelled as tears went down my eyes as I brought Seto closer to me."I'm supposed to be the one to protect you!"

"If you did that all the time it wouldn't be fair Sam" Seto told me weakly. "I know you can pull this off so win for me, I love you"

"I love you too" I said before I bent my head down tears now coming down my face like small rivers.

He used the last bit of his strength to press his lips against mine and I closed my eyes as we shared a kiss. I felt the Seal of Orichalcos surround me and my mate and a second later I felt my beloved's soul leave his body. Seto went limp in my arms and angry tears flowed down my face.

"Pharaoh, Samara it looks you two are the soul survivors" Dartz then laughed.

"You shut that damn mouth of yours right now!" I screamed now opening my eyes. "I'm through playing around first you took my parents, and now you took my mate, you're through!"

"You also disgust me" Yami added.

"I'll tell you what since I already have what I need you can keep the rest of him" Seto's body suddenly left my grasp and it was thrown out of the Seal. Seto landed on his back and Mokuba rushed over to him begging for Seto to wake up. I got back to my feet and I clenched my right fist before I walked over to Yami. Yami took my hand into his and we intertwined them as siblings would sometimes do in times of need.

"Soon the two of you will lose and your souls will feed the great beast"

"Over my dead body" I growled. "Ready to end this brother?"

"Yes" Yami said. "It's time for you to face our wrath Dartz and this time you won't win!"

 **Holy *Bleep* on a sandwich!  
Sam is really pissed now!  
Please review!  
Thanks to those who do!  
You guys rock!**


	41. The Duel Ends

**Hey y'all!  
So the conclusion of this duel in this chapter!**

 **Sam's POV**

Yami and I both stared at Dartz's monster which now had 17,200 attack points and Dartz's life points were 18,500. My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon remained behind me while Drogon and Viserion remained in defense mode.

"Don't you see what is going on here?" Yami called out to Dartz our handed were no longer intertwined.

"The Orichalcos has corrupted your mind and has for 10,000 years with lies"

Dartz only laughed brushing off Yami's comment.

"You've been lying to yourself almost as long, the two of you don't even remember your memories"

"That maybe true but we're here to fight for those who lost their souls to your sick twisted little game" I added.

"Whatever you say Queen of Dragons besides history shall repeat itself the Battle of Atlantis will begin again"

"We won't let you" Yami voice in he then turned to me. "Ready?"

"Indeed I am brother" I replied back to Yami before the duel continued. It was now my turn and now I was ready to bring out another powerful monster. "First I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to bring out a more powerful Blue Eyes!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate roared before its body began to shatter and a bright light filled the temple. A second later the light died down and my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon appeared in all of its glory. Thanks to its first special ability its attack points rose to 4200 thanks to every dragon in my graveyard. I still had my face down cards if I needed to use them. I then looked to Yami who drew a new card and he played Pot of Greed. After drawing two new cards he summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field in defense mode. He then ended his turn with a facedown. Dartz did the usual draw before gaining up 1500 life points due to Orichalcos Deuteros which made his life points now 20,000. Then Dartz used his Dexia to attack Yami's defense monster.

"Not so fast I activate one of my trap cards Negate Attack!"

The trap card appeared and the attack was canceled out.

"Damn you Queen of Dragons" Dartz said to me.

"Thank you Samara" Yami said to me. I shot him a smirk and then focused my attention back to the duel. Dartz's turn came to an end and now it was my turn. I made a new draw and also got my Pot of Greed magic card. I then chose to play it and drew two new cards. One was Melodies of Life and the other was Tiamat.

"First I play Melodies of Life"

"You can't!" Dartz protested.

"Oh I can and I will" I told Dartz as my life points rose to 9,000. "Now I will bring out Tiamat Mother of Dragons!"

Tiamat appeared onto the field since I chose her and when she saw Dartz she roared. However her attack points were still low and not strong enough.

"I'll end my turn soon this duel will end"

"You really should give up you two" Dartz suddenly said. "Your friends are now unconscious"

Sure enough I looked back to see Mokuba, Tea, Seto, and Tristan all asleep. How that happened I had no idea. Mokuba lay beside his brother.

"We won't give up this duel and it's my turn" Yami drew a new card. He smirked before he revealed the card he just drew and I recognized it as the key card that Pegasus had sent Yugi before this whole fiasco started.

"This card is the key to unlocking the three legendary dragons" Yami explained and a Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus all appeared on the card with three swords. "This card is called Legend of Heart and in order to activate it I must first give up 1000 to bring the three dragons here in their true forms"

Dartz's eyes went wide in horror as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was sacrificed and then the three dragons appeared above us over the dueling field. A second later a light flashed and Yami and I had to look away for a second. A minute later the light faded and I did an anime fall at the three legendary knights of Atlantis standing in front of us.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. Sir Critias was in front of me and at the sight of three knights Tiamat roared. The three knights turned to her and they all put their swords down and bowed. Tiamat roared again acknowledging the three dragons that had been frozen in time with her. The three then returned to their feet and now s**t was about to go down. The three of them placed their swords together as one saying that had been reborn before they used their swords to strike the ground and the three layers of Seal of Orichalcos was destroyed. Each of Dartz's monsters lost their power boost.

I smirked at this now things were looking good. The knights taunted Dartz before Yami commanded Timaeus to attack Orichalcos Aristeros, the monsters defense points rose to 3100. Shunoros lost its attack points by 3100. Yami's life points dropped down to 850, while mine remained the same at 9000. Aristeros then was attacked by Critias and Hermos bring the creature's attack points down to 5900. Yami however lost more life points and he now only had 250. My brother ended his turn and it was now Dartz's turn.

"Shunoros destroy Samara's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Dartz commanded his monster. Shunoros obeyed and the attack was unleashed but I smirked.

"Nice try reveal second trap card Mirror Force!"

Dartz's eyes widened as all of his monsters were destroyed and his life points went to 14,100. The temple room was full of smoke which cleared a second later. Dartz however looked calm and he then activated Shunoros special ability. A second later Shunoros shattered and broke apart. A vortex appeared over the duel and my eyes went bug eyed as Divine Serpent came out. However to play this monster Dartz would need to discard his entire hand and his life points would go to 0 and he would lose the duel.

"As long as Divine Serpent is on the field I remain in the game but if gets destroyed you and your sister will win Pharaoh"

"In which we will" I growled.

"We shall see little priestess now Divine Serpent attack Timaeus!"

Divine Serpent obeyed and Timaeus was struck down and Yami's life points went to 0.

"Yami!" I shouted to my brother.

Worried now I was the only one left to stop Dartz but the Seal of Orichalcos suddenly broke and when the smoke cleared Yami still stood with Dark Magician Girl beside him. I breathed a sigh of relief and I smirked when I saw Relay Soul which allowed him to still continue dueling until Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. However if Dark Magician Girl was destroyed Yami would lose his soul for good and then it would be up to me.

"I have more power than you and your friends" Dartz sneered before playing Impact Revive. Dartz discarded another ten cards and Timaeus suddenly returned to the field.

"Now attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

Because Impact Revived was played it allowed Dartz's monsters to attack one last time. Divine Serpent got ready to attack but Yami thankfully activated Hermos's special ability which allowed Hermos to absorb the effect of a monster from his graveyard and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was used and it kept any monster with 1900 attack points from being destroyed and the attack intercepted Divine Serpent's attack.

"Samara it's your move" Yugi said looking to me. I nodded before I drew another card and before knowing I was ready to destroy Divine Serpent.

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon end this duel now with Shining Neutron Blast!"

Blue Eyes obeyed before opening its mouth and it unleashed its devastating attack. The attack hit and destroyed Divine Serpent however something was off.

"Divine Serpent has another special ability Girl on Fire, I can bring it back for one more turn and it can destroy one of your monsters"

"Aw S**T!" I swore as Divine Serpent returned to the field and at its return Blue Eyes was destroyed taking a good chunk of my life points with it. "You'll pay for sending my dragon to the graveyard!"

Suddenly Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos all turned to Tiamat.

"We shall offer the Mother of Dragons the remainder of our power in doing so Dark Magician Girl and Tiamat can destroy Divine Serpent"

"WHAT?!" Dartz cried out. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Oh we would" Timaeus sneered before the three knights all glowed white and a second later they turned into particles of white light. All of their energy went to Tiamat and Dark Magician Girl. Tiamat roared and Dark Magician Girl looked ready to end this duel.

"Tiamat!"

"Dark Magician Girl!" both Yami and I shouted. "Destroy Divine Serpent!"

Tiamat opened her mouth as Dark Magician Girl got ready to use her staff. Then both of them unleashed their attacks which hit Divine Serpent. The evil looking snake shrieked before it was destroyed and thus the duel was ours.

"We did it!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Yami and I literally glomped him. Yami laughed as he caught me and the two of us fell to the ground. Suddenly the temple began to shake and Yami and I looked to see the damn Leviathan appear behind Dartz and he snapped him in up in its jaws before it disappeared. Suddenly Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias returned and they stood in front of us.

"We need the three other duelists to end this" Critias explained as the three of them held up their hands. Three orbs of light suddenly came into the temple. I helped Yami get back to his feet just as the orb holding Yugi came over to him. The other orbs went into Seto and Joey. Yugi's orb then went into Yami's and I felt Yugi's soul was back where it belonged. I heard Seto groan and I turned to see my mate sitting up. Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba all got up and Seto and Mokuba shared a brotherly hug for a few moments. Suddenly Yami glowed and a second later Yugi stood in his place.

"Sorry I took so long to get back" Yugi said to me. I only smirked before I kissed his forehead and then I high tailed it over to Seto. My mate was back on his feet and he turned just in time as I threw myself into his arms.

"I see you won good job love" Seto said to me as I beat a fist against his chest. "Ow Sam that hurts"

"Oh shut up" I told him before I pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

"Really Sam you have to kiss Rich Boy in front of me?" came the whiney voice of Joey. I broke away from Seto and I saw that the blonde was back and he looked annoyed. I then released myself from Seto and I walked over to Joey and I hugged him.

"Awww Sam I missed ya too" the blonde said before he wrapped a single arm around me.

"Don't overdo it Wheeler" Seto warned. I felt Joey roll his eyes just as Roland's scent came into the room.

"You guys may want to come outside to see what's happening"

"What the hell does that mean?" Tristan asked. We all then followed Roland outside and the sky was pitch black. Suddenly a green beam of light shot from the sky and something rose out of the sea.

"That's Atlantis" I said.

"It appears so" Yugi agreed.

"A massive hurricane has formed and is heading towards the East Coast" Roland said.

"I'm going to find Dartz" Seto said suddenly.

"Then I'm going with you" I told my mate firmly. "And don't even try and talk me out of it Seto you know you won't win the argument"

"We'll go with you" Joey said and Yugi nodded.

Seto and Mokuba shared a brief see-ya later moment before Joey, Seto ,Yugi, and myself all turned around and ran back into the temple ready to end this once and for all.

 **XP  
Well it looks like our hereos have to take down the damn sea serpent. With a snake that size it would end world hunger XD!  
**


	42. Battle Against The Leviathan

**HOLY S**T!  
I can't believe this is the end of Season 4!  
So the battle with the Leviathan is a little different, also the gang return to Domino afterwards. Also Yugi and Natalie share a cute moment. Season should be posted tomorrow!  
Also the boys keep their dragons XD!**

 **Sam's POV**

"Where is Yugi?" Seto asked in annoyance as we waited for him at the vortex. All of the soul images were now gone.

"Sorry but I had to grab something!" Yugi said as he returned to us. I saw that he held his three god cards glad to have them back. Yugi then returned Hermos and Critias back to Seto and Joey before we all entered the vortex as one and a second later we emerged to stand before a huge carved door.

"This place is a real dump" Joey said.

"Be respectful" I told my best friend. We all then went through the door and entered appeared to be a central courtyard. The stone pathway led to a small opened domed structure in the center of a pool and we all headed towards it. Inside I nearly jumped out of my skin to see a very realistic Dartz as clear as glass. Yami was now back in control and he went over to the figure and touched its hand before it suddenly disintegrated.

"Okay what is going on?" Joey asked.

"Dartz must have left his physical body"

"Another cheap trick I bet" Seto added. I rolled my eyes at Seto's comment when Dartz's voice called out.

"Is that your answer to everything Kaiba?"You really need a new catchphrase"

Dartz's face suddenly appeared above us looking down from the doomed ceiling.

"I am with the Great Leviathan now"

"You needed the souls of the four chosen duelists to wake it up!" I snapped at Dartz. "Instead you only used your own to fuel its power"

"Indeed Queen of Dragons" Dartz said. Then a second later the Great Leviathan itself appeared in front of us and the damn thing was F**king huge!

"That thing can pick its teeth with an Egyptian or Beast God!" Joey yelled out.

"It's here to conquer mankind"

"What is that green pimple on its nose?" Joey suddenly asked.

"That would be Dartz who has now merged himself with the damn thing"

"I'm not just going to stand here and talk to some hood ornament, I'm going to blast this thing into next week!"

"I'd love to see you try Kaiba" Dartz taunted.

"Ready boys?" I asked. The Great Leviathan roared at us in challenge as we all activated our duel disks.

"Come out boys!" I shouted as I played my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon along with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. Seto played Blue Eyes Ultimate along with Gadget Solider and Vorse Raider. Joey summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, and Flame Swordsman, while Yami summoned Kuriboh, Summoned Skull, and Dark Magician. Then we all summoned our dragons and the four of them appeared in the air over our monsters. Yami then played Legendary Heart and the three male dragons returned to their human forms.

"Holy crap their knights!" Joey yelled.

Then as one all of our monsters unleashed their attacks at the Great Leviathan but the attacks only bounced off of the serpent's scales.

"Damn it" I then turned to Yami. "You got that Multiply card?"

Yami nodded and he used the magic card to allow Timaeus to use Kuriboh's special effect and Timaeus unleashed his Sword of Justice at the Great Leviathan now even more power fueled. The attack hit the sea serpent and it created a huge explosion of light. We all watched and waited until the light died down. When it did the Great Leviathan remained unharmed.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Joey yelled.

"It's not even scratched!" Seto added.

The Leviathan then roared and it opened its mouth ready to attack.

Yami then commanded Timaeus to absorb the attack with Big Shield Gardna's Full Barrier. A shield formed over us as Timaeus obeyed and the Great Leviathan then unleashed its fury. The attack bounced off of the shield to protect us but all of our monsters were destroyed. Suddenly the same aurora lights from the night Yugi and I freed Tiamat and Timaeus appeared and the Leviathan looked up into the sky at them. Suddenly a whole bunch of orbs appeared and they began to hit the Leviathan's hide. The sea serpent shrieked in annoyance.

"Look someone's helping us" Yami stated. Seto turned to Yami and Joey.

"Well are you dorks just going to stand there or act like men for a change"

Joey only growled before he summoned three new monsters Gearfried, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lighting. Seto brought out XYZ-Dragon Head Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Seahorse. I summoned Smaug, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon, while Yami summoned Black Luster Solider, Buster Blader, and Valkyrion.

Our monsters joined the other attacking monsters against the Leviathan. However the damn sea serpent wasn't losing its strength.

"You will have to do better than that!" Dartz shouted and he laughed. Spines suddenly shot out of the sea serpent's spine and Gearfried and Gilford were destroyed. Then tendrils shot out of its body and they each wrapped themselves around us. I screamed as we were pulled against the flesh of the Great Leviathan. Tiamat roared as did my three other dragons. They each flew towards us and all four of them bit into the Leviathan's skin. The sea serpent actually shrieked in pain and I was the first to be freed. Tiamat caught me onto her back, while Smaug got Seto onto his, Red Eyes retrieved Joey, and Black Rose had Yami on hers. My dragons flew us back down to where we had been before.

After we all got off of the dragons backs, the Great Leviathan shrieked in anger. It then unleashed its attack and this time it hit my four dragons along with the other monsters. The attack that took my dragons actually made me feel weak and I fell to my knees.

"Sam are you alright?" Joey asked me. I opened my eyes weakly. I was about to answer when my body suddenly became engulfed in flames and the boys backed away from me.

"This ends now Dartz!" I cried. "I now invoke the Egyptian and Beast Gods to aide us!"

Just as I said this three orbs beams shot out of the Great Leviathan. The roar of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra were heard and Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed. How I managed to summon Obelisk was beyond me. The three Egyptian god monsters appeared in the sky and then the cry of Suzaku and Seiryu were heard. Seiryu appeared next to Slifer and Suzaku was behind me. I turned to the phoenix which was bent down and I quickly climbed onto his back. Suzaku then shrieked before he took flight. My body no longer glowed with fire as it did before. A second later Yami stood on top of Slifer.

"Attack!" Yami and I commanded our god monsters. At once all of five god monsters unleashed their fury upon the Great Leviathan. The Great Leviathan dodged the attacks and coiled itself around Obelisk. Seiryu and Slifer both used their lightning attacks to free Obelisk.

"Let's end this Yami!" I shouted to my brother.

"With pleasure!" Yami shouted back. The two of us then told our god monsters to attack once more and all five god monsters once again unleashed their fury. This time the attack hit the Great Leviathan and the sea serpent roared out in pain. Then once the blasts from the attacks were hit, the huge sea serpent then began to crash downwards towards the earth. And the next thing I knew I passed out.

 **Later.  
**  
I don't know how long I had been passed out for but when I came too, Yami stood over me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked my brother as I sat myself up. I then noticed it was the two of us and I got to my feet.

"Where is everyone else?!"

"They are safe" Yami reassured me. Suddenly Dark Magician Girl, along with the three knights appeared in front of us on the beach. The sky was clear and sun was setting.

"You two did it thank you so much" Dark Magician Girl said to us.

"It's our job ain't it?"

That got Yami to laugh.

"Our worlds are now at peace finally" Dark Magician Girl continued. "We owe you two so much"

"We also wish to remain with you" Timaeus suddenly said.

"I agree" Critias added.

"I happened to like my wielder" Hermos finished. "However it shall be the Girl on Fire's duty to return us to our wielders"

"Fine with me" I said. "And I will look forward to having Tiamat in my deck"

 _As I look forward to more challenges we share up ahead little one_ Tiamat said in my mind. The three knights then glowed and three orbs shot towards Yami and myself. Hermos and Critias came into my hand while Timaeus appeared in Yami's.

"Thank you again Pharaoh, Priestess" Dark Magician Girl said before she faded away.

"The three dragons weren't really supposed to return but I guess sometimes fate likes to change itself" I said to Yami with a smirk.

"Indeed it does" Yami agreed before he glowed and Yugi stood in his place. "By the way is it really true Natalie has a crush on me?"

"Yep"

Yugi blushed before the Kaiba Corp chopper landed behind us.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Joey protested as the doors to the chopper opened.

"Calm down Joey we're fine" I reassured the hot head blonde as we came to the helicopter. Seto was waiting for me when we got into it.

"Oh thank god" Seto said as I walked over to him. He pulled me into a much needed hug and I wrapped one arm around his body. Mokuba's cell suddenly went off and Mokuba picked it up. No doubt it was Summer.

"Here I have something to return to you" I told Seto as we pulled away. I then placed Critias into his hand. "It looks like you have yourself a new dragon for your deck"

Seto broke into a smirk glad to see that the dragon he had wielded for a little awhile was now a permanent member of his deck. I then returned Hermos to Joey who was ecstatic of having his dragon returned to him as well. I only chuckled at the blonde's goofy attitude before I looked out the window as the chopper headed back towards Domino.

 **Yugi's POV**

I was glad to be back home after all that had happened. Once we returned Kaiba took Sam to go see her parents. She had called me earlier telling me that her parents were now awake and they complained of having god awful headaches. Grandpa and Mom were happy to see me return and after a well cooked dinner I was now back in my room. There was a knock at my door and I called for whoever it was to come in. A second later Natalie Turner came in and she shut the door looking shy. Her face was blood red.

"Hey Yugi I'm glad to see you that your alright"

"Hi Natalie" I also felt my face turning red. To be honest I always liked Natalie, however fear of rejection would always get in my way. I decided it was now or never.

"Holy crap" Natalie suddenly said her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked the blue haired teen.

"Um, Yugi you know that I'm not human right?"

"Yes I know you are a werewolf like Sam is"

"This is a bit confusing but I promise I'll explain in a minute"

Natalie then walked over to me and she used a single hand to press against my chest. Our bodies moved backwards until I was sitting on my bed. Natalie sat next to me and the next thing her lips were upon mine.

My eyes went wide shocked at this.

 _It would appear you are Natalie's true mate_ _Yugi_ Yami said to me.

I mentally did a fist pump at this news. Boy was I happy!

The kiss only lasted for a second before Natalie pulled away.

"Sorry I just had to do that"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that" I confessed. "I've always liked you Natalie and I'm honored to be your true mate"

Natalie suddenly smirked and she pressed a finger against my forehead.

"I'm also honored to have you as my true mate, Yugi, I've always liked you too and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe"

Blushing again I shyly pressed my lips against hers and I felt Natalie's eyes widen. However I felt her close them and she caressed my face with a hand. I felt Yami chuckle before he went silent.

 **Samara's POV**

"Their sound asleep" I told Seto as I came into my bedroom and closed the door. My reunion with my parents was a very emotional one. My mother wouldn't stop crying until Dad got her to calm down. Afterwards Seto offered for all of us to have dinner and my parents accepted his invitation. Mokuba was invited to come along, but the preteen wanted to be by Summer's side for the night. The two young mates didn't do anything inappropriate. So Seto would be with me tonight at my house. The dinner went well, Seto ended up taking us to a local steak house that was nice.

"Good" Seto said. He was shirtless and was wearing black pajama pants. He was on his laptop working on something. "I like your parents Sam"

"Working on Kaiba Land?" I inquired my mate as I slid into bed next to him. I wore a black tank top with dark blue pajama pants.

"Pretty much" Seto said before he shut off his laptop and he closed it. He then stood up to put the computer back into his brief case which rested at my desk. My mate then rejoined me in bed. Seto then caught me off guard by placing me beneath him. His lips came upon mine and his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he did this. I felt Seto smirk against my lips and I jumped as I felt one of his skilled hands slide underneath my shirt. I growled before I gently bit into his shoulder blade. The bite was meant to make him excited. It seemed to work because Seto's hand came out of my shirt. However the next thing I knew, I felt him trying to get my tank top off. It had been awhile since we last had sex but I was hesitant because my parents were next door.

 _I'll make sure we keep quiet_ Seto teased through our mating bond. _Besides it's been awhile  
_  
 _Gods you are perverted mate of mine_ I told Seto back. Seto chuckled before the two of us did end up doing said deed. True to his word we didn't utter a sound and by the time it was over sweat covered our bodies. The sheets and blankets covered us and we both fell asleep in one another's arms both of us glad things were back to normal.

 **AWWWWW!  
That moment between Nat and Yugi was so cute to write. Rebecca ain't going to be happy. Next up is the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship!  
Summer will be competing in the tournament as well. Rebecca and Natalie will have some spats !  
**


	43. Welcome to Kaiba Land!

**Happy friday my fellow readers!  
So here is Season 5 and as Gordon Ramsay says "That is *bleep* brilliant! XD**

 **Sam's POV**

Shortly after the whole Atlantis fiasco things returned to normal. Two weeks passed peacefully by without any disturbances. Seto and I haven't seen each other much since he's been so busy with the opening up of Kaiba Land. This was understandable and I used that time to hang out with my parents and helped them adjust to the world of my favorite anime. So far they seemed to like it; they yet had to see me duel. Also Yugi had informed me that he and Natalie were true mates and I was very happy to hear that.

The two of them made a cute pair and I knew Yugi was very happy he had been in a long time. I was now sitting by the edge of lake beside Yugi admiring its beauty. A few days ago Professor Hawkins offered for us to come hang out with him and Rebecca for a few days. He used his own money to fly us to the northern part of Japan, Mom and Dad decided to hang back in Domino. I wore a white tank top underneath a black vest with black shorts and black boots.

"It feels good to have some peace and quiet for once" Yugi said to me.

"Indeed it is" I agreed with Natalie's mate. A second later Yami appeared beside Yugi in spirit form, I could see him just like Yugi could.

"We've definitely needed this for sure" Yami told us. Yami then frowned when he noticed Yugi was in thought. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Every time we restore peace to the world it seems that a greater evil is waiting"

"You two just wait until we go to Egypt to unlock our memories" I told the two of them. Ishizu had contacted me and Yugi to say that the two stone tablets would be going back to Egypt so nothing else would harm them thanks to the tablet with Yami's carving on it was frozen.

"I'm not looking forward to that" Yugi said.

"For now don't worry let us relax, Rebecca just needs to drop her crush on you, Natalie isn't having it"

This was true, Rebecca still liked Yugi as boyfriend material and Natalie didn't like the idea of another female touching her mate.

Yugi chuckled before I caught Rebecca and Tea's scents. Yami disappeared as I stood up first and I helped Yugi to his feet.

"There you two are" Rebecca greeted us. She didn't glomp Yugi like she was supposed to do. "We were wondering where you two went off to"

"Just enjoying the scenery" I reassured the preteen. My stomach suddenly growled and I felt my face blush.

"The boys are prepping breakfast so let's head back to the trailer" Tea suggested.

"Good idea" I agreed before we all headed back to the Hawkins trailer. I tried to offer to help with the food and what not, but Tea and Rebecca weren't having it so I was able to chat with Yugi outside while the rest of breakfast was being taken care of. Fifteen minutes later the food was on the all table, myself along with the boys hogged most of the food. Well Yugi didn't eat like Duke, Joey, Tristan, and I did.

"Isn't it true wolves eat a lot more than a human?" Rebecca asked me once breakfast was done. Duke, Tristan, and Joey had the job of cleaning up.

Yugi explained to Rebecca what I was.

"Some of us eat more than the average human, but I'm half human" I told the preteen with a smile.

"Besides I noticed you are losing your crush on Yugi, Beck"

"Oh no I haven't!" Rebecca exclaimed and she grabbed Yugi's arm. "He's mine!"

"Actually" Yugi was about to say but I shot him a shut up look before my eyes returned to Rebecca.

"Beck I know you like Yugi, but he has a mate and she loves him, besides I know what I'm talking about your crush on him is starting to drop a little"

Rebecca only frowned and I only shook my head knowing she was pretty stubborn. I then went to enjoy sometime in my wolf form. I didn't have my duel disk on which made the shift easier for me. I chose a spot underneath a tree and curled myself up beneath it. I took a little nap you know the kind where your kind of asleep and awake at the same time. When I opened my eyes Duke was reading a book in the hammock while Tristan and Joey were on their backs by the lake. Rebecca was actually taken a nap of her own in the trailer while Yugi was actually looking through his deck;

Tea was also reading a book as well. I tuned out the conversation of how we were going to get back to Domino, since Professor Hawkins hadn't informed us of a return flight. The boys looked panicked while Tea looked annoyed. This made me let out a wolf laugh and Joey heard it. He got to his feet and yelled.

"You think this is funny Sam?!"! the blonde ranted. I shot Joey a look that made him sweat drop and he chuckled nervously before he suddenly looked up to the sky. I heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up as well to see a Kaiba Corp chopper heading towards the ground. My body glowed for a second before I returned to my human form.

"That's Kaiba's Chopper but what is he doing here?" Yugi asked as I came over to him. The chopper landed a few minutes later in the meadow and when the doors opened out came Mokuba and Roland.

"Hey kiddo" I greeted Mokuba as I walked over to him.

"Hey Sam good to see you" Mokuba replied. I bent down and kissed his forehead and he chuckled before he walked with me towards the others. "You guys look like you could catch a lift want a ride home?"

"Hell ya!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison.

"You mean it?" Tea added.

"There's a catch though"

Tristan and Joey shot me a WTF look while Mokuba laughed.

"Sam's right there is a catch in exchange for door to door service you guys will have enter my brother's dueling tournament"

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
We all were sitting at the picnic table, I sat next to Mokuba.

"Have you guys heard of our new theme park?"

"Of course who hasn't heard of Kaiba Land?" Rebecca replied. "It's been in every newspaper"

"It's about to open and knowing my mate he wants to kick things off with a bang, I'm proud of the both of you Moki"

"Awww thanks Sam" Mokuba blushed. "Seto expects to see you guys right away"

"Kaiba isn't the boss of me" Joey growled.

"Since we can't get home without him why doesn't he have the decency to come and ask us for himself"

"Because he's the CEO of the biggest gaming corporation in the world you two so no more comments about my mate or else I'll kick your butts" I warned the two of them with a growl.

"Sam has a point in fact Seto's so busy he's not going to participate in this tournament he' s only going to monitor it"

"That's pretty reasonable" Yugi said.

Joey looked like he was about to say another comment but I shot him a death look and he got scared. I flashed the blonde a smirk before turning to Mokuba.

"So do I happen to be participating in this tournament kid, you know since I'm the Girl on Fire and Queen of Dragons"

"What about me?" Rebecca asked. "I share the title of youngest regional champ with Summer Turner"

"Summer is going to be competing as well you see only two duelists will face the two top title holders in the world of dueling and that's Samara and Yugi, one girl will face Sam, while a boy will face Yugi"

"I like the sound of that" I stated as Mokuba handed me, Yugi, Joey, and Rebecca tickets or invitations. I smirked before I hurriedly went to grab my duel disk and other stuff before we all would head into the chopper. Twenty minutes later we were on the way to northern Japan's Kaiba Land. When the theme park finally came into view I was impressed. Rebecca was clutching Yugi's arm and I sighed. A few minutes later the chopper landed and we all got out of it.

"I'm glad to be off of that thing" Joey said he looked a little sick. I rolled my eyes and looked around to admire the many structures of Kaiba Land. It was really cool and Mokuba called for us to follow him. I hurried over to Mokuba's side and just as I did Joey yelped. I turned to see his face was pale as a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue looked back at him.

"That's creepy" Joey said running over to Tristan.

"Don't insult Blue Eyes, Joey remember I also own three of my own"

"Which you used to kick Joey's butt" Tristan added.

"HEY!" Joey ranted and he punched Tristan on the head while the rest of us sweat dropped. We continued following Mokuba walking by various rides, some people dressed up as duel monsters, and other cool stuff.

"Oh before I forget all of the rides are free today"

"Oh yeah I love this place!" Tristan shouted.

"I plan on riding till we hurl!" Joey added.

"We need some more female friends" Tea and I said in unison.

Mokuba laughed before we began to walk again and we all came to a stop outside of the Kaiba Dome which of course was in the shape of a Blue Eyes.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed admiring the stadium.

"This is the world's largest indoor stadium with a new-state-of-the-art duel monsters platform just you wait until you check it out!" Mokuba said before he nodded for us to follow him. I actually jumped because I was so excited. We all went inside to see a duel in progress. A whole bunch of kids were watching as a boy named Luke was trying out the new dueling system. I then noticed Summer, Natalie, and Ren were there as well. Summer turned to see us walking towards her and she smirked as she headed over to Mokuba. Natalie also saw us and she hurried over to Yugi.

Rebecca frowned at Natalie, but Natalie shot her a look before she bent down and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi was blushed and he chuckled. Summer shared a brief conversation with Mokuba before she came over to me.

"I had a feeling I would see you here Sam" Summer greeted.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world little one"

Summer laughed before she turned her attention to Ren and I looked behind me. Ren was in front of Tea and he kissed her hand. Duke, Tristan, and Joey all had WTF looks on their faces while Tea was blood red.

"I wonder if Tea is Ren's true mate?" I suggested to Summer looking back to her.

"It's possible" Summer said before the two of us turned our attention to the duel in front of us. Luke's monster was destroyed and he lost the duel. I then noticed Leon, Ziegfried's little brother was shouting to him that it was okay.

"Hey isn't that Yugi Muto!" one of the kids shouted.

"That's Samara Hudson, the Girl on Fire!" another kid said. Rebecca, Yugi, and I were then surrounded by the whole crowd of kids asking for autographs and what not. I enjoyed meeting fans on occasions like this, I even offered dueling advice. Joey wasn't having any luck with getting autographs sadly.

I finished signing another memento when Leon came over to Yugi and I.

"I can't believe it's really you two, I'm Leon by the way"

"Hi Leon" Yugi greeted as he shook Leon's hand.

"Nice to meet you" I added as I shook his hand next.

"Wow you are pretty" Leon said to me.

I blushed and I replied.

"Thank you, your quite handsome yourself"

It was Leon's turn to blush and he muttered a thank you.

"Excuse Ms. Samara?" came the voice of another boy.

"Yes?" I asked as Rick the young boy who owned a dragon deck came over.

"I was wondering if you would look through my deck it seems no matter what I try I can't seem to win a duel"

He held out his deck to me and I took it. I smiled when a whole bunch of dragons looked back at me.

"I see the problem all you have is dragon cards" Joey said.

"Yeah dragons are my favorite I traded all of my magic and trap cards to get them"

"Sure dragons are powerful but you will never win with this deck" Rebecca added.

"Huh? Why not?" Rick asked.

"Sorry that came out wrong"

"It's obvious you love your cards and that respect is going to get you far but you also need to balance your deck with magic and trap cards, which reminds me"

I opened my deck holder and retrieved a magic card I got a copy of.

"Add this as well" Yugi said handing over "Heart of the Underdog"

Rick took the two cards and looked happy at "Dragon's Aide" but looked confused at Yugi's card.

"Heart of the Underdog?"

"It reminds me of a good friend of mine" Yugi explained.

"Cool thanks for the cards I'll go test them out now!"

"Don't set the level too high!" Mokuba warned. Rick shouted a thanks and he got onto the dueling platform and prepared for the duel. Suddenly the lights in the stadium went off and Joey made a joke about the electric bill not being paid.

"Aw shoot" I said noticing the dueling level was at the highest as Mokuba went to check out the controls of the dueling field.

"Step aside kid" Ren said as Rebecca followed. The two of them worked together to figure out what the problem was and the doors to the stadium closed down.

"We're trapped in here!" Summer yelled.

"Mokuba whoever is causing this problem is coming from an outside party and the only way to get out here is to beat whoever it is in a duel" Ren explained to the black haired preteen.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Rebecca added looking up to Rick. "This hacker is really talented"

I then saw Berserk Gorilla being played and I knew it was time to act.

"Leave this to me" I said as I hurried over to the dueling platform and I jumped into the air and landed in front of Rick. "Mind if I use your deck to stop this?"

"That's cool" Rick said to me. "Good luck"

"You're sweet" I then turned to the computer. "Alright it's turn!"

I was determined to stop Ziegfried in his twisted little game of revenge.

 **XP**  
 **Looks like Ziegfried is already stirring up trouble. Boo!**


	44. Let the Grand Championship Begin!

**^^  
Here is another chapter for you guys!  
Some funny things happen in this chapter also some jealousy goes around.**

 **Sam's POV**

I drew five cards before drawing another one.

"I'll begin by playing Petit Dragon in defense mode" I shouted as I played the weak monster but still a good choice to begin this duel.

Petit Dragon appeared on the field and I heard Tristan complaining. By now Seto would be notified that a hacker was at work. Since I didn't have any magic or trap cards I had no choice but to end my turn. The computer made a new draw before it played Cost Down and a second later Airknight Parshath came to the field, then the trap card Robbin' Goblin was played and I would need to discard a card from my hand every time a monster was inflicted damage to my life points. Then the computer commanded Airknight Parshath to attack and the monster rushed forward and used it's sword to destroy Petit Dragon. Thanks to Airknight's special ability the dragons' defense points would come out of my life points. And thanks to that annoying trap card I had to discard a card. I growled before I did and Berserk Gorilla attacked me directly and my life points went down to 800.

"Sam are you alright?!" Tea shouted.

"I'm good!" I reassured her as I discarded another card.

"You can do it Sam!" Summer and Mokuba shouted. "Show this creep why they call you the Girl on Fire!"

"Show them Sam!" Joey shouted.

"If it weren't for my dragon deck you would be winning" Rick said to me. I smiled and turned to him.

"Just be patient your deck is strong because it has heart and nothing is more powerful than the bond you share with it"

"Do you think we can beat that thing?" Rick asked me.

"I do" I said before I focused my attention back to the duel. I drew a new card and I smiled at the magic card Dragon's Treasure.

"First I'll play Luster Dragon in attack mode and use Dragon's Treasure to boost up its attack points by 300, this also works for every dragon monster on the field"

Luster Dragon was now strong enough to take down Airknight Parshath. I commanded the sapphire colored dragon to attack and it obeyed by throwing its head back and unleashing a ball of fire. Airknight Parshath was destroyed and the computer's life points went down to 3700. The others cheered while I smirked as I ended my turn. The computer drew a new card and Slate Warrior was played and the new monster tried to attack Luster Dragon but it failed and it went to the graveyard, the computer's life points dropped to 3400. However thanks to Slate Warrior's effect when it was destroyed it lowered Luster Dragon's attack and defense points now making it vulnerable, Berserk Gorilla attacked and Luster Dragon was destroyed. My life points went down 300 and I discarded another card now leaving only one in my hand. Some of the kids began to cry now scared, Natalie and Tea comforted them while the computer ended its turn. After making a new draw I played Cave-Dwelling Dragon in defense mode. The dragon appeared looked bored out of its skull.

"I like to see that motor-mouth get through that!" Joey yelled.

The computer drew a new card before Berserk Gorilla was sacrificed and Jinzo appeared on the field. Then by using Jinzo my dragon was destroyed, it was a good thing I played it in defense mode. It was my turn again and I drew the card Yugi gave Rick, Heart of the Underdog.

"The true strength of your deck is about to be shown" I told Rick before I played Baby Dragon in defense mode. "Now I play Heart of the Underdog!"

"What does that card do anyway?" I heard Joey ask. "I wonder who it reminds Yugi of"

The others laughed at the blonde while the computer played Sinister Serpent. Jinzo then attacked Baby Dragon and then I was attacked directly by Sinister Serpent, the damn thing bit into my wrist making my life points go to 200.

"Alright this ends now!" I yelled after the computer ended its turn. "Now I acrivate Heart of the Underdog's effect, if I draw a monster, I can do so again"

I then drew the first card and it was Curse of Dragon. I then drew another dragon card. And this continued.

"Koumori Dragon, aided by Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Crawling Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon and Spirit Ryu!"

"Go Sam!" Yugi shouted.

"Now I play Spirit Ryu in attack mode"

The spirit dragon monster appeared on the field.

"Now I use Spirit Ryu's effect its attack point's increase by 1000 for every dragon I discard from my hand and I have six dragons!"

I then discarded my entire hand and Spirit Ryu's attack points rose to 7000.

"Go Spirit Ryu end this duel now!" I commanded.

Spirit Ryu obeyed and it opened its mouth releasing its attack, the attack hit Jinzo destroying it the duel concluded with the computer losing its life points. The lights came back on and the stadium doors opened which got everyone to relax.

"I knew she would win" I heard Leon say. I smiled at him before I gathered Rick's cards and the two of us got off the dueling platform after it was lowered. I held out Rick's deck to him.

"It was your passion for your cards that saved us and you should be proud of yourself"

"Thank you Sam" Rick said before he hugged me. I chuckled as I wrapped a single arm around him and we remained like that for a second before he pulled away and he retrieved his deck from my hand. The other kids came over admiring Rick's cards. A few minutes later we were all outside and the kids went to their parents.

"Thanks a lot for the cards you two" Rick said to me and Yugi. "I will take good care of them"

"No doubt you will" I said to Rick. Yugi nodded before Rick smiled and he turned around to run off to his parents.

"So that card who do you think it reminds you of Sam?" Joey asked me.

"Ask Yugi pack mate"

"AWWW COME ON SAM!" Yugi protested blushing like a goofball.

"Samara!" came the voices of Mom and Dad.

"Mom, Dad hey!"

I rushed over to them and I wrapped my arm around their necks. Mom looked cute in a dark green t-shirt; she wore regular jeans and boots. Dad wore a dark red t-shirt and he wore a black jacket over it, he wore jeans and tennis shoes.

"I had to bring them to see their daughter in the tournament" Simon's voice said. "Plus my own granddaughter is in the tournament as well"

"Hey Simon good to see you" I greeted my boss. A second later a Kaiba Corp helicopter landed and the door opened.

"Mokuba! Sam!" Seto shouted. My mate looked hot in his white suit. I pulled away from my parents and I headed over to my mate. Mokuba was already over where his brother was.

"Hey" Seto said as I came over to him and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to see your alright"

"Everything is fine now Seto" Mokuba added after Seto and I pulled away.

"Good" Seto said.

"You're a little late to save the day Kaiba, your girlfriend already did that, you need to fix that computer of yours!"

"Settle down you underdog" Seto and I said to Joey. Joey got annoyed while the others laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with the computer it's the hacker who's the wacko" Seto explained.

"Most likely another rival company" Ren suggested as he came over to Seto's side.

"I wouldn't be surprised whoever is hacking into my system is just as good as you"

Ren smirked at Seto who returned the favor.

"Who would want to do this anyway Seto?" Mokuba inquired.

"I have no idea kid since there is a long list of suspects and enemies of Kaiba Corp, whoever it is will be punished, Roland I want security tripled at the tournament registration tonight"

Roland nodded before he left to start his task.

"Anyone who is late for registration will be disqualified, Mokuba make sure Wheeler's late"

"Knock it off mate" I scolded Seto. Seto looked to me and he smirked. He then pressed a quick kiss on my forehead before he nodded to Ren and the two men took their leave from us. Joey yelled at Seto as he walked away with Ren.

 **Later at Registration/Hotel**

I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with my parents and friends. My wonderful mate was the one who actually invited Mom and Dad to the tournament. Seto and I would share a room while Mom and Dad would have one for themselves. Mokuba had a room next to Summer's.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as we all got out of the elevator. The whole room was packed with people. Mokuba explained that they wanted to make a big buzz about the tournament so all of the major newspaper and television were here. Tristan went over to a camera, Joey pushed him out of the way and gloated, and then Duke got in front of them.

"Move aside Mr. Flirt" I told Duke as I used my elbow to move him aside. I winked into the camera.

"Girl on Fire here, enjoy the tournament"

"SAM!" the boys protested.

I laughed my ass off as I headed towards where Rebecca was to get a quick bite to eat. Tea and Ren were talking and Tea was laughing hard enough to have tears in her eyes. I grabbed a few appetizers before none other than Vivian Wong bumped into Rebecca.

"Hey shrimp the kiddie park is closed"

"Oh yeah? You want a piece of me?" Rebecca snapped back at Vivian.

"Hey knock it off" I growled.

"Oh wow you're Samara Hudson!" Vivian said as she saw me. "Sorry I didn't realize this kid was your friend"

"EXCUSE ME!" Rebecca snapped as Natalie came over.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong it's her!" Rebecca growled nodding at Vivian. Vivian's eyes suddenly went wide and she rushed over to Yugi. Vivian came to a stop in front of Yugi and the two of them began to talk. Yugi blushed a little after Vivian introduced herself. Natalie and Rebecca growled when Vivian then brought Yugi into a hug. The boys all got hearts in their eyes at the sight of Vivian.

"That little" Natalie then stormed over to Vivian. "That's enough"

"Yeah you might want him to come up for air Viv!" Rebecca added as she and I came over. Vivian suddenly let go of Yugi and she then rushed over to Seto. A whole bunch of anime veins came onto my head and smoke came out of my ears. Natalie, Rebecca, and Yugi all had to hold me back so I wouldn't give Vivian a piece of my mind. Seto looked to me noticing I was about to lose my temper, so he politely excused himself from Vivian before he went over to talk to my parents and Roland.

"Thanks for holding me back" I told Yugi, Rebecca, and Natalie before I headed over to Seto.

"You looked like you were about to blow your top kid" Dad said as I came upon my mate's side.

"No one gets near my mate he belongs to me, sorry"

"That's okay Sam" Seto said before he pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"Sometimes other females will flirt with your father or another male will flirt with me and we both get possessive so it's not uncommon for a wolf to get annoyed when another tries to seduce our mates" Mom added.

"I would never dare to hurt Samara, Laika, besides she's the only one beautiful enough for me"

"Damn it Seto now you're making me blush" I growled.

"That's my job love" Seto teased before he turned to Roland. "Roland's it's time to get this thing started"

"Sir we're waiting for another challenger"

"Then he's disqualified didn't I make that clear?"

"Sorry about my tardiness, but traffic was a nightmare"

My blood turned cold as Seto and I turned to see none other than Ziegfried.

"By the way dear Kaiba I'm Ziegfried" the pink haired man did a hair flip.

"I don't care who you are you show some respect" Seto said. Ziegfried chuckled before he turned to me.

"Tis an honor meeting the Girl on Fire"

To my shock Ziegfried took my hand and kissed it. I felt Seto get jealous before the pink haired man turned around and excused himself.

"That bastard has the guts to do that in front of me" Seto hissed. My mate then intertwined his hand into mine to prove I belonged to him and him alone.

"He better watch it indeed" Dad growled. "No one should disrespect you like that"

"Thanks" Seto looking to my father. "I'm liking you two more by the day"

Both of my parents smirked before the lights dimmed. Roland stood on the stage and I quickly kissed Seto's cheek before I headed towards the stage. Joey and Yami followed behind me so Roland would introduce us. Since Yami and I both shared the same title we stood away from the other duelists as they were being introduced. When Summer's name was announced there was a whole bunch of cheers, Rebecca even did the same. Then her name was announced and then she shot Vivian a hateful look, which Vivian did the same. When Joey's name was announced with the name underdog the blonde got annoyed and ranted. Then a mysterious man who was Yugi's grandfather was announced.

"Apnarg?" Yami asked.

"Don't we know him?" Yugi added in spirit form. Ziegfried was then introduced last and he tossed a rose to the audience making some girls squeal. I only rolled my eyes and Seto did the same.

"And now for the two final duelists who share the same championship title allow me to introduce Yugi Muto and Samara Hudson, also known as the Girl on Fire!"

Both Yami and I smirked at one another before we both walked on stage. We then were back to back and a whole bunch of people cheered.

"I'm looking forward to this" I told Yami.

"As am I but we face a lot of tough opponents" Yami said.

 **Yugi's POV**

"Nat you really need to calm down" I told my girlfriend as she paced back and forth. We were hanging out before we went to bed. Natalie was sharing a room with Summer.

"Easy for you to say Yugi, us wolves get possessive of our mates, besides its one thing when Rebecca is crushing on you, now that other female please!"

 _You need to calm her down Yugi show her that you belong to her_ Yami said to me.

 _I'll try I'm still new to this mate thing_ _ **  
**_  
I suddenly stood up and grabbed Nat's hand. My girlfriend turned to me and shot me a questioning look.

My face turned red and I asked.

"Would it help if I let you claim me now?"

"Are you sure I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Natalie asked.

"I'm very sure" I told her.

I then led her to the bed and we both sat down. It was a good thing I wore a tank top. Immediately Natalie's eyes glowed gold and her fangs formed. She scooted closer to me and I bent my head back giving her access to the left side of my neck. I felt the strap of the tank top being pulled away before Nat's tongue licked my flesh and then a small pinch entered my skin. The pinch had been her fangs and I felt a little of my blood flowing down my shoulder. Nat's sharp canines remained in my skin before she pulled away. I felt the bite wound heal and I looked down to see a mark in the shape of the Dark Magician with a crescent moon beside him. I smiled knowing this was Natalie's mark that would let other wolves know I was hers.

Natalie blushed slightly before she used her fangs to bit into her wrist and she placed her wrist into her mouth. A second later she removed her wrist and she then pressed her lips into mine. I closed my eyes and felt a small amount of blood flowing from my lips. Her blood traveled down my throat and into my body and it sung in my veins. I felt the mating bond open finally between us.

Natalie then pulled away and she wiped off her lips with her arm. The same mating mark I had appeared on the left side of her neck.

"You feel the bond do you?" she asked me.

"Yes and now I understand how it feels with Kaiba and Sam"

Natalie chuckled before she used a thumb to wipe blood off from my face.

"You are mine Yugi Muto and I will treasure you always"

I blushed at her comment and she smiled before she placed her forehead against mine. I took her right hand into my hands and I kissed them. I felt that Yami was happy for me and to be honest I was.

 **Sam's POV  
Hotel Room**

"Holy crap" I said when I caught wind of the new scent of a mating bond being opened.

"What is it?" Seto asked me. My mate was wearing a blue shirt which was open to reveal his muscular form. I wore dark blue pajama shorts with the usual tank top only this time it was matched my shorts.

"Yugi and Natalie just claimed one another"

"About time you saw the way she got jealous when that woman was coddling Yugi"

"Don't remind me" I growled. "If I hadn't been held back I would have kicked her ass into next week for trying to flirt with you"

"Get over here" Seto said suddenly with a smirk. My face turned red and I got into the bed next to my mate. Seto pulled me into his lap and his arms wrapped themselves around me. "As I told your parents your are the only woman for me and I don't even like it when another male human or not goes overboard"

Seto's lips then crashed onto mine to prove his point. I tried to get his shirt off of him but he smacked my hands away. His tongue snaked into mouth and it danced with mine proving he wanted to be the dominate mate. For the hell of it I allowed it. His tongue explored every area of my mouth before the kiss stopped and his attention then went to where my mating mark was. Seto lowered the strap down of my tank top and his tongue began to trace the outline of my mating mark. I held back a sigh as he did this, every time this happened my body shivered and it did such a thing. Seto then found the weak spot on my mark and he bent down into it. I growled in pleasure as he did this. My claws came out in excitement and a second later the sound of something being ripped got Seto to stop what he was doing. He looked down to see that both sides of his shirt were torn at the sleeves.

"You're really like to tear my clothes huh?"

"HA! You're one for talk my claws came out because I got excited!" I protested.

"I don't need the shirt anymore anyway" Seto teased before he shrugged the article of clothing off.

"Good because now you're mine" I said before I pushed him beneath me and it was my turn to be the dominate she-wolf to pleasure her mate. Seto enjoyed every moment of it only he did have claws to destroy the clothes I had on, lol.

 **Yugi you little sly devil!  
You got all the girls hitting on you!  
Natalie: He's mine  
Me: ^^ I know he is love.  
Natalie: ^^**


	45. Joey vs Grandpa

**^^  
Hello my fellow Stubbornshipping fans!  
So the first round of duels begin and Joey faces off against Grandpa!  
Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

The roof to the Kaiba Dome opened and the whole stadium was going nuts. Today was the first day of the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship and after a proper breakfast with Mom and Dad, we all headed to Kaiba Dome. My parents sat next to me while I sat next to Yugi. I wore the same outfit as I did yesterday and my hair was loose.

"Wow can you believe this turn out?" Yugi said looking around admiring the many people ready to see some serious dueling.

"Look Joey is trying to scare his competition with his weird chicken dance" Duke pointed out. I turned my attention to the stage and Joey was mocking his fellow competitors by acting like an idiot.

"We need some more female friends" Tea and I said together.

"Peace and love baby!" Tristan shouted. I turned to see Tristan doing peace signs in front of a camera and Tea whacked him on the head telling him to try and act normal. Roland then announced it was time for the Master of Ceremonies and the stage became engulfed in smoke and the familiar spiky hairline of Mokuba Kaiba was seen. A second later Mokuba stood with a microphone in his hand and Summer whistled at her mate in encouragement.

"Are you guys ready to get your duel on?!" Mokuba shouted to the crowd. The crowd roared back in response and Mokuba smirked before continuing. "It's time to kick off the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever organized and before the week is through there might be two new title champions, now let me introduce to you the two current title holders, Yugi Muto and the Girl on Fire, Samara Hudson!"

Yugi's face paled but Natalie nodded to her mate in encouragement while I stood up with a smirk on my face. The crowd shouted my name along with "Girl on Fire" as I climbed the steps onto the stage and walked over to where Summer was. I then lifted my hand up and the crowd shouted their supports as I did this. Then Mokuba got everyone's attention and told everyone to look at the Kaibatron. Summer and I looked up to the screen to see there was three blocks. A, B, and C.

"Our first match is Joey Wheeler vs the mysterious masked duelist Apnarg Otom!"

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Summer asked looking to me.

"I know who it is" I replied to her with a smirk.

Block B showed Leon vs Dr. Richard Goat.

"Hey Leon you go boy!" Tea shouted to Leon. Leon blushed and I saw Rebecca eyeing him. Leon looked away from Tea and he smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca's face immediately turned red. I guess it looked like the two of them liked one another.

"And the third match is Summer Turner vs" Summer did a fist pump and I tuned out who her opponent was. It was actually that magician duelist who was good with magic cards.

"Now let's try this again Yugi get up here!" Mokuba shouted. Yugi's face went pale again and this time I decided to help. I hurried off stage and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stage.

"SAM!" Yugi protested.

"I'll make it so you won't be so nervous" I reassured my best friend as we walked up the stage. Once we got onto it, I intertwined my fingers with Yugi not as a girlfriend but just to get the crowd excited. Then I lifted our arms up and the crowd got even more excited. Our names were shouted and I then released Yugi's hand.

"Hope that made it easier for you" I told him.

"Actually it did thanks Sam" Yugi said to me. I nodded back at him before the sound of a jet was heard and immediately we all looked up to see the Blue Eyes jet come to a stop over the stadium. Seto emerged out of it and flew down into the stadium with a jet pack. Of course he wore the white suit he did for the first portion of the tournament.

"Hey bro!" Mokuba greeted as Seto landed next to this brother. The jet pack flew off of Seto's back and Mokuba handed over the microphone to his brother.

"Alright this is not a show, it's the ultimate test of survival, this is a ruthless battle and in the end only two duelists will remain standing, from the moment forward Kaiba Land is a battlefield and may the best duelists win!"

"Must your mate be so dramatic?" Summer asked looking to me sweat dropping. The crowd began to shout Seto's last name.

"That no good show off! He's lucky he's not dueling me!" Joey fumed. I actually chuckled at Joey's comment. Seto looked over to me and he smirked. I returned the favor before Roland took over to tell the first duelists where they needed to go.

"See you later Sam" Summer said before she hurried offstage to get to her first dueling site on time.

"Leon good luck on your first duel" I told the young duelist.

"Thanks Samara it means a lot to hear that from you" Leon replied before he and his opponent got offstage to get to their dueling site. I noticed Ziegfried eying me and I shot him a glare. He simply chuckled before he excused himself.

"The nerve of that bastard" I growled as I got off the stage to rejoin the others. Natalie, Simon, and Ren went to support Summer. The screen then lit up for where Joey's duel was to take place, already the mysterious Apnarg was waiting.

"Where is Joey anyway?" Duke asked.

Joey then strode across stage holding two hot dogs.

"JOEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DUELING!" Yugi protested.

"Hey there' two for one sale on weenies"

"Joey you're supposed to get your butt over to your dueling site nimrod!" I said storming up the stage and I grabbed his ear.

"OW, DAMN SAM THAT HURTS!" Joey shouted as I dragged him off the stage.

"Sam's right if you don't get over to the dueling site your disqualified!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey yelled. He then turned around and high tailed it out of the stadium like a goof smoke trailing behind him. The others followed after the blonde while my parents, Mokuba, and I all sweat dropped.

"I never knew your friends had this much energy" Dad said.

"Trust me that's not the half of it" I replied.

"I know a shortcut besides you two will enjoy seeing a real duel come on!" Mokuba said and the three of us followed him. The shortcut didn't take long and we got there a second later after the others did.

"Where did you all come from?" Tea asked.

"Before you all ran off I was going to take you through a shortcut" Mokuba explained. Joey shot Mokuba an annoyed look before he went over to Solomon in his disguise.

"Who is that human in disguise anyway?" Mom asked we stood with the others. We watched as Joey and Solomon shuffled the others deck and they were returned.

"Yugi's grandfather" I whispered to her. Solomon and Joey then went to their respective dueling spots and they activated their duel disks.

"So that's how the device on your wrist works very impressive" Dad said.

"My mate is a smart man Pop" I said proudly.

The duel then began with Joey summoning Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and the blonde ended his turn with two face downs.

"Now that's really cool" Mom said as Swordsman of Landstar was played.

"Oh just you wait to see more duels" I told her. Solomon then played Wandering Mummy in attack mode and two face downs.

Mom and Dad both had WTF look on their faces and I only chuckled. They had a long way to do to figure out how Duel Monsters worked.

It was now Joey's turn and Little Winguard was summoned and Joey commanded for Swordsman of Landstar to attack Wandering Mummy.

"His monster is stronger than yours man!" Tristan shouted.

"I know that which is why I reveal Graceful Dice!"

Joey's magic card appeared and it was about to be activated until Solomon activated his trap card Legendary Gambler, a hand tossed a dice out of it and the dice smacked Graceful's Dice's die.

"That trap card if Joey's opponent's dice is higher his magic card is canceled out" I explained to my parents. Sure enough Solomon's die rolled a six while Joey's was a four. Joey then revealed Skull Dice and because Legendary Gambler was a continuous trap card it could do the same thing. The Skull Dice monster tossed the red dice which rolled to a five, while Solomon's again rolled to a six. Then Wandering Mummy destroyed Swordsman of Landstar and Joey's life points went to 2000.

"I know you better than you know yourself" Solomon shouted to Joey. Joey of course still didn't recognize Solomon since he was such a dolt.

"Man he's getting schooled by your grandpa dude" Tristan said looking to Yugi. Yugi chuckled before he turned to my parents.

"You guys liking this?"

"It's entertaining I'll admit to that" Dad said his eyes not once leaving the duel.

"I'm enjoying this I look forward to seeing my daughter duel"

"Mom don't embarrass me!" I snapped at her. Mom smirked while Dad laughed.

It was now Solomon's turn and he drew a new card before activating his other trap card Non Aggression Area by discarding one card from his hand the trap prevents Joey from summoning any monsters in his next turn. Then Mirage of Nightmare was played which allowed Solomon to draw until he has four cards in his hand during his opponent's next standby phase. Solomon then placed a new card facedown and his turn ended.

Joey made a new draw and Solomon drew three new cards, blah, blah, blah. Solomon then activated his magic card Emergency Provisions allowing him to destroy one magic or trap card on his side of the field and Mirage of Nightmare was sent to the graveyard and Solomon's life points went up to 5000. Since Joey couldn't play a monster thanks to Non Aggression Area Joey had no choice but to end his turn. Solomon then played Ancient City and the ground shook for a brief moment before a huge temple came out from behind him.

"He's up to something" Dad stated.

"Duel Monsters is also about thinking what you need to do" I explained. "Trust me Pops, it's not an easy game at first"

Wandering Mummy was sacrificed to bring out Ancient Giant. My eyes went bug eyed as the huge monster appeared. As long as this monster remained face up on the field it would need to attack if not Solomon lost 300 life points. Solomon then played the magic card Ancient Key, the key came out and it latched itself into the door of the temple behind us. This magic card allowed Solomon to summon two stone giant tokens which also must attack. If not Solomon would lose 1000 life points. Solomon then commanded Ancient Giant to destroy Little-Winguard and his two Stone Giant's attacked Joey's life points directly. Joey's life points dropped to 2200.

"Things are getting interesting" Duke said.

I nodded in agreement before Joey summoned Goblin Attack Force, the whole group of goblins appeared on the field and Joey commanded them to take down Ancient Giant. But Solomon had other plans he activated his trap card Ordeal of a Traveler, Solomon held up a card and Joey would need to guess whether it was a monster, trap, or magic card. If he guessed correctly Joey's attack could continue if not Goblin Attack Force would have to return to its owner's hand. Joey closed his eyes for a second debating what the hell the card was. Finally opened his eyes again and said the card Solomon held was a trap card.

Of course it wasn't and Solomon turned the card around to reveal Sinister Serpent. Joey's goblin squad returned to his hand. Joey ranted before setting a card face down. Now it was Solomon's turn and he drew a new card before commanding Ancient Giant to attack Joey's life points directly. However Joey activated Scapegoat which was a good move. The four sheep tokens appeared on the field and Ancient Giant destroyed the yellow one. Since Ordeal of a Traveler was a continuous trap card like Legendary Gambler Joey would need to make a correct guess on the next card Solomon would quiz him on. Solomon then played Ancient Tome and a stone chest with a book resting on the top of it appeared behind him. Joey got annoyed since Ancient Tome allowed Solomon to switch the card in his hand for one his deck and the two Stone Giants went to defense mode costing Solomon 1000 life points.

Joey made a new draw and he played Goblin Attack Force once more. Of course Joey didn't attack which I thought was a smart move. The key in the temple had moved a little and soon Solomon's most powerful monster would come out. Solomon and Joey exchanged dialogue before Solomon discarded Sinister Serpent in order to keep Ancient Tome on the field, this activated Sinister Serpent's special effect allowing it to return to Solomon's hand. Joey got annoyed and was having enough. Solomon then switched his two Stone Giants into attack mode which made the key turn even more. Finally Ancient Key was activated by the use of the two Stone Giants, Ancient Tome, and Ancient Giant to activate Ancient Gate, then Ancient Giant, Ancient Gate, and Ancient Tome were sacrificed and the door to the temple opened.

Ancient Dragon then flew out of it and it hovered over Solomon ready to attack, its attack points at 2800. Professor Hawkins then came over to Yugi telling him and the others that Solomon wasn't the only one to own Ancient Dragon. Solomon revealed his own Ancient Dragon however he didn't have all of the cards to use it and the two men entered a friendly competition over the years and of course Solomon won by getting all of the cards.

"That's a smart man" Dad stated. "I knew he was up to something that dragon is huge"

I chuckled at my Dad's comment.

I had tuned out the dialogue between Joey and Solomon, the next thing that happened was Solomon ordering his dragon to attack. Ancient Dragon attacked Goblin Attack Force and the three remaining Scapegoats which was most likely a special effect. Joey's life points dropped to 1700.

"Oi Joey you can still pull this off pack mate, just don't focus so much on winning and enjoy the duel you stubborn blonde!"

Joey looked like he was going to rant at me but he turned around and he flashed a smirk. The others also shouted support and Solomon's eyes got all teary eyed. Then he got all serious before telling Joey he was waiting. Joey smirked before drawing Gilford the Lightning and he played Roll of Fate. This card allowed Joey to draw six more cards and depending on what number he rolls he would need to remove the same amount of cards from play. Legendary Gambler tossed out its own die and Joey rolled a four while Solomon got a three. Joey then discarded four cards before drawing four new ones. Landstar Forces then was played and this allowed Joey to special summon all Landstar monsters in his hand. He had three and Brigadier of Landstar, Knight of Landstar, and Grappler of Landstar appeared on the field. The three monsters were then sacrificed to bring out Gilford, Ancient Dragon was suddenly destroyed since three monsters were used to summon Gilford and all monsters on the field went see ya later. Joey then commanded Gilford to attack but thanks to Ordeal of a Traveler Joey would need to guess what card Solomon now held up. Joey guessed a monster and sure enough it was, Sinister Serpent. Gilford's attack went through and Solomon's life points dropped to 1200.

Joey ended his turn and Solomon chuckled and Ancient Dragon came back to the field thanks to Ancient City. As long as Ancient City was on the field Ancient Dragon could be revived. Solomon drew a new card and used Ancient Dragon to destroy Gilford. However since both of their attack points were equal both monsters should have been destroyed, but only Gilford was and it didn't return from the grave. Joey sighed before he drew and he played Pot of Greed. Two new cards were drawn. Joey was thinking hard about his next move.

"Joey's thinking too much"

"Keep your comments to yourself Tristan!" Joey snapped at his best friend. Joey then played Premature Burial at the cost of 800 life points bring back Goblin Attack Force from the grave. Then Giant Trunade was played and this made all magic and trap cards go back to their owner's hands. Ancient City and Legendary Gambler were returned to their Solomon's hand as Premature Burial did the same to Joey's. Ancient City began to crumble away much to Solomon's shock. Joey then played Premature Burial again and to bring back Gilford the Lightning. Gilford returned and Joey was now down to his last 100 life points. The blonde then commanded Gilford to attack Ancient Dragon and both monsters were destroyed thanks to their attack points being equal.

"Oh boy" Solomon said realizing he was in trouble. Goblin Attack Force was then ordered to attack Solomon's life points directly. The whole goblin squad ran over to Solomon and a dust cloud appeared as Grandpa grunted and moaned as his life points were attacked. A second later the dust cloud was gone and Solomon's life points were at 0. Joey then hurried over to help Solomon up to his feet along with the rest of us.

"Nice duel stranger I just wished I knew who you were" Joey said to Solomon.

"Actually you already do" Solomon replied before throwing off his disguise. "Peek-a-boo!"

"No way!" Joey exclaimed shocked to see his mentor in front of him.

"Way" Solomon replied. A brief dialogue was exchanged before all of us burst into laughter.

 **Later.**

The duels for the day had ended and I was waiting for Seto back in our room. I was looking at who had made it through the first round and was pleased to see Summer had won her duel. Leon also made it through as well. I closed down the website and decided to watch something amusing. I looked through YouTube and decided to watch Princess Rap Battles Snow White vs. Elsa. I was laughing my ass off through the whole video because it was so damn funny.

"What's so funny?" I heard Seto ask and I jumped out of my skin. I turned the chair around and gave my mate a death glare.

"You scared the hell out of me mate" I scolded him.

"You were so absorbed in watching that video you didn't hear me come in" Seto teased as he strode over to me. "I didn't mean to scare you anyway sorry"

He then kissed my forehead.

"You're forgiven" I said to him. Seto removed the tie from his suit and he looked tired.

"Anymore suspicious activity today?" I asked him.

"Not yet but I have a feeling he or she will show again and I rather find out who it is on my own"

Seto meant he didn't want me to tell him who it was since I already knew.

"You're smart as hell so you'll figure it out soon love" I reassured my mate. A second later I caught a new scent and my eyes widened.

"Ren and Tea are true mates and they just claimed one another just now"

"No surprise there, I knew Ren liked Gardner, what's funny is that Yugi is being fought over by three females"

"Natalie won't have that, you have seen how possessive she is of Yugi, you know as well I am the same way with you, my wolf half and I don't like it when another female tries to flirt with you"

"Don't remind me, you're parents have told me several stories of how bad wolves will get"

This was true there had been some incidents were a true mate of a wolf would sometimes nearly kill those who crossed the line. However I wouldn't dare do such a thing, the only thing other females would get was an earful of very bad language. I didn't mind Seto having fans as long as they didn't go overboard, Seto felt the same way with me when it came to male fans of mine.

"Come here love" Seto said to me and I went over to where he sat on the bed. I sat beside him and when I did Seto caressed my face and he kissed my lips. The way he kissed me still made me get excited. The kiss wasn't long since Seto and I were no doubt tired.

"You really do know how to kiss a female mate of mine" I told Seto after he pulled away from me.

"Good because only you receive them from me" Seto teased before he wrapped an arm around my body. I buried my head into his shoulder and his scent entered my nose, Seto pressed a kiss on top of my forehead as an added bonus to prove I was the only one for him. And he was the only one for me, my stubborn, yet sexy as hell mate.

 **XD  
Man Joey really needs to learn to figure things out more LMAO!  
Anyway next duel is Beckvs Vivian!**


	46. Rebecca vs Vivian

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for all of you to enjoy. Rebecca vs Vivian. ^^**

 **Sam's POV**

"Hey guys" I greeted the gang in the hotel lobby. I chose to wear my Izumi outfit instead of black boots I chose black slip on shoes. My hair was tied back in a pony tail; Mom and Dad were wearing different outfits today as well. They were eager to see some more duels since the first one yesterday blew their minds.

"Hey Sam" Yogi greeted. I noticed Solomon wasn't around and I had a feeling where he was.

"Let me guess Solomon hurt his back again?" I asked.

"Yep" Tea explained.

I noticed what looked like to be a fairy monster mark that was peeking out from underneath her jacket.

"Congrats on being Ren's mate Tea"

Tea immediately blushed while Yugi chuckled.

"They make a cute pair" Duke said.

"Who makes a good pair?" Joey asked as he and Tristan came over to us with their hands full of food.

"Man you boys never stop eating do you?" I asked Tristan and Joey.

"He us men need food to grow"

"And us wolves tend to eat more than the average human" Dad replied back. This only got a bunch of eye rolls from everyone.

"Hello gang" Ren said as he came over to us along with Natalie, Simon, and Summer. Tea then walked over to Tea and pressed a kiss against her cheek while Natalie did the same with Yugi. Tea chuckled while Yugi only blushed.

"Rebecca's duel is next so I think we all should go cheer for her" I suggested.

"Good idea she might be one of my new opponents later and I could see her strategy" Summer agreed. The walk to where Rebecca's duel was the Blue Eyes White Dragon station over some train tracks.

"Found her!" Joey shouted as we came to the Blue Eyes tunnel they overlooked the duel. "Hey Beck!"

The duel hadn't started yet which I was glad to see. This episode where she and Vivian fought over Yugi was funny.

"Oh hey guys!" Rebecca shouted to us. Suddenly Vivian shouted to Yugi.

"Hi Yugi-Poo my little dumpling!"

Immediately Natalie had an anime vein come to her head as did Rebecca. However what she said next surprised us all.

"Yugi belongs with Natalie Viv!"

"Holy crap!" both Summer and I said in unison.

"Looks like Beck has gotten over her crush on you Yug" Joey added. However Vivian kept shouting to Yugi.

"As soon as I take down this shrimp it'll be all about you and me Yugi!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY VIV!" Natalie ranted.

"Man Yug you're my hero" Joey stated.

"What's your secret?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, natural charm?" Yugi suggested.

"Kick her sorry butt Rebecca!" Natalie shouted to Beck.

Rebecca smirked at Natalie and gave her thumbs up before she got ready to duel. Vivian started the duel off with Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan in attack mode. Rebecca made a new draw before she began by playing Graceful Charity. She drew three new cards and discarded two. Then Fire Princess was summoned and Beck ended her turn with two cards face down. Vivian looked not so amused as she quickly drew a new card and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's special effect allowed it's attack points to go up by 300 making it 2000. Then she summoned Master Kyonshee.

"Attack her Fire Princess!" Vivian commanded her Nyan Nyan. Nyan Nyan obeyed and it surged forward ready to destroy Fire Princess when Vivian revealed her trap card Gravity Bind. As long as this trap card was on the field monsters with no more than three stars couldn't attack.

"No one makes a fool out of me especially a little kid!" Vivan ranted.

"This little kid is kicking your butt so far Viv!" Rebecca shouted back.  
Vivian growled before she ended her turn with a face down of her own.

"Rebecca is doing well but Gravity Bind also affects her own monsters but knowing her she's up to something" Summer said.

Rebecca drew a new card activating Marie the Fallen One's effect for every turn that Marie the Fallen One was in the graveyard she gained 200 life points and Rebecca's life points went up to 4200. Whenever Fire Princess's owner's life points went up her opponent's went down by 500. Vivian looked furious as her life points dropped. Beck ended her turn with a card facedown. A Blue Eyes train passed the two female duelists making their hair ruffle a little bit.

After her draw Viv played Mystical Space Typhoon, a mini tornado appeared on the field and headed towards Rebecca to destroy her Gravity Bind, but Rebecca countered with Imperial Order. This made all of Vivian's magic cards useless and Beck activated her Scapegoat magic card. The four sheep tokens appeared on the field. Tristan and Joey were confused at why Scapegoat wasn't destroyed.

"That young lady is good" Mom said.

"I'm not through yet Shrimp I now summon Gyaku-Gire Panda in attack mode!"

The scary looking panda appeared next to Vivian's two other monsters. Since it was a level three monsters its attack points rose by 300 for every monster on the opponent's side of the field and Rebecca had four. Viv's panda's attack rose to 3300 and Gravity Bind wouldn't save Rebecca from the panda's attack. The panda then attacked one of Rebecca's Scapegoats and her life points dropped to 900 thanks to Vivian's Panda's special effect. Vivian's Panda's attack points then dropped.

"My panda scratched out most of your life points with one swipe" she taunted Beck.

"It's not like I care" Rebecca said back as she drew a new card.

She then destroyed Imperial Order and her life points rose by another 200 thanks to Marie the Fallon One. Fire Princess then used her special effect and Vivian's life points dropped by another 500. Vivian now was steaming mad. Beck used the magic card Token Thanksgiving and by destroying her last three Scapegoats she gained 800 life points for each one, her life points were now at 3500. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack points went down to 1300 since there was only one monster on the field now.

And thanks to Rebecca's life points being raised again, Fire Princess knocked out 500 more life points away from Vivian. Rebecca then played Injection Fairy Lily and the nurse fairy monster appeared on the field, making Vivian's Panda's attack point's rise to 1800. At the cost of 3000 life points Fair Lily's attack power went up and Rebecca had her destroy Vivian's Panda. Vivian's life points dropped to 900 and Rebecca ended her turn. Vivian drew a new card and played the magic card Luminous Clouds letting her sacrifice Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee to bring out Dragon Lady. The dragon slayer like monster appeared on the field and Vivian' explained as long as Dragon Lady didn't attack every turn Viv could destroy one of her opponent's magic or trap cards. Rebecca's eyes went wide when her Gravity Bind went see ya later to the graveyard leaving her wide open for an attack next turn. Vivian played Magic Eruption next taking a 1000 points from the player who lost a magic or trap card. Rebecca growled as her life points dropped to 500.

"This is what happens when you play with the big girls kid" Vivan taunted Beck before she started to laugh.

"I wish she would shut up" Natalie growled.

"If I was the one about to lose the duel I wouldn't be laughing" Rebecca taunted back. Vivian's eyes had a WTF look as Beck drew a new card and her life points rose by another 200. Fire Princess's effect once more took place and Viv's life points dropped to 400.

"So what your Princess is still not match for my Dragon Lady!" Vivian snapped.

Rebecca only smirked as she sacrificed Fire Princess and Injection Fairy Lily to bring out Guardian Angel Joan. The angel monster appeared with its attack points at 2800 and thanks to Gravity Bind being destroyed Joan could attack. Vivian had a panicked look on her face.

"Hold on a sec even if you do attack my Dragon Lady I'll still have some points left!" Vivian said.

"Which is why I play Silent Doom to bring back Fire Princess from the grave in defense mode!" Beck shouted as she played Silent Doom.

Fire Princess returned to the field next to Joan.

"Take down her Dragon Lady Joan!" Becks shouted. Joan obeyed by then holding her hands out and an orb of energy shot out and destroyed Dragon Lady knocking Vivian's life points to 100.

"And thanks to my Joan's special ability my life points go up by the attack points of the monster that I just destroyed and you know what that means"

Fire Princess's special ability was activated one last time and Vivian's life points dropped to 0. Vivian went to the ground in shock not believing she was actually beat by a little girl.

"Nice one Rebecca!" Tea shouted.

"Thanks Tea" Rebecca shouted as she ran off from the dueling field and she joined us back on the bridge.

"Uh Nat is it okay if I hug Yugi really quick?"

"Sure" Natalie replied.

"You did well Rebecca you should be proud" Yugi added.

"Thanks Yugi" Rebecca then gave Yugi a quick hug before pulling away.

"I told you, your crush on Yugi was fading Beck" I told the preteen.

"Yeah you were right" Rebecca admitted. "Besides there's someone here I kind of had a crush on for awhile anyway"

This got me to arch an eyebrow and I wandered if it was Leon. I know the two of them had blushed at one another earlier.

Natalie then wrapped her arms around Yugi so Vivian could see.

"Sorry Viv but this hottie is taken!"

Yugi blushed while Nat hugged him. Vivian looked really mad at this.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

We all walked away from the duel site and were checking out the duel screens. So far Detective McGregor beat Shane Jordan while whoever beat Ziegfried would face Joey.

"I'm facing that monkey kid and whoever beats him faces you Summer" Rebecca said.

"If I win my next duel that is" Summer added. Her new opponent was another girl that was from America. We all watched as Ziegfried was waiting patiently for his opponent. Mokuba was on the field with the arrogant jerk until Fortune Salim came walking lopsided. A second later the duelist fell over and Rex and Weevil both came out of the cloak.

"Oh those two don't cease to surprise me" I growled. Mokuba of course stormed over to the two duelists demanding where the real Fortune Salim was. Rex and Weevil got back to their feet making a sorry excuse. Mokuba wasn't buying it and was about to tell no duel would happen until Ziegfried said just to let them duel since it wouldn't be smart to make a forfeit and Kaiba Corp didn't need any more bad publicity. Mokuba gave in and got out of the way as Ziegfried activated his duel disk calling Rex and Weevil fools. The two duelists snapped back they weren't fools and they also activated their duel disks as well. Ziegfried eyed the camera knowing Seto was watching him. I knew without a doubt Seto was watching back.

Weevil went first and he summoned Pinch Hopper in attack mode then he played the magic card Aerosol destroying Pinch Hopper in order to activate its effect and this let Weevil summon any insect monster he wants and he brought out Insect Queen.

"I really don't like that card" I said. "No offense Joey"

"None taken Sam" Joey replied.

Rex played Balloon Lizard before playing Ultra Evolution which allowed him to sacrifice his Balloon Monster for any monster he wished and he then brought out Black Tyranno. Ziegfried looked bored out his skull as he drew a single card. Then rose petals began to blow all around before playing Ride of the Valkyries.

"Guys that card is not good just watch what happens" I told the others as four Valkyrie monsters appeared on the field sitting on their horses and riding in circles over Rex and Weevil's monsters. Then a huge whirlwind engulfed the playing field making it hard to see. A few minutes later the whirlwind died and Black Tyranno and Insect Queen were gone and both Rex and Weevil's life points were at 0.

"Holy crap!" Summer, Natalie, and I said in unison while the others were in shock that Weevil and Rex lost a duel in just one move.

 **Damn.  
That's all I have to say about Ziegfried's girlscouts XD.**


	47. Joey vs Jerk Face

**So Joey faces against Jerk Face *ahem* I mean Ziegfried.**

 **Sam's POV**

Everyone stood in the lounge in the Kaiba Dome waiting for the next round of duels to start. Summer was eager to get her next duel on; Rebecca's next opponent was the weird monkey guy. Leon was facing against Ethan Shark and Joey was facing Ziegfried. I glared at Ziegfried while Summer and her siblings went with her to the next duel. Mom and Dad decided to go to the Kaiba Dome and watch the duels from there. Simon would hang around with the rents while I would hang out with the others to support Joey because he was going to need it.

"Deep in thought?" Ziegfried's accent asked.

The pink haired CEO came over to me.

"No" I replied to him coolly.

"Maybe perhaps after this tournament you and I could have dinner" Ziegfried offered.

I can't believe he just had the guts to ask me out on a date!

"Uh that's kind of you but I'm seeing someone else" I told him politely.

"Very well" Ziegfried then walked away and I shot him the bird behind his back.

"Hey Sam why did you just flip Ziggy off?" Joey asked.

"Because he just tried to ask me out on a date, and I think he knows damn well I'm taken" I replied.

"I think you're right I don't trust that guy" Yugi added as he came over to me. "He had no right to do that"

"Alright folks the next round is about to start!" Mokuba shouted after he opened the lounge door. The other duelists all smirked before they wished their proper opponents good luck before heading out the door. I decided to get out the door first because I didn't want to be anywhere near Ziegfried. We came out first before Joey headed over to Ziegfried and held out his hand to wish him luck. However Ziegfried walked past him and Joey shouted.

"Hey where I come from you show your opponent respect!"

Ziegfried simply ignored him and this time Joey was mad. He stormed over to Ziegfried but the jerk simply side stepped and Joey fell. This time my anger got the best of me and I stormed over to the pink haired jerk face.

"You know you're an asshole"

"You shouldn't use such language Girl on Fire" Ziegfried said to me.

"Oh f**k off also one more thing you know damn well I'm dating Seto Kaiba so don't waste your time with hitting on me"

"Kaiba isn't worth your time my dear" Ziegfried said with a smirk before he walked off.

"That bastard" I growled before I returned to the others.

"See you guys later" Rebecca said as she rushed past us to get to her dueling site on time.

"Hey guys before by any chance have you seen any strange behavior from any of the other competitors?" Mokuba asked us.

"Besides Ziegfried being a royal jerk not really" Joey replied. The others shrugged while I kept my mouth shut and Yugi said no.

"Do you think that hacker from before might strike again?" Yugi then asked.

"It's possible" Mokuba replied. "If you guys see anything suspicious let me know, now let's get you guys to Joey's duel"

 **Volcanic Pit**

Ziegfried was already at the Volcano Pit when we arrived. Joey got out first and stormed right over to his opponent. While the two of them were shuffling the others decks we all got out of the roller coaster that brought us in here. I mean the whole setting was like inside of a volcano and I was sweating.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have wolf genes" I said as used a hand to wipe the sweat off of my face. I noticed Ziegfried was eying a nearby camera before he returned Joey's deck and the two went to their respective dueling spots. They activated their duel disks and their duel was ready to start.

"Since you're at a disadvantage I'll let you go first"

Joey only rolled his eyes as he drew a card and looked to his hand. Then his face looked alarmed.

"He doesn't have any monsters which is why he has that panicked look on his face" I explained.

"Oh man not a good way to start a duel" Tristan added.

"I can hear you Tristan!" Joey shouted back at us before he played one card face down his turn concluded.

Ziegfried quickly drew a card before telling Joey to watch and learn. He played the magic card Graceful Charity, blah, blah, blah. After drawing the new cards and discarding two he ended his turn with a card face down of his own. Since Yugi was next to me I saw Yami appear in spirit form next to Yugi.

"How strange" Yami said to Yugi. "I think Ziegfried is setting Joey up for some kind of trap"

"I don't trust that guy" Yugi said frowning.

"Same here you two" I told the two of them. Joey then suddenly burst out laughing like an idiot.

"HEY THIS IS A DUEL NOT SOME KIND OF TAP DANCE WHEELER!" I shouted in annoyance at the blonde. Immediately Joey flinched at my voice and his body shook a little. As soon as I said that the whole volcano pit suddenly went crazy. A whole bunch of lava shot in the air and the whole setting shook.

"Hey who turned up the heat?!" Tea asked.

Joey had to jump to avoid being scorched by the lava that was going nuts.

"This is getting too realistic" Tea added.

"Mokuba there is no way this is part of the attraction" I told my mate's younger sibling.

"You're right it's not, I'm going to go find out what's going on" the preteen was about to leave but I grabbed his vest.

"Wait until the situation has calmed down a little kid, your brother would have a fit if you got hurt"

"Good point" Mokuba agreed. By now Seto was hard at work trying to resolve the situation.

Joey decided to continue with his duel and he summoned Brigadier of Landstar to the field along with the magic card Landstar Shot. Joey's monsters life points rose to 1500 and Joey commanded his creature to attack Ziegfried directly. Ziegfried smirked before he revealed his face down Wotan's Judgment which stopped Joey's attack. Ziegfried quickly took out his deck and he quickly chose a new magic card and placed his deck back into his duel disk. Joey looked annoyed at this and he ended his turn.

Ziegfried then played Pot of Greed and he drew two new cards from his deck before playing Erda's Guidance. I tuned out Ziegfried's dialogue until he transferred one card from his hand to the graveyard so a single trap can be placed onto the field. Joey was now definitely confused at Ziegfried was up to. Joey drew a new card and he sacrificed Brigadier of Landstar to bring out Jinzo to the field. I grinned at this; due to Jinzo's special effect no trap cards could be used. Ziegfried's trap card was destroyed before Jinzo attacked the pink haired jerk's life points directly. Ziegfried looked annoyed before he drew a new card.

"I will show you the proper respect" Ziegfried said as he revealed the same magic card that was used to defeat Rex and Weevil. Ziegfried played Ride of the Valkyries and since he had four in his hand they could come to the field.

"Oh girls!" Ziegfried called to his monsters and a white light shined above the duel before the four female riders appeared on the field. Ziegfried chose to begin with his favorite Valkyrie Zweite. Whenever she was summoned to the field her opponent's monster could be destroyed automatically. So Zweite rode her horse forward and Jinzo got destroyed. Then his Zweite stole Jinzo's life points and it was used to attack Joey directly. Joey's life points went to 2400. Ziegfried then commanded his three other Valkyries to attack but Joey had a smirk on his face. The three remaining Valkyries attacked Joey directly again, and the others freaked out.

"Relax you guys" I reassured them. "Joey's not out of this just yet"

Sure enough Joey's life points were still there thanks to his Hyper Refresh magic card.

"That won't last long" Ziegfried stated before he played a card facedown ending his turn.

"That was a close one" Duke said.

"Yeah" Yugi agreed.

The whole lava pit finally returned to normal.

"Looks like its safe enough to go see your brother kiddo" I suggested to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded before he hurried back into the roller coaster and took it out of the pit.

"Let's go time is money" Ziegfried told Joey.

"Oi shut up!" I snapped at jerk.

Ziegfried only chuckled at my outburst. An anime vein came onto my head and I shot Ziegfried the bird and this made Tristan, Joey, and Duke laugh.

"That was uncalled for Girl on Fire" Ziegfried growled. I merely sent the jerk a smirk which only annoyed Ziegfried even more.

After Joey was finished laughing he played Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode, and he ordered it to attack Ziegfried directly. But knowing jerk face he had a plan and he chose to play Fricka's Mediation allowing Joey's attack to be neutralized by removing a card from his graveyard. Then Ziegfried played Nibelung's Treasure. Ziegfried quickly fished out the card he needed from his deck and he played Nibelung's Ring. The annoying ring appeared onto Swordsman of Landstar's finger, Ziegfried drew five new cards before playing his goddesses. Goddess Urd, Goddess Vervande, and Goddess Skuld appeared. I had to admit they were cool in person. But hell I wouldn't want to be the one to face their wrath.

"It's one underdog against three divas"

"You mean four divas" I added. That comment got Duke and Tristan to burst out laughing again. Ziegfried ignored my comment and used Skuld's effect. I knew how this effect worked and frankly it was rather annoying. Joey took three cards out of his deck and rearranged them the way Ziegfried wanted them to be. Vervande's effect was acted next and once again I tuned out what happened. Joey placed a monster on the field face down , lastly Urd's effect was used and Panther Warrior went to the graveyard.

"That sucks!" Tea protested as Ziegfried ended his turn.

Joey growled and as he drew Nibelung's Ring was activated.

 _You sound annoyed_ Seto's voice came into mind.

 _Hey love good work on getting that virus under control_ I said back.

 _Thanks the recovery went faster thanks to Ren, I'm getting that creep Ziegfried another background check_

 _Good and by the way he tried to ask me out_

 _HE DID WHAT?!_

I winced at Seto's shout.

 _Try not to shout through our mating bond Seto, that yell actually made me wince_

 _Sorry but that creep had no right to ask you out_

 _No he didn't in fact I told him I was dating you and he said you weren't worth my time_

 _That son of bitch if he's who I think he is, I'm going to kick his ass and put him in the doghouse where he belongs_

 _Well said love  
_  
 _Love you Sam_

 _Yeah, yeah you too mate of mine_

"Sam you alright you looked kind of spaced out" Duke asked.

"Huh? Sorry I was talking to my mate through our mating bond"

"Which is pretty cool I might add" Tea added.

I nodded in agreement and noticed that Dangerous Machine Type 6 was out as well was Maximum Six and Red Eyes. Man I really tuned out this duel pretty good and to be honest I was glad. Ziegfried's life points were now down to 900. My eyes then went wide when Valkyrie Brunhilde was on the field. That card was bad news and I mean bad. It was a good thing I wasn't facing Ziegfried myself since only a girl could face me in the end. Red Eyes Black Dragon destroyed Ziegfried's other girl scout making his life points go down to 100.

"This duel has gone on long enough" Ziegfried said as he drew a new card.

"Oh s**t" I said as Enchanted Sword Nothung was played and I turned my head away as Brunhilde's attack points went up and Red Eyes screeched as it was removed from play.

"Mo********ER!" Joey protested. "Not my Red Eyes!"

Ziegfried smirked before playing Rainbow Bridge Bifrost and this allowed Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack go way up for all of the monsters Ziegfried sent to Joey's graveyard. My eyes went wide as her attack points rose to 5000. Joey then activated his trap card Compensation Mediation.

"Relying on luck again?" Ziegfried taunted.

"You're just scared I'll kick your butt" Joey sneered. Ziegfried would need to choose two cards from his graveyard and shuffle them together with Compensation Mediation. If Joey chose his card he would win, if not the duel was Ziegfried's. Three cards appeared on the field and Joey looked to them for a second before choosing the one in the middle. The card then was revealed and it was Swan Maiden, Ziegfried's card.

"OH SNAP!" everyone except for me yelled out.

"It looks like your luck has run out now Hilde my dear end this duel" Ziegfried ordered his monster. His Valkyrie obeyed and she used her sword to destroy Maximum Six and thus the remainder of his life points. Joey fell to his knees as the monsters disappeared.

"A rose is a rose and a loser is a"

That did it!

I stormed my way past Joey towards Ziegfried. I managed to get in front of him and a second later a slap was heard.

"HOLY CRAP!" Joey, Duke, and Tristan exclaimed.

Ziegfried looked shocked that a girl had just slapped him in the face. A red handprint was embedded in Zigfried's cheek.

"How dare you" Ziegfried growled.

"I suggest you start walking before you get another slap in the face you asshole, trust me you already made me mad enough so don't push it" I hissed.

Ziegfried eyed me for a second before he smirked.

"You know I find women with fire within them attractive"

"EXCUSE ME?!" I roared and I was about to raise my fist when I felt my body being held back. Ziegfried laughed before he tossed another rose behind him.

"Sam you really need to calm down" Joey said. "He ain't worth it"

I simply huffed before I used a breathing method to calm myself down.

"The next time that bastard flirts with me I'll personally kick his ass and I mean literally"

"I'll help if it makes you feel any better" Joey suggested. "Besides anyone who messes with you, messes with me"

"Gawww you really are sweet Joey" I then pressed a kiss against his cheek. Immediately Joey's face went blood red and everyone began to laugh myself included. _  
_

**HOLY *BLEEP* ON A SANDWICH SAM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLAPPED ZIGGY!  
Sam: He deserved he's an *beep* hole  
Me: *Nods* I can agree with you there**

 **Hope I made you guys laugh!**


	48. Vivian Returns& Summer vs Rebecca

**HOLY CRAP!  
You guys rock!  
Thank you for those who have all read this story making it get the most reviews out of all my stories. So Vivian comes back much to our displeasure and Summer faces off against Rebecca. Who will win?  
Read to find out**

 **Sam's POV**

"I can't believe I actually slapped Zigfried like that" I said as we all got out of the Blue Eyes Train that brought us out of the Volcanic Pit.

"He deserved it Sam" Joey reassured me. "Besides I may not like Rich Boy but the two you make a good pair"

"Awww thanks Joey you're sweet" I told the blonde. Joey chuckled before he ruffled my hair and we all headed towards one of the nearby screens to see who made it into the semifinals of the tournament.

"Awesome Summer and Rebecca made it through and now they face each other!" Tea exclaimed in excitement.

"Now that I want to see" Duke added. "It'll be a close match those two are good"

"Yo!" Natalie's voice rung out and we all saw Yugi's mate walking towards us.

"Hey Nat" I greeted Summer's older sister as she came over to us. "We just found out that Summer is going to face Rebecca"

"Her last duel was great but whoever wins in this one faces against you Sam" Natalie explained. "I came to take you guys to the dueling site if you're interested in coming"

"Hell ya!" Tristan shouted.

"Thank goodness I found you kids!" Professor Hawkins came running over to us. The professor came to a stop out of breath. "You're grandfather went missing from the hospital"

Immediately Yugi got alarmed but I said.

"You're grandfather is alright my friend I promise you" I then turned to Professor Hawkins. "Professor we'll go and look for Solomon while you go and cheer for Rebecca"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Rebecca's grandfather asked.

"I think we got it covered and when you see my sister tell her I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Will do thank you kids" Professor then turned around and hurried off.

"Sam do you know where he is?" Yugi asked me.

"Yes, I say we cut the search short and just follow me"

 **Summer's POV**

I was very excited that I was now a semifinalist whoever won this match would duel against Samara tomorrow. Today I wore a green tank top underneath a darker green vest, my hair was tied back. I wore regular jeans and shoes.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mokuba said as he rushed over to me, Grandpa, and Ren. "I was helping Seto with some stuff"

"That's fine mate" I told Mokuba. Immediately Mokuba blushed before he came forward and pressed a shy kiss against my cheek. Ren only rolled his eyes while Granpda chuckled.

"Looks like we made it on time" Rebecca said as she and her grandfather came over to us. "Are you ready to duel Summer?"

"Yes I am" I then held my hand out towards her. "Best of luck Beck"

"Same to you Summer" Rebecca replied back. We both shook hands before heading into the dueling spot, which was a small town that resembled any American city only we were bigger. Beck and I shuffled our decks before we returned them to the other. She and I then went to our respective dueling spots and we activated our duel disks.

"You can go first I need to see what I'm up against" I called to Rebecca.

"Don't mind if I do" Rebecca answered before she drew and she first played Graceful Charity. I smirked so it looked like she was going to use the same strategy she used to beat Vivian. After drawing three new cards and discarding two she brought Fire Princess first and the ended her turn with a card facedown.

"Come out Blackland Fire Dragon!" I shouted as I placed the dragon card onto my duel disk. Blackland Fire Dragon appeared smoke coming out of its nostrils. My deck was a combination of dragon and spell casters with a few other monsters. Rebecca's eyes widened when she realized her monster was weaker than my dragon. "Before I take down Fire Princess I use the magic card Banishment!"

"Oh shoot" Rebecca said.

Banishment allowed me to banish one monster either in the player's deck or graveyard and they were banished for the rest of the duel.

"I chose Marie the Fallen One"

"Nice move" Rebecca said as she banished her monster.

"Thanks nice Blackland Fire Dragon attack her Fire Princess now!"

My dragon obeyed and it opened its mouth and unleashed its fiery attack. The fire hit Beck's monster and it got destroyed making her life points go to 3500.

"I'll end my turn with a card face down let's see what you got"

Beck smirked before drawing a new card and played Luster Dragon in attack mode. Beck then commanded her dragon to destroy Blackland. The sapphire colored dragon released its own fire attack and it was about to hit my monster but I smirked.

"Nice try reveal Scapegoat!"

My four sheep tokens appeared on the field and the attack missed Blackland and it destroyed one of my sheep tokens.

"No wonder you share the same title with me you are good "Rebecca said as Beck ended her turn.

"Thank you"

I made a new draw and decided to bring out another monster to help with Blackland Fire Dragon.

"Alright I sacrifice one of my sheep tokens to bring out Dark Magician Girl!"

"That's the way Sis!" Ren shouted as my sheep token were sacrificed and my favorite spell caster appeared on the field. She hovered in the air beside me. "I have a feeling that's a trap waiting for me so I'll play Dust Tornado"

"Oh no!" Rebecca shouted as a funnel came onto the field and it surged towards her face down card. The card went bye, bye, and it was a good thing I sent it to the graveyard because it had been Gravity Bind.

"Alright Dark Magician Girl attack Luster Dragon with Dark Burning attack!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and she activated her staff and she shot her attack at Luster Dragon. Luster Dragon was destroyed and Beck's life points went 3300. I then ended my turn with a card face down. Rebecca looked annoyed before playing The Shallow Grave which allowed both of us to summon a monster back to the field in defense mode.

"I don't need a monster in defense right now"

"Suit yourself" Rebecca said as she sacrificed Luster Dragon to bring out Luster Dragon #2. Its attack points were stronger than both of my monsters but I could afford to lose some life points.

"Okay LD destroy her Blackland Fire Dragon now!"

Rebecca's monster obeyed and it attacked Blackland Fire Dragon. My life points dropped to 2500 however I was cool with that. She then played the magic card Stamp Destruction and because she had a dragon on the field my face down card could be destroyed. I growled as the card was activated and my face down was destroyed and I lost 500 more life points. Her turn ended and now it was time to bring out a powerful monster I owned.

"First I'll sacrifice another sheep token to summon Wattail Dragon!"

The blue dragon appeared in the air and it was stronger than Luster Dragon #2. It's attack points at 2500.

"Now I'll use Mage Power this allows me to select a monster and its attack point's rise by 500 for each and trap card I have on the field and I choose Wattail Dragon!"

 **Sam's POV**

I opened the door to the restaurant where I knew Vivian was waiting for us.

"Gramps!" Yugi shouted.

"OH WOW!" Duke, Tristan, Natalie, and Joey said eying the food in hunger.

"OI YOU GUYS CAN EAT LATER!" I shouted to the others.

"Sorry Sam!" they apologized just as gong was banged. Both Nat and I winced at the noise and a second later we saw it was Solomon who had rung the gong and on the top of the highest balcony was Vivian. Natalie immediately growled in annoyance. Vivian did a prance of what not on the balcony before leapt off of it and she was falling to the floor gracefully.

"HOLY CRAP SHE'S FALLING!" Tristan and Joey yelled.

"Very slowly" Yugi added. Suddenly Vivan fell to the ground a little faster and she landed on her face since Solomon had accidentally let go of the rope.

"You nimrod!" She snapped at Solomon. "You had one simple job!"

"Give me another chance!" Solomon begged.

I sweat dropped and face palmed I forgot Solomon had a minor crush on Vivian in the arc.

"Welcome Yugi" Vivian said as she winked at him. "It's time we talk about you and me"  
Solomon played the gong again and I snapped.

"Don't play that damn thing!"

"Sorry!" Solomon apologized.

"I have my own tournament and you and I will duke it out for the crown"

"You blew your chance!" Natalie snapped. "Rebecca kicked your ass"

"Oh butt out" Vivian growled back at her.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Natalie ranted and she was about to storm forward but I grabbed her and held her back.

"I'm sorry Viv but it's against Kaiba's rules"

Solomon then went out to explain how Vivian helped out with his back pain and how he helped her lure us there. Well sort we didn't get the map.

"Man that's low how could you turn on your own grandson!" Tristan scolded Solomon.

"It's because he has a crush on Vivian" I explained.

"I heard that!" Vivian yelled before she hit Solomon in the back and a crack was heard and Solomon went onto the floor now back in pain.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

"If you want your grandfather to walk upright again you'll have to duel me if you win I'll fix him if not you and I go on a date Yugi"

"THAT'S IT!" Natalie snapped. "YUGI IS MY BOYFRIEND HE'S NEVER LIKED YOU IN THAT MANNER AND HE NEVER WILL!"

"Relax Nat" Yugi said as he placed a hand into hers. "I'll take care of this"

Then the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in Yugi's place.

"I accept your challenge" Yami then leapt into the air and landed onto one the tables.

Natalie knew the difference between the Pharaoh and Yugi. Vivian leapt onto the table and she activated her duel disk. Yami did the same.

 **Summer's POV**

"3000 attack points!" Rebecca shouted.

"You got it now Wattail Dragon destroy her Luster Dragon #2!" I commanded. The wyvern obeyed and released its attack and Rebecca's life points dropped once more.

"No not him!" Beck said.

"You still have a chance to beat me Rebecca so don't just give in yet" I shouted at her in encouragement. I then ended my turn with a facedown. Beck played Pot of Greed and she quickly drew her two new cards and she brought out Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode and set a card face down.

"Dark Magician Girl you know what to do"

Dark Magician Girl nodded and she used her Dark Burning attack to destroy Witch of the Black Forest. Rebecca drew a new card before playing Ruby Dragon. Ruby Dragon was weaker than my monster however knowing her she had a plan coming. Beck suddenly looked down in the dumps and then her fans chanted her name. She turned and smiled at them before she smiled ready to continue this duel.

"Dark Magician Girl attack her Ruby Dragon once more!"

My favorite monster obeyed and destroyed Ruby Dragon, making Beck's life points dropped even more.

"It's time to say goodbye to your Wattail Dragon first I activate Rope of Life!"

"Uh oh" I said as she discarded her whole hand to bring back Ruby Dragon with its attack points now at 2100. She then played Adamantine Sword Revival and this allowed to summon Diamond Head Dragon. The new dragon appeared and thanks to her magic card Diamond Head Dragon now had 3400 attack points.

"Knock that wyvern out the sky!" Rebecca ordered her monster and it obeyed. I watched as my beloved monster was destroyed and my life points were now way low. However it was enough to keep this duel going.

"See I told you that you could pull this duel around in your favor Beck and you did just that nice job!"

"Thanks Summer and may the best duelist win!"

 **Sam's POV  
**  
For the hell of it I decided to eat while watching Yami and Vivian play. So far it was interesting I always found this duel funny. Master Kyonshee and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan where on the field and Vivian played Luminous Clouds. Her two monsters were sacrificed and out came Dragon Lady.

"Oh brother" I said before I stuck a piece of steak into my mouth. My eyes went wide as Lightning Saber was equipped to Dragon Lady making her attack points rise by 300 and it attacked Dark Magician.

"Holy crap!" Natalie yelled. She still held the plate she had in her hands. Dragon Lady then attacked Yami and everyone lost their appetite for a second.

"How could she attack twice?!" Joey demanded.

"Dragon Lady's weapon" I answered as Yami's life points went to 1800.

Yami drew before playing Big Shield Gardna in defense mode.

 _What are you up to?_ Seto asked through our mating bond.

 _You don't wanna know love trust me_

Seto chuckled before he added.

 _Zigfried's background check came in and he's lied about who he is_

 _I already knew that by the way I slapped him earlier you should have seen the hand print I left on his face_

Seto burst out laughing which made me smirk.

 _I wished I was there to see that see you tonight_

 _Alright love_

I said before I focused my attention back to the duel. So far I missed Big Shield Gardna being destroyed and Vivian played Flying Dragon Whirl this let her send four dragons to her graveyard and her monster's attack points rose to 2600.

"Come on Yami kick her ass!" I shouted at my brother in encouragement. Yami smirked at my shout just as Vivian commanded her monster to attack Yami. Suddenly Kuriboh popped out and it got destroyed sparing Yami's life points.

"Ahh damn it" Vivian said.

Yami made a new draw before summoning Skilled Dark Magician to the field. Pot of Greed followed and because a magic card was used a spell counter was placed on Skilled Dark Magician. He then played Emblem of Dragon Destroyer letting Buster Blader to come back to the field. Another spell counter was activated and Yami played Monster Reincarnation to allow Dark Magician to return to his deck. Then Skilled Dark Magician was sacrificed and Dark Magician appeared on the field next to Buster Blader.

"Oh s**t is about to get good!" I said as Yami then played Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader into Dark Paladin.

"Holy crap this is the first time seeing that monster in person!" Natalie stated in excitement. Thanks to Dark Paladin's special effect its attack points rose for every dragon on the field or graveyard. Vivian looked panicked and she knew she was about to get beat.

"Destroy her Dragon Lady now" Yami shouted and Dark Paladin obeyed. Its staff lit up and a beam shot out of it and hit Dragon Lady. Vivian's monster was destroyed and her life points went to 0.

"Hell ya!" Natalie and I said in unison. Vivian was on her knees crying in defeat while Yami returned to Yugi while the others cheered.

"Alright Viv it's time for you to pay up my Grandpa is waiting"

"Thanks Yugi!" Grandpa yelled.

 **Small Town USA**

Vivian kept true to her word and she fixed Grandpa and she then actually apologized to us. Yugi of course accepted her apology and we parted ways with her on good terms.

"Hey Rebecca sorry we're late!" Yugi shouted.

"Hey Yugi!" Rebeccca shouted back.

"Holy crap Summer is in the lead"

"But not by much it's still anyone's duel" I said to Natalie.

Rebecca had 100 life points while Summer had 300. Dark Magician Girl was Summer's only monster while Rebecca had Diamond Head Dragon.

"Alright end this duel now Diamond Head Dragon!" Rebecca shouted. Diamond Head Dragon roared and unleashed its attack.

"Sorry Beck but this duel is mine reveal Mirror Force!"

"Nice movie Summer!" Mokuba yelled as Mirror Force was revealed and the attack was reflected back at Diamond Head Dragon. Rebecca's dragon was destroyed.

"Dark Magician Girl end this duel by attacking her life points directly!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and released her Dark Burning attack and it hit Rebecca's life points. Her life points dropped to 0.

"Holy crap I can't believe I just won" Summer said. When Dark Magician Girl disappeared Summer went over to Rebecca who looked disappointed.

"That duel was really close Rebecca I'm glad you were my opponent maybe the next time you'll kick my butt"

Rebecca smiled at this.

"You did well too and congratulations for now having the chance to face Samara you've earned it"

Both sides of the crowd came over to talk to Summer and Rebecca. I noticed Leon was amongst the group and he came over to Beck. Immediately Rebecca went red.

"I think she has a crush on Leon" I whispered to Yugi.

"I think you're right" Yugi agreed.

Mokuba was hugging Summer which was a cute site.

Tomorrow after the duel with Leon against Zigfried I would duel with Summer first before whoever won the next round would face Yugi I mean Yami in the final.

 **Back at Hotel Room**

"That duel between Summer and Rebecca was really close" Seto said as he undid the tie of his suit. I was already in my sleepwear for the night. I wore a pair of black pajama pants and a dark blue tank top.

"It could have been either one of them dueling me but I look forward to dueling Summer tomorrow however I plan to win"

"That's the Girl on Fire I know" Seto said with a smirk.

"I really wish that smirk of yours didn't make me blush all the time" I growled before I turned around. Seto snorted before I heard him get up and I felt him walk in my direction. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my mark. He held me like that for another minute before he let go of me.

"So Zigfried is actually Zigfried von Schroeder huh?"

"Yes and tomorrow before he plans on dueling Leon I plan on interrupting his scheme"

"Your duel against him will be a tough one his deck is not one to mess with and frankly I'm glad I won't duel him those girl scouts of his are pretty powerful"

"That I agree I also like the way you refer to his Valkyries as girl scouts"

"Well they are since pretty much his whole deck is full of female monsters, I prefer my dragons thanks"

"Wouldn't blame you on that one" Seto agreed. "By the way I wanted to ask you something"  
I arched an eyebrow and turned to my mate.

"What's up?"

"How would you feel moving in with me I know you love your parents and what not but eventually we're going to take the next level in our relationship and I think it would be a good idea for you to get adjusted to the Kaiba Mansion"

He had a good point. Eventually he and I would get married and I would need to learn how to live side by side with him.

"May I think about it?"

"Of course just let me know when you feel comfortable with a decision"  
I smirked.

"You are very patient to some extent mate of mine"

"Only with you and Mokuba, well scratch that I don't mind being patient with your parents, your mother keeps demanding when we'll give her grandchildren"

"SHE DID NOT!" I said my face now blood red.

"I kid you not she did" Seto chuckled.

"Would you mind having kids with me when you feel we are ready?"

"Sam you don't need to ask me that" Seto said before came back over to me. He pressed a loving kiss against my mouth which I enjoyed. This kiss was short and when Seto pulled away I growled.

"Having children with you Samara would be a blessing, and I plan on not pushing them to their limits like Gozaburo did with me, that is a promise"

"Good because if my children did get pushed to their limits I would kick your ass"

"I can handle your fire Sam" Seto said with a smirk. "It's what made me fall for you"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said as Seto chuckled before he placed another kiss against my forehead.

 **Awwww!  
Now I call that a sweet Stubbornshipping ending to another chapter. Next Seto crashes the party and duels Jerk Face!**

 **Also the last Scapegoat was destroyed during Vivian and Yami's duel.**


	49. Seto vs Jerk Face

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **Seto faces against Zigfried in this chapter enjoy!**

 **Also I thank my loyal reviewer darkwarp for suggesting Critias to be used against Zigfried I mean Jerk Face.**

 **Sam's POV**

The crowd went wild as the roof to the Kaiba Dome opened. I sat next to my parents ready to see the showdown between Seto and Zigfried. Leon and his brother were about to start their duel however the sound of a chopper got everyone to look up. Seto held onto a rope ladder with one hand while the other held his silver briefcase.

"What's he doing here?" Joey demanded.

"Just dropping by?" Tea suggested.

"Yeah but why? Seto wasn't scheduled to be here" Mokuba finished just as Seto let go the rope ladder when it was close enough to the duel arena. My mate landed with ease on his feet and he held his hand out.

"Stop the duel as President of Kaiba Corp I declare this match invalid!"

The whole stadium booed at this news.

Leon had a questioning look on his face.

"He can't rip us off like that!" Joey protested.

"He can pack mate" I got everyone's attention. "Zigfried has been deceptive this whole tournament just listen to what my mate has to say"

The others then looked back to Seto as he declared Leon the winner because of a disqualification.

"Any particular reason for this?" I heard Ziegfried ask. "Humor me"

"You broke your tournament contract by entering under a false name Zigfried Llyod or should I say Zigfried von Schroeder! Of the Schroeder Corporation!"

The whole stadium then gasped and murmured at this revelation.

"Is he the one responsible for all of the hacks?" Mom asked looking to me.

"Yes he is, jerk face up there is one of Kaiba Corp's main rivals"

Seto then ranted off at Zigfried until he started to laugh which was annoying. Once Zigfried finished laughing he called out Seto and called him a coward. At that I got an anime vein on my face but chose to remain silent. I didn't want to act like an idiot in front of my parents and get scolded for it. Seto smirked before he said.

"I'm not throwing you out because I'm afraid of you, I'm throwing you out because I don't like you, I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament but now that I have a chance to publicly humiliate you plans have changed!"

"Nice words Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"Does your mate intend to duel?" Dad asked.

"Yes you guys are in for a treat you'll see why he's the second best duelist in the world"

Seto took out his duel disk from his briefcase which Roland held and put it on his left wrist before he headed back over to Zigfried. The two of them shuffled each other's decks before Zigfried did a coin toss to determine to who would go first. As expected he won but he was feeling generous so he told my mate that he would let Seto go first. Seto made a smart ass comment before the two of them turned around to head to their respective dueling platforms. Roland announced that the two would duel and I couldn't wait to see Seto kick Zigfried's sorry butt. After plugging in his duel disk into the dueling platform Seto's life points lightened up as did Zigfried's.

"Looks like I'm going to be dueling you in the finals, Yugi" Leon said coming over to us.

"Looks like you're right" Yugi replied. I had an empty seat next to me so I offered for Leon to sit next to me. Leon blushed before he accepted and he sat down.

"Kaiba is your boyfriend right?" he asked me.

"Indeed he is" I replied with pride just as the duel was about to start. Seto started things off with X-Head Cannon in attack mode before placing two cards face down.

"Those little mechanical toys are nothing but insigficant seedlings to my raging wildflowers"

"These people came to see a duel not a bad poetry reading" Seto said back and I chuckled. Zigfried only smirked before playing Ride of the Valkyries.

"Oh snap he's playing that card already?!" Joey yelled as Valkyries Zweite, Erste, and Dritte appeared on the field.

X-Head cannon went bye, bye leaving Seto open for attack. Seto had to remove it from play because of Erste's special effect. Dritte then gained 100 attack points for every monster that was removed from play. Zweite was then ordered to attack Seto directly and the female warrior rode her horse forward ready to slice a good chunk of Seto's life points away. However Seto countered with Negate Attack and the crowd went nuts pleased at this move.

"That a good move if he didn't have that trap card his life points would have gone down by a lot" I explained to my parents.

"Now Zigfried can call back his Valkyries to his hand" Yugi said.

"Not exactly Yugi just watch" I told my friend just as Seto shouted.

"What are you waiting for? Call back your ponies!"

Zigfried only smirked before ordering Zweite to attack Seto once more.

"That's cheating!" Tea exclaimed.

"Not with the magic Mischief of the Time Goddess" I told her. Sure enough Zigfried's magic card appeared on the field. "It allows Zigfried to skip his opponent's turn from where he left off"

But of course Seto had other plans he revealed Magical Trick Mirror which activated a magic card from Zigfried's graveyard and he chose the same magic card that Zigfried just played.

"It looks like you're the one getting skipped!" Seto snapped. The crowd cheered for my beloved while Ziegfried looked annoyed. Seto summoned Z-Metal Tank in defense mode, then brought out Clone Dragon which became a duplicate replica of the monster he just played. Clone Dragon came on the field in a fetal position before it glowed and it became a Z-Metal Tank clone and his turn ended. Ziegfried made a new draw and played Valkyrie's Embrace which put Dritte into defense mode.

One of Seto's tanks disappeared because after playing his magic card by switching one of his girl scouts into defense mode it removed one of Seto's monsters from play. Dritte's defense points rose again and then Zweite attacked Seto's life points directly. They dropped to 2400.

"Is that all you got?" he asked his rival in a bored tone. He then played Pitch Dark Dragon in defense mode and placed a card facedown. Valkyrie Zweite was then moved to defense mode and Pitch Dark Dragon went to the graveyard. My mate then activated Flat Level 4 now that his dragon was gone he could choose a level four monster from their decks and summon it to the field. Seto chose his Y-Dragon Head placing it in defense while Zigfried played another Dritte and jerk face ended his turn.

Seto made a new draw before playing Pot of Greed and after he drew two new cards he used Dimension Fusion by paying 2000 life points to bring back X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank to the field, his three monsters merged into XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Soul Absorption was played next and Seto regained 500 extra life points each time a card was removed from play and he regained 1500 extra life points. Zigfried looked annoyed before he played Nibelung's Treasure.

"Oh great" I said Nibelung's Ring appeared and formed itself around the neck of XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Ziegfried drew five new cards and Seto's monster couldn't attack because of the damn ring around the dragon's neck. Ziegfried then sacrificed his Dritte to bring out Fortune Chariot. Two horses pulling a chariot came out of the sky and Valkyrie Zweite leapt off her horse and got into the chariot. The horses then rode forward and they headed towards Seto, Zweite then used her sword to attack my mate's life points directly which dropped 1100. Ziegfried then played Mystical Space Typhoon and the tornado came out of the magic card and surged forward. Soul Absorption was destroyed and things weren't looking so great for my beloved.

"He can still pull this through" I told my parents they looked worried. Seto ignored his rivals rude comment before drawing two new cards and he placed a card face down. Ziegfried made a new draw and he ordered Zweite to attack Seto once more. However Seto countered with Attack Guidance Armor but Ziegfried activated Wotan's Judgment which spared jerk face's monster.

"Uh oh here come the three divas" I said as the magic cards Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Vervande's Guidance, and Goddess Skuld's Oracle were used. The three goddesses appeared on the field.

"That strategy may have worked on Wheeler but it won't with me" Seto stated. Goddess Skuld's effect was used and Seto's top three cards were revealed. Zigfried's face suddenly went into surprise.

"I'd say by the look on your face my future is pretty good" Seto said.

Vervande was used and Seto placed the card that Zigfried guessed was a monster in defense mode. Lastly Urde was used and Zigfried guessed that Seto's face down monster was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The card flipped up and sure enough Blue Eyes appeared before it was destroyed.

"THAT'S NOT A WAY A BLUE EYES SHOULD BE TREATED JERK FACE!" I shouted at Zigfried. I ignored the looks my parents were giving me. Seto made a new draw and discarded another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then using Monster Reborn the Blue Eyes that was just sent to the graveyard returned the field.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I shouted as Seto commanded his Blue Eyes to attack Zweite, however the Valkyrie only leapt out of the chariot before it destroyed her. But because of the chariot was destroyed Ziegfried lost some life points.

"Nobody comes between me and my Blue Eyes!" Seto shouted.

Zigfried drew before he used his three divas to look at my mate's top three cards. Luster Dragon #2 was removed from play before Gryphon's Duster was used so that all magic and trap cards were destroyed giving his life points a boost. Then his three goddesses was destroyed and Ziegfried's life points rose even more.

"This isn't looking good for your mate love" Mom said to me.

"He will win this remember I've seen the episode" I told Mom.

Zigfried then sacrificed Zweite and Erste to summon Brunhilde.

"Damn" I said as his most powerful Valkyrie appeared in defense mode. Thanks to Nibelung's Ring Seto discarded another monster which he didn't need. Hilde's defense points rose by 1000 so she wouldn't get destroyed in battle. Seto placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"Eventually your girlfriend is going to run out of points and my Blue Eyes will be waiting"

"By that time I will have already won" Ziegfried sneered before he drew. He then switched Hilde to attack mode.

For every dragon that was on the field her attack points rose by 300. When Enchanted Sword Nothun was played I swore. Hilde held the sword as it formed in her hand. She then used it to destroy Blue Eyes. Hilde's attack points rose up again to 2200.

"What's it like being a washed-has-been?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Seto asked his rival back in a rhetorical manner.

"Enough small talk!" Zigfried then played Pegasus's Wings making Hilde's attack points be dropped in half to attack Seto directly.

"That card will protect me!" Seto shouted as he pointed to his face down.

"Big deal I already know what it is" Zigfried growled before commanding Hilde to attack. Seto activated Shrink which cut jerk face's monster's attack points in half. Seto's life points were still hit and they were now at 550.

"This is payback" Jerk Face said.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous I run a successful and have a beautiful girlfriend and you don't?"

I blushed at that comment. I tuned out the dialogue about Zigfried's past up to the points were my mate was accused of stealing.

"You're a damn liar!" I shouted at Zigfried.

"Sam is right I never stolen a thing in my life so don't blame me that you come from a family of failures, I got to where I am now through hard work and determination two things you know nothing about!" Seto shouted.

"You go Seto!" Mokuba shouted. Seto then played Graceful Charity drawing three new cards and discarding two one of them was Blue Eyes and a trap card. By removing Pitch Dark Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon from play he was able to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"Holy crap!" I said as the really cool dragon appeared on the field. I had this card in my deck but never used it. However due to Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect every card on the field and in the duelists hands went to the graveyard. Seto then used Emergency Provisions to use Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect. Brunhilde and her sword went to the graveyard as did Chaos Emperor Dragon and XYZ-Dragon Cannon that had Nibelung's ring on its neck.

"Once again your left with nothing"

"Not for long"

Zigfried then drew and he played his own Pot of Greed and he drew two new cards. Then Magical Alms was played his life points rose to 2100. I tuned out how Zigfried said how his magic card worked. Jerk Face predicted he would use one magic card and he played Final Light which allowed him to bring back a monster from his graveyard and Valkyrie Brunhilde was brought back. Seto brought back Cave Dragon and destroyed it making his life points go to 950.

My mate then said he predicted four magic cards would be used and he first Card of Demise allowing Seto to draw till he had five cards but in five turns he would need to discard his entire hand. Second he played Soul Release allowing Seto to choose a card from the graveyard and remove it from the game. Chaos Emperor Dragon was chosen and Seto removed it from play before playing Spell Reproduction. Seto then sent two magic cards to the graveyard to bring back one and Dimension Fusion returned to the field. This allowed each of the duelists to bring back any monsters removed from the game. Seto returned to the field Chaos Emperor Dragon, his three Blue Eyes, and to my surprise Critias!

"Sweet he's playing Critias!" Mokuba shouted. The five dragons raised Hilde's attack points to 3300. Seto first commanded his first Blue Eyes to attack Zigfried's girlfriend. Blue Eyes got destroyed and his life points went way down. Hilde's attack points then went down. Chaos Emperor was the next to be destroyed and once again Hilde lost more attack strength. Seto's second Blue Eyes attacked and went to the graveyard only leaving two dragons on the field. Hilde continued to lose her strength and Seto commanded his last Blue Eyes to attack Hilde. The dragon obeyed and unleashed its White Lightning and Hilde was finally sent to the graveyard bringing Zigfried to 3000 points. Seto's last Blue Eyes got destroyed and Critias remained on the field ready to end the duel.

"Attack his life points directly Critias end this now!" Seto roared. Critias obeyed and he opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of blue fire. The attack hit Zigfried dead on and his life points dropped to 0.

"Hell ya!" I shouted getting to my feet. Zigfried fell to his knees shocked he was defeated saying it wasn't over.

"Let's face it your life points hit zero that's as over as it gets now take what dignity you have left and get lost!"

Mokuba smirked just as Seto began to laugh. The platforms then returned to their normal positions and Seto got off of his. Mokuba got up and I decided to head over to Seto.

"Awesome duel Seto!" Mokuba praised his big brother.

"Thanks kid" Seto said ruffling his little brother's hair.

"You sure did put Jerk Face in his place"

"I told you I would" Seto chuckled before he placed a kiss against my forehead. "And now it's time for you duel Summer"

Oh crap I nearly forgot about that since his duel with Jerk Face was so intense.

"Where are we dueling exactly?"

"Right here I think will suffice but take a break before the duel" Seto then turned to Roland. "Make sure Zigfried gets a good seat for the next match to see how powerful Sam's deck is"

"Of course sir"

"My deck is just as powerful as yours mate of mine"

"Only by a little love and the next time Zigfried tries to hit on you again I'll give him a piece of my mind personally"

I only rolled my eyes at his comment and Seto laughed


	50. Samara vs Summer

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Summer faces against Sam in this chapter!  
Who shall reign supreme?  
Read to find out.  
Also OC monster was suggested thanks to my dedicated and awesome reviewer darkwarp!  
Hope you enjoy my friend!**

 **Sam's POV**

Okay to say I was nervous was a huge understatement. In a few minutes I would dueling Summer and I was a bloody wreck. Seto decided to hang around to watch this duel in the Kaiba Dome and he sensed my uneasiness.

 _Just relax love you'll do fine_

 _HA! You're not the one who might lose a title!_

I said back to him.

 _Just do the best you can I'll be cheering for on the sidelines_ Seto said just as Roland made the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now's it's time for first duel all of you have been waiting for Samara Hudson the Girl on Fire vs Summer Turner will the two duelists come onto the arena!"

"It's now or never" I growled as I stood up from my seat.

"Good luck honey" Mom said to me. I turned to my parents and flashed them a smile before I began to walk towards the dueling arena.

"Go get'em Sam!" Joey and Duke shouted. I flashed my two buds thumbs up before I climbed the steps and was now on the dueling arena. Summer walked towards me and she looked just as nervous as I did.

"Good luck Sam" Summer said to me as we came to a stop in front of one another. "I'm going to need it that's for sure"

"Good luck to you too kid" I replied back to her before we took out our decks and we handed them to the other. We both gave our decks a good shuffle before we returned them to the other and the two of us turned around to head to our dueling platforms. For luck I would be using the red one while Summer would be using the blue. Once I got onto the platform it rose at the same time the other did. Both of our life points lit up at 4000.

"Summer Turner will start things off for this championship match to get a heads start!" Roland shouted. I thought that was a wise decision.

Summer looked to her hand and thought for a second before she summoned her first monster which was Dodger Dragon in attack mode. She then ended her turn with a card face down.

I quickly drew a new card before looking to see what monsters I had. I frowned because at the moment I didn't have anything stronger to beat Dodger Dragon and counter trap cards would be useless at the moment. However I did see one monster that had been reliable to me in the past and I had a feeling it would help me again. But to be safe I would play two cards face down. I placed my monster in defense mode before placing my two cards face down.

"Dodger Dragon attack her facedown monster now!" Summer commanded. Dodger Dragon obeyed and it attacked.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you" I chuckled as Dodger Dragon attacked my face down. Man Eater Bug came out and latched itself onto Dodger Dragon.

"Oh shoot!" Summer said as both of our monsters got destroyed taking a few of our life points.

 _Nice move_ Seto said to me. _A good way to start a duel_

 _Thanks love_

I told my mate before Summer ended her turn. After making a new draw I summoned Drogon and Viserion to the field. When the two dragon brothers appeared the crowd went wild knowing these two were famous in my duels in the past. However I had a feeling Summer had a trap for me and I chose to risk it.

"Viserion attack her life points directly!" I commanded to the golden scaled dragon. Viserion took flight and flew towards Summer.

"Not so fast I reveal Kunai With Chain!" Summer shouted as she revealed her trap card. Chains shot out of the card and wrapped themselves around Viserion ceasing his attack. Then her face had a panicked look since I had Drogon.

"Let's try this again Drogon attack her directly!"

Drogon roared before he took flight and he flew like the wind and used his claws to attack Summer. The attack was successful and her life points dropped to 2300. I turned to see what my parents thought and they were beaming. I flashed them a wink before doing the same to Yugi and the others before returning my attention back to the duel. I concluded my turn and waited to see what Summer had to offer next. She drew a new card before she smirked and I had a feeling something was about to go down.

"First I play Solemn Wishes"

Damn that card could prove useful to her. The trap card appeared on the field but she couldn't gain any new life points.

"Now I play the magic card Ancient Rules to bring out an old friend I used earlier"

"SAM WATCH OUT!" Rebecca shouted as Summer summoned Wattail Dragon in attack mode. I also had this card along with my other dragon cards and it was a reliable monster and it was strong enough to take out Viserion or Drogon.

"Destroy her Drogon now!" Summer shouted. The wyvern dragon shrieked before taking flight and it unleashed its attack.

"Nice try but I reveal Negate Attack!"

"Darn it!" Summer yelled as my reliable trap card was played.

"That was a well thought out move Summer but try again!" I yelled back to her as Wattail Dragon's attack missed. The crowd went wild as this happened and I knew they were having a blast watching me duel against Summer.

"I end my turn with a card face down" Summer said.

She was doing very well now I could see why she made it all the way to face me. I made a new draw and played Rhaegal in attack mode. Now all three dragon brothers were on the field and it was time to bring out a friend I haven't used in awhile and one that was strong enough to destroy Wattail Dragon. I moved Viserion back into attack mode before sacrificing Drogon and Rhaegal.

"Say hello to Red Dragon Archfiend!" I shouted as I placed Red's card onto the panel. Red appeared on the field in a fiery inferno and he roared as he spread his wings.

"Red destroy her wyvern with Crimson Scorching Flare!" Red obeyed and unleashed a hot ball of fire that shot towards Summer's Monster.

"Sorry Sam but that isn't going to work!" Summer yelled as she played Dragon Capture Jar.

"Son of a!" I yelled and Red was sucked into the jar.

"Wattail Dragon destroy her Viserion now!"

Wattail Dragon opened its mouth and Viserion shrieked as he was destroyed.

"And this duel keeps getting better with each turn!" Roland shouted. My life points dropped to 2300 and they now matched Summer's. I still had my face down to protect me if I needed it. Summer drew a new card and Solemn Wishes gave her 500 extra life points making them 2800. She smirked before she used another Ancient Rules card and she brought out Dark Magician Girl now she had twice the fire power.

"Dark Magician Girl attack her life points directly!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and she was about to use her Dark Burning Attack when I chose to reveal Mirror Force. Summer's eyes went wide as the attack was deflected and both of her monsters were destroyed. If things kept continuing like they were this duel would be a long one and I didn't want that to happen. However Summer smirked before she played Monster Reborn and Wattail Dragon returned to the field. She concluded her turn after playing a face down.

"First I play Remove Trap so I can bring back Red Dragon Archfiend to my side of the field!" I shouted. Summer's eyes went wide as the Dragon Capture Jar was destroyed and Red came flying out and he flew back to my side of the field.

"Next I Pot of Greed and I think you know what it allows me to do"

I quickly drew two new cards and I smirked.

"Now I use my own Ancient Rules to bring out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

At the mention of this the whole stadium went nuts as my first Blue Eyes emerged on the field. It roared out its signature roar and it hovered in the air next to Red.

"Alright let's try this again Blue Eyes attack her Wattail Dragon with White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes opened its mouth and shot out its signature attack.

"Sorry Sam try again!" Summer yelled as she revealed Scapegoat. The four sheep tokens appeared and my Blue Eyes's attack hit one of the Sheep Tokens.

"Damn it" I growled. "Red destroy another token now!"

Red released his Scorching Crimson Flare and destroyed another token. Summer looked pleased as I ended my turn with two cards face down.

Summer made a new draw and her life points rose to 3300. Now she was in the lead and if I didn't do something soon I could possibly lose.

"It's time to turn this duel around now I play Mage Power"

"Crap" I said as Summer played this magic card. With each magic or trap card on her side of the field any monster she chose to use it with, its attack points would rise by 500. She had three and Wattail Dragon's attack points rose to 4000 making it strong enough to end the duel.

"Go Wattail attack her Blue Eyes now!" Summer commanded. Once more the wyvern opened its mouth and unleashed its fury.

"Sorry but I need my Blue Eyes!" I shouted as I played Waboku.

"Damn it!" Summer protested as I was spared. "I'll place a card face down"

I nodded before I made a new draw. I smirked now I was ready to make this duel turn around in my favor. I first played Mystical Space Typhoon which was one of my face downs as was Waboku and I used it to destroy Solemn Wishes. Wattail Dragon's attack points went down to 3500.

"Next I play Soul Release!"

"What on earth do you want to use with that?!" Summer demanded.

"I need your two sheep tokens to bring out another favorite of mine" I said as the two remaining tokens were sacrificed. "Come out Red Eyes!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon came onto the field and the stadium roared. Now I had the upper hand as long as Summer didn't have another trick up her sleeve.

"Next I play the magic card Moonlight"

"What does that do?" Summer asked me wondering what on earth I was doing.

"Moonlight allows me to summon a monster of light and I use Polymerization to fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to form Red Eyes White Dragon!"

Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes roared as they took flight and a huge orb of light filled the stadium and a second later Red Eyes White Dragon appeared. Red Eyes White Dragon had the body shape of a Red Eyes Black Dragon except its scales were the color pure white and it had the two fins on both sides of its head like Blue Eyes did. Its attack points 5400 and it was strong enough to destroy Wattail Dragon. However because it was a fusion monster I couldn't use it and I chose to send Red to the graveyard because if I didn't attack with my new monster Red Eyes White Dragon would to go the graveyard. But I had a strong feeling Summer was up to something so to be safe I played a card face down.

"You're dragon is strong but it won't be for long" Summer smirked before she played revealed her face down. I swore as I recognized it as Dragon Virus. By using this Red Eyes White Dragon's attack points would go down by 2000 making it vulnerable. My dragon shrieked as the virus took effect and its attack points went to 3400. And thanks to Mage Power Wattail Dragon's attack went up again and it was back at 4000.

"End this duel now Wattail destroy her hybrid dragon!" Wattail obeyed and released its attack.

"I had a feeling you were planning something so I reveal Shadow Spell"

Summer's eyes went wide as my trap card stopped Wattail Dragon's assault. The blue wyvern cried as it lost 700 attack points and it couldn't attack for the rest of the duel. This was duel was almost over and I was going to end it. Summer didn't place another card face down because she knew she was about to lose. After making a new draw I played Dust Tornado and this destroyed Dragon Virus. By destroying her trap card my Red Eyes White Dragon regained its attack points it lose.

"Alright Red Eyes White Dragon destroy her Wattail Dragon once and for all with White Inferno Lightning!"

My dragon opened its mouth and it released its attack. White Inferno Lightning was a mixture between of white fire and lightning and the attack was successful. Wattail Dragon roared as it was destroyed and the rest of Summer's life points went down to 0.

"And there you have it folks! The Girl on Fire still reigns supreme!" Roland shouted. The crowd went wild and I sent them all thumbs up. I then turned to Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba looked a little down in the dumps I beat his girlfriend but he looked happy for me. Seto had a real smile on his face and I smirked at him.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**  
 **Outside Kaiba Dome**

"Summer you did really well you should be proud of yourself" I told the red head preteen. "I'm proud of the way you dueled me today"

"Thanks Sam it was really an honor to duel you and I won't let my defeat let me down in fact it'll make me only work harder in my dueling" Summer said as she and I shook hands.

"That's my little sister" Ren said as he kissed her hair.

"Don't embarrass me big brother!" Summer protested as her face turned red.

"You did well kid" Natalie added. "We're all proud of you"

"We are indeed" Simon finished.

"I for one couldn't be prouder" Mokuba stated. "You did awesome"

Summer turned to her mate and blushed. Seto walked over to us.

"You are talented young duelist Summer I enjoyed that"

"Thanks" Summer said to my mate.

Seto nodded before his face turned serious.

"The final duel is going to be at the Blue Eyes Fortress if you guys want a good view I suggest you get over there, no doubt the geek patrol is already over there"

Natalie shot my mate an annoyed look before she turned around.

"I think you might have annoyed Natalie Seto" Mokuba scolded his brother.

"I didn't mean to next time I'll watch what I say in front of her since she is Yugi's mate, same with you Ren"

Ren only smirked at Seto and Seto returned the favor before he went after his twin and Summer sighed before she and Simon followed.

"See you two over at the fortress" Mokuba said before he excused himself.

"That was one hell of a duel which to be honest I thought would never end" Seto said turning to me.

"So you didn't enjoy it then?" I pretended to frown folding my arms across my chest.

"You know I enjoyed seeing you duel and win" Seto said before he bent down and kissed me. The kiss was brief because I smelled Mom and Dad coming.

"I'll see you over at the fortress" Seto said before he excused himself so I could talk with my parents.

"That was epic!" Dad said as he came over and hugged me. "We're proud of you kid"

"Now I see why you're called the Girl on Fire" Mom added. "It's because your deck is made of dragons mostly"

"She also has the fire gift and her temper is like a flame itself" Dad added after we broke apart from our hug.

"Which she gets from you and Amber mate" Mom said looking to Dad. "She also inherited your mouth"  
Dad blushed at that comment and I chuckled.

"By the way" I said and I got their attention. "When I was in another tournament Seto, myself, and the others were brought into a virtual reality"

"A what?" Mom asked in confusion.

"What happened was we were all placed in simulation pods will our minds were somewhere else, there I reunited with Amber"

Immediately Mom and Dad's eyes widened.

"She was perfectly fine you two, she just wasn't nuts about being dragged out the afterlife with the rest of our kin, at the end she was able to return and she's at peace again"

"I miss her" Mom suddenly said looking a little sad. "But I'm glad she's back where he needs to be with our kind in the afterlife"

"Did she have anything to say?" Dad asked. "Had she changed?"

"Nope, Amber actually helped Seto understand what I was and where I was from, and more importantly that we were meant to be together, it's because of Amber we got together and she also reminded said if Seto did anything to hurt me she would personally come back to haunt his ass"

"That would definitely be something she would say" Dad chuckled. "No doubt she is proud of you"

"She was and she still is, Mom you okay?"

"I'm alright sweetheart just sometimes talking about your sister makes me a little emotional that's all" Mom then came over to me and she brought me into a hug. "I love you so much sweetheart"

"Awww Mom" I then wrapped my arms around her neck. "I love you too"

"Okay I think it's time to end this corny moment"

"Shut up!" Mom and I told Dad which was meant to be a joke. Dad smirked before the three of us had a little laugh and we headed towards the Blue Eyes Fortress for the final duel of the tournament.

 **0.0  
** **Wow it was a good thing Sam had Shadow Spell!  
** **Or else she would have lost LMAO!**


	51. Leon vs Yami

**HOLY CRAP!  
This is the last chapter of the KC Grand Pix!  
Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

"Sorry I'm late y'all!" I apologized to the others as I ran onto the balcony and stopped to catch my breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"The duel is about to start" Mokuba explained. I breathed a sigh of relief before I went over to the railing and saw Yami and Leon shuffling each other's decks. Immediately I saw that Leon's whole demeanor had changed.

"Now to kick off the festivities we have a special individual!" Roland shouted.

"I thought you would never ask!" Joey said smiling into a camera.

"He's talking about Seto not you! You nimrod!" both Mokuba and I snapped at the blonde.

"Oh I knew that" Joey added as Seto came into sight on the balcony above us.

"The Kaiba Corp Grand Championship was designed with one purpose to find duelists world to deserve being called the greatest duelists in the world! Now may the best duelist win!"

Seto looked down to me and smirked before I sent him a wink back. Yami returned Leon's deck while Leon did the same. Leon brushed off Yami's good luck comment before he headed his way back to his dueling spot.

"Why's Leon acting like a jerk?" Summer asked turning to me.

"Because he's up to something" I answered firmly.

Both Yami and Leon activated their duel disks and the duel was on. Leon started things off by summoning Forest Wolf in attack mode.

"What is that a wolf in grandma's clothing?" Joey asked.

"Don't be fooled that card is bad news" Rebecca said. I knew she didn't face Leon like she was supposed to but she must have watched his other duels throughout the tournament for the heck of it. Yami quickly drew before using Polymerization to fuse Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts with Beformet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. The fusion monster attacked and destroyed Forest Wolf making Leon's life points drop to 3700. Leon looked not so amused as Yami's turn ended.

"Now I play my most devastating creature!" Leon shouted before playing Little Red Riding Hood. The cute little fairy tale character appeared on the field.

"I can't believe I know this but isn't that Little Red Riding Hood?" Joey asked.

"Oh she's so cute" Tea added.

"But they're not the sweet little characters you remember" I told Tea.

"And speaking of not being sweet what's up with Leon?" Tea asked me.

"Yeah since this duel started he's being acting like a jerk" Rebecca added.

"For once I agree with you dorks" Seto finished and the others looked to him.

 _I don't trust that kid at all_ Seto said to me through our bond.

 _You have every right to be suspicious love_ I said to Seto before returning my attention back to the duel.

After his draw Yami brought out Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field and Yami commanded it to destroy Little Red Riding Hood. The cute fairy tale character was destroyed.

"Nice one dude!" Tristan shouted to Yami. "I never liked that story anyway"

"These fairy tale monsters are nothing compared to Yugi's" Joey added.

"Yeah but every one of them has a unique twist"

"Now it's time for Little Red Riding Hood's little twist" Leon shouted as though he heard me. Whenever she was destroyed any level four warrior monster could be transferred from Leon's deck to the field. Forest Hunter then emerged in attack mode.

"Oh this isn't good" I said. "Because of Forest Hunter's special effect it can remove any beast or beast warrior monsters from the game"

Forest Warrior then strung an arrow to its bow and released it. Yami's monster was destroyed. Yami ended his turn before Leon spoke out to him.

"Ever since I saw you duel Yugi you've always been a role model to me, I've always dreamt of one day dueling you and now that's finally happening I can't even enjoy myself, because I have a job to do"

 _Your jerk of a brother is the one who put you up to this my friend_ I thought. Suddenly I heard one of Seto's employees hurry up to my mate. Seto swiped the background check from the suit and it was Leon's background information.

"Please tell me this is some kind of a joke" Seto said. Zigfried's laugh was heard and I narrowed my eyes as the familiar pink haired CEO walked up to Seto.

"Is this part of your twisted plan did you really have to stoop so low to involve your own little brother!"

Everyone gasped at this revelation while I didn't.

"It's true Leon Wilson is actually my younger brother Leon von Schroeder! It's time to reveal the real reason why you entered this tournament Leon!"

Leon looked to his brother like Mokuba would do with Seto time to time.

"I made myself the focus of your attention to make you think I was the real threat while Leon climbed the ranks and now he faces the King of Games and once he's defeated a new champion will emerge just in time for my company to release our new gaming system!"

"You shouldn't have involved Leon in the first place!" I snapped at Zigfried.

Zigfried only smirked at me and I shot him the bird which got Seto to smirk.

"This duel isn't over yet" Joey said looking back to the duel.

"Should I cancel the duel sir?" I heard Roland ask.

"No if that happened I would be breaking the rules of my own tournament so this duel will still commence"

Roland nodded and all focus was back to the duel. I ignored Seto and Zigfried talking to one another amongst other dialogue.

"I'm not just fighting for myself but also for my family"

"Poor kid" I said. "He's been brainwashed for his love of duel monsters and it's been replace for his family's vengeance"

"That's low" Joey said.

The duel continued as Leon summoned Iron Hans. Once this monster was on the field Leon could automatically summon Iron Knight. A second later an Iron Knight appeared. Leon then played Iron Cage and this allowed Leon to send any monster he wanted to the graveyard and he sent his own Iron Hans to the graveyard because of this sacrifice Iron Knight gained attack points that went to 1700. Leon commanded his knight to destroy Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and the elf was destroyed making Yami's life points drop to 3700, Forest Hunter then attacked Yami directly making him lose even more life points.

"Well done I'm impressed" Yami said to Leon.

"My deck has always pulled through for me at times they seemed to be my only friends"

"I can relate to that after I lost my sister I felt like the only ones there for me were the cards I had"

"Yeah your bond with your dragons and other monsters is the same like Leon shares with his" Mokuba agreed.

Mokuba spoke the truth I loved my monsters to death and I always had my faith in them despite in times when things were rough.

"My cards also helped me get out of my minor depression so I owe a lot to my cards"

Leon then said to Yami that this duel wasn't about his dreams but to pay his dues as a Schroeder to his family and to make sure Kaiba Corp falls to ruins.

"The only way I can get through to you is by continuing to duel you with all my strength" Yami told Leon. Yami made a new draw before playing Queen's Knight in attack mode and used her to destroy Forest Hunter. Leon's life points went down to 3400 and my brother ended his turn with card face down. Leon made a quick draw and thanks to Iron Cage's effect Iron Hans returned to the field which made Iron Knight's attack point go back down. A second later the magic card Spinning Wheel Spindle was used.

"Oh shoot that's a monster destruction card!" Rebecca shouted as the spindle shot out of the card and it hit Queen's Knight in the chest. Immediately she fell asleep and she fell down and she went to the graveyard for three turns. Leon then commanded Iron Hans to attack Yami but my brother countered with Mirror Force. Iron Hans attack was reflected and all of Leon's monsters went to the graveyard. I cheered with the others while Seto told Zigfried tough break. Leon went on to play the magic card Water of Life and the goblet of water appeared on the field and Iron Hans was resurrected. A second later another Iron Knight joined him.

"Man this kid is good" Joey said. "Those knights keep coming back"

"It's because his deck is the perfect balance of monster, trap, and magic cards" I told him.

Yami drew before using the magic card Pot of Greed. He drew two new cards and Yami had Wattapon in his hand. Since it was moved from his deck to his hand thanks to a magic card he could automatically play it. The cute little fur ball monster appeared on the field before it was sacrificed to bring out Dark Magician Girl. Leon's face lit up as Dark Magician Girl came onto the field.

"Oh wow she's one of your most famous monsters" Leon said.

Dark Magician Girl winked at Leon and blew him a kiss and Leon blushed.

"Oh man this isn't cool now I have to destroy her"

"Not if she destroys you first" Yami said before commanding Dark Magician Girl to attack. Dark Magician girl obeyed and she used her Dark Burning Attack to destroy the Iron Knight. Leon's life points dropped to 2100 and Yami ended his turn.

"It was nice meeting your Dark Magician Girl but all good things must come to an end" Leon said before he drew. "Well what do you know I just drew the same magic card you just used"

Leon then used his Pot of Greed and drew two new cards. Suddenly Leon's eyes went wide and I growled.

 _Seto Leon just drew a really bad card so be prepared!_ I warned my mate.

 _I wouldn't be surprised Zigfried is grinning like an idiot behind me_ Seto replied.

"This is for my family I now play Golden Castle of Strongberg!"

My eyes went wide as Seto, Professor Hawkins, and Solomon all gasped as Leon activated the magic card. There was a bright light and a second later the golden castle was behind Leon.

"Zigfried where did you get that card?!" Seto demanded at his rival just as Leon used his magic card's effect to summon Cinderella to the field. I face palmed as her fairy godmother came out of nowhere and used her wand to make Cinderella pretty. Pumpkin Carriage then followed and Cinderella got her glass slippers.

"Yugi be careful!" Rebecca shouted to Yami.

"As long as Pumpkin Carriage is on the field Cinderella can attack directly!" Leon said before commanding Cinderella to do just this. Cinderella kicked off her slippers and they hit Yami making his life points go to 2200. A second later Dark Magician Girl's boots were replaced with two glass slippers of her own and she admired them, but her attack points dropped.

"That card is illegal so this duel should be finished"

"By doing that your boyfriend won't promise the world a winner"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I snapped at Zigfried.

"This duel will continue regardless of the circumstances"

Leon looked shocked and he turned to the castle behind him.

"Leon your duel disk recognized that card so it isn't illegal now make your move!" Zigfried shouted.

"You know what you really are a jerk face!" I snapped at Zigfried. Zigfried shot me a WTF look while Seto smirked.

"Don't trust him" Yami told Leon. "Your brother has been using you"

"Is this true?!" Leon demanded looking to Zigfried.

"It's true but it's too late now, the most powerful card ever to be released is on the field and no one can stop it! There's only one winner here and that's Schroeder Corp!"

"I won't play against Yugi by cheating!" Leon snapped at his brother now realizing he had been used. Leon then used Magical Space Typhoon so it could destroy Golden Castle of Strongberg. The tornado appeared and it surrounded the golden castle but the damn thing wasn't even scratched.

"That won't work the only way to destroy that card is for there to be a winner and by using Golden Castle of Strongberg a virus was released one you can never imagine!"

"Launch the anti-viral program at once!" Seto commanded his men. "Ren I need you!"

"Got it!" Ren shouted as he pressed a quick kiss against Tea's forehead before he left the balcony.

"I should have never listened to him" Leon said to himself. Leon was about to surrender the but Zigfried shouted that doing this wouldn't work. The only way to end this whole thing was for the castle to be destroyed.

"Leon you can put an end this just trust Yugi!" I shouted to him.

"She's right shall we continue this duel?" Yami asked. Leon looked to me first before he looked to Yami and nodded.

Seto suddenly turned around and headed back into the building.

"Running from our problems are we?" Zigfried taunted.

"I don't run from anything when I come face to face with a problem I eliminate the source plus I have the world's best hacker on my team"

I knew Seto meant Ren and Mokuba decided to go after his brother to help him.

Yami made a new draw but Zigfried chuckled before explaining Golden Castle of Strongberg's special effect was activated. Dark Magician Girl seemed to be struggling but she unwillingly attacked Leon's monsters but her own attack reflected back at her and she was destroyed. Yami lost 500 life points. With Dark Magician Girl gone Cinderella got her slippers back. With the damn castle on the field all monsters were forced to battle each turn and whenever a monster attacked half of their attack points were deducted from players' life points.

Yami looked at the Golden Castle of Strongberg trying to find a way how to take it down. Leon looked a little not so confident but I voiced out my support while Yami did the same. Yami ended his turn with a face down before it was now his. He made a new draw and Zigfried went on about another one of the castle's requirements.

"Shut up!" I snapped at jerk face. "You really are annoying!"

"As you have a temper Girl on Fire" Zigfried sneered.

Yami pulled half the cards from his deck and discarded them. Leon then decided to play Forest Wolf in attack mode and because of the Golden Castle of Strongberg all of his monsters had to attack. Cinderella was the first to attack by using her Shatter Kick but Yami chose that moment to activate Dark Magician Retribution and Dark Magician Girl came back. Forest Wolf got destroyed and Leon lost more life points. Dark Magician Girl then returned to the graveyard.

Yami made a new draw and Queen's Knight returned to the field. Yami placed two new cards face down and played Card of Sanctity. Both players drew until they had six cards in their hands. Yami then summoned King's Knight to join Queen's Knight and with the two of them on the field Jack's Knight joined them. Yami then played Royal Straight and he sacrificed the three knights to summon Royal Straight Slasher. Yami then activated its special effect allowing him so destroy to send one monster from each level to the graveyard and then destroy his opponent's monsters. Yami first discarded Kuriboh, followed by Old Vindictive Magician, Giant Soldier of Stone, Big Shield Garn, and Curse of Dragon. Royal Straight Slasher then attacked Iron Hans, and the rest of Leon's monsters were destroyed. The whole field was filled with smoke and when it cleared the damn golden castle was still there. Zigfried only chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

Yami played the card Time Travel and it allowed him to remove one of his monsters from the field until the beginning of his opponents next turn. Royal Straight Slasher disappeared. Leon drew a new card and Zigfriend said that Yami had to discard his more cards. However Yami only had one card left and Zigfried's eyes went wide in horror as the Golden Castle of Strongberg suddenly disappeared.  
"Nice work!" I shouted at Leon and Yami. I then turned to Zigfried. "Looks like your own plan bit you where the sun doesn't shine!"

The others burst out laughing but Zigfriend only smirked.

"By now most of Kaiba Corp's gaming data has been lost and Yugi has one card left this duel isn't over yet and my brother will be successful!"

"Yeah right" I said as Royal Straight Slasher returned to the field. Leon then played Monster Reborn to bring Cinderella back from the graveyard and Pumpkin Carriage joined her. Both were sacrificed to bring out Hex Trude. The pretty looking monster appeared and Leon commanded her to destroy Royal Straight Slasher. Yami's life points were now at 200 and Hex Trude's attack point rose to 3000 thanks to her special effect. Yami closed his eyes and I knew he prayed for the Heart of the Cards to guide him, he made one last draw before he placed one card face down before playing Emergency Provisions.

Yami's life points rose up to 1200 before playing Monster Reborn to summon Dark Magician to the field. Leon smiled as Yugi's signature monster was summoned. Yami then played the card Necromancy and this allowed Leon to bring back four of his own monsters back to the field in defense mode. Little Red Riding Hood, Forest Hunter, Iron Hans, and Iron Knight appeared behind Hex Trude. For each monster Hex would lose 600 attack points whenever each of these monsters were destroyed. Yami them activated Diffusion Wave Motion by paying 1000 life points it allowed Dark Magician to destroy all four of the monsters that were just summoned. Dark Magician attacked and the four monsters were taken down and Hex Trude's attack points did as well. Dark Magician then attacked again and this time Hex Trude was destroyed and Leon lost the rest of his life points. I breathed a sigh of relief and used that chance to leave the others so I could join Yami.

"Good work brother" I told Yami. Yami smiled at me as the two of us walked to Leon.

"Well done Leon" Yami said to him first. "You dueled on the toughest of circumstances and never gave up"

"You should be proud to call yourself a duelist" I added.

"I don't know how to thank you two" Leon said before he suddenly burst into tears and he latched himself onto me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head just as Zigfried came out.

"Oh quit your whimpering!" Leon looked to this brother. "It wasn't a total loss it will take years of  
reprogramming for Kaiba Corp to restore what the computer virus destroyed and in the meanwhile"

"You'll what take all my business away?!" Seto said. I looked up to see my mate back on the balcony, with Mokuba and Ren beside him. "That might have happened if your plan had actually worked"

"What?!" Zigfried demanded turning to his rival.

"The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were a snake so I prepared for your little scheme my entire computer network has been restored thanks to my employees hard work the only loser here is you!"

"I don't believe you! My plan was flawless!"

Leon broke away from me and he headed towards his brother.

"Deep down Zigfried does care for his brother" I told Yami.

"I wouldn't doubt it he just made a mistake that's all and soon we both will unlock our memories and we will see how deep our bond was back in Egypt"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was the same, you are very important to me Yami"

"As you are to me" Yami said just as Leon hugged his brother which I thought was sweet.

"Roland wrap this up!"

"The Kaiba Corp Grand Championship has now come to a close and the winners and still world champs are Samara Hudson the Girl on Fire and Yugu Muto!"

And this I intertwined by hand with Yami's and I lifted our hands up. The crowd went wild and thus the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship was now over.

 **Back at Domino**

I was able to say a quick goodbye to Seto before we left Kaiba Land. My mate still had work he had to do and I understood this. Duke tried to stay behind claiming he had a date with Serenity but that was only used to piss off Joey and Tristan. Simon and the rest of his family made it back home safely. Before leaving Kaiba Land I suggested Rebecca tell Leon she liked him. Rebecca did just this and Leon was surprised but happily none of the less since he also liked her too.

The two of them exchanged numbers and email addresses and would keep in touch to see how things between them went. Zigfried also apologized to me for being a jerk and I forgave him as long as he didn't do such a thing again. Mom and Dad were now sound asleep and I was about to head to bed myself. I wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Before I got into bed a glow from the box where I kept the Millennium Ring caught my attention.

"What on earth do you want now?" I asked to myself as I pulled the box from under my bed and placed it on the bed. I opened it and the ring was glowing very brightly.

"Why the hell are you acting up?" I asked it.

"Because it senses me" came Bakura's voice. Immediately I turned around to see the thief king standing before me.

Immediately I knew his demeanor was different than the past two times we met up.

"Why are you here Bakura?" I asked.

"Because my love soon your memories will return and I will need the Millennium Ring returned to me"

"You can have the damn thing back now if you want" I said as I carefully took the Millennium Item out of the box. However the damn thing glowed and I felt it refusing to leave my grasp. Bakura chuckled.

"The Millennium Ring isn't ready to leave you just yet Samara" Bakura said calmly. Then the thief king walked towards me and I growled.

"Don't even try to seduce me Bakura you know I am not yours"

"Oh but you will be my love once my shadow game has ended" Bakura then suddenly pulled me towards him and his lips crashed onto mine. Immediately I tried to pull away but my body was frozen. Finally I was able to push myself out of his grasp.

"I was enjoying that" Bakura teased.

"Leave or I will have no choice but to tear you apart and I don't want to" I told him. "You aren't the same spirit I knew when I saved you from before"

"You are correct my love I am not and the next time we meet I will take the Millennium Ring"

Bakura then came over to me and once more my body froze as his lips pressed themselves against more forehead.

"Until we meet again" Bakura said before he turned and he disappeared into the darkness of my room.

 **Well there you have it the Dawn of the Duel arc has now begun!  
Soon Samara and Yami will have their memories unlocked!  
Till next time my fellow readers!**


	52. A New Adventure Begins

**Hello guys!  
So the final arc of Girl on Fire is starting. Enjoy!**

 **Yugi's POV**

A week passed since the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship ended and tomorrow both Sam and I were flying to Egypt. Our purpose was to finally return the seven Millennium Items to their resting place and unlock the Pharaoh and Samara's memories of their past lives. The Ishtar payed for our trip to Egypt so nothing came out of our pocket. Grandpa had told me a story about his experiences in Egypt when he was younger which I enjoyed listening too.

When I fell asleep I was woken up to hear two voices in my room and I sat up to see Rex and Weevil leave through my sky light. They had my duffle bag that contained five Millennium Items and my god cards which they were not doubt after. I got out of bed and hurried out the house and into the rain filled night. A second later I heard Rex and Weevil yelp and when I came around the corner both of the them were unconscious on the ground. Standing over them was Bakura dressed in a long black trench coat with the usual outfit he wore during Battle City.

"Bakura!" I said surprised to see Ryou's dark half. "What did you to them?"

Bakura only chuckled before I snapped.

"Answer me!"

"This two fools got exactly what they deserved Yugi, they took something that didn't belong to them so I sent their souls to the Shadow Realm"

"You sent them to the Shadow Realm?" I inquired not believing my ears.

"You should be showing a little more gratitude" Bakura then tossed me back my duffle bag and I caught it in my grasp. I opened the golden box the Millennium Puzzle had come in before I solved it. "After all I returned your belongings"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw I had all of my cards accounted for including the three Egyptian gods, I needed them when I went to Egypt.

"Why are you back?" I asked the evil spirit. "No doubt you're up to something"

"Why I'm back is none of your concern however it does involve the seven Millennium Items returning to their resting place, when all seven items are returned to the Millennium Stone a doorway to the spirit world will open"

"The spirit world?"

I had a feeling that what Bakura was talking about was where the Pharaoh belonged.

"If this doorway is opened the Pharaoh will be set free?"

"You're catching on" Bakura said looking pleased. "Don't you want to help your friend after all he's being trapped in that puzzle for over 5,000 years, besides I remember things from the past he doesn't"

"Of course I want to help Yami and I don't trust you and I never will"

My puzzle then glowed and I let the Pharaoh take over.

 **Yami's POV**

A second later I stood in Yugi's place.

"That's enough stop trying to poison Yugi's mind!"

"Ah Pharaoh have you come to bury the hatchet and join forces?"

"You know better than that I would never do such a thing!"

"I know why you really hate me when it gets right down to it we're both more alike than you care to admit"

"We are nothing alike and I warn you right now stay away from Samara I'm well aware you still have feelings for her, she is mated to Kaiba and she would never dare betray him"

Bakura immediately got angry.

"If you have forgotten Samara is the reincarnation of your sister and my wife"

"What?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"I see I got your attention Pharaoh, I loved Seraphina more than life itself and she was taken from me because she died to protect both you and me, in the end I almost lost my child, and I had to raise her by myself without her mother!"

"I refuse to believe my own sister died there's more to the story than you wish to believe and I will find out what happened and unlock my mind"

"Then best of luck on your travels" Bakura said before he turned and walked away into the rain filled night.

 **Samara's POV**

I was making sure everything was good to go before I went to bed. Tomorrow I would be flying with Yugi to Egypt. I was looking forward to this because I always had wanted to go Egypt in this reality or mine. Mom and Dad would stay behind and they now came to terms they were in a world of fiction, but they seemed to like it. However they were a little worried about our pack. I wouldn't blame them on this heck I missed my friends but since I found Seto I didn't want to return.

No doubt by now Bakura had encountered Yami and Yugi. The Millennium Ring lay on my bed and I was waiting for Bakura to come and retrieve it. I was dressed in a pair of black pj shorts and a matching tank top. The Millennium Item remained silent as I looked at it. For some reason I decided to pick it up and when I did it glowed. I knew a vision was coming because of the familiar feeling I experienced before. A minute later I was a ghost like figure in a room and I saw Seraphina was lying on a bed. She was looked exhausted and tears were streaming down her face. My eyes went wide as she had a single chain around her neck that was silver and two rings were on it. One was a wedding band and the other was an engagement ring that had a red ruby on it. So it appeared Seraphina was already married to Bakura in this part of the past.

"Seraphina" came the voice of Priest Seto. I turned to the doorway and in came Seto's past self. I felt my face turn red because he was just as handsome as his modern day counter- part.

"Seto come" Seraphina called to the wielder of the Millennium Rod. Seto obeyed and he came over to his cousin. He sat down in the chair by the bed and he took one of Seraphina's hands into his.

"What you did tonight was foolish"

"I had to protect all of you from him"

I knew she meant Bakura, however her tears went down her face.

"Your brother will need to know he's your husband Seraphina"

"Not now he can't!" Seraphina exclaimed. "Especially not now!"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked before he looked to his cousin. He then looked to her stomach and it hit him.

"You carry his child?!"

"Lower your voice please" Seraphina begged.

"Sera this is dangerous you"

"Our child was conceived through love Seto, before that demon clouded his mind with hate and darkness, and now that same demon wants to use my child as a vessel and I won't allow it!"  
Seto's eyes widened while Seraphina continued to talk.

"I already lost one love I will not lose another and my child will not be used as a tool for darkness and my husband will be free from that damn thing's grasp, Seto you are the only one besides Kali I trust so please don't tell anyone just yet"

Seto bent his head forward and I saw a few tears flow down his face.

"I am yours to command my queen" he said before taking Seraphina's hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I promise to be by your side"

"Thank you brother" Seraphina said to her cousin. Then the vision was done and I was back in my room.

"Holy crap" I said.

"I see you had another vision" Bakura's voice broke my train of thought.

"Yes I did" I told the thief kind as I stood up. The Millennium Ring now clutched in one hand. "And it was one that confirmed what I always believed"

"And what would that be?" Bakura questioned arching an eyebrow.

"That your mind was and is still being poisoned by Zorc, I made a promise to you that I would help you move on Bakura and I don't intend to break it, believe whatever you think may have happened but Seraphina survived and I will prove it"

I think walked forward and placed the Millennium Ring into his grasp. I then turned away from him.

"You may not be my true mate but I do care for you I always have"

Bakura was silent before I heard him walk forward and the next thing I knew I was being spun around and Bakura's lips were upon mine. Once more I tried to fight but his grasp was too powerful. However in this kiss I felt his love and also sadness. Finally I used the strength I had and pushed him away.

"The next time you kiss me you will be sorry I was never yours Bakura"

"But you will be my love I shall see you soon" Bakura then disappeared into a cloud of darkness. I swore as used my fist to punch the bed. It looks like it was going to be one hell of a fight to free Bakura from Zorc and I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I was tired and was ready to go to bed when suddenly I heard the song of a phoenix. My eyes went wide as a figure all dressed in red appeared before me and I knew who stood before me.

"Suzaku" I said to the beast god's human form. Suzaku looked exactly like his human form did in Fushigi Yuugi.

"Hello Samara so we finally meet face to face"

"It's an honor" I said as I stood up. "But why are you here?"

"Because of the journey you are about to go on will be emotional, my daughter is in a asleep and won't wake up, only you can set her free by reliving her memories"

"So I will be in her physical body then"

"Not just that, she may be asleep, but her conscious mind will not, you will know what to do"

"Bakura was just here"

Suzaku nodded.

"His mind is clouded again by that demon and knowing you, his mind will be free again"

"I care for him deeply but not like one would do for a lover"

"That is understandable now go to sleep my little one you need it"

Suzaku then bent down and I felt his lips kiss my forehead. They were warm to the touch and I blushed.

"Goodnight my wielder"

"Goodnight to you as well my friend"

Then Suzaku faded and my room was now empty except for me once more.

"Geez what a night"

 **Later.  
Seto's POV**

Bakura had decided to fool around with my brother by claiming to take his soul away and of course I stormed to the roof to duel him. Bakura was plucking my last nerve because I had another vision when my Blue Eyes returned to the field. However after that vision of some girl named Kisara I had another one where I saw a woman on a bed that looked Samara. Only it wasn't and someone who looked liked me was holding her hand. I didn't hear the conversation but from the way the two held hands they were close like a brother and sister relationship.

"Okay I've had enough of these visions!" I snapped at Bakura ready to duel once more.

Bakura smirked before the sun started to rise.

"Oh well it looks like things must end here"

"You're joking you're going to leave in a middle of a duel?!" I protested.

"I have what I came for in the mean time why don't you hang on to this" Bakura then threw my something that he pulled from his coat. I caught and opened my palm to see the Millennium Eye.

"Hey didn't this belong to Pegasus?"

"Indeed and it took your soul at one point"

"Why are you giving this to me?" I snapped.

"Because in the end you will want to know why you have a connection to Egypt besides your disbelief there you will know why you share such a strong bond with your Blue Eyes"

I looked to my dragon which growled.

"Oh I may also remind you Samara's lips taste quite nice"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled. "YOU KISSED HER?!

"Indeed I did she was never yours to begin with Kaiba, you maybe her true mate but in the end she will be mine"

"You stay the hell away from her, I am her mate and she bears my mark!"

"That doesn't matter I love her as well and she will be mine" Bakura then laughed before his monster unleashed an energy ball and the whole roof was filled with smoke. I coughed for a second before the smoke cleared away. I growled before I looked to the Millennium Eye again. Mokuba then groaned and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey you okay kid?" I asked Mokuba helping him to his feet.

"I think so but how did I get up here?"

"Long story little brother come on I think the two of us need some sleep"

 **Samara's POV**

Yugi and I just finished checking in our bags and were ready to head to our flight. Seto called me earlier this morning saying that Bakura had ambushed him. He also wasn't happy the thief king had kissed me but didn't blame me for that because my mate knew damn well I would never betray him. I wore my Izumi outfit and wore the black pants and flat shoes. My hair was in a braid around my neck I wore my Evenstar pendant. Yugi wore his usual get up I had my duel disk and cards packed on my carryon bag in case I needed them.

"OI!" came Joey's voice. Both Yugi and I turned to see Tea, Tristan, and Joey hurrying over to us with their baggage.

"I told you they were coming" I told Yugi. "You owe me ten bucks"

Yugi quickly fished out a ten dollar bill and I took it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, you guys rock are you ready for this?"

"You bet Sam!" Joey said. "The three of actually saved money for this trip"

"That is true" Tea added.

"Well at least Tristan and Joey don't need to pay you back" I said. "Now let's go we have plane to catch"

 **XP  
I'm getting excited!  
This is my favorite part of Season 5. I'll try to post another chapter tonight!  
**


	53. Into The Past

**HOLY *BLEEP* ON A SANDWHICH!  
Lol.  
Here is the next chapter for you guys to enjoy!  
Sam and Yami go into the past.  
Also because Sam will be in Seraphina's physical body she shares the memories and feelings towards Bakura Seraphina experienced so Sam is not cheating on Seto!  
Plus Seto still is skeptical with the whole Egypt thing lol. Enjoy!  
Also a Game of Thrones reference is used in this chapter too!**

 **Sam's POV**

The flight to Egypt lasted for a couple of hours and I slept most of the trip. I had my seat next to Joey and the blonde woke me up when we landed. It took a few minutes before we got out of the plane and into the airport terminal.

"Man I'm glad we're out of there" Joey said. "My arms are tired"

I gave Joey a playful shove on his arm and he did the same. Then Tea and I noticed a gift shop and the two of us headed over to it. A cartouche caught my eye and picked it up. It was gold and in the same shape of Yami's. Only on the front it was blank but on the back was the design of a phoenix rising from the ashes. I quickly bought it and put it around my neck before joining the others.

"Yugi! Samara!" came a familiar voice and we all saw Marik, Odion, and Ishizu up ahead. We all hurried forward and I threw one arm around Marik while the other went around Ishizu. Both siblings chuckled before they made a quick hug with me and I pulled away. Odion came over to me and he kissed my hand which made me blush.

"It is good to see you guys again" Marik said.

"Same here" Yugi replied.

"May I speak with the Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi nodded before the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in Yugi's place a second later.

"It's good to see you again Pharaoh welcome home" Ishizu bowed. "We are honored to be your and Samara's guides"

"The pleasure is ours" Yami said. After we all got our luggage two jeeps were waiting for us. We would drop our stuff off where the Ishtars lived before heading over to where the stone tablets were.

"Damn its hot out here" as I admired the desert. My eyes went wide at the sight of some of the pyramids and the Great Sphinx. I took a few pictures before we pulled up to drop our things off. This didn't take very long and soon we were being driven to where the tablets were waiting for us.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked looking to me.

"Yes" I answered but I was a little nervous because I had no idea what waited for us. Finally we came to a stop outside of the building that held the tablets. We all got out and my nerves only spiked.

"This is where we fulfill our part as tomb keepers the task to unlocking your memories is now up to the both of you" Ishizu said.

"Thank you for all you have done for us" I said to the Ishtars.

"Once you two reach the two stone tablets hold up the god cards you two were meant to wield" Marik explained. "And the gateway to your memories will open good luck"

Yami nodded before he turned to me.

"Are you ready sister?"

"Damn right" I said we all left the Ishtars and began the long walk into the underground room. It felt cold and Joey complained his feet were hurting. This earned a smack from Tea and Joey yelped. Finally we entered the room and the tablets were there waiting for us. Tea then got Yami's attention and she took out the cartouche she bought for him.

"What is it?" Yami asked her.

"It's a cartouche stories said that pharaoh's would carve their names on them, the back of its blank now but I'm sure when you get your memory back you can put your name on it"

"Thank you Tea I will treasure it" Yami then hugged her. Tea's face went red before she returned the hug. I smiled at this even if Tea wasn't meant to be with Yami I still think they were cute together. Ren was very protective of Tea as Natalie was with Yugi. The two of them pulled apart and Yami turned to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess so" I said as we took out our god cards. Seraphina's tablet was beside Yami's and the two of us then held up our god cards up to the tablets. Both tablets then suddenly glowed a bright light and a stronger pulling sensation was pulling my body harder than ever before. Yami was experiencing the same thing and the next thing I knew he and I were traveling through a tunnel into the past.

"Where are the gods taking us?" Yami asked to me.

"We'll have to see" I told my brother. In a few minutes I would be in Seraphina's physical body and I would be her reliving the memories that were taken from her.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
Ancient Egypt  
Sam's POV  
**

I must have passed out for a second because it sure felt like it. However when I opened my eyes I knew what was happening. I was standing on a balcony overlooking the city that the palace was resided in. A crowd was cheering below me. I then looked down to see what I was wearing and the same dress that I saw Seraphina wear was on me. My skin was darker than my present skin was but lighter than Yami's.

I had two golden arm bracelets on my upper arms as I had a golden Diadiankh on my left wrist. I grasped a bit of hair and wasn't surprised to see it was red. Behind me a red train flowed and I felt my forehead had a crown on it, it was similar to Yami's, only it was smaller and the fins were as well. A ruby feather was draped from the middle of my crown and I knew now I was Seraphina. I had to admit I felt pretty awesome and thought this was cool. Yami now seemed alert next to me and he was dressed in his pharaoh get up. His skin was tan and he looked shocked.

"You alright brother?" I asked Yami.

"Sam is that you?" he questioned.

"Yes but in Seraphina's body" I said.

"You look beautiful" Yami said before he smiled.

"Your graces" came a familiar voice and the two of us turned to see none other than Solomon's past self Shimon. "Your public are eager to see the former queen announce their new king"

"You mean me?" Yami asked shocked before he turned to the crowd. I then held my hand out to the villagers.

"My friends may I represent your new King of Egypt!" I then turned to Yami who looked nervous.

"Say something you dork" I said to him.

"Uh hi!" Yami said put his hand up in a wave. Immediately the crowd went down to their knees and bowed.

"Holy crap!" I said.

"We've prepared a lovely ceremony for you my king come let us go inside so you two may enjoy the festivities"

Yami looked over to me and I nodded for him to just go with it. I then turned around and walked inside the palace first with Yami coming behind me. My mind was blown at the throne room because of how it beautiful it was. Next to Yami's throne was Seraphina's or I meant mine. Like in the vision it was slightly smaller and waiting next to it were three dragons. I recognized them as Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. They were smaller than they were in the present but they were big enough like they were in season 4 of Game of Thrones. At the sight of me the three dragons all squawked and they got excited. I smiled at them before I headed over to my throne with Yami walking behind me. I sat myself into the chair and I stroked each of the young dragons just as Yami sat in his throne beside me.

"May I present his majesty the new pharaoh of Egypt and the Queen Regent Seraphina!"

I knew what a queen regent was it meant I had the same power as Yami and most likely would continue until he married someone. Suddenly the rest of the guardians that had bowed to us lifted their heads. Immediately I saw Priest Seto, Isis, Karim, Mahad, Aknadin, and Shada.

"Kaiba! Ishizu! And Granpda!" Yami said after Shimon took off the cloth that covered his face.

"Who's Grandpa?" Shimon asked.

"My Pharaoh, my Queen perhaps we should postpone the celebrations" Priest Seto suggested.

"Uh that won't be necessary please carry on" Yami said. Priest Seto nodded before he stood to his feet.

"Sam did we really go back in time?" Yami asked looking to me.

"Yes we did and now I'm feeling Seraphina's memories pouring into mine"

It was true the moment I sat down on the throne my past self's memories had flooded my mind. But they were mixed up however I'm sure in the end they would be cleared up and pieced together. Priest Seto announced for the festivities to begin for Yami's coronation to start. A bunch of female dancers began to dance while some drums were being played.

"My Queen?"

I turned to my left to see a woman with tan skin and I almost fell out of my seat. The girl in front of me looked like Amber!

Only her hair was black as night and her eyes were red. She looked younger than me but older than Yami. Then I remembered this had to be Kali. She was dressed in a white lady in waiting dress.

"Yes Kali what is it?" I asked to her.

"The dragons meat is ready shall I have it brought in?"

I looked to Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion and they all looked at me.

"Yes of course"

Kali nodded before excusing herself.

"That girl looked similar to Amber" Yami said to me.

"I think Amber is her reincarnation" I said to my brother.

"Your sister was also beautiful" Yami suddenly put a hand to his mouth and his face turned red. I chuckled at this. I suddenly felt the need to eat something so I asked if I could have something brought to me. I then remembered I was now pregnant and I looked to my stomach. There was no sign of a baby bump but I sensed a new life within me.

I guess the unborn fetus needed nutrition. I then remembered the vision and I noticed I wore the same necklace Seraphina wore from the vision. Sure enough there was a silver chain with two rings on it, my cartouche was also there. The dragon's food was brought back as was mine. It was simple fish from the Nile but I took it none of the less. The dragons were given their meat and they fought over it.

"Don't make a mess in here my little ones" I told the three young dragon brothers. They must of heard me because they ceased their squawking and they began to scarf down meat.

"I'm not surprised to see those three dragons here" Yami said watching Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal feeding.

"I was a little when I first saw them"

Suddenly Drogon dropped his meat and he roared just as Isis's Millennium Necklace glowed, his fins flared and he took flight and used his tail to swipe away a dart that was meant for Yami.

"Nice work Drogon" I praised the black and red scaled dragon. Drogon landed on the floor and smoke came out of his nose. A man was seen running. I stood up because Yami was a little shaken up.

"Guards go and cease that man!"

"Yes milady!"

The guards then hurried off to catch the assasain.

"You speak like a queen" Yami said to me.

"Not a queen but a Khaleesi" I joked saying Daenerys's line from Game of Thrones before I sat back down in my throne.

The assassin was brought before Yami and I, he was held down by the guards.

"Attacking a king of Egypt is an inexcusable crime" Isis said to the man.

"We are in the midst of a sacred ceremony" Mahad added. "Take this man to the dungeon!"

"I have a better idea let us show our new king how our powers work, Lady Seraphina what do you suggest"

"Carry on" I commanded. Now I really was starting to sound like a queen.

"What's going on?" Yami asked to Shimon.

"With great power comes great responsibility your sister's life was threatened more than once and as you can see she still wields the same power she had when she ruled on her own"

I felt my face turn red as the Millennium Trial was about to begin. Shada started and he used the Millennium Key to see into the assassin's mind.

"He wields a monster that evil has taken root in" Shada said as he finished. Aknadin used the power of the Millennium Eye to invoke the powers within the man's heart and the man suddenly glowed with dark energy and a second later the monster came out of the man's mouth.

"Holy" I put a hand to my lips so I wouldn't curse. Shimon explained what was going on to Yami while I watched in amazement, I mean this was freaking cool!

A stone tablet was brought out and Priest Seto was ready to do what he had to do next. The Millennium Rod glowed and the monster was sent forward into the stone tablet trapping it. The creature's outline appeared on the tablet and the man was now free of any darkness.

"Now that we are done with this fool he should go to the dungeon"

"Seto that won't be necessary" I told the Priest. All of the guardians turned to me. "I sense no more evil inside his heart so set him free"

"As you wish my Queen" my mate's past self said with a bow. The guards then lifted the assassin and threw them over one of their shoulders and took him out of the palace. Yami placed a hand to his face no doubt he was stressed. Seto then went on to scold Mahad that he was in charge of palace security.

"I am sorry my lieges but the Millennium Ring has been acting as of late shall I increase security in the palace and in the city"

"Yes if that is what you think is right" Yami told Mahad.

"Thank you my pharaoh" Mahad said. He then turned to me. "My Queen I'm sorry if I had failed you in anyway"

"Don't worry about that right now Mahad, I trust your judgment"

Mahad actually blushed before he did a quick bow and the celebrations continued which was suggested by Shimon.

"I can't believe I was just attacked like that" Yami said turning to me.

"You won't be harmed again I promise you that" I reassured Yami. Rhaegal and Viserion then came over to me demanding affection and I stroked their heads while Drogon returned. Suddenly Mahad grunted as the Millennium Ring glowed.

"What is it Mahad?" Aknadin asked.

"The Millennium Ring it's sensing great evil"

"Oh no" I said knowing who was about to come. A familiar laugh just as a guard was thrown down and knocked unconscious.

"Who goes there?!" Mahad demanded.

"Pardon the interruption but it would seem someone left me off the guest list"

"Bakura!" Yami exclaimed.

I actually felt my face turn red, Bakura was hot!

And I mean hot as his past self. He wore the usual get up however he had that hood like thing over his hair and a whole bunch of stolen treasure and jewels. The dancers and other entertainers high tailed so they would be out of harm's way.

"What do you want from us?!" Yami demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura sneered.

"You're here for the Millennium Items" Yami stated.

"Not just quite I'm also here for your Queen" Bakura then saw me and his smirk widened.

"You won't get near her" Priest Seto said. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal all snarled in unison.

"Now that introductions are over hand over the items and your Queen and I will be on my way!"  
Bakura then threw all of the treasure he collected and tossed it to the floor along with this hood.

"You stole those!" Aknadin yelled now angry.

"I also brought another token of my esteem"

Bakura then whistled and a horse suddenly was seen and a sarcophagus slid into the throne room and it stopped underneath Bakura's feet.

"Say hello to your previous king!"

"You've gone too far! Bakura your soul will be now be judged by the Millennium Items, let the Millennium Trial begin!" Yami shouted.

"You're weak magic will never contain me!" before he began to laugh as a stone tablet was brought forward.

Karim suddenly set forward.

"The Millennium Scale is unable to find balance the evil in his heart is immeasurable"

"Yes I see a darkness that knows no bounds" Aknadin agreed.

Shada held up the Millennium Key and it glowed allowing the Priest to see into Bakura's mind and heart. A second later he was pushed backwards.

"That was ordinary best I just saw" Shada then pointed to the stone tablet. "That sealing tablet is far too small!"

"Ridiculous!" Seto protested. I suddenly felt weak and Yami hurriedly stood up and caught me before I fell out of my throne.

"You need to leave sister"

"Like hell I will" I told Yami and I made him sit me back down in my chair. Kali came forward and she placed a cool rag onto my forehead.

"Thank you my friend"

"Of course my queen"

My eyes went wide as Bakura suddenly glowed and the fearful Diabound came out.

"Holy crap that thing is f***cking huge!" I protested.

"You're Queen seems to have a foul mouth"

I felt an anime vein come onto my head.

"Diabound meet the pharaoh and pharaoh meet your demise"

I watched as Seto used the Millennium Rod and Diabound was sent into the stone tablet. Of course Bakura pretended to be grateful to be free of that creature however his evil smirk returned and the tablet broke and Diabound returned.

"All of you are powerless against my Diabound!"

"We all must unite to protect our rulers!"

They all held up their arms and their golden Diadiankh's activated.

"Are those duel disks?"

"Ancient versions brother you and I have one as well"

Seto was the first to summon a monster which was Garestgolath. The dragon beast came beside its master.

"We're watching the origins of Duel Monsters!" Yami exclaimed.

"Cool isn't it?" I asked him. Garestgolath attacked Diabound but suddenly Winded Sage Falcos appeared and Seto's monster was destroyed.

"How could he summon a new monster?!" Yami asked.

But that answer was made by Bakura revealing his own Diadiankh. Bakura was then fussed at that he was being an asshole for using Yami and my father's own monsters.

"Your kind was a tyrant he destroyed my village and left everyone for dead, women were even raped!"

"That's a lie!" Aknadin yelled. "The previous king was against rape and made it outlawed!"

"Then apparently some of his men thought otherwise!" Bakura snapped. I refused to believe that, however I wouldn't be surprised if some of the women who lived in Kul Elna at the time were raped.

Bakura then went to explain how it was the previous pharaoh that made the Millennium Items.

"The Millennium Items were made so harmony could be stored throughout Egypt!" Mahad shouted. "You talk of lies!"

I suddenly felt tired again and I briefly passed out. I heard Yami's yells and I came to a few minutes later.

Yami was now holding me in his arms and Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were worried.

"You need to leave Seraphina please" Yami begged.

"I won't this is my kingdom as well" I said. "Now help me stand"

Yami knew he wouldn't win with arguing with me so he helped me up. My eyes went wide as Rabid Horsemen was destroyed.

"Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion"

My three dragons nodded before they spread their wings and they took flight. Bakura's eyes went wide as the three dragon brothers flew over him and Diabound.

"Dracarys!" I shouted.

The three dragons then unleashed their fire upon Diabound at the same time. Even though they were not as powerful as him, hopefully they could weaken him. Bakura bent down clutching his chest as the flames scorched and burned Diabound's flesh. Diabound shrieked as the flames hit its flesh. The monster was still strong but it was weakened a little.

"That's enough!" I shouted to the three brothers and they stopped breathing fire before flying back over to me.

"Your three dragons are strong but they are no match for Diabound" Bakura said to me. Yami then stormed over and he stood in front of the other guardians.

"Leave or I will remove you!" he yelled angrily.

The other guardians protested at this. Bakura simply smirked before kicking over King Aknamkanon's sarcophagus over to Yami. Shimon bent down and sobbed into the coffin telling Yami that Bakura's lies were false. Yami nodded and touched the sarcophagus

Bakura taunted Yami before commanding Diabound to bring him victory.

"You forget I can summon the Egyptian Gods!"Yami shouted finally activating his Diandiankh. The other guardians and Shimon looked to Yami in shock.

"In the name of every pharaoh that came before I now beseech thee" Yami shouted.

"Teach him a lesson brother!" I shouted to Yami.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami shouted as he raised his hand up. All of the guardians gasped in multiple anime screens as this happened. A second later a white beam of light filled the throne room making it shake and the roar of Obelisk was heard, and the huge god monster appeared.

"This can't be happening Diabound use the power of Blue Eyes White Lightning attack!"

"Obelisk attack with your Fist of Fury!" Yami shouted. At once both monsters unleashed their attacks creating a huge light source. I heard the cry of Blue Eyes and a second later the light source died down. Obelisk returned to Yami and he was tired. However Diabound was still there above Bakura. Bakura wiped away a stream of blood from his mouth.

"Their powers are equal" Aknadin said. I then began to walk forward knowing now what I had to do.

"My Queen what are you doing?!" Priest Seto protested.

"So you decided to join us?" Bakura asked.

"You may have faced an Egyptian God but you haven't faced the power of a Beast God" I then activated my Diandiankh. "As a former priestess I call upon the almighty Seiryu of the East"

Everyone gasped like they did before including the anime split screens as a huge beam of blue light filled the throne room. The roar of Seiryu was heard and a second later the huge Beast God appeared.

"Seiryu weaken his Diabound with Blue Lightning now!"

Seiryu obeyed and he unleashed his attack. Bakura commanded Diabound to counter with Blue Eyes. However Seiryu's attack pushed White Lightning back and the attack hit Diabound. Bakura yelped as this happened. Diabound shrieked as it was attacked. The whole throne room was filled with smoke for a few minutes. But it cleared a few minutes later. Diabound was gone but I knew it was very weak and Bakura called it back.

"I'd better take my leave for now and you Mahad is it?" Bakura said to Mahad. "I wouldn't grow to fond of the Millennium Ring at one time it was mine"

"You lie!" Mahad snapped.

"Eventually all Millennium Items will be mine and so will your Queen!" Bakura said before he turned around and high tailed it out of the throne room. Guards went after him.

"You did well Sera" Seto said coming over to me. I nodded before I suddenly felt my knees give way and Seto caught me.

"Take my sister to her chambers she needs rest" Yami told Seto. Seto nodded before I was scooped into his arms and I felt myself black out again.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**  
 **Seraphina's Chambers**

I felt my eyes open and I looked around to see myself in what had to bee Seraphina's room. The room was the same like it was the from the vision. I was in a canopied bed and I sat myself up. I looked down to see that I was out of my dress and in a white summer nightgown or nightdress. I wore the cartouche and the ring chain around my neck still. I felt my crown was gone and I placed a hand onto my forehead.

"Sera" came the voice of Kali. I pulled my hand away from my face and saw that my lady in waiting was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine for now my friend go and get some sleep"

"But what about?" she was about to argue but I shook my head. Seraphina's memories fueled what I said next.

"I wasn't just as Queen but I was also a warrior so if anyone dares to harm me I will take care of them"

"Very well then goodnight Sera" Kali said before she bowed before she excused herself. A second later a familiar voice called out.

"Seraphina"

It was Priest Seto and I turned to see him standing in the doorway. He didn't have that thing on his head and I forgot he didn't wear it in the vision either. His hair was the same exact style as my mate's was but only slightly longer.

"Seto come" I told him. Seto nodded before coming over to the side of the bed and he took seat in the chair. He then took one of my hands into his.

"What you did tonight was foolish"

"I had to protect you all from him" I told the Priest. At the mention of this tears flowed down my face and I felt Seraphina's love for Bakura through them. I had no idea she loved him so much.

"Your brother will need to know he's your husband Sera"

"Absolutely not!" I protested. "Especially not now!"

I then placed a hand to my stomach to where I sensed the baby was. Seto looked to me then to where I held my stomach and he figured it out.

"You carry his child?!"

"Lower your voice at once" I told Seto.

"Sera this is dangerous"

"Our child was conceived through love Seto, before that demon clouded his mind full of hate and darkness, and now that damn thing wants my child as a vessel and I won't allow it"

I saw Seto's eyes widen.

"I already lost one love Seto, I will not lose another and my child will not be used as tool for darkness and my beloved will be free from that demon once and for all, Seto you are the only one I trust to keep this secret until the time is right, Kali is the only other person who knows"

Seto bent his head down and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I will obey your command my Queen now and always" Seto then kissed my hand before he released it and he stood up. "Sleep well"

"Get out here brother and get some rest that's another order"

Seto chuckled before he nodded and I was now alone. I felt sleep come over me and I closed my eyes and slept for a bit. However I opened them again and Bakura was sitting next to me in the chair. Moonlight lit up is hair.

"How does it feel to relive my wife's memories Samara?" Bakura inquired.

"Why are you here now at this time of night?" I asked sitting up.

"Because I wanted to see you and also tell you what you did tonight against me was foolish especially with your pregnancy!" he snapped. He then placed a hand onto my stomach. "You risked our daughter's safety!"

"Lower your voice" I growled at him. Bakura obeyed and he removed his hand from my middle. It was then I didn't sense Zorc.

Bakura then suddenly stood up and he sat in front of me. He then pulled me forward so I was in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Please don't do anything stupid like that again" Bakura pleaded. "For our daughter's sake Sera"  
I guess Sera was Seraphina's nickname.

"You do realize I am in Seraphina's body Bakura"

"But you are her" Bakura said making me look into his lavender eyes. I got a good view of his scar. It looked it hurt when he received it. "And I love you more than anything"

His lips then came upon my mine and instinct took over. I buried my hands through his hair which was soft to my surprise. Bakura pushed me beneath him and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongue had a dominance battle and it got me excited. Now I wish I wasn't in Seraphina's body!

The simplest touch got my body alight. I then caught the scent and I knew guards were coming.

"Get the hell out of here I smell guards" I told the thief king pushing him off of me.

"As you wish" Bakura chuckled before he slide off of me. He then pressed one last kiss against my forehead before he got off of the bed and he went to the window.

"I shall be back for you soon my love" Bakura said before he climbed out the window.

"Damn it" I growled to myself as I laid back into the bed.

 **XD  
Even in Seraphina's body Sam still has her mouth. Please review!**


	54. Mahad's Sacrifice

**You guys are in for a treat!  
Two chapter tonight!  
The end of this chapter will make you cry!  
I didn't write the duel between Bakura and Mahad. However they do exchange dialogue when they meet up.**

 **Sam's POV**  
 **(In Seraphina's Body)**

I actually slept pretty well during the night but having to get up to relieve myself was another story. I really missed plumbing. I was awakened by Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon all squawking at my bedside and I chuckled as I sat myself up.

 _It's about time you woke!_

My eyes widened when Drogon's voice spoke into my mind. He sounded younger since he was but it was still the familiar voice that he used in the 21st century.

 _How long have I been asleep?_ I asked the black and red scaled dragon.

 _Not very long, Drogon is just being a drama queen_ Rhaegal answered.

Drogon hissed and spat a spark of flame at his green scalded brother. Rhaegal bared his teeth telling Drogon to knock it off.

 _They do this every day_ Viserion growled rolling his eyes.

"Alright you three that's enough" I told the three dragons. They all got to the floor and showed me their submission which made me smirk.

"Good morning your grace" came Kali's voice.

My lady in waiting looked like she slept fine but I could sense she was still stressed. She wore a dress that was the spitting image of Missandei's from Game of Thrones, the one that was wore after Yunkai was conquered.

"Good morning to you my friend you look well rested"

"I slept alright Sera however I am concerned for my sister Kisara"

At the mention of Kisara my heart began to beat.

"Have you not heard from her recently?" I asked as I began to remove the strings off my nightgown.

"No I have not" Kali said. She then helped me to get into a dress for the day. I guess Jorah was also Kali's brother and it would make sense. However if Jorah and Kisara had the spirits of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, then Kali must have the spirit of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dress I chose was actually one similar to Daenery's when she went into the House of Dying. It looked Seraphina was one hell of a warrior besides being a priestess and queen. As soon as I had the dress on my appetite sparked and Kali took me to the dining hall so I could eat. I wasn't surprised to see Yami already there however he was scrapping his eggs around with a fork.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked my brother as I took a seat next to him.

"Not well I'm afraid" he confessed. "I was up much of the night worried at what Bakura might do next"

"Most likely he will go after the Millennium Ring" I said as I downed a goblet of water as though I had been parched.

"Are you alright you just downed that water in two gulps" Yami asked now looking more worried. I shot the pharaoh a look and he blushed. Kali returned five minutes later with a plate that had eggs, fish, and fruit.

"My lord do you want anything else to eat?" Kali asked Yami in a shy manner.

"No I'm fine Kali but thank you for your concern" Yami said to her. The look he gave her was a kind one and Kali immediately went red and she turned her head away to hide her blushing face. I found this adorable I wondered if Kali and Yami were actually a couple back in this time. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal used that moment to come into the dining hall demanding food through their telepathy talk.

"Kali the dragons want their morning meat"

"I can already tell I know there roars and squawks like the back of my hand" my friend said to me before she left to get the meat my dragons wanted.

"Aren't those dragons from your deck?" Yami asked eying the brothers.

"Yes I have a feeling they might be connected to me but how I don't know" I said as Viserion walked over to me and he nudged my side with his snout. I stroked his head as Yami cleared his throat to talk.

"Last night I was reunited with a friend of mine, her name is Mana"

I smirked at this.

"Did she come flying out of a vase and throw herself on you?"

"How did?"

"Hey I watched every single episode so that's how I know, I bet Mahad had other thoughts"

"He did" Yami chuckled. "I just wish I remembered my memories"

"In time you will you're not the only one whose memories were lost"

Yami nodded as Kali returned with a medium sized plate and she placed it on the floor. Immediately the three dragon brothers hurried over to it and began to snap and hiss at one another so they could eat. Both Yami and I sweat dropped before we ate the rest of our breakfast. The palace servants came to retrieve our plates once we were finished and so Yami and I decided to walk around the palace grounds. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were still eating when we left the dining hall. I had on my Diadiankh which would prove useful if I needed it.

"Good morning!" came the cheery voice of Mana. The young magician came skipping over to us and she accidentally lost her balance and I caught her before she fell.

"Thank you Sera I mean my Queen!" Mana said.

"I am no longer the Queen Mana, so you may call me by name"

"You are Queen Regent" Yami added. I shot my brother a shut up look and he chuckled. The three of us then continued our stroll around the palace. We passed many gardens with built in fountains, my eyes wouldn't stop gazing around because it was so beautiful.

"Are things really going to change now that you're the pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"It's hard to remember what my life was before I became king"

"You just have a lot on your mind that's all I just hope you will have time for me"

Yami chuckled and said.

"Of course I will, Sera as well"

"Damn right" I added.

"Mana" Yami hesitated before saying. "Could you tell me and Sera more about us?"

"I'll try" Mana said.

Mana then told us what our life was growing up with her and Mahad. That the four of us had been best friends and that when we weren't busy we would always be together.

"Where did Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon come from?" I asked her. The three of us were underneath the shade of a tree. The same tree where Mahad got bitten from a venomous snake.

"Those three were given to you when you became the Dragon Priestess, you're father gave them to you"

I wondered if she meant Yami's father or Suzaku.

"I hate to ask this but was it the former pharaoh or my biological father Suzaku?"

"Oh it was from Suzaku he hasn't been around lately to be honest"

"He is a Beast God he has other things he's responsible for besides visiting me Mana" I said to the young magician.

"I guess your right" Mana said with a sigh. Yami, Mana, and I spent the morning outside since it was cool but by noon we all returned to the palace. Yami and I had lunch before we had to attend to our royal duties in the throne room. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were all fast asleep their bellies full of meat. Mahad bowed before us and said.

"Rest assured that the tomb of your father will never be disturbed again, as we speak my team of sorcerers are casting spells to keep it secure"

"Excellent" Yami said. "Thank you Mahad"

"I'll believe the tomb is safe once I tested it for myself" Seto added. "We've seen what Mahad's magicians in-training are capable of a bit more training couldn't hurt"

"That's enough Seto" I told my mate's past self. "Mahad is doing the best he can"

"My apologies my Queen I'm just only expressing my concerns for the well being of Egypt" Seto apologized.

I gave him a nod and he smiled at me kindly. Even though he was my beloved's past self I only felt love toward him like a brother would for a sister.

"Good luck Mahad and thank you"

Mahad made one last bow before he stood up. However I got to my feet as well.

"Mahad a word before you go if I may"

"Of course my Queen" Mahad answered. I made a nodding gesture for him to follow me to my chambers because I felt tired but I needed for him to see how far long in my pregnancy I was if he was capable of doing such a thing. Once I made sure it was safe to talk I turned to him.

"What I speak of cannot be spoken out of this room, my friend, I am pregnant"

"I'm aware of that my Queen it was a week ago I sensed the fetus within you" this surprised me. I turned to him.

"Can you tell how far along I am?"

"I can do a spell if that is what you wish I will be able to tell how many weeks you are but I must ask is Bakura the father?"

"That he is"

"You must really love him don't you?" Mahad inquired. "Despite the things he has done"

"He is not right in the mind my friend" I began. "He is being controlled by a demon, a demon that wants my child and I plan to free my husband's mind of darkness and make sure my daughter will have a healthy life"

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Mahad asked and I noticed he was smirking.

"Just a feeling" I replied to the magician. Mahad chuckled before he made me sit down and he closed his eyes focusing on what he had to do. A few minutes later his eyes opened and they were surprised.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is my child in danger?"

"Your unborn child is perfectly fine and I sense no darkness, but I did detect a fast growth rate"

"How is that possible?" I questioned placing a hand to my stomach.

"I think it's because you have Suzaku's blood flowing through your child's veins, right now you are three months but that may change in a matter of days"

This news surprised me. I would need answers to why my pregnancy was going the way it was.

"For now you need to watch yourself that child is precious"

I nodded before I stood up. Mahad then went to his knees and he kissed my hand.

"Be safe Sera" Mahad then stood up and left me behind in my room. I turned my head away knowing Mahad would lose his battle to my husband. However his spirit would be in the Dark Magician.

 **That Night  
Bakura's POV**

I kept myself hidden through most of the day so I wouldn't be chased by the pharaoh's guards. I was also worried about my wife. I planned on getting her out of that palace soon but first I needed the Millennium Ring. My men and I came upon the cave that was used for the royal magicians to train.

"Stay out here" I told my followers as I clucked my horse into the cave. Suddenly I heard my men swear and I turned to see that the cave entrance was now blocked off. I knew I was sealed inside.

"Damn it" I growled. I got off my horse and stroked its head to calm it down before I began to walk ahead. It didn't take long for me to see Mahad standing on the bridge waiting a purple aura of power glowing around him.

"Let the festivities commence" I greeted the magician.

"I have been waiting for you" Mahad told my simply. "You have dishonored the King and the Queen Regent and threatened the safety of the people in this kingdom it's time for you to pay the price"

"I meant to dishonor to the king not my wife" I told Mahad simply.

"She loves you very much and yet you do these evil things" Mahad said.

"I'm avenging the lives that were stolen the night my home was burned!" I snapped now having enough. "And I'm well aware that my wife loves me, and I love her and in the end when things are over she and I will be together, now hand over the Millennium Ring if you want to make it home with your soul intact!"

"I will see to it that the demon that is possessing you is sealed away permanently for Seraphina's sake"

I laughed.

"You couldn't even defeat me with all six of your friends at your side it was by summoning of Seiryuu that I fled!"

"I am more powerful than you can imagine"

Suddenly Mahad's aura spiked.

"For generations royal magicians have trained in this sanctuary it was here I locked away my true power"

I smirked before using the Diandiank I stole to summon Diabound.

"That's not the same creature that I saw before"

"As the darkness within me grows so does the beast within me"

 **Sam POV**

I don't know what woke me but I was now sitting upright in my bed gasping. I sensed danger and I got out of bed and went outside to my balcony. The cool night air met me as I came outside. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were sound asleep around my bed. I wore a silver nightdress the same style as the one I wore last night. I then remembered that Mahad was facing Bakura. I suddenly saw that Mahad's tablet shrine was glowing and I hurried back into my room. I threw off my nightgown and put on the dress I wore today and pulled my hair back in a braid. I grabbed a sword that I had noticed in my room and strapped to my back, I also put on my Diandiankh. As I left the room my three dragons woke up and followed after me.

 _What is it?_ Drogon asked.

 _Just follow me I might need you three_ I told the young dragon. I hurriedly left the palace and came into Mahad's Sanctuary. Already Mana and Yami were there.

"I take it you sensed Mahad was in trouble too" Yami said as I climbed the stone steps to where and Mana stood.

"Yes" I said before I noticed the stone carving of Mahad's Illusion Magician was gone. "His Illusion Magician is gone!"

Mana and Yami turned to the where I was looking.

"You're right!"

"Illusion Magician is tied to Master Mahad's soul if he loses it, he won't exist in this world"

"Then we should try and aide him if we can" I commanded. "Only if that is what you wish brother"

"I agree"

A few minutes Yami and Mahad rode a horse out into the desert while I flew on the back of Alexandrite Dragon. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal flew around me. Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning shot up from a hill and I ordered Alexandrite Dragon to fly in that direction. It didn't take long for me to come upon the cave where Bakura's men were guarding the sealed entrance. While Yami asked where Mahad was Bakura's followers shot arrows towards Alexandrite Dragon. Immediately Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion flew around them and they used their tails to slap away the thieves away from the cavern entrance. Yami saw that I was still being shot at and he turned his horse around and made Mana get off. I saw a hawk flying into the night heading back to the city and I knew it was Mana's carrying the message we needed aide. Suddenly Drogon and Rhaegal shrieked and I saw that chains were thrown around their necks, they both crashed to the ground that made the desert sand shake.

"Viserion! Dracarys!"

Viserion flew downwards and he hissed out flames sending them onto the chains. Both sets of chains broke and Drogon and Rhaegal took flight once more. The two brothers then roared in anger and they flew forward at a fast rate of speed and used their bodies to send a whole bunch of men flying, just as Yami grabbed Mana out of harm's way. Suddenly the stone tablet fell from the cliff and I made Alexandrite Dragon fly out of its path just as it collapsed to the ground.

Alexandrite Dragon landed on the ground and I returned it back to my own stone sanctuary which had a lot of dragon monsters. I hurried over to where Mana and Yami were looking at the stone tablet. My eyes widened when I saw Illusion Magician. Mana burst into tears and she collapsed onto her knees. Both Yami and I looked to the stone tablet. I then heard Mahad's voice in my mind as did Yami heard it in his.

 _My Pharaoh, My Queen I have made the ultimate sacrifice now I can be your eternal servant_

Tears of my own went down my face as I heard Mahad's last words.

 _Thank you Mahad I will never forget you_

 **Awww!  
Damn it Mahad you made Mana cry!  
Shame on you!  
**


	55. Kisara&Reunited With Bakura

**Kisara appears in this chap!  
Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

The other guardians found us as just as the sun rose. Mana was still crying over Mahad and I bent down to hug her. The young girl buried her head into my chest as I kissed her forehead.

 _I wish there was something we could do_ Drogon said to me. _That human was always kind to us  
_  
 _Mahad wanted to do this my little one so we must honor his sacrifice  
_  
Mana then suddenly pulled her head out of my chest and turned to Yami.

"Please Pharaoh! Use your powers to release Mahad from the stone if you can"

"Mana" came Isis's calm voice. We all turned to her. "Mahad's spirit is alive within that stone in fact he's even stronger now, the Millennium Necklace has shown me he has fused himself together with his most trusted creature"

Mana I could tell was confused.

"He will now be known as the Dark Magician"

I smiled at those words. Even though I didn't use Dark Magician often I had always had a bond with him and Dark Magician Girl and now I knew why because I was best friends with him and Mana.

 **Back at that Palace**

"Mahad sensed what?!" Seto protested.

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped at Seto. "I don't want the whole damn palace to know!"

I had just finished telling him that Mahad sensed my pregnancy was going to shorter than expected.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice Sera but I'm just shocked that your pregnancy might not even be nine months"

"I will get my father to tell me why"

"You shouldn't use so much of your strength to summon him Sera especially with the baby"

"You never stop worrying for me do you?" I teased the Priest turning to him.

Seto blushed and I chuckled before coming over to him. I placed a finger against his forehead.

"I'm just teasing you brother so relax besides you said you had an idea about how to stop Bakura"

Seto immediately nodded and I removed my finger from his forehead.

"I've had all of the gateways to and from the kingdom sealed off so Bakura can be kept in and every citizen must be observed"

"I'm not so keen on that idea, Seto, not a lot of people have evil within them and you know that I can sense evil where it lurks"

"That is true thanks to you being half human"

I arched an eyebrow. This was another question I would need to ask Suzaku.

"Shada and I plan on going into the city shortly how about you join us so you pick out the right citizens"

"Sounds reasonable"

I then shooed Seto out of my room so I could get out of my dress and into another one. The one I had Kali help put me in was the dark dress Daenerys wore when she rode Drogon in Battle of the Bastards. Only I didn't have the gloves. I met the two priests outside of the palace and I was given a horse to ride. I had my crown back on my head so the people of Egypt knew who I was. The ride into the city didn't take too long as we rode by many people bowed. Some children waved at me and I waved at them back.

"Do you still think Bakura still walks these streets?" Shada asked us.

"I wouldn't be surprised since he has a monster that can equal the Egyptian Gods" Seto answered. "Mahad was foolish to challenge him on his own"

"That's enough Seto" I growled. "I don't wish to hear anymore"

"I'm sorry my Queen" Seto apologized. I sensed an evil shadow creature nearby and I called for us to halt. A guard came to hold my horse as I slid off while Seto and Shada were being lowered. I glanced through the crowd trying to figure out where I sensed the evil creature a second later I saw a panicked looking peasant man and I strode over to him. He backed away in fear.

"I'm here to help you don't be afraid"

The peasant man nodded and he took my hand as I led him back towards Shada and Seto.

"Shada tell me what lurks in this poor man's mind he's scared to death"

Shada nodded before he held up the Millennium Key. The ritual didn't take long and a second later the Millennium Key stopped glowing.

"He has an evil spark that can be removed easily without his life being threatened my Queen"

"Good take this man back to the palace and make sure he is cared for until his extraction"

The guards nodded before they escorted the grateful man away.

"My Queen that fool isn't the real threat!" another villager said coming over to us. "The White Dragon is upon us!"

Seto and I immediately widened our eyes. This villager spoke of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Then I suddenly heard the cry of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and I took off running. Shada and Seto protested as I hurried away. I heard yelling and a whole bunch of villagers were throwing stones at someone. My eyes went wide when I saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey standing around Kisara. They all looked shocked to see me but I wasn't too sure if they recognized me since I was in Seraphina's body.

"Enough of this!" I snapped storming forward. The crowd immediately backed away as I hurried over to Kisara. The poor thing was beaten up and exhausted. I then looked to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi"

"SAM?!" he exclaimed

"Is that really you Sam?!" Joey asked.

"I'll explain later" I told them as I shifted Kisara's body so she rested in my arms. Immediately a vision flashed into my mind.

I saw myself as Seraphina riding a horse out of the city and towards a village. The village was deserted however I sensed people were living there. When the horse came to a halt outside of a hut I got off and carried a sack towards the house. Jorah was the first to come out of the house first, followed by Kali, and lastly Kisara. I don't know what was being said, but after the sack which contained food was taken from me, Jorah had pressed his lips against mine. The vision then faded back.

"Seraphina!" came the voice of Seto. He walked over to me with Shada behind him.

"IT'S KAIBA!" Yugi protested. Of course Seto didn't hear him.

Suddenly Shada's Millennium Key glowed like crazy and the cry of Blue Eyes was heard once more. A second later Shada was knocked to his knees.

"Seto this is Kali's sister"

Seto turned to me his eyes in shock.

"Wait she does look familiar"

I made a gesture for the guards to come over and take Kisara.

"Give her all of the food and water she desires am I understood?"

"Yes my Queen!" the guards said before they hurried to get Kisara back to the palace.

"I want her monitored at all times and notify Kali that we found her sister, Seto you will be in charge of her, I don't want my brother to know about her just yet"

"If that is what you command Sera"

The two priests turned around to head back to their transports but I remained behind. I then looked to the others.

"Be careful all of you this setting is dangerous we shall see one another soon" I said before I turned around and followed after Seto and Shada.

 **Night**

Before I would need to summon Suzaku I decided to visit Kisara to see how she was doing. I wasn't surprised to see Kali was there standing over her sister.

"You don't know how glad I am to see she's okay thank you" Kali then hugged me. I wrapped both my arms around her and said.

"You are my friend Kali so no thank you is needed"

I was still wearing the dress I wore earlier. Suddenly Kisara moaned and Kali and I looked to her. Kisara opened her eyes and looked around.

"Kisara!" Kali said rushing over to her sibling's aide.

"Kali is that really you?" Kisara asked with a smile.

"Yes it's me gods I was so worried about you"

The two sisters then shared a moment before Kisara looked to me.

"Sera"

"It's good to see you again Kisara I was surprised to see you in the village, how do you feel?"

"Tired, hungry, thirsty, and other things but mostly tired" Kisara answered. "I had to come here to protect you both"

"From what?" Kali asked.

"From the new evil that is coming" Kisara then coughed.

"Let's not pressure her into anything right now Kali she's still tired" I then called to one of the guards to get Kisara some food and water. I then felt myself getting a little sleepy eyed and Kali almost caught me.

"You go to bed Sera I will stay with my sister"

"Alright I think I will" I agreed. "Rest well Kisara"

"Thank you Sera" Kali's younger sister said before I turned to leave. Kali was right I was tired. I was about to enter my room when I caught Bakura's scent.

"I know you're here Bakura show yourself"

"I was wondering when my beloved wife would return" Bakura said with a chuckle coming out of the darkness. He wore the Millennium Ring around his neck. "What's the matter you don't look happy to see me"

"We'll discuss this later right now I want to know why you here"

"To get you out of this dump" Bakura then grabbed my wrist gently and his lips crashed onto mine. The kiss held his love and his lust.

"God damn" I said after the kiss was over with I mean it was mind blowing and it blew the ones I shared with him in the present out of the water. Bakura was about to pull me forward but I made him stop.

"What is it my love?"

"I need to summon my father I need to know why my pregnancy isn't going to last nine months"

"Say what?!" Bakura exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know Aki" I suddenly covered my mouth because that was Sera saying Bakura's nickname not me.

"I see your memories are getting better by the day" Bakura said with a smirk. However it then softened before he came back over to me and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head against his chest enjoying his arms holding me. Suddenly the palace shook and I looked around in alarm.

"We must leave now" Bakura then placed his hand into mind and he began to lead to who knows where.

"Just promise me you won't kill anyone else I care about Bakura"

Bakura stopped and turned to me.

He then pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"All I wanted was you by my side, as my wife, as my equal, as the mother of my child, and most importantly the other half of my heart"

 **Awww.  
Bakura you really are a sweetie!  
Bakura: When it comes to my wife of course!  
Me: *smirks evilly*  
Sam: uh oh i don't like the look on your face bloodyrose!  
Me: I just felt like smirking like that sheesh!  
Seto: It makes you look hot.  
Me: 0;;;;;;0 Nani?!  
Sam: *smacks her mate* Don't embarrass bloodyrose!  
Seto: Well I have her to thank for creating you and her birthday is the 10th of September.  
Me: SHUT UP SETO SAM SMACK HIM! *smacks seto on head*  
Seto: Will you two quit hitting me on the head it hurts!  
Bakura: That's why you don't blurt out stuff that like that Kaiba without bloodyrose's permission!**


	56. Chase&Dragons of Darkness and Light

**Yami chases after Bakura and Kisara and Kali unleash their powers!  
Enjoy!**

 **Yami's POV**

So far Bakura hadn't been spotted but I knew it would only be a matter of time till he showed up again. I suddenly felt a dark presence from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Pharaoh!" Shimon shouted and I turned to see him running towards me. "A village along the Nile was just attacked and your sister is missing!"

"How long?" I demanded.

"I don't know my king" Shimon said as he shook his head. A second later I heard an explosion and I saw that one of my guardian's sanctuaries was covered in smoke.

"Whose sanctuary was that?" I asked Shimon not taking my eyes off of the smoking pyramid.

"Aknadin's" Shimon said. "There's only person capable of an act of treason like this"

"Bakura" I agreed.

Suddenly I saw Bakura fleeing and he was pulling Seraphina.

"Guards stop him and get my sister out of his grasp!" I shouted. Bakura must have found a way into the palace and grab her. "I won't let you take another family member of mine Bakura"

I then turned around and hurried towards the stables.

 **Kali's POV**

Seto and I were standing over my sister when both our eyes widened.

"He has her" I said turning to Seto. "Bakura has Sera"

"Damn it!" Seto swore. "Can you stay here with your sister Kali?"

"Yes" I said. "Just be careful"

"I will" Seto then turned around and left the room.

"What is happening?" Kisara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Bakura has Sera sister, however what else is going on I am not sure"

"Sera loves that man with all her heart just like she loved Jorah"

"Rest sister your still weak" I told her placing a hand against her forehead. Kisara smiled weakly before she closed her eyes once more.

 **Sam's POV  
(Seraphina's Body)**

"Did you really have to do that?!" I demanded at Bakura as I held onto him for dear life. The thief king made me get onto his back before he jumped off of the ridge and onto the horse he now rode.

"Sorry my love but it was the only horse available" Bakura chuckled. I only growled and continued to hold on because the way Bakura was making the horse run was really fast. My arms were around his waist. The guards up ahead were shouting for us to stop but they had to get out of the way so they wouldn't get trampled. I swore when Diabound suddenly appeared over us. I then caught Yami's scent and turned around to see my brother on a white stallion and he was chasing after us.

"It looks like the mighty pharaoh has taken my bait"

"Uh he's about to summon Slifer!" I shouted.

Sure enough a second later the Egyptian God appeared and was flying above Yami as he continued to chase after us.

"It looks like the battle for the future of mankind will begin once more only this time I will prevail"

"Bakura!" Yami shouted. "Bring back my sister and stop running like a coward and face up to what you have done!"

"I can't do that pharaoh she's mine!" Bakura sneered before laughing and he clucked to the horse and the steed began to run faster.

We were now out of the palace ground and were galloping through the city.

"It's about time to show Diabound's newest ability, use Illusionary Shockwave!" Bakura commanded his spirit monster. Diabound heard it's master's commanded and it unleashed the attack and hit Slifer in the chest. I knew that whatever foe Diabound defeats they stole their abilities. Yami grimaced in pain.

"Slifer attack with Lightning Blast!"

The attack made impact against Diabound and Bakura grunted in pain. But he continued to guide the horse. I turned to see Diabound suddenly appear behind Yami ready to attack but Slifer got in the way and counter attacked. Bakura swore as the attack hit Diabound once again.

"You'll pay for that and you're risking the safety of Seraphina!" Bakura snapped now angry.

"You've forgotten who you're dealing with!" Yami yelled.

"This isn't one of your little card tournaments! In this arena I have the upper hand, Diabound destroy the city!"

"What the hell?!" I protested as Diabound began to use its blast to attack the various buildings, citizens had to either duck or hide.

"Stop this! This fight is between you and me, not with my people or Seraphina!"

"Then you will need to make a choice continue to fight me or save your people! Hold on Sera" Bakura warned me.

"What are you about to son of a bitch!" I shouted as Bakura made the horse run faster than before. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't get a dizzy spell and I heard Diabound and Slifer still duking it out. For about five minutes this continued until I felt the horse stop.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked looking behind him.

"I think so" I said shaking my head because I did feel dizzy. We were on top of a building and down below us was Yami.

"It looks like a dead end so much for saving your people"

"No harm shall befall the people of my kingdom, now return Seraphina!"

"I can't do that pharaoh, it's about time you knew she was my wife"

Yami's eyes widened at this revelation. I hated the look on his face and I turned my head away so I wouldn't see his anger and feeling of betrayal.

"No woman could dare love you for all you have done Bakura"

That comment got me angry. Because from what I felt from Seraphina's heart was real. I chose to not say anything.

"If you won't return her to me I will get her myself, Slifer!"

Slifer attacked Diabound and Bakura's monster counter attacked with two energy blasts and the attacks collided into a huge fireball. Slifer then grabbed Diabound's tail into his teeth and the Egyptian God took to the skies.

"Slifer may control the skies but Diabound controls the darkness"

"Holy s**!" I said as Diabound disappeared out of Slifer's mouth. An attack came out of nowhere and it hit Slifer.

"Should we conclude this battle now or should I destroy Slifer and the city, either way you won't defeat me pharaoh, but I have a suggestion hand over the Millennium Puzzle to me and I'll leave you and your people alone"

I then felt a pain in my stomach and I bent over.

"Sera what is it?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know" I then suddenly felt limp and the next thing I knew I was about to fall off the horse. But Bakura caught me with one arm.

"Sera!" Yami shouted worried for me.

"Love what is going on?" Bakura demanded.

"I think the fetus had a growth spurt" I said. I then looked up to see that Slifer was over us and Diabound was next to Yami. Suddenly another monster came out of nowhere and I recognized it as Seto's.

"Pharaoh! My Queen!" came the voice of Seto. He and Karim came riding towards my brother.

"Damn it" Bakura growled."Can you hang on for a bit more longer?"

"I'll try" I replied.

I then closed my eyes again and clung onto Bakura as tight as I could as he I felt him kick the horse's sides. The horse took off into a gallop and I felt it jump off of the roof. I don't know how long we rode but about ten minutes later the horse came to a stop again. I opened my eyes as Bakura got off the horse and tied the reins to nearby rock. He then helped me down before scooping me into his arms bridal style. The thief king then placed me on the ground and leaned me against a rock.

"You were right" Bakura said and he was looking at my middle. I looked down and sure enough my stomach was starting to show. I now looked to be five months pregnant.

"You don't have to do this" I told Bakura.

"My love I must and I'm sorry you're not feeling well" Bakura then pressed his lips against my forehead before he stood up again. I watched as Bakura went to the edge of the ridge and my eyes widened when Slifer came towards us. Bakura commanded Diabound to attack with Helical Shock Wave while Yami told Slifer to counter with Thunderforce Strike. Slifer suddenly became still while Diabound's attack hit the sky dragon. I shrieked as I felt the dragon's pain as it was destroyed.

"Crap I forgot you too share the bond with Slifer" Bakura said. The pain I felt from Slifer was horrible. I closed my eyes so I could save my strength.

"It can't be! How did those four brats get here?!"

I opened my eyes again at this and I smiled at that revelation. A second later a bright light shined in the sky. A second later Ra appeared ready to face against Diabound since Slifer was destroyed. I watched as Diabound then attack with Slifer's attack but Seto used his monster Duos to intercept the attack. My eyes then went wide as Ra turned into its phoenix form and the phoenix surged forward. The attack hit Diabound destroying it. My eyes went wide as Bakura yelled in pain and pink fire burned against his skin and a second later he fell to the sand.

"Aki!" I shouted now worried for him. I then got to my feet and hurried over to Bakura or my husband it felt weird saying that. He was out cold but I could still hear his heart beating. Suddenly there was a whirlwind of sand and I backed away from Bakura's body as I felt time itself was being reversed. I then hurried to the ridge and watched as everything was reversed. Yug, Tristan, Joey and Tea were blown away and time was back before Diabound was destroyed. Bakura now unharmed was back onto his feet. Slifer was back and I realized what was going to happen next.

In slow motion as Yami rode up to the ridge where Bakura and I were, Diabound attacked Slifer and this time the ground beneath Yami collapsed. I screamed as my brother and his horse fell into the chasm underneath. The ground breaking apart made a big dust cloud and when it cleared I saw Yami clinging to the edge. Bakura then came walked past me and he stood over Yami.

"The tables have been turned" Bakura sneered as Bakura pulled the Millennium Puzzle off from around Yami's neck. "Where you're going you won't need your puzzle and I wouldn't dare harm Seraphina because I love her and you'll never see her again!"

Bakura then stomped the ground and Yami's grasp on the edge broke and my brother screamed my name as his fell into the darkness. Tears came out of my eyes as this happened and Bakura merely chuckled. Then my husband grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the horse.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped now angry.

"Sera" Bakura said turning to me.

Yugi and the others were looking into the darkness.

"What have you done Bakura!" Yugi yelled.

"Bakura!"

Bakura turned to see Tristan coming towards us. He pushed me out of the way before Tristan's fist met with Bakura's cheek.

"That was for the Pharaoh!"

Bakura was silent before he smirked and looked to Tristan.

"I like your style you could be useful to me"

Bakura then lifted Tristan off the ground by his neck.

"Hey scar face! Let my pal go!"

Bakura chuckled before he threw Tristan back to them.

"You fools are no match for me" Bakura said before he helped me up and he hoisted me onto the horse. Then a few seconds later the horse took off into a gallop and I had no choice but to watch my friends disappear from my sight.

 **Seto's POV**

After returning to the palace I had search parties riding looking for the pharaoh and Seraphina. I was deeply worried for my queen. Right now I wanted to check out Kali and her sister.

"When I told Aknadin about that girl he stormed out of the room in a rage" Shada explained to me.

"Something is off about him"

"You might be right I'll go check on the girls get some rest Shada"

Shada nodded before he excused himself while I headed towards the room where I left Kali with Kisara.

But when I entered the room the two girls weren't there.

"Where is Kali and her sister?!" I demanded at the guards.

"Akanadin took them both to the subterranean battle ground"

"Excuse me?!" I roared.

Suddenly one of Aknadin's servants came over and suggested I follow him. I swore as I had no choice but to follow. He led me down through an underground cavern until I was led into the battle ground. My eyes went wide as I saw the blue haired girl, Kisara standing on a platform while Kali was trying to get out of the cage she was in. Aknadin was sitting in one of the chairs looking bored.

"Master Aknadin what is the meaning of this?!" I demanding storming towards him.

"Ah Seto I'm glad you have come these two girls possess powerful monster spirits within them and I want to see the creatures themselves into combat"

"Are you out of your mind that is Kali's sister!" I exclaimed as Kisara did nothing to defend herself. Her body shook in fear.

"Now that the pharaoh is gone a new king needs to rise"

"Now isn't the time to be talking about such nonsense!" I snapped. "His is still out there as is Seraphina!"

"She chose to betray her own family for that monster Bakura" Aknadin spat. "Not to mention she carries his child"

I had no clue where Aknadin heard this but I didn't care. What mattered was Kisara was out of harm's way as well the safety of Kali.

The guards rose the hanging platform Kisara stood on and Kali suddenly shrieked with anger. I turned to her and I saw her eyes flashing red. A second later the cage broke and Kisara's older sister stood in front of her.

"I'll protect you little sister"

"Like you can do anything little girl!" the two men who were meant to be Kisara's opponents sneered.

The insect like monster belonging to one of the men spat rope onto Kali. I summoned Duos and the and leapt in front of the girls to protect them. I used the Millennium Rod to free Kali.

"Thank you Seto" Kali said.

"Yes thank you" Kisara added.

"You two stay back" I said before turning to the men. "You two call off your monsters right now!"

"Seto don't do this!" I heard Aknadin yell.

I ignored the old man as one of the men taunted me. I then made Duos attack and my monster destroyed the chains holding the men's platforms. Both men yelled as their fell into the darkness but suddenly the platform beneath me and the girls suddenly was cut loose. Like lightning I grabbed onto one of the chains, however the girls weren't so lucky. I now hung onto the chain for dear life as Kisara grasped onto my hand with one hand while she held Kali's with the other.

One of the other men was still hanging on thanks to his creature's webs. Duos was also bound up. The man then commanded his monster to attack just as I saw Kali open her eyes. They glowed red as her did her body. Suddenly a red light shot away from her and I watched as a her own spirit monster began to form underneath me and Kisara, Kisara's eyes then glowed blue and her body was surrounded with the same blue light before a familiar roar I hadn't heard in a long time rang out.

Her spirit monster formed underneath Kali and at the same time the white dragon I had seen from my childhood was beneath us while a dragon that had scales between black and dark purple with red eyes was above it. Both dragons opened their jaws and together their attacks were released. The men's monster was destroyed and he yelled as the web that once held him broke and fell into the darkness below. Kali's dragon then used its tail to coil itself around Kisara while it took me into its claws. It flapped its wings before flying out of the pit. It landed a second later making the ground shake. A second later the white dragon landed next to it with Kali in its claws. Kali slowly crawled her way out of the white dragon's talons and the two dragons disappeared as Kali threw herself against her sister. The two siblings held onto one another before Kisara suddenly fell limp in Kisara's arms. Kali snapped at a guard to take her sister to another room. The guard came over and picked up Kisara into his arms before walking away.

"How dare you risk my sister's safety!" Kali snarled at Aknadin as he came over to us. "She is the last of my family!"

"The two of you are powerful Kali"

"I don't care about that! What I care about is my sister being safe the next time you threaten me or her you will regret it"

Kali's eyes flashed red again and she was about to storm forward when I held her back.

"Calm down Kali"

"Easier said than done" Kali growled. She then suddenly groaned before she too fell limp this time I had her in my grasps. I scooped her into my arms and was ready to take her out of this place.

"Seto" Akadin said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" I told the old man as I walked away carrying the exhausted Kali in my arms.

 **Sam's POV**

During the ride to Kul Elna I passed out. One was because I was exhausted and two I was still pissed off about Bakura. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke I find that I was in an underground place. I recognized it as the room where the Millennium Items were made. Bakura sat in front of the Millennium Stone deep in thought. He then looked to see me glaring at him.

"Oh thank Ra" my husband said before he stood up. He walked over to me and I turned my head away.

"My love"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him.

Bakura was now next to me and he sat beside me.

"Sera"

"I thought there was good in you Bakura, but it looks like I was wrong, maybe you're not under the influence of that damn demon!"

"He is" came Suzaku's voice. Bakura and I looked forward as a red glow was shining in front of us. A second later Suzaku stood before us in his human form.

"Father"

"Suzaku" Bakura said. His voice was nervous.

Suzaku stopped glowing before he walked over to me and got to his knees. He placed one hand on my stomach while the other caressed my face while he kissed my forehead. The next thing I knew I fell asleep.

 **Bakura's POV**

"What did you do to her?" I asked my father in-law.

"She needs to save her strength" Suzaku answered before he stood to his feet. "I see that demon's hold on you is stronger than I thought"

"I'm not possessed by anything" I growled. But I regretted it because Suzaku's eyes became angered.

"I know a demon when I sense one Bakura so don't argue with me for now I used a spell so your mind is clear of its influence but it's only for a few hours, I know this is not who you really are"

"I'm doing this to avenge my people Suzaku, did you not see the horrors Kul Elna experienced that night?!" I snapped now standing to my feet.

"I did see and I agree it shouldn't have happened to begin with" the beast god closed his eyes. "I heard the screams of women being raped, children being torn from their parents, men dying to protect their families"

"And yet you did nothing"

"I don't control with how things flow in Egypt!" Suzaku growled and I backed away. I really didn't want to anger him any further. Suzaku then turned to his daughter. "If I did I wouldn't have let this atrocity happened"

I turned to my wife.

"Did you make Sera's pregnancy to go like it is now?"

"Yes, as my daughter, my heart has said the demon wants the child to further use for darkness after he is tired of you and I know you don't want that"

"Absolutely not!" I agreed. "That child was conceived through love"

"Indeed it was and I know you want what's best for my daughter and in the end this demon will be defeated, and the two of you will live out the rest of your days together"

I only headed back to my wife who was sound asleep. I sat down next to her and brought her into my arms.

"I can't lose her or my daughter" I told Suzaku.

"You won't but it is up to you how you stop this demon and I believe you will stop him, until we meet again"

I watched as Suzaku then disappear. He had a point my thoughts weren't clouded by hatred and vengeance at the moment. They were only filled with love for my wife and the excitement for our child. At the thought of something wanting to use my daughter as a tool angered me.

"Damn it what have I done?" I said. I bent my face over and a tear came down my face and onto Seraphina's hair. "I'm so sorry Sera"

I then lifted her body up and I my lips against hers. And there I vowed to put an end to this, to the madness I created. I just hoped the demon wouldn't take over again before I lost everything. **  
**

**Will Bakura be able to be free of Zorc, aka Ugly!  
Read to find out!**


	57. Kul Elna

**^^  
Good friday my fellow readers!  
Here's a new chapter to start off the weekend!**

 **Seto's POV**

I stood over Kali while she slept next to her sister Kisara. I knew that Kali had a spirit monster but I never expected it to be the dragon that I witnessed earlier. The two sisters were in Kali's chambers which were close to Sera's.

"Sleep well" I said to the two sisters before I turned around to head back in the throne room. When I arrived my eyes widened to see that Seraphina's dragons had grown. They were big enough to ride on but smaller than the white and black dragons.

"I have good news our pharaoh has been found" Shimon said.

"Oh thank Ra" I uttered.

Master Aknadin was in the throne room and he looked angry. I went over to a pair of guards and told them to watch Kali and Kisara and they hurried out of the throne room. Suddenly Drogon roared and he began to walk forward.

"Where is he going?" Shimon asked as we watched the black and red scaled dragon hurry out of the throne room. I felt a nudge against my hand and I turned to see the green dragon Rhaegal looking into my eyes.

 _We know where our mother is_

My eyes went wide when I heard the dragon's voice. Trusting my gut I thought back to him.

 _Can you take some of us to where she is?_ Rhaegal gave a nod before he told me to follow him. His golden scaled brother Viserion began to walk behind us as headed towards the front of the palace.

"Seto where are you going?" Karim asked.

"Sera's dragons know where she is" I answered. I was ready to bring Seraphina back home where she belonged. It could be a matter of days or hours until she gave birth. Once outside Drogon was already in the sky flying to the south. Rhaegal then bent down and I climbed onto his back.

"Is there room for one more?" came Isis's voice.

"I think so"

Rhaegal snorted which I took was a confirmation. I helped Isis onto Rhaegal's back while Shimon got onto Viserion's. Rhaegal opened his wings before walking forward then he leapt into the air using his back legs. I held onto the emerald colored dragon's neck spikes as we flew into the air.

 **Sam's POV**

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke I felt like my strength had been restored. Snoring suddenly got my attention and I looked down to see Bakura lying in my lap. I guess all that riding finally wore him out. I didn't sense any evil coming from him so I stroked a hand through his hair. I also realized he wasn't wearing his jacket and it was on me. Seraphina's love for her husband continued to pour through my mind and actions. I could understand how much she loved him and how Bakura loved her. Bakura then grunted and his lavender eyes opened. Immediately I felt my face turn red and I pulled my hand out of his hair.

"Stroking my hair again are we?" the thief king teased with his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes before my stomach growled.

"I'll go get you something to eat the baby needs nourishment" Bakura then got to his feet and left me in the underground chamber for a few minutes. He returned a second later with some fruit.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked my husband as he handed the fruit to me.

"I'm not that hungry and you need more than I do love" Bakura reassured me. He pressed a kiss against my forehead and hunger over took me and I ate the fruit like a starved animal. As soon as I finished I felt a change in Bakura and I knew Zorc was back in control.

"Would it be alright if I had my jacket back love?" my husband asked. I nodded and stood up with his help and returned it to him. Bakura smirked before pressing another kiss against my forehead. He then put the jacket back on and headed over to the Millennium Stone. I jumped out of my skin as I saw numerous spirits suddenly swarming around the room.

"They won't harm you Sera" Bakura reassured me as he sat on the Millennium Stone. His body then began to glow an evil pink and purple color.

"You're brother just arrived"

"Bakura please don't do this your being controlled"

"BAKURA!" came the angry voice of Atem. I turned around to see my brother alive and well storming into the chamber. Ignoring Bakura's protests I ran over to Yami and threw my arms around him.

"Don't you ever scare me again damn it!" I said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sera" Yami then embraced me.

"I'm impressed Pharaoh you came here, your father didn't have the courage now kindly remove your grasp from my wife"

"Forget it" Yami said.

"Brother wait" I told Yami. Yami looked to me with a questioning look. I turned to Bakura who looked annoyed and then back to Yami.

"A demon is controlling him, please do everything in your power to free him Yami, because"

Yami then looked down and saw my swollen middle. He then looked to me in the eyes. He then pressed his forehead against mine.

"I will try for your child's sake" Yami said to me before he made me get behind him. A second later a voice yelled.

 _Mother!_

I turned to see Drogon rushing to me and I realized he was slightly bigger. Mana also came into the room out of breath.

"Drogon found me and Mana and flew us here, now Bakura let our duel continue!"

Yami then noticed the Millennium Stone.

"Is that?"

"The Millennium Stone, for years it has been guarded by the spirits who were imprisoned to create it, your father destroyed this village and captured innocent people in order for the Millennium Items to be created, I know this because I am the sole survivor of this village"

"I refuse to believe that my father did such a thing, he created the Millennium Items so Egypt could have peace"

"Then one of your guardians has been keeping secrets from you" Bakura snapped. "Without the Millennium Puzzle you can't summon the Egyptian Gods, now my spirits rip him apart!"

The spirits of Kul Elna suddenly rushed towards Yami. I got in front of my brother and held my arms out. The next thing that happened surprised me and Yami. My body suddenly became engulfed in flames and I felt the familiar feeling of shape shifting. Only this time I didn't change into a wolf. The flames continued to surround me as the song of phoenix escaped my lips. A few minutes later I was in the air a different creature, a phoenix. I was a good sized phoenix my feathers were the same color of Suzaku's, my body structure was the same as my birth fathers. In fact I was the spitting image of the beast god only I was smaller than him.

"As you see my daughter has taken her other form" came my father's voice. I turned to see my birth father standing in his human form beside me.

I never felt such power in my life and I wasn't surprised I could shape shift into a phoenix because Seraphina was half human I guess this was what Seto meant by being half human earlier. Another monster joined us and it was Mahad as the Dark Magician.

"Mahad!" Yami shouted.

"So getting destroyed wasn't enough!" Bakura snapped. "Back for round two?"

"I am here to save my king and queen"

"You don't have to put yourself in harm's way again Mahad" Yami said to our friend.

"I made a vow to protect you and Seraphina no matter how powerful our foe is" Mahad replied to my brother.

"Did our father really destroy this village to forge the Millennium Items?" Yami asked.

"Uh I can answer that!" Bakura growled. "Since I was there when it happened!"

"I am afraid it is true my king but what Bakura is failing to mention is that some people in this village were evil, I always sensed darkness within the Millennium Ring so I researched the spell used to create it, my findings were reported to your father who was surprised at what happened here in Kul Elna"

"Then my father was innocent he had no knowledge of this" Yami said.

"Are you two finished?" Bakura sneered. "Good!"

The spirits then came towards us and I shrieked and I flapped my wings sending flames out. The spirits that were touched by the flames retreated. The braver spirits threw themselves against my feathered body; however I didn't feel a thing. As this happened Bakura used his Diandiankh and Diabound showed itself in front of us. It was now uglier and bigger than ever.

"Be careful you two" Yami said to me and Mahad.

"Attack that Dark Magician now!" Bakura commanded his monster. Diabound obeyed about to use Slifer's attack. As the attack was released Mahad or Dark Magician used his wand with Dark Magic Portal which absorbed the attack and it was redirected. I flapped my wings sending a stream of fire to join Mahad's counter attack and it hit a nearby pillar. The pillar was about to fall on the Millennium Stone and Diabound caught it with its tail. Mahad attacked once more sending a blast into Diabound's eye. Bakura yelped as he held a hand over his own eye.

"You will never destroy Diabound and just you wait until you meet Zorc the Dark One"

"That is the demon that has possessed Seraphina's beloved" Suzaku explained.

"Hasan warned me about him" Yami said.

Bakura summoned a new monster Skeleton Fiend which formed around the Millennium Stone to protect it. Diabound then disappeared. Mahad used a series of blasts against the walls and ceiling of the room but Diabound remained unseen, well until it was revealed thanks to the shafts of sunlight that were made through the holes in the ceiling. I screeched as I flew my phoenix form forward and grasped onto Diabound's tail with my talons while Mahad could attack. Mahad attacked Diabound and Bakura was thrown against the wall. I used that chance to release Diabound and I flew back to Yami and my father.

"This isn't over yet" Bakura growled as he got back to his feet. "You're skills may have improved Mahad but it is still not good enough to keep me down"

Bakura then called to the spirits of Kul Elna to fuel him with their power so he could avenge their suffering. My eyes widened as Bakura began to glow red and Diabound was now back in action. Dark Magician then attacked again but Diabound blocked his attack. Then it countered with Spiral Shock Wave. Mahad was thrown back into one of the columns and I surged forward once more. However a stream of darkness shot out from out of nowhere and it hit me in the chest. I shrieked as I was thrown backwards and I felt myself returning to my human form. Bakura didn't scream my name since Zorc had such a strong hold on him. I landed in my father's arms back in my human form.

"You did well my love" Suzaku said holding me.

"Are you alright Sera?" Yami asked me.

"Yes for now" I said.

Suzaku then covered my body and his with his wings just as another attack was thrown at Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician is no more" Bakura sneered.

"Guess again!" Mana cried.

Suzak removed his wings and we both turned around to see Dark Magician Girl carrying Dark Magician towards one of the holes in the rough. Mana was in deep concentration.

"Thought you guys might need some help"

"You were always my best student" Mahad praised Mana. Mana now had her eyes back open and she blushed.

"Father help me back to my feet"

"Are you sure you wish to continue this battle in your current state?" he asked me.

"I will not give up on the man I love" I told him. "Will you stay by my side?"

"Always" Suzaku then helped me to my feet.

"Alright Bakura show us what else you have to throw at us because this battle isn't over yet!" I shouted.

 **Pretty cool that Sera turns into phoenix huh?  
I think so!**

 **Kaiba: Only two more weeks till bloodyrose's birthday!  
Me: SAM SHUT YOUR MATE UP!  
Sam: *smacks Seto on the head*  
Kaiba: OW! Damn Sam that hurt!**

 **-_-;;;;; Geez.**  
 **Don't forget to review!**


	58. Bakura's Last Stand

**^^  
Hey guys!  
Don't worry Bakura doesn't die!  
Also Kaiba shows up in this chapter after a long absence lol.**

 **Sam's POV**

I watched as Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician attacked Diabound together using various magic blasts but it was of no use. Bakura had the spirits of Kul Elna aid Diabound and two clones appeared on either side of the original. All three Diabounds then attacked but Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl fought back and the clones were destroyed. The original Diabound then unleashed Helical Shock Wave and the attack hit Dark Magician and made him going flying backwards and he slammed against a pillar. My father used his wings to protect me as Diabound made another attack towards Yami and Mana.

"If this battle keeps continuing things will not end well" my birth father said as he unwrapped his wings from around us. Then out of nowhere a sword slashed at Diabound's arm. Bakura winced in pain and I turned to see Seto, Isis, Shimon, and Karim hurrying into the chamber. Viserion and Rhaegal all roared in delight to see me before they hurried over to Drogon. The three siblings rubbed their heads against one another.

"How sweet" Bakura sneered. "So you come to aide your pharaoh!"

After a brief exchange of words with Mahad the battle was ready to resume. Isis summoned Mystical Elf and the elf appeared in front of us. She used her magic to restore Yami back his strength.

"Thank you Isis" Yami said to the only female guardian as he and Mana got back to their feet.

"It's too dangerous for you to duel without the Millennium Puzzle so let us handle Bakura" Shimon suggested.

"An excellent idea that way I can acquire three more Millennium Items" Bakura sneered.

"I maybe weakened but I will also fight I have my dragons to fight and I will summon another if I must"

Suzaku helped me to my feet. Karim first summoned Curse of Dragon, which joined Duos, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal all roared making the fins on their necks flare up and they opened their wings.

"Attack!" Karim, Seto, and I called out.

All of our monsters either spit out fire, threw a sword, or used magical energy blasts. They all formed into one synchronized blast and the attack was so fierce it made the room smoke. I coughed as I waved away smoke and when it cleared Bakura and Diabound were unarmed.

"Diabound is protected by the spirits of Kul Elna which is why your attacks have failed" Bakura taunted us. "They despise the kingdom as much as I do so as long as they remain in the village they will protect me"

Bakura then commanded Diabound to attack and Diabound released another shock wave and Mystical Elf got destroyed. Yami hurried over to Isis to make sure she was alright. Seto and my dragons tried to attack but they kept being deflected and we all were now getting weak. With each blow I felt my dragons were getting tired and I felt their pain.

"That's enough!" I roared finally having enough of this.

"Sera what are you doing?!" Yami and Seto protested.

"Sera get out of the way I don't want you to get hurt!" Bakura protested. Tears came down my eyes.

"I promised that I would free you from Zorc Bakura and I don't intend to break it now! It's time for both Diabound and that demon to experience a power that I haven't used in awhile"

I activated my Diadiankh.

"Come out Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Like in the throne room when I summoned Seiryu the others faces including my father's appeared in gasps in numerous anime split screens. The carving of Blue Eyes appeared on my Diadiankh and a beam of white light appeared behind me. The cry of Blue Eyes was heard and a second later the powerful dragon appeared.

"Impossible how can she summon the white dragon?!" Karim shouted.

"Because of my first love Jorah who died to protect me as his last gift he gave the power to control Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes attack his Diabound with White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes obeyed and the powerful attack was unleashed. However unlike the other many attacks White Lightning actually hit Diabound dead on. Bakura swore as he fell to his knees in pain.

"This ends now" Bakura growled before a swarm of spirits came towards me. My birth father called out my name but before I was even touched a golden aura appeared and it formed into Aknamkanon.

"Father!" both Yami and I called.

"I will not let you or your brother be harmed my beloved Sera" Aknamkanon said as he held his arms out. The spirits disappeared into him and Diabound got slightly weaker.

"He will lead the wandering spirits to the realm of shadows where they belong, but he will be trapped there as well" Mahad explained.

Bakura demanded that the spirits to return to him but it was use. Aknamkanon then turned to me and looked over to Yami.

"I'm so proud of you both please restore peace to our land"

"We will" both Yami and I said.

The former pharaoh then looked to Suzaku.

"It is you who must protect Sera now"

Suzaku nodded before Aknamkanon faded.

"Now it's the time to destroy Diabound!" Yami shouted. "Sera!"

"Blue Eyes you know what to do!"

"Mahad!"

Both Mahad and Blue Eyes released their attacks which formed into one and surged towards the weakened Diabound. This time the attack was successful and Diabound was destroyed. I re-summoned Blue Eyes back to my Diadiankh as I watched Bakura stand up utterly shocked. Skeleton Fiend was gone and now the Millennium Stone was unprotected.

"This isn't over, your empire will still crumble and the Millennium Items will be mine and Zorc will return!"

"He controls you my love fight him back!" I pleaded. Bakura only grunted before he collapsed and fell to the ground. For the moment I didn't sense Zorc so I hurried over to my husband.

"Father now is the time to free him!" I pleaded to Suzaku. Suzaku nodded and he walked over to where I held Bakura in my arms.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked opening up his eyes weakly.

"Freeing you finally" I told him as Suzaku bent down and he placed two fingers against Bakura's forehead. The beast god began to glow red and Bakura did the same. Bakura then began to shriek since he was in pain as Suzaku was doing his exorcism ritual. I nearly jumped when a purple shadowy mist came out of Bakura's mouth and for a moment his eyes glowed red.

"He's fighting back" Suzaku growled. I placed my hand onto my father's arm and I closed my eyes sending whatever strength I had left to help him. I heard Zorc shriek in anger and I opened my eyes to see the purple mist suddenly burst into flame. Then the flames became ashes and they fell to the ground around Bakura.

"Is it done is he free?"

"Yes he is, the dark one now can no longer touch him" Suzaku said as he removed his fingers from Bakura's forehead.

"So Bakura wasn't really the threat?" Isis asked.

"A demon by the name of Zorc had been possessing Bakura controlling his actions, fueling his mind with hatred, vengeance, even now I can sense Bakura's evil is slowly fading"

Bakura suddenly grunted before his eyes opened a little more wider.

"That was bloody painful" my husband said.

"And that would be a typical comment coming from you love" I told Bakura. I then pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry for everything" Bakura grunted before he fell asleep.

"So what now?" Yami asked as and the others came over to us.

"Can you take him back to the palace and watch him father?" I asked turning to Suzaku.

"Only if your brother agrees"

"It's fine since Bakura is no longer possessed by Zorc he can rest there"

Suzaku nodded before I stood up and pulled away from Bakura as my father scooped the thief king into his arms. Then the beast god disappeared in a flash of red light.

"So it's finally over" Mana said.

"Not yet it isn't" came the voice of Aknadin. We all turned to see Aknadin and my eyes went wide the old man was now under the control of Zorc!

"Zorc's got a new vessel you guys!" I said.

"Indeed that fool Bakura may be free but the dark one chooses his pawns well"

"Be careful all of you he's a traitor!" Shada said as he hurried to Aknadin and tried to get the Millennium Key back. But the priest fell to the ground because of his injuries.

"Have you gone mad first you try to use Kali and her sister and now this!" Seto protested.

"Kali's sister?" Yami asked turning to me.

"Earlier we found a young peasant woman named Kisara she is Kali's younger sister, she possesses the spirit of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, we brought her to the palace so Kali could be reunited with her"

"And Aknadin tried to have her and Kali killed" Seto spat.

"The time for a new king shall come to pass"

"Hold your tongue don't you utter those words in front of our current king!" Seto snapped.

Aknadin suddenly casted a spell and Seto was frozen in place. Then the rest of us were frozen. I then watched as Aknadin ranted like the maniac he now was as he swiped the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Necklace, and I turned away as the Millennium Eye was removed. When I opened my eyes Aknadin was now on the Millennium Stone and he placed all of the Millennium Items back into the stone tablet one by one. Then Aknadin called out to Zorc offering the Millennium Items. Then a shadowy form came out of the stone and hovered over Aknadin.

"Denounce your allegiance to Egypt and pledge your loyalty to me if you do this everything you desire will be yours"

I felt my heart race as I heard Zorc's voice for the first time. It was creepy. As though agreeing with me I felt the baby inside me move.

"I only have one desire which is I want my son to be the new pharaoh, my own flesh and blood Seto!"  
Everyone except me gasped.

A blast of dark energy then hit Aknadin who yelled. A second later he was transformed.

"You turned him into a monster!" I snapped at Zorc. "He was a good man until you chose to poison his mind!"

"My use for him will end soon little queen and your child will provide the continuance of this shadow game!"

"You won't get near my child!" I snapped. I felt the flames of anger spike and my body was engulfed in flames once more however I wasn't shifting. I then turned to Seto.

"Aknadin tells the truth he is your father but he is also Aknamkanon's brother which makes us cousins"

"After years of loyalty you would turn against your own family!" Seto roared. "How dare you!"  
Aknadin then smirked before sending an attack towards Yami. However a glow appeared and a second later Hasan stood in front of Yami.

"I am the protector of the pharaoh for centuries I have defended Egypt's kings as I protected the last king I shall do the same with the current"

"If you were really the protector of the pharaohs you would be protecting my son!"

A second later we were all freed and Seto came hurrying over to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist.

Hasan turned to us.

"Aknadin speaks the truth he is your father but his identity has been lost to the shadows"

"That is nonsense! Seto is my flesh and blood and that makes him royalty!"

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

After having enough I decided to fly to Egypt. I hadn't heard from Sam and I was getting worried. I had just passed an unconscious Bakura on the stairway. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and my eyes widened to see Yugi, Wheeler, Tristan, and Tea on the floor also unconscious.

"No way the geek patrol!" I exclaimed as I walked over to them. I checked their pulses and they were fine. "I guess they didn't travel all the way to Egypt just to take a nap"

It was then I saw Sam in front of the stone tablets.

"Sam!" I shouted knowing she was out cold as well. I hurried over to her and held her in my arms.

"Come on Sam please wake up"

But she didn't. I checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't hurt. I then looked to the stone tablet I had seen back in the museum as well as the other tablet with Sam's supposed past self. Suddenly the Millennium Eye began to glow and my eyes widened as images of Yugi, and other people dressed up in Egyptian attire. What blew my mind was the guy who looked like me, I mean he was the spitting image. Also he held woman with red hair and red eyes. She looked like Sam!

The guy who looked like me his eyes suddenly glowed gold.

"Perhaps he's right I should rule and the White Dragon will help me"

"Oh great now I'm hallucinating again"

 **Sam's POV**

I didn't want to do it but I slapped Seto across the face to snap him out of his trance. Seto's eyes returned to their normal color.

"Sorry Seto" I said feeling awful I just slapped him.

"It broke me out of my trance" Seto reassured me.

"I've had enough of you Seraphina!" Aknadin roared. He then shot a blast heading towards me and Drogon roared as he got in front of me and took the blast.

"Drogon!" I screamed feeling the pain he felt.

 _I am okay you must flee his is too unstable!_ Drogon said.

Suddenly a portal appeared next to me and Seto, and Akandin was now beside us. He threw me in first with Seto following and the others screamed as the portal sucked us into its vortex.

 **XP  
That damn Zorc just likes to keep coming back huh?  
Well at least Bakura is freed!  
However Zorc has other plans to be brought back. **


	59. Kali&Kisara's Choice

**Get some tissues out!  
Because two sad things happen in this chapter!  
Sam and Seto reunite. Kaiba of course lol.**

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

Okay one minute I was in the damn room with the others and now I was in what looked like Ancient Egypt. What also shocked me was that some random kids went right through me.

"This doesn't make any since those kids passed right through me!"

"Seto is that you?!" came the voice of a young woman. I looked up to see two women running towards me. One had sky blue hair and blue eyes with fair skin, while the other had some kind of dress on. Her hair was black and her eyes crimson red her skin slightly darker. She looked like Amber!

"Hold on Kisara" the black haired woman said making the blue haired woman get behind her.

"Wait I know you!" I said shouting towards the girl. "You're that girl from my vision, you're Kisara"

"Yes but who are you?" Kisara asked.

"You look like Seto, but you're not" the Amber look alike said.

"Why don't you two tell me something where are we and how come you two can see me?"

"We have no time for small talk come Kisara"

"The darkness is coming and it must be stopped, we have to warn Seto and Seraphina farewell stranger" Kisara said as she and the black haired woman hurried past me. At the mention of Seraphina I decided to follow after them.

 **Sam's POV**

"Sera wake up" I heard Seto's voice say to me. I woke to find myself in his arms.

"So she awakens" came Aknadin's cruel voice.

"You f**k off!" I snapped at the old man. "Sorry Seto"

Seto only chuckled before he helped me to my feet. We were standing on a building in the middle of a desert. I recognized this as the scene where Kisara died.

"This is where you belong Seto, Seraphina possess the power of the White Dragon which is yours for the taking"

"I will not!" Seto protested turning to Aknadin. "The White Dragon that Sera has was the last gift Jorah gave her before he died and I won't take it"

Aknadin was quiet for a second before his eyes turned towards the horizon.

"Then perhaps those two will suffice, remember they also wield the two most powerful dragons"

I turned ahead to see Kisara and Kali running towards the temple or whatever the hell it was called. Immediately I left the roof and hurried down the steps and was the first outside.

"Sera!" both Kisara and Kali called out to me. They both rushed over and they threw their arms around me.

"It's alright you two I'm sorry I worried you both"

"Kisara!" came Seto's voice. We all turned to see Seto hurrying over to us. Kisara broke away from me and hurried to Seto.

"It isn't safe for you and Kali here" Seto told the blue haired girl.

"You saved my life that night as Sera did once as well by her helping me, Jorah, and Kali, we want to return the favor"

I swore a saw a flash of movement nearby.

"Don't be fooled by their innocence Seto they wield the mighty beasts!" Aknadin shouted. Both Kali and Kisara frowned at Aknadin.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" I snapped at the old man. "You're really starting to piss me off!"  
Suddenly the ground beneath us shook.

"Zorc's resurrection has begun use the Millennium Rod to seize the White Dragon!"

The others got their items back earlier.

"I am not your son, my father left me when he pledged loyalty to the shadows, Sera let's leave!"

I nodded and I was the first to take off running with the three behind me. I saw Aknadin then leap off from the roof and he blocked our path with a hideous monster. Its body was surrounded by flames. Seto activated his Diadiankh and summoned Duos. Duos was then grabbed and the monster Aknadin summoned crushed it till it was destroyed. Seto grunted in pain clutching his chest.

"If you won't claim the girl's power I will" Akandin sneered.

"Kisara are you ready?!" Kali called to her sister. Kisara nodded before she and Kali closed their eyes. My eyes went wide as the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind us, so I was right Kali's spirit monster was Red Eyes.

"Be careful you two" Seto told the sisters.

The monster that Aknadin summoned now had the Millennium Eye on its head. Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes unleashed their attacks but Aknadin's monster evaded the attack which re-formed in the sky and the two attacks hit Kisara and Kali. The two sisters fell to the ground Kisara in front of Seto and Kali in front of me. I helped Kali back to her feet just as a two Spell Binding Circles appeared behind both dragons as did two stone tablets. Kisara's Blue Eyes roared before it was pulled into it as was Kali's Red Eyes.

"Don't do this Kali you and Kisara are too weak now"

"You saved my family's life Sera please let me be the one to protect you, now matter what Kisara and I won't let this bastard hurt you"

Suddenly a blast shot out from the Millennium Eye on the monster and it was coming towards me. Kali pushed me aside and I was thrown to the ground as the attack hit Kali in the chest.

"KALI!" I screamed as I hurried over to her. I managed to grab her before she fell to the ground. At the same another attack meant for Seto was taken by Kisara. Seto caught her as well.

"Damn it Kali what the hell were you thinking?!" I said realizing that the attack had created a horrible wound on her.

"I told you I would protect you always you now have the power to use Red Eyes"

Kali then closed her eyes and her heart stopped. I screamed as I buried my head against her chest. Tears streamed down my face as I heard Red Eyes and Blue Eyes finally being pulled into the stone tablets. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and I knew it was Seto doing this.

"I'm so sorry Sera"

Aknadin laughed and I felt anger surge through me. Seto removed his arms before he got to his feet. I didn't dare look as Aknadin was killed by his own son. However I did look to see Yami landing on the ground and getting off Drogon. My dragon still looked hurt and tired but he was fine none of the less. Rhaegal and Viserion landed beside him.

"Sera what happened?" Yami asked hurrying over to me.

"Aknadin killed Kali and Kisara" I answered as I still clutched Kali's body close to me. Yami then looked to Seto. Seto was kneeling in front of Kisara.

"Seto are you alright?"

"I've been waiting for you Pharaoh!"

"Brother that's Aknadin's voice!" I shouted just as Seto turned around. Sure enough Seto was under his father's control. Yami then looked up to see Red Eyes and Blue Eyes sealed into the stones.

"How dare you kill two innocent people" Yami snarled.

"I have now infiltrated Seto's mind since he was having trouble accepting his destiny so I decided to help him and now is the time has arrived to destroy you and your sister!"

"Seto snap out of it!" I shouted to my mate's past self.

After a brief dialogue lightning flashed in the sky and the stone containing Blue Eyes glowed. Kisara's monster appeared in the sky above Seto. Yami had no choice but to summon Mahad. Dark Magician appeared just as Blue Eyes was commanded to unleash White Lightning. Mahad countered with own attack, the attacks meet but Blue Eyes' was too powerful.

"Good luck you two!" Mahad shouted as he was destroyed. Yami fell to the ground on his knees clutching his chest.

"This reign ends now destroy Seraphina!"

Suddenly both roars of another Blue Eyes and Red Eyes was heard. Blue and Red light shined behind me and a second later my own Blue Eyes and Kali's Red Eyes hovered in front of me.

"Destroy her dragons!" Seto commanded. However Kisara's monster refused to listen it roared before flapping its wings to fly over to my dragons. All three dragons nuzzled one another's heads before intertwining their necks together. Each dragon representing each sibling. Jorah, Kali, and Kisara.

"How dare you not obey me!" the possessed Seto roared out.

The three dragons roared again before they began to dissolve away into glittering particles.

"Kisara, Kali, Jorah thank you" I whispered as Yami whispered thanks to Kisara. Seconds later Seto's eyes returned to normal and I handed Kali over to Yami as I stood up and threw my arms around him.

"You scared me damn it!" I snapped punching Seto hard against the chest.

"I'm alright now Sera" Seto reassured me as he pressed a kiss against my forehead. I then walked over to Kisara and knelt beside her. I took her hand and kissed it.

"I will never forget you my friend" I said to her before placing her hand so it rested against her chest. As Seto came over I headed back to Yami who still held Kali. However walking towards us was.

"Nice outfits" Seto Kaiba said to us.

"Mate of mine!"

"Kaiba?!" Yami said.

I hurried over to my mate and threw my arms around his neck his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's me my mate" I reassured the present day Seto.

"I know" Seto said as he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was overwhelming and it made me cry because I missed my beloved so much. The kiss didn't last long and the two of pulled apart.

"How are you here Kaiba?"

"I've been asking myself that same question I certainly didn't chose to come here, so let me get this straight this is your past life right, and that guy over there is me?" my beloved asked nodding towards his past self holding Kisara in front of the stone tablet that held Kisara's Blue Eyes.

"Yes, his name is also Seto and in this time he fought bravely by my side along with Seraphina's to save Egypt, also our father's were brothers"

"Are you telling me we're cousins?" Seto demanded at Yami.

"Yes but right now that is not the concern the same evil that wants to destroy mankind is about to come back and worse it's a demon Kaiba"

"Bakura did mention that you were married to him in your past life right" Seto turned to me. His eyes then saw my pregnant stomach and they widened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sera look closer" Yami told me. I looked down and I nearly had a heart attack my stomach was now huge and worse I was big enough to know that I would be giving birth soon.

"The demon wants to use Sera's child as a vessel"

"Like hell I'm letting that happen" Seto snapped. "Look Yugi I'm still skeptical about this whole thing but my girlfriend is stuck inside your sister's body and the only way to get back to the future is to stop this crap"

"I couldn't agree more perhaps you should stay with Kaiba for now Sera" Yami suggested.

"She'll be safe with me" my mate said placing a protective arm around me.

"Thank you Kaiba, Samara really has changed you"

"Whatever" Seto growled with a blush.

"Rhaegal!" I called to the emerald colored dragon. Rhaegal walked over to me and I commanded him to take Priest Seto and him to the palace. The dragon nodded before Yami got onto his back, Priest Seto said one last goodbye to Kisara before he joined his cousin on Rhaegal's back. The dragon then took flight and flew off in the direction of the palace. I removed myself from Seto's grasp and bent down to Kali.

"She looks like Amber" Seto said.

"Amber was her reincarnation" I said as placed a kiss against Kali's forehead.

"Viserion will you guard these two?" I asked turning to the gold scaled dragon.

 _Of course I will move them if I need to_ the dragon said to me. He used his wings to walk over to where the two sisters were.

"I think it's best if we leave Sam or"

"Mate of mine you can call me Sam remember I'm still here, I'm just in another body"

"I really was worried about you" Seto then confessed before he pulled me forward and he had me in a embrace. I actually felt a few tears.

"Seto what on earth?"

"When I saw you lying out cold on the floor in front of the tablets I thought you were dead and that scared me Samara, I can't lose you not after everything we have gone through"

I placed my head against Seto's chest.

"I'm safe my mate and things here will end soon, and then when we will return to our normal life"  
Seto didn't say anything for a few minutes. He however did kiss me and his tears went down his face.

After the kiss I wiped the tears away.

"I love you Sam so much"

"As I love you Seto" I told Seto back as I continued to calm him down and wipe his tears away.

 **T.T  
Kali and Kisara really did care for Seraphina and Seto. I hope Seto reuniting with Sam made you guys happy. Things are not over yet!**


	60. Fight for Egypt

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter for you all!  
Warning: Serious Sam ranting at the end lol.**

 **Sam's POV**

"Do you understand why you share a strong bond with your Blue Eyes?" I asked Seto turning to him. We were flying on Drogon's back heading back towards the palace.

"I think so but I'm still skeptical" Seto answered.

"That's fine mate of mine I wouldn't expect you to buy all of this but this is real where we are now" I told him. Suddenly I felt the most agonizing pain I ever felt.

"Drogon land!" I commanded the black and red scaled dragon.

 _What is it?_ Drogon demanded.

"I don't know but I feel like someone or something is taking control of my body!" I snapped.

"Sam what is it?" Seto asked as Drogon back to descend towards the ground. I couldn't answer because the pain was so awful. I had a feeling who was trying to control my body and I just hoped to god Drogon landed soon. As though he heard my thoughts Drogon landed on the sand with a thud. I hurriedly got off of his back just as I felt Zorc entering my mind.

"No I won't let you control my child!" I growled as I felt Zorc trying to gain access to the little girl inside me.

 _Your offspring is the only vessel that is pure to control now little queen since you took your husband away from me_ Zorc said in my mind.

 _Then take me not my daughter!_

 _Done_

Tears streamed down my eyes as I turned back to Drogon.

"Drogon get out of here now, take Seto somewhere save I'm being controlled!"

"SAM!" Seto shouted as Drogon took flight.

 **Yami's POV**

"Something is wrong" Isis said. We were all the entrance of the city ready to put an end to this madness Zorc was creating. The sky was dark and ominous looking. I turned to the priestess.

"What is it you see?"  
"That son of a bitch!" we all turned to see a very pissed off Bakura storming towards us.

"You should be resting you fool!" Suzaku said coming over to his son-in-law. The two stopped in front of us and Bakura turned to the beast god.

"Easier said than done Suzaku! Zorc has control of Seraphina!"

Immediately Suzaku's eyes widened and they turned into orbs of fire. I could feel the anger radiating off of the phoenix.

"I see everyone is gathered" we all heard Seraphina's voice and all looked in front of us. My sister was definitely in the control of the demon. The same purple glow Bakura had now surrounded her. Her eyes were glowing a mixture of red and pink. "I tried to use your child Bakura, but your wife insisted on using her"

"You monster" Bakura hissed. "You made me do all of those unthinkable acts! And now you want to take my wife, hell no!"

The thief king was about to storm forward but Suzaku stopped him. Zorc only sneered through Sera as the Millennium Stone suddenly appeared next to her. The stone then began to glow the same aura as Sera's before the stone shattered. Then Sera suddenly grunted and a second later she was falling into the sand and Bakura hurried and caught her.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"Zorc needed a human host so the Millennium Stone could be destroyed and his use for Sera is over"

"Is she alright?" Suzaku demanded.

"She's fine and I sense the baby is as well"

Suddenly a flash of red light shot from the sky and it the ground. The ground then crackled and gave way and a huge fire shot out of the earth.

"Get her out of here" I told Bakura.

Bakura scooped my sister into his arms and ran off with her back to towards the palace.

"I will remain here" Suzaku said. I watched in horror as a huge and evil looking creature emerged out of the earth and a few minutes later Zorc stood above us all in his true demonic form.

"Okay he's really ugly!" Mana shouted.

I had to smirk at this she was right Zorc was ugly.

"What do you want from us?!" Isis demanded.

"Ages ago I created the Shadow Realm where I had resided for centuries now that I have been released our worlds will converge and be swallowed by the darkness"

"Over my dead body!" Karim shouted. We all turned to him. "Sorry Seraphina said something like that earlier in her sleep I thought it was funny"

 _Actually that would be Sam talking_ I thought even in right now Sam's sense of humor lightened up the mood a little.

Zorc then began to shoot flames out of his serpent tail that had a mouth on it. The fire was heading towards us and Suzaku was about to act when Hasan took the blow but was unharmed thankfully.

 **Sam's POV**

When I opened my eyes I didn't feel the god awful pain I had experienced earlier.

"How are you feeling?" came Bakura's voice. I looked to my right to see my husband sitting in the chair next to my bed. I guess I had been brought back to the palace.

"Better now that son of a bitch is out of my body did he hurt the baby?" I asked now worried for the unborn child inside me.

"No she's fine" Bakura reassured me.

"I can tell a major difference in you now Bakura I told you that you were being controlled!" I told him firmly.

"You were right and I'm so sorry" Bakura then stood up and he came over to me. He then wrapped his arms around the top part of my body. " Thank you for not giving up on me"

I smirked before I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then remembered that Seto was still out there.

"Damn it!" I swore as I stood up and I released my grasp from Bakura. "Bakura as much as I was enjoying our little moment I need to make sure Seto is okay"

"The priest is fine" Bakura growled.

"I'm not talking about him, I mean Kaiba you dork!"

"What the hell is Kaiba doing? Oh never mind, but you can't be serious about going out there!"

"Bakura as much as I really have enjoyed being in Sera's body, I really miss my own and you know how important Seto Kaiba is to me"

"Fine but be careful" Bakura said. "I'll help you sneak out"

"Thanks love" I told the thief king. He flashed his signature smirk which was hot even if he wasn't evil anymore. Bakura then began to lead me out the same passageway he led us out earlier before Yami chased him. When we came outside the palace my eyes went bug eyed at the sight of Zorc.

"Holy S**T on a sandwich he's f**king huge!"

Bakura laughed at my profanity use before we continued to high tail it out of the palace. Suddenly the stone passageway we stood on began to shake and Bakura caught me before I could fall.

"What in the name of Ra?" we both asked in unison.

Exodia was now in front of Zorc and the two monsters were now fighting. I looked down to see Shimon using the Millennium Key.

"We need to move Exodia maybe be strong but Zorc is more powerful"

"Couldn't agree more!" I exclaimed as the two of us began to run like hell. Bakura had to catch me a few more times since the battle between Exodia and Zorc was making things shake constantly. A roar split the air and Rhaegal came flying towards us.

 _Get on!_ The green dragon shouted.

Both Bakura and I jumped onto his back just as the passageway suddenly cracked and then broke.

"That was a close one" I told Bakura.

"Yes it was" Bakura agreed. Rhaegal flew us close to where Yami was with the others. Yami began to protest but I shot my brother a focus-on-that-ugly-demon look. Bakura got off of Rhaegal's and the dragon took flight just as my father flew over to me.

"You definitely have your mother's stubbornness" the beast god said.

"I need for you to stay with my brother and use whatever power you have left to help him please father"

"If that is what you wish just please be careful"

"I will now go"

Suzaku flew closer to me and pressed his lips against my forehead. He then turned around and flew back to Yami. I sent Yami a nod which he returned the same before Rhaegal flew off in the direction of Drogon's scent. Rhaegal ascended higher so he wouldn't be near Zorc and Exodia fighting. My eyes went wide when Exodia was finally destroyed and I saw Shimon collapse. I ignored the tears that flowed down my face. Rhaegal flew us out of the city and I heard Drogon roaring in the distance. Rhaegal responded with a return roar before he flapped his wings and I held on as the green dragon began to speed ahead. Below Drogon was curled around Seto in a protective manner. Finally Rhaegal landed and I got off of his back.

"Oh thank god!" Seto said hurrying over to me. I threw my arms around his neck grateful to back in my mate's arms. "I was worried"

"Long story mate" I said as we both looked to where Zorc was.

"Is that Zorc?" Seto asked. "He sure is ugly"

"Damn straight" I agreed.

Suddenly lights blazed in the sky and a second later Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, and Suzaku all were in the air above Zorc. Suzaku was in his phoenix form. I then had an idea.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as I activated my Diadiankh.

"Summoning one more god to help" I replied as Seiryu's carving appeared on the ancient duel disk and a beam of blue light shot into the sky emitting from me. I felt Seiryu's desire to fight and the huge dragon god flew like the wind to aide his fellow god companions. All five gods roared at one another before Obelisk made the first move. Using his Fist of Fate Obelisk swung his fist forward and it collided with Zorc's.

"Ouch that has got to hurt" Seto and I said in unison. Suzaku and Ra both shrieked before their bodies became engulfed in flames. Ra turned into phoenix form and the two phoenixes threw themselves against Zorc's body. The demon tried to break itself free from the two raging birds of fire but to no avail. Seiryu and Slifer then opened their massive jaws and at the same they released their lightning attacks. Suzaku and Ra flew away just before the attacks hit Zorc.

I winced when he screamed in pain, then as one all five gods combined their attacks together for one more assault. Lightning mixed with fire and Obelisk's Fist of Fate. This blow definitely hit Zorc where the sun don't shine meaning his chest. I smirked hopefully with the aid of the Suzaku and Seiryu, Zorc's strength would fade. Zorc had actually fallen back into the chasm in which he came from, but a second later a fist shot out. His fist opened and darkness shot out of it covering all of Egypt.

"Okay things are now getting weird" Seto said.

"Yeah no duh" I told my mate.

Then all five gods got ready to attack before the light was gone. As one they unleashed their fury in one synchronized attack. Zorc quickly countered with a fire blast which met with the god's attack. The attacks were equal and they got canceled out. Then Zorc grabbed Obelisk and Slifer, the two gods shrieked as they were suddenly being turned to stone. I felt even more pain because I was connected to Slifer as well; Ra and Seiryu were next to be turned to stone. I actually got to my knees because their pain was unbearable for me.

"You alright?" Seto asked coming down to my side.

"I will be mate of mine I'm just feeling the pain of Slifer, Ra, and Seiryu all in one" I gasped. I looked up to see Suzaku quickly revert to his human form and he flew back towards the palace. I was grateful he was safe. A second later a familiar roar was heard and Kisara's Blue Eyes threw itself against Zorc.

"Now things are about to get interesting" Seto said as he helped me up.

Suddenly the solar eclipse that Zorc created began to shine rays of light. Then my eyes went wide just as Zorc's serpent like tail grab Blue Eyes into its fangs. Blue Eyes then was turned into stone and it got shattered.

"That does it!" Seto snapped. "Sam I'm ready to show this punk not to disrespect Blue Eyes!"

"I couldn't agree more" I said.

The two of us then got onto Drogon's back and the black and red scaled dragon took flight. Rhaegal flapped his wings and joined us in the air. Then Viserion joined us.

 _I have moved Kali and Kisara into a safe place_ the golden scaled dragon reassured me. The sun was now back into the solar eclipse as we flew towards the city. Rhaegal and Viserion were about to attack Zorc when I told them not to that they would only be wasting their strength. Once in the city Zorc was still on his rampage and many buildings were on fire. We landed on a roof and Seto and I got off Drogon's back.

"No one likes a bully especially me" Seto said. Then the two of us saw two peasant boys running for their lives.

"Boys you know what to do!" I told the dragon brothers. The three of them nodded before they took flight and Drogon managed to get the two brothers onto his back and out of harm's way just as Seto and I leapt from the building and landed in front of Zorc.

"If you want to pick on someone pick on us!" Seto snapped at Zorc and his wrist glowed and a duel disk appeared.

"Holy crap" Seto said before he drew a card and summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now seriously mate I can't let you have all the fun" I teased before using my Diadiankh to summon Blue Eyes and Red Eyes.

"Your Ancient Egyptian counter-part already tried that and failed what makes you think your fate will be any different?" Zorc taunted us.

"Listen Zorc!" Seto said pointing a finger at him. "I've been smacking around virtual monsters since I could talk in fact my first words were Neutron Blast Attack!"

I sweat dropped my mate could be a drama queen sometimes or well drama king lol.

"You shouldn't have stayed in your world your cards and holograms are useless here"

"Seto let's show him not to mess with us"

Seto smirked before he summoned his two other Blue Eyes White Dragons and Polymerization was used to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto then tossed me a card and I caught it. I arched an eyebrow.

"Use that to make another cool hybrid of Red Eyes and Blue Eyes like you did before"

I smirked before activating New Moon and I called upon the power of balance from the Millennium Scale. Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes roared before they began to form into one dragon. Only this time it wasn't Red Eyes White Dragon, but Blue Eyes Dark Dragon. Blue Eyes Dark Dragon had the physical form of Blue Eyes but its scales were the color of Red Eyes. The dragon's attack was 5400 the same as Red Eyes White Dragon.

"Let's show this creep how we handle it back home Neutron Blast Attack Boys!"

"White Fire Blast!" I commanded Blue Eyes Dark Dragon.

Both dragons attacked and they formed into a perfect synchronized beam of power. The attack hit Zorc which made him go flying backwards and he slammed against the city wall. Zorc then unleashed his own beam of fire and our dragons countered. As this happened I swore I felt contractions but I suddenly looked above and I swore when I saw the real world or present appear in the sky. I tuned out Zorc's taunting, this battle had made a portal between this world and the present. Suddenly I saw a familiar figure flying down towards us.

"KAIBA!" Yami shouted. Kaiba looked to see Yami.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Seto exclaimed. "He's nuts!"

"You know what you have to do!" Yami shouted out.

A stream of energy shot out of my mate and he collapsed just as Yami merged with Blue Eyes Ultimate to form Dragon Master Knight, hey that's what I'm going to call it okay?!

I commanded Blue Eyes Dark Dragon to unleash its fury and it obeyed by combining its White Fire Blast with Dragon Master Knight's Dragon Saber Blast attack. Zorc unleashed another attack and the attacks hit one another and made a huge ball of light when they collided. The light hit Dragon Master Knight and it became history while Blue Eyes Dark Dragon remained. When the light faded my fused dragon flew to the ground and waited for me to get onto its back.

"Yami help me!" I shouted to my brother. Yami grunted and he stood up as he helped me get Seto up. Seto had woken up and the three of us got onto my dragon's back. I then kicked the hybrid in the sides before it took flight.

"He's still here?!" Seto protested as we saw Zorc was still alive.

"Surrender Pharaoh, it's over you and your sister have failed"

"F** off!" I snapped at the demon. "By the way you're ugly as hell!"

Seto smirked at my comment. Yami did as well.

"We won't surrender and the realms won't belong to darkness"

"Too little too late" Zorc sneered before he released his attack upon us.

"Move Blue Eyes!" I commanded my dragon. Just as my dragon flew out of the way something took the hit meant for us. My eyes widened as did Yami's. Hasan's mask broke off revealing Shadi. This was the first time I ever seen Shadi.

"Pharaoh, Sera, the two of you must never surrender to the darkness, the light of hope will soon arrive bearing the information you need"

Then Shadi was destroyed. Yami screamed and Seto hurriedly wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't be an idiot it's too late for your friend" Seto said.

"That does it!" I snapped. I got Zorc's attention.

"Yeah that's right I got your attention ugly! First you poisoned the mind of Bakura and with him under your control he did horrible things! Second because of you Kisara and Kali were killed when they tried to protect me and Seto! Thirdly, you dared to use my child! Fourth you turned the gods into stone! Fifth you killed off several guardians who were also our friends! Six and finally you just killed another friend one who was dear to my brother I've had enough!"

It was then I threw myself off of my dragon's back much to Seto and Yami's protests. My body became engulfed in flames and soon I was in my phoenix form. My whole body glowed with fire as I flapped my wings.

"Its time your reign ended and it ends now!" I shrieked.

 **XP  
I wouldn't want to be Zorc when Sam's mad XD.**


	61. Zorc's Defeat

**Time for Zorc to go bye,bye! XD**

 **Yami's POV**

"Okay I had no idea your sister could turn into a phoenix" Kaiba said to me.

"She is half human and is the daughter of the beast god Suzaku" I explained to Kaiba. I watched as the flaming phoenix shrieked before the flames surrounding her body flared up even more. Then she flew forward like the speed of sound, her body now a fiery inferno. The phoenix then came upon Zorc and its mouth opened and a beam of red light mixed with fire was unleashed upon Zorc. The demon screeched as the flaming phoenix flew away and several orbs of fire fell towards the desert sand. When they touched the sand my eyes went wide as Shimon, Shada, and Isis were back. Blue Eyes Dark Dragon then began to fly downwards to where Seraphina landed in her human form.

 **Sam's POV  
**  
As soon as I returned to my human state I was dizzy as hell.

"Easy does it love" Suzaku said as he caught me.

"Hey Pops" I greeted the beast god.

Suzaku chuckled as Blue Eyes Dark Dragon landed on the ground and Yami and Seto got off of his back.

"You did well Sera thank you" Yami said as he came over to me and my father.

"Where is Bakura?" I asked noticing that my husband was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here!" Bakura yelled. The thief king came to a stop next to Suzaku and stopped so he could catch his breath.

"You will pay for burning me!" Zorc roared.

"I am ready to kick his ass" I growled. Zorc looked badly burned but he still wasn't ready to surrender.

"I couldn't agree more" Bakura agreed. "I'll get the dragons to take the revived guardians back to the palace and you can show this bastard not to mess with the daughter of Suzaku"

Bakura then pressed a quick kiss against my forehead before barking orders at the dragons. Drogon got Shimon onto his back while Rhaegal and Viserion did the same with Isis and Shada. Bakura then got onto Drogon's back and the dragon brothers opened their wings and took flight back to the palace.

"Surrender mortals your reign is over!" Zorc demanded.

"Never!" Yami shouted before he collapsed to his knees.

"Pharaoh!" came the shout of Yugi.

"Oh great the nerd herd comes" Seto muttered. I shot Seto a shut up look as the others finally landed next to us. They literally had flown all the way here lol. Suddenly Zorc held a claw out and a beam of fire came towards us. Blue Eyes Dark Dragon flew itself into the air and released its White Fire Blast. The attacks collided and the others were spared.

"Uh oh" Joey said and we all noticed Bakura's former men surrounded us.

"Great first the Lord of Darkness now these guys!" Joey complained.

"Do you guys have any suggestions?" Tea asked Yugi and me. As though to answer her questions their wrists glowed white and a second later they all wore duel disks.

"Hope that answers your question Tea!" I said with a smirk. "When in doubt put your faith in the Heart of the Cards as I always say"

"Well said Sam" Yami agreed as Yugi summoned Dark Magician. Joey brought out Red Eyes Black Dragon with Fire Sorcerer and Super Roboyarou coming out to join the fun. Blue Eyes flew away from Zorc who was still recovering from its attack. The robes of Bakura's men fell off and they were zombies.

"Holy crap!" Tristan, Joey, and I shouted in unison.

One by one our monsters attacked and just as the zombies were destroyed, more appeared.

"What are we going to do they keep attacking" Tea said.

"Perhaps I can help" Dark Magician Girl suggested as she appeared next to Dark Magician.

"All of you help the Pharaoh he needs you"

With Joey's help he and I helped Yami to his feet. He was now very weak and I swore as I felt contractions starting.

"Sam what is it?" Seto demanded.

"I think I'm about to go into labor so we need to finish Zorc off now"

Just as I said this Zorc released another fireball at Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They flew out of harm's way. Sure enough it was contractions of labor starting. However my water hadn't broke yet. I breathed through them just as Zorc shot another blast and everyone's monsters except mine and Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl were destroyed.

"Damn this is painful!" Tristan yelped as his life points.

"Guys the only way to defeat ugly up there is Yami's name" I said. The contractions were seriously starting to get to me.

"She's right remember the symbols we saw earlier perhaps if we all focus the symbols might appear on the back of the cartouche" Tea suggested.

"It's our last chance" Yami agreed.

I smirked before placing my hand over Yami's. In it he held his cartouche that Tea gave him. The others then placed their hands on top of mine.

"It's too late for you all!" Zorc snapped before he unleashed another fire attack.

"Sorry Zorc not gonna happen!" Seto said as he used Ring of Defense to protect us.

"Thanks love!" I said to Seto who replied with a smirk. The fire attack hit Ring of Defense making a blast emit from the collision and Seto ducked from the debris. I then focused my attention back to the task of hand. I had seen this episode plenty of times to memorize the symbols. My eyes were now closed in deep concentration. Zorc must have thrown another attack at us because I heard Blue Eyes roar and unleash another White Fire Blast to protect us.

I held back a cough as I sensed the smoke was clearing. Finally I felt a large amount of light and hope coming from the cartouche and it was then I opened my eyes and backed away from Yami. The others had been thrown backwards during the last attack from Zorc. My hand was now off of Yami's.

"Yugi! Sera it worked it's my name!" Yami exclaimed as he held up his cartouche.

"What?No!" Zorc protested.

"Pharaoh can you read the symbols?" Tea asked.

"Yeah do you know your name now?" Yugi added.

"Yes my ancient name has been revealed I am King Atem!"

Atem lifted his hand up with his cartouche and it glowed white. I then lost my footing and Seto caught me.

"Easy and breathe through your contractions Sam"

"Easier said than done Seto" I teased my mate but I did as he said.

Atem then called out to the Egyptian Gods to be revived and red, blue, and gold lights shot out from Yugi's deck and went into the sky towards the statues of the Egyptian Gods. The orbs went into each statue while a blue orb came out of nowhere and entered Seiryu. My father then used his wings to fly back into the air and he returned to his phoenix form.

"The gods were powerless against me" Zorc snapped.

"Yes but there was something I didn't do last time merge them together!"

We all watched in awe as Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk fused together as one to form the Creator of Light. The Creator of Light opened her eyes and beams of light shot out of them. All of the zombies were destroyed with the aid of Suzaku and Seiryu, their attacks were formed with hers and a beam of light mixed with lightning and fire hit Zorc. Zorc screamed as he was engulfed by the attack and he was then destroyed. I smirked glad it was finally over. The darkness that hung over Egypt began to clear and the others cheered. Blue Eyes Dark Dragon then disappeared its job finished as did Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician.

"Seto you might want to move away" I told my other half. "Trust me on this"

Seto nodded before he did as I suggested. A second later my water broke and immediately Drogon landed on the ground.

"Sorry but as you can see my wife is about to give birth so move it!" Bakura snapped at everyone as he scooped me into his arms.

"WHAT?!" the others protested.

"Bakura" Atem said.

"What is it?" the thief king asked to my brother.

"I want to witness the birth if that is alright"

"Fine with me she might need you"

"I'll meet with all soon" Yami said as got onto Drogon's back first. Bakura got on a second later and Yami gently nudged Drogon to take flight.

 **In Sera's Chambers**

"Ra damn it this f**king hurts!" I swore as I breathed through another contraction.

"You're close my love" Suzaku said to me. He would be the one to make sure the birth would go smoothly. In fact he would was the one who helped Seraphina's mother deliver her.

"How far dilated is she?" Atem asked Suzaku.

"She's ready"

"You could have said something old man!" I snapped at my birth father. "Giving birth is a bitch!"

"That's because they don't have pain killers back here in Egypt my love" Bakura said to me. This earned him a slap on the head.

"You're not the one who is suffering from the god awful pain!" I snapped at him before I began to push.

This routine would go on for what seemed like hours but it was only 45 minutes. Bakura and Atem both wiped sweat off of my face as I continued to push.

"Thank Ra" I said as I heard the cries of the little girl I only carried inside me for a few days. After she was cleaned of blood and birthing fluid, Suzaku brought my daughter well Sera and Bakura's daughter over to me. It was then I felt the same pulling sensation that I had experienced before I was brought her and a second later I was now hovering over Sera.

 _Thank you Samara for all you have done_ a voice I never heard before spoke to me. It was female and I knew it belonged to Seraphina herself.

 _I am honored to be your reincarnation Sera live your life well with Bakura and your daughter she's cute by the way_ I said back to my past self. Seraphina chuckled before I used that chance to leave the room and I wished Bakura goodbye in my thoughts.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

 **Atem's POV**

"I bet you are glad to have your own body back" Atem said to me we stood over some of the ruins of the palace courtyard.

"Damn straight what did Sera and Bakura choose to name their daughter?"

"Daenerys Firestorm"

I smirked at that.

"The name suits the little one well I'm glad she was born healthy she has a good life ahead of her, she had Bakura's white spiky hair"

"And Sera's eyes no doubt she will be a fiery whirlwind just like her mother and you"

I laughed just as Priest Seto came over to us.

"My pharaoh who is this beautiful young woman?"

"You can see me?!" I yelled shocked.

"Seto my friend this is Samara she is a dear friend of mine and is Seraphina's reincarnation"

"I can see why she looks like Sera" the priest then came over and he picked up my hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you my lady"

 _Tell that guy to get the hell of you_ Seto said through our mating bond. _I don't care if he's my past self_  
I chuckled just as Seto lowered my hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Seto" I told the priest. He actually blushed before saying.

"It's not going to be easy but this kingdom will return to its former glory"

"And you will see to it that occurs" Atem said. Atem's cousin turned to him in surprise.

"What?"

"I will be leaving this world behind and you will take the throne, so let it be written, let it be done"

"But I, but you, but after everything we've been through this kingdom needs a strong leader to move the people ahead"

"Which is you what better way to lead this nation" I said to Seto. The Priest looked to me and his face turned red even more. I simply smirked just as Atem turned to me and the others. He then turned back to his cousin.

"Trust the light in your soul" I told Atem's cousin.

"The light in my soul?" Priest Seto asked in unison. I nodded and I could hear the roar of a Blue Eyes.

"As proof to your right to the throne please preserve my father's dream and maintain peace in Egypt"

Atem said as he handed over the Millennium Puzzle to his cousin which he took. Then Atem began to turn ghost like and I used this chance to do one last thing. I pressed a quick kiss against Priest Seto's cheek before I leapt hurried after Atem.

 _Mother!_

I turned to see Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal hurrying over to me. However they stopped when they realized I wasn't Sera.

 _Wait who are you?_ Drogon asked.

 _Idiot she's our mother's reincarnation you weren't listening to her talking with Seto and Atem!_ Rhaegal fussed at his older sibling.

 _I must go my little ones_ I told the three dragons.

 _Must you leave we will be alone_ Viserion said.

 _No we won't brother I have a feeling we will always be with this pretty female_ Drogon reassured his brother.

I pressed a kiss against each of their heads before I went to join the others. Mana actually saw me and I waved to her.

"Ready to get out of here?" I asked everyone.

"Yep" Seto said as he came over to me. He then kissed my forehead. "It's good to see you back in your own body"

I smirked before we all flew off the ground and we headed into the sky towards where the Millennium Puzzle had been hanging over in the sky back to the 21st century where we belonged.

 **Gah now I'm getting teary eyed since this fic is almost over. However I'm pleased to announce that Bakura and Sera's story will be made and it is called "Burning Fire"**

 **The original Daenerys belongs to George R. R. Martin.**


	62. The Final Test

**So Sam and the others have returned to the present. But someone else has returned with them.  
Enjoy the chap!**

 **Sam's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around to see I was in the room where the tablets had been. I sat myself up just as the others were beginning to wake. However besides Tea, Seto, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey there was one more person who didn't belong with us here and it was Bakura. Immediately I knew he had his own body and I rushed over to him. The Millennium Ring wasn't around his neck.

"Bakura wake up" I said to the thief king gently shaking him. I actually was holding him in my arms.

"Sam is that?" Yugi asked as he noticed who I was holding.

"Yes it's Bakura and not Ryou I don't understand why he's back here, he should have remained behind in his own time"

I actually felt angry tears come down my face. This wasn't fair to him to be trapped here again after he just witnessed the birth of his child. Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Atem bent down beside me.

"I'm sure there is a reason why he has returned Samara do not blame yourself for this"

"This isn't fair for him Atem! I worked so f**king hard to free him from Zorc and he gets ripped away from Sera and Daenerys it just isn't right!"

Bakura then moaned before he slowly opened his eyes. Atem decided to stand up and go to the others as the thief king came to.

"Where am I? Samara?" Bakura then looked around and he sat up his eyes held shock when he realized he was back in the 21st century.

"I'm so sorry Bakura I swear to god I thought you wouldn't come back! You don't belong here god damn it!" I slammed a fist against the floor.

"SAM!" Seto yelled as he hurried over to me.

"Samara" Bakura said to me in a calm and kind voice. He then hugged me. "You did everything you could so please don't blame yourself for my return here, after all you did keep your promise to me and for that I am grateful"

He then pressed a kiss against my forehead before he helped me up. The others shot him a look.

"It's rude to stare you fools I'm not evil anymore but don't expect me to join your fan club" Bakura said to them in a cool voice.

"I wish you stayed"

"Joey shut up!" I snapped at the blonde.

"Yugi you're going to need this" Seto then tossed Atem the Millennium Eye. Atem caught it and Bakura turned to Seto.

"That's the pharaoh Kaiba and he has a name"

"Whatever" Seto replied to the thief king.

We all then decided to get the hell out of there but as we came to the stairs Ryou blocked the way.

"Where am I?" the poor guy asked. He then fell forward and Bakura rushed over and grabbed his host into his arms.

"The fool forgot to eat" Bakura said before removing the Millennium Ring from around Ryou's neck. "I no longer need that Atem"

Atem nodded before taking the Ring and Joey and Tristan took Ryou from Bakura so they could help him outside. Tea followed afterwards leaving me behind with Atem, Seto, and Bakura.

"It appears one final task must be done" Bakura said turning to Atem. "Don't you agree pharaoh?"

"I think you're right that might be the reason why you are back in this time"

Atem then turned to retrieve the Millennium Key and Scale from the floor. I went over to his side.

"The tablet says that Seto went on to rule Egypt and kept my father's promise"

"Doesn't it say he got married?" Bakura asked. I shot the thief king a death glare and he smirked.

"I'm heading outside see you out there Sam" Seto said as he left the room.

"You're mate's attitude certainly hasn't changed in 5,000 years" Bakura said as I came back over to him. I smirked at the thief king.

"That's my mate for you"

 **Outside**

Once outside the Ishtars met up with us. They didn't seem surprised to see Bakura back.

"Now that your memories have been recovered Samara and Atem, there is one last task" Ishizu began.

"I bloody knew it" Bakura growled. "OW!"

I had punched the thief king on the head for interrupting Ishizu.

"That hurt woman!"

I gave Bakura a look that made him nervous and I saw Seto trying to hide a laugh.

"Now that our family task is complete the Millennium Items are ready to be gathered in their final resting place" Marik continued.

"Yes they must be sealed away forever so Bakura and I can enter the spirit world'

"Does that mean you will have to leave?" Tea asked.

"I'm afraid so Tea" Atem said looking to her. "This will be the final task in my mission"

"So my pharaoh are you ready for this one last task?" Ishizu asked.

"As Sam always says bring it on"

 **On Boat**

After we all left the tablet sanctuary we all headed to the docks where we were ambushed by Solomon, Mokuba, and Duke. Ishizu explained that back in Egypt boats were believed to be vessels to transport sprits to the world beyond, in the west was where the Millennium Stone was waiting for us. Bakura was asleep in a room of his own, he and Ryou met up earlier, and the poor guy almost fainted. Bakura only found this annoying but he made sure his host was taken safely back to his room. I was now standing on the deck with the others watching the sun set over the Nile. Marik and Ishizu earlier explained in order for Atem to move on into the spirit world with Bakura was for him to face a worthy opponent and lose. And that meant a duel, a very important one.

"It's weird to see Bakura walking around" Joey said.

"It is" I agreed.

"It seems just like yesterday we were on a boat like this heading to Duelist Kingdom" Joey added.

"I was never a fan of that arc anyway" I stated. "Besides at first I actually had a crush on Atem"

"Sam!" Yugi exclaimed before laughing. I saw Atem appear next to Yugi. His face was rather red.

"I bet if I wanted to I could kick the pharaoh's butt" Joey said. I only sweat dropped at Joey's comment.

"Like you could try" Bakura stated as came to join us on the deck.

"What did you say?!" Joey snapped. Tristan held him back reminding the hot headed blonde that he was talking to a 5,000 year old thief. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Are you alright you look deep in thought" Bakura asked me.

"I am someone needs to face Atem"

"Well I can't bloody do it that's for sure and besides I would only get my ass kicked like you occasionally say"

This got me and him to smirk and chuckle.

"Bakura's right Wheeler you're a joke" Seto said coming over to Yugi. "I've been waiting for this moment for years I challenge you to the ultimate duel"

"Must he be a drama queen?" Bakura whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea" I replied sweat dropping again.

"Hey I was first Rich Boy!" Joey stormed forward but Bakura and I hurriedly got in front of both men.

"Calm your ass down" I told Joey.

"You want to duel Atem" Yugi told Seto. "It would be him you would be dueling not me Kaiba, it does makes sense after all you and Atem have shared a rivalry since he's came to this world, so I know who the perfect opponent is and that would be Sam" Yugi then turned to me.

I looked to Yugi as though he lost his damn mind. Everyone was also in shock.

"Samara you are the Girl on Fire and you share the same title as I do, and you are Seraphina's reincarnation it should be you to send Atem back"

"But Yugi you're the one who is supposed to do it not me!" I protested my face now red as hell.

"Samara it makes sense" Bakura said and I turned to him. "You are the best duelist I know and you will win"

"That's it!" Seto shouted before storming past Bakura and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his jacket.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch my girlfriend give her title away to your imaginary friend!"

"Drop him Rich Boy!" Joey protested.

"This is something I know Samara must do and deep down you know it too"

Seto looked annoyed before he released Yugi finally.

"Samara will your deck be able to face up to his?" my mate asked me.

"Yes it will" I answered. "I accept this task Yugi for Atem and Bakura's sake"

 **Later**.

Seto had to do some business so he wasn't in the room with me that I was sharing with him, Mokuba had one next door.

"You will be fine tomorrow" Bakura reassured me. The thief king wanted to hang out before he went to bed.

"Easier said than done my friend"

"Since when did the Girl on Fire lose her confidence?" Bakura teased. I chuckled I had to admit Bakura was funny since he was no longer evil.

"There's the Samara I know" Bakura then brought me into hug. I then wrapped my arms around him as well.

"You've been the one person in this world who never lost faith in me Samara, even in the moments of when you should have hated me your were kind, you are a true friend"

"Huh? So I'm not the love of your live anymore?" I teased.

"I will always care for you Sam, but you know that my heart yearns for Seraphina and yours belongs with Kaiba though his attitude could use some work"

"You're right on that one"

"He's a good man Samara, and if he hurts you I'll come back to haunt his ass personally"

I burst out laughing at this and Bakura chuckled before he stood up. He pressed a kiss against my forehead before he left. A second later another knock rapped on the door and I called for whoever it was to come in.

"Is now a bad time?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing up Yugi shouldn't you be focusing on a strategy to help Atem?"

"I think Atem knows what to do Sam, he just wants to talk to you"

The Millennium Puzzle then glowed and Atem stood in Yugi's place.

"Samara tomorrow will be a tough duel for all of us"

"It won't be easy either as much as I want you to go into the spirit world, I don't want to see you leave either"

A single tear slid down my face.

Atem walked forward and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"You have been a true friend to me Sam and I will miss you"

Atem then pulled me into a hug and I threw my arms around his neck. I let the tears slide down my face knowing as the two of us embraced.

 **Next Morning.  
**  
I actually got some sleep after going to bed near eleven. I was busy focusing on my own strategy how to beat Atem. When Seto came back to the room I had been still down in the dumps and my mate suggested he help me with my deck. He and I worked on a good strategy and now I was ready. The ship docked and we were now all walking through the trap door that led to the Shrine of the Millennium Stone.

"I'm glad Kul Elna turned into a pretty landscape" Bakura said as we followed Ishizu. The others were excited for the upcoming duel while I was nervous.

I flashed Bakura a kind smile. Ryou decided to stay close to the others since he was still scared of his host.

"If you dorks start holding each other's hands I'm out here"

I chuckled at Seto's rant.

"I didn't come here to listen to your lame friendship speeches"

"Whatever Rich Boy you're lucky Sam is here or else I would kick your ass"

However this earned Joey a smack on the head.

"SAM! THAT HURT!"

"Then don't insult my mate Joey" I told the blonde firmly. Bakura and Seto had smirks on their faces while the others sweat dropped. We finally entered the cavern where the Millennium Stone was. In front of it was the Eye of Wdjat.

"This is it the resting place of the Millennium Items" Bakura said. "It has changed in 5,000 years and honestly I like the way the room is laid out"

"Glad it's meets to your satisfication" Marik said. Bakura only rolled his eyes as Yugi looked to me. We both nodded and headed towards the Millennium Stone. I was wearing the same outfit I wore yesterday and my hair was loose. Ishizu came over to the Millennium Stone and the three of us kneeled in front of it. Ishizu crossed her arms over her chest before she said the ritual was done and the Millennium Items were ready to be placed back into the stone.

"Do you two accept the terms of this ritual?" She asked us. Yugi nodded and I got up as he did. Together the two of us placed each Millennium Item in its proper slot. The Millennium Puzzle was last to be placed into the stone. The Eye of Wdjat then began to shine and Yugi and I activated our duel disks at the same time. I then turned to Yugi and watched as Yugi's shadow began to separate and it showed two figures instead of one. A minute later Yugi and Atem were split into two.

Atem now stood next to Yugi. Atem and Yugi nodded before he left the platform. Atem and I looked to each other before we both turned and headed towards our dueling spots. As I walked several tears slid down my face. I then came to a stop before I turned to Atem. We both placed our cards into our duel disks and our life points were set at 4000.

"It's time to duel!" we both said in unison.

 **And the final showdown begins with Sam and Atem. Will Sam prevail stay tuned to find out!**


	63. Final Duel Part 1

**Round 1 of Atem vs Sam enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I watched as Atem started the duel off with discarding one card and summoning The Tricky in attack mode. I remembered this card because I used it myself from time to time. Atem placed a card face down and his turn ended.

 _I wonder what you're planning Atem_ I thought. I looked down to my hand and smirked.

"I'll start things off with Cyber Dragon in attack mode it's special ability lets me to special summon it if my opponent has a monster on the field and I don't"

I placed Zane's signature monster on my duel disk and the huge snake like dragon appeared.

"He maybe powerful now but I have a feeling you're planning something so to be safe I'll play two cards face down and my turn is done"

"You should have attacked me with your dragon Sam when you had the chance now I can destroy Cyber Dragon especially if I use this"

Atem held up Mage Power. The others had worried looks while I only smirked. The Tricky's attack points went to 2500 and Atem commanded it to destroy Cyber Dragon. His monster came rushing towards mine.

"Not so fast my friend I reveal Swords of Revealing Light!" I shouted as my first face down was revealed.

The Tricky had no choice but to go back to Atem's side of the field. The glowing swords appeared and surrounded themselves around him.

"Nice move Sam!" Joey shouted.

 **Seto's POV**

"They're both evenly talented" Bakura said. He stood next to me.

"Yes they are and Samara has to be careful since the Pharaoh has the Egyptian God cards"

"Samara also has the two Beast God cards as well Seto" Mokuba added.

I nodded because Mokuba was right. Sam and I talked through a strategy I just hoped she would pull this off in the end.

 **Sam's POV**

"That was a well thought out move Sam but just because I can't use my monsters to attack, doesn't mean I can't use yours"

"Uh oh" I said as Rebellion was played. Cyber Dragon turned to me and used its tail to attack. I winced as my life points dropped to 1900. However I simply smirked.

"Good move Atem" I told the pharaoh. "But just because my life points are lowered doesn't mean I can't turn this duel around in my favor"

"Then I wish you good luck" Atem said. I made a new draw and played Red Medicine which increased my life points by 500.

"You might remember this magic card" I told Atem as I showed Ancient Rules.

"Indeed I do" Atem said with a smirk.

I used Ancient Rules but it wasn't Blue Eyes White Dragon I summoned but Stardust Dragon.

"That thing is really cool" I heard Duke say as Stardust appeared behind me.

"If I tried attacking now with Stardust both of our monsters would go to the graveyard so for now I place another card face down and my turn is done"

"Good but I think it's my turn"

Atem then played the magic card Bounce.

"Oh crap" I said knowing what this card could do.

"You're Stardust Dragon can't attack me for three turns and your monster won't be here by the time those three turns are over" Atem told me simply.

"We shall see about that my friend" I said as Atem ended his turn. I needed a really good monster in defense mode because in his next turn Atem would bring out Obelisk. I made a quick draw and I actually laughed at the monster I just drew.

"Millennium Shield should help me for a little while" I said as I played my new monster in defense mode.

Atem had a pleased look on his face. "However I think another face down might be in handy for what is about to come next"

Atem drew before sending The Tricky to the graveyard in order to activate Tricky's Spell 3. This allowed Atem to summon three Tricky tokens for the many monsters I had on the field.

"I now sacrifice my three tokens to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

 _Sam be careful!_ Seto shouted in mind as I watched the three tokens disappear and Atem placed Obelisk onto his duel disk. The ground behind Atem glowed blue cracks before Obelisk himself appeared behind him.

"Obelisk attack her Millennium Shield with your Fist of Fate!" Atem commanded. Obelisk obeyed and it's fist glowed blue before it pushed it forward. Millennium Shield took the hit and because it was in defense mode my life points were safe for now.

"Sam hang in there!" Tristan and Joey shouted.

"Atem means business here" Yugi said simply. I closed my eyes and hoped to god I drew one of the cards I needed most right now. I made the new draw and opened my eyes. Yes!

"I'm afraid Obelisk is about to be destroyed Atem because now I play Melodies of Life!"

"Nice work Sam!" Mokuba shouted while Seto smirked. My life points went to 7400 and was ready to bring out an Egyptian God card myself.

"Melodies of Life also allows me to summon any monster from my deck without the need of a sacrifice show your true power Slifer!"

Atem's eyes went wide as I played Slifer onto my duel disk and Slifer'r roar was heard as a red glow appeared to my right and the shadow of Slifer was seen moving its coils around the room before Slifer appeared and my favorite Egyptian God came to life behind me. Slifer's coils wrapped themselves around me as it opened its wings and mouth.

"As you know Slifer receives 1000 attack points for each card I hold in my hand and I have 5"

Slifer's attack points went to 5000 as Atem had a worried look on his face.

"Slifer attack Obelisk now with Thunder Force Strike!" I commanded.

Slifer obeyed by opening its first mouth and it unleashed its attack. The attack hit Obelisk dead on and Atem winced as Obelisk was sent to the graveyard. I don't know how many life points Atem had left but I knew this duel wasn't over just yet. Slifer's attack made the whole room smoke and when it finally cleared Atem sure enough had some life points left but they were low as hell.

"Well done Samara but this duel is far from over" Atem said with a smirk.

 _What on earth he is smirking for?_ I thought.

"I have Kaiba to thank for this next move I play Magical Trick Mirror!"

"Oh crap" I said as the magic card was played.

"You know what this card allows me to do Sam I think I'll use Melodies of Life!"

I swore as Atem's life points rose.

"Next I'll play Card of Sanctity"

"Damn it" I said as I made another draw and my Slifer's attack rose to 6000.

"Since you brought out your own Slifer I think it would should even with my own"

"Samara watch out!" I heard Yugi protest as Atem's Slifer appeared and roared eager to fight.

"Since both of our god cards are equal they both get destroyed go Slifer attack hers with Thunder Force Strike!"

Atem's Slifer obeyed and it unleashed Thunder Force Strike.

"Sorry Atem but I'm safe for one turn!" I shouted revealing Scapegoat. The four sheep tokens appeared and one got destroyed.

 **Seto's POV**

"Wow this duel is pretty much at a standstill" Mokuba stated next to me.

"That's because both the Pharaoh and Samara are equally talented duelists" Bakura said.

"You are Bakura right?" I asked looking to him.

"Yes if you hadn't noticed Kaiba my hair is a lot spikier than my host Ryou's"

"You got a point there" I agreed looking to Ryou.

"Uh Seto you better watch this" Mokuba said getting our attention.

 **Sam's POV  
**  
It was now my turn and since I made a new draw Slifer's attack points rose to 7000 now making it stronger than Atem's Slifer.

"First I will use Weakening it makes your Slifer weaker by 2000 points"

Atem's eyes widened as his own god card roared and its attack points lowered to 2000.

"Now I sacrifice the remainder of my sheep tokens to bring out Seiryu!"

 **Seto's POV**

"No way!" Marik yelled in shock.

"Another god card?" I asked rhetorically not believing my eyes.

 **Sam's POV  
**  
Seiryu's roar was heard and the room filled with blue lightning crackling on the floor and my Beast God appeared next to Slifer. Its attack points were 6000 since I played Weakening as was Slifer's.

"Very impressive Samara" Atem said looking pleased.

I smirked before commanding Seiryu to attack.

"Not so fast Sam I play Swords of Revealing Light" Atem said revealing the face down card he plafed down before I summoned Seiryu.  
I swore as the familiar looking swords appeared on my side of the field.

"I'm safe for one turn try again" Atem said with a smirk.

 _Damn he really is just as good as Yugi is_ I thought to Seto.

 _You can still beat him but be careful_ Seto replied back to me.

I simply growled before ending my turn with a card face down. It was now Atem's move.

Atem drew and his Slifer's attack rose to 5000 because Weakening made Slifer's points drop. However Slifer was still strong enough to destroy Stardust Dragon or Cyber Dragon.

"Slifer destroy her Stardust Dragon!" Atem shouted.

Slifer obeyed and released its attack.

"Sorry Atem but better luck next time!" I shouted by revealing Bounce.

"Nice one Sam!" I heard Yugi yell.

"Since you did this to me earlier I will use your Swords of Revealing Light on Slifer so it can't attack for one turn!" I shouted.

The others cheered and I looked to Seto, Bakura and Mokuba. All three of them had smirks on their faces.

"Another well thought out move Sam I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Atem said to me.

"Atem I must warn you what I'm about do next that Slifer won't be around long" I said. Atem had a questioning look on his face as I made a new draw.

"First I bring out Drogon to the field" I said as I played the black and red scaled dragon. Drogon appeared next to Seiryu. "All I need to do now is call one final monster to the field"

Atem's eyes went wide when he realized what I was about to do.

"I sacrifice my Stardust Dragon, Cyber Dragon, and Drogon"

My three monsters disappeared and I held the card I was about to use in my hand.

 **Seto's POV**

"Is she?" I asked.

"She is!" Marik answered.

Samara began to glow gold as she began to chant her eyes were closed.

"Oh mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry"

"The ancient chant she knows it" Ishizu said in shock.

"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, I beseech thee, grace our humble game"

A golden light shined above the dueling field.

"But first I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Samara held up her Winged Dragon of Ra card and it glowed. A golden orb appeared just as Samara called out.

"Behold the power of the feared and respected Egyptian God!"

She then placed the Winded Dragon of Ra onto her duel disk. The golden orb sparkled before it began to form into Ra.

"Now what's Atem going to do?" I heard Wheeler say as I watched Ra continuing to form. A flash of golden light later Samara's second Egyptian God appeared. It roared which Slifer and Seiryu did the same.

"Unbelievable!" Ishizu shouted.

"She played three gods at once!" I added.

"Atem the true test will now begin!"

 **Oh snap!**

 **Atem is in trouble stay tuned!**


	64. Final Duel Part 2

**Hello my fellow readers!  
So I finally was able to come back with how Atem and Sam's duel would go enjoy it!**

 **Seto's POV**

I stared at the three legendary dragon gods on Sam's part of the field while the Pharaoh or Atem whatever his name was only had his Slifer the Sky Dragon with 5000 attack points while Sam Slifer had 7000, Seiryuu with 6000 and the Winged Dragon of Ra with 5000 attack points. If Sam kept this she would win this duel.

 **Sam's POV**

The three dragon god cards all roared behind me ready to unleash their fury against Atem. Atem's worried look then turned into a smile.

"Samara you have come far" my brother said to me. "However even god cards have weaknesses and I plan to use those weaknesses to destroy your dragons"

"You are right and knowing you no doubt you will find their weaknesses but now it's time to say goodbye to your Slifer, Seiryuu wipe out Slifer the Sky Dragon with Blue Lightning!"

Seiryuu roared before he obeyed and opened his mouth making blue electricity spark to life in his jaws. Then the beast god unleashed its deadly attack and the blast hit Slifer dead on. Atem's Slifer roared before it got destroyed. Atem's life points dropped and he was still wide open for another attack. It was a good thing he attainted those life points when he used Melodies of Life.

"I end my turn with two cards face down it's your move" I told Atem.

Atem smirked before he made a new draw and he had a smirk on his face.

"First I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Obelisk the Tormentor"

Obelisk returned to the field and my dragons roared at him as though greeting their fellow god comrade.

"Next I will send the magnet warriors Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to the graveyard"

"Oh crap" I said realizing what Atem was most likely going to do. Valkyrion the Magna Warrior appeared and his attack points were 3500 but still weak too weak for my dragons.

"I play the magic card Weakening to weaken one your monsters and I choose your Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem said as Weakening was played. Ra's attack strength went down by 2000 and I swore.

"Now Obelisk destroy her Winged Dragon of Ra with your Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk obeyed and it swung its huge fist forward, Ra got hit right dead in its chest and it got destroyed. My life points dropped to 2400 and now Atem was in the lead.

"I end my turn with a card face down let's see what you have planned next sister" Atem said.

 **Seto Kaiba's POV**

"If this duel continues like this it might last a long time" Bakura said.

"I'm just shocked that Atem was able to destroy one god card" I told Ryou's evil half.

 _You can still win this love just concentrate_ I told Sam through our mating bond.

 _Easier said than done mate of mine_ Sam said back to me. However her tone had confidence in it so I had a feeling she had other tricks up her sleeve.

 **Sam's POV**

Obelisk then disappeared since he was revived by a magic card and magic cards only worked for one turn against an Egyptian God. Even though Ra was gone, I could still win this duel.

"Alright Slifer attack Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" I shouted.

Slifer obeyed and it opened its mouth and unleashed its Thunder Force Strike.

"Reveal Mirage Spell!"

"Damn it!" I swore as Atem's magic card was revealed. This magic card allowed Slifer's attack to be absorbed into Atem's life points instead of destroying his monster.

"You can still win Sam so don't lose confidence in yourself just yet" Atem told me as his life points went up by 3500. Yeah easier said than done when you're ahead of me. Since Atem had pulled that move my turn was done and I had no choice but to end my turn. Since Atem's creature was not strong enough he passed his turn. I made a new draw and Slifer's attack points rose more.

"First I play Phoenix Tears" I said as I played a new magic card. "It allows me to gain the same amount of life points as the attack points as my opponents monster on the field of my choosing and since your Valkyrion is the only one on the field, I gain 3500"

"Nice move Sam!" the gang cheered as my life points rose to 5800. "I end my turn"

"You should have attacked me when you had the chance" Atem stated. "Either Slifer or Seiryuu could have destroyed my monster"

"It's because I have a plan brother so just be patient" I told Atem.

 **Seto's POV**

"What plan could Sam possibly have?" Joey questioned to everyone who was bothering to listen.

"For once Wheeler that's a good question" I told the blonde. I thought about why Sam didn't move until it hit me. It was the same kind of move she used in our duel back in Battle City; I just hoped I was right.

 **Sam's POV**

Atem had placed a card facedown before he used another Mage Power magic card to boost Valkyrion's attack by 500. He then ended his turn. It was now or never because it was time to bid farewell to the dragon gods behind me.

"I reveal the magic card Cost Down!" I shouted as my first face down was revealed. Atem arched an eyebrow wondering what on earth I was getting ready to do.

"Watch and learn since the monster I'm about to summon is a ten star monster but by knocking two stars down it will become an eight and now I need his help"

"You're going to sacrifice your two god monsters to summon another?" Atem asked his eyes widening.

"Yes, Slifer and Seiryuu have served me well in this match"

The two dragon monsters disappeared as I began to chant.

 _The four palaces of the heavens  
The four corners of the earth  
In the name of Sacred Law, Faith, and Virtue_

 _I summon thee Suzaku guarding of the South_  
 _I beseech you to appear on earth_  
 _From the palaces of heaven_  
 _For the sake of all those here who adore you_  
 _And await your presence_

 _Come to us_  
 _And with your mighty power_  
 _Take down your foe_  
 _With your mighty flame_  
 _Come to us now from the heavens above!_

A red beam appeared behind as Suzaku's cry filled the chamber. The great phoenix appeared a few seconds later.

"Since Valkyrion has equal attack points like Suzaku, both monsters get destroyed, Suzaku take down Valkryion with Rage of the Phoenix!"

Suzaku obeyed and he opened his beak and unleashed his attack. Valkryion got destroyed on impact as did Suzaku. Atem's and my life points went down by 2000, but 600 returned to our now current life points thanks to Suzaku's second special ability. And since I had used Suzaku with his opponents attack strength being equal I now had to send him to the graveyard along with my other god monsters for the remainder of the duel. Atem did the same and once our god cards were gone, the duel would continue.

"Samara you have grown into a strong duelist"

"As have you brother" I told him. "However this duel isn't over yet so let's see who will be the victor"

"Indeed"

 **Awwww man!  
Now I'm starting to cry!**


	65. Final Duel Part 3

**This is the final part of Sam and Atem's duel!  
Who shall prevail?  
Read to find out!**

 **Sam's POV**

It was now Atem's turn and I was now in the lead.

"Since our god monsters are now out of the game I think it's time I bring back a loyal friend to both of us" Atem stated. My eyes widened when I knew he was referring to Dark Magician. Atem summoned Dark Magic Curtain and he gave up half of his life points. A ray of purple light shot out of Atem's duel disk and Dark Magician appeared next to his master a second later. I smiled when I saw Dark Magician and Mahad's monster smiled back at me.

"Dark Magician attack her life points directly"

Dark Magician obeyed and his staff glowed green before it hit me. I winced as my life points went down by 2500 and were now at 1900.

"Samara if you intend to defeat me you must get past my strongest monster" Atem shouted.

"He maybe but you must also remember like Dark Magician I also had a powerful friend who overcame time and space, which came in the form of three dragons"

 **Seto's POV**

"She's referring to her Blue Eyes White Dragons" Bakura stated.

"She will have to incredibly lucky to draw anyone of them" I told Bakura. "But Sam's deck also has other monsters that can beat Dark Magician it just depends if she draws the right card in time"

 **Samara's POV**

I looked down to my deck and closed my eyes as I made a new draw. It was now or never and I trusted my deck more than anything at this moment in time and space. I opened my eyes and I smirked when I saw the card I drew however I wasn't ready to use it just yet.

"I summon Luster Dragon to the field in defense mode and end my turn with a card face down let's see what you got brother" I told Atem.

"Go Dark Magician attack her Luster Dragon!"

I smirked as Dark Magician's staff glowed green again and the beam came towards me after it was released. The others shouted my name but I smirked.

"Sorry but I reveal Waboku! Dark Magician's attack won't work"

I saw Seto and Bakura breathe a sigh of relief while the others whooped.

Atem smiled pleased and he ended his turn with a face down card. I had a pretty good feeling what the face down card was and knowing both Yugi and Atem, it was Mirror Force. I made another new draw and summoned Sapphire Dragon to the field in defense mode; I also then played another card face down before my turn ended. I had a feeling Atem was going to try and bring out Dark Magician Girl soon, so he first brought out Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, before he commanded Dark Magician to attack Luster Dragon.

"Reveal Negate Attack!" I shouted.

Atem growled as Dark Magician's attack was negated and I was safe for another round. Dark Magician returned to his master's side of the field. Atem ended his turn without any new cards face down. I made a new draw and kept my monsters where they were and placed two cards face down before my turn ended. Atem made a quick new draw before he sacrificed Gazelle and finally summoned Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Dark Magician and the two monsters looked to one another before Dark Magician Girl looked to me. She shot me a smile while I returned the favor.

"I now use the magic card Magician's Unite together both my magicians combine together with 3000 points to destroy one of your defense monsters and I choose Sapphire Dragon!"

Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl then rushed forward ready to use their staff's to destroy Sapphire Dragon.

"They won't destroy Sapphire this turn because I activate the trap card Dragon's Protection, here's how it works if I have a dragon monster on the field, that dragon monster will protect its companion from an assault so Luster Dragon you know what to do!"

Luster Dragon got in front of Sapphire Dragon and took the hit. It was good thing it was in defense mode because with 1900 attack points left I would have lost the duel and Atem's spirit could never go to rest along with Bakura's. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both went back to their master's side while Sapphire Dragon remained on the field. It was now or never.

"I end my turn" Atem said. I nodded before I made another draw.

"First I use Dust Tornado to get rid of your face down card!"

Dust Tornado revealed itself and the funnel destroyed Atem's face down which was Mirror Force.

"Now I finally activate the magic card Dragon's Aide!"

Atem's eyes widened my magic card appeared. I felt the tears starting to come to my eyes knowing this would be the last turn of the duel.

"First I summon Smaug to the field!"

Smaug appeared next to me and he roared at Dark Magician Girl and Atem. The second dragon I chose to summon was Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode; however it was time to activate Smaug's special effect.

"Come out Blue Eyes!" I shouted as I placed two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons onto the field. Both of my dragons appeared next to Smaug and they both roared.

"Smaug destroy Dark Magician Girl first!" I shouted.

Smaug's chest glowed orange before he unleashed his flames at her. Dark Magician Girl got destroyed as were some of Atem's life points.

"Blue Eyes destroy his Dark Magician with White Lightning now!" I shouted to the Blue Eyes closest to me. Blue Eyes opened its mouth and unleashed White Lightning which hit Dark Magician in its powerful fury. The whole room lit up because of the blast and it shook too. Once the room cleared from the blast Atem had no monsters left and his life points were at 200. I then bent my head down and the tears now went down my face knowing this duel was about to be mine.

 **Seto's POV**

"Aww man" Mokuba said looking at Sam. "She really doesn't want to attack him"

"I know" I agreed with Mokuba as I saw Sam's tears leave her face. Man she really was upset. Then again I couldn't blame her; she had been friends with Yugi's supposed other twin since the Battle City Tournament. Bakura was quiet beside me and he only watched to see what Sam would do next.

 **Atem's POV**

My eyes were closed when I knew that I was about to lose this duel to Samara.

 _This was the greatest duel of my life it's been an honor Samara_ I thought as I opened my eyes and looked to Samara, who still wasn't budging.

"Go on your move" I encouraged my sister.

 **Yugi's POV**

"I don't get it what's Sam waiting for?" Duke asked. "All she has to do is attack and the duel is over

I was actually getting a little upset myself, but not as upset as Sam was right now.

"That's just it once the match comes to an end the pharaoh and my dark half will be released"

"I heard that host" Bakura growled. Ryou shot Bakura a death glare which would have made Sam laugh.

"And we'll never see Atem again" Joey added.

 **Atem's POV**

Sam's body shook as she still cried.

 _It's alright Sam proceed_

 **Sam's POV**

"Alright Blue Eyes!" I shouted now putting my head back up. "Attack his life points directly with White Lighting!"

Blue Eyes obeyed and it opened its mouth once more. The orb of White Lightning formed in its fanged mouth before it was unleashed at Atem. The whole room filled with the same white light from before and I heard Atem grunt.

 **Seto's POV**

The whole room lit up as Sam's Blue Eyes released its attack.

"Wait so did Sam win the duel?!" I heard Devlin ask.

"If this attack is successful then yes" Ishizu answered.

 **Sam's POV**

The white light died down and I was able to see Atem's life points go to 0. My monsters disappeared and I fell to the ground onto my knees, tears flowing down my face.

 **Atem's POV**

I walked over towards Samara to say my goodbye to her.

"Congratulations Samara well done"

 **Sam's POV**

I didn't budge as Atem bent down and he put a hand around me.

"Samara a champion doesn't belong on her knees, you achieved a victory for us both"

"It doesn't make things easier brother, defeating you means I'm sending you and Bakura away for good"

"No you've opened the door for us, thanks to you we can finally be at rest once again, we'll be back where we belong, fate brought the two of us together along with Yugi, we met for a reason, we've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games, and we have grown tremendously on the way"

"Damn it" I said before I pushed myself against Atem. Atem wrapped his arms around me in a hug as I did the same for him. "I'm really going to miss you brother"

"We will never be truly apart your kindness and courage will remain with me, with Yugi, and Bakura"

"Damn right" Bakura voiced in. "Now move over Atem"

I smiled as Atem kissed my forehead before he pulled away from me so Bakura could hug me goodbye. Atem went over to the others especially Yugi to say goodbye to them.

"You truly are a champion Sam, I'm proud of you and I won't forget you, never"

"I won't forget you either Bakura, just don't be overprotective of Daenerys"

Bakura chuckled before he hugged me and I returned the favor. Like with Atem he kissed my forehead before he pulled away. I looked to Mokuba and Seto. The two of them looked proud and I smiled back at them as the Eye of Wdjat glowed.

"What's with the eye glowing?" Joey asked.

"Now that the battle is over the door to the spirit world has opened, Atem and Bakura can now crossover" Ishizu explained.

I used this moment to leave Bakura and Atem so I could go over to Yugi. The little guy was still upset but I wrapped an arm around him to comfort him.

"The time has arrived tell the Eye of Wdjat your name" Ishizu told Atem.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is Atem"

The doors then began to slowly open. Both Bakura and Atem looked to one another before they both nodded and began to walk forward.

"OI!" I shouted to the two males. Both of them stopped.

"Don't cause any hell on the other side both of you" I teased.

"Atem we'll miss you" Tea added.

"We will man" Tristan stated.

"You were a great dueling partner Atem" Joey finished.

"We'll remember you" Yugi finished his comment was for Atem.

"And don't embarrass your daughter Bakura; remember where her mother gets her temper from!" I shouted. Bakura laughed before he turned around to me. He flashed me a smirk, Atem turned to us as well. He then smiled at all of us before he did a thumbs up. He and Bakura then turned around and began to walk towards the door. Both of their outfits returned to their Egyptian ones and my eyes went wide when the familiar faces of their pasts appeared. Seraphina and a teenage girl about fifteen was beside her. Her hair was white and was spiky like Bakura's but her eyes were red. Bakura hurried over to his wife and daughter, who both hugged him at the same time. Atem was greeted by Kali who was in a white dress that was strapless, she threw herself onto Atem, and Atem wrapped both arms around her. He then kissed her forehead and I actually said.

"Awww"

I knew Kali and Atem had been involved and what I just saw was f**king cute!

The doors then closed. The room then began to shake.

"I would love to hang around this joint but we gotta blow this taco stand!" I shouted.

"The Millennium Stone is gone!" Yugi called. Sure enough I looked ahead and the Millennium Stone was gone. I didn't hesitate to turn around to high tail it out of the room; it didn't take long for the others to follow. It took only a few seconds before we got outside and we watched as the whole chaos that happened in the Millennium Chamber settle down. Meaning the dust was clearing out.

"Now that the Atem is back where he belongs, the Millennium Items are permanently sealed thank god" I stated.

"And our jobs as Tomb Keepers is over" Ishizu added.

"So is this the end?" Tristan asked.

"It is weird" Joey added.

"What were you geeks expecting?" Seto said.

"I don't know fireworks, sappy music, Sam, Yugi do one of those wrap up speeches" Joey suggested.

"When one adventure ends" Yugi began.

"The sky's the limit" I finished.

 **A Few Days Later Back in Domino  
Still Sam's POV**

It felt weird not having Atem around and things went back to normal. Well I guess you could call it that. Yugi at first was down in the dumps about Atem being away, but he later returned to his cheerful self. When I returned I had told Mom and Dad that Atem was gone, and I had to explain that he was the alter ego of Yugi to avoid confusing them. Natalie and Yugi's relationship was going very well as was Ren and Tea's were. Ren was always overprotective of Tea, which wasn't a surprise. Mokuba and Summer were also getting closer. Joey started to email back and forth with Mai, while Duke and Tristan were still fighting over who would date Serenity. Joey of course would get all overprotective like a big brother should. As for me and Seto, our relationship was the same. Ryou was more outgoing and now was getting the attention of a lot girls, I guess he got that confidence from his dark half, HA!

"Hey mate" I greeted Seto one day after I had left work.

"Hey yourself beautiful" Seto greeted as I shut the office door behind me. He was wearing his Battle City outfit. My other half stood up and he walked over to press a kiss against my forehead. I was in my Izumi outfit at the moment.

"So I've been thinking" I began.

Seto arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Remember when you asked me about moving in with you well I decided I want to"

Seto's lips broke into a smile.

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that love" he said as he brought me into him with a single arm.

"Well you did say at one point we would get married in the near future so it makes sense to take the next step"

Seto suddenly looked into my eyes with a fierce gaze. The gaze held love in them.

"Okay your staring is freaking me out mate of mine" I told Seto.

"Sorry Sam" Seto apologized. "I was just remembering when we first met"

"Which was in Simon's shop not during Battle City"

"I didn't start flirting with you until the tournament started" he then smirked.

"And there's that smirk that would drive me up the damn wall" I growled placing a finger against his forehead.

Seto chuckled before he removed my finger away from his forehead and he placed his own forehead against mine.

"In the end meeting you was worth it"

"It made you a better person, a better man"

"True, but you also brought out the soft side of me I haven't felt in a long time, meeting you was me seeing the light for the first time in years after the hell I went through, and for that Samara Hudson I am forever grateful"

"I love you Seto Kaiba"

"I love you too Girl on Fire"

 **^^  
So the story isn't over. Because I want to add more to Girl on Fire. Which means I will be writing Bonds Beyond Time!  
Sam will help Yugi/Atem, Jaden, and Yusei fight against Paradox. Also Sam and Seto will journey to the future and Sam will face Jack Atlas!  
Oh man I can't wait to see that!  
Jack Atlas: 0.0 did you say the Girl on Fire is going to face me?  
Me: *smirks*  
**


End file.
